


The Ache for Home: Part Three

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Ache for Home - Part Three [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 00 Agents - Freeform, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Dubious Consent, Fighting, Flirting, Hacker Q, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Occasional fluff, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Psychological Torture, Q is a Holmes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Torture, Wolf Change and Partial Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 88
Words: 174,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ones who notice the storms in your eyes, the silence in your voice and the heaviness in your heart are the ones you need to let in.... Finding Pack. </p><p>Continuation for Part Two....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Night Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual violence including rape appears in this story. There is little explicit detail but there is strong implication and enough information to make it clear that this is what's happening. It also deals with PTSD after the event. Please be aware of your triggers.

Q came in extremely early to work on server setup, data transfer and updating the protocols that he could take offline for a short period of time to rework the infrastructure of their network to prevent any unauthorized attempts at remotely accessing their databases.  Not to mention setting up an entire working TSS from what they could salvage from the rubble.  Work that needed done and and was a grateful distraction from the emptiness that Alec's departure had left.  Wolf nervously paced seeking alpha.  Q tried to maintain what balance he could trying to not let his upset leak out to Alec.  It was going to be a hard enough strain on Alec without him complicating matters.  Wolf searched for alpha who was faint and distant. 

He was just getting ready to take another server offline when James appeared at his workstation.   "Q, do you know what time it is?" James leaned with his back against the standing workstation to watch the younger man and the entire room at the same time.

"I have no idea, Bond.  Is it of some importance?"  Wolf paced.  Unseen unfelt alpha was close. 

"What time did you come in this morning?" 

"I believe it was 6:10 am when I logged in." Q's eyes never left the monitor that he was focused on watching data transfer to a new secure location.

"Which meant you were up way before that to be in here at that time.  And since it happens to be 8:00 pm at the moment, you have been at working on this project for at least 14 hours.  Time to stop for the day, Q."

"Too much to do, Bond.   This data transfer needs to be completed so I can restructure the file system on the server where it was housed.  I'll monitor and find a place here to kip for a little while it runs."

James slowly reached over and laid a hand on his arm.  "Avoidance is not a good skill set for our new Quartermaster."  he commented quietly to him.  "I know the flat feels empty and you are struggling, but working yourself to death isn't going to solve anything.  You need rest and something to eat.  When was the last time you ate, Q?"

Q turned and just stared at James.  James could see wolf cross in the younger man eyes.  

"Just as I thought.  You can't tell me." James sighed.  "Christ Q.  Alec would catch a flight home from Brazil just to shoot me if he thought I wasn't taking care of you."

"I don't need someone to take care of me." Q turned back to his monitor.  Wolf snarled at alpha. 

"Says the person in fur who had crammed himself in between the tub and the cabinet the other night.  Don't make me pull alpha on the first day already Q."    Unseen alpha pushed at wolf.   "Surely there is someone you leave the babysitting to so we can get some dinner and rest."   Wolf whined.  Wolf searched for alpha and needed to see unseen alpha. 

Q was undermined by the fact his stomach gave a loud rumble.  His lips pressed in a thin frustrated line and he sighed.  "Fine.  Give me ten minutes to hand over.  But I choose the takeaway."

"No takeaway Q.  Proper dinner, with tablecloths and wine.  You need to relax, enjoy your food, and then we are going home and you are going to sleep for at least six hours. If I need to lock you in, I will."

Q huffed.  "Well, I suppose I can carry on from home.  I have access to-"

"No.  The laptop, tablet, everything, stays here.  Don't make me confiscate your phone too."

"But I need to-"

"No, you can tell someone else to do it.  You're head of department.  Delegate."  James looked stern, holding out his hand to take the tablet that had become Q's ever present device, even when he was checking a dozen other monitors.  Q scowled and handed it over, taking note of which drawer James placed it in.  He would collect it on the way out.

Twenty minutes later they were heading across London to a small French restaurant that James favoured.  With nothing else to think of Q realised how hungry he was, but that wasn't the most distracting emptiness.  Wolf sought Alpha.  Far away alpha pulsed, but when Wolf reached alpha disappeared.  Q whined and James shot a worried glance across the car.

"Ok Q?"

"I can't feel him at all.  How do I know he's alright James?" Wolf paced anxiously.  James reached across the small space and squeezed Q's hand.  Immediately the faint signature that was Alec increased slightly.  "Oh!  Do that again!"

James changed gear, navigated a roundabout, but when they were on a straight stretch he curled his fingers around Q's again.  Q sighed.  "He's there.  Barely, but I can sense him when you touch me."

James smirked "Dinner may be a little challenging if we're holding hands all evening Q."  Unseen alpha pushed gently.  Wolf resisted.  Q withdrew his hand swiftly.

"That’s not-  Just feed me James." He muttered crossly.

James ordered for both of them choosing an appropriate wine pairing for their meal.  They ate in silence for a long time, James watching the young man across from him.  Occasionally he could see wolf visible in the younger man's eyes.   Wolf was restless.  Seeking and searching.  James could feel wolf push against him and then make a hasty retreat.

"Thank you for dinner, James." Q finally broke the silence.  "I haven't had anything like this since Nathaniel and Payton would cook at the restaurant.  And then it was eating in the kitchen instead of at a table being waited on." He smiled.  Wolf had grown less tense as the evening had gone on.  

"I'll glad you are enjoying it  Q.  It's one of my favourite places.  The food is always excellent."

Q wasn't quite sure what to say to James.  It was nice to relax and be away from the turmoil even for a few hours.  But things were awkward and the situation tenuous at best.

"James,  I know Alec asked you to watch out for me.  I don't want you to feel... I know that I'm difficult.   If you don't want to stay at the flat.   Fuck..." he sighed not knowing what to say.  "Please don't get me wrong, I would like for you to stay.  I just know that... well, you've stayed because Alec wanted you and needed you. He is your partner after all." Q picked up his glass of wine staring into it before taking a large sip fortifying himself.   "I know when I say things to you that it is seems only as wolf needing, but it's not two separate things  That it's hard for you to understand.  I suppose it is from becoming at such a young age that I don't separate anymore.  At times I don't even remember not being dual like this."

Q took another sip of his wine and played with the food still on his plate.  "I don't want to come between you and Alec.  I would like us to be on better terms.  Wolf would like you to stay.  I would like you to stay."  He hesitated for a moment.  "I don't know what you want, James.  So if you don't want to, I'll understand.  I'll manage."  

Wolf whimpered.  Wolf needed to see and feel unseen unfelt alpha.  

James was silent for what seemed an eternity.  Q could feel James' eyes on him though he kept his own firmly on his plate.  If James was going to spit out a rejection then he could do so to the top of Q's head.  

"Alec asked me to stay and look after you."  Q nodded, it was only what he had expected, but James continued.  "I was anticipating you asking me to leave, not that you would welcome me to stay.  That's a surprise.  I thought we would spend most of the next few weeks fighting."  

James leaned back, swirling his drink around the glass.  "I don't understand the alpha-wolf bond Q, but I feel it.  I know how strongly Alec feels for you."  James sighed, leaned forward and raised Q's chin with a finger.  Wolf was growing anxious again, and that nervousness was an uncharacteristic bubble in James' chest.  "Alec has been my partner for a very long time, a constant, but we've never been conventional.  There have been other people from time to time for both of us, and of course, the job...  Fuck, what I'm trying to say is that you and Alec shouldn't have bothered me as much as it did.  Alec always comes back, once it's out of his system."

Heat flooded Q's face and a small flame of anger ignited.  "So what?  I'm a casual fuck and Alec will grow tired of me soon so there's no need for you to worry?  Or for me to be concerned about coming between you?"

James growled  "No, that's not what I'm saying.  The opposite.  Oh for fucks sake, I'm not very good at this."  Admitting feelings was bloody difficult.  James took a swallow of his drink and ploughed on.  "Alec loves you.  Needs you, wants you.  I know that isn't just wolf, Q.  I know Alec, and what's going on isn't a bit of fun. The bastard can be bloody serious when he wants to be.  I know that he still feels the same about me, but he also needs you and that was... Difficult."

Q frowned  "Are you saying you're jealous?"

"A little.  But not just of you and him.  I felt I was being excluded, I suppose, like a third wheel in my own relationship and I wanted... I want to stay."

Q sat back in silence staring at his plate and slowly finished his drink.  Wolf whimpered and pushed outwards.  James could feel the wolf underneath inside him.  "Q?"  James reached over and forced the younger man to look up once again. When he did, Q's eyes were full wolf.  With a deep sigh, Q closed his eyes and when he opened them again wolf had disappeared.  James could feel wolf walk away to just a vague feel in the distance.  Alec had said Q was good at shielding when he wanted to but he had never actually felt it before. 

"I think this is a conversation that is best continued back at the flat, James." Q offered.  "Probably not the best one to have in public.  And you and I tend to not have the most civil conversations at times so.." Q laughed.  "But honestly,  I hope this doesn't turn into one of those."

James paid the the cheque and they headed to James’ car. "Next time, it's my turn, James.  That is if there is a next time." Q offered hesitantly not wanting to assume. 

"Just get in the car, Q." James chuckled and shook his head.    



	2. Duality

Wolf and human wasn't the only dual thing about the young man, James pondered. One moment ordering techs around like military maneuvers and then now unsure of himself.

Q was quiet all the way home staring out the window of the car. Arriving at home Q disengaged his securities but James made him stand back and let him enter the flat first but kept Q close behind him. Once the lights were on and James was satisfied things were safe, he stepped aside. Q moved into the lounge, pulled the throw off the back of the sofa and curled up nested in the cushions of one corner legs pulled up underneath him. Nose buried in the blanket, James could tell he was scenting it.

"Alec?" He asked as he grabbed a bottle of single malt out of the cupboard and poured himself a glass and one for Q also.

"Sorry. Missing him already." He pulled back from the throw blanket

"It's okay. You don't have to stop. If it helps you cope, who am I to tell you not to do it." James sat at the other end of the sofa opposite Q so he could see the young man's face.

"Ta James." He took the glass from him taking a small sip. Q slowly began to relax letting the walls holding back wolf down again, scent of alpha helping to ground him. "I'm sorry I was such a shite, came between you and Alec, James. It was never my intention at all." Q stared into the golden liquid in the glass. "Life in Boston… wolf balanced with me in a lot of ways. Living with wolf constantly in my head. Pack and Nathaniel always present and then being here. When alphas came crashing in, the presence of both of you has thrown myself and wolf. Both of us."

Q sighed and took a heavy drink. "I don't know how to explain, James. Alphas are nothing like anything that I ever had with Nathaniel. You two confuse wolf so much."

"What can you compare it to other than Nathaniel? Maybe it would help both Alec and myself understand your reactions better."

"I don't have anything else to compare it to, James. I was turned when I was 16. And then later, Nathaniel and I were partners for quite a few years. Wolf pulled by wolf. When Natty and I went our separate ways." Q sighed and his thoughts drifted. "I just don't have anything for comparison."

He curled tighter into the corner of the sofa avoiding James’ gaze and pulling the throw up to his chin. His cheeks pinked, embarrassed. “Natty and I got together soon after I was turned. He was my first.”

“First boyfriend?”

“First… Everything. He was already wolf so we could… We didn’t need to worry about being careful.” Wolf reached out to the old connection. Nathaniel was far away but still lingered. Q sighed “After Natty, I avoided relationships because I was terrified I’d lose control and accidentally turn my partner. I couldn’t do that.”

“Alec?” Q glanced quickly at James. Unseen alpha pushed but there was no aggression.

“Alec asked. He’s different. You both are.” Q took a drink, trying to gather his thoughts. “You ripped me away from the security of pack and left me vulnerable.” Q held up a hand to stop James’ protest before he could voice it. “I know it was my own fault and you had orders. I’m not blaming you, just trying to make you understand. All my wolf life I was surrounded by a pack closer than family. My particular family anyway.”

“You brought me halfway around the world and left me without any kind of stabilising influence. When Wolf recognised alphas we made an instant connection. We needed pack, to belong, and we were desperately lonely. Wolf wanted both of you, but Alec was willing, so we jumped in without a thought for the consequences.” Wolf cowered from unseen alpha expecting punishment.

“I wasn’t… I mean I didn’t jump into bed with Alec just for casual fun. I don’t do that. The decision was made on a deeper level, wolf and I both. Any connection with Alpha is strong, but taking him to bed was intense.” Q flushed a deep pink. “Alec was dominant enough that wolf stayed beneath the surface. We still had to be careful, but I could let go, not be too afraid. Desire is one thing, but when your wolf chooses too, everything is heightened. Becomes irresistible.”

James drained his glass. “So you wanted Alec. Both sides of you. And that leaves me…?”

“We wanted both of you. The difference was Alec wanted me too.” Q looked at him then, still blushing. “It's not purely about sex James. But obviously that's part of what makes our link so much stronger. I’m not asking you to sleep with me, just be a presence around the flat. Maybe share a bed if you’re able. It helps me, but I understand if it makes you uncomfortable and you don’t want to.”

“And what if I do? What if I want more Q?”

Q got up from the sofa heading to the kitchen to refill his glass. James silently watched him but remained seated. If one paid attention and knew what to look for there was something feral about the younger man outwardly that was present in human form that was always there. Wolf never really disappeared completely no matter how much Q had the wolf locked down and shut away. Maybe it was because of who and what he was that James was able to see that in Q. Or maybe it was that he was comfortable around Alec and himself and he let his guard down.

Q hesitated at the counter glass in hand. "Have you thought about this, James? Really thought about it. If you haven't, I don't want you jumping into something you are doing just because you think it will make Alec happy." Wolf paced and wanted to see unseen alpha. Q pushed back.

"Wolf tends to not let go, James. I suppose you've gathered that by seeing Natty and I together though. " He automatically reached out for Nathaniel again, this time getting a faint response. Nathaniel would be calling in the next day or two if he didn't touch base with him. "I.. wolf would never come between you and Alec. Alpha partners are important. Just know that if that ever happens, we would go, walk away.” Wolf whimpered at the thought of being alone. Q pushed back again. He had to be sure. Had to protect wolf and himself. "If you want more, whatever that is, we've always wanted more."

Just then Q's mobile chirped in his trousers pocket. "Q..." James gave him a look holding out his hand. "We said rest for a few hours. No interruptions." Wolf cringed waiting the cuff from unseen alpha that didn't come.

Q quickly checked the message and responded. "Just an update on progress."

James raised his eyebrows and waggled his hand. “I assume it’s not critical or they would have sent a car, so hand it over.”

Q curled his fingers around the phone possessively. “I need it in case-”

“I can read a text message and answer a call Q. Leave it out here and go to bed. You need sleep. I’ll wake you if anything major happens.” James refilled his glass, taking the bottle back to the sofa. “If you would like to be back in TSS before 7am I suggest you do as I ask, otherwise I’ll not allow you to leave the flat until at least… Oh I don’t know… 10am after a full cooked breakfast, leisurely bath…”

Q looked about to argue. He wasn’t a child to be sent to bed, but… There was too much to do the next day. He should be there now, not wasting time on sleep when there were updates to run. He could always just leave. James wasn’t his jailer, he couldn’t keep him in the flat by force.

James smirked as if he could read every thought. “Bedroom is that way, Q. I’ll wake you before six.” He placed Q’s phone on the sofa arm beside him and shooed Q to the bedroom. “Goodnight then. I’ll think on what you said.”

 


	3. Restlessness

Q kicked at the sheets in irritation, legs tangling and arms flailing as he threw himself onto his back. He couldn’t get comfortable, couldn’t settle. Million and one things coursing through his head, so much to do and… Yes, that idea that Andrew had about the lower level securities might work if he only… and he was sure there were another two servers that could be recovered from… and Natty was angry about something… and James… James was out in the other room thinking. Thinking, of all things, about him. And Alec. And what the hell were they supposed to do with a relationship that included all three of them?

And Alec. Q reached out and tried to touch him but there was nothing at all. Wolf whined and paced, snuffling at the corners of the room. Alpha’s scent was all over the bed, but traces of him lingered all about, but Alec was… Q rolled onto his belly and buried his face in the crook of his arm, angrily stuffing the pillow under his cheek.

He forced his eyes closed, and tried to empty his mind. Think of nothing. The very thought of nothing had everything he was trying to ignore come crashing through his brain once more. “Fuck!” he cursed out loud. Onto his back again. Trace the cracks in the ceiling. Count the sweep of headlights past the curtains. Don’t think about work. Or Alec. Or James.

Wolf howled. Q scrambled from the bed. He needed Alec. Wolf needed Alpha. He threw open the bedroom door and staggered out into the living room.

"Q? I thought you were asleep." James sat on the sofa, glass in one hand and the television remote in the other. Wolf paced and whined. Wolf pushed at unseen alpha and alpha let him.

"Tried. Won't work." Q snarled wandering around the room without his glasses which were lost in the bed somewhere. He might not be able to see well but he knew what he was looking for and could scent it in the room. Rooting around behind the sofa around an end table he came back out with what he was searching for, one of Alec's hoodies. Immediately buried his face in it and then pulled it on. Practically hanging off of him. Wolf whined needing alpha, seeking fur to curl up.

"Are you happy now?" James chuckled finding the entire scene utterly ridiculous.

"No."

Q then went in the opposite direction to the kitchen chair where James had hung his suit jacket and snatched it up.

"What the fuck are you doing with my jacket, Q?" James began to protest.

"Shush. You want me to sleep?" Wolf snarled back at him. Q walked directly to the end of the sofa where James was sitting. James could see wolf pacing in Q's eyes. Without hesitation, Q buried his nose in James hair and inhaled scenting unseen alpha. Still clutching James suit jacket, Q headed for the other end of the sofa, curling up using James' jacket as a throw.

"Are you happy now?"

"Quiet James. Sleeping."

James shook his head at the young man who was already drifting off to sleep, head cushioned on the arm of the sofa, mouth and nose buried inside Alec’s hoodie and his jacket rumpled over his chest. No chance he would look tidy tomorrow, but if Q managed a few hours unbroken sleep it would be worth it. Alec would thank him, as would the rest of TSS if Q was working at full capacity instead of hampered by fatigue.

Asleep Q looked almost childlike, face relaxed into peaceful slumber. It had taken three hours of restlessness to get him to that point but finally that great brain had paused enough to let his body catch up. James smiled fondly. He didn’t entirely understand all that Q had told him, and the whisky hadn’t helped much, other than to mellow him slightly. James turned the volume down on the film he was watching and propped his head on his arm, watching the young man sleep.

He pondered his own question. ‘What if I want more?’ He wasn’t even sure himself what that meant. He would crawl into bed with Q and Alec in an instant if he was made welcome, but somehow taking that step with Q alone seemed huge. He didn’t even know the man that well for all they’d spent considerable blocks of time together.

It still gnawed at him that Alec had fallen so easily into a relationship with Q. And it was a relationship. They did things together. Cosy coupley things like cooking a meal or arguing on the sofa over which movie to watch. that he and Alec had never had need of. If your partner could die at any moment, small intimate casual touches became less important than reaffirming the fact you were still alive and there for each other with passionate, carefree sex.

James finished his glass no closer to having answers. He leaned his head against the sofa cushion and eventually drifted off to sleep.

 


	4. Untamed

James leaned against the back of the park bench staring out over the dark grass and ignoring the anxiety that grew the longer Q was out of his sight. Gabe was with him, which provided a measure of comfort, but the agent was always alert. He had chosen this bench specifically to meet them. Down the hill the deer grazed peacefully. If there were wolves around they would restless. Q and Gabe were under strict instructions to avoid the area until they were finished their run.

For the first time in more than a week Q felt light in James' chest. Unseen alpha tried to follow the Lightning pace of the small black wolf as it raced to the furthest edge of the park pursued by the larger pack wolf. He felt the wolf tumble, and wrestle, nipping and wriggling joyfully. Couldn't help grinning and muttering "like kids."

Ten minutes later James crouched behind the bench, watchful, still. He could feel their approach, boisterous and swift. He had no chance of hiding from them of course. Q skidded around the bench at the same time Gabe sailed over the top, both rounding on him with playful growls. "Dumb dogs" James grinned. "Come on. I need a drink. We don't all have fur coats." Q leaned against his legs, shoving his broad head under James' hand huffing contentedly when he gave in and petted his ears. "You're far more affectionate when you're furry" James teased, half hoping Q wouldn't understand.

James followed the pair back to the place they had hidden their clothing and waited patiently while they changed. When the two young men emerged shivering from the bushes only half dressed James chuckled. "It's a good thing the park is deserted. Can't you dress before you frighten the wildlife?"

"Fuck off Bond" Gabe grinned. "Have you ever tried getting into skinny jeans in a fucking bush?"

"And this is a hundred quid t-shirt" Q added. "Do you think I'm going to snag it on thorns?"

James shook his head. "Eve is already in the pub. She sent a text. 'Fabulous fruity potions await my gorgeous boys.'" He read. "I am eternally glad I am not considered part of her little entourage."

Gabe and Q were both well on their way to being utterly pissed. Both making a pile in the middle of the table of the paper umbrellas out of the 'fruity potions' as Moneypenny referred to them. Neither of them having any clue at all what she was ordering for them to drink, and not really caring either. Moneypenny had nestled herself in between the two young wolves grinning at their animated conversation, hands waving everywhere as they babbled nonstop. Conversation was interrupted at times with trips to the dance floor which never occurred without a nuzzle into Moneypenny's hair either when leaving the table or returning to it.

"Are they always this way?" James commented to Eve leaning back in his chair, glass in hand as he watched Q and Gabe out on the dance floor draped all over each other.

"Loosen up, James," Eve smirked at him slapping him on the arm. "They're mild tonight. I love my dark haired boys. You should have been here when Nathaniel was with them too. I didn't think poor Alec was going to survived all three of them."

"Those two definitely are a pair," he chuckled pointing at Gabe and Q with his drink. "I would have never expected them to get along so well. They seem so opposite of each other.

"Where have you been James?" Eve shook her head in disbelief at him. "For someone who is trained to be observant, you don't seem to pay attention to things going on right around you. Those two are best friends. You might be surprised what is underneath our co-worker out there."

James became suddenly alarmed when he noticed the pair were now giggling together, arms around one another and grinning at him. Q waved him over.

Eve smirked "Hope you've brought your dancing shoes James? My boys love to move on the dance floor and it looks like you're their next victim."

"No way" James pretended not to notice the pair making eyes at him, flirting outrageously from the edge of the dance floor. "Christ, Eve... Seriously? You actually choose to tag along with those two?"

"Rude James! They follow me! Come on, boogie time." She held out a hand and James groaned. He swallowed the last of his drink and reluctantly waded out onto the floor ignoring the whoops of delight from the very pissed pair.

They ended up dancing in a weird kind of foursome, James trying to dance with Eve while fending of an affectionate Q and enthusiastic Gabe. "You dance well" Q said from behind him, close by his ear. He rubbed his nose up the side of James neck scenting. Hands fell onto James' hips, Q trying to steady himself so wolf could connect with unseen alpha. James shivered when Q's hot breath tickled over his ear.

Eve grinned at James, drawing Gabe away from the pair to dance some kind of bouncing, writhing routine that had them giggling and grabbing handfuls of body just to stay upright. Whatever the song was James moved instinctively, altogether too focused on the young man pressed against his back and nuzzling into his neck. Wolf snuffled unseen Alpha's ears, huffing happily even though he had no visual or feel. James' ears, Q giggled drunkenly. He was wrapped around James Bond, rocking to the music and snuggling into his ears. Q felt very hot.

"Um... I think I need to-". Cheeks flaming he hurried from the floor, leaving James wondering whether or not to follow.

James watched Q bypass their table and head for the door. He quickly followed behind him finding the younger man leaning up against a corner wall of the pub. "Q? Alright? " James asked before getting close to the younger man not wanting to startle him walking up on him with his back turned. Q knew his way there though. Knew the moment unseen alpha had exited the building. Wolf whined. Wolf wanted visual. Wolf wanted to feel fur. Q wanted.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself, Q. It's not safe." James laid a hand on his shoulder slowly turning him around. Q's eyes were wolf. No mistaking it at all. Wolf wanted. Q wanted.

"James..." Q whispered pressing himself against unseen alpha, arms curling around James' neck. Q pressed his nose to James' collarbone and inhaled deeply scenting alpha. Q slowly worked him way up to the bare skin lying beneath James' shirt collar until his lips were pressed into the spot just below his ear and inhaled deeply again.

“Maybe we should go back in.” Q pulled back slightly, face flushed and eyes still wolf. He blinked hard and tried to push it away but unseen alpha was too close, wolf and Q wanted.

James swallowed and stepped away putting a small space between them. It would be so easy to crush Q against him or push him against the wall, plunder his mouth, take advantage of the naked want in Q's eyes. James felt his own cheeks heating at how appealing that was, but they were both drunk.

"James?" Q tried to get close again. His body ran hotter than normal, a tempting warmth that called to unseen alpha. James ran his hand down Q's arm maintaining the distance between them. His large hand gripped Q's slim fingers, raising Q's hand to his lips.

"We should definitely go back in" James murmured, not making any move to do so. Wolf pushed at unseen alpha and James let him in.

"Q? Everything ok?" Gabe swaggered up to them, swaying slightly. He smirked at James' frown "Not interrupting anything am I?"

James swore under his breath, moving several paces from Q. Breaking contact helped. James still felt the need from wolf, but at least he didn't have a warm, willing person pressed against him. Damn Gabriel to hell.

"We should probably head home" James said, trying to catch Q's eye. Q avoided looking at him. Fuck! Nothing like alcohol to muddy the waters.

"Bollocks!" Gabe laughed. "Evie just bought another round and this one is pink!" He linked Q's arm and dragged him back inside the pub leaving James grumbling to himself at what might have been if he could have persuaded Q into the Range Rover. His cock twitched at the thought.

Back at the table the three dark heads were gathered close together around a huge glass bowl filled with a frothy pink concoction and various bits of decoration that threatened to take an eye out as they bent over, lips pursed around a straw each. Eve motioned to the stool opposite, dark eyes twinkling knowingly. She broke off from her delicate sucking to point at a very generous whisky that shone gold in the flashing lights. "I didn't think you'd wish to partake of the fabulous cocktail so splashed out on a double double" she giggled.

"Up you come Q." An hour later James leaned down and wrapped one of Q's arms around his neck, bracing the skinny man's body with his hip so he could haul him to his feet. Q had forgotten what his legs were supposed to be doing, much to the humour of Eve and Gabe who roared with laughter as Q sagged. "You could always help" James grumbled.

"Just pick him up" Eve sniggered "he's light enough."

Q was halfway to the floor, the barman holding the door irritably waiting to close up. "Oh for fucks sake".

Q screamed as he was swung over James' shoulder, the agent's strong arms wrapped around his thighs leaving his head and arms dangling freely down James' back. The world span and Q had to swallow hard to prevent all the pretty coloured drinks making a dramatic reappearance. "Feel sick" he muttered, chin bouncing painfully off the older man's shoulder blade.

Next he knew he was being tumbled into the front seat of the Range Rover and James was leaning across his body, pressing him into the backrest. Q groaned wantonly diving for the bare strip of skin above James collar. He licked a wet stripe up to James ear. "Pack it in Q. I'm trying to strap you in!"

Q giggled, closing his eyes as dizziness engulfed him. "Home James!" He snorted.

Somehow by the time they were halfway back to the flat, Q had managed to sink sideways in the seat, even though he was strapped in, feet up and head resting in the seat next to James' thigh. "James," Q giggled one hand snaking up to rest on his thigh. "When Alec comes home will you sleep with us?"

"I already sleep with you, Q."

"Nooo that's not what I mean." Words came out more slurred wolf than human. James knew if he could see his eyes under the dark curls that flopped over his face they would be full wolf again. "You fuck Alec when I'm there. Wolf wants... I want... If Alec is there will..." Q's face nuzzled against his leg scenting him as his hand wandered farther up James' leg.

"Christ Q, I'm trying to drive here." Q huffed. Wolf huffed but pushed his dark muzzle hard against unseen alpha snuffling trying to find fur. Unseen alpha let him and snuffled against younger wolf torn ear.

They pulled up to the flat, James opening Q's door. "What the bloody hell did you do here, Q?" Trying to untangle him from the strapping.

"Wanted to snuggle," he muttered trying to sit up but slid out the door of the Range Rover instead. James managed to catch him before he banged his head on the door frame as he sank to the ground. "Fuck," Q giggled. "I'm pissed. Bloody fucking pissed. Are we at home?"

James bodily hauled him up off the ground again and with Q in front of him, his arms wrapped around his slender waist, James walked them both to the door. Q reached to undo the securities but James slapped his hands away. "Do have a death wish? Want to electrocute is both trying to do that pissed?"

Q wiggled and managed to turn around in James' arms to press his face into James' collarbone again. "No, I don't want to electrocute us," he smirked. "That would be a waste of amazing sex."

James managed to open the door and steer them inside. One hand Q pressed against the nearest wall while he fumbled to turn on a shadowed lamp. Turning back, Q was sliding down the wall, eyes closed. "Q? Okay?" James pulled him upright and when he opened his eyes they were vivid wolf. Wolf huffed and shoved against unseen alpha again.

"Bed Q." The young man whimpered. Wolf whimpered. "Will talk about this in the morning." James chuckled. "That is if you remember this in the morning. Come on. Bed for you." James hoisted him bodily over his shoulder again because there was no way he was going to make it up the stairs even if he crawled. This time Q didn't protest.

"I'm not sure if you going out with Moneypenny is a good thing,"James commented heading up the stairs toting Q. "She gets you into all sorts of trouble."

"I love Moneypenny." Q muttered against James back. "Moneypenny is my pack sister. Gabe and I adopted her. She lets us snuffle her hair." Q declared triumphantly as if it was a major accomplishment.

"Whatever you say, Q." James laughed setting him down in the edge of the bed. Q looked up at him with mournful wolf eyes. "Are you going to be ill?" Q shook his head 'no' as he started to try to deal with his shirt but couldn't quite manage to even get a hold of the bottom hem.

"Chris Q. You are worse than Alec." James stripped the young man's clothes off him. Slender fingers tried to undo James' shirt buttons at the same time. "Later Q. You need to sleep" he chuckled nudging Q's hands away and managed to maneuver him under the duvet. Q looked up at him with dark pleading wolf eyes. "Stay. Please. Can't sleep by myself. Wolf is lonely." Wolf pushed at alpha. Unseen alpha stood glaring at wolf but finally took a step forward.

"Alright Q."

"Thank you, James. "

"So help me, Q," James huffed at him as he began taking his clothes off. "If you vomit in the bed, I am never sleeping with you again."

"I'll make sure to vomit on the floor." Q muttered.

"Christ. You are worse than Alec."

If James thought he could get away with lying tensely on his own side of the huge bed Q soon disabused him of that notion by awkwardly shuffling across the expanse of mattress to wriggle against James' side.

"Cuddles, James" he demanded, worming his head beneath James' arm, messy hair tickling his ribs. James huffed but obliged, bending his arm around Q's bony shoulders to pull him in close. Q threw one long leg over the other man and used it as leverage to pull himself flush against James' body. The obvious weight of Q's semi-erect cock lolled teasingly against James' leg and Q gave an experimental nudge against his thigh.

James rolled his eyes in the dark and captured the questing fingers that were sliding down over his abs. He returned Q's hand to a safer position on his chest and held it there, stroking his thumb over Q's knuckles.

"Sleep, you exasperating child. You're going to feel dreadful come morning. Let's restrict your regret to a hangover, shall we?"

Q drifted into sleep but James was restive. Q had been blatant in his attraction, inhibitions disappearing faster than the absurd cocktails. If Gabriel hadn't interrupted James would have brought Q home and fucked him into the mattress. Well, maybe...

He buried his nose in Q's hair the way he'd witnessed the wolves scent one another and inhaled Q's vanilla and wood spice scent. Wolf snuffled sleepily at unseen alpha's chest, snuggling tighter against a furred body he could neither see nor feel.

Q's inebriation had allowed wolf to come to the fore, untamed and free of human hang ups and decorum. James recalled Q's wolf eyes watching him steadily. For the first time in his life James understood what it felt to be prey and it was intoxicating. He wanted to feel that wild quality rolling beneath him, pulling him in and urging him on. He groaned, sliding his hand beneath the duvet to adjust his erection and Q shifted against him, still half aroused in sleep.

Q and wolf both wanted and needed. Q didn't make the distinction, he said. Unseen alpha was content curled around his wolf, and James... James relaxed into sleep, happy to be exactly where he was in the moment with the evenings whisky warming him from within and the angular limbs of the young man sprawled over him.


	5. Gone 2 Weeks

James had gotten up long before Q even opened his eyes.  Coffee was made and breakfast started when the younger man finally attempted to join the land of the living.  Q wandering downstairs stopping at the bottom and just stared at James pottering around the kitchen.  Clad in only a pair of pyjama pants, hair askew and glasses missing, the one thing that stood out to James most of all was the still angry red scar that ran the length of Q's belly.

"Someone finally decided to grace of with their presence this morning."  James chuckled at Q who just stared at him like a grumpy toddler woken from his nap.

"You do know that just because it's pink, fruity, has an umbrella in it and Moneypenny sits in front of you that your are not required to drink it." 

"Yes I am." Q muttered stumbling towards the cupboard to try to find a cup to start the revitalization with caffeine.  "Moneypenny's rules.  Out with Moneypenny, no questions asked from 'her boys'.

"You really are a masochist, Q."   Q  huddled near the coffee pot cup clenched in both hands in front of him letting the steam drift up into his face. 

"Bacon." Q mumbled pointing at the pan on the stove top.  

"And..." James chuckled.

"Bacon please?" Q blinked at him.  Wolf still wandered in his eyes this morning James noticed.  Wolf yawned and stretched.  Wolf scented air searching for alpha but finding only unseen alpha.

James pointed to the chairs at the other side of the counter, "Sit Q." placing a bottle of pain relievers on the counter for him.  "Let's see if we can salvage your head with some breakfast."   Q took a seat and lay the side of his face down on the counter next to his coffee cup watching James cook out of the corner of his eye trying to focus.  Wolf pushed.  Wolf wanted to push at unseen alpha.  Q didn’t have the focus to push back at wolf.  Wolf snuffled at unseen alpha.  James turned around and glanced at the younger man.  “Sorry…” Q mumbled.  

"It's fine. Still surprises me when I feel your wolf."

"Me, James. We're not separate."

James nodded, sliding bacon onto a plate with a helping of eggs. After a moment he added a couple more rashers. Q was too damn skinny and needed feeding up. "Think you can raise your head enough to eat?" He chuckled placing the plate under Q's nose.

"I'll lie on the plate and suck it into my mouth if necessary." He did at least manage a semi-slumped position, one elbow propping his head up, the other hand shovelling food. He speared a bacon rasher and began nibbling from the edge. Wolf perked up. "It's good" Q mumbled with his mouth full, poking his coffee mug with the end of his fork. "Refill? I need buckets to get me to work."

"Sunday. No work. You've been averaging 14-hour days Q. You're exhausted and hungover. Today you stay put.  Not even getting dressed."

Q looked faintly rebellious, ruined by the grey tinge to his pale skin and the fact wolf had slumped down against his new found unseen best buddy. Unseen alpha nuzzled the damaged ear.

James nodded to the lounge. "Sofa is all yours. Throw, laptop, tablet, phone... All present and waiting for you. I know I have no chance of winning this argument if I don't let you access work at least."  

Q gaped at him, long fingers massaging his temples where the headache still throbbed. "You got my laptop...?"

"The lock on your wardrobe is pitiful" James grinned. "You're staying in pjs for as long as I can... Look... If you behave I'll cook later. Steak. So rare it's still breathing if I must."

"Why?" Q asked mystified. "If this is about last night...?"

"Just taking care of you Q. Now shoo... More coffee is on its way."

Once settled on the sofa, Q was lost for the day without speaking a word.   Except when he call and ramble things that James did not understand to the skeleton staff on duty in TSS. Or when he would yell at his laptop in frustration something obviously not going as he had planned.  When that would happen, he would jump back into his slender fingers racing over the keyboard.  

At one point James checked on him only time find the younger man hiding under the throw blanket with the faint glow of laptop and tablet shining out from underneath.  Another time he had dozed off laptop on his chest with a program running, using his tablet for a pillow, mobile clutched in his hand.  James would occasionally replace his empty cup with a warm one and small plates of snacks throughout the day.

Finally early evening, James came to stand next to the sofa. Q had no idea that he was there.   Wolf was distracted.  James finally had to run a hand through Q's hair then raising his chin up with two fingers to break his concentration forcing him to look up.  "15 more minutes Q. Time to shut it down.  You've been at it all day.  Wrap it up.  Besides,"  James chuckled. "You've had possession of the sofa all day.  Time to share."  

"But I need to..." He began to protest. Unseen alpha huffed and pushed at wolf.  Q sighed but didn't argue anymore.  

A few minutes later Q had reached a point where he could stop for the day, closing up his laptop he was drawn to the kitchen where something smelling amazing was being cooked by James. “Meat? Rare?  You promised, James.  If I behaved.” Q smirked.   Wolf pushed at unseen alpha.  Unseen alpha hesitated briefly but let wolf inside. James slid a glass of wine over the counter to the younger man.  “Let’s try not to overindulge tonight, shall we.”  It had been an interesting day watching the young man work, concentrate, create.  It gave him a different perspective as to why Q was one of the best at what he did.  

They both sat at the counter to eat while Q tried to explain to James what he had been working on all day.  James watched the young man eat and talk with his hands at the same time.  He couldn’t help but laugh at Q when he picked up a piece of steak with his fingers and kept on eating it while talking, not even realizing what he had down.  “Not wolf, Q.  And it's not rabbit.”

“Oh god.. sorry.. it just.” Q stammered. Wolf huffed at unseen alpha. 

James had cooked so Q cleaned up after dinner.  It was only fair since James had waited on him all day.  When the kitchen was put back together, Q returned to the sofa where James had taken up residence at one end and was flipping through channels trying to find something worthwhile to watch.  Q dug his tablet out of the sofa cushions and curled up in the throw again at the opposite end.  “No work, Q. Surf if you want but if you login again to the MI6 servers I will confiscate your tech.” James chided not even glancing at him. 

Laptop, throw and sofa occupied him for about 15 minutes before he was up roaming the flat again.  With nothing to occupy him, keep his attention focused, Q paced.  Wolf paced.  Wolf sought alpha.  Q wandered to the kitchen and made tea which he left sitting in the counter he wandered to the garden door and stood there staring out at the night sky.  Then he wandered back to the sofa and grabbed up his tablet again.  

A few moments later he back to the kitchen to make another cup of tea since the previous one was now cold. Finally Q wandered upstairs and came back wearing one of Alec's tshirts and a hoodie with it pulled up to his nose seeking the scent of alpha.  Back to the kitchen again to get his possibly still warm cup of tea. 

"Q if you don't fucking sit down for more than 10 minutes, I swear I will tie you to the sofa," James growled at him.  "You are exhausting me watching you pace. Sit." James pointed to the sofa. Q glared at him.  Wolf huffed.  He paused behind the sofa as he took the long way around.  James knew he had stopped close enough to scent him also before slender legs crawled over the back of the sofa and the younger man perched on the cushions glaring at him, tablet in hand.  Wolf paced. Unseen alpha pushed at him until he lay down. 

"2 weeks," Q finally spoke out of nowhere, in context with nothing. James turned to him with questioning look. "Alec. Gone. 2 weeks and no contact."

"He's fine, Q.  If he wasn't we would have heard from him.  He would have found a way to contact us."

"Too far away." Q huffed.  Wolf huffed.   Q finally settled in on the sofa somewhat.  Before James knew it, a slender frame was pushing against him,  nose buried into his shoulder.  "Demanding little shite." James snorted as he readjusted on the sofa so he could wrap an arm around Q's slim shoulders to get comfortable.  Wolf whined and snuffed at unseen alpha's ears.  Unseen alpha pushed smaller dark wolf to the ground with a large paw.  James relaxed and let wolf in as Q leaned into him.  


	6. Intrusion

  
Walls fell. Alpha suddenly looked up sensing something far away.

"What's the matter, sweetie? 

"Nothing... Nothing. Must have been a car door down the street."

Wolf snarled.  

Alpha. 

Female.  

Alpha smelled of sex.

Wolf whined.  

Q whined pulling back from James’ arm so hard that he was a jumble of arms and legs scrambling to get off the sofa in panic. Wolf vividly present in his eyes.  Q paced the room pulling at the hoodie and tshirt of Alec's that he was wearing throwing them across the room.  

"Q?  Q?  What the fucking hell?" James was on his feet trying to understand what was happening.  He reached out to grab the young man by the arm and curtail his pacing but Q whined and pushed him away when James took a hold of his arm. 

“Don’t touch me!” Q screamed and skipped out of range of James’ hand. His sense of Alec had receded now he and James were no longer in contact, but now that Q knew…  
  
Sex. Female.  
  
“Q, stand still and just tell me what the fucking hell has you so agitated!”  Q trembled and whined. Wolf whined. James felt Q’s distress thrumming painfully through his own chest.  He grabbed Q’s arm again, intent on getting him to just calm down, refusing to be shaken off until the young man stopped pacing and answered his question. Q’s eyes were full wolf, lips drawn back in a silent snarl, his fingers contracted into claws.  James released him sensing wolf perilously close to the surface.  
  
“He’s fucking someone. A woman. Alec is fucking a woman somewhere.”  Q growled and rubbed at the spot on his arm where James had touched him like he could erase the knowledge physically. Angry human tears threatened in eyes that had gone feral.  
  
“Fuck!” James scrubbed his hands over his face.  They should have anticipated this, should have talked about it before Alec left, but it would never have occurred to Alec that it would be an issue. Sometimes the git was so fucking unobservant, but perhaps Q had never bothered to tell Alec he was only his second lover?  In some ways Q was so bloody naïve, like a teenager with a new crush. James cursed.  Unseen alpha sent him to the floor, then James pulled Q into his arms, holding him tightly, not letting him squirm away. He needed to know.  “I’m sorry.”  
  
Alpha came crashing in.  
Sex scent.  
Female moans.  
  
Far away Alec slid easily between dark tanned thighs.  
  
"Oh darling, yes! Oh baby…”  
  
Alec’s rhythm faltered when he felt their presence. Alpha growled, snapped at wolf. Pushed wolf away.  
  
Barriers slammed into place. Wolf howled. Rejected.  
  
Q tore out of James’ embrace, dashing for the bedroom shedding clothes as he went. Alpha had rejected wolf. Alec had betrayed him.  Q’s body had responded to Alec’s arousal. He felt dirty, used.  
  
James followed him into the bedroom, watched him silently as he turned on the shower. When Q turned on him his eyes blazed savage wolf. Wolf howled. “He cheated on us.”  
  
Blue eyes turned icy. James body tensed, poised for a fight. “He didn’t” he said coldly. “It's part of the job. Seduction of your mark is often the quickest way to learn what you need to know. If you’re going to be with him you better get used to it.”  
  
Q snarled. Wolf pounced. Q’s fingers bunched in the front of James shirt, his other hand hard on the agent’s neck as he attacked James unresponsive mouth with a ferocious kiss. “Fuck me. I want you to. Now!”  
  
James pushed him off roughly, twisting Q’s arm up his back and sending him face down into the bed.  One knee leaned painfully into Q’s lower back.  “Really Q?  You want me as revenge for Alec doing his job?  You’re a childish little shite at times.”  Wolf thrashed beneath the huge paw that pinned him.  Wolf needed.  Alphas rejected.  
  
Q pressed his face into the duvet to hide the tears that fell freely.  After a moment James threw him off, rising from the bed and stalking to the door.  “I’m not going to hold this against you Q.  You’re upset, not rational.  This is Alec’s fault, not yours.”  He sighed, softening his tone.  “Have your shower.  I’ll give you half an hour.  If you don’t want me to join you in bed tonight lock the door.  I won’t be offended.”

Q paced the bedroom.  Wolf paced.   Q howled and wolf joined in.  Alphas had rejected him.  Both alphas were furious with him.  He should have known.  Should have realised.  Heading to the wardrobe, he pulled out a pair of trousers and a neatly pressed button down.  He could go to work.  Stay there.  There was a sofa in the Major's office... his office now.   He grabbed up his phone and started to dial Gabe but stopped.   

Q howled and paced, open button down trailing behind him.   Wolf whimpered.   Q had known in his head, somewhere.  Packaged neat and tidy in the logical highly intelligent part of his head.  But feral wolf had just reacted and overwrote what he should have been able to reasonably think through.  "Fuck" he growled throwing his boots across the bedroom.  How had he gotten so out of sync and lacking in control.  Alphas had rejected him on so many levels.  Even though he should have understood, trying to balance out both of him was not working at the moment.  

He needed to make things right with Alphas, at least attempt.  Maybe they would not completely leave him on his own.  Q sank down into the chair in the corner of the bedroom, knees drawn up into a tight ball.  

James had paced the floor downstairs still feeling Q raging in his chest.  He dashed off a quick message to Alec.  "Bloody fucking bastard.  Do you EVER think!  Could have talked to him.  You've just destroyed all his trust in one night."  Not ever expecting to hear back from him but it helped vent his anger and frustration. 

And that is where James found him 45 minutes later.  Bedroom door not locked, actually standing wide open, not at all what James had been expecting.  "Q?  Is it alright to come in?" James didn't want to push knowing wolf was still churning.

"Yes, James."  Voice coming from the far corner of the room not from where he expected it.  Half dressed in his work clothes, he remained curled up in the chair half expecting another cuff from unseen alpha.  Wolf still there in his eyes.  Wolf whined. Q was contained.  In a very calm collected voice, opposite of what James was sensing under in the younger man.   "I apologize for overreacting.  It is unacceptable.  I let wolf take control.  I know what is involved with your missions.  It just never.. I didn't expect the onslaught of the sensations and wolf and my reactions." His mobile was lying on the table next to him still open to call Gabe in he needed to go somewhere for the night. 

James hunkered down beside the chair stroking his hand cautiously through Q's unruly hair.  Wolf looked back at him, poised to flee, but Q spoke again in a level tone. "If you'd like me to go...? Gabe will put me up, help me contain wolf and restore some balance."

James shook his head. "Restoring balance is my job I believe.  Isn't that what you need from your Alpha Q?"

Q looked uncertain.  Wolf whined, cautiously sniffed.  Unseen alpha stood over him protectively.  "Let's get you to bed.  We both need some proper rest to put this into some perspective. I have no doubt Alec will call soon." James sighed.  His partner could potentially be an utter twat about this, but hopefully his ire would be directed towards James and not Q.  

Q allowed himself to be pulled to standing and stood quietly while James undressed him.  "James...  I'm sorry for what I said.  If I made you believe that I only wanted you because I was mad...  It's not..."

"Shush" James brushed his lips over Q's brow.  "It's fine.  Time to sleep."

There was an irritating buzzing coming from somewhere, repetitive and annoying, but it wasn't the noise that had woken Q.  He was tucked under James chin, nestled against his collarbone, somehow enveloped by the other man's warm body.  Wolf snoozed contentedly curled sleepily in security.  But James had become instantly alert, every muscle tensed ready to react to danger and it was that that had woken Q.

"It's your phone" James said once he had identified the intrusive noise.  "Bedside table.  Hold on..."  He reached across Q, squashing him under his chest to retrieve it.  "Shit! Couldn't fucking wait till morning could he?"

Q shrank from the phone.  Alec was going to be angry.  Wolf cowered against unseen alpha.  The phone went silent, but as soon as James had shuffled himself to a sitting position it began to vibrate again.  He didn't even bother to offer it to Q this time.  "You fucking wanker Alec" he barked down the phone.  "You have no fucking idea what you've done to him."

"Well it seems you're handling it, James." Alec snarled down the phone.  "He got a lot fucking calmer all of a sudden.  Where is he?"  

James looked down at Q who had instinctively huddled against his side making himself small.  Alpha was furious.  Alpha growled, pushing as hard as he could from a distance. The contact between their bodies amplified Alpha but wolf was too terrified to move away.  Q whined.  James' hand crept into Q's hair, petting him soothingly.  "He's sleeping.  Fuck off Alec and call back in the morning."

"You're a shit liar James.  I can feel him.  Hand the phone over."

"Do you want to talk to him?  You don't have to."  Q had waited almost two weeks to hear from Alec.  He wanted his Alec, not angry Alpha.  Wolf whined.  Q held out his hand for the phone.

"Alec. I'm sorry... I didn't know... And I thought you were..."

"Shut up Q and listen to me." Q flinched from the command and the slap. "You never do that to me again when I'm working.  I almost lost her.  Ten days it took me to win her confidence and you almost made me fucking lose it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't ..."

"You're the bloody Quartermaster now.  Think!"  Alpha growled.  Wolf growled back.  Q pushed away from James' chest and sat up.

"New Quartermaster, Alec! Not like I've been doing this for long. There are some things I still don't know." The unfairness of Alec's attack needled Q even as wolf sidled away. "And pardon me if I attach a bit of importance to fidelity. Wolf chooses Alec.  Long term. If you can't fucking handle that then you're just as bad as me."  Q hurled the phone into the duvet and exited the bedroom.  "Tell him to call again when he's ready to say sorry."

"Do you ever bloody fucking think, Alec.  This had nothing to do with him being Quartermaster." James snarled at him picking up the phone.  "And if that brief interruption was enough to possibly make you lose your mark, then you are losing your touch, Alec.  Maybe it's time for you to retire instead of me. "  Alec started to snark back at James but he wasn't listening and just talked over him.  "Conversation over, Alec." and disconnected the call.   Phone started to ring again but James ignored it.  Alec would eventually get tired of calling and give up the fight. James jumped up out the the bed and hurried downstairs, needing to find Q. 

Q was at the kitchen counter already logged into the servers at work, glare of the screen reflecting off his glasses. "Before you start James, Alec is right.  I should have known.  Quartermaster has to come first.  Always before wolf and Zaquary."   Wolf was still there in his eyes but walls were set hard and fast.  "Go back to bed, James.  You need sleep.  There just a couple more hours until dawn and I'll take the tube in the morning so you don't have to bother."

"Q, come back to bed.  Alec is a fucking wanker." James sighed and inwardly cursed Alec even more.  The damage had been done and they were both going to have to tread lightly or they would lose their connection with the younger man.   Something James that he was not willing to risk, it suddenly occurred to him 

"I"m fine, James. " he sighed 

"Q, no matter angry you are at the moment, Alec is still a wanker.  Don't make me pull alpha on you.  Tonight has been hard enough on everyone involved."  Unseen alpha pushed at wolf trying to get his attention.  Wolf was stronger than alpha had known.  Unseen alpha snarled.  Wolf bowed his head finally. 

  
  
  
  



	7. What were we thinking

James lounged in the sofa stretched out half watching a rugby match and half dozing. His training routine had taken a holiday while he was on his "disappearance holiday. Getting back into that routine was harder than he had realised. However, it didn't have an affect on his evening consumption of alcohol, tumbler sat on the floor next to the sofa.

Q wandered the flat, from kitchen to bedrooms to lounge and back again. He flounced in the far end of the sofa attempting to watch the match which lasted all of 5 minutes before he was up and wandering again. "Christ Q. You're exhausting me just watching you. What is wrong with you tonight? How many cups of tea have you made and lost in the flat tonight?" Wolf flinched.

"Restless." Was the only muttered answer he got. Wolf paced and paced. Unseen alpha huffed. Wolf ignored. Mobile chirped. Q pulled it from the pocket of Alec's hoodie, which had now become Q's personal wallowing attire. Q texted a quick reply, grabbed a cooling cup of tea, his tablet and headed for the darkness of the small garden area of the flat.

Q's sheltered walls dropped and James immediately felt the anxiousness in the younger man. Wolf whined. Wolf's attention was pulled elsewhere. When he didn't come back right away and restless wolf continued as a steady "background", James went to check on him. "Q? Alright?" He stuck his head out the door of the garden.

Q was curled up in the wicker sofa, coffee table pulling close so he could reach his tea, tablet propped up on his knees. "Skype with Natty. Didn't want to disturb your game."

James turned back into the kitchen and poured himself another drink and started to head back to sofa when he heard Q say "Oh Natty. I wish I could be there." Wolf scented the air for other wolf. Unseen alpha frozen. James paused and listened. It wasn't that he didn't like Nathaniel, but he meant home to Q and always would. Not to mention that the young restaurateur would always hold a place in Q's and wolf's heart. Alec was openly jealous of Nathaniel and had no qualms about showing it. And when it came to the connection between the two of them, neither Nathaniel or Q had much common sense if the other one was in need. So James eavesdropped. For Alec's sake, he told himself.

"I don't know what happened, Zaquary. I thought things were going great and the next thing I know I come home and all of Chris' things are going out if the apartment. He was so vague when we finally spoke."

"Oh Natty. Sometimes there just aren't words for emotions. Especially when there is another entire level with wolf." Q sighed picking up his tea cup taking a sip even though it had gone cold. "Believe me, I know."

"He said I spent too much time at the restaurant. Too much time with my extended family meaning at Max's home."

"Did he mention that you never wash dishes and leave your dirty socks all over everywhere?" Q laughed.

"Oh thank you. You are so sympathetic. I hate you, Zaquary Lewis."

"No you don't Natty." Wolf pushed at other wolf. Huffed at his ears and pushed into the dark fur on his side.

"Why did we ever break up? What were we thinking?"

"I don't even remember, Natty. And I don't even remember whose idea it was to begin with Natty. Moronic idea. Not one of our better moments." Q giggled and sighed. Setting down his cup, he laid down on the sofa curling up with the tablet. Unseen alpha tensed. James tried to not let his emotions come to the surface. Q would probably sense him there.

There was silence for a long time. "Come home, Zaquary.

There was silence again. "You know I can't Natty."

"But you said you had been promoted so you can't be on the bad list anymore."

"Just because I was promoted doesn't mean that I'm still not one step away from prison. I'm still basically under house arrest. I’m in the middle of way too many projects that I can’t leave at the moment. It would leave them vulnerable." Q sighed wanting nothing more than to be able to curl up with Nathaniel at the moment. Given him the comfort of someone who knew him and understood all the aspects of him. Chris has not been pack and would have never understood pack.

"I should be asking how you are? Is Alec taking care of you? I'm surprised he hasn't interrupted our conversation already." Nathaniel laughed. Alec and Nathaniel had a "tolerate each other" relationship at best.

"He's out. Work." Wolf whined. Scented the air at the mention of Alpha. Searching.

"You aren't alone are you?" Wolf whined. Stood. Needing to place itself between smaller dark wolf and unseen danger.

“No Natty. Don’t panic.” he chuckled at his overprotective packmate. “James is staying here with me.”

“Might as well be alone. Last time he stayed with you was a disaster.” Nathaniel huffed. “You’d be better off here at home. Where you can be cared for. Where people love you.” Unseen alpha tensed. Wanted to set the younger man right. They were perfectly capable of taking care of Q.

“I’m fine, Natty. You worry too much. Mother hen.” Q teased his ex. “I manage. Always have, you know that.”

Nathaniel sighed. Wolf was restless. Needing. “Do you love him, Zaquary?”

“I think so, Natty. Doesn’t mean you won't always be in my heart though.”

“Does he love you?” Nathaniel couldn't’ help but push the subject with Zaquary. He missed him and there would always be something between them. A connection involving the multiple layers of their lives and pack.

“I don’t know, Natty. Maybe. We don’t talk about it. Alec and James don’t really deal in love. It doesn’t fall into the way they lead their lives. I suppose it's something that just isn’t an option with what they do.” James tensed. The reality of Q’s words. He knew the were boundaries in what they were capable of giving, feeling, openly offering. And yet, he still cared and felt for them.

“You need someone who loves you, Zaquary. I still say you should be here.”

“How is everyone? Josh? Payton?” trying to change the subject before both of them became overly upset and wolf became more agitated. “Have you been to the farm lately? I miss being able to run there.”

“Everyone is fine. Busy. Doing well. Oh, you need to call Max and Rosalyn. I think they have something to tell you. It's a good thing you moved out the the annex and opened up a bedroom.” Nathaniel smirked.

“No! Not another.” Q giggled. “Seriously?! I’m going to have another brother or a sister?”

“Last I heard they think it's twins again. You really should call Rosalyn. I know she would be overjoyed to talk to you.” They babbled back and forth about things at the farm. The kids and how fast they were growing. He missed them. They were utter chaos all the time but he adored his siblings and missed the life with pack. Nathaniel caught him up on all the latest happenings with the restaurant, the rest of the pack, and where Richard and Eleanor had been traveling.

“I’ll try to call her in the next day or so. I promise.” Q paused for a moment. “You going to be alright, Natty?”

“Of course. Like you said. I’ll manage. We always do. You are just so far away.”

“I’ll try to come home soon Natty. I promise. I’ll try to manage something.”

“Don’t run away again, Zaquary.”

“Yes, Mum.” he huffed. “I miss you, Natty.” He touched a finger to the screen wishing he was there with Natty to be able to help him through the rough time. “I’ll check in with you in a day or so. I love you, Natty.” he disconnected the call quickly feeling how upset Nathaniel was.

Q sat out in the garden for a few minutes longer lost in thought, watching the night sky. He finished his cold tea before gathering up his tablet to head back inside. Wolf was restless. Wolf whined at the feel of empty spaces. Packmate. Distant Alpha. Q stepped back into the flat to find James at the kitchen counter staring at him. Wolf cringed and waited for the cuff from unseen alpha. Q couldn’t read the look on James’ face but felt something conflicted in him. He headed towards the sofa when a strong hand grabbed him, pulling him back. James pinned him, back to the counter a hand on either side of him trapping him there. Wolf cowered. Unseen alpha snarled.

“You are ours, Q. Ours. Alec’s and mine. You aren’t going anywhere.”

 


	8. Time and Place

"Well, it's certainly interesting" Q said, peering over the top of his glasses at Gabe's shoulder.  The little inked devil seemed to wink back at him. "Why that?"

"Greg always says I'm either the devil or the angel on his shoulder.  His conscience.  When he's having a hard time, you know?" Q did know.  He'd witnessed the bruises but that was quite a while ago.  Lestrade had turned his life around following the breakdown of his marriage and he and Gabe were almost officially 'a couple'. 

The new tattoo, one of an increasing artwork across Gabe's golden skin, was a cheeky little devil with an impressive hard on.  "It's not exactly subtle is it?" Q said.  "I hope the proportion of cock to body is in no way representative of your actual love life,  otherwise, fucking ouch!"

Gabe grinned at him across the pub table.  The waitress had just delivered huge double-stacked burgers, cooked rare and with chilli sauce for Gabe, extra cheese for Q, as well as a mountain of chunky fries and coleslaw. "You realise after being with me half an hour you swear like a trooper? Evie noticed."

"And you and the delectable Moneypenny are dating now? Meeting without me? I'm devastated Gabriel" Q teased.

"Not likely.  Greg thinks she's a bad influence! I'm not allowed out with her on my own." Q laughed, clutching his sides drunkenly. 

"James says the same.  Says her choice of beverage is designed to get pretty dark haired boys into trouble." They grinned at each other, unofficial pack brothers, discussing their very unwolf pack sister.  Of all their friends Evie could run her own pack, wolf or not.

"Have you heard from Alec?" Gabe asked, taking a massive bite of burger.  Juices ran down his chin and he swept them up with one fingertip into his mouth.

"Not since 'the night'" Q said sadly.  The night he'd inadvertently crashed Alec seducing his mark. The night that James had switched his attention from distant caution to full on protective alpha. When he told Gabe the other man had laughed uproariously. "Oh man, those two fighting for your attention? You poor, lucky bastard!"

"I have news of the Prick" Gabe said triumphantly.  Q groaned, but Gabe said "no seriously, you'll love it.  He's only fucking in love?"

Q gagged on his burger.  "What the actual fuck-?"

"Honestly. Kid you not.  Greg brought this friend of his in that had been turned by a rogue and Mycroft has only gone and fallen for him.  Short bloke, ex-army.  John, I think his name is. Mycroft is always in his room doing the nasty."

"Fucks sake Gabe. Eating here!" The thought of Mycroft and anyone doing... Well, that, was horrifying. 

"He's alright actually.  Not sure what to make of me, but no one is."  They ate in silence for a while until Gabe asked "What does Alec like? I mean apart from fucking you and Bond, and shitloads of vodka."

Q thought for a moment, shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, why?"

"You should get something he likes tattooed somewhere intimate as a welcome home gift" Gabe grinned.

"No way, not going to happen" Q snorted, but he tucked the idea away for future perusal.

* * *

 

"006 is on comms asking for Intel." Was what Q was met with when he came back into TSS from test firing a new pistol at the firing range.    
  
"Thank you. I'll take the comms," the Quartermaster stepped up to his workstation, inserted his earpiece and switched the agent to his comms feed.    
  
"It's nice of you to finally join all of us, 006."   
  
"Quartermaster." Came the smooth reply of 006 from somewhere in Brazil.     
  
"I have the Intel you requested ready to transmit to you if you are ready. However though,  the last item requested, the data on it is still being verified."   
  
"Send it, Q. I'm as ready as I'll ever be.  ETA on that last item.  Needed to close the deal here. Intel needs to be accurate."   
  
"Hence the delay, 006. I refuse to send my agents out with shoddy Intel. Estimated completion 2200 hours.  Possibly beforehand but 2200 as a set time."   
  
"Channel change, Q?"   
  
Q switched the comms to private and wandered towards his office. "Are you needing special Intel or equipment, 006?"   
  
"Q?  Are things alright?" Alec voiced changed, soften slightly.    
  
"If you are in need of equipment I can make arrangements for the local Station to assist you." Q ignored the direction that Alec was heading with their conversation, closing his office door behind him. Wolf stood sending closeness of alpha but Q pushed wolf away locking down his walls tight as possible. 

"Q.   Fucking hell.  Talk to me." Alpha searched for wolf.   
  
"006. I've sent you your Intel.  You don't seem to be able tell me what else you are in need of for your mission.  I am not a mind reader, unfortunately,  so you are going to have to tell me if you need further assistance with your mission."   
  
"Damnit Zaquary!  Are we alright?  You and I?" Alpha tried to push at wolf but still couldn't find him.  

"Time and place, 006." He would never let Alec accuse him of not being his Quartermaster when needed.  "I'll have your remaining Intel at 2200 hours if you can check in then please.  I'll be on the comms at that time.  And Alec, the answer to your question is I don't know.  Q out." 

 


	9. Death of a name

"Just because he's hot doesn't mean you should let him get away with being a knob" Gabe said indignantly when Q had brought him up to speed with his latest short conversation over the comms with Alec. The agent seemed to be making a point of checking in at least once a day if he could and Q was starting to feel he was being worn down. With every conversation wolf pined and Alpha pushed and the distance hurt.

"I'm not, but he was right Gabe. It's what he does and I have to live with it. I suppose when James goes out it will be the same."

"But you're not sleeping with him." Gabe's eyes narrowed accusingly "unless you're keeping secrets Zaquary Lewis?" He looked across the pub to where James and Greg sat at a table laughing at some joke. James had a pint of Guinness in front of him while Gregory stuck to lemonade. The two dark haired young men picked up their bottles of lager and made their way back to the table.

"Sleeping, yes" Q smirked "but nothing else. Yet."

James looked up at Q when he brushed his fingers across the back of the blond's neck. James offered a rare unguarded smile that sparkled mischievously in his blue eyes as his hand slid possessively around Q's waist pulling him down to the bench seat beside him. Gabe gave Q a knowing smirk that Q returned.

"What are you two looking so pleased about?" Greg asked suspiciously. "If you're plotting anything else for this evening, forget it. We're having a quiet meal, bit of chat and relaxing. Between Mycroft's drama and a double murder I'm beat this week."

Gabe snuggled closer and kissed his cheek. "You're such a grumpy old git. Why do I even go out with you? This is a date, they're meant to be fun."

"I've been witness to your kind of fun far too recently" James chuckled. "Some of us can only manage to party hard once in a blue moon. I'm with Greg on this. A few drinks after food and then I'm taking Q home." Unseen alpha snuffled at wolf's torn ear. James' hand was warm on Q's waist, his thumb rubbing a slow circle on the softer skin he had encountered under the hem of the t-shirt above the waistband of Q's jeans.

"Is this a date?" Q's brow creased into a tiny frown. James paused with his glass almost to his mouth and then grinned.

"It's not my usual choice for a first date, but yes, why not? Unless you don't like the idea?" Unseen alpha was alert. A wariness appeared briefly in James' eyes, quickly blinked away to be replaced by the cocky self-assurance James wore like armour.

A date? Christ, Q hadn't dated since... Well Natty like to take him out. Meals, movies, drinks, but even when they split they still did that. He and Alec hadn't really bothered with the getting-to-know you and had skipped straight to fuck-me-now. This was new. And intriguing...

Q smiled and leaned into him, braving a quick peck on the cheek that had Gabe snorting with laughter across the table. Q aimed a kick at him under the table. "Fuck off you. Ok James, a date it is."

"So what's your usual MO for a first date Bond?" Greg grinned at him. For all the conflict between the two men over the months they'd known one another, they managed to get along quite well socially.

James shrugged. "Haven't dated in years. Alec and I aren't generally in the same country long enough to worry about pleasant outings."

"But if you'd planned your first date with Q...?" Gabe shot his friend a wicked look and moved his legs out of kicking range.

If Gabriel thought he could fluster James he was mistaken. James smiled easily and turned to Q. "Oh I think that's quite simple really. I believe Q would appreciate something a little special. Perhaps a trip to the ballet and an intimate dinner at my favourite restaurant."

"Ballet? What? Like men in tights poncing about on stage?" Greg snorted, almost spitting his drink. "You think the likes of him would enjoy that? Actually, he's a fucking Holmes, of course he would."

"Ballet is very athletic" Gabe said in defence of his friend. "Not that I would fancy it, but you know... They're fit."

Q looked thoughtful. "I've never seen a ballet, but I like to dance. It would be amazing to have the control over your body that a dancer has." He smiled at James, running his nose down the line of the blond's jaw. James shivered. "As a first date that would have been very lovely I think."

* * *

 

"I just wanted you to know what was happening and why. I couldn't put you two, Max and Rosalyn through thinking that." He realized that he may be leaving a connection open that needed to be closed, against protocol, but he couldn't put them through the strain of thinking he was dead. It may be a mistake he would regret later though. Besides they would know different. Pack alpha would know the lie. Pack alpha would still feel him. Nathaniel would still feel him.

And, he was selfishly doing it for himself, not being able to give up the only semblance of family he had, since his own blood family's ability to care was nonexistent.

"I'll explain to Max and Rosalyn of course, son. If at all possible, you should try to see them sometime." Richard commented. The elder alpha's presence still had a calming influence over him after all these years. "I realize that may be near to impossible now, but I think you both need it."

"I'll try Richard. I don't know if or when that will be possible. I'll contact Nathaniel with a new contact number for you two use."

  
"Just be safe, Zaquary. That's what matters." Q could hear Eleanor's voice in the background and he knew what the next part of the conversation is going to be. Almost as if it is scripted. It couldn't be avoided.

"I don't want to push son, but are you alright? Alphas taking care of you?". There was genuine concern in the elder alpha's voice. Not only had Max and Rosalyn adopted him in Boston, but Richard and Eleanor had also. Became the grandparents that he has never had in his life. "You're distant son. Your feel has changed. Wolf is guarded. Closed."

"I'm fine, Sir. It's the job I suppose." Richard was correct, could always read him. Wolf was guarded. Wolf was closed off. Shut away. He couldn't open up to Richard about everything that had happened since he had come to London. That included telling him about changing Alec, and the outcome of that fiasco. "I'll be touching base with Natty soon, Sir. Please give my love to everyone."


	10. Long since gone

"Elder brother." Q crooned into the phone. He could be just as smarmy as Mycroft ever was when needed. After all, he had learned from the best at an early age. 

"Zaquary. A phone call from you is highly unusual but I am afraid I am rather busy at the moment. Unless you are calling me to say you have reconsidered where you allegiance belongs." Predictable. No matter what else was happening if Mycroft Holmes thought there was any possibility that he could pull his youngest sibling in under his control, he was not going to pass up an opportunity. 

"There are two things that I wish to discuss with you that are important." A muffled voice in the background let Q know that his brother was not alone. "Do not think you can put me off Mycroft. It would be of a benefit to you to remember that while you were off gallivanting who knows where, I assumed a position that can and will affect the outcome of every one of your schemes, in more than one way." Q hated resorted to Mycroft's tactics but he knew it was the only way to deal with his brother. It was time to push back. Alpha snarled. Wolf snarled and pushed back standing his ground. 

The voice appeared again and Mycroft muted the call momentarily. "It's business. I'll only be a moment longer." He heard his brother comment when he returned to the call. Alpha was distracted. Wolf growled and stalked. James felt wolf's tension as soon as exited the Range Rover when he arrived back at the flat. It became even more prevalent, tight and raging, when he came through the front door of the flat.

"I'm glad to know I'm 'only business' now, Mycroft. We do understand each other now. One of the reasons I'm calling is I'm concerned for your well being, brother dear. I've have heard a vicious rumour that my elder brother has developed some semblance of feelings. The word love is being thrown around. Are you seriously ill, brother dear? Should the Haven doctors be contacted? Oh I forgot, you seem to be already ensconced in Haven with your new pack member that has drawn all your attention." 

Alpha snarled and tried to cuff wolf. Wolf snarled back and stood his ground. Wolf would not be forced to submit. Unseen alpha stepped up behind wolf. Not interfering. Not his place. James came to stand behind Q wrapping an arm around his waist with a small hug. He didn't want to interfere. Q needed to deal with his bastard of a brother in his own way, to find a way to move beyond his control over him. 

"Zaquary! Do not.."

"No Mycroft. You do not tell me anything. No longer. I am not yours to command. You have a new pup in your midst to command. Hopefully for his sake, he'll come to his senses soon and find out just was a despicable person you are." Q pulled away from James and paced the kitchen. Temper flared and he fought to contain it, suppress it. Wolf needed to stand to alpha. 

"Which brings me to my other reason for calling you, Mycroft." Wolf crouched and snarled. Unseen alpha huffed at him. Growled low. "I know that you have always been so concerned about my well being. Why is it that when I happen to take on the task of cleaning up my file, do I find that I am already deceased? And seem to have been deceased since I was 16 years old. How odd, brother dear. Now I know why Sherlock never attempted to contacted me." Q snarled into the phone. James grabbed the younger man by the arm, pulled Q around to face him as wolf flared. Q's eyes were full wolf, viciously gleaming.


	11. Asserting a Claim

"You should definitely get that tattoo" Gabe giggled "on your arse."

"Not all men like tattooed arses" Q laughed, leaning against the bar and sipping from his bottle. He felt movement behind him and instinctively moved to allow another customer access to the bar.

"Shame to spoil a perfectly lush arse like that with ink" a voice said in his ear. Q jumped, and spun around to meet a pair of laughing brown eyes. The rest of the man was just as attractive. Short spiked brown hair and not too many muscles. Not that Q was looking, but he had just said he had a nice arse. It would be rude to ignore him. "Just because you have a fondness for tats don't force your boyfriend to get one." He said over Q's head to Gabe.

Gabe snorted "We're not together. Just out for a drink."

"Really?" Spiky-hair was examining Q again. "I'm meeting a mate here, but how about I buy you a drink? I'm Rob."

Q waved his full bottle at him. "I'm good thanks." He purposely withheld his name, turning back to Gabe who was smirking at the brown-haired Man.

"My bottle's nearly done" he grinned. "Want to buy me one?"

Rob shrugged. If it meant he could chat with the cute guy in glasses for a while it was worth it. "Sure, same again?"

Q felt his mobile buzz in his pocket for the third time. He pulled it out and checked the caller. James again.

"Ignore him" Gabe hissed. "He's been glued to you for days. I want to have a dance and a drink without a babysitter watching over us." Q shoved the phone back into his pocket unanswered and found another full bottle thrust into his hand by a smiling Rob.

"So where the fuck are they?" James bellowed down the line at Moneypenny who held the phone away from her ear. "They always go out with you. This 'Moneypenny's boys' thing."

"I wasn't invited James which suggests they were going to check out the new pub. They hate taking me anywhere new" she pouted. "I'll find out the name and text you the details, but seriously he'll be fine! He's a big boy James."

"He's Quartermaster now. He's more vulnerable. Not to mention rogues."

"And you're his self-appointed bodyguard, I suppose. Still protecting his body" she chirped sweetly.

James growled. "Just send me the details."

The boys had been joined by Rob's friend Mark who was more than happy to keep Gabriel entertained while Rob flirted blatantly with Q. Q still hadn't given a name and it had become a game between them.

"Just tell me. What is it going on matter?" Rob smirked at him handing him another bottle. "Thomas? No, you don't look like a Thomas. Rhys?"

Q giggled. "Give it up. You'll never guess and I'm still not telling you."

"I bet it I asked your friend nicely, he would tell me." Rob leaned in face merely inches away from Q's ear as he spoke. "I know. It's Joshua. Jacob? Jonathan?" Rob smirked at him.

"Dance floor. Now!" Gabe danced up to them already in full dance move mode grabbing Q's hand and drug him to the dance floor hardly having a chance to set his bottle down.

James called again. "Moneypenny. I need that address now!" Growling into the phone.

"Christ Bond. Give me a few. He's fine. Q and Gabriel are fine out together. " Moneypenny huffed at him. "You are such a paranoid bastard. There. Texted it to you. You really should.." James disconnected the call. Checked the text before he threw his phone into the passenger seat of the Range Rover.

Gabe and Q danced their way to the middle of the dance floor and were oblivious to the rest of the room as they ground against each other, young pack mates. Also both unaware that wolf came to the forefront as the lost themselves to the music and each other. The pair danced their way back to the bar giggled and arguing the entire way. "No. Let me take you and pick out the ink for you." Gabe pushed him. Wolf pounced at pack mate.

"You really think I would trust you to choose something for me? Do I look bat shite crazy? Don't answer that, Gabe!" Q giggled both of them finishing off a bottle as another appeared from nowhere. Wolf nuzzled wolf and whined. Wolf drug wolf to the dance floor again. Arms around each other's necks and foreheads pressed together, the two dark haired young men whispered and giggled. It wasn't long before Rob and Mark followed them to the dance floor.

Arms wrapped around Q's waist slowly pulling him away from Gabe as a taller muscles body pressed against his back. Lips found the curve of his ear, "I suppose it really doesn't matter what I call you in my bed tonight as long as that is where you end up."

Q glanced at Gabe who was getting the same treatment from Mark. Q giggled and waved at Gabe. They had both drank way too much, dance floor was overcrowded. Q was getting overly warm and dizzy. They were going to need to call a cab or maybe Greg would come get them. Rob's one arm snaked tighter around Q's waist the other moved to bury fingers in Q's hair. "Too tight." Q protested. "Let me go." Q's glasses disappeared off his face. Wolf whined and snarled. Wolf was cornered.

Q put his hand flat against Rob's chest and pushed as hard as he could but the other man barely noticed. Q's limbs felt heavy, uncoordinated. Rob's mouth was hot and wet on his neck, one large hand splayed over Q's lower back holding him tight against him. The other still tangled painfully in his hair, pulling his head at an awkward angle.

"I need to find my friend" Q gasped. Without his glasses and full of alcohol he was disorientated. The flashing lights were giving him a headache and hands wandered all over him. Q whimpered, pushing against the larger man. "I need my friend" he said desperately.

"Relax" Rob cooed in his ear "we're all going home together. Have some fun. Your friend is right outside with Mark. Let's go find them."

Wolf whimpered distantly. Q reached for him but wolf was fuzzy, frightened, backing away from the danger he sensed...

James slammed the door of the Range Rover shut and strode towards the alley at the side of the bar. It was dark, but he was certain he'd spotted Gabriel disappear down there as he pulled up. There was something off about the way the young man moved and the man he was with definitely had no good intent. Fear for Q bristled at the back of James' mind. Wolf was fearful, confused, whining and pawing at unseen alpha. But James training told him to deal with the obvious threat first.

He paused at the corner listening. Scuffling and panicked cries and the sound of a slap. "No, don't. Stop it." Gabriel definitely, slurring his words, sobbing. Another slap then "Take it you fucking slut". James eased his gun out silently and stepped around the corner.

In the deep shadows he could make out the silhouette of a broad shouldered man. Gabe was on his knees in front of him, head yanked back painfully. James didn't need to see. The boys panicked cries were enough to say he wasn't a willing participant.

"Put your dick away and let him go right now. If you do I'll consider not shooting it off."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Fuck off. Get your own." The man was clearly an idiot because he sent Gabe to the floor with another slap before rounding on the intruder only to stop short when he came nose to barrel with the Walther. James offered a humourless smile before deliberately lowering the gun from his face to his groin.

"Gabriel, get up now and come here. It's James, you're safe."

"James...?" Gabe struggled to his feet swaying unsteadily. Took a couple of steps, stumbled and caught himself on the wall. "Why are you here? I can't find Q..." He broke down into wracking sobs.

"Never mind that..." James could feel him close by, distressed and terrified but Gabriel needed to be safe first. "Did he hurt you?"

"Of course I didn't. We were just having a good time."

James clicked off the safety and the scum's eyes widened. "Speak again and I end you. Nod if you understand." The man nodded frantically. James held out his hand to Gabe, drawing him closer. "This one is mine. You don't touch. The other is also mine. Is he still inside?" He nodded again.

James turned to Gabriel. "Are you ok?" When he nodded James pressed the keys of the Range Rover into his hand. "Parked around the corner. Lock yourself in and call Greg. Tell him where you are and what's happened and that my personal recommendation is he lets his wolf side rule the copper. Do you understand me? I'm going for Q."

Gabe went as fast as his wobbly legs would allow. There was no gunshot but only James exited the alley a short time later.

James pocketed the Walther and entered the pub letting unseen alpha search out his wolf. Panic and fear surged through wolf but also something that sparked James to move quickly, something incoherent about wolf and Q. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of dark hair and a slender form being practically carried towards the back exit in his direction. A taller man with one arm tightly around Q and the other painfully wound in his hair controlling him. James stepped back into the crowd and let the pair draw near. Unseen alpha brushed up against wolf getting no response. Unseen alpha growled, low and stalked.

Q and the other man walked past him. James could hear the mumbled protested of Q as he feebly tried to wrench himself from the largest man's grasp. "Stop struggling you little bastard." He yanked on Q's hair pulled a whine from the younger man. "You'll just make it harder on yourself. But maybe that's what you want. Maybe you want it rough and dirty." Wolf tried to push out. Wolf snarled. Q snarled. But wolf remained buried.

James let them step out of the exit into the alley, door swinging closed behind them. He counted and waited ten seconds, an eternity for unseen alpha, before stepping out the exit door behind. Q was roughly shoved up against the far wall of the building next door face first, and disappear underneath the form of larger man. One hand held him by the neck, the other disappeared around in front of him. Q whimpered, struggled. Wolf whimpered. Unseen alpha growled, vicious and dangerous. "Mine! Let go of him now. He's mine!" Steely blue eyes would have been full wolf by now in unseen alpha. The muzzle of the Walther dug deep into Rob's ear. Rob's hands slowly came up. James took a step back and Rob turned around to face James. Q slid to the ground.

"Just having a little fun. Shouldn't let your pet roam free like that unattended. Someone might think they were fair game."

James growled. Unseen alpha growled and stood over wolf. "Back there." James motioned further back into the darkened alley.

"Your fucking crazy if I'm going back there with you."

"Your friend is waiting for you." James smiled at him but it wasn't a pleasant smile. It was cold and deadly. "No one touches want belongs to me." Unseen alpha huffed at wolf's ears. James motioned for the other man to move.

  
Again, a few moments later only James exited the darkened alley way.

  
James crouched by Q and gently turned his face to him. Q flinched away until James asserted unseen alpha, nudging softly at the dazed wolf. "Did he make you take something Q? Pills or something?" Wolf shadowed his eyes making it difficult for James to tell how doped he might be.

Q stared back uncomprehendingly until slowly recognition dawned. "James. It's not what you think. I didn't want... We just wanted to dance."

James growled but stroked through Q's hair tenderly. "It's exactly what I think, you little idiot, but I've taken care of it. Those bastards won't hurt you. You need to be so much more careful Q. Predator should be able to recognise another fucking predator Q. Why didn't wolf fight back?"

Q shook his head like a dog trying to rid itself of a buzzing insect. Wolf whined. Stood on shaking legs. Q began to tremble violently. "We drank too much, I think. Just having fun..." He drifted off, eyes losing focus. He snapped back to himself suddenly seizing the front of James' shirt. "You have to find Gabe. I couldn't see him. I lost my glasses."

"He's fine. In the car. No thanks to your irresponsible behaviour but we'll speak of that later when I can get you safe at home." James scooped him up not even willing to let him try to walk. "Mine Q. No one touches you. No filthy little shit gets to put their paws on you. I can keep you safe from things like that but only if you follow orders."

Q tucked his head into the agent's shoulder. "My head hurts so much" he whimpered "afraid."

"You'll listen to me Q. You're the fucking Quartermaster. You can't just do as you like and put yourself at risk. I am not letting you out of my sight from now on. It's my job to care for you whether you want it or not."

 


	12. Grounded for the rest of my life

Q sat at the kitchen counter eyes closed and face planted to the counter itself.  It was cold. It felt good on his headache that threatened to explode his head right off his shoulders.  Occasionally he would move his face to a new spot when the one he was lying on got warm.   A few inches from his face his mobile rang.  Q cracked one to see who was calling... Gabe.   
  
"Are you alive?"  Gabe asks voice strained.     
  
"I'm not sure yet.  I may be dead and my brain just hasn't figured it out yet." Q whined.  Wolf whined.    
  
"How much trouble are you in?  Greg is still livid."    
  
"I'm grounded without an escort for the rest of my life.   Thoroughly chastised and when Alec gets wind of our outing, I'll hear it again."  Q squirmed in his seat trying to find another cool spot in the counter for his face.    
  
"Greg and James have been talking this morning. Just wanted to give you a heads up that we are coming over later this afternoon.  I assume so we can get yelled at again together."   
  
"Fuck... We'll never see the outside world again." Q sighed trying to sit up but head threatened.    
  
"That was my same thought."    
  
Q heard James getting out of the shower upstairs. "Got to go, Gabe.  Time to get yelled at again."

James walked into the kitchen dressed in only a pair of jeans and towelling his hair.  He didn't say a word as he filled the electric kettle, switched it on and busied himself retrieving mugs. Q watched him warily, adjusting his position on the counter so as much of the agent's prowling movements were in his field of vision. After ten minutes of deathly silence Q cracked.

"Am I getting the silent treatment?"

"Would you prefer me to be yelling? Because right now it is taking all my control not to go through you." James set his palms flat on the counter either side of Q's head and glared down at him.  "Do you understand exactly the role you have taken on Quartermaster? The importance of that role? The position it puts you in within MI6 and the desirable target it makes you?"

Q's head gave a particularly vicious throb. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes.  James' hands clenched into fists.  "Stupid child" he muttered, moving away to address the tea making as a way of occupying his hands. They itched to grab the young man and shake him.  "Too bloody young. Too much growing up still to do."  

He wheeled back to face Q who had struggled to sitting and settled his spare glasses tensely on his nose.  Even their light pressure was unbearable but at least he was at less of a disadvantage.  "You and Gabriel behaved like wayward teenagers not bloody adults.  Christ, you were ripe for those two. Drunk and acting out already because wolf comes to the bloody fore and wipes out your inhibitions."

"We just wanted a night out without someone breathing down our necks.  We knew you'd hate that bar and-"

Q jumped when James' hand slammed onto the counter in front of him.  "If you hadn't just been manhandled enough Q I swear to god I would knock some sense into you.  Whether I hated it or not, I would have gone to keep you safe! It's my role as alpha to protect you, but how can I do that if you sneak out and don't tell me where you're going? And you deliberately ignored my calls. I can feel you, you little shite.  Can feel when you get yourself into situations.  Do you have any idea how frantic I was? God only knows what Alec is thinking, but I am not taking shit for this from him. This is all on you."

Wolf whined and curled by unseen alphas feet, rolling over offering his throat.  Q moaned with his head in his hands.  James was too bloody loud but he was right. Alec would kill him too and now he'd be under 24-hour armed guard if they got their way.  Unseen alpha had paced constantly since they reached home only pausing occasionally to stand over wolf and growl.  Twice he had knocked wolf down.  Now he pinned him with a huge paw.  "You are mine Q and I will kill anyone who harms you.  But you had better not throw any more victims in my path with stupidity.  Drink your fucking tea."

Q had finally had enough.  There was only so much he could take, just like with Mycroft, before his temper and stubbornness got the better of him. "I know James.  I didn't think.  Just like you tell Alec all the time."  Q stood from the kitchen counter.  Head exploded but so did his temper.  "It won't happen again. I didn't say anything to you because for the very fact that you would have hated it.  And you are tired of babysitting me which you were forced into doing to begin with.  I just couldn't make you sit through another outing and hating it."   Q headed to the sofa but didn't sit instead he rounded on James again.    
  
"You seem to forget that just a few short months ago, I was teaching university students.  I haven't been involved in this my entire life like you and Alec."  Q held his hand up to protest before James could speak.  "And yes before you even say it... again… I know it's my own fault that I am here.  My fuck up."  Q started to pace the living room.  Wolf paced and whined expecting another cuff from unseen alpha.    
  
"And I have spent the last month working 14 hours days trying to bring a system and department into the modern age of technology.  For being an intelligence agency there doesn't seem to be a lot of intelligence there about how things should be in the modern era." Q scoffed and continued to rant.   Wolf paced head lowered avoiding the glare of unseen alpha. "And trying to ignore the fact that my wolf doesn't seem to be very intelligent in his choice of alpha's either.  I should have expected that, after all I am a Holmes." Q laughed anger turning cynical. Wolf cowered.  
  
"I just wanted to go out for a few hours and forget.  Forget that I am  Zaquary Holmes. Forget my dysfunctional life that I don't have anymore,  that I fucked up, and forget that everything I touch turns to shite and everyone I love is shite too."  James stood silent as Q stomped up the stairs to return a few minutes later fully clothed, hand held out.  "I would like the keys to the Range Rover please.  I'm going into work.  Unintelligent people need me to be extremely intelligent."

"Did you not just hear everything I said Q? You're going nowhere without me" James snarled.  "Wash up while I dress."  Q looked like he would argue further but James' glare made him think better of it.  He justified waiting by telling himself James was another much needed pair of hands and he didn't actually need to speak to him.

The short drive was tense, Q sulking, James brooding. Q had shut wolf down so tightly that he was almost physically floored when he stepped out into the parking garage and allowed his shields to slip a little.  Alpha roared through him, angry and panicked.  "Fuck!" Q said with feeling "I don't have time for this."  Wolf strained towards Alpha but Q wrestled him back down, panting with the effort.  James alternately scowled and looked smug, obviously sensing that yes, Alec was back, and was extremely pissed.

Q stalked to the lift and rounded on James.  "You find him and tell him that I am a fucking department head and if he dares come into my domain intent on treating me like a child I will personally see that his next set of equipment is booby trapped."

"When have you ever known Alec do anything I command?" James smirked.  "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I have far more work to do 007, just keep him away from me until I have time to spare."  James raised an eyebrow at the designation.  Q was clearly more annoyed than James had realised.

 


	13. Beyond Angry

In order to reach the new TSS they had to bypass the glass walled room that M had claimed as her office.  It allowed her to survey her worker ants from a position of height, if not superiority.  Underground bunkers were a surprising leveller, only the short woman's fierce reputation and job title seemed to be keeping her status intact. That, and the terror she could inspire with the gimlet gaze of her bright blue eyes.

M was not alone in her office.  Tanner hovered like a watchful mother hen at her shoulder while Alec paced the small fishtank like room like the caged animal he was.  Q couldn't make out the words but the volume carried beyond the minimal soundproofing and his arms flailed as he made his point, stabbing one rigid finger in Q's direction.  Alpha prowled, snapping and snarling, and as soon as he became fully aware that wolf was in the vicinity his attention locked like a heat-seeking missile.  Q shuddered.  Wolf cowered.  Alec was beyond angry.

Q headed directly to his workstation even though alpha was overpowering.  He immediately logged in and set his latest project into motion.  It wasn't long before he could sense alpha heading his direction in full fury.  Seconded later Alec stalked into TSS. Wolf cowered   Rolled on its back baring it's throat but Q did not.  This was his domain and he would not let Alec undermine that.    
  
"Quartermaster." Alec growled at him stalking up to within inches of the younger man.  Wolf cowered and whimpered. "We need to have words."   
  
"It's so nice of you to return to us, 006.  However I am in the middle of a project and do not have time to deal with you at the moment.  Wilson will take your equipment and I am sure that medical is probably looking for you since you seem to do everything to avoid them."   
  
"Now Quartermaster." Alec snarled stepping into Q's personal space and started to grab Q by the arm but the younger man pulled away.     
  
"No 006. If you have a problem with how your mission was handled then file a complaint with Tanner.  I am your Quartermaster and if you don't back down now, 006." Q calmly stared Alec down. "I will call security. Or would you rather I deal with you myself." TSS had gone silent realizing that their Quartermaster had pulled the Walther he had strapped underneath his workstation and held it in his hand.  Not pointing at the Double O, but still obviously there.     
  
"Rogues need put down if there is no other option." Q said quietly so only Alec could hear just as James appeared at the door.   Wolf crouched and snarled.    
  
"Alec.  Leave him be." James walked up behind him laying a hand on Alec shoulder. Unseen alpha growled and pushed at alpha.  Nudging him and huffed.    
  
"This conversation is not done Q" Alec snarled just as quietly, checking out the gun and assessing that Q definitely appeared to have the balls to use it.  The stress level between them ramped up another notch, if that were possible, but James' hand on his shoulder grounded Alec enough to prevent Alpha tearing free.  

Nevertheless Alpha delivered a cuff to the aggressive young wolf that made Q reel from the slap.  There was a collective intake of breath from behind them before Q said loudly "I understand your frustration 006 but assaulting my person will not resolve the situation.  Return your equipment to Wilson as instructed."  He deliberately turned his back on his alpha.  Wolf whimpered in fear.

James drew Alec away to the quiet dark haired Wilson who catalogued all the equipment Alec returned with professional efficiency but Q felt Alec's eyes boring into his back the entire time. When James finally dragged Alec out of the makeshift TSS for destination unknown Q sagged against his desk with relief.

Q worked solidly for almost six hours until Moneypenny appeared at his elbow with a paper bag full of hot beef sandwich and rich chocolate muffins.  Lunchtime had long since passed so the corner that passed for a break room was deserted.  Moneypenny made tea while Q demolished his sandwich and half of hers too.

"I understand the Chuckle Brothers are reunited?  Lisa in Medical is having a nervous breakdown trying to carry out the most basic of physicals on your man."  

Q had been distracted by Alec's continued discontent all day.  A number of lower level tasks had already gone awry because his mind has been elsewhere battling with his own dual nature to both oppose and submit.

"I think I am going to have to give in" he said bitterly.  "Sooner or later Alec is going to have his turn at yelling.  I might as well get it over with.  If I don't..." Q shuddered and this time it wasn't pleasant, the memory of Rob's fingers fisted tightly in his hair merged horrifyingly with Alec's need to possess.  "I'm not sure I can give Alec what he might need right now." He flushed, not meeting Moneypenny's gaze for fear he'd see judgement there.

Instead she took his hand.  "Alec isn't a monster.  If you say back off he will scramble so far and so fast you won't believe it. What he needs is you safe, not a submissive little mouse due to fear.  I overheard his conversation with James.  He was terrified for you, so give the big oaf a chance.  Whatever way he tackles it, it will be wrong, so just accept your reprimand and move on."

'Just accept your reprimand and move on' Moneypenny's word kept running through his head.  Yes, he had fucked up with wolf during Alec's mission but he had no idea that when he and James let the barriers down like that they they would come rushing through to Alec.  He had been so careful since, so controlled try not to let the same thing happen again.   And he have given Alec what he wanted... a Quartermaster.     
  
But the other night was his fuck up. He had not clue what had bled through to Alec or what he and James had discussed. But it couldn't have been good by the fury in Alec and alpha towards wolf.    
  
The ride back to the flat with James had been silent.  Q stared out the window keeping wolf locked down as tight as possible. Wolf pushed and whined, but he couldn't let wolf control him now.  Alec was already there waiting at the flat when they arrived.  Q could feel alpha paced in anger the closer they got.  He silently got out of the car ignoring James calling his name and headed for the door.  Alec was pacing the kitchen when he came through the door. Vodka bottle already out and open.    
  
"What the fuck were you thinking?" Alec snarled at him even before he had closed the door and sat down his messenger bag.  Q remained silent. Wolf whined and crawled on its belly towards alpha. Q shoved wolf back down. 

"I was thinking that I am twenty-five years old and I deserve some fun without parental supervision"  Q snapped.  He would not let Alec dictate this fight.  Alec had fucked someone else. Q knew logically it was in the line of duty but it had a bearing on his decision to visit the bar. 

"So you were looking for sex?" Alec bit out, looming over him. "Ownership? What? Was it some kind of revenge thing? I get fucked, you get fucked?"  Alpha was baiting wolf, taunting him.  Alec curled his hand around the back of Q's head possessing him with a kiss. Q whimpered, wolf paced.  Q put his hands on Alec's chest and pushed.  Too much.  Too damn much.  Alec's mouth and hands would not let him separate. "Get off me you bastard"

Q was still struggling against Alec's huge paws which pinned him.  Alec growled in his face and nudged his hips putting Q's back against the cabinets.

"You will do as I say Q. I am your fucking Alpha and I will take care of you."

"Then let him go Alec" James commanded from the door.  "You're scaring him. This is not the way.  He is as much mine as yours and you will not do this to him. Did you listen to my account of last night at all?"  

James pulled Q away from Alec and for once Q went willingly, curling around Bond like a contented cat.  "You're a wanker Alec." James spat furiously.  "I told you I had him pliant, willing to do what we need without ..."

Q hurled himself away from James too.  "If and when I decide to give up my humanity and let wolf loose on my choices in life you two will be first to know, but until then you can forget I'm wolf and start acting like I'm a human being.  And that includes being mauled."

"Don't touch me.  Either of you."  Q snarled at them hands curled into fists trying to contain them from slipping into paws. "I'm not yours  to be used.  Pliant James.  Pliant. Really?  Seriously?"   
  
"Q, you don't understand." James began trying to diffuse what was about to become a major incident.    
  
"Don't I, James. Why don't you just drug me like that bloody bastard did last night?  I'm sure either of you are perfectly capable of doing it."  Wolf assessed his escape routes. He was cornered in the kitchen between the two of them.  Only door was to the garden that was walled.  Only way outside or upstairs was between them.  Alphas pushed at wolf.  Wolf wanted to escape.  Q wanted to fight.    
  
"Maybe you both would see that as in the line of duty.  For Queen and Country, taking care of your Quartermaster since that's all you want of me is to be your fucking Quartermaster.  You two are no better alphas than my fucking brother with your own bloody agenda."  Q ran a hand over his eyes and through his hair,  head throbbing.  When he looked back up at them, wolf was there full force in his eyes. 

"Q!" Alec snarled at him.  Alpha snapped at wolf. Unseen alpha shoved at him with his muzzle.     
  
"Get the fuck out of my way, bloody bastards." The younger man shoved between them with an obvious display of wolf that neither of them were expecting.  Q made it to the stairway before one large hand grabbed his left shoulder and another grabbed his right elbow.  The connection between the three of them flared.  Wolf and alphas emotions crashed together.  

Q stumbled on the stairs, going down and taking the other two with him.  Somehow James twisted to put his body beneath Q protecting him from the worst of the impact of the edges of the stairs.  Q landed with his back half cushioned by the agent’s body and with Alec sprawled half over his front.  Anger, fear, frustration swirled around the three.  Q fought to free himself of tangle of limbs.  Wolf whined, growled, struggled.  Alphas surrounded him, smothering him with their power, pinning him with strong paws.  Wolf fell on his back, throat offered in submission, eyes rolling.  
  
Alec buried his face in Q’s neck inhaling deeply.  “Do you have any idea how fucking terrified I was?  I thought I was losing you, that you were dying, and I was trapped in a plane, Q.  Trapped thousands of miles away and thousands of feet in the air in a metal box full of people, with my wolf clawing me from the inside, desperately trying to reach you” he snarled against Q’s hot skin.  “I wanted to kill everything that stood in my way.  Could feel James’ panic and anger and I could do nothing.  Couldn’t reach you.”  
  
Q fell still between them, panting heavily with the exertion of the struggle and the effort of maintaining control of his wolf.  His chest rose and fell rapidly, sweat beading on his brow and soaking his hairline.  Alpha shoved his nose hard against his neck seeking the life that fluttered steadily beneath his skin.  Slowly, deliberately, Alpha closed his jaws over Q’s throat.  Wolf whimpered. Alpha asserted “Mine”.  Alec breathed “You’re still here, still alive, and that is so wonderful, but I want to kill you for causing me so much distress.  I can’t lose you, Q.”  
  
Q’s brain fought valiantly to form a sarcastic reply but it shattered into a million pieces when Alec’s tongue lapped over the pulse in his neck, feeling the flutter of his carotid on the sensitive tip of his tongue.  Q felt his shirt tugged free of his trousers and a large hand sliding across his soft warm belly.  James kissed the point of Q’s shoulder.  “Me either” he whispered.  “Either of you.  We are yours as much as you are ours, Q.  Alphas will not allow any harm to come to you, we will care for you in every way.  We are Pack.”  
  
Pack.  The truth of it sank into the three like a crossbow bolt.  Pack was home, comfort, belonging.  For three men who had rarely experienced such, it was a shock to suddenly uncover it amidst such strong whirling emotions, but it was undoubtedly accurate.  Alphas released wolf who rolled to his feet, standing calmly while the two others, seen and unseen, snuffled and licked at him, pressing close from either side.  
  
“I’m still not a possession to be used” Q murmured, but it was a simple statement of fact, the earlier venom was gone.  
  
“We know”  Alec sighed, and Q felt James’ rumble of agreement at his back.  Alec sat up on the stair and pulled Q away from James’ embrace to hug him.  
  
James whined at the loss of contact, a noise that had both other men giving him a sharp look.  He flushed, and curled a hand around Q’s thigh, glaring defiantly.  “All your wolfie shit is drowning me.  It just slipped out.”  He knelt up, rubbing at the bruises that were already blooming beneath his clothes from their fall.  “Shut up” he muttered, burying his face in the nape of Q’s neck and hugging them both, sandwiching the Quartermaster between them.

 


	14. Decisions and Considerations

"I've gone through all the personnel records and I believe this would be the wisest way to restructure TSS and R&D to streamline both areas and be ultimately more productive." Q handed over his recommendations to M, who briefly glanced at the folder and then passed it over to Tanner.

"Additionally," Q continued. "Here is the update on the security upgrades that have been completed. There are also recommendations for upgrades and hardware that are desperately needed."

M eyed him sternly, the same look he had been receiving from Alec and James over the past few days after the pub fiasco. "A lot of changes to the Major's area, Holmes."

"Holmes doesn't exist, Ma'am if you please, and neither does Lewis either anymore. And yes there are quite a few changes to the structure that once ran under Major Boothroyd, but it is time for a change, advancement with the rest of the world. The Major was an excellent department head. Talented inventor. However, the world has changed Ma'am. MI6 needs to change along with it."

"Cheeky little bastard, aren't you Quartermaster."

"Yes Ma'am. I am." Q smirked at M. "I believe that is why you offered me this position."

"Go over it all in detail with Tanner and if possible, within reason, your requests will be at least considered." M waved him off going back to looking at another file on her desk. Q nodded to Tanner and turned to leave. "Quartermaster," M stopped him. "You do realize it is against policy to engage in personal relationships or whatever is happening between you two. God knows, I don’t want to know. However, I assume as usual that Trevelyan does not think those rules apply to him and therefore not you either. Do not let whatever is going on between the two of you interfere with your performance. Do I make myself clear Quartermaster."

"Yes, Ma'am," which almost came out as 'Yes Mum' because he felt like he was being chided by his mother. He did manage to refrain from rolling his eyes at her.

Q headed back towards TSS and got about 9 meters from M's office when he pulled up short. Wolf scented the air. Wolf whined and paced. Q scented the air. It wasn't strong but it was there. Rogue had been in the new headquarters. Q slowly made his way to TSS, cautiously scenting the path the entire way.

* * *

 

James stroked a palm down the length of Q's naked back making him shiver. He dropped kisses from the nape of Q's neck down the knobs of his spine until Q stirred sleepily and rolled over with a lazy grin.

"Morning sleepyhead. You do realise it's almost eight?"

"I take it Alec didn't make it to bed?" Q grinned up at him, curling his arms around James' neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Still snoring on the sofa last I checked. Good news for me..." James kissed along Q's jaw and neck, inhaling Q's scent and wishing he could pick up all the depth of sensation the wolves experienced.

James had been thinking about becoming wolf a great deal lately. Q had spent most of the previous evening pacing the flat anxiously until Alphas had had to sit on him to get him to speak of what was bothering him. Q had tracked the scent of rogue all the way back to his main workstation and the two oldest servers. The ones he had most concerns could be easily breached. They were no signs of tampering with hardware or hacking, but Q had ordered both machines to be replaced immediately. It was the tracking that had James most intrigued however, and how he could use such a skill to locate danger. Particularly danger to Q. In a building, or the park.

"Stay there Quartermaster, I'll make tea."

"Coffee" Q mumbled, rolling over again. "Always coffee the morning after good sex."

James pulled on a pair of jeans, chuckling at the young man who had buried under the covers leaving only an unruly mop of hair peeking out. "I'm glad you said 'good'. And you do realise it's Thursday? Who are you and what have you done with my favourite workaholic?"

"Good sex James. Occasionally even I can appreciate how lovely it is to enjoy the pleasant ache from the comfort of a warm bed. With a hot cup of coffee." He peeked cheekily over the rim of the duvet. "And a bacon bun if you could?"

James got coffee going before he went to wake Alec. Sprawled on the sofa, one leg hanging off and arm thrown over his face, his partner was still snoring away dead to the world. James gave his foot a kick not wanting to get too close. Alec had been known to lash out if in a deep sleep when woken. James had learned the hard way.

"Coffee is making sleeping beauty. It's morning. And you missed out last night." James smirked at him sitting on the coffee table across from Alec.

"You fucking bastard," Alec mumbled. "As a matter of fact you both are fucking bastards for letting me sleep on the sofa.”

James chuckled raising his hands in protest. "You're the one who fell asleep during the movie. And Q did try to wake you, but all you did was mutter at him. So we left you. Q didn't think I was a bastard last night. And I didn't mind though, had the bed to ourselves. Didn't have to listen to you snoring in my ear. But I did think you would eventually wake up sometimes and come to bed. " he added.

"You are still a fucking bastard, James. For that you are cooking breakfast. " Alec sat up popped bones as he moved and pulling at his clothes, still on from yesterday. They seemed to be wrapped around him sideways from sleeping on the sofa. "Where's Q? He didn't go to work already did he?"

"Sleeping beauty is spending some quality time with the duvet still. Although the little shite did put in his order for breakfast.”

Alec scented and grinned knowingly. "I'll bet he did. Bring me a coffee through? Ugh, I need a hot shower. Work out some of these aches."

"Alec? Hold on a second will you? I wanted to talk to you." James wandered back to the fridge and began to pull out ingredients for breakfast taking the time to gather his thoughts.

"Problem?" Alec leaned over the breakfast bar watching him.

"Not at all. Just wanted to catch up. How did you manage wolf in Brazil?"

"Fine. Why? I mean it was difficult to change quickly so I had to find a deserted spot. Derelict industrial area as it happens. Woodland was scarce in the city." Alec shrugged, rounding the counter and helping himself to coffee. "When I got desperate I changed in the hotel."

"No issues with wolf taking over? Or being pulled to the fore?"

"I didn't take unnecessary risks James." He chuckled at James' incredulous look. "Yes I know, it's me... I didn't know what effect it would have on Q if I got hurt, so I employed a little more caution than I'm normally credited with."

Alec slid his arms around James' waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I was already on my way home when it became an issue. The plane was hell. The wolf panicked at being trapped and at losing him. For a while I didn't think I'd make it back without a major disaster, and then when the car insisted on taking me straight to the office instead of home... M will never know how damn close she came to having a snarling savage beast at her throat. I only calmed once I sensed he was close by." He sighed. "Why the questions?"

"Was it worth it? All the hell you went through following your change... Would you both say it was worth it?"

"The day the change hit me, if you would have asked me that question then, I probably would have said fuck no. And said it was the stupidest thing I'd ever done in my life. And you know I've done some stupid things. Hurt like bloody fucking hell. Changing at first is terrifying." Alec chuckled next to James' ear and reached around him to steal his cup of coffee. “At first all I could do was look at Q and think how the fuck do you do this all the fucking time and not be utterly bat shite crazy.”

"But now, the answer would be yes I would say it was worth it in a lot of ways. I don't know how to explain to you what it did for me out in the field, the heightened senses alone were worth it." Alec let go on James and leaned up against the counter next to him. "But the connection to that little shite in the bedroom was worth it alone, James. You and I, we've always had each other. At least it seems like that is the way it has been forever."

Alec wandered over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of his own. "The connection with Q, it gives me a place to call home, to belong. Like we said the other day, Pack. A place where I have a home. Yes, he drives me up the fucking wall sometimes with anger, worry and his craziness, but in the long run it was worth it." Alec came to stand next to James again where he stood silently at the stove cooking. "What's going on in your head, James? You don't ask questions without a reason. I know you better than that."

"I've been thinking about wolf, Alec. Becoming wolf. "

"You've already decided. Wouldn't have brought it up otherwise, so you're just gauging my reaction."

"Which is?" James focused on the pan but he was listening as much to what Alec wouldn't say as what he did.

Alec snagged a piece of raw bacon and popped it in his mouth chewing thoughtfully. "I wouldn't talk you out of it" he said finally. "We need you. This works" he gestured between themselves and the bedroom "but as wolf it would be so much more. I think you may find it harder to convince Q however. He still feels guilty that I didn't have an easy time, so I'm not sure he'd be keen to rush into it."

"I'll talk to him now I have your backing. If he won't, you will."

"We have full agreement or not at all James. I won't go behind his back."

James nodded, piling bacon into a bun for Q and another for Alec. "He would see the advantages I'm sure if they are put to him in the right way. And if I tell him I'll find someone else to do it..."

"Don't threaten him James. We'll persuade him one way or another, but don't bring someone else into it."

Between them they carried breakfast into the bedroom to find Q propped up on pillows engrossed in his tablet. "Everything is ticking over nicely, no emergencies for me to attend to, and nothing that can't wait another couple of hours. Breakfast and a snooze, I think."

"Are you ill?" Alec perched on the edge of the bed leaning over to press his lips to Q's forehead. "You don't seem hot. And I can't believe the sex was that good. I wasn't here."

"Tosser" James crawled back under the duvet balancing Q's plate and sliding it into Q's lap beneath the device. "Food, Q. Eat."

Q was halfway through absently eating his sandwich when he became aware the two men were arguing using an odd array of silent hand gestures and nods. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Alec had crawled onto Q's other side and was cradling Q's mug, handing it to him every few minutes for him to take a sip and then taking it from him. Coffee in the bed was never pleasant. "James is trying to pluck up courage to ask you something." Alec smirked.

Q peered over the top of his spare glasses that were forever sliding to the end of his nose. "I'm not saying no, but any deviant sexual practices will only be discussed after nine pm. And I never discuss sex on a full stomach."

Alec roared with laughter almost upsetting the mug while James simply looked unimpressed. "Oh lighten up James. Even the most serious discussions can be better with humour."

Q pushed the remainder of his breakfast away and Alec immediately pounced on it, demolishing it without even asking if Q was done. "What serious discussion?" Wolf raised his head anxiously, picking up in the slight tension in the two men. Although both lounged on the bed appearing relaxed, Alpha stood alert and unseen alpha circled the room. "What is going on?"

Alec waved a hand at James that the conversation was all on him. "Tell me what is going on? No more of this secret handshake waving of your hands to talk around me." Q pushed his glasses up his nose once more and turned slightly to face James. "Well, Mr. Speak Out of Turn over there said you have something to talk to me about"

James had decided that when the time came to talk about it, it was best to just say it. Not to mince words. "I want you to turn me, to become wolf.' Q stared at him as if he had not understood a word James had said.

Slowly he turned to look at Alec. "You heard him right Q. He wants turned. And before you come unglued on me, a few minutes ago was the first I'd heard of it too." Wolf whined. Alpha huffed against his torn ear. Unsee alpha paced watching the other two.

Q slowly turned back to James. "No. Not just no. Fucking bloody hell no!" Q started to try to get up but was trapped between the two alphas. Standing in the middle of the bed between them now, Q glared at James. "How can you ask that of me after.."

He rounded on Alec then, "It’s obvious already that you agree with him! How could you after?" Q began pacing in the middle of the bed in between we're both alphas sat making the bed bounce. "Changing Alec was a fucking disaster. I should have never let him talk me into it! No. Just no."

"Q! Listen to me!" James began. I've thought this through carefully. It's what I want."

"No! You don't understand."

"Q, my change was a snafu because James decided to take it upon himself to be a bastard and interrupt us. It would have been fine otherwise. And then that bitch M sent me out." Alec tried to help lay some groundwork for James to smooth things over. "We'll plan. We can control it this time." Alec reached out to take one of Q's hands just to have it slapped away.

"No!" Q whined. Wolf whined and paced the bed with Q.

"Q! Stop it!" Alec growled.

"Q! Stop!" James grabbed his Pyjama pant leg and sent him tumbling into the bed. James pulled him into his lap, Q's back pressed against his chest. Arms wrapped around his waist trapping him. "Stop Q." Wolf whined. Unseen alpha held him down with a large paw. "Just give me a chance to explain. Let's talk about this reasonably."

Q tries to squirm away from James looking to Alec for help. "No way Q!" Alec chuckled. "Let's talk about it and then we'll make the decision together. Pack remember." Q kicked out at Alec. Wolf snarled. Alpha snarled back. "You fucking little shite. Stop that! I'll tie your bloody feet together if you don't stop it. Quit acting like a toddler Q." Alec slapped at his feet and pinned them underneath his legs.

"Please Q," James spoke softly into his torn ear. "Let me explain." Pulling him back tighter into his arms. Q whined. Wolf whined. Unseen alpha huffed and snuffled at wolf's torn ear.

It was clear that neither Q nor wolf were going anywhere. With one last defiant struggle Q gave up and slumped against James. “How can you even ask me after what I made Alec go through?”

“You didn’t make me Q, it was entirely my choice, and I don’t regret it at all. If it’s something James wants, don’t you think he should be able to request it of us?”

Wolf whined. Q shook his head stubbornly. “No! People don’t ask, and Alec’s change demonstrates every reason why!”

Unseen alpha nuzzled his neck. “But I am asking. I’ve assessed all of the advantages and disadvantages and I still come up with more pros than cons. We’ll be stronger as a Pack if we’re all wolf. Better able to stand up to Mycroft and wolves that are real threats” he chuckled. “And it’s not just that I’m feeling like I’m the weakest link, though that is an uncomfortable thought at times. I’m not used to having everyone else outclass me”

“I’ve always outclassed you” Alec smirked. “In every respect. Don’t think you being wolf will change that you wanker.”

James ignored him. “If I was wolf I would be better able to keep you safe if you were attacked on a run. Not being able to sense the rogue, knowing he’s still around and definitely interested in you… It makes me twitchy. Alec won’t always be here. You need backup, and I want to be it.”

“He makes a good point Q. I would be much happier knowing you had that kind of backup too.”

“I can look after myself. Did it for years before you came along.” Q huffed. Wolf growled and yipped when a large paw swatted at him. Alpha flopped beside him, head resting heavily on his back.

“You were never really tested Q. You’re not a fighter and you were never really in any serious danger. Now your life is under threat simply for the job you do. You’re an asset, just as we are. No longer a person.” James stroked Q’s hair away from his neck, the better to lay his lips on his skin, hot breath making the young man shiver. “You can’t even trust men in bars to be who they say they are. People will come after you. And I will either be the one to protect you, or the one to hunt down anyone who dares to touch a hair on your head.”

Q stilled. Wolf whined. Memories of Rob’s hands on him. Voice murmuring threateningly in his ear. “Not fair” Q choked out, shuddering in James’ arms.

Alec immediate moved up beside them, wrapping both in a hug. “No, not fair, but another powerful reason for considering it Q.”

“I’m sorry to bring it up.” James kissed his hair and craned his neck to kiss Alec too. Unseen alpha snuffled at both wolves. “Most of all I want to be part of you both completely. I feel only a fraction of what you experience, an impression of what you feel. I know that what you share is so much more intense and I want that with you both. Whether it’s Pack bond or something… more? I want that Q. I’m asking for it from you. Please… Just consider it.”

"I'll think about it. I gave that option to Alec. I owe that to you also. " Q sighed. James arguments were logical. No matter how much he protested and tried to convince other, and himself, as wolf he was not a fighter. And as himself, he wasn't' anywhere near close to being one unless he had a weapon in his hand.   
He couldn't think about what a horrid ordeal it was for Alec though. The relationship between himself and Alec, wolf and alpha, had been a rollercoaster ride from one end of the spectrum to the other ever since. Maybe this is what they needed. James. Their pack was incomplete without him. The connection between Alec and James that was there before might be the key to balancing this out of sync fiasco. "I'll consider it, James. But no asking every 15 minutes like Alec."

"I didn't do that." Alec pouted "Maybe every hour but not every 15 minutes. I did wear you down eventually though." Alec leaned in and kissed Q on the forehead.

"You are still a wanker, Alec."

"But I'm your wanker, Q."

 


	15. Arrangements

 

"Why did you have to get chunky chips? I prefer curly fries" Gabe stole several from Q's plate anyway, swiping up most of his ketchup too.  

"Oi! Keep your fingers off my food" Q grumbled, reaching across to replenish his pile of chips from Alec's plate. Alec rapped his knuckles with his fork making Q yelp.

James sighed. "And this is why I rarely take you two to nice restaurants together.  It's like feeding time at kindergarten."

"You were the one that suggested a nice quiet meal instead of a proper night out" Gabe pouted, wincing when Greg elbowed him.  "This is so dull.  We could at least be drinking!"  

"Come on, let's go get more fucking orange juice."  Gabe shoved away from the table and held out his hand to Q.  "You best hold my hand if we're too irresponsible to be let out alone.

Greg just laughed. "Run along children.  I'll have another, whatever the others want."

At the bar Q ordered two vodka laced orange juices and the rest of the round while Gabe grouched about the way they were being treated.  "They're trying to prove a point.  Wankers."  He nodded when the barman suggested a double. "They know fine well these aren't Virgin."

Back at the table Greg pushed his empty plate away and regarded the other two men shrewdly.  "Lovely though it is to be in your company, I get the feeling this isn't entirely the reason we're here."  James he got along with, trusted as much as he did any man, but Alec was almost as irresponsible as the two idiots pretending to be sober at the bar.  His policeman's instincts said something was going on and he probably wouldn't like it.

Q handed off drinks and slid back into his seat, winking at Gabe who giggled.  "Did you ask him yet?"

"Ask me what?"

"Damn!"  Q frowned at the same time as Gabe as said "brilliant. I want to see his face turn purple."

James glared at them both and then at Alec who held up his hands.  "I only bought the first three drinks."

"We want to borrow the Haven for a few days.  One of the medical rooms to be precise.  And we need you to get rid of Mycroft and that other slimy twat with the ginger hair..."

"Marcus Twat" Gabe supplied grinning.  He curled his fingers around Q's across the table.  "We should get rid of the Prick's dick too.  John the Doctor."  Q shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"We'll need the room well stocked, but we'll check it over first, and if you could arrange to just be around-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?  I recognise a man issuing instructions, but not the authority of the man to do so.  Want to back up James and tell me what the fuck you're asking? Because my mind is heading somewhere..." He glared at Alec who smiled benignly "and I am fucked if I will let that happen again?"

"Let's just get rid of them all at Haven.  We don't need them  We can have the entire place to ourselves them."  Q shushed Gabe again squeezing his hand.  

"Gabe.. He's still mad at us from the first time."   This time Alec and James glared at the two dark haired boys. "Well he is." Q added.

"What the fuck have you done now, Zaquary!"  Greg shook his head and glared at the younger man.  "Do you have any clue how much shite I had to take from that bastard of a brother of yours over having you and Alec there before.  He still rants about it."

"Fuck Mycroft." Q snarled at him.  Wolf snarled also.  "He's the one that started this a long time ago.  He'll just have to deal with it."   Q started to get up from the table to leave.

"And just where do you think you are going?"  Alec grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt pulling Q back down into his chair.

“I have to take a piss.” Q glared at Alec.  “Oh I forgot.  I need my babysitter. “  Q reached down and grabbed Gabe’s hand pulling him out of his chair and hung on to him.  “Happy now? Unless you want to come with me, Alec?” Q smirked at him and wavered a little standing there.

“Go.. Let the adults talk.”

"You're the only one of this dysfunctional lot that still is making any sense tonight."

Greg turned back to James. "Give me the details.  What fucking mess has the pup gotten us into now."

"Q and Alec are going to turn me.  Deliberately. It's a Pack decision."

"Like hell they are.  And what fucking Pack? Not ours!  Mycroft would never agree to that in a million years!"  Greg swallowed down the remainder of his drink and snatched up Gabe's, downing that too, grimacing at the bitter undertone of vodka.  "You will do this over my dead body Bond.  What the bloody fuck are you thinking?"

"Many things, all of which have been discussed at length over the last few days.  You won't change our mind Lestrade, but you can ensure we do it properly this time.  Give us the Haven."

Lestrade rubbed a hand over his face and through his silvering hair. "You're insane.  All three of you.  No one - except that fucking bastard -" nodding at Alec "chooses to go through that.  People die Bond.  Or go mad.  Christ, I nearly had to put him down."

The two dark haired boys wobbled back to the table, arms around one another.  "I suppose you knew all about this ridiculous scheme?  You've been through it Gabriel.  Seen so many others through it including your bloody sister.  Why would you support them?"

Wolf paced anxiously.  Alphas urged calm.  "We've decided Greg.  We'll do it anyway if..."

James laid a hand on his arm, silencing him. "We need your assistance to do this safely, or at least the use of your facilities."

"I think it's romantic" Gabriel giggled. "They're going to be bonded."

Greg's eyes narrowed "What the hell is this new shite?  Bonded?"

Alec snorted "Mills and Boon here came up with that description.  It's far more complex I think.  We could feel Q and his wolf long before I was turned.  Since Q made me wolf we have a connection that we wish to extend to James.  James is willing.  Q and I have discussed it. Where's the fucking problem?"

"Where? Jesus, where do I even start?"

"No, don't even bloody start."  Q spoke up.  "You do realize that I have been this way longer than 80% of your pack.  Lived with a pack for most of that time that functions better than the bloody London pack ever will.  That takes care of its pack members , which is more than I can say about that bastard brother of mine.  Of course we've discussed the good and the bad about it.  For hours on end.  And we still came to this conclusion, jointly." Alec reached over and laid a hand on Q's arm trying to settle him.  Alpha huffed and snuffled against wolf's ears.

"Mycroft isn't going to stand for this, you know. He is your pack alpha after all. " Greg sighed scrubbing a hand over his face.  "Another pack in his territory.   You fucking bastards are crazy taking him on."  

"I am not fucking 16 years old anymore, Greg!  And he is not my fucking alpha.  Never has been and never will be."   Q snarled at Lestrade.  

"Hush Q," Alec pulled the younger man over towards him and buried his face in his hair briefly. "Greg isn't our enemy here.  He's just trying to make sure we are doing the right thing, have thought it all through" Alec tried to reassure him.

"Greg, we have no thoughts of interfering with Mycroft's pack or whatever he is engaged in. " James jumped into the conversation before Q could get even more angered and upset about his eldest sibling.  "However, if he thinks that he has any hold over Q anymore or tries to act against us, we will step in and end it.  If need be, I will tell him that directly also."

"Please Greg, let them do it" Gabe wheedled, sliding almost into Greg's lap so he could wrap his arms around the older man's waist and nuzzle drunkenly at his neck. "They only want what we have, and it's so lovely. Pleeeese."  Greg turned to speak only to find Gabe's mouth kissing him sloppily. After a moment the young man pulled back with a frown.  He sniffed cautiously at Greg's mouth then slid off his lap again, grin fixed in place.

"I'm a bloody fool for even considering this, but when?  No way I want to agree to this. Mycroft will give me a hiding I'm sure."  The agents looked skeptical.  "Don't let the suits and posh manners fool you. He could take me any day in wolf form."

"You'll do it?" Q grinned between Alec and James, nervous excitement replacing the irritation of earlier.

"I'll look into the logistics of what you're asking me. But I don't like it. I'm waiving all responsibility. And just like him" gesturing at Alec "I will fucking shoot you if you go wild. Give me a week and I'll get back to you. Hopefully by then you'll have come to your senses.  Anyone for another drink?"

"I'll get them" Gabe jumped up and grabbed Q's hand again, dragging him off to the bar. Q went happily, babbling about James and Alec and finally being three, not noticing Gabe had turned quiet.


	16. Chosen Night

"You're quiet over there. Where are you, Q?"   Q sat in the front seat of the Range Rover, chewing on the end of his thumb, staring out the window on their way home from Mi6.  Alec reached over and gently squeezed his arm.   It was Thursday evening.  The night they had chosen.  All the arrangements were confirmed for the use of Haven over the next few days with Lestrade, much to his remaining disapproval. Gabe would be there to help them if needed.  Q had notified his team in TSS that he would not be in Monday and Tuesday of the upcoming week off, remoting in from home so to stay with James during the transition. Luckily James was not approved for active duty yet.

"Just thinking.  I know we’ve gone over everything."  he turned sideways in his seat towards Alec.  "What if something goes wrong?  We can't lose him."  Wolf paced and whined.   Alpha huffed at wolf pushing at him with his huge muzzle.  "If Greg panics again and tries to put him down, there will be hell to pay.  I just hope Mycroft is gone and stays gone. "

"Nothing is going to go wrong.  We have this under control.  Nothing is unexpected this time."  

"I just can't help but think about what happened before.  Are we doing the right thing, Alec?"  

"Q... remember before, James had no idea what was happening back here with us.  Now we are prepared.  He'll have us both there to help him through this.  Nothing can go..."

"No!  Don't say it outloud, Alec.  You'll give it life and jinx us for sure." Q frantically chastised him.

"For such a logical analytical little shite, you're so superstitious."  Alec chuckled.  "James is already home waiting for us.  He texted me about an hour ago. He said he would start dinner for us. "

At the door Alec pulled Q into his arms, dropping a kiss on his brow.  “Smile for goodness sake.  James will think you’re having doubts about him if you go in there all gloomy.  We’re going to have a lovely evening, and then we’re going to bite our best friend very hard.”  Alec grinned at him.  “Never let it be said we don’t know how to have fun.”

Q’s lips twitched becoming an almost-smile but he clutched his messenger bag to his chest and let Alec handle opening the door.  Alec breezed in like it was any other day and went straight into the kitchen to see what James was cooking, leaving Q to take whatever time he needed to compose himself.

There was a suitcase already packed by the door with everything they hadn’t had time to think about the night of Alec’s change.  Q found it both reassuring and terrifyingly real.  This wasn’t a spur of the moment decision, they were going to go through with it.  Tonight.  Dropping his messenger bag by the case - that would be going too - he carefully schooled his face into a grin and wandered into the kitchen.

“Something smells good”  Q took the glass of red wine Alec handed him and leaned over the cooker top.  “There’s enough food here for an army!  We’ll not be able to move never mind have sex!”

James chuckled and pulled him in for one armed hug, kissing his cheek.  “Most is for after.  Alec said afterwards as well as being thirsty he was starving, so… Food…  Lots of protein and calories.  Dinner is steak, salad and sweet potatoes, and that’s about done if you and Alec want to take a seat.”

For the first time Q noticed the table was all properly set with decent glassware and cutlery, and there was champagne chilling in an ice bucket.  “i didn’t even know we had all this stuff” Q said in wonder.

“Well… Might as well make an event of it.  Sit.”  James ushered them to the table with Alec sniggering.

“I do believe our partner is trying to make us believe he’s worth it.  What do you think Q?”

Q blushed and wrapped himself around James, kissing him deeply.  “Oh yes, he’s definitely worth it.”

"Well if we are making an event of it tonight, I say we have sex without condoms." Q smirked.  James looked down at him puzzled.  "James... seriously.  You're getting bitten tonight.  As if sex with condoms is going to matter from now on." Q giggled.

"Sit and eat your dinner, Q." James chuckled.  

"I have to go in for just a little while in the morning, but it won't take me long.  Besides Alec can be here with you in case something starts to happen but nothing should until tomorrow evening, hopefully.

"You are not going into work by yourself, Q"  Alec scolded him.  "We've talked about this over and over.  I'll hide the keys to the vehicles if I need to."

"He'd just bypass the wiring on them, Alec."  James commented setting their plates down in front of them.

"I've made arrangements for Moneypenny to come get me, so you two can stop grouching at me."

"As if that is any better than going by yourself.  I've seen what you and Moneypenny are like unsupervised, so has James."  

"You two act like I can't function on my own." Q started but then thought better of it.  "Alright.  I know.  You don't have to remind me.  Has anyone spoken with Greg today?  As we still alright for Haven?"

“I confirmed it myself Q.  I’m not leaving anything to chance.  Everything is fine.”  James squeezed his hand.  “Stop worrying.  Mycroft left at lunchtime and isn’t due back for a week.  Pinder is out of the country.  Emma and Gabe have somehow persuaded any of the London pack who might otherwise have dropped in, that they would be better off elsewhere this weekend.  Greg is sulking, but has assured me that the room is in order, and I trust him enough not to need to go over there and examine it.”

Alec looked at him sharply.  For James to trust something so completely, he must have absolute faith in the policeman.  An interesting development that Alec would explore at a later date.  James was inherently suspicious of everyone, but an ally in the London pack who had James’ confidence would be useful in keeping tabs on Mycroft.  “Let's eat” he said, offering James a smile.

A couple of hours later dinner was done, kitchen was cleaned up and they were relaxing on the sofa.  Or rather the two agents lounged like cats, satisfied but watchful, while Q sat tensely in between them.  Alec reached for him, pulling him down onto his chest and tucking Q’s head beneath his chin.  “Relax!” He tilted Q’s head up with a finger under his chin so he could kiss him.  Alec’s mouth was gentle but insistent, drawing Q’s focus from dwelling on what was to come and bringing him quietly into the present.  “You spend far too much time in here.”  Alec tapped Q’s forehead, and pulled at his upper body until Q was sprawled halfway over his chest and Alec could kiss him properly.

“In there is where all the important stuff happens” Q murmured, but he allowed Alec to distract him, mouths moving together in teasing little kisses.

James sat back watching them.  Long before he had fucked Q, he had shared a bed with the pair and he never tired of watching them share even the simplest of connections.  Q always seemed drawn magnetically to Alec, bending his lithe body around the more muscular man that was sensuous even when they were fully clothed.  Q’s legs automatically swung across James lap, and James ran his palm over the surprisingly rough fabric that covered Q’s shins.

"Alec, " Q sighed against the older man's lips and dove back in deepening the kiss.  Q automatically reached a hand out to James never breaking away from Alec as he did so pulling their third into the connection.  At the simplest of touch and need connection opened and it was wolf and alphas in full force mingling ever present with Alec, Q and James.   Alpha pushed wolf to the floor with a large paw and snuffled at his ears.  Wolf whined.

James moved over closer to them as Alec and Q briefly parted so James could lean in to kiss  Alec as they heard Q sigh out loud.  "That is so amazing to watch."   

Alec chuckled as he pulled back from James. "Obviously you have never watched yourself and Gabe out on the dance floor together."

Q had already managed to wiggle a hand up underneath Alec's shirt to feel bare skin and began pulling at James'  shirt also needing contact.   "Too many clothes.  Why do we always have too many clothes on."  leaning up to kiss James this time.

“We really need to get a larger sofa” Alec chuckled, already thumbing the buttons of his own shirt open.  Q was leaning over him, one hand splayed across Alec’s stomach, the other curled around James’ neck, holding him so he could nip and lick into James’ mouth.  James made a sound of pure want that went straight to Alec’s cock.  “Christ, you two.  Any chance of taking this to the bedroom?”

James rolled to his feet and made a show of unbuttoning his shirt.  “Such a fucking show off” Alec muttered, but both he and Q were glued to the progress of James’ fingers over the shell-like buttons.  Once the white cotton hit the floor Q was off the sofa and running his hands over James’ chest like it was the first time he’d had the pleasure.  James held out his hand to Alec who stood and let his own shirt slide down his arms, tugging off his hands, letting it drop to the floor.

Q ducked out from between the two men and let them come together, muscular arms trapping and holding, hard bodies pressed together.  Alec gripped James’ upper arms and James tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair and fuck if it wasn’t beautiful to watch them kiss.  There was nothing gentle in it, but it screamed love.  Q wanted in.

He stripped off his shirt, and after a moment his trousers, standing only in his pants.  He was nothing next to them, but both made him feel incredible when they were with him.  “Are you two coming to bed, or what?”  Both turned towards him, looking with lazy, predator eyes.  James turned in Alec’s arms and swept a glance over Q that promised everything good would be his.  Alec just looked hungry, feral.  Q whined.  Wolf whined.  Alpha answered by pushing forward.  Alec took Q’s arm and marched him to the bedroom.


	17. Making of an Alpha

  
Q was somehow falling in slow motion, Alec above him.  They landed with Q flat on his back and Alec caging him with all four limbs looking down, predator to prey.  Q’s breath hitched as Alec’s mouth descended on his neck, first inhaling deeply, breathing in Q’s spicy scent and then closing on the carotid pulse to suck firmly.  Alec rolled his body down over Q’s, torso brushing torso in one decadent press of muscle until their groins were aligned.  His mouth trailed lightly up to Q’s ear.  “I want to watch James fuck you. Want him incoherent with lust between us when you finally bite him.”

“Yes!”  Q said simply, arching up to put as much of his skin in contact with Alec as he possibly could.  His cock nudged Alec’s and the agent huffed into his neck.  Strong hands squeezed his hip bones as Alec sucked yet another deep purple mark into his neck.

The bed dipped behind Q and he arched his neck to look back at James kneeling by his head.  Alec pushed himself up onto his knees and brought James in for a kiss forcing James to lean over Q.  Q stared up at the thick column of James’ cock rising from a bed of pale gold curls, his balls hanging loose just a breath away from his nose.  Slowly he tilted his head back between James thighs and trailed the tip of his tongue over the loose skin.  

James shuddered above him, the vibration traveling through the muscular thighs either side of Q’s head to the mattress.  Alec owned James’ mouth, but Q had found his pleasure.  He curled his hands around the back of James’ thighs and tongued at his balls, rolling each over the flat of his tongue and then lipping at the firm, smooth mass beneath the skin.  “Fucking hell Q”  James groaned as Q enveloped him in the wet heat of his mouth, sealing his lips around as much of James as he could take and caressing with his agile tongue.

James clung to Alec’s shoulders, holding himself steady over Q’s mouth though the effort was starting to burn in his inner thighs.  Alec smoothed his hands over James’ back curving around the hard swell of his arse and teasing one fingertip between his cheeks.  “There are better uses for his mouth than smart remarks, aren’t there?” Alec chuckled.  James ughed in response.  His cock stood proud, desperate.  His balls were being delicately sucked by his Quartermaster, and Alec had somehow found lube and was pressing a slicked finger into his arse.  To say James didn’t know which way to turn was an understatement.

Q finally pulled back but couldn't resist a gentle nip to the damped skin then laved at it with his tongue again slowly working his way up until he could lick a long hot stripe up the underside of James' cock.     
  
"You two are going to be the death of me," James shuddered tightening his grip on Alec's arms to keep himself from falling.     
  
"Couldn't think of a better way to go, could you James?  Being tended to by your quartermaster." Alec chuckled.  Q giggled underneath them.   
  
"Fucking hell Q." James gasped as Q's tongue did a quick swipe around the head of his cock and then he swallowed him down entirely until his nose was buried against the the blonde curls.  Q inhaled, scenting. Wolf scented unseen alpha.   
  
Alec swallowed in sympathy, bringing his face close to Q’s, watching as the young man’s jaw and throat worked to contain James’ length.  If Q had a gag-reflex it seemed to be dormant.  James’ fingers tangled in Q’s hair, his other hand still bracing on Alec’s shoulder, and Alec’s hand extended to stroked down the length of Q’s spine.  Q arched like a cat under the touch, then hollowed his back.  Alec’s hand smoothed over his arse and down the back of Q’s thigh, gently tugging on it until, with a baleful look, Q shifted one knee closer to Alec several inches.  “And the other one Q”  Alec ordered.  Q’s other knee moved outward too, spreading wide.  

Alec grinned and dipped his hand between Q’s legs teasing over his balls and back up the crack of his arse, never lingering long enough to give Q any satisfaction.  If his mouth wasn’t full of James he would have complained bitterly, but James chose that moment to remind him with a gentle nudge against his lips that made Q’s eyes roll.

“You love to tease him Alec” James observed, tightening his fingers in Q’s hair and nudging a little harder.  Q’s eyes watered, but he remained still until he sensed James was distracted waiting for an answer from Alec.  Q hummed around James’ cock and agent jerked out of his mouth so quickly it left Q gasping for breath.  “You little shite, that was unfair.”

“You were both being too slow” Q griped, crawling up James’ body to kiss him.  James could taste himself.  Only the faintest traces, but he chased the flavour around Q’s mouth until he’d swept it all away and Q collapsed against the bed with red swollen lips. James dove in on top of him for another kiss and rolled them both pulling Q on top of him.  One arm tightly around his waist and his other curled up his back to bury a firm hand in Q’s dark curls taking control of the kiss.

Alec pushed at one of Q’s legs and then the other so that he was straddling James’ legs.   Q whined against James’ lips.  Wolf whined.  Alphas pinned him to the ground with heavy paws. “Hold him for me, James.” Words were more growl than words. James glanced over Q’s shoulder and could see wolf appear in Alec’s eyes.  The faint sound of a bottle lid being popped open echoed in the bedroom as a large hand caressed up Q’s spine and back down again. “I will never get tired of the feel of your pale skin.” Alec whispered against the dip in the small of his back as he pressed a slicked finger slowly into him.  James spread his legs forcing Q’s wider apart with his knees.

“Oh god… please, Alec.” Q whined as James pulled him down into another hard kiss cutting his words off.  

“Hold him tight.  Don’t let him move, James.” slowly working his finger in and out of Q.

“You’re ours, Zaquary.” James growled into his ear, nipping at it. “No one else’s.”  Unseen alpha huffed and nipped at the smaller dark wolf.  

Q moaned as Alec worked another finger into him slow and deep.  Q tried to move and rut against James cock aching,  which garnered him a slap on the arse from Alec.  “None of that.  Not until James has his turn,” Alec chuckled continuing to stroke his fingers slowly in and out of the younger man’s tight arse. Q’s cock strained against James’ belly dampness forming as pre cum pooled on James' skin. “It may be his night, but you’re mine too, Q.  My wolf.  And I will have my time with you tonight.”  Alec leaned down until his lips were pressed against Q’s torn ear.  “Another one, Q?  Are you ready?” Alec chuckled in his ear moving to kneel between James’ legs.  James bit into the side of Q’s neck, lips anchored to skin to leave a mark on the younger man’s throat.  Q moaned and mewled.

“Please Alec.  Quit bloody teasing me!”

“Someone is bossy little shite tonight.” James chuckled.

“I suppose that’s what we get for taking our Quartermaster to bed, James.  More Q?”

“Fucking bastard.  Do it!  Pleaseeee” Q moaned.  Alec abruptly pulled his fingers out from where they teased Q open. Fingers were soon replaced by Alec’s cock pressing into him.  Q gasped and yelped at the much larger intrusion as the head of Alec's cock pushes inside.  James pulled head back by his hair until he could see his face and watched as Q’s eyes changed to predominantly wolf as  Alec pushed deeper into him slowly until he was buried completely inside the younger man. Q panted. Whined.  Moisture forming in the corners of his eyes.

Alec slowly pulled all the way out and pushed back in fast and hard. Q tried to bury his face in James’ neck but he held his him tight by his hair. Alec leaned over Q’s back watching James as he spoke, “I’m going to fuck you, Q.  Mine, Q.  You will not cum either.  You are going to wait for James. Understood, Q?”  Q whimpered trying to push back against Alec and rut against James at the same time. James held him tight, his own hard cock pressed against Q’s hip.

“Answer him, Q.” James ordered.

“Yes, Alec.” Q stammered and an inhuman whine pulled up from inside him. James pulled his mouth back to his hard until the faint copper taste mingled with the familiar taste of Q’s mouth.  Fingers gripped Q’s hips bruising the pale skin as Alec took control at a harsh demanding pace not slowly. Wrapping his arms around Q, he pulled him up and back off James until the younger man was on his knees, cock buried deep as he came hard with a growl that was all wolf.

James watched completely enthralled as Q's head fell back into Alec's shoulder.   Eyes closed, panting hard, his cock strained against his belly.   "I want to watch you ride James" Alec whispered in Q's ear.   "Ride him until neither of you can hold back any longer and then it will be time.  Bring him to us, Q."  Q whined.  Wolf whined.  Unseen alpha and James reached for him.

Alec stroked a large hand from Q’s throat, down over his chest and his belly, closing briefly around Q’s cock.  Q flinched from the touch wanting nothing more than to fuck into Alec’s fist, but he wasn’t allowed.  Not until James had taken his turn.  Alec lowered Q until he straddled James on all fours, thighs spread and palms braced on the mattress by James’ shoulders.  He whined when Alec slipped from his body leaving him empty and aching with loss.   
  
“Christ James, he looks so beautiful like this, ready for your cock with my cum dripping out of his arse.” Alec smoothed his hands over Q’s pale skin, flushed shell pink in places with arousal.  He curled his fingers in the hair at the nape of Q’s neck.  “Such a beautiful boy.”   
  
“Let me have him” James growled, one hand gripping Q’s chin and raising his head.  Q regarded him with wolf eyes, a devilish smirk curling his lips.   
  
“Of course.”  Q crawled over his body settling over James’ hips.  Q was loose and slick from Alec’s pounding but Alec swept a lubed hand over James’ cock anyway and helped Q to ease down.  Q gave an obscene moan and his eyes fluttered shut as he impaled himself slowly on James’ cock.  “Oh god, James…”  He grabbed Alec’s hand, clinging on desperately.     
  
Alec chuckled and brought Q’s fingers to his mouth, closing his lips around them and sucking wetly.  Q’s eyes flew open and Met James’ bright blue, grown dark with lust as he glanced from Alec’s hollowed cheeks to where his cock disappeared into Q’s stretched hole.  James’ cock gave an enthusiastic throb and he pushed up into Q watching the young man’s hard cock bob against his belly.   
  
Q lifted himself until James was almost able to slip free of his body and then dropped back down making both of them gasp. Q laughed and established a rhythmic rise and fall, thighs working beneath James’ caressing hands to keep him moving at a pace.     
  
Alec couldn't tear his eyes from the debauched wild-haired creature that rode his partner.  His tongue slid wetly between Q’s fingers as he watched Q’s other hand grope desperately for his cock.  James slapped his questing fingers away “Not yet!”  He planted his feet on the mattress and began to thrust up in earnest eliciting mewling needy cries from their young lover.  Unseen alpha growled, pinning wolf with his body.  Wolf whined.  “Fuck! Come for me Q!”   
  
Q closed his fist around his cock, tugging in sharp jerks.  After half a dozen strokes he came with a keening cry, cum splattering James’ tanned chest and stomach.  With a swift roll of abdominals James sat up and clamped his arms around Q’s waist holding him down.  Q’s long fingers wrenched James’ head sideways.  He bit down hard on the thick raised muscle until he felt his too-blunt teeth split flesh and sweet copper life flooded his mouth.  James screamed and came hard, searing pain tearing his orgasm in white hot pulses. His fingernails bit crescents into Q’s hips as James’ brain tried to make sense of the conflict.  Wolf snarled.  Unseen alpha claimed him.   
  
“Mine!” James screamed, riding the agony of Q’s bite as the rush of pleasure subsided, washed away too quickly.  He heaved in a breath, pushing frantically at Q’s chest to make him stop.   
  
“Enough, Q!”  Alec panted beside them, evidence of a second intense release cooling rapidly on the sheets between them.   
  
Q threw himself off James gagging and spitting fresh red blood. “Shit! Shit, sorry, too fucking intense!”   
  
James clamped his hand over the wound, head feeling fuzzy with a flood of endorphins.  “Fucking hell” he said weakly “I didn’t expect it to hurt quite so much.”   
  
Alec pulled James’ hand  away and hummed with satisfaction.  The bleeding was only seeping, though the bite was ragged.  It would fade to a pale silver scar like his own eventually.  “Hold him” he nodded at Q “he needs to come down I think.”   
  
James pulled the shaking man into his good side wincing as the movement pulled on the injury.  “Shush now Q, it's all good.”   
  
Alec settled the duvet over them both and opened the first aid kit they had readied, cleansing and dressing the bite.  “Infection of the usual sort won’t be a problem” he grinned at James, crawling in on the other side of Q.  “Now we wait for the fun to start.”


	18. And so it begins

"No!  Weight is an issue.    However if you take anything off the frame here it is going to weaken it enough to make it structurally unsound.  It has to be either here or here." Q hovered over mechanical drawings spread out on a workbench in R&D.  He grabbed up a pen and scribble in places on the drawings as he studied the frame of the new rifle that had been in development.   It was obvious that the tech is he was working with was disappointed in his observations.

"You don't need to start from scratch.  This is good work.  We just need a few modifications."  Q tried to encourage the tech who was even younger than himself.  Since he had become Quartermaster, R&D and TSS had taken on a new look and feel with younger staffing, more progressive projects, and technology as they brought the area into the era needed.  "Make the modifications and bring me a new prototype to test.  Check in with me along the way if you have any questions.  Seriously, its good work."  

Q's mobile vibrated in his trousers pocket which when he retrieved it showed a familiar phone number and a picture of Alec with a huge lopsided grin sending him immediately into panic mode, his stomach bottomed out in fear.  He quickly exited R&D to where he could talk a little more freely in the corridor before answering.  "Alec?" he was almost afraid to hear Alec's reply.

But Alec's voice was as calm as it was the previous night when they had started this venture.  "Best come home, Q.  Thirst has started to hit him  Good thing we drank all the alcohol in the place last night or he would have downed it all by now too." Alec chuckled.  "And someone is becoming a little grouchy too."

"I am not!" Q could hear James in the background arguing with Alec, but that was an everyday occurrence living with two Double O agents under one roof. "Tell him to get his skinny arse home now, Alec.  We should have never let him go to work in the first place today."

"See, what did I tell you, Q.  Grouchy."  

"Are you sure things are okay, Alec?"  Q headed towards his office to gather his things to be out of the out for a couple of days and make last minute assignments.

"Stop worrying,  You’re like someone's maiden Great Auntie sometimes Q.  I've got this under control."

"Oh and that’s supposed to be reassuring in some way."

"Things are fine, Q." Alec's voice dropped to a quieter tone.  "It's just really starting, but I think he would feel better with both of us here, especially you.  You'll help calm him."

"Touch base with Lestrade.  Tell him where things stand.  I'll be home as soon as I can."  

"James will be fine for awhile.  Has decided that he’s hungry now and is raiding the refrigerator.  Be safe coming home, Q.   Have Moneypenny bring you or an MI6 Driver.  No tube!  Understand.  Don't need to be worrying about you too."  
  
Moneypenny leaned across the car and kissed Q’s cheek laying a polished set of fingertips on his arm to prevent him from exiting quickly.  “Are you sure everything is ok?  You never get sick and you don’t look particularly sick now.”

“I’m not sick, just taking some due leave Evie, nothing out of the ordinary.”  He said quickly, gathering up his bag and an armful of files.  Nothing too confidential, but plenty of dull but necessary paperwork to pass the time and distract him.

“It is extremely out of the ordinary for you to take a voluntary vacation Q, which is why I’m deducing you’re actually sick but hiding it for some reason.  You would tell me if there was something wrong wouldn’t you?”

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.  “Yes I would, and no there’s nothing.  We’ll go out sometime soon and catch up properly, I promise.  Thanks for the lift.”

He didn’t watch her pull away, so eager was he to get inside the house and check on James.  He found Alec first, lounging on the sofa with the TV remote, one hand behind his head as he channel hopped.  “Where is he?  Is he ok?  We should go now.  Does Greg know we’re coming?”  

Alec looked up at him unmoved.  “Chill for god's sake.  We’re not giving birth.  He’s upstairs taking a cool shower and pacing around the bedroom.  Fucking irritating so I came down here to avoid his temper.”

“He’s doing what?  Which?”  Q demanded, becoming frustrated with Alec’s typical blase attitude and casual disregard for accurate data.  “Pacing or shower?”

Alec sighed and pushed to his feet when Q made it clear he wasn’t going to get any peace any time soon.  “He’s wandering in and out of the shower and making the bedroom carpet soggy in an effort to cool down.  Lestrade has the room ready for us and Gabe dropped a key over this morning just in case he had to go out.  The case is in the Range Rover along with all the other random shit you and he piled up beside it.”  Q followed him upstairs almost pushing past him in his worry for James.  “See what you think, just stop him grumbling at me for fucks sake.”

James stood in the centre of the bedroom water beaded on his skin and hair dripping wet staring off into the distance.  He didn’t even turn his head when they walked in.  “I could hear you talking out there” he murmured  “as clear as if you were beside me.  And you’re not in my chest anymore.”

Q’s heart almost stopped, panicking momentarily that they had lost their connection altogether, until James smiled, drawing him in and pressing Q against his naked and very wet chest.  He buried his face in Q’s hair like he’d done so many times before and scented deeply, drawing every piece of data from the subtlest of fragrances on and around the young man.  “Oh my god, you smell wonderful” he breathed into Q’s skin, one arm snaking around Q’s waist and pulling him tight against his body.  A deep growl vibrated up from James’ chest ending in a throaty chuckle.

“Okay… Time to go, hot guy.  You’re going to have to get dressed in shorts at least.  And no taking them off in the car.”  Q glared at Alec who looked innocent.

“I arrived mostly decent”  he grinned.  He squeezed James’ good shoulder.  “Come on.  The change is likely to be violent and painful.  You really don’t want to do it here or risk it in the car.  I’ll see you downstairs.”

"Believe me, James." Q added.  "He's talking from experience.  I didn't think we were going to make it to Haven.  And for that matter, Alec barely made it inside clothed at all. "  

"Hey.  I was hot.  Not to mention that all I wanted to do was pin you against the wall." Alec smirked at Q as he headed to the door.  "Getting the Range Rover.  Hustle your arse downstairs, James.  Not waiting around for slow old arse today."

"You are still bloody bastard, Alec." James called after him but instead of getting ready took another moment to bury his face in Q's hair.  "Is this what I have been missing?" he snuffled against the skin just below Q's ear.

"It will only get stronger once the change progress further along." Q shuddered as James' tongue ran over the pulse point in his neck.  "Clothes James.  At least trousers, jeans, something."   Q pulled back a little from James so he could see his face.  Wolf whined and was visible in Q's eyes.  Wolf felt the faintest brush of fur.  Wolf whimpered.   "We need to go, James.  We need to go now." laying a hand against James' face making sure he was paying attention and looking directly at him.   "Can't risk this here or in the Range Rover."

James shook his head clearing his thoughts and trying to dispel Q's scent from being his complete focus.  "Yes. Alright.  Clothes, Q."

Within a few minutes they were finally on their way to Haven after an argument over who was going to get to drive and who would be the best to stay with James in the backseat.  Q lost.  They hadn't been in the Range Rover for more than a minute before James started complaining of the heat again and pulling at his clothing.  "Turn the fucking air conditioning on, Alec.  Freeze us out if need be but we can't have him completely naked already.  Damn it James.  You have to leave your trousers on." Q fought with James in the backseat.  

"Fucking hot, Q!  Bloody fucking hot!  How do you stand this?" James growled at him.  

"A little alpha push and support back here would be nice, Alec." Q snarled at him.  Alpha was pushing, almost visible and tangible.  Wolf whined.  Q whined at the pull.

"Fucking stop it, James!" Alec growled at him.  "Leave your fucking trousers on.  Can't have you running around the streets of London starkers."

"Lots of help Alec.  That was so useful."  Q handed James a bottle of water which he swiftly downed.  James through the empty bottle up in the front seat with Alec baring missing his head as he pushed Q down on the seat burying his face just under the younger man's jaw line and inhaled.   


“Why didn’t you tell me it felt this good?”  James licked a stripe up Q’s neck, following the damp trail with his nose.  His hands pushed at Q’s shirt, tugging it free of his trousers and trying to reach bare skin.  James growled when he finally got his hand inside, cupping Q’s ribs in one large hand.  “You’re so hot.”

“Oi, no fun back there either”  Alec growled, negotiating a roundabout so swiftly James fell heavily onto Q, pinning him to the seat.

“Alec, for fucks sake.  I’m having enough trouble here.  Help me will you?”

Alpha pushed harder at the new wolf, cuffing him then backing off.  A full on battle for dominance would be disastrous in the car, but if he could catch James’ attention Q could maybe find something else to distract him.  Mistake.  James launched himself at the back of Alec’s seat, yanking his head back by the hair.

“Fucking hell, you idiot.” Alec yelled, fighting to keep the car in a straight line while Q attempted to disentangle James’ fingers.

“Oh for god’s sake”  Q began unbuttoning his own shirt and pulled it off over his head, grabbing James free hand and pressing it to his chest over his heart.  The rapid fluttering under James palm alerted the predator in him and he switched his blue laser focus to the dark haired man slumped on the back seat once more.  “How long Alec?”  Q let James settle over him, muscular thighs straddling his lap.  James caged him with his arms and scented Q’s hair, muffling Q’s face in his chest.

“We’re here” Alec snarled, screeching to a halt and jumping out to yank the back door open.  The heavyweight of James disappeared in a flash as Alec dragged him out onto the pavement and punched him hard in the mouth.  James dropped into a crouch, snarling, teeth bared.  He swiped the back of his hand over his bleeding lip and glared up at his partner.  “Don’t you ever do that to me again, you fucking tosser.  You could have killed us all.  I am not going to die in a car wreck” Alec spat.  “Q, get his arse inside before I put him on the deck for real.”

Q scrambled out of the car putting himself between them so James' focus would be on him.  Q slowly approached him moving into James' personal space until James began to focus on scenting Q once more. "Get the door open and I'll get him there, Alec.  We can worry about bags later."   Q began to slowly move backwards towards the door and James followed eyes directly on him never wavering as alpha paced back and forth behind them.  "Now Alec.  Fucking now." Q whined.  Wolf whined.  Alpha's focus was on wolf and wolf alone.

 


	19. Fun and Games

Just as Alec reached for the door, it popped open with Gabe waiting for them.   "What the fucking hell is going on out here!  I could feel you inside.  Fuck.." he muttered taking one look at Q trying to lure James inside and James literally stalking him. Icy blue eyes wavering between wolf and human.

"Fun and games now, children." Alec smirked.  "Greg around?"

"No. Later.'  Gabe half answered engrossed in watching wolf and alpha.  "Cell 2, Alec.  Stocked and ready."

"Oi!  Q!  Let's get this show on the road."  Alec stepped back out towards the Range Rover to help.  James growled at him when he tried to approach Q.  "Hey!  Mine too.  You and I are going to have a discussion about this James.  I can see it coming.  Ours James.  Get used to it."  Alpha growled at alpha.  Wolf whimpered.  Q growled at both of them.

"Just get us the fuck inside!  Now!  James?"  Q cautiously reached and taking him by the arm.  James immediately wrapped himself around the younger man.   Alec moved behind them and gently herded them towards the door.  

Q didn’t realise he was holding his breath until they reached the door of the cell.  James refused to let him go so Alec went in ahead of them and started checking that they had everything they needed.  “James… why don’t you go in and cool off?  Put the shower on if you like?  I just need to talk to Gabe.”  

James tightened his arms around Q and growled threateningly at the tattooed young man.  “Mine, Q.”

“Yes, yours.”  Gabe held up his hands.  “Not going to touch him, promise.”

“Make sure you don’t”  James peeled himself off and cautiously entered the cell.  He could smell Alec, another alpha, and it made his hackles rise to be in a confined space with him.

“Fuck!  A bit intense isn’t he?”  Gabe said anxiously.  “You going to be ok in there with them?  Maybe you should leave them to it and we’ll watch a movie marathon or something.”

“I have to be in there.  Their usual banter is going to get out of hand.  I just wanted to apologise in advance for all wreckages and say… Gabe… if things really go badly, don’t let Greg in, will you?  Alec and I will handle it without Greg waving a  gun around.  We can take a few knocks.”

“I don’t like it and Greg will do his nut if he finds out I’ve locked you in.  It was one of his rules, you stay on the outside.  But I get it.  You won’t.  Just be safe, ok.  Don’t take chances.”

“I won’t.”  Q smiled nervously and hugged him.  “Best lock me in then.  It’s going to be a long night.”

Q stepped inside and with one last nod to Gabe, watched the door close and the locked engage.  Wolf whine and paced.  Q began to think he should have listened to Gabe.  He was now locked in with 2 alphas.  "How is he?"  Q cautiously asked Alec.

"Naked. Burning up. In the shower with water cold enough to have come from a frozen lake in the Ukraine.   Being a bit of fucking wanker if you ask me." He said a little louder hoping James would hear it in the bathroom.  

"Fuck Alec.  This is going to be bad enough without you trying to stir shite."  

Alec took a hold of his elbow and pulled him in, arms around his waist.  "It's going to be fine Q. Stop fussing. We'll get through this.  Maybe a little worse for wear though."  Alec chuckled kissing him in the forehead.  "You better go check on him. I make him pissy."

Q pressed in and kissed Alec then buried his face into the curve of Alec's collarbone scenting.  Alex's hands ran up Q's spine over the pale smooth skin sending a shudder through the younger man. Wolf nuzzled against alpha. Alpha snarled from the shower becoming more prevalent.  "Go on, Q.  He needs you right now."

"Just help me try to keep us all in one piece tonight please."  Q gave Alec another quick kiss and headed into the bathroom where a large hand from inside the showered grabbed him and pulled him under the freezing droplets.  

"You smell like him." James shoved Q up against the shower wall and scented his hair.  Wolf whined.  Alpha growled and shoved wolf to the ground with a large paw.  Q whined and bared his neck for James.  

"I smell like both of you, James.  I belong to both of you."

"Take your clothes off" James demanded "I can't get close enough to feel you."

"I need to get out James. It's too cold for me in here." But James was already pulling at his trousers, pushing them down his thighs.  "Ok, ok. Slow down. I'll do it."  He stripped, leaving them in a sodden pile in the corner of the huge stall.

Immediately James pinned him with his hips against the cold tiles, shielding Q's body from the icy cascade with his greater bulk. Heat radiated from his skin warming Q wherever their bodies touched but Q knew he couldn't take the chill much longer.

James hands wandered over his torso like it was the first time he'd ever explored Q's body. Wolf stood still while alpha scented, learning his smell, committing it to memory. Pack. His wolf.  

James leaned closer, rubbing his cheek over Q's hair, the wet strands dragging through the three-day stubble James had let grow. The hair clung wetly to Q's cheek as it fell away from James' face. "Mine. My scent on you." He rumbled deep in his chest growing harder against Q's hip. His wolf to claim.

"Q, you need to come out of there now" Alec stood at the edge of the shower screen and it was bad news that neither man in the shower had sensed him. Q was sense-blind under the onslaught of alpha. James was focused on his hunt.  The new alpha snarled a warning.

"Back off Alec. I want him. He's mine."

"Don't make me come in there for him James. You're not taking him now when you have no control. You'll kill him. If you want to fuck, let's do it, but he leaves the room."

"No!"

"James, you're hurting him. He's going to get hypothermia if you don't let him out now. Think about it. You have to care for the little shite if you want to fuck him."

James looked down at the shivering man, alpha prowling behind his eyes. He released him abruptly. "Out!" Pushing at his shoulder to make him hurry.

Alec put his body between them until he was satisfied Q had left the bathroom.  "Right then you wanker. What do you need?"

"Q"  James growled at him stepping out of the shower chilled water dripping from him pudding around his feet on the tiled floor.

"Not going to happen, James."  Alec cautioned.  "Q if you need to have Gabe let you out of here.  Understand?" Alec called over his shoulder to the younger man.  "This would all be pointless if something happened to you."

"No!'  James snarled and tried to push past Alec.  "He stays."

"Not if we're a danger to him, James, then it's just you and me.  Like it has been for a long time, just on a different level."  Alec smirked at him.  "So what's it going to be.  I tell him to leave now or are you going to behave."  Q paced in the other room not wanting to leave but was becoming consumed by the overpowering sensation of out of control alpha.  Wolf whined and cowered to the ground.  

James shook his head hard from side to side trying to clear his thoughts and focus.  This was Alec.  His partner.  Not an encroaching alpha.  "Need contact.  Both of you." sounding more like himself than out of control alpha at the moment.

Alec stepped closer slowly not knowing what James' reaction was going to be. "Finally getting a little idea of what we have been trying to explain to you, James."  Alec couldn't help but chuckle at him.  "And you were the one who kept giving that little shite out there all sorts of hell about his wolfie creepy ways."   

"Too hot." James wanted to pace the room again.  "Want to peel my skin off.  Itches."

"You okay out there, Q?" Alec called out to their wolf in the other room.  "Can't keep him contained in here much longer and things seem to be progressing along."

"Let him out, Alec.  He's going to need both of us I think."  Q took a deep breath and prepared for the worse.  Gabe had stocked up on the medical supplies, he could only hope that they wouldn't need them too much this time.

Banging started on the outer door of of the cell.  Gabe cringed.  Wolf cringed.  Alpha stalked.  "Zaquary, you little bastard!  I told Gabe to keep you out here and not let you stay in there with those two bloody bastards.  Do you have a death wish?" Lestrade had arrived at Haven.  "Mycroft is going to kill me as it is letting you use Haven again. Not to mention turning another wolf.  Again!   Get your fucking arse out here!"

"I'm fine Greg" Q called but backed up to the door anyway.  Alec exited the bathroom and went to sit on the bed keeping a watchful eye on the bathroom door.  "They need me in here.  If you want to be helpful you could unload the car."

"Not your fucking servant Zaquary.  You have no idea what you're dealing with. Alec stands a chance but not you.  You come on out!"

Q ignored him.  James had stalked from the bathroom and was stopped ten feet away, eyes fixed on his prey once more.  He rolled his shoulders, clenched his fists, swept his bright blue gaze over Q.  James glanced at Alec, took two steps closer to Q.  Alpha roared through Q like a tornado, whipping at all of his senses and sending him to the floor.  Wolf tried to run.

 


	20. The Change

It was stupid really.  There was nowhere for Q to go once he was on the floor.  He tried to roll towards the bed to put himself closer to Alec but James fell on him lying heavily across the back of his thighs.  Wolf whimpered.  Alpha growled.  The banging on the door grew more insistent.

"Oh for fucks sake James!"  Alec was across the room and had James arm twisted painfully up his back.  "You always were the fucking possessive one, but this is going too far.  You need us both to touch you and you are going to be calm about it.  Q isn't going to run or be your plaything."  He grinned at the disgruntled boffin sprawled on the floor.  "Not yet anyway.  Q sit on the bed and I'll bring him to you."

"Zaquary!" Lestrade continued to bang on the door.

"We're a little busy in here, Lestrade.  If you would just kindly fuck off," Alec snarled at the door.  "And besides Zaquary happens to be naked at the moment."

James tried to pull away from Alec and take a swing at him while he was distracted.  Alec yanked harder on James arm behind his back. "Oh for fucks sake, James.  Let's not play this game or I'll just have to kick the shite out of you.  Don't you think that would be a little embarrassing in front of our wolf there."  James growled at him.  Alec growled right back at him.

Q attempted to crawl up on the bed but his wolf was fighting him wanting to escape from the two quarreling alphas. He finally managed while Alec and James tussled, pulling blanket up to stave off the chill still settling into his damp skin.

Alec managed to maneuver James over to the side of the bed as they both pull back and forth trying to see just how far they could push each other.  Alpha snarled and stalked alpha.  Alpha growled back daring him.  "Just fucking stop it James.  Are you going to behave?  Otherwise I won't let you touch him."  

"Fuck you, Alec." James snarled but his stare was honed in on Q curled up on the bed.

"I thought that was the point.  You are such a wanker sometimes, James."

“Let him go Alec”  Q said nervously  “If we’re all in bed he might calm down.  He can get as close as he likes.”  Alec looked skeptical but released his hold on James stepping smartly out of range. once free however, James focus was completely on Q.  He crawled onto the bed, shoving the blanket away so there was nothing between him and Q.

“I can’t help it.  Why the fuck is it so strong?”  Q rolled onto his side allowing James to spoon against his back and bury his face in the nape of his neck.  After a moment the mattress dipped again and Alec cautiously climbed in behind James.  James flinched.  Alpha crowded Alpha.  Alec rubbed his cheek against James shoulder.  

Wolf shuddered to have them both so close.  “Packs don’t often have more than one alpha.  Everything is magnified.  If you think this is bad wait until you bring your wolf James.  You need to be able to control yourself, and to do that you have to let us help you.”  

A large paw patted at wolf, feeling more solid, but still a shadow compared to Alec’s presence.  Alec threw the blanket off them all, more than heated by James high temperature between them, and stroked a hand down James side.  “Touching is good, soothing.”

James whined and suddenly cried out when his legs cramped.  “Hush, go with it.”  Alec soothed  “It’s going to hurt like fuck and Q and I are going to leap out of this bed pretty soon, but we’ll stay close I promise.  You know what it’s like to deal with pain James.  Know how to breathe, how to stop panic setting in.”

James nodded against Q’s shoulder, breath coming quicker, shallower, pulse speeding up.  His shoulders tensed, bunching so hard they drew his arms away from Q.  “Nooo”  the moan was long, drawn out expression of pain.

Q turned to face him instead and cupped his jaw.  “You’re not focusing James.  Look at me.”  Wolf whined but pushed at Alpha.  Alpha pushed too from behind. Together they nudged the new wolf forward. “Breathe with me James.”

"Listen to him, James." urged Alec.  "Concentrate on focusing on Q.  I wouldn't have made it through this without him."

"Look at me James," Q urged him eyes wolf now from overwhelming alpha presence.  "Don't fight it.  Don't let the human side of James rule.  You have to just let go to the sensations and the feral feeling.   I know it's painful and frightening, not that you would ever admit that." Q smirked at him.  "But Alec and I will help you through this."

"You bastard, Alec. You didn't tell me it was this bad." James snarled at him.

"And take all the fun out of it, James.  Why would I do that?" Alec chuckled and kissed his shoulder.

James wrapped his arms around Q again and pulled him in tight once more burying his face in Q's hair.  "If I thought I was capable I'd fuck you right now, Q but it hurts too fucking much."

Q could feel James legs and arms stiffen pulling a deep moan from him.  James' hand clenched at the small of Q's back.

"Alec.  Need some help here.  He's not going to be able to control it much longer and then things are going to start to happen" Q began to panic trapped tightly in James' arms pulling back the best he could only to not see James’ blue eyes this time but ones that were full wolf.  “Fuck…” Q whispered.  Wolf whimpered.  Alpha growled huge paw pressing wolf to the ground harshly.

James rolled swiftly out of Alec’s arms and ended on all fours above Q, growling down into his face.  James grimaced painfully, lips drawing back from teeth that had grown longer, sharper.  His jaw lengthened to form a short blunt half muzzle that had Q choking back horror.  Never in all his years had he faced a changing wolf from less than a foot and the developing jaws.  James face was a grotesque distortion of human and hairless wolf, eyes sinking under a brow that became heavier.  Wolf panicked and began to thrash under the huge paw.  Alpha leaped to defend wolf.

“Zaquary!  What the hell is going on now?”  The banging on the door drew the attention of James’ changing form.  He snarled at the noise, whirling to attack the source only to find his hips and shoulders no longer operated in a way he expected.  Q took advantage of his unbalance and kicked out connecting hard with James’ knee.  Yelping with pain he dropped onto the mattress, just as Q cleared the space.

James screamed.  Frustration at the loss of wolf, pain from his body. His skin felt too tight, like it was going to split at any moment.  Alpha pushed for domination, battling the other dominant in the room.  James looked for Q desperately  “Please Q, don’t be gone.  I need you.”  

Q could barely understand the words coming from a muzzle that wasn’t designed for speech, but the fear and confusion that rolled off the new alpha pulled at his need to care for Pack.  Alec too stepped up, one hand outstretched to reach for his partner.  “You’re alright James,  Q and I are both here like we promised.  Don’t fight it, let it come.”

Q cautiously moved back towards where James was caught in between human and wolf at the moment, mind and body not knowing which was to go.  Alpha called to wolf.  Alpha was in need.  Wolf protected Alpha.   Alpha pulled at wolf.  Q gently laid a hand on James' back and whispered into his ear.  "I'm here James.  We're not leaving you."   Wolf rippled just under the surface pushing at him as close to taking him over without becoming.

"Let it come James." Alec urged him.  "The pain is bad but the unknown is worse, but we're here."

 

Boned crunched and popped.  Fingers became less defined and claws appeared.  Q pulled back slightly knowing what those claws uncontrolled would do to him at this stage, but hand remained on James' back.  James howled in pain and instinctively reached out for Q.  The younger man couldn't move quick enough and instead of a hand wrapping around his thigh claws dug deep into him piercing skin and muscle. Q screamed but had enough control not to try to pull away.

"FucK! Bloody Bastard.   Let go of him James!  Your fucking hurting him.  Alpha needs to take care of wolf, James.  Grab ahold of me if you need."  Alec growled at him.  "Q?  Leave us!"

"No!  I'm not leaving, Alec.  I promised I wouldn't" Q hissed at him through the pain.  Blood flowed freely down Q’s thigh from two deep punctures.  The scent drew the attention of the predator within and James swung his head Q’s way, eyes pure wolf, feral.  “I’m here James.  Fuck!  Let me go… Please...”

Paws were not good for trapping large prey.  Jaws on the other hand… Claw tipped fingers unclenched from wolf/Q’s leg.  James could no longer distinguish between them, yet he knew they were different.  Q the man stood before him injured.  Wolf cowered beneath him expecting attack.  James whined, confused.  Q stepped away and Alpha determined to follow.

Alec lunged for James in the split second he realised what his partner intended to do.  He got an imperfect hold on James hips, just as his legs reconfigured into the powerful hind legs of the wolf.  Alpha launched from the bed towards wolf, prey, mate, dragging the determined dead weight of the man with him across the bed entirely where both crashed to the floor.

Alec’s head connected with the tiles with a sickening thump and he saw stars, hands flying free of the huge wolf body that had completed its change mid leap.  Fur rippled down James’ reformed back in a wash of dark blonde and sandy gold.  In one bound he had Q on the floor, pushing at his neck with a cool wet nose.

“Q, don’t move”  Alec was dazed but would protect Q.  Alpha protected wolf always.  But alphas required submission.  

Closing his eyes and trembling Q tilted his head backwards exposing his throat.  He could hear Alec across the room begging him not to do anything stupid, so Q did the only sane thing he could think of.  He hugged his lover.

"Q, it's really nice for you to be all cuddly and loving but James is not in control at the moment so don't push your luck." Alec cautioned him.   
  
"I don't know what else to do, Alec" Q whispered softly gently stroking his fingers through the thick mane of hair around James' muscular neck.  Alpha buried his nose deeper into Q's hair scenting the wolf that registered familiar to him somehow.

"Q, what you need to do is get out of here for now."   
  
"I'm not leaving, Alec.  I'm not leaving you alone and I promised James.  He needs both of us." Q protested.   
  
"Yes he does Q, but he needs us both as wolf.  Not someone bleeding who he may just decide is dinner at any moment from the smell of blood.  He needs time to settle Q."  Alec pounded in the door as quietly as he could hoping to not startle James too much. "Gabe... Lestrade.  Still with us?"   
  
"I am Alec."  Gabe responded.  "Greg is just down the corridor."   
  
"Next time someone pounds on this door, I am sending Q out. He needs looked after and the smell of blood is not a good thing at the movement.  Ask who it is first before you open the door though."   
  
"Got it. How bad is he, Alec?" Gabe began to panic.  He could only imagine what could have happen locked in with two out of control Alphas especially a new one in the middle of first change.  

"Bloody fucking hell. I knew something like this was going to happen."  Lestrade could be heard coming to the door, Gabe voice had caught his attention.  
  
"Just patch him, Gabe and shut the fuck up Lestrade!"  Alec turned his attention back to Q. "Now don't argue with me you little shite." Alpha snarled at wolf demanding obedience.  Wolf cowered torn between the demands of both alphas. "You need to leave.  Now!  I'm going to distract him and you get out of here.  After you're safe, I'm going to change and it's time for James and I to have a discussion. Alpha to alpha. We need to come an agreement right now as to just who you belong to in this pack of ours.  Not playing these games with you James!"  Alec growled at James more wolf than human.

Alec stood and started to strip off his clothes purposely throwing his shirt on James as he moved closer to his partner. Alec's eyes were fully wolf now, change rippling just below the surface of his skin. James turned away from Q and snarled at Alec. "Time to think about moving Q."

James stepped over Q and began to stalk Alec.  The younger man scrambled to his feet and headed to the door as fast as he could on his bleeding leg.  "Gabe.  Let me out." He yelled pounding in the door.  James head swung toward Q once more.  Alpha focusing on only wolf again just as the door opened just enough for Q to slip out. Door slammed and locks clicked in place again.

"Not right now James.  Time for us to play." Alec smiled at him but there was something about it that was cold and feral.  "Out Q!"

 


	21. Do your own clean up...

Gabe immediately wrapped his arms around his dark haired companion who was naked, shivering and having lost his glasses again.  "Bloody hell Q.  They've hurt you again."  Wolf huffed at wolf pushing his muzzle to torn ear of wolf.  

"Zaquary, you bloody idiot..." Lestrade dropped to his knees to check the wounds. "Stitches again, Gabriel.  What this time?" He looked up at Q.

"Claws. Accidental. James tried to grab my leg."  There was a crash from inside and snarls. "Shit! I need to get back in there."  He tried to reach the door but Gabe held him tightly.  "Gabe, they'll kill each other if I don't."

Lestrade snorted. "Not likely. Bloody indestructible. Unlike my room!" He yelled, banging on the door.

"Greg?  What the hell is going on?"  A short sandy haired man in a cream jumper and short military-style jacket had reached the top of the stairs and was staring at the group gathered by the door.  He raised an eyebrow at the noise emanating from the cell beyond, but otherwise his focus was entirely on the blood pooling by Q's foot. "I assume the culprit is safely contained" nodding towards the door "and by your lack of panic this isn't unusual. John Watson. Doctor."  

The short man held out a polite hand to Q who looked at it slightly baffled.  "Right, well. Let's take a look shall we? Are you-?"  He glanced at Q's face and stuttered to a halt. Mouth worked silently, face blanched. The hair, the impossible cheekbones, the slim build, totally obvious naked as Q was.  "Greg-?" He asked the question with a single broken use of the policeman's name.

"Christ! Um, explanations later John, or better still, just ask Mycroft. But now you're here can you help Gabe stitch his leg?"

"I... Sure In the other room, right?" John marched ahead leaving the other two to bring Q.  

Lestrade banged on the door of Cell 2 as he passed which had gone too quiet.  "If either of you are fucking dead, you can do your own clean up!" Then they limped into the first room. "I better go check on them properly.  You, stay put!"

When he'd gone Gabe leaned close to Q and whispered "Prick's dick. Fairly bland."

"He reeks of Mycroft.  Makes me want to bite him."     
  
Q stopped in the doorway of Cell 1, arm around the other's waist, he pulled the other dark haired boy in close, clinging to the other who he considered his best friend in London.  "Gabe,  I need to go back in there. Don't let Greg keep me from going back."   
  
"You're already hurt, Q. You don't know what they'll do.  Alec can handle James."   Gabe guided him into Cell 1 towards bed inside where John was setting up to take a better look at Q's leg.   


"Alright.  Let's take a look at what we have here."  John turned back towards the bed where Gabe was helping the the other dark haired younger man up onto the bed.  He hesitated, taken aback by what he was seeing.  Hair, facial structure, voice and mannerisms were all too familiar.  Questions formed that would need answering later.     
  
"Not wide but definitely deep, into the muscle.  Definitely need stitches."  John gently probed at the claw gouges in Q's upper thigh.  "I'm John by the way." He commented again. "Haven't met you here at Haven before."   
  
"Q.  Just Q."  He offered but nothing more.   "Gabe, what's going on next door?"  His focus was intent on his alphas and safety.  
  
"They're fine. At it again so we know they're both still alive." Gabe grinned.  "You don't half know how to pick em."  

Inside Cell 2 the two wolves circled.  Furniture was strewn and spilled. The tiled floor was slippery with water that had spilled from the refrigerator that somehow they had toppled.  Both were bleeding from small injuries.

Alec crouched ready to spring again.  He was the larger and paler of the two, longer legs giving him a greater range in a fight, but James' wolf was a compact fighter.  The scent of wolf lingered between them, and even though he'd left the room it seemed to pervade everything.

The upstart Alpha growled and darted in again going for Alec's hindquarters. He whirled, but wasn't quick enough. James claws raked down his hip hard enough to have blood welling.  Bastard.  Alec was done playing.

He went down letting James believe he was hurt. Cocky as ever the new Alpha pounced to disable him quickly only to find the powerful body surging beneath him and knocking him into the door. The bang echoed in the hall.

James found himself dazed and pinned beneath the bigger wolf, held down firmly by the scruff of the neck and all four legs. Not a killing hold by any means but the tosser above him laughed.

The sound of alphas fighting echoed through the hallway. "Stitch it loosely." Q ordered John. "I need to be able to change and get back in there."     
  
John gave him a quizzical look, familia tone in the younger man's voice somewhat disturbing.  "Q short for Quinn?  Quentin?" John began stitching the younger man's wound without even drawing a flinch from him.   
  
The younger man huffed at him. "It's just Q."   
  
"You aren't going back in there, Q.  Those two bloody bastards are tearing apart my room. I can't imagine what they would do with you." Lestrade appeared at the cell room door.   
  
"You're not keeping me out.  We talked about this Greg."  Q growled at him. "Remember!  No interfering! They're my alphas.  I have to be in there.  I can help."   
  
"You are such a fucking little bastard.  Mycroft will kill me if something happens to you."   
  
"Fuck Mycroft!" Q scrambled off the bed just as john finished the last stitch. "When are you ever going to figure out that I don't give a fuck what that bastard thinks or wants."  Q reached out and pulled Gabe in close. "We're going back out in the corridor to the other cell.  When I change open the door just far enough for me to slide through.  Don't open it again until I ask you too."

"Don't let them hurt you" Gabe hugged him.  "Or I swear I will come in there too and bite their arses, alphas or not."

"Gabriel..." Lestrade warned, but they were already halfway to the cell door.  "I wash my hands of this, little shites the pair of you."

"It's their pack business, not ours Greg.  We have no right to interfere."  With a meaningful glance at John, Gabe continued "no matter who they are."

John trailed after them into the corridor.  He'd been around the London wolves a while, but he had never seen a change so swift as Q's.  One minute the man was there, the next a small black wolf occupied the space where he'd been.  "Ready?" Gabe asked the wolf, and at some unseen signal he cracked the door open and the wolf slunk inside.

The first thing Q scented was blood.  The next was the overpowering alpha presence.  Both golden brown wolves had turned to the door and we're watching him, waiting for him to greet them.  Instead of approaching either, thereby favouring one, wolf simply lay down, head on paws and waited.

Alec growled, would have cuffed him had he been in range for showing such disrespect.  The small black wolf flicked his eyebrows at him and seemed to somehow appear defiant in his relaxed pose.  Little arrogant pup. The larger Alpha took two steps towards him then halted, glancing at the other who waited to see what he would do.  The little shite was playing them off against each other.  Alec sat.

James growled and paced, subtly moving closer with each pass.  Wolf cocked his head and grinned, tongue lolling cheekily as he panted in the warm room.  When he had advanced half a pace past Alec, James too sat and glared at the cheeky little pup who thought he could have them come running.

Q huffed and yawned, nibbling at one of his forelegs, unconcerned.  Sooner or later they'd both stop behaving like complete twats and approach.  Only then would he roll over for them.

"What's going on in there?  It's too bloody quiet." Lestrade started in, pacing the corridor outside the door to Cell 2. Hand scrubbed across his face as he frowned.  "They've probably already killed the little bastard. Serves him right for not listening again."

"Shut it Greg."  Gabe snarled at him. "You're not helping.  He's fine. I can feel him. He's fine.  They've quit fighting."   
  
John stood at the door of the other cell room watched the scene in front of him play out.  Obviously a new change in the other cell but there had already been another wolf present in the room before letting the young man - small dark wolf - back inside.  Sometimes it was just better to observe, learn things that way than to ask questions.  And that thought made this situation even more disturbing concerning who had stressed that tactic to him in his past. 


	22. Alpha Presence

Behind the locked door, Q continued to try to ignore the two alphas but knew exactly where each was. He forced down a whine and the overwhelming desire to roll over and bare his throat to both of them. They needed balance. Pack needed balance. Alec huffed and stood. James stood also. Both of them battered and bloody, Q wanted to check his alpha's wounds. He forced himself not to whine and squirm.

"Arrogant little shite. He was theirs and later them would both make that clear to him, very clear," Alec thought. Alec huffed at James and then growled low at Q, slowly approaching him. James took his place right next to Alec. Partners.

Alec snarled and pushed Q flat against the floor with a huge paw pressed into the middle of his back. Q whined and struggled. James snarled at him. Pushed at his head with his muzzle. Alec slowly eased up with his paw, giving wolf a little room to squirm under the weight of alpha.

Alpha presence overwhelmed him, both of them towering over him. Tall brown shaggy furred alpha and compact muscular dark golden alpha. His alphas. His pack. When the pressure let up on his back, Q did the only thing he could, instinctively. Whimpering, he rolled over into his back exposing his scarred belly. Head fell back onto the floor baring his neck in submission to the alphas.

The two inspected him, snuffling softly at the scar on his belly and the torn ear. When he moved too soon James delivered a sharp nip to his side and wolf lay back down with a soft huff. Eventually they lay down either side and Q was permitted to inspect them in return. He started with Alec's injured leg, licking the dried blood away, cleaning it properly. When James' golden brown wolf stuck his muzzle in curiously, wolf knocked him away.

When Q was satisfied all their wounds were tended he wriggled down between them, a small black shadow between the two paler bodies. Alec lay his head on his shoulder and James on his back, and eventually they drifted into sleep.

At some point during the night Q stirred when he felt himself being lifted from the cold floor and settled into bed. He curled against James' back and Alec slid in behind him, three spoons. "Sleep Q" he whispered against Q's neck. "James needs to rest."

Q reached back and pull Alec's arm around him needed the contact with him. Alec was the constant in life for Q and wolf now. Alec pulled him in close, burying his face in Q's air inhaling deep. "He's going to be alright isn't he? We're going to be alright?" Q whispered to Alec caressing a hand over James' back between his shoulder blades.

"Of course we're going to be just fine, Q. Aren't we always." Alec chuckled pressing a kiss to Q's hair. "Time to sleep. We're all going to wake up hungry soon and then we are going to have to listen to Lestrade shout at us."

A few hours later, Q woke with his face buried in Alec's chest and the larger man wrapped around him. James was wrapped around him from behind, face buried in the curve of Q's neck just below his ear. Wolf stirred scenting alpha. Both alphas. Both visible and the feel of fur.

Q stirred trying to untangle himself from the alphas. "Alec... Alec. Let me up." Pushing at the larger man.

"Go back to sleep, Q."

"Can't! Bathroom! Now please." Alec chuckled letting go of the smaller man who had to crawl over the top of him to manage to get out of the bed. Alec made a grab for him as he crawled over him, but Q managed to squirm away slapping at Alec's hand as he disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Q was back standing at the edge of the bed. "Fuck... Lestrade is so going to kill us. We wrecked another room." he giggled.

James groaned when he moved, cautiously stretching battered and bruised muscles and wincing at various cuts. "What did you do to me you bastard?" He growled at Alec who simply smirked and pulled him closer so he could run his nose up James' arm. James felt the brush of fur along his wolf and visibly jumped "Fuck. That's weird."

Q laughed and crawled into bed behind James urging him closer to Alec so he wasn't in danger of falling out of bed. James wrapped an arm around his waist pulling the slight man on top of him instead. Wolf responded, stretching out alongside Alpha, nuzzling into his neck. Q let James feel the soft fur. James petted Q's damaged human ear.

"I'm starving" James murmured into Q's neck. "So hungry in fact that it's all I can think about. I have you lying naked on top of me and all I want is breakfast."

Alec chuckled, propping himself on one elbow. "Go bang on the door and order. Gabe makes a fantastic full English as I recall." He ran a finger down Q's spine making him shiver. Wolf rolled over. Alpha huffed. "I can take care of this one."

James' arm tightened around Q, "No! We should all get food." He turned Q away from Alec kissing him deeply.

Alec shrugged. "Fine. There's always later." He limped to the door noticing the deep scratches down his thigh, sore but not in need of treatment. "Keep your claws to yourself in future you fucker." Banging on the door. "Room service!"

As soon as the door opened they were greeted by the smell of bacon. Alec was halfway out the room when Q yelled "Put your pants on!"

Two hours later James was standing over their bags in the hall arguing with Lestrade. "You've changed once. Once, you fucking idiot. No way you're ready to leave. Four or five days minimum... And why am I even bothering?"

"We need to be away from here. Mycroft will be back soon and I may just kill him if we stay." Lestrade's eyes widened at the threat to his alpha but he could feel James' wolf still pacing too close to the surface to push. "The flat is secure and you know how to reach us if we need help. Gabe will know without us even having to call. You don't have to like it, it's a Pack decision."

"Pack!" Lestrade shook his head, walking away. "You have some strange ideas about pack Bond. It's not all fucking, but you'll find out soon enough. If you hurt Zaquary badly enough to land him back in our care Bond you will not get him back this time. Be warned."

There had barely made it out the door of Haven before James had Q pinned up against one of the building's outer walls. "You're not to come back here again without one of us. You're mine Q. I won't have the scent of another pack on you." James face was close to Q's ear as he growled deeply and scent the younger man.

"But Gabe. He's my..." Q began to protest.

"Not worth arguing about now, Q." Alec stepped in close to the other two inserting his presence into the situation. "And he's ours, James. Both of ours." Alec added sharply snarling at James. "Time to back off, James. Time and place. Out on the pavement is definitely not the place to have this discussion.

Alec took a hold of Q's arm and slowly pulled the smaller man out from underneath the alpha. "Range Rover, Q." Pushing him in the direction of the vehicle with his messenger bag. "Let's see if we can keep our shite together long enough to get home boys."

James was out of the Range Rover and heading for the door of the flat even before the vehicle had stopped. "He needs to change again and soon, Alec." Q commented watching James stalk towards the door. "His wolf is barely contained. We should have stayed at Haven in the cells for another night."

"I know," Alec sighed grabbing their bags. "But James was right. Too risky. If Mycroft returned, it would have been bad. It was bad enough with the distant scent of him there in Haven." Alec stopped Q short at the flat door before going inside. "Just be forewarned Q that Mycroft no longer has any claim to you at all even though he is your brother. You are ours and he will never hurt you or interfere again."

Q paused knowing that tone in Alec's voice and the demeanor. Wolf cowered. Alpha stood over wolf. "Yes, Alec."

The three of them had been shut up in the flat together for a day and a half and had managed to only do minor damage to the contents. Q was still pissy about that since the fight that had ensued was over him. Alphas behaving like toddlers fighting over a new shiny toy. James as wolf, as alpha, was predator James magnified.

They had eaten, slept, introduced James to the newness of sight, scent and sound. Needing to prepare the new alpha for the outside world.

Q had remoted into the MI6 servers in the middle of the night trying to get caught up in the backlog waiting for him. Sometimes it was easier to get things accomplished while his alphas slept. Sitting at the kitchen counter he was engaged with R trying to talk through an issue that had come up and he had been called to consult.

"Q! Come back to bed!" Alec's voice echoed down the stairs from their bedroom. Q ignored him and continued to work through the problem with R. It wasn't long before Q could hear feet on the stairs.

"Q? What the fuck are you doing?" Alec started half way down the stairs in all his glory. Neither alpha since they had been home were shy about spending the majority of their time naked. It was more convenient as James struggled to control  
his changes. Q, on the other hand, was not near as comfortable in just his skin  
comparing his skinny smaller frame to his pack alphas, resorted to Pyjama bottoms and who's ever tshirt was conveniently handy.

The younger man quickly muted his end of the conversation with R. Middle of the night. Alec voice in his flat would not go unnoticed and would soon be the topic of many conversations in TSS. Something that they were not ready to be common knowledge. "Alec. Quartermaster." Q huffed pointing to his laptop as he shushed him. "Don't come over here. Webcam" he pointed to his laptop again. "Not actually clothed." He pointed in Alec's direction. "Wouldn't want to traumatise R. Be back soon." He waved a hand towards the stairs.

Returning to his laptop he connected again. "Apologies R. Bad connection. Laptop seems to be flaky tonight."

Another pair of footsteps sounded on the stairs. "Fuck..." Q sighed. Wolf whined. Wolf paced. Alphas were stalking him.   
This time Q managed to sign off with the promise to check back with R in a couple of hours to monitor progress. It was just as well. James was in no mood to be denied and was no more clothed than Alec. Completely disregarding Q's squeak of "webcam" he stalked to the laptop and slammed the lid shut, snatching it up and taking it back to the bedroom. Q prayed the connection had dropped before R got an eyeful of 007.

"James, I'm trying to work..."

"And I am trying unsuccessfully to sleep but you are clicking and gossiping instead of being in my bed. Upstairs Q. We all need sleep and I can't without you there."

"So buy a fucking teddy bear" Q snapped, ignoring his disappearing laptop, though he couldn't quite disregard James' rather fine arse as he climbed the stairs. Muttering to himself he wandered off to find his tablet instead. At least he could check over the data on the latest prototype that one of his techs had forwarded. The scores were still off by a significant margin and if he could just-

James appeared in front of him lifting the tablet out of his hands. "What part of 'upstairs Q' are you having difficulty with?" He growled. Alpha sent him sprawling with one huge paw. "When I tell you to get to bed, you do so!"

"Steady on James" Alec prowled into the living room and helped Q to his feet. "Alpha doesn't mean ordering him around for the hell of it, or for your convenience."

"I know that. It's for his benefit as well. We need to be together, you said so."

"This isn't about us, it's you being a wanker again."

Within minutes there was a full blown argument raging again. Q sighed and retrieved his tablet from the sofa where James had dumped it and crept off to bed.


	23. Moneypenny's Boys

Q had been back at work for a week. He and Alec had not allowed James back into MI6 yet. At the moment they both deemed it to be too risky. He wasn't yet in control enough of his over sensitive emotions and senses. But James insisted escorting him to MI6 each morning and was waiting for him each day when his work day finally ended in the car park.

When Friday finally rolled around, Moneypenny insisted in a night out with her dark haired boys. It had been way too long since they had indulged in pink fruity concoctions and prowled the dance floor. Q had called Alec instead of James. He knew what the answer would be if it had been James.

"Stay with Moneypenny. Don't get out of her sight. Understand Q? I'll take care of James, but we'll be there later to get you." Both Alec and James had been overprotective of him going out dancing since the last time he had been naive and stupid.

Q and Gabe hung on each other out in the dance floor. But for support in their drunken moment but they were talking without Moneypenny around to listen.

"I've been ordered not to go back to Haven ever again without one of them. So you'll have to come to our flat or we'll meet somewhere." Q sighed. "Fucking wankers"

"Bloody bastards. Act like you are a toddler. Are you sure you are alright with them, Q?"

"I'm fine. Just getting our balance."

"Fucking James is a terror, Q. Worse than the Prick sometimes." Gabe nuzzled Q neck scenting him as they danced and then pressed their foreheads back together.

"Take that back Gabe. No one is as bad as that fucking bloody bastard. James is just... Amplified. It will get better."

"You should have heard the fight when the Prick came back and caught your scent in Haven again and the scent of unknown alpha. Never heard such a fight between him and Greg. Prick's dick even stepped in to try to intervene. I think he and the Prick had words later too." Gabe caught a glimpse of Moneypenny waving at them from their table. "Oh god... She bought another round."

Q sniffed suspiciously at the new concoction that seemed to have murdered raspberries floating in it, but Gabe dove straight in taking a large gulp and then coughing when the alcohol burned his throat. "Fucking hell Evie, are you trying to get us pissed?"

Moneypenny smirked. "Isn't that rather the point of these dates? You two pretty boys get pissed and grope each other on the dance floor for my entertainment until some hot guy takes my fancy and I abandon you."

"I can count on one finger the number of times you've pulled when you're out with us. You just can't keep your eyes off us" Gabe giggled. "You're not trying hard enough Evie. Lots of gorgeous men in here but you're not even looking."

"Guilty as charged my darlings". She gave Gabe a peck on the cheek and then leaned in to Q's hug. "What were you two discussing so earnestly out there?"

"Alec and James are being overprotective. It's a pain in the arse" Gabe whined. He caught sight of a familiar blonde head pushing its way through the late evening crowd towards them and grabbed Q's arm dragging him back to the dance floor. "They're only bloody here already. Can't you make them stay home?"

"Can you make Mycroft do what you want?" Q scowled. He was as pissed off to see them as Gabriel was, having been looking forward to a break from their constant surveillance and power struggle. He felt their gaze settle on him like missiles locking onto a target. "Fuck! Well they are not ruining our night." He deliberately wound his arms around his friend's neck and started writhing in a provocative slow dance that was guaranteed to piss James off. Gabe giggled and moved his hips, grinding drunkenly against Q too.

Moneypenny sighed happily. "It's a sin that those two are just friends. That there is beautiful."

Alec chuckled and slid into the seat beside her. He was used to seeing the pair putting on a show. "You are a hussy Moneypenny. Eyes off."

"A girl can dream. Looking costs nothing" she pouted prettily and sipped her drink.

"Maybe we should take you for a whirl on the dance floor? You can wriggle all over us like that?" Alec took her hand and raised it to his lips as though to kiss it but then he turned her wrist and rubbed it against his cheek, pressing his nose against the pulse that beat under the thin skin.

Moneypenny jerked her hand back from him and slapped at his hand. "Bloody hell Alec. What are you fucking doing!" Moneypenny looked deep into his eyes looking for traces of she didn't know what.

"I know that gesture. Know it all too well from the dark haired boys. Especially yours out there." Moneypenny pointed out to the dance floor where Gabe and Q were all but groping each other.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Moneypenny" Alec chuckled.

"You bloody bastard. You do too. That was not a mocked copied gesture from Q either. What the fuck have you done, Alec?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Moneypenny" Alec grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out on the dance floor to where Gabe and Q were. Alec pushed up against Q from behind for a moment grabbing his arse.

"Hey. He's mine tonight." Snarled Gabe. Wolf snarled. Alpha snarled back.

"For now Gabe. For now." Alec pulled away and pulled Moneypenny in close.

"Alec. What is going on?" Moneypenny demanded.

"Not my story to tell, Moneypenny. It's the dark haired boy's story." He nodded to Q glancing his way just in time to see James approaching gaze locked on his wolf draped over another wolf.

"Oh fuck, we're going to have trouble." Alec manoeuvred Moneypenny into James' path, blocking his view of the two young men. "James, come and dance with the lovely Eve. She's just dying to get close to you."

"What? That is so untrue!" She slapped at Alec's shoulder but he had his beaming smile turned on James who was trying to peer around them. Alec dipped his head close to her ear. "Unless you want to be picking Q's arse off the floor in a few minutes, you'll act like you're desperate for that dance. James is not as enamoured of your dark haired boys fun as you are."

She glanced at the blonde who was now standing very close beside them, still trying to reach Q. Alec pushed enough alpha to catch James' attention "dance James!"

Moneypenny gave them an odd look, immediately altering to a flirtatious smile. "Yes James," she purred. "We haven't danced in so long. You better have an explanation Alec" she hissed under her breath."

James stared at her for a moment, eyes sharp and hungry. A second later a wolfish grin curled his mouth. "Of course." He stepped in close behind and settled his hands on her hips. Moneypenny scowled up at Alec who pretended not to notice.

The music changed to a slower tempo and they began to move together. "Have we ever danced Moneypenny? Certainly not in a place like this." James moved closer until she could feel the heat of his body radiating through her thin dress. She jumped, breaking their easy movement, when she felt his face against her hair. Inhaling. Scenting.

Moneypenny wrenched out of Alec’s arms and turned on James so quickly Alec could do nothing but watch in stunned silence as her hand connected with James face with an audible slap. Several dancing couples, including Q and Gabriel, paused in their dancing to watch the brewing domestic. "You too?" She snarled, savage as a wolf herself. "You have so much fucking explaining to do-". She turned on Q next. "You, get your skinny arse outside. We need to talk."

"But Evie-?"

"Now Zaquary!" She marched off the floor, heels clicking angrily.

"I think this where I say goodnight" Gabe muttered. A furious Evie was not someone to tangle with.

"No way" Q linked his arm. "If I'm going to be yelled at, you can be my moral support."

 


	24. Alpha, Wolf, Brothers

"I'm not going." Q protested as James was attempting to tie the tie of the squirming younger man. "I refuse!"

"Can't refuse, Q. M's orders, All Department Heads are to attend." James grabbed him by the shoulders trying to make him stand still so he could finish his tie.

"You'll be fine!" Alec could be heard calling from the other room. "Ohhh don't you look pretty." He smirked eyeing Q in his new suit that James had insisting on having tailored for him. "I can't believe you didn't own a suit when you look so good in one." Alec grabbed him pulling Q in for a kiss. “Can’t wait to take it off you later.”

"You wanker, Alec." James snarled at him. "Trying to get his tie correct." James stood behind him again reaching around to work with his tie again. "I have no clue what will tame this hair of yours though, Q. That is, if anything will."

"There’s nothing that will tame it enough to look presentable for this occasion." he sighed. "I think I should just stay home then."

"No way, Q." James put the last finishing touches on Q's tie.

"No way, Q." Alec jumped in. "If we have to go, so do you.

"But you’re working protection detail. I have to mingle. I don't mingle. Please don't make me go. Can’t you be my plus two?"

"How hard can it be to mingle, Q. It's just people from the Ministry, Dignitaries, Heads of State. You make small talk about the weather, other things of no bloody importance at all. Even Alec can do that."

"You are a bloody wanker sometimes, James."

"I think I'm ill. I have a fever. Don't I have a fever? I need to stay home."

"No!" Alec and James chimed in together. "Just keep your earpiece in and we'll talk to you throughout the evening. You'll be fine. Just don't let Moneypenny get drinks for you."

James finally finished with Q's tie, slapping Q's fingers away when he went to fiddle nervously with it. "Don't touch it. It looks fantastic but it won't for long if you don't keep your hands off it."

"Bit like me really" Alec sniggered, nosing into the hair at Q's nape. "You really do look good, Q. Eve is so damn lucky."

James pulled him close, away from Alec, and kissed him hard. "Just behave yourself for gods sake. This isn't one of your drunken nights at the pub. Now go! Your car is here. We'll see you there."

An hour later Q escorted Moneypenny into the main room, the place he'd come to think of as the battle arena. Pasting on a smile he allowed her to guide him towards a group of familiar faces, gracefully swagging a pair of champagne flutes on the way. "You don't do this very often do you?" She giggled.

"Socialise for work?"

"Escort a lady." She laughed, and to any onlookers it would appear relaxed.

He gave a tiny scowl. "Not really my area, and I'm not used to you looking so..." He looked her up and down and she raised an eyebrow, daring him to say what he was actually thinking. Eventually he went with "fancy."

"Not to worry sweetie, a couple of glasses of champagne will loosen you up. I'll take you around the people who like to hear the sound of their own voices so all you need to do is nod and look politely interested."

He kissed her cheek "Thank you Evie. I hate things like this."

"Should I be jealous?" Alec's amused voice said behind them. He was watching the room, but he gave Q a wink. "Thought I should warn you your brother is here Q. Brought a friend. Walking around with a very possessive hand on his back. I don't think I've ever seen your brother voluntarily touch another human being."

Q nodded his thanks as Alec drifted off again. A few minutes later he spotted James looking unobtrusive. Their eyes met, but other than that James didn't acknowledge them.

"Fuck..." Q sighed trying to be quiet but it caught Moneypenny's attention.

"Language, Q. Not out with clubbing with Gabe." she pulled him in giving him kiss on the cheek. "What's going on, love?"

"Someone I would prefer not to ever speak to again in my entire life is here and is going to be hard to avoid. Not to mention, Prick's Dick is with him also."

"What?" Moneypenny grabbed his arm pulling him in tighter so their faces were close together as if they were having an intimate moment.

"Ask Gabe. His nickname. I need another champagne, Moneypenny."

Q and Moneypenny managed to successfully mingle for an hour or so without too many issues. "How much longer, Moneypenny? M's seen me here. Can't I sneak out now?" They were standing near a table laden with assorted small pastries and desserts of which Q managed to nab onto something chocolatey once more.

"I'm not sure which you have had more of the champagne or the chocolates." Moneypenny smirked at him.

"Can't help it. Nervous." From behind him came a voice he vaguely recognized. "Excuse me." Q turned around to see the Prick's Dick standing right behind him holding out a hand. "We've met before but I don't think we were properly introduced. "Dr. John Watson."

"Um... Yes, right. You were at... Q." He shook the shorter man's hand awkwardly already looking over the doctor's shoulder to see where his brother might be. Unfortunately Mycroft had already spotted them and was making a beeline for their small group with a determined look on his face. "Fuck! Moneypenny, shall we-?"

"Eve Moneypenny" she introduced herself with a glare at Q. "Forgive my date's rudeness. Pleasure to meet you Dr. John Watson. This isn't the usual fare for a medical man..."

"Oh no. I'm here with my partner-"

Mycroft appeared at his elbow, Palm settling in the small of his back, supercilious smile curving his thin lips. "Miss Moneypenny is it not? How delightful to see you. And in the company of my brother too. Good evening Zaquary. I trust you are well after your brief stay? We have matters pertaining to that which we really must discuss."

"I have nothing to say to you Mycroft" Q growled, scanning the throng for Alec or James. Dr Watson looked surprised but not shocked. The small man cocked his head birdlike and looked from one to the other with quick interest.

"Of course, so very alike," he said almost to himself.

Mycroft frowned and took Q's elbow, attempting to draw him away. "I insist we find a quiet place to speak. John?" Dr Watson looked up with a smile. "Would you please excuse us for a few minutes? I must speak of some family business."

Moneypenny took his other arm. "So sorry Mr Holmes. We were just leaving. I'm sure you can make an appointment to speak to Q at a more convenient time and place."

Q was still distracted searching for his alphas. Wolf whined. Mycroft's alpha pushed, standing over him. Power rolled over Q making him shudder. Wolf's ears flattened. Wolf growled. Not his alpha. Mycroft gave a thin smile and Q stumbled. "Come with me now Zaquary. We will speak. John. Stay with Miss Moneypenny, this is a private discussion." Mycroft gripped his elbow and guided him into the gardens.

Moneypenny opened her comm link, "We have a situation, boys. Quartermaster has just been kidnapped to the gardens by his eldest. "

"Fuck Moneypenny. You were supposed to watch him." Alec snarled pulling away from his assigned position to head towards the garden.

"Tried. Couldn't without making a scene. I don't think he went of his own free will Alec." Moneypenny turned to Watson who was still standing there taking every detail of the fiasco in. "You might want to stay here, Dr. Watson. This could get ugly. Very ugly." as she headed towards the garden still speaking with Alec on the comms.

"On my way." was all Alec and Moneypenny heard James reply in more of a growl than words.

Out in the garden, Mycroft had Q cornered against the hedging at one of the far walls. Wolf snarled. Alpha pushed hard. "Leave me the fuck alone, Mycroft," Q snarled at him. "I am not your puppet. You can't push me around." Wolf snarled and nipped at alpha.

"I don't know what you are playing at Zaquary but it will stop and stop now! Haven is not yours to use as you please. It's time for you to be brought to heel. Been running wild for too long." Wolf snarled again. Alpha growled and cuffed him hard sending Q to his knees.

“Fuck you, Mycroft!” Q snarled refusing to back down.

“Come now, Zaquary. Let’s have a civil discussion about how you are going to blend into the London Pack.” Mycroft forced a smile to his face. “You seem to already be taken with Lestrade’s little slut.”

"Leave Gabe alone Mycroft. Don't you dare drag him into our fight you bastard!" Wolf snarled. "And I will never be part of your Pack. You are not my Alpha. As far as I'm concerned you're not even my brother."

Q yelped as a huge paw knocked him sprawling into the dirt. He was more pissed that his suit was being ruined than by Mycroft's posturing. Q had rejected Mycroft long ago. Wolf cowered however. Alpha presence was overwhelming, angry at being defied.

Moneypenny stopped at the edge of the lawn, holding out an arm to prevent John interfering. "I don't understand" he said. "They're brothers. Why is this-?"

"None of our business Dr Watson. It's between them. The playing field will be levelled significantly when the rest of Q's pack arrive."

"Pack? So he-? You know what he is?" That did surprise John. Knowledge of wolves outside the packs was almost non-existent.

"Q is family" she said simply. "James, Alec? Across the lawn towards the east end of the building." She scanned the darkness keeping a wary eye on the man beside her. He seemed to be ex-military from his bearing, and she couldn't count on him not wading in to defend his lover. Not that Mycroft seemed to need any help. Q was still on the ground though no visible punches had been thrown. Wolfie voodoo shit, as James used to call it before he joined the ranks. "Hurry up will you."

Alec jogged up behind them a couple of minutes later. "What the fuck is going on Eve? What are they even doing out here?"

"Holmes demanded Q come out here to discuss family business then basically dragged him out when he refused."

Alpha found wolf. Q looked towards Alec and sighed with relief. He wasn't afraid of Mycroft but he could feel his brother's patience was at an end. Having Alec stand beside him - Alpha beside wolf - would strengthen his fight. "This isn't family, it's pack. The bastard just can't leave it alone." Alec growled.

"Fuck you Mycroft. We have our own pack now. I have my own Alphas. You want to deny us the use of Haven, fine. We don't need it anymore." Q struggled off the damp grass wiping his hands on his thighs. "And you owe me a new fucking suit."

"One human alpha who has spent months rejecting you and one wolf who is still volatile" Mycroft snorted. "Trevelyan may be wolf but he has no idea about running a Pack."

A low growl sounded from the shadow of the hedge at the far side of the garden and Mycroft's head whipped around. On his knees Q smirked and Alec swore. "Fucking hell James. Way to keep things reasonable." Shoving the short man beside Moneypenny out of the way with barely a glance, Alec set off across the grass at a dead run.

Q felt them both coming and struggled to his feet, victorious grin splitting his face. "Your data is out of date Mycroft. We may be small but we are a fully functioning full-wolf pack."

James slunk between them growling deep in his chest. Alpha regarded hostile alpha and moved to defend wolf. Mycroft smiled faintly at the sight of the golden brown newcomer.

"So, this is the reason for your stay? Mistakes happen Zaquary. As you know."

"Neither was a mistake brother dear , I gave my alphas an option not to live this life, which is more than you ever gave me. They chose it, and I made it happen. Deliberately, not once, but twice. We chose to be Pack and make ourselves stronger as a result."

 


	25. Not yours and never will be

Alec reached them walking around slowly so as not to spook anyone.  The tension was palpable.  Shaggy brown alpha pushed at golden brown, urging him to stand down.  Wolf's fight, not theirs. James snarled at him.  Alec shrugged.  "Alright Q?"

Q nodded, continued ranting at his brother now he had support "We aren't a dysfunctional band of waifs and strays, accidents forced to try to live and function together under the command of some wanker who decided he knows what's best simply because he was the first.  You have no idea what we are, but I can tell you that none of us will ever be under you."

Alec took a step towards Mycroft and James followed suit growling low, ears laid back and teeth bared. "You might not think highly our Pack, Mr. Holmes, but I can assure you that we are Pack."   Q came to stand next to Alec and leaned into him burying his face in Alec's shoulder scenting him.  James stood at Q's other side and pushed his large head into Q's palm as he growled at Mycroft again. "Pack that you can't comprehend.  One that is family and happens to care for each other."  
  
"However, there is one thing you need to understand and commit to memory in regards to your younger brother, Mr. Holmes," Alec continued calm and diplomatically opposite of Mycroft's display just to piss him off. "This is your one and only warning, remember that also." Alphas both pushed at Mycroft, viciously snarling causing him to take a step backwards.   
  
"Zaquary is ours. Not yours and never will be. You have no right to him claim him or have any hold over him. And if you ever try to intimidate him like this again in any way, you will answer to James and I. I don't think you will like that conversation at all.  So fuck off Holmes."   
  
"Zaquary, we will discuss this issue  another time." Mycroft started knowing he was outnumbered in a losing situation at the moment with two younger alphas.  There would be another time to confront his youngest sibling.   
  
James the stepped towards Mycroft teeth bared ready to pounce at any moment. "I highly doubt that Mycroft." Q snarled at him and knelt down burying his face in the thick fur of James' neck.     
  
"Get the fuck out of here, Mycroft."  Alec snarled wolf having taken over his eyes.  Mycroft slowly moved back never taking his eyes off the two alphas until he was a safe distance away.  "We aren't done, Zaquary.  Most definitely not done." He added straightening his waistcoat and jacket as he turned and headed back towards the manor house.      
  
Once Mycroft had rounded the corner with John Watson trailing behind him Alec pulled Q into a tight hug, burying his face in Q's neck.  "That bastard is going to get what's coming to him.  I swear to god I will snap his neck if he tries to claim you again.  You are ours now and he needs to understand that and give up the fucking fight."  His hand brushed through James' fur and the wolf leaned heavily into their legs, pack connection being renewed.

"Well" Moneypenny said brightly "Q is covered in mud and I've had enough socialising for one night so I suggest the two of us grab a cab and head home.  You two can follow on when you're done."

Alec nodded "our place."  He wondered when exactly it had become their place and not just Q's.  Neither he nor James had been back to James' flat in quite some weeks, but the much larger flat felt more like home.

James trotted off, presumably to retrieve his clothing, and Alec escorted the couple to a waiting company car.  As they descended the steps both Q and Alec froze as a familiar scent caught their attention.  "Rogue" Q hissed scanning the nearest group to try to identify the source.  

Alec was immediately on alert, pushing Q behind him, reaching for his gun.  A nearby couple noticed the gun and started nudging their neighbours and before long a wave of commotion travelled through the gathering.  The heightened scent of fear and anxiety blocked the rogue scent.  Alec followed it twenty feet but then it disappeared.  So many faces he didn't know, but none smelled of wolf.

"Get in the car and go directly home.  Set the Locks on the doors.  I'll find James and we'll scan this place properly." He turned a beaming reassuring smile on the muttering crowd.  "False alarm ladies and gents. Nothing to worry about."

Alec turned back to Moneypenny. "Stay with him until we arrive, Moneypenny.  Are you armed?"

"Silly question Alec.  Don't worry. I'll keep him safe." She gave Alec's arm a quick squeeze and crawled in the back seat of the car with Q.   Moneypenny curled up next to the Q pulling her feet up onto the seat and leaned into him. "You okay, love?  That was a little intense back there."

"M'fine Moneypenny."  Q squeezed her hand but continued to stare out the window of the company car.  "Talk at home. Not here."

It wasn't long before they reached the flat, company driver walked them to the door.  Q opened the doors to the flat letting Moneypenny inside and securing the biometric locks behind them sagging against the doors.  "Alright Q?"  Moneypenny came back over to check on him.

Q glanced up at her and smiled slightly.  "M'fine Moneypenny.  Need to get out of this mess of a suit don't I.  If you'll excuse me for a few moments. Wine chiller is under the far side of the kitchen island counter.  Glasses top cupboard left hand side of the sink. Make yourself at home." Q wandered upstairs and Moneypenny headed towards the kitchen.  

Moneypenny watched as one of her dark haired boys headed up the stairs of his flat pondering what a complicated life he led.  And on top of that had placed his trust and loyalty on Trevelyan and Bond.  Neither one of them known for their stability.  And yet the three of them seemed to have formed a bond amongst themselves.  How odd.  Moneypenny kicked off her shoes and busied herself searching for wine glasses.

Upstairs Q peeled off his damp grass stained muddy suit.  Underneath his knees and elbows were scuffed up from Mycroft's wolf overpowering him.  Physically alone he was no match for Mycroft's alpha but with the support of his alphas he had stood up to his eldest brother.  Standing their naked and cold, Q pulled open some dresser drawers and their main closed which held a mixture of all of their clothes.  James' tshirt, Alec's hoodie and a pair of his Pyjama bottoms.  He wanted to surround himself with the scent of his alphas.  Grabbing some comfortable things for Moneypenny also he headed back downstairs.

Moneypenny stood waiting at the kitchen counter, glass of wine in hand and one already poured on the counter for him.  Glancing up as she heard him coming, Moneypenny couldn't help but think dressed like that he didn't look more than just barely in his teens. "I brought you some too.  Alec and James won't be home until late, so you might as well be comfortable and stay.  Hate to see you go back out that late at night and we have plenty of extra bedrooms.  Besides, I assume you have lots of questions about tonight."

Moneypenny took the offered clothing and disappeared into one of the spare bedrooms, returning ten minutes later dressed in one of Alec’s huge t-shirts that was more like a dress on her.  “The trousers were a no go.  Even pulled as tight as I could they kept falling off.”  
  
Q smirked and patted the sofa beside him, tugging the throw from the arm of the chair.  “It’s fine.  We can snuggle.”  After a few minutes of squirming around trying to find their comfort, Moneypenny found herself under the throw with Q half sprawled across her lap, head leaning heavily against her shoulder.   
  
“So your brother is a bit intense?”  she said, winding her fingers through his hair and scratching lightly at his scalp.  He pushed his head against her hand like a satisfied cat.   
  
“I have many words for him, none of them complimentary.  Alpha wolf, but the very worst example I’ve come across. Domineering and with no empathy with the rest of his pack.”   
  
Her hand stilled.  “Is everyone you know a bloody wolf apart from me?  What about the little twit that was following him around?  He a wolf too?  And what’s his bloody problem with you anyway?”   
  
Q wriggled his head against her hand so she would start scratching again and he sighed contentedly, relaxing for the first time since the whole evening had started.  “He’s a wanker.  But if you require a more detailed answer, he thinks he owns me because he made me wolf and he can’t stand that I continue to defy him.  Wolf rarely stands against Alpha.  Partly etiquette, but mostly because alphas can subdue or discipline with a thought.  That’s pretty much what you saw tonight – Mycroft flexing his pathetic alpha muscles.  Tosser.  Oh and yeah, the short bloke is wolf too.”   
  
“But you said Alec and James were your alphas?  Can you just choose anyone?”   
  
Q shrugged.  “I don't know actually, but I doubt it.  Wolf chose them with no help from me.  And yes, I changed them.  Two more hot men to sniff your hair at inappropriate moments, sorry.”  He grinned at her, kissed her cheek and took a sip of his wine.  He burrowed further into her side rubbing his cheek against her bare shoulder where Alec’s t-shirt had slipped.  “I could turn you too if you like?” he said cheekily.  “You could get your own pack by rubbing yourself all over them.”   
  
She slapped him over the head.  “Don’t you bloody think of it Q!  I have a horrid feeling they’d enjoy that far too much.  So what are you going to do about your brother?”   
  
Wolf growled and paced.  Q sat up and refilled his glass.  “I have a plan to get him to leave me alone once and for all, but it needs some refinement.”  He tapped his temple.  “Once I've worked it all out in here I might share, but for now, it’s better you don’t know.”   
  
“Be careful” she cautioned.  “If you’re going to confront him take Alec and James with you.  He may wear a suit but I get the feeling he’s a dangerous man.  And speaking of danger, what had Alec so spooked when we got back to the car?  M will go through him waving a bloody gun around in a place like that.”   
  
Q grew tense.  Wolf whined.  He jumped when she stroked a hand down his spine.  “Sorry” he said ruefully.  “Bit of a sensitive topic.”  Thinking for a moment he said “I’ll tell you because I need to protect you Moneypenny.  Remember when I was attacked in the park?  Alec and I scented the same wolf in TSS after the explosion.  Since then we keep finding traces of him in places a rogue has no right to be.”   
  
“Like at the event this evening?”  She sat up, suddenly concerned.  “Is he after you, do you think?  Why?”   
  
“I don’t know.  He seems to like my workstation, places I frequent, but whenever we pick up his trail it’s always been old until tonight.”  Wolf paced, Q stood and went to the kitchen, returned with another wine bottle.  “Tonight the scent was fresh, but we couldn't find a wolf in amongst all the people.  He tampers with things, and I'm certain he was responsible for the explosion.  Mycroft knows or suspects something too which means he’s on their radar too.”  Q took a long swallow of wine.  “I’m nervous Evie.  Frightened even sometimes, but don’t you dare tell the anyone else that.”   
  
She pulled him in close and kissed him.  “As if I would, you idiot.  Keep yourself safe love, and if I can help in any way, let me know.”

 


	26. Humiliating Mycroft

“What are we looking for Q?” Alec asked irritably as the electronic lock clicked behind them. He stood with arms crossed frowning as Q made a seemingly random circuit of the office, pausing briefly at the ostentatious mahogany desk and then moving on.   
  
James ignored them both, standing tensely at the window staring down at the Thames many feet below. It flowed sluggish as blood, glistening in the darkness of the city.  They were on another Alpha’s territory, in the very heart, and the rage he felt at Mycroft combined with the rise of his uncontrolled Alpha had his wolf shifting under his skin.   
  
“We’re sending a clear message to my dear brother that I am no longer under his control. Admittedly this is more the ‘two finger’ approach, but by the time we finish in here he will know we’re a Pack without a doubt.”  Q looked from the chair to the desk.  “It's either here, or there.”   
  
“What is?” Alec demanded. The foreign Alpha scent was starting to get to him too putting his wolf on edge.   
  
Q dropped into the chair, wriggling around for good measure, pulled off his t-shirt and rubbed his back against the chilly leather.  He jumped up again rounding the back of the old-fashioned wing-back and braced his hands on the sturdy chair.   “Come here Alec.”   
  
Alec sighed but went to Q, automatically sliding one arm around Q’s narrow waist as he leaned against his back. He dropped his nose to Q’s hair and stiffened.  The growl bubbled up from Alec’s belly and Q poked at it through their connection letting wolf bleed through a little.  Submissive wolf.  “You little shite. You stink of him. What the fuck are you playing at?”  Alec’s fingers tightened sharply in Q’s hair as he twisted his head round to look at him.   
  
“It’s quite simple Alec-“ Q smirked. “You’re going to claim me right here.  James?”   
  
James had moved to the desk, Alpha rising. “Bring him here Alec. If we’re going to have him in here let's do it in the place Mycroft feels most powerful. That’s what you want, isn’t it Q?”    
  
Alec walked Q to James with him held against his front, one arm across his belly, his other fingers still tangled in Q’s hair. James brought his face close to Q’s. Wolf glittered in his eyes. “You want us to bugger you over your brother’s desk. You want our mingled scent all over the place from which he’s controlled your life.”  James dropped his mouth to Q’s throat, licking a wet stripe up to the point of Q’s chin. Wolf whimpered. Q’s cock jumped. “You want him to know you are owned and are fucking overjoyed with the arrangement.”   
  
Q growled then, baring his teeth at James. “Not owned. I belong, you tosser.”   
  
James laughed. “Our little wolf still has teeth Alec.”  He gripped Q’s chin and smiled down at him.  “Don’t ever lose the attitude Q. Adds to the thrill of the chase.”  He took one of Q’s hands and pressed it over the swell of his cock behind the denim of his jeans.  Q growled. “So Alec? Are you interested in fucking our wolf and messing up this horrible desk?”   
  
“I want that bastard’s smell off him.” He released Q and stepped back, already working on the buckle of his belt.  “Strip, now.”     
  
Q dug in his pocket and tossed a small bottle of lube on the desk. After a moment he lifted the heavy blotter and threw it on the floor to the side. The desk underneath was inlaid with hard forest green leather that Q caressed lovingly.  “We are going to ruin this beautiful antique” he regretted “but that bastard deserves it.”  Without further hesitation he kicked off his jeans and pants.    
  
“You planned this” James gestured at the lube, pulling Q’s naked body roughly against him so the younger man could feel how hard he was.  James set his teeth on Q’s collarbone biting down until he felt Q shift uncomfortably. Wolf whined, pinned by a huge paw. Q shivered.   
  
“I meticulously plan every single one of my brother’s humiliations. He wouldn’t appreciate them if they were slapdash.”  Q said breathlessly as James swiped his tongue over the dark red impression of teeth.     
  
James watched Alec over Q’s shoulder. His jeans were open, pushed low on his hips and his fingers were circled loosely around his prick playing up and down its length. James pushed Q to his knees in front of Alec and grinned. “Do it for me. Make his fucking eyes water, the little bastard earned it.”   
  
Alec was impressive. Q’s ability to take him in his mouth right to the root even more so. Wolf made them hardier, able to withstand rougher treatment, and Alec didn’t need to hold back with Q. James could only kneel beside him and watch enviously as Q took it all, drool and Alec’s pre cum dribbling down his chin.  “Fucking hell Q, you are so good.  James, open him up for me.”   
  
Wolf dropped, crawling on his belly. Alphas circled.  Q obediently positioned himself so James could work one slick finger into his arse. He let Alec’s cock slip wetly from his lips as he let out a quiet “oh god” looking up through long damp lashes at the blond towering over him.   
  
Alec’s fingers twisted in Q’s hair as he watched the flex of James’ wrist.  “Back to work you little slut if you want me to play your game.  Let me feel how much you love James’ fingers.”  Q dove back to his task sucking and tonguing with obscene moans as James fucked him with two, then three, thick fingers.   
  
“He’s ready” James wiped his fingers on Mycroft’s hideously expensive rug and kissed Alec hard, nipping at his lip sharply. Blood smeared over his mouth and Alec jerked away at the taste.  Two alphas, squaring up.   
  
“Relax, you wanker.” James crooned in his ear.  “You can be as rough as you like now.  Later, you are going to fuck me like you used to. You’re going to make sure I feel it for days because, fucking hell Alec, I am sick of being made love to carefully like a virgin that might break, while you pound that little shite into the mattress night after night. I have fucking missed you, you bastard.”   
  
James hauled Q to his feet and lowered him over the desk. Q rutted his leaking cock against the leather smearing pre cum over the cool surface. James slapped his arse hard, nudging Q’s  ankles apart until he was spread for Alec.  He draped his body over Q’s back pressing the hard ridge of his covered cock into his cheek. “You want this desk filthy, don’t you Q? You want Mycroft to know we all had a good time fucking on his beautiful desk?”   
  
“Yes James” Q stammered. Wolf whimpered.  “Just hurry up and fill me.”   
  
"Patience.  Alec is going to fuck you in just a moment but I want you on your back for him.  He’s going to watch you leak all over your gorgeous white skin while he fucks you and then he’s going to come all over your pretty cock and belly. Then I’m going to turn you over and fuck you hard while you slide on all that cum stained leather.”   
  
Q flipped on his back without hesitation, cock already leaving thin wet threads. James placed a delicate kiss on the tip of Q’s cock, sweeping the drop of pre cum away with the tip of his tongue. “Fuck him Alec. Let's show Mycroft whose pack he belongs to.”   
  
Alec lifted Q’s legs and pushed the broad head of his lubed cock against Q’s arsehole, easing in in one smooth slow action. Q groaned, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the desk, eventually locking around the edge by his hips. He was still fucking tight and the position was awkward but Alec was close to coming anyway. He pushed in slowly twice more, looking up to find James watching him intently, sliding his belt free and curling it around one wrist. Alec lost it. It had been too fucking long since he’d dared even contemplate binding James wrists for fear of wolf deciding vulnerability turned him into food.   
  
“You bastard” he snarled, pulling out of Q’s hot body and cumming hard over Q’s cock and bollocks. Q’s hips canted, thrusting at nothing and James laughed darkly. Alpha would claim wolf.   
  
“Turn him over. My turn.”   
  
Alec flipped him and spread his legs once more. James shoved his jeans down to his knees, lined up and thrust in fast and hard. Q arched off the desk with a keening cry, cock giving a violent twitch as James took him just right time and again in a punishing rhythm. After only a dozen thrusts Q was cumming over the slick leather, arse jerking around James cock.  James pulled out and finished himself in hot wet splashes over Q’s pert arse and lower back, holding himself upright with one hand planted firmly on Q’s lower back.   
  
“Fuck” Alec groaned. “That was incredible to watch.”   
  
James dragged his clothes back into place watching Q roll over like a satisfied cat and writhe on the soaked leather adding James cum to the mess beneath him. “You are one little evil bastard Q. If Mycroft doesn’t kill us for this…”   
  
“He won’t.  No one else will ever know, far too embarrassing for him, but I think we made our point.”  He sat up slowly. There was cum in his hair and his skin was sticky with it. He hopped off the desk and kissed first James, then Alec. Q smelled of sex. Wolf smelled of satisfaction. “I really need a shower.”   
  
  



	27. The wagering has begun...

"I don't need a fucking babysitter.  If Alec is busy, I can get myself to work." Q snarled as he paced the bedroom.  "I'm not fucking 12 years old."

"Could have fooled me." James snorted as he folded his clothing attempting to pack his carry-all.

"I so appreciate your confidence in me, James."

"Oh I do have confidence in you,  when you are being Quartermaster.  Out on your own, especially with Moneypenny... no."  James couldn't help but smirk at the young man who was so easily riled but this was a subject they had been over repeatedly . He and Alec were in agreement.  "Sometimes you think less than Alec.   And, no going out with Moneypenny and Gabe while I am gone.  No discussion."   

There had been a late night discussion about Q’s safety when they learned James was going out on a mission. A discussion right in front of Q while he worked on his laptop sitting at the kitchen counter.  He had been so engrossed in his project that he had not even noticed they were talking about him.  One of their concerns was that there were frequent instances the the rogue’s scent in places of concern, places that should have been secure.  They had yet to discover if the rogue was interested in the younger man because of his wolf nature or because he was now the Quartermaster.  Either one left the alpha nervous, concerned for his safety and had decided extra precaution was necessary.

"But...  You are such a bloody bastard, James."  Q snarled at him.  Wolf paced and snarled at alpha.

"Argue all you want.  Alec and I have decided.  Discussion closed."  James glanced to Alec who leaned against the bedroom door watching the argument ensue.  “A little help would be appreciated here, Alec.

Alec waved a hand at him, “Please continue.  You don’t need my backup.  You’re doing just fine on your own pissing him off.”

“I'm not trying to piss him off, I'm trying to…” He caught Alec’s smirk.  “Oh do what the hell you like, but if you find yourselves in trouble through carelessness I will be severely pissed off.”

"He’ll behave.  Do as he’s told.”  Q turned on him and Alec grinned.  When wolf snarled, Alpha gave him a gentle cuff, little more than a caress.  “Pipe down you little shit.  Say your goodbyes and then go get ready for work.”

James and Q glowered at each other.  Alec sighed and left the room but not until Alpha had given wolf a sharp push sending him stumbling into James.  “Fucking children.”

“Sorry”  Q muttered sullenly, leaning against James’ chest and rubbing his chin on James’ collarbone.  James wriggled away from the unbearably ticklish sensation, and pulled Q against him properly.

“You need to stay safe, that’s all I'm saying.  I hate that I can’t be here to watch out for you all of the time.  Alec is so bloody easily distracted.”  James scented Q, holding him close.  Wolf brushed against Alpha, refreshing the bond.  “If you come across any trace of the rogue, you don’t follow it up without Alec’s support, understand?  No heroics.”

“No heroics” Q echoed, as if.  The idea of the rogue possibly being interested in him as all the evidence seemed to indicate was freaking him out more than he cared to admit.  He had talked it over with Eve a couple more times, but her advice was identical to his alphas.  No taking on the rogue without backup.  If possible, run like hell in the opposite direction to find said backup.  

Q was not a wimp.  He had teeth and claws after all, but as James and Alec had pointed out, he was not a tried fighter.   James nudged the new shoulder holster that Q wore awkwardly.  A weapon of his own would find it’s home there once they reached TSS and Alec would make him practice with it for a few hours before they returned home for the day.  He was comfortable firing guns in the range, not so happy wearing one.

“Listen to Alec”  James growled against his neck, lips vibrating over his pulse point.  Wolf licked at Alpha’s muzzle and whined.  James kissed him hard like he could take part of Q with him in the memory.

“Come home safe” Q whispered.  It was going to be a long three weeks.

* * *

 

James had only been gone three days and they had already fucked on every flat surface entertaining themselves, and every non-flat surface also, without James there to scold them for acting like bloody teenagers.   Most nights it had been takeaway for dinner so they wouldn't have a skirmish over who would wash and who would dry the dishes.  

Going to work routine had settled in also with only minor altercations.  Alec took Q to headquarters.  Avoided him most of the day except for times at the shooting range for practice.  At the end of the day he would be loitering in the car park to escort him home again.

On the fourth day as Q came in for the morning the faint smell of rogue appeared once more, this time at his workstation again.  It had not been the night before but it was most assuredly there now.   Terror instinctively churned inside him as the horror from that night in the park flooded his mind.  Hand unconsciously drifted to the nasty vivid scar that ran across the length of his belly.  Wolf whined, paced, searched.   Q forced it away.  Buried it.  He couldn't afford to let it overwhelm him, not here.  Not in the middle of TSS.   Here he was Quartermaster and needed to function.  However, there was the question of how to make it through the day with the scent of rogue bombarding him all day.  

For the vast majority of the morning, Q spent time observing his team at their workstations along with frequent trips to R & D to clear the scent out of his head.  Wolf whimpered. Q pushed. So far he had managed to maintain without any visible issues.  That was until Alec came in to test a new prototype rifle for him at the firing range

“What’s wrong?”  Alec demanded as soon as he entered.  Alpha sensed wolf pacing, scenting the air, searching for something.  Alec drew closer to Q and sniffed discreetly.  Recognised a trace.  He seized Q and ran his nose along the length of his shoulder, back of his neck and down the other shoulder.  “I don’t understand,  What’s going on?  The rogue’s smell is all over you.”  He grabbed Q’s chin and forced him to look at him. “You know who it is.  Fucking tell me!”

Q tried to pull out of Alec’s hand but his fingers tightened on his jaw, moving closer, scenting the skin on Q’s throat, searching for the smell of another wolf - a rogue - on Q’s body.  Alec moved his face over Q’s upper body, mapping where the scent was strongest.  Alpha pushed, forcing wolf to stand subdued and accept the discipline.

When Q could finally speak he turned to Alec rubbing his neck distractedly.  “My cardigan was on my work chair overnight.  He’s been in again Alec.  Physically in the building and sitting in my seat, but I swear I don’t know who he is.”

Alec nodded and released him, noticing the curious eyes watching them.  “Just checking him over before we start.  New safety drill.  Bit too up close for my liking.”  

“And why is he so interested in my workstation.?” Q added in a low voice, deliberately ignoring the onlookers who seemed fascinated at a double o and the quartermaster behaving oddly.

"Firing Range now, Quartermaster!" Wolf cringed. Alec stepped back away from Q's workstation to be able to let him pass.  Q rolled his eyes at Alec as he waved a hand at his R indicating to take over for him.   They headed out the door of TSS with Alec fighting the urge to either have an arm around Q or a hand at the small of his back possessively. Alpha stood over wolf protecting from rogue.

"Bloody fucking hell, Alec!  Did you have to..." Q snarled at him as Alec practically shoved him out the door with all of TSS staring after them.

It wasn't until after the doors closed and minions all had sat their in astonished silence for at least 5 minutes, that it began to sink in what they had just witness.  Pandemonium broke out in TSS. Chatter began to escalate with questions about their Quartermaster and the Double O agent.

"Alright, alright..." R yelled above the noise.  "Let's keep the uproar to a minimum."  The room sighed as a collective believing they were going to be scolded.  But to the contrary, "And one thing everyone, let's pool are facts and figures here as a collective.  Just as if we were doing Intel for a mission.  And, this stays within the doors of TSS for now."  

"I've seen them in the canteen together" a blonde girl said eagerly.

"Doing what?" Another voice asked.

The tech that R had appointed to take notes started to giggle loudly. Everyone turned to her.  "I tried to type in 'doing what' on my tablet and it auto-corrected to 'doing Bond.'

"They were doing Bond?" Another voice asked.

"Yes. What? Oh yes Bond was eating lunch too," someone said over the top,

"And they arrive together.  006 has use of a Range Rover with blacked out windows. You know what that means?"

"What?" An older tech asked, puzzled.

"Nothing. They all have dark glass you knobhead."

"But they do arrive AND leave together. And Bond too."

"Hickeys" yelled a male voice. "Locked office door."

"He does seem a little over familiar with the Quartermaster's person at times" said a prim little voice. "I definitely noticed a hand on the bottom. Not good workplace etiquette at all."

"They're shagging in the bogs right now I bet. Can't keep their hands off each other."

"Well I heard he was shagging 007 not 006."

"I saw them fighting over him. Well, they were fighting..."

"They are always fighting" R sighed. The sheer volume of data, real or imagined was creating quite a picture on the whiteboard behind her. "Ok, show of hands for those witnessing kisses..." Half a dozen, "caresses..."  Maybe double. "Any other pertinent action..."

"Definitely fucking in the bathroom."

"Evidence?" R demanded but the programmer shook his head.

"But come on..." He continued "you all know I'm right."

“I think they are living together.” someone in the back of the room commented.

“Has 006 requested a new company vetted flat since he came back?  He set fire to his last one.” someone else asked.

“Good question.” R commented.  “Someone put some research time into that and come back with an answer.”

“When Q is gone for a few days, we don’t see 006 in here at all.  At least I don’t think we do.”

“Correlate that with security check ins please.”   R nodded to the tech sitting to her right.

“Are you sure he is shagging 006?    Q and Moneypenny seem terribly close.”  The brunette in the back corner sitting on her desk threw out for analysis.

“Moneypenny would eat him alive.  He’d never survive her.”

“And you think he would survive 006?” Another tech argued.

“I’ve seen him out with Moneypenny and some other dark haired tattooed guy about the same built as Q.  Out dancing.  He was totally pissed.”  The entire room turned around to look at one of the more long term techs who had been left from Boothroyd’s era. .  

“You what?  Out where?  With who?”

“What?” came a defensive reply.  “I do have a life outside of the office!”

“People!  People!  Focus!  Let’s concentrate on the topic of the Quartermaster and 006.” R called out pulling the group back into some order.  

"I think there's something odd about it.  A bit wrong."  Several pairs of eyes turned to glare at the speaker. "I just mean 006 is being a bit territorial lately. When anyone approaches if he's beside the Quartermaster he growls. Actually growls!"

"Yes, I've noticed that. Possessive."

"Or protective? He's had some absence recently. Took holiday! In the years he's been here I've never known him take voluntary holiday. Perhaps he's ill?"

R shook her head but pointed to another body. "Check his last medical just to be sure but that data is to be shared with me alone. Some things in this place should be sacred."

"He practically jumps to attention when either of the agents speaks sometimes. Just there I distinctly heard Trevelyan order him out and he went meek as a lamb!"

"Sex slave!"

"It's always about sex with you. Maybe he has orders from on high to guard him."

R considers it. It wasn't beyond the realms of possibility. It would make sense of Bond too. "Have 006 and 007 been on mission at the same time since we've seen this phenomenon? Cross check mission data and report. Anything else to add before we wrap this up? Follow up in 48 hours. Get to it people. And observe!"

* * *

 

“I can’t just go running to one of you every time I scent him.” Q snarled at Alec who had him cornered in the Firing Range.  “I have a job to do,  Alec.  As you and James seem to want to frequently remind me.  Then when I do my job you scold me like a toddler for doing it.’  Q pushed past him and paced the room.  Wolf paced along with him.

“He’s fucking dangerous, Q.  He almost killed you before.” Alec snarled right back at him.

“I can take care of myself. Isn't that why I am wearing this fucking gun now.”

“That's my job, Q.  Mine and James.”

“So how am I supposed to be effective and do my fucking job then Alec.  Explain that to me.” Q snarled as he paced past Alec who reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him back to him.

“Alec!” Q snarled at him.  Alpha snarled back.

“Q, he’s taken a special interest in you.  You have to be careful and we need to find out why.”  Alpha wandered in Alec’s eyes, voice laced with anger and something else.   Q stopped, head bowed.  Wolf cowered at alpha’s feet.   “Q… just be careful.  Please.”

Q just nodded silently and buried his face in Alec chest letting the scent of alpha flow over him.  “I need to go back to TSS.” He finally broke the silence.  “and face the looks of my entire fucking staff since you scented me in front of my entire department!  You are an absolute wanker sometimes, Alec.”

Alec stopped outside the door with him to TSS.  “I am coming back here to walk you to the Range Rover at the end of your work day.  You are not wandering the car park alone anymore."

 


	28. R the Counselor

R stood in the front of TSS watching them outside in the corridor.  The rest of the room had their faces buried deep in their projects when the Quartermaster walked back in the main work area with only a few sideways glances after he passed.  “Quartermaster, could I have a moment of your time in your office if that would be possible?”  His second in command questioned.

Q looked only mildly worried when she closed the door behind them and helped herself to a chair from the corner setting on the opposite side of his desk. His mind was still on Alec and the tongues that would no doubt start wagging, so he was only half aware when she attacked.

"Quartermaster... Q..." She grinned and leaned forwards to put her elbows on the desk, somehow managing to smile down at him though they were almost equal. "You are in a relationship" she waggled her fingers in quotes "with 006!  And, if I'm not mistaken, and I rarely am, 007 too."

"Um, what...?"

"Let me put it in simpler terms. You're fucking both."

Q choked, cheeks flushing as red as her shirt, mouth working to spit out a retort that his brain hadn't managed to formulate.  He couldn't decide which wrong footed him more - R knowing, or at least suspecting, or her use of the word 'fucking' in relation to actual sex and not just a curse. His sex. The sex he was having. Fuck! His brain told his mouth to shut up. His mouth ignored it.

"Shit, how did you know?"

"Aha, knew I was right. Data analysed correctly leads to the only conclusion possible."

Q dropped his head to the desktop and huffed.  "I so fucking hate, Alec.  He utterly outed us today."

"Well obviously you don't hate him if you are fucking him."  R chided him.  

Q wanted to crawl under his desk so the R couldn't see just how red his face was.  "Fuck!  I may never leave my office again.  How bad?"

"There are many hypotheses going around at the moment. They're still collecting and analyzing data.  Debating just who you are really seeing. The pool consists of 006, 007 or both of them. Moneypenny has made the rooster also.  Seems you were seen out with Moneypenny and another young man very pissed, dancing somewhere."  She smiled at him as his face actually got redder.  "I'd give them another week or so before they present me with their conclusions.  And I assume that the betting pool has already started."

"Oh fucking hell..."

"Come on Quartermaster. Details!" R laughed and pushed him.  "Share.  How long have you kept this in the dark?" And he grew even more embarrassed by the fact that R was pushing him for details about his sex life.

"Alec and I...  since I moved into my flat when I started here at MI6. He just moved me in there and never left.  8-9 months ago."

"9 months ago!  You're not fucking him.  That's a bloody relationship!" R laughed at the stunned look on his face when he realised what he has just said.  

"Fuck..."

"And Bond? I'd put money on him being part of this arrangement somewhere but he doesn't do relationships."  Q bit his tongue. It wasn't his place to say that the two agents probably had the longest and most stable relationship of all that existed within the service. "So you have some kind of casual relationship... But no." She eyed him shrewdly. "Not the way Bond has been the last few weeks. Bloody hell! Have you tamed 007? Oh my god, that's priceless."

"Will you stop?" He hissed as the older woman slid helplessly down in her seat roaring with laughter. "James and I are new, couple of months. And it is not a.., what you said. Not with James. Yet. Oh I am so fucked."

"Mmm I bet you are. It's a wonder you can still walk if their reputations are anything to go by." She smirked "Quartermaster... I feel that as your superior in age, if not in rank, that I should take it upon myself to do the responsible thing and discuss with you safe sex."

She fought to keep a straight face as Q squirmed. "No, no way, we are not having-"

"Condoms, Q. The appropriate and correct use of."

Q clapped his hands over his ears "la la la, not hearing you, we are so not talking about any such thing." He felt he could melt plastic with the heat from his face.

She stopped talking and smiled reassuringly. He risked removing one hand only for her to say loudly "lubricant Q. Eases the way."

"I fucking hate you. And Alec. And fucking James. I should not have to be subject to this in my position. I..."

R was collapsed, mirth shaking her shoulders.  "Sorry. I really should know better but you're just so... Sorry.  Honestly though, the pair have been around. You might want to double up the protection. Or better still, stick to holding hands. Can't be too careful."

"Just stop" Q buried his face in his hands. "I could have you terminated. Alec would do it for me."

"Alec would give me details. Oh and safe sex doesn't mean just in bed. You can't get carried away in the back of that lovely car..,"

"Out! Out, out, out!!!! I can't god... No one, not ever, has ever given me that kind of talk,  thank god. I am not sixteen and horny."  If it was possible he blushed redder still. "I'm a grown man who-"

"Honey, just say thank you. Any advice you need, just ask. If you're too embarrassed we can always get a book from the library."

Q screamed.

 


	29. In the Running

Alec opened the door to Greg and Gabe. "Christ I am so glad to see you two. He's in the kitchen, Gabe. Please go see if you can humour him or find out what I did that he is so fucking pissed out about. Hasn't spoken to me since we left work early."

"What did you do now, Alec?' Gabe gave him a frustrated look knowing that the 'relationship' between his friend and Alec was always from one extreme to another, constantly.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you to find out. Everytime I get near him he literally growls at me. I know he doesn’t like being restricted like this but something really set him off today."

"Here mate." Greg handed Alec a bag containing a couple bottle of vodka. "I think you are going to need this tonight. Those two little shites are so temperamental sometimes. I don't know how you deal with going out dancing with the two of them. They're a menace." Greg headed to the kitchen. Alec cautiously followed him.

Gabe was sitting on the kitchen counter quietly talking with Q who was chopping vegetables organizing things to cook dinner. "I didn't know you could cook." Greg commented, intrigued watching Q as he took a seat at the counter.

"I seem to be the topic of new revelations to a lot of people today." Q glanced up as Greg as Alec came around the corner of the counter and attempt to kiss him on the top of his head only to garner another growl from the younger man.

"See. What did I tell you? What the fuck did I do, Q?! Are you going to growl at me the entire evening?"

“I think he only likes me tonight.” Gabe smirked at Alec.

"And me." They looked up as Moneypenny clattered down the stairs. She kissed Gabe when he hopped down to hug her. "I've taken the blue bedroom at the front, hope that's ok?"

Q nodded "sure, anyone, you know that. If we can't go out to party at least we can have a good night in."

She helped herself to a huge glass of wine. "So are we discussing why our gorgeous boy is so pissy tonight?" She smirked over the rim of her glass. Alec might have known she'd know. Thick as thieves, the three dark haired lovelies, always giggling and sharing secrets like teenagers.

"Evie, don't..." Q warned, but she was already sidling up to him, curling seductively around his back.

"Oh but I'm so flattered" she pouted. "Just to be in the running."

"What is she talking about? Running?"

"I'm his new girlfriend. Didn't you hear? Well, the odds were 12/1 last I checked. Bit of a pool going in TSS on who our lovely Quartermaster is shagging." She giggled and Gabe high-fived her. "Don't worry Q darling, I let it be known you're an incredible fuck."

"What?" Alec demanded "what the fuck?"

Moneypenny squeezed his arm. "Oh don't worry big guy, you are favourite. The rumours... Hot stuff."

"Stop teasing Evie" Gabe laughed. "It's not that bad."

"No" Q growled "Thanks to Alec it's so much worse."

"Let's see the last time I checked" Q snarled at Alec as he viciously chopped up and onion into tiny pieces, "the pool was you, James, you and James or Moneypenny and Gabe in a drunken ménage à trois."

"Well thank god I was left out of this fucking fiasco" Greg chuckled.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Q" Alec pressed absolutely confused. "Who has a pool going?"

"Do I need to replay the day for you?" Q snarled at him again.

Moneypenny carefully reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Q, love. Why don't you let me have the knife if you are going to discuss this with Alec. Dinner and drinks tonight. Remember. No trips to A&E."

"Let's see Alec. I spent my morning attempting to do my job herding tech, securing Queen and Country from cyber terrorist and trying to not get blown up by bumbling idiots in R&D even though my workstation reeks of rogue wolf. Then my alpha stalks in. " Q snarled. Wolf snarled.

"I scented him as soon as I came in TSS, Q! Strong." Alec started. Alpha rose again at the remembered scent.

"I know Alec. I know." Q sighed in frustrated. Wolf whined and pushed against alpha. "Stop and think. Christ... I am starting to sound like James telling you that you need to think." Q moved past Moneypenny to stand directly in front of Alec. "And what did you do Alec. I'm standing in front of TSS trying to maintain with the smell of rogue wolf around me."

Alec looks down at Q thinking through their encounter in TSS earlier that day, replaying in back in his head. "Oh fuck..." large hand scrubbing over his face as it finally dawned on him.

"Oh fuck is right, you bloody bastard. You scented me. And not just in passing. You scenting me!! Not only that your alpha pushed me until I accepted it and couldn't do anything but just stand there and let you do it! In front on my entire fucking department! You are a bastard, Alec!"

"Shit, I'm sorry Q. The rogue scent was all over you. I needed to get rid of it. I didn't think, just reacted."

The apology did nothing to cool Q's temper. "It was embarrassing, but not half as mortifying as what happened when I returned to my office." Wolf snarled. Q poked Alec so hard in the chest the larger man took a step back. Moneypenny was glad she was now in charge of the knife. Gabe just sniggered.

"I'm intrigued" Greg laughed. "I haven't seen little Holmes so stroppy with anyone other than Myc."

"Don't you dare call him Holmes" Alec bristled, and that did finally make Q pause.

"Oh stop being so touchy Q. I think it's hilarious" Moneypenny poked at the vegetables now sizzling in the pan. "Go on, tell them what you told me."

Q pinked. Nipped Alpha who yelped in shock. "Thanks to you I had to endure a talk on safe sex from R!" Q buried his face in his hands. "I so hate you Alec! This is the worst thing you have ever done to me!"

The more Q talked the redder his face got. "Oh yes, R followed me into my office just pointedly stated "You're fucking 006!" in absolute glee. Not are you seeing 006 or are you shagging 006, but fucking 006. And then she wanted bloody details." Q snarled. Wolf snarled. "Details! How long? and..." Q paused and didn't continue with the rest of the comment that R had made about them being in an actual relationship.

Moneypenny started to giggle behind him. "Not helping Moneypenny." Alec snarled at her. Gabe leaned in and whispered something to Moneypenny and then they both giggled again.  
"Oh it gets even fucking better, Alec. R then deduced that James is involved in this also." Wolf snarled and nipped at alpha again.

"Ouch. Fucking stop the nipping Q." Alec jerked away from him. Wolf snarled again.

"It get better Alec. I then had to listen to her talk about safe sex because you two are known to fuck anything that move while on missions. So it was condoms, lube, and I could come talk to her if I have any questions or needed advice! Condoms! Lube! I so hate you, Alec." Wolf growled and nipped alpha hard.

Alpha cuffed him but it was more of a push than anything. "Stop it you little shite!"

Gabe pushed up behind Q giggled. "I'll take you condom shopping if you need some help."

"Fuck Alec. It's like having your Grandmum wanting the details of your sex life!"

Alec grabbed him by the arms and held onto him. "Calm down, Q. We'll fix this."

"Do you realize my entire department is collecting data on this? Researching, analysing, and then are going to report back to R with their conclusions. This is all your fault, Alec." Q buried his red embarrassed face in Alec's chest.

"Well I am disappointed that I am not at the top of your list for fuck buddies, Q." Moneypenny giggled. "And I thought you loved me. I bet Gabe is crushed too."

"Devastated" Gabe pulled Q away from Alec and draped himself over the cross young man, snuffling at his hair and glancing cheekily over Q's shoulder at Alec. Alec tugged him back again and Q huffed.  
  
"When you two have stopped playing tug of war...?"

"Yes, when you've stopped groping someone else Gabriel, I could do with a bit of that myself" Greg grinned. "Or do I have to entertain the lovely Eve all by myself?"

"I think we should eat before this descends into a battle over the gorgeous tousled one" Moneypenny laughed.

"Absolutely" Gabe grabbed Q's hand and dragged him over to her. "Everyone knows we're yours Evie. Stuff these old gits, and cheer up for fuck's sake Q. At least you have an amazing sex life to brag about. They're all just jealous." He slid one arm around Moneypenny's waist and the other around Q's leaning in to kiss one, then the other.

Alec and Greg exchanged a look and shrugged. Apparently they didn't need pink fruity cocktails to misbehave. "Food, you three! Or I'll spread the rumour that you're the real threesome. That will keep the heat off James and I."

"Oh Alec, do you think that would bother me?" Eve winked, ushering the boys away to sort out the table. "How could I not love that?"

"You've lost him for the night" Alec chuckled much later in the evening. Greg glanced tiredly at Gabe who was curled between Q and Evie on the sofa, the three of them giggling and chatting quietly. Often the tattooed boy would bury his face in Evie's hair, combing his fingers through the ends, or he would run his nose along Q's jaw and press his lips to the warm skin of Q's neck. Q's fingers played constantly over Gabe's neck and shoulder.

"Too pissed to drive home" Greg muttered. "Any chance of kipping here? I'll drag him off to bed shortly."

"Leave them, they'll wander off to bed eventually, or fall asleep together. Try to separate them by force and they become feral. Even Moneypenny."  
Alec stood and kissed Q's forehead. Q looked blearily at him. Wolf flicked a sleepy ear and huffed. "Off to bed. Come find me when you're done snuggling." Alec nudged Gabe. "Putting Greg in the downstairs bedroom Gabriel. You find your way there yes?" Gabe nodded and snuggled further between the two bodies. Alec wandered off to bed.

Q snuggled into Moneypenny scenting her neck and then rested his head on her shoulder. Gabe's head was resting on her hip where her feet were pulled up on the sofa.

"Moneypenny, let us turn you. You're pack but just not all the way." Q sighed half asleep and too lazy to wander up to bed. "We could take over MI6, the four of us there." Q giggles at the thought of the commotion it would cause.

"Please Evie," Gabe peered up at her with a smirk on face.

"Our pack doesn't have any females Evie. Our pack is gay!" Q giggled. "Well at least I am."

"London pack doesn't have many either." Gabe piped up. "Only nice one is Emma and she doesn't count because she is my sister."

"Pleaseeee Evie." Both the dark haired boys snuggled into her scenting her.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, and love you both, I am not changing my skin for you two not now or in the foreseeable future." Moneypenny planted a kiss on top of Q's hair and ran her hand through Gabe's giving him a good scratch behind his ear.

"Besides, I think both of you have two old men waiting for you somewhere in this flat. So bedtime. Some of us responsible people have to work tomorrow."

"You're no fun Evie." Q pouted.

"Yes she is." Gabe argued back. "Probably the only sensible one in the flat tonight. The rest of us our totally fucked over by wolf."

"Speak for yourself..." Q giggled.

"Bed!"

"Yes Mum!"

"Go Q! Or else I'll let M in on the rumours going around and that you probably need "the talk" again."

"I love you Moneypenny, but you are very mean to me." Q staggered to his feet and pulled Gabe up too. "Just for that I am not going to kiss Gabe goodnight, because I know you like that."

"Not fair" Gabe muttered, aiming a kiss at Q's mouth and missing. Q giggled, swaying slightly and clinging on to his friend.

Moneypenny chuckled. "You two are terrible and wonderful. Off to bed with the pair of you. Gabriel, do you need support?" He giggled and shook his head, wobbling across the carpet to the downstairs bedroom. After three attempts he managed to open the door and disappeared inside.

"Come on trouble, let's get you upstairs to Alec."

At the landing Moneypenny said goodnight ensuring Q could meet the challenge of the bedroom door. Alec sat up when he stumbled in and swung his legs out of bed to prop the young man up against the wall so he could undress him.

"Tired" Q muttered, knees buckling so he started to slide down the wall. Alec picked him up and pinned him with his hips so he could unbutton Q's shirt. "Alec... Alec... Love you."

"You too, you little pisshead" Alec said absently, working the shirt off Q's arms and then unfastening Q's trousers.

"We're not fucking" Q said, tangling his fingers painfully in Alec's hair as he tried to get Q to lift his feet to lose the trousers.

"No, not tonight." Alec agreed, guiding Q to the bed dressed in just his pants. He removed Q's glasses and left them on the bedside table and then slid under the duvet beside the sleepy dark haired boy. Q squirmed around until he could press his face into Alec's chest, breathing in his Alpha's scent. Wolf snuffled Alpha until the huge shaggy wolf lay down with his head over wolf's back.

"R said we aren't fucking" Q sat up suddenly and Alec sighed, propping himself on one elbow and trying to get Q to lie down again.

"I thought you said she knows we are? Any chance we can discuss it in the morning?"

Q collapsed on the pillows and closed his eyes. The room lurched. He snapped them open again. Alec leaned over him to brush his lips against Q's temple. "Sleep."

Q hummed crossly. "Are we in a relationship Alec? Is that what we're doing? R said we are."

Alec was suddenly wide awake. "Fuck Q, I don't know. Maybe?" He pulled Q in. "Go to sleep you little shite. Talk tomorrow."

 

 


	30. Not fucking doing this

“Get.Out.Of.There.Now!” Q demanded trying to pull up a better visual of the interior of the building on the monitor array in front of him.  Wolf snarled pushing at Alpha. Q"s head was about ready to explode and an uncooperative agent was not helping.   


“He’s still inside Q.” Bond began.  “I can…” Alpha was stalking on the hunt.  Wolf whined in distress.

Only to be interrupted by the Quartermaster, “No! Forget him, 007.   Let him go up with the blast and if he doesn’t we will pick up his trail again.  What do you not understand about the words ‘I can’t stop the countdown’.  Get the hell out of there now 007.  Count is at 59 seconds.“    It was meant to be a simple in and out retrieval mission that had turned to utter shite at the discovery that the Intel for the mission had been in inaccurate.  The Quartermaster had been furious and had ordered TSS locked down until the Intel could be investigated.

Tanner took up a position next to the Quartermaster and took over coordinating the extraction team for the mission. R was standing on the other side softly counting down the seconds out loud for Q so he could concentrate on clearing a path for the agent to escape from the soon to explode building.  “The explosives are not wired into the main electrical.  There is no way for me to reach them and no way for you to disarm them in this short of time,  007.”  

Fingers flew over the keyboard in front of him as schematics and views of the structure became visible on various monitors.  Moneypenny had entered Q branch also,  but stood back watching the situation play out.

“No 007.  West side of the building.  Away from the blast site.  It will give you a few more seconds to escape from the building if the explosives detonate.” anger and frustration beginning to creep into his voice. Wolf nipped at alpha and whined.

“Q, I can…”  the voice of the agent echoed in his ear.  Alpha growled low and dangerous.  Scent of rogue tormenting him.

“Run, 007!” the younger man demanded. Other voices were speaking behind him filtering needed information to the ongoing situation. “Extraction team is 2 minutes out for the rendezvous point.”

The quartermaster continued to guide the Double O through the mass of hallways trying to get him to an exterior exit away from the explosives that were about to collapse the building around him.  “39…… 38….” R's voice continued behind.  All that could be heard over the comms at that time was the sound of Bond’s heavy breathing are he ran through the corridors of the building trying to get to an exit as fast as possible.   


“25….24….”  R's voice continued.

“James….” Q whispered in a soft barely audible voice that only R could hear.   A very rushed out of breathe  “I know Q…”  followed by a grunt and a crashing noise was the only reply he got in return.

“Q…” his second in command R hesitantly drew his attention.  “Trackers for 007 are offline.”  The quartermaster simply nodded to her in acknowledgement. James' tracker had disappeared off the monitors.  No trace whatsoever.

"Report 007!  007!"  Hands flew over the keys trying to reposition cameras to find James' location to no avail.  The count was now at 15 seconds and James had disappeared into thin air.  No signs that he had ever been in the building.

The count had just dipped below 10 seconds when there was the deafening sound of a massive explosion that even rattled the wall mounted speakers in Q Branch.  “Bloody fucking hell”  the Quartermaster growled momentarily ripping his earpiece out but quickly shoved in back in his ear.  Fingers began flying over the keyboard tiring to find a better view of what had been a large structure just a few moments ago.  “007 Report!  007  Report!  Bond…” he called anxiously getting no reply.  “Get the extraction team in Tanner and get us a report.” he called out as he repeatedly attempted to get a reply for the Double O.

Moneypenny stepped up next to Tanner.  "You need to get Trevelyan in here now."

"Extraction team is already close by Moneypenny. 006 is not assigned to this mission." Tanner replied eyes never leaving his monitoring the arrival of the extraction team.

"No Tanner!  You don't understand. Get him in here now! For the Quartermaster. Now!"

Tanner's eyes flicked to Moneypenny and the the Quartermaster silently registering the tension that had turned Q's back rigid as he searched the remaining working visuals for any sign of life.  Data was already coming in from the extraction team that suggested survival was impossible, but still Q demanded "007 report!"

Tanner nodded, authorised her to make the call.  When it connected Alec was uttering a stream of curses at the London traffic that stood in his way.

"What the fuck happened? Already on my way Eve, as soon as I felt it but these wankers..." He hammered his hand on the car horn blaring and gesturing at the idiot in the taxi cab to move. "Shit, quicker to walk.  Give me the details. James...?"

"Alec...? Just... Q needs you. Get here. I can't over the phone."

"The bastard isn't dead Eve. I know it. Too fucking stubborn to die." Alpha searched for partner but he was too distant. Maybe there was a weak pulse, a faint brush of fur. "We won't give up on him. Get Q out of there as soon as you can. I'll find you."

"On his way" Moneypenny said softly. "He won't step away from the comms until he knows. Until it's confirmed." She swallowed, tears threatening to close her throat. Tanner looked sick but was doing his job.  R stood to Q's side and had taken over issuing the command for 007 to report while Q typed faster, scanned, dismissed, registered, rejected...

"You are not fucking doing this to us James." Wolf whined, searched and probed the connection. Alpha drew closer but their third was absent. "Not dead, not fucking dead.  Tech is wrong, tech can be wrong. Failable.  Means nothing." which was a complete opposite statement of what anyone would have ever expected out of the Quartermaster. 

R stepped up, laid a hand on his arm to get his attention.  "Quartermaster, we are ten minutes without response. Tracker should have re-established connection within five minutes if it was going to."

"I know" Q ripped out his earpiece and flung it across the almost silent department "I fucking know! I... Fuck..." Wolf searched, whimpered. "Tanner, R, carry on. Retrieve what you can. All reports to me. Tanner if you would hand over as soon as possible I would appreciate a moment of your time in my office. There are things we must discuss."

Q stepped into his office away from the commotion on the main floor of TSS as the search for James continued.  Alpha.  His alpha.  Wolf howled.  Files on Q's desk went flying across the room.  He wanted nothing more than to push wolf and push hard to search for alpha, but also knew it would risk an unwanted change in the middle of TSS.  Something they couldn't risk no matter what.   
  
Alec was coming.   Alpha was coming.  He could feel him raging.     
  
Q forced himself to focus moving to the workstation in his office.  He needed to focus.  Hunt. Review energy detail.  How did this mission become such a cock up... He pulled up every file up from the beginning of the planning of this mission and began to hunt.   
  
Moneypenny pounded on the outer door of his office. "Q!  Open the door. Unlock it now!  Let me in Q!"   
  
"Go the fuck away Moneypenny. Unless you have useful data, go away!" Q snarled back at her.   
  
File after file he skimmed through as they rolled up the monitors looking for anything that might have deviated from the original data.  And then suddenly something caught  his eye.  Small but significant.  A change in an address that moved the location down just two buildings to the north.   A small change that would not be noticed only if the Intel had been reviewed and reviewed again, as he should have done.     
  
"3" changed to a "7" was all it was.  The change had been done from his main workstation. Two nights ago. The night that rogue had left his scent all over his workstation and cardigan.  This was his fault.  He had been so panicked at the scent of rogue, trying to maintain his balance that he had not bothered to check for any unauthorised logins.  So distracted by Alec and R that day the thought had not even crossed his mind.     
  
Wolf howled.  Howled and paced.  Alpha was gone.  Wolf had not protected alpha.  Q howled.  A monitor shattered against the far wall of Q's office. 

 


	31. My responsibility, my fault

There was pounding on his door and Alec's voice demanding he open up. Wolf paced fearfully. Alpha would be angry. Wolf had failed to protect their pack mate, their third.  Alec would not be deterred.  "Open this fucking door Q"  Alec ignored dozens of eyes trained on him. Alpha pushed. Alpha demanded. Wolf obeyed anxiously.

As soon as Q unlocked the door Alec was forcing his way inside. Q cowered, wolf whined. Alec kicked the door shut behind him and seized Q's arms, pulling him close. "This was not your fault" Alec said savagely.  "I can feel your distress. It was not down to you."

"It was. Shit it was Alec. I fucking missed it."  Q pushed away from him and Alec watched anxiously as Q paced the tiny room, monitor pieces crunching underfoot. "I can't feel him Alec, but he is not fucking dead!"

"I agree" Alec said softly, bringing Q to a halt with a palm in the centre of his chest.  "We would know, I'm certain of it. So let's stop beating ourselves up and find out how this fucking happened.  We won't convince them. They'll stop looking, say he's dead but we won't let them."

There was a polite knock at the door. "Quartermaster? You had information to discuss?"  Tanner entered looking worriedly at the agitated Double O looming over the Quartermaster. It was well known that 006 and 007 were closer than brothers. Rumours suggested a more intimate relationship. Tanner never saw fit to seek confirmation but now with the agent filling the space like a malevolent storm he wondered if perhaps the knowledge would have better prepared him for the day one of the two was lost. He smiled benignly, all tension and upset locked away. "Would you care to wait outside 006?"

"No I fucking would not!"  Alec moved behind Q, hand resting lightly on the slim man's back. Tanner looked mildly put out but offered a quick brief smile. "There are things Q needs to tell you."

Q looked back up at Alec.  "Go on Quartermaster." Alec snarled giving him a nod.  Tanner glanced to them both trying to assess if he needed to alert security to save the Quartermaster from a Double O about ready to rampage.    
  
"Tanner, since the explosion that killed Boothroyd there has been someone within MI6 basically stalking me.  Nothing ever malicious within the building."  He couldn't tell Tanner about the rogue attack outside the building though.   "It's been small things.  The feeling that I am being watched, followed."   
  
Q struggled for the words. Squirmed and sighed.  Alec's grip tightened on his shoulder holding him in place.  "I've searched through security footage, logins, security checks.  Nothing ever revealed anyone out of place.  Nothing unauthorised. No one I ever recognised."   
  
"And why wasn't this reported before? Quartermaster?"  Tanner questioned.   
  
"Because M assigned 007 and myself to guard the Quartermaster." Alec snapped.  Q shuddered as alpha pushed at him. Wolf whined.   
  
"There had never been anything other than a few things out of place here and there.  Things moved around on my workstation.  Things out of place that only I would recognise.   Until 2 nights ago."  Q hesitated. "I fucked up."

"Q.  Go on." Alec urged him.  
  
"There was an unauthorised login on my workstation.  The stalker had been at my desk sometime during the night.  There was a small detail. changed in the Intel for 007's mission today.  I missed it.  I fucking  missed it.  I was so bloody distracted that day by other things that I didn't even consider that there might have been anyone in my system."  The longer Q talked the more the frantic level crept into his voice.  "It changed the target location just slightly and set up 007 to fail.  It is my fucking mistake that has allowed this mission to fail and 007.."

"Calm Quartermaster."  Alec stepped up behind him, wrapping an arm around his thin shoulders.  A protective motion. "It is not your fault!"

Tanner took in what the Quartermaster was telling him and Trevelyan's reactions to it all.  "Alright.  What are you not telling me before we go to M with this?"

Q shifted uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

"There's something going on beyond the issue with the Intel."

Alec squeezed Q's shoulder. "Tell him. Keep it brief." Alpha prowled. Wolf whined uncertainly.

"Trying to be discreet clearly doesn't work. No doubt the betting pool will extend beyond the walls of TSS before long."  Q growled. Tanner merely looked puzzled.  "The reason I was distracted... Issues with speculation about my love life..."

"Stop waffling Q." Alec muttered, sliding from shoulder to Q's waist. Tanner's eyes widened.

"Alec and I are together." Q said in a rush. "James too. We won't let you declare him dead this time Tanner" Q said fiercely.  Wolf whined, paced. Alpha growled.

"Quartermaster..." Tanner began, voice calm, sympathetic.  "There is little chance..."

"No. He's alive. Our job now is to track down this intrusion into our systems. My responsibility, my fault."

"Just calm Q."  Alec pulled the younger man back tightly against him.  Now that Tanner knew there was no need to keep his distance with just the three of them in the Quartermaster's office.  "All we are asking is that you give us a little time, Tanner.  Let us investigate until there are no other option left."  
  
"I won't let them." Q started.   
  
"Hush Q!"  Alpha pushed a large paw onto his back pushing him to the ground.   Wolf whined.   
  
Alec turned his attention back in Tanner.  "Tanner, you and I both know that if anyone could come out of this somehow it would be Bond.  He has the reputation for resurrection for a reason.  Can this last information be held back from M for now?"   
  
"I'm not sure that is possible, 006.  There will be an investigation."   
  
Q pulled away from Alec's grip. "If it comes out in the investigation, then let it.  But until then, we are asking as a favour.  If M knows now, the bitch will try to remove both of us from the investigation saying we are emotionally compromised."   
  
"If Bond is alive still," Alec reached out and pulled Q back to him again. "Q is your best option to finding him and you know it Tanner."   
  
Tanner nodded. "Alright. Unless it begins to compromise things.   Let's speak with M.  And if this between you two comes out in the investigation, I can't stop it.  There will be issues also in regards to the withheld Intel about the stalking incident, which also brings many more questions to the table.   Just know that M is not going to be pleased.  Not at all."

* * *

 

  
M glowered at the three men from her position behind her desk, keen blue eyes flicking from one to the other.

"Well we're agreed on one thing. I'll believe Bond dead when I'm standing over his cold body. That man has more lives than a litter of kittens."  She turned on Q with a frown.  "The role of Quartermaster does not earn you the right to keep significant data from my ears.  If you had even the slightest suspicion of a security breach it should have been brought to my attention immediately"

"I had nothing concrete that I could bring to you. If I came to you with suspicions you would send me right back out of here to look for evidence. It seemed prudent to come to you prepared with facts rather than possibilities."

M pursed her lips. The Holmes boy would never cease to be an irritation. "Your lack of urgency has resulted in the probable loss of an agent. Troublesome though he may be, Bond was a bloody good tool."

"With respect, he is a bloody good man, not just an asset."

Her eyes narrowed. "Just as dead Quartermaster, and no use to us anymore. I want details of the faulty intelligence, where it came from, where it was logged, who failed to review it-"

"All of it my responsibility. As head of department I should have-"

"Yes,  you should. Get out of my office. Your department is in disarray, sort it out before we lose any more assets."

 


	32. Not Dead

Three hours later the word came, “We’ve recovered 007’s vehicle.  Still in the place that he left it before entering the building. He has not returned for it.  No signs of life around what remains of the structure.  It is our conclusion that if 007 was still in the building at the time of the explosion that he did not survive the blast.”     
  
Q vaguely heard Tanner's voice behind him recalling the parts of team back to headquarters as the sound of the explosion played over and over in his head. He could feel his chest start to constrict.  Wolf howled and pushed trying to reach alpha and finding nothing.  Moneypenny could see his shoulders and hands start to quiver and began to take a step towards him.  Bile began to rise in his throat as he held up a hand to Moneypenny cautioning her to stay away.   He stepped away from his command desk and turned towards his office.   “R, you have the comms.” he called back to her in a shaking voice quickly shutting himself away.   Locking the door behind himself he slide to the floor not longer being able to hold the sobs back.     
  
“Q don't do this…”   
  
"Go away Moneypenny!  I have work to do!"  Moneypenny could hear his voice crack and the faint sobs as she stood on the other side of his office door.  “Q, let me in.   Please Q.  Q, love, please let me in.” she tried in vain for a half and hour to get him to open the door unsuccessfully before retreating back to the main workstation area.   "He's not good, Tanner,” she quietly told the Chief of Staff.  “Someone needs to monitor his status in there and get Alec in here as soon as he gets back.”  Alec had gone to personally meet the retrieval team and escort the findings from the scene.   
  
No one saw or heard a word from the Quartermaster for hours. It was the appearance of 006 again that made the difference.  Alec strode in without a word or even a look for anyone in the room and went directly to the Quartermaster’s office door.  “Q!  You have to let me in. Now.” Alec demanded pounding on the door.  “Come on, Q.”  Then adding finally in a softer tone, “It’s me, Q.  Please. Don't make me push.  James wouldn’t want this.”  Wolf whined and paced.  Alpha nuzzled gently but with demand.  The door eventually opened just enough to let the agent slip inside and the silence that followed was maddening.     
  
An hour later, Alec emerged with Q in tow looking as if he really should be carted off the medical for an extended stay.  “I’m taking the Quartermaster home for awhile, Tanner.  Keep us posted. Anything at all. No detail is too small.” Alec demanded as he guided Q out of Q Branch an arm wrapped around his thin shoulders.

Alec pulled Q down onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around him. Now that they were in the privacy of the flat alpha could provide the care wolf needed to focus. Wolf whined and paced, stopping frequently to search for Alpha. Whimpering when there was still no trace.   
  
Alec pressed a glass into Q's hand and Q absently took a sip. Whisky. One of James' expensive single malts. "I thought it might help somehow" Alec murmured. "A physical link. The bastard is not fucking dead Q, we both know it.  Are you up to reviewing what we know?"   
  
Q tossed back the remainder of the spirit, coughing at the burn, and handed the glass back to Alec who refilled it but placed it on the side table. His own glass sat untouched at his elbow.  Q shifted so he sat between Alec's legs, back to the older man's chest, their legs stretched along the cushions.  He pulled up his secure login on his tablet and started meticulously sifting through the raft of data the teams were compiling.   
  
Alec watched over his shoulder, lips occasionally brushing Q's bare skin, nose regularly burying into the soft curls at Q's nape. Rather than being distracting Q found comfort in it, grounding.  Alpha curled around wolf but remained alert, scanning for his partner.   
  
Q opened a new report, pointed out the distance between James' last known position and the exit. Suddenly fire screamed through his fingers and he threw the tablet to the far end of the sofa. Alec pushed him away frantically scrabbling from under him. Alpha was on his feet, whirling around, snarling at unseen danger and maddening pain in his paws.  Wolf snarled at Alpha. Alpha growled back, confused.   
  
"James!" Q fell onto hands and knees, wolf shifting violently beneath his skin. The agony of heat on the pads of his forepaws made him yowl, biting at his own skin to rid himself of the sting.   
  
Alec was on his knees beside him, one hand rubbing hard over his back.   
"Don't shift" he commanded. Alpha pushed. Paced behind Alec's eyes. Alec's lips drew back in a snarl still searching their living room for danger that was far away.  "He's alive" he growled.   
  
"So much pain" Q gasped. "Oh god Alec, someone has him."  Wolf whined. Wolf howled. Alpha was in need.

"Oh god!  He's alive. He's alive". Q stammered trying to choke back the bile that was threatening to overtake him." Q whined.   Wolf whined and pushed for release.  Needed to find alpha.  Needing to protect alpha like he had not before.  "We have to find him, Alec. " Q whimpered pain lacing through his hand that we're threatening to swiftly become paws.     
  
"Hush Q."  Alec was on his knees beside him arm around his shoulders, face burying in his hair. Alpha pushed wolf to the ground.  Large paw holding him in place nipping at his torn ear.     
  
"He's in so much pain, Alec."  Q whined and tried to curl in on himself.     
  
"I know. I know, Q.  I can feel him too."  Alpha pushed at wolf needing focus. "It's bad.  But this is good.  We know for sure he is still with us.  Now we know.  We will find him. I promise you.  We will find him and when we do..."  Alec trailed off as another wave of pain hit them both.  Alec hung onto him as wolf and alpha both howled.  Alpha search for pack member.     
  
"Focus Q.  We need to let him know we are here.  We searching."  Q nodded but couldn't speak.  Wolf trying to force its way out.    
  
"James is strong.  He'll hold on until we find him." Wolf whimpered.  Cowered low searching for missing alpha. "Focus Q. Don't shift.  It might pull him too in all this pain.  That's the last thing he needs is for whoever has him to know about wolf."   
  
The pain was horrific. Q sobbed under the assault of blows that never met his flesh. Alec too winced but stoically withstood the attack, holding onto Q when it seemed the young man would buckle and give in to wolf.   
  
Alpha howled. Standing over wolf. Protecting. "Can you reach him?" Alec's voice was strained, the edge of a growl bleeding through.   
  
Q dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. He clawed at the buttons of his shirt, fighting to free himself of the confining fabric. "Alec-?" It was a desperate plea. Wolf howled and both Alphas answered. "No! No, no" Q groaned. Alec could feel it too. The desperate howl of agony and terror as alpha burst free of James' body far away.   
  
Q screamed, the sound turning inhuman as his face morphed into terrified wolf.  Fur exploded in a wash of hot fluids, remaining clothing giving way under the abrupt transformation.     
  
As soon as the small black wolf completed its transformation it took off, careering around the room in panicked flight.   
  
"Q! Q, for fucks sake."  Alec yelled. Alpha snarled, caught between frantic wolf and panicking Alpha-mate. James was wolf but the shift had been forced.  Alec forced himself to think past the disaster he was witnessing physically and mentally, breathing hard, sweating, fighting his own alpha wolf.  They knew. Whoever fucking had James they knew about wolf which cut the list of possible captors significantly.   
  
James howled in pain, Q and Alec in support. They needed to find him. Needed to reunite pack.   
  


* * *

  
It had been four days since they had another open moment of feeling through their connection from James. They were both running in sheer determination and waning adrenaline at the moment to find their third.  Alpha searched. Wolf searched.  Q combed through data, not only from the day of James' disappearance but trying once more to pinpoint any info they could find referencing the rogue's visit to MI6 and the other places they had senses him.  

Q still needed to function. There were tasks that he could not assign to other techs and was becoming frustrated that they were taking time away from much need focus to finding James. Alec was doing his best to look after Q but both Alec and Q needed rest.  Alec struggled to remember the last time either of them had eaten a real meal that was not just something unhealthy on the run.  

"And that brings your mission to a conclusion, 003.  Thank you for your service to Queen and Country.  R is sending you your flight plans home as we speak."

"I hope it's business first class, Q.  I could use the pampering."

"I'll pass your request onto those in the Ministry supplying our budget, 003. I'm sure they will expedite your request. Return your equipment upon your return.  And 003, please stop at Medical also.   Q out."

Q pulled out his earpiece turning the closing of the mission over to one of his techs.  He had just stepped away from his workstation when wave of excruciating pain from his missing alpha struck.  Wolf  howled and it took Q to his knees.  R was  immediately at his side.  "Quartermaster?  Q?  What?"

One hand clenched at his chest, the other covered his mouth trying to hold back a howl that was physically trying to escape from him.  

"Quartermaster?   Someone call Medical!"

"Nooo.  Please R!  No medical." Q managed to gasp out trying to struggle back to his feet. "Alec. Get Alec!"

"Someone find Trevelyan!  Now!"  R commanded the techs close by. "Make it happen yesterday people."  

With her help, he managed to get to his feet again.  "M'fine. I'm fine, R.  Just find Alec. Office. My office." Q slowly headed to his office but it was obvious that he was struggling to maintain and in pain with every step. Q managed to make it just to his office door when the next wave hit him.  Wolf howled.  Q howled slamming the office door he ran to the attached bathroom violently retching as the phantom pain from his alpha overwhelmed him.  

Alec was talking with Moneypenny in the corridor outside the Firing Range when the connection from James opened catching him off guard.  "Bloody fucking hell."  Doubling over in pain. "James..." Escaped from him.  

"Alec?  What the hell?  Are you alright?"  Moneypenny panicked at the unseen onslaught that Alec was experiencing.  

"Need to find, Q.  Now Moneypenny.  Now!" Alec snarled.  "He needs me."  Alec mobile was ringing already.  He knew where the call had to be coming from.  


	33. Need to find him.

James smelled wolf. He stepped into the centre of the cage, defiantly naked, and glared past the bars waiting for the man with the sing-song voice and smile that never lit his eyes. He knew it was him, not either of the other two wolves, by the sense of oily taint the wolf scent left in his nostrils.   
  
James sneezed, pawed at his human nose with half-formed wolf paw, trying to rid himself of the wrongness.  His other forepaw was raw, blistered from the burns from the heated floor of the cage. His feet too were sore and cracked. At least in human form he could make sense of the torture in a way. Endure it. His wolf was half mad, pacing and snarling, trying to break free of his body, but for now James held it and faced the smirking man.   
  
"Such a fine specimen of a man James" he crooned in a soft Irish accent. "I can see what Raoul wants from you. All those muscles and a fine hard cock to suck on until he's slack jawed and drooling. Will you let him have it I wonder? In exchange for keeping your pretty little boy safe?"     
  
The dark haired man pressed his face close to the bars. James could tear out his throat with one swipe and his captor knew it. He laughed.  "Oh James. You have an atrocious poker face. Does he know he's your weakness? Does he care?"  He came closer, dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper.  "I think you're far from his mind when he's splayed out under your lover. Such a pretty clever little boy."   
  
James snarled and threw himself at the bars and the suited man stepped back with a thin polite smile. "Oh dear, you have such a temper. An alpha needs to know when to roll over as well as fight. Clearly we have not yet learned that lesson."  He flicked a switch on the wall and James screamed as the bars electrified, throwing him off.  His wolf clawed at his insides fighting to break free of James' stunned body. He couldn't hold back the change.   
  
His captor laughed as James' body violently reconfigured. The wolf was easier to torture, responding with instinctive terror, to his little torments. Silva would be angry. He wanted the man sane enough to fear him but pliant enough to fuck. If he pushed too hard in wolf form he might never be quite human when he came back. Not that it mattered to him. All he wanted was the pretty boy's brain. He still wasn't sure, but there was definitely a family resemblance to the dead Holmes. The boy was key and James would tell him everything he needed to know eventually.

* * *

By the time Alec and Moneypenny reached Q's office the young man had completely fallen apart and was frantically pacing his office.  "Have to find him.  Have to find him." Q mumbled to himself panting hard as he clutched his hands to his chest.

"Out Moneypenny! Now!' Alec snarled at her not knowing if he would be able to contain wolf.  Fearful of what could happen. "Locking the door behind.  Ignore whatever you might hear come from this office.  Tell R to do the same."

Alec bodily shoved Moneypenny the door and quickly locked it behind her before turning back to Q who was making another circuit of the office.  Alec grabbed him without hesitation, wrapping his arms around his slender frame forcing him to stand still.

Wolf whined and howled.  Q howled along with wolf.  "Oh god, Alec.  They left him in between.  Stuck part way.   And then.."  Q tried to squirm away from Alec.  Fought the arms that tightened around him.   "Alpha... they're terrorizing him.  Torturing him.   Let me go, Alec."  Q howled.  "Have to find him.  Have to find him. " He started the panicked litany again.

"Q!  Stop it!" Alec snarled at him.  Alpha cuffed wolf sending wolf to the ground. "Quit fighting me!'

"It's not MI6!  It's wolf." Q snarled at him still struggling.  "This is all about wolf and me!  Rogue was after me.  I've been looking at this all wrong!   Wolf protects alpha!  Have to find him!" another shudder of pain ran through him as the connection between half crazed alpha flared again.

* * *

 

"Wolf.  Always the wolf.  I have no use for the wolf."  The well-built blond man rocked onto his toes, glaring at the man's back from his position in the shadows.  James hated the silky way he spoke.  His voice seemed to slide over his skin when in human form. Now, mostly as wolf, his hackles rose and he bared his teeth, moving slowly, painfully to hands and knees.  His body was furred and his hands were paws, but his form was human.  

"The wolf has a connection to the boy.  I need him to use that connection to find us.  Must I explain this over again Raoul?  You will have your use of the man soon enough, once we have that clever brain in our arsenal.  Mycroft Holmes will be brought down."

"I have no interest in Holmes but the boy will be an asset.  I know this." Silva tutted.  "Just send a postcard.  An email.  You make this far too complicated with the wolf games."

"You aren't wolf.  You can't comprehend how much more satisfying it is to manipulate on an animal level.  Free will, gone.  You can bend a man, but break an animal."

James spat as best he could through malformed jaws.  "He won't come" he growled.  "Six believe me dead.  They'll send no one."

The dark haired man smiled. "But they know better, your little wolf and your lover.  They will come.  So tell me, what is the connection between Mycroft Holmes and your boy? He is so familiar.  Reminds me of someone I knew.  Another Holmes."

James turned his back on the leering pair.  Crouching in the corner he tried his hardest to lock his connection away.  They would come.  He should try to stop them.

* * *

 

"No! No! No!," Q screamed struggling with Alec.  "Make him stop!  He's trying to shut me out!"   Wolf howled.  Q eyes were full wolf now.

"Stop it you little fucker.  Not here!  You need to reign it in."

"I have to be able to feel him to find him, Alec.  Wolf needs to protect Alpha."  Wolf whined and paced seeking alpha trying to push against him.  There was a distant brush of fur and fear.

"Damnit Q.  I'm out of my league here.  I don't know what to do." Alec tried to control him and balance him attempting to help him seek their third.

"Call Gabe!  Call Greg!"  Q tried to reach harder for James trying to keep their connection open and not have the alpha shut them out completely.  "I need info to find him and the bloody bastard is trying to shut us out. Any little detail I can maybe feel from him could help.  It’s all we have at the moment.  As far as the rest of the world is concerned, he’s dead. "

Alec turned Q around in his around never letting him go.  "We need to get out of here for awhile Q.  Can you keep your shite together long enough for us to back home?  We can call Greg and Gabe on the way and see if they will meet us at the flat.  I don't know anywhere else to turn when it comes to wolf, Q."

"Mycroft."  was the single word reply from his wolf.

"No!  You are not calling him. " Alec snarled.  "You will not put yourself in a position that you are indebted to him.

"I will if I have to Alec.  We need him back." Q snarled back at him.  Wolf stared back at him.  "How long can he withstand this torment?   Caught in between?   If I have to, I will."

* * *

 

James was disorientated, head fuzzy and mouth dry. He recognised the after effects of a sedative long before he attempted to move his limbs. They were heavy, sluggish, and when finally he shifted them more than a few inches he realised he was now chained.  Another body lay alongside him, carding fingers through his hair, tugging gently at one of the wolf ears.

"James, James" the blonde purred "the man is so much better than the wolf, no?  But these ears. They are intriguing."  His other hand, large and soft-skinned, petted James' chest and stomach, humming with pleasure.

James tensed and the large man giggled. "Don't be shy. No one here but you and I. No one to keep you wolf anymore. Yes, the man is much more beautiful."

Man. Mostly. James was sore, bleeding, but apart from his hands and the ears he was in human form with the clothed blonde pressed against his naked body. He ignored the wandering hands, tensing his abdominals only slightly when fingers fluttered over his cock. "James.  Yes, so magnificent."

James probed the connection to his pack and found it weak and dull, muffled by whatever drugs he'd been given.  Good. They wouldn't be able to reach him either. They would be safe.

"You know James, if you wish to see your boy you only need say. I have no wish to harm a hair on his head. No indeed, his head is to work for me. You may stay with us. I rather think I would enjoy that. I think you will too in time.  I'm so sorry about the restraints.  Necessary precautions when you are not a wolf and entering the cage. Think about it, dear one. I will return and perhaps you can call your boy to you."

  
  



	34. Getting Alpha's Attention

Moneypenny had been guarding the outer office door when Alec and Q finally emerged.  Alec brusquely information R that he was taking the Quartermaster home for some much needed sleep.  Q managed to somehow blurt out to her to call if needed for Alec forced him out through TSS with the statement that M would just have to deal with it.  The Quartermaster was going home.  Moneypenny ran interference for them out to the car park so no one would stop the Quartermaster for ignorant questions or to sign documents that could wait until later.  

Gabe was already waiting at the doorstep when they arrived back at the flat.  "What the fuck is going on?  What have you done to  him now, you bastard?"  Gabe snarled at Alec wrapping an arm around Q as soon as he got out of the Range Rover.

"Not me, you fucking little shite.  Just get him in the flat before he wolfs on us out here on the pavement in front of the entire neighborhood.

Q pulled up to a stop at the doorway.  "He's fucking gone again, Alec!  I can't feel him!"  Wolf howled in panic.  

Alec grabbed him away from Gabriel.  "In Q!   In the flat now!"  Alec shoved Q and Gabe inside locking the door behind them.  "Q focus!  Fuck Q... Sorry.  I'm sorry. " Alec pulled him in tight burying his face in Q's hair comforting himself with the scent of wolf.  "I don't mean to snarl at you.  I just don't know what the fuck to do."

Q pulled back so he could look Alec directly in the face.  “I need information.  I can get information.  Let me Alec.  Let me do what I am good at, why M wanted me to prison.  And I need a connection to James.”

* * *

 James drifted, keeping his mind blank. Sometime during the night he had been moved again while unconscious and was now chained to a stool.  There was no back rest and he was weary, so tired.  The other wolves in human form had returned, beaten him again and then left, leaving him with the blond, Raoul.  He sat behind James caging him with his legs, pressed against his bleeding back with no care for the ruining of his pale cream dress shirt.

"He grows frustrated dear one.  If your little wolf doesn't come soon I fear he will go looking and we do not want that.  Call him to you. Draw him away from your lover." Silva whispered against his neck, smooth hands caressing and petting James' torso and thighs.  "When he is here, then we can be together.  You will enjoy that yes? You are very beautiful James.  I will enjoy you, but for now I must be good."  His fingers brushed intimately and skittered away over James stomach.  "We too are frustrated James.  We want to be so much more to each other, I feel it in the weight of your head on my shoulder."

He would not call, but as the drugs in his system receded James was more aware of the frantic pacing of wolf. Alec remained dulled, distracted.  Wolf howled and pushed, but James blocked the increasing agitation.

Pain flared across his face as his lip split in a spray of blood that patterned to the kitchen floor hundreds of miles away.  Silva jerked away when James' entire body tensed,  fists clenching and claws shooting from his damaged fingers once more.  "No" he muttered through cracked lips.  "No Alec, what the fuck?"  Alpha reached out to wolf, forcing comfort through the bond.  Whatever the hell Alec was doing, James would protect Q in what little way he could.  Alpha roared through the bond, calling to wolf.

* * *

Alec sighed, reached up taking Q's glasses off his face as he stepped back from The smaller man.   "Q, I am so sorry.  Your know... I don't.. Just sorry."   Alec pulled back and punched Q in the face.   Not hard enough to do major damage but enough to put the smaller man to the floor.  
  
"What the fucking hell are you doing?  Bloody bastard."  Gabe screamed at him dropping to the floor to pulled Q into his lap, blood streaming from his face.   
  
"Oh god!  He's there!  James!" Q stammered, head spinning blood flowing down his white button down.  Wolf whined and pushed at alpha letting him know he was there.  "Stay with me James.   How do I let him know?   How do I keep this open, Alec?"   
  
"I'm so sorry, Q."  Alec knelt in front of him. "I would never.."  

"Fuck!  I need to be able to talk to him!"  Q snarled.  Wolf whined sought fur.  All there was at the moment was sensations.  Pull. The feel of confusion of human and alpha.

"I need my laptop, Alec. I'm getting him back.   Just remember that neither of you have any knowledge of what I am doing when this all goes to fucking hell."

"What the fuck are doing, Q?"

"I'm going hunting.  I'm finding James"

* * *

"You're so stubborn James" Silva said reproachfully.  "If you would just call your boy, he would not force you to endure such as this."  James crouched in the far corner, eyes full wolf, body half changed once more.  It had been even more excruciating this time, the dark haired man somehow drawing his wolf slowly and painfully with every refusal to co-operate.

"I have done you a favour James, as you are refusing to help yourself.  I am tired of the delay, so I have left your boy some clues.  An old fashioned mystery to solve? No.  But if he is good, he will know what to look for and where to look."

The dark haired man returned and Silva backed off.  For all he was bigger, stronger, he was afraid of the slight man and preferred to give him a wide berth.  "Even the dead don't stay dead if you know where to look for them Bond.  Zaquary Holmes became Lewis. Zaquary Lewis 'died'.  Zaquary is a fascinating development in my campaign to bring down the bane of my life."  The lilting voice washed over James.  He may have information but he would be disappointed to find it was without value.

"Mycroft.  You know everyone thought that Sherlock was the one I wanted. People never see the bigger picture when the image is deliberately fogged by the secret services.  Sherlock was fun for a while, entertaining, but he had no real influence. Big brother, on the other hand is someone worth toying with.  The rewards to be had are far greater."

James growled. He couldn't care less about Mycroft bloody Holmes, but he would not allow Q to be used as a tool.  "Q hates his brother."

"Perhaps so, but he too is in a very significant position.  With the two in my pocket, who knows the mischief I can make. Oh how lovely.  The Holmes brothers, each working in their own small way for Queen and Country, each dancing to my tune instead.  Delightful." He looked at James with dark eyes shining.  "I could probably bring the entire world to its knees eventually, but where would be the fun in that? You aren't a great deal of use to me anymore Bond, other than as a homing device."  He nodded to the blonde skulking in the corner.  "He's all yours.  Just don't kill him. Yet."

* * *

Q sat at the kitchen counter utterly lost in his laptop.  Occasionally he would mutter to himself in what Alec had come to refer to as "boffinnese", pace the floor and return to being lost in whatever it was he was doing in his laptop.  Gabe had stayed and had taken over the duties of the never ending cup of tea for Q. Eventually Lestrade had appeared after his shift at NSY.    
  
"What the fuck is he doing?  I've never seen the pup so lost on something like this before."  Alec and Greg sat in the living room trying to stay of our Q's way the best they could.     
  
"I have no clue, Greg.  No clue at all. The last time I understand anything he was muttering about he was cursing Mycroft in three different languages about something involving himself and his other brother and babbling at James at the same time.  I have no fucking idea what he thinks he is going to accomplish but I don't have anything to go on either."   
  
"Fucking hell!  Alec!" Q jumped up from the counter.  Wolf whined and paced.  Q snarled.  "He fucking shut me out!"  Q stalked over to where Alec had jumped up from the sofa when Q yelled.     
  
"Again Alec. You need to do it again.  He's shut me out and that was the only thing that got his attention."   
  
"Fucking hell, Q. I am not doing that again. It was bloody stupid in the first place.  I can't do that to you again."   
  
"You're such a wanker, Alec.  It worked didn't it. Do it."   
  
"No Q."   
  
"What the fuck are you two arguing about now?" Lestrade tried to settling them down.   
  
"You and James both think you are indestructible, but you aren't.  Don't you understand if we don't find him soon, this is going to push him over the edge.  Being left in between states for so long. His mind won't be able to deal with it."   
  
"I would hurt you again, Q!"   
  
"Alec, if you love James like I think you do, we don't have any other choice at the moment." Q sighed. He didn't know what else to say and that might have been the wrong thing.  "I need the connection back. Need him to focus on us to keep his mind at least a little occupied.  Quit being so fucking selfish" Q finally screamed at him.   
  
"You fucking little shite." Alec slapped him across the face hard sending Q to the floor again.  Alpha cuffed wolf hard.  Wolf cowered, rolled over belly up, neck barred in submission.   
  
"What the fuck are you doing Trevelyan? " Greg snarled jumping up reaching for Q on the floor and putting himself between the Alpha and wolf.   
  
"Greg it's alright. M'fine.  Stop."  Q sighed and tried to pull himself to his feet.  Q glanced to Alec wolf in his eyes. "M'fine.  Thank you Alec."  Q stood, wobbled on his feet but Gabe was there to take his arm guiding him back to his seat at the kitchen counter. "He's back faintly.  That got his attention again." Wolf protected his alphas. 


	35. Let's not be rash

James lay on the floor of the cage breathing shallowly. He was fairly certain he had a couple of cracked ribs and the bruising on his hips and legs made it difficult to sleep. Silva had him beaten every few hours when James failed to respond to his advances. The memory of Silva's smooth hands coaxing and fondling made him want to vomit, but he was keeping Q safe. He would endure whatever it took to keep Q away from the pair.

In the quiet moments he allowed a little of the pack to seep through. Alec was angry, snarling at him from afar. Q worried, paced, howled. James swore under his breath as Alec turned on Q again. Alpha rose in James, growling in confusion. Alec attacked Q. Alpha pinned wolf. "What the fuck are you doing Alec?"

The bars rattled by his head. He flicked his eyes open but gave no other indication he was awake. Shiny black dress shoes meant it was the Irishman. "You really are not trying hard enough Bond. I can wander through your boy's life with ease, as you know, but I want him to come here and understand what his lack of cooperation would mean." He crouched by James' head. "It must hurt, knowing how little he cares for you. We should have taken the other. How quickly would he have come for your partner?" He tittered at the double entendre.

James pushed the doubt away. Wolf was searching. Wolf must not come. "I'd rather die than hand him over to you." He mumbled.

The dark haired man shook his head. "Perhaps addressing Mycroft directly would be more fruitful. He already lost one sibling to me. Would he trust you to keep the second safe? I do so enjoy pricking the pompous man." He walked away, pausing at the door to call over his shoulder. "Clever little boy is onto us James, even if he hasn't quite realised it yet. Raoul is talented in reeling in the technically able with his little intelligent problems. He will enjoy training him, I'm sure."

* * *

He had rang his brother’s mobile repeatedly and grew angrier each time it was not answered. Finally he just remotely took over Mycroft’s logons, all of them, ever terminal he used with a message that would remain until he answered his call. “I don’t care who you are speaking with or what you are doing. Answer now.” He waited 5 minutes and called again as he sat waiting data scroll across his monitors. Q had moved to his main workstation that he had installed in the smallest bedroom on the second floor of the flat.

“Brother Dear. To what do I owe this unscheduled interruption? I have business to attend to.” Mycroft snarled into the phone having no time to deal with his youngest brother’s game at the moment.

“I don’t care if it is unscheduled in your perfect world Mycroft. I want you to listen to me and do not interrupt me. I am not the 12 year old you sent away. And you will not fuck with what is mine every again and draw us into your stupid power games.” There was no containing Q’s anger with his brother after what he had uncovered over the last few hours. “How dare you, Mycroft?”

“I have no clue as to what you are referring to Zaquary. How dare I what?” Mycroft sighed as his younger brother continued to rant at him. Q ranting had woken Alec who had finally crashed in the bedroom across the hallway so he would be closer to Q is he needed him. Alec wandered into the doorway just in time to hear Q scream at his brother.

“I fucking know about Sherlock, Mycroft! I know what you’ve done. How fucking dare you! “

“Zaquary…” Mycroft started but was cut off by the ranting. Q could hear him pull away from the phone and quietly speak with someone else.

“No! How fucking dare you play with others lives!" Q began pacing the room. Wolf paced with him. Alec almost reached out to grab him but thought better of it and just watched.

“Oh, it’s not just that Mycroft. I’ve seen it all. You were very good at hiding some things. Well let’s just say you were, but I think all along you’ve underestimated me. Remember Mycroft. No longer 12 years old. I’ve seen the things you’ve hidden, the games you have been playing, people you have and are manipulating as we speak. You’ve gone too far this time. You’ve fucked with me and mine one too many times.”

“Now let’s not be rash, Zaquary.” Mycroft started.

“I’m not being rash, Mycroft. I think it’s called being vengeful and getting back what belongs to me, to my pack. And Mycroft, I don’t know who you are speaking to, giving orders to trace me if possible, but it’s too late. I’ve seen it all. Just be warned Mycroft. I will use it also.”

Q disconnected the call before Mycroft could start to try to persuade him with some ridiculous notion of his.

Q grabbed up his tablet quickly sending a text message. ‘…You have something of mine. I want it back…”

“I know where he is Alec. We are going to hunt.”

* * *

Silva prowled angrily, spitting like an angry cat at the dark haired man who stood impassively staring at the wolfman in the cage. "You said he was mine to do with as I wished."

"Yes I did. But that was before I knew our little asset was on his way." Dark hair patted the well built blond on the back as he strode passed. "You did well Raoul. Be proud. Once we have him and set him to work we won't need the wolf at all. Then, you can use him however you wish and dispose of him afterwards. The wolf does seem to give our boy more urgency than your abuse of his lover."

The Irishman circled the cage. James watched him warily, wolf snarling through semi-Human lips. In recent days he had lost all sense of human or wolf at times, confusion coming from whatever drugs they kept giving him. Wolf and Alpha-mate often seemed far distant. His own wolf paced and howled with loneliness. When his human consciousness was lucid he had to remind himself it was good to be alone.

"James" the Irish lilt crooned softly. He reached a hand between the bars and fondled James' ear. "Zaquary is coming to save you. Brave, foolish young man. Will he bargain for you? What will he offer to keep you safe? I'm sure he will find our offer of employment to be most agreeable."

James growled and backed away. Wolf must not come. Alpha would protect wolf. Whatever it took.

The dark haired man smirked. "Zaquary hates his brother almost as much as I do. I think he will jump at the chance to make mischief with me. Sell you all out, just to get even with that man. Oh we will have such fun." His mouth turned down in a mocking parody of sadness. "And you... I don't think he will want you anymore James. You won't fit into his bold new career. It will be bye bye."

James launched himself at the bars, reaching for the slim man's neck, but he danced easily out of the way, laughing as he flicked the switch. James screamed and fell dazed onto the floor.

 


	36. Initial Contact

[SMS: Unknown] You have something of mine.  I want it back…

The dark haired man smiled in satisfaction, quickly typing a reply to the text message.  

[SMS: Unknown] The little Holmes, I presume? How delightful.

[SMS: Unknown] I prefer Q.  Again, you have something of mine.  I want it back.

[SMS: Unknown] And what will you give me in exchange little Holmes?  You have something I want.

"What the fuck are you doing Q?"  Alec snarled at him.   
  
"Getting James back.  No one else is doing anything.  So it's up to us Alec."  Q glared at him and went back to typing.     
  
[SMS: Unknown] Willing to negotiate.

[SMS: Unknown] I want your brother. Or more precisely, the skills you have that will help me destroy him.  Allies, little Holmes?

He reviewed the message, wondering if it was too direct.  Everything he had uncovered so far suggested there was a rift between the siblings he could manipulate but he had learned never to trust completely.  He sent it anyway, walking to the cage, pulling up a chair.

"Your sweet white knight wants you back after all.  Do you think he will want what's left of you?"

The wolf could barely lift his head.  

[SMS: Unknown] Mycroft is a fucking bastard.  I have something you need and want obviously and not just pertaining to my brother.    
  
Q hesitated for a few moments and then added.  
  
[SMS: Unknown] You need me more than whoever is your resource now, lacking skill wise or you would have accomplished what you want already.

[SMS: Unknown] You have quite an intriguing skill set for being Quartermaster of MI6. A fairly illustrious career in certain circles.  I could use some of that talent in exchange for the return of your... Property.

He kicked the bars of the cage making the wolf jerk away.  "You need to perk up.  Little wolf will want to see you I presume."

Wolf paced.  Q paced and sighed as he looked up at Alec knowing that he was going to be insanely furious.  But at this point it was their only option.  Negotiate.  Even MI6 seemed to have no real passion for even minorly believing that there might be a chance James as still alive, let alone rescuing him.  But James was vital to Alec and himself.  Wolf protects Alpha, at any costs.  Pack law.

[SMS: Unknown] My illustrious career goes beyond certain circles.  Would consider exchange of talent for return of property... alive.  As well as protection for the rest of my property.  

[SMS: Unknown] Protection?  You want me to guarantee safety from what?  How alive do like your property little wolf? I have no use for this pathetic creature, but for you... A fair exchange.

He smirked at the wolf.  Silva had all but broken him, but Holmes couldn't know how badly until he was here.  He needed to tempt the boy enough to make the journey.

Q pushed by Alec and headed downstairs.  "Tell me what your are doing you little shite!" Alec demanded.  Alpha demanded.  Wolf ignored.

Wolf tried to reach alpha so far away to reassure that they would come.  Wolf protects alpha. Both alphas.  Pack was all that mattered and he knew that they needed James back now at all costs.  James safety and sanity were on the line. Q knew so, more than Alec, if he had been wolf longer.  The human mind could only stand the constant battering of being torn between wolf constantly for so long before all that remained was wolf.

[SMS: Unknown] I want assurance of state of property.  Will them discuss a meeting.

“Negotiating Alec!” Q snarled at him heading for the kitchen.

The Irishman sighed.  Perhaps the state of property would be what tempted the boy.  The older brothers were very vocal on their lack of sentiment, but this one seemed to have a close bond with the two alpha wolves he'd taken up with.  He snapped a photo and sent it.

[SMS: Unknown] Unfortunately my colleague is less tolerant of stubbornness.  Property pines.  Who knew?  Perhaps you should come and collect him?

The wolf winces at the camera flash, pushing painfully to his paws and hobbling to the bars.  He growled weakly and the slim man laughed.  "He wants reassurance you're ok James."

Alpha pushed weakly at wolf.  There was nothing to feel.

When the text comes through Q can't help but cringe.   "THIS is why I am negotiating Alec!'  he snarls at his alpha showing the photo on his screen to him briefly.  "Do you fucking understand now!"  Alec grabbed at Q trying to get the mobile from him but Q dodged him.  Alpha growled low and angered sniffing the air for intruder that has caused this damage to pack mate.

[SMS: Unknown] Time and place to talk.  Alone.  Property required to be tended properly.  Inform your script kiddie to vacant his position.  

"You can't trust him" Silva hissed.  He sensed his plaything may be slipping from his grasp, not to mention his position. The Holmes boy was good, but he needn't think he was entering into a partnership.

"Worried, Raoul?" He chuckled, reaching through the bars to tug at the exhausted wolf's ear.  It snapped half-heartedly, flopping onto its side, eyes dulled.  "The silly thing is focused on retrieving his lover.  He'll do anything we ask to ensure this one gets out alive.  Before too long he'll be seduced by the rewards and the joy of seeing his brother fall and we won't need any incentive for his loyalty."  He sent the requested details, confident he had won the first battle in the war against Holmes.

Q paced the kitchen waiting for a reply until Alec grabbed him shoving him up against the a cupboard.  "Bloody little bastard, what are you doing, Q? " Alec snarled at him.  Alpha shoved wolf to the ground.

"I'm getting him out, Alec.   When I do, it will be up to you help take him. No MI6 involvement.  We can't trust the state he's in. Take him to Haven at first if needed.  Gabe will know what to do.   Then get him to Max and Richard in the States.  They'll help tend him.  Under no circumstances let Mycroft or MI6 near him."

"Q, what are you talking about?"  Alec glared at him.  This was wrong.  

"This is what needs to be done Alec.  You and James.  Just do it Alec."   Wolf protects alphas at all costs.   

  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Evidence and Demands

Q stood in M’s office along with Tanner, Moneypenny and Alec.   He had just thrown a file M’s desk which she sat scowling at it.  "And just what am I supposed to be doing with this, Quartermaster. Light bedtime reading?"    
  
"Your proof is all there.  007 is still alive. You abandoned him.”   
  
“Bond always finds his way back when the option of him being alive is there, Quartermaster.  That option wasn’t there this mission.  No one had that opinion this time.”   
  
“It may not have been an option for you, Ma’am, but only option for myself was to keep searching."   
  
"And just why was that Quartermaster?   I seem to have heard some company gossip in regards to you and Bond.   And it seems that Trevelyan was mentioned also, I do believe."   
  
"That's none of your fucking business..."' Alec immediately jumped in.     
  
"Alec!" Q cautioned him. Wolf pushed alpha.  Alpha pushed back. They were both on edge because of their connection to James and the madness that prowled through his mind.  Both had moments in the last day or so when the overflow from James had threatened to consume them both.    
  
"There is only one thing I am here to speak with you about M, the information in this data.  However, the question now becomes, how bad does MI6 want their agent back or do I do this retrieval mission on my own.” Q stared M down not moving an inch from where he had planted himself directly in front of her desk.  Wolf snarled and paced.  Alpha brushed against him trying to calm.   
  
“I think you are forgetting yourself, Holmes and why you are here with us today.  What is this rubbish in this file.  Fictional data?” M stood leaning across her desk threatening him.   
  
“I believe you are forgetting what I am capable of M. And as you put it, I know very well what my position is within this organisation.  However, if you have any inkling at all of what I am capable of, you know my data is not rubbish. And in this situation, I will use it.   Now do you want 007 back or not for this agency?”  M hesitated and Q turned to leave.   
  
“Alright,” M sighed. “Let me see what you have.”   M browsed through the file, paused and looked up at the her young Quartermaster stop standing in front of her.  "This Intel is accurate?"   
  
"Yes Ma'am"   
  
"Can you prove the validity of it?"   
  
"If you are asking me to tell you my sources, that would be a definite refusal.   You want me to do a job.  Micromanage my every move and it doesn't not give me the scope of range to adequately perform.  You either trust me to do my job and do it well or not."  Alpha pushed at wolf.  Wolf refused to acknowledge.  "I think you and I both know that I am very capable of doing what is necessary, M."   
  
"Alright," she finally replied. "Give me another hour to read this in detail and then report back here. Just you Quartermaster and not the traveling carnival following along behind you."   
  
"An hour. No more, M.  Or I will go after him myself and you more than likely will not like the outcome."   
  
"Go. Let me read."  M waved a hand at all of them dismissively.    
  
Alec pulled Q aside once in the outer office cornering him up against the far wall. "What's in the file, Q?"   
  
Q shook his head at his alpha. "For her eyes only, Alec.  Has to be this way.  I'm sorry."  Wolf whined and paced.  Wolf protected alpha.  Both his alphas.    
  


* * *

 

  
Q sat in M's office an hour later watching her peruse the final few pages.  The later entries were largely irrelevant but he knew she would not make a decision until every scrap of data had been consumed and digested.  When she finished she carefully closed the file, placed it the lower drawer of her desk and locked it.    
  
"Your loyalty to your brother is questionable."   
  
Q shrugged.  "I think you and I both know I have no loyalty to my brother, so let's not use that as an assessment of my character.  There is sufficient information in the file to pique your interest, and not enough to explicitly confirm anything my brother may have dealings with.  There is however, more than enough evidence collected by my brother and his associates to prove that 007 is alive and in need of assistance.  The evidence would also suggest a link between the bombing of MI6 and Bond's captors."   
  
"Currently all unverified intelligence. We will need a few days to-"   
  
"No.  I leave tomorrow morning.  James..."  He caught her steely glare and hastily amended.  "Bond has been held for close to ten days now.  He looks to be in some physical distress.  I have already outlined my proposal, all I need is for you to give the authorisation for an extraction team to be on standby.  If all goes to plan 007 will be raising hell in Medical in less than forty-eight hours."   
  
"It's too great a risk Quartermaster.  If I consider implementing any of this foolhardy plan it will be a trained field agent that walks into that building, not a slip of a boy whose judgement is clouded by personal feelings."   
  
Q jumped to his feet and was about to protest but she waved him down with a scowl.  "Don't bother.  I have no inclination to trust you Holmes.  You talk of handing yourself over to known terrorists who wish to recruit you to their cause.  I know you can slice through our securities like a hot knife through butter.  Tell me why I would let a man with your skills and apparent lack of allegiance walk into the arms of the enemy? Bond is not worth it."   
  
"Oh so I've struck a nerve there by the look on your face by saying Bond is not worth it.  The rumours are apparently true then. Bond? Trevelyan?  Or both?"  M smirked at him self satisfied and pleased like a cat that had just caught a mouse.  

"I will neither confirm or deny any of that. My life outside of MI6 is not relevant nor is it any of your bloody business.    However, you and I know that above all Bond is loyal to Queen and Country.  Trevelyan is loyal to Bond.  So much to the fact that if I ever betrayed what they felt was in the best interest of England, all feelings aside, they would hunt me down."

Q stood from the chair once more standing directly in front of M's desk.  "And you know there is Intel that I still hold.  Intel that you want.  A chance of having something to hold over my Mycroft.  And  as much as you are a self serving bitch M, you are loyal to Queen and Country and I am an asset to the safety of this realm.  Much more needed in many cases than your agents out in the field.  So you see this is mutually beneficial for both of us."

"I am beginning to wonder who is worse, you or your brother Quartermaster"  M snarled at him leaning forward on her desk.  

"Oh I can assure you M that I am far worse than my brother. I am leaving in the morning. I want Moneypenny and Trevelyan as retrieval team on site. Only them."

"Demanding little shite.  Now I know you are worse than your brother.  Just remember Quartermaster,  you and I are going to continue this conversation when you return, if you return."

"Of course I'll return" he snapped.  There were significant risks beyond those M was aware of, but he didn't trust anyone at all with his full plan.

The short woman glared at him, mulling over his request.  Request.  More like demands.  She had no illusions that he would stay put if she refused him, and the information in the file had whetted her appetite.  If all else failed she could put him in his place.  The place she should have put him when he first came to her attention.  A cell.

"You have seventy-two hours to extract Bond, bring him to safety and remove yourself from the situation.  If you fail to report within the allotted time,  you will be declared hostile.  Am I clear?"

"Crystal" he nodded, straightening his shoulders.  He needed very little preparation, just needed Alec and Eve to do whatever was necessary, and not ask too many difficult questions.  Alec would be fine.  He was too wound up by his connection to James to worry fully about Q's plan, but Eve might smell a rat.  Fortunate that she wasn't wolf.

 


	38. Throwing caution to the wind

Three hours later they were at a small private airfield and Q was staring anxiously at a small jet. He had known there would be a plane. No time to drive. But now he was faced with the prospect of getting on board his palms were sweating and the hair at the back of his neck prickled. "Can't get fucking captured on home soil you bastard" he muttered, just as Eve passed with a large hold-all full of equipment. For s slim woman she was deceptively strong.

"It'll be fine" she smiled. "I have your medication."

He shook his head. He needed to stay lucid, no fogging, no time to recover. If the price of that was locking himself in the toilet cubicle with his tablet for the two hour flight, he could manage that.

"Sure?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow. On the last flight they'd taken together he had almost broken her fingers with a death grip even with a Valium.

Q sat in his airplane seat, eyes closed, physically fidgeting. Wolf paced and whined pushing to escape. Wolf was confined. Wolf needed alpha. Both alphas safe.

“Q? Alright?” Alec gently squeezed his arm. “I can get your medication from Eve if you want it?”

Alpha brushed against wolf nuzzling his torn ear.

“M’Fine Alec. Just thinking. Trying to run through it all in my head before we arrive at our destination. Just remember to get James to safety. That’s all I ask of you.” Q sighed afraid to actually look at Alec. Afraid that somehow Alec would know, would see through what he had planned. “We don’t know what kind of shape he is going to be in but I fear that it isn’t good. You’ll be better equipped to handle James. You’ve been through so much with him before. Moneypenny as backup to make sure there is no double cross. I’ve left details with Moneypenny for extraction. ”

“Are you positive this is how you want to handle things, Q? I know there is no love lost between you and your brother, but…?” Alec started leaning in to press his face in Q’s hair scenting. Wolf prowled just under the surface. Wolf needed Alphas. Wolf protected alphas.

“I know what I am doing, Alec. I’ve thought it all through. Every detail. James needs to be safe. And we are the only ones to be able to make that happen. This is the only way.” Q sighed leaning into Alec needing the contact.

“45 minutes until flight lands.” Moneypenny called back to them. Q grabbed Alec’s hand needing the contact. Needing to feel Alec strong and solid next to him.  
  
Q didn't release Alec's hand until the door to the plane was opened. Moneypenny descended the steps and started loading the small amount of kit they had brought into the back of a hire van. Alec glared at it like it personally offended him. "Hardly high powered for a swift getaway is it?" He checked it over critically, complaining at the low engine cc and low spec that would make it difficult to handle in a chase.

Q touched his arm. "It's perfect for short notice Alec. I'm not anticipating trouble. I'll hand over the data they want once you've loaded James into the back and then we'll head back here. Evie knows the flight plan. She's logging it with the flight controller now."

Alec nodded distractedly, noting the large flat space in the rear. James could be transported lying down if that was more comfortable. Eve had stuffed half a dozen flight blankets from the plane in the back along with their holdalls. Q stared off into the distance searching for alpha. Wolf whined. This would go smoothly. It had to.

In twenty minutes they were on their way. Eve rode up front with Alec driving while Q braced himself in the back trying not to slide around. He leaned against the rear of Alec's seat discreetly breathing the calming scent of Alpha. Once, when his nose bumped the back of Alec's head the agent startled. "Fuck Q, I'm jumpy enough without you breathing down my neck. Give over will you?"

“Sorry… sorry… I… fucking never mind.’ Q moved away trying to calm himself and get a grip on his emotions. Wolf whined and searched. Q tried to shut all else away but the plan, getting alpha away and to safety. That is what mattered.

“Eve, you know your instructions?” Q quizzed her doubling checking everything needing to make sure the details were in place.

“I have the envelope with the flight instructions and everything else needed in the blue flight bag back by you. Another 5 and will be at the rendezvous point.”

Q leaned up once more quickly scenting Alec’s neck before placing a brief kiss to the back of his head. Q needed to remember alpha scent. Hold it with him because it may be a long time before he could have that scent and feel of alpha surrounding him again.

“Just get James to the van. Leave the rest to me.”

Shortly they pulled up to a public park area that had a pavilion surrounded by foliage with a shade trees lining the area just behind. Q clamored out the back end of the van needing this to happen and happen now. Alpha was near. Wolf whined and pushed at alpha. Wolf needed alpha. Alpha needed his pack.

"Eve, stay here. Alec, with me."

Alec glanced at him, noticed he was apparently unarmed, but before he could issue a warning Q was striding towards the pavilion. "Fucks sake Q. Does caution mean nothing to you?"

Alec hung back, Walther hanging loosely at his side, but he was alert, watchful. Alpha prowled, putting himself between wolf and perceived danger. Wolf whined, pushing restless alpha away, seeking the other. He was here. Close by, but weak. Wolf whimpered. Q stepped up with a brief glance at Alec and rapped on the door.

The door swung open and a wall of muscle stepped out, thick set and snarling. Q took an involuntary step back. "Hired help, Q" Alec muttered, just loud enough for the young man to hear. "Insignificant."

Q bared his teeth at the broad man. "Step aside. If you don't, my friend here will shoot you."

The wolf sniggered but did move away from the door with a gesture indicating Q should enter. Q looked back at Alec who shook his head, but Q stepped resolutely over the threshold. James was inside, and needed to be brought out. The meathead was irrelevant. Alec could deal with him as he saw fit, but Q needed to get to James. Wolf protected Alpha, no matter what. Q heard Alec's cursing even as the door swung to behind him.

James sat at one side of a wooden picnic table opposite a slight dark haired man. His eyes were fixed on a point somewhere above the man's head and he looked like he was remaining in upright by sheer force of will.

"James?" Wolf nosed at Alpha, snuffling at the prone golden wolf. "Alright?"

Wolf cringed at the sick smell of alpha. Alpha needed pack. Alpha needed healing.   
Q steadying himself and directed his conversation to the man who obviously was the rogue he had been conversing with via text. “Let’s proceed with what we agreed upon and get this over with. Bond needs attention. There are people waiting for him to do such. “

Dark haired rogue nodded to him with a chuckle. “Wouldn’t want to keep the other lover waiting, would we.”

Q slowly reached down talking James by the elbow never taking his eyes off the rogue. Wolf pushed at alpha. Alpha vaguely stirred at the presence of wolf beginning to register as actually being there. “It’s going to be alright, James. Alec is here and going to take care of you.” Q whispered softly to him as he guided him to the door.

“Oh how touching. Young love.” Rogue smirked.

Q open the door to Alec on the verge of dealing with the hired help. “Alec. Not now. James! Take him now and get him in the van. He needs to know it’s you.” Q all but shoved James out the door to a waiting Alec who grabbed his partner by an arm guiding him out of the pavilion. Alec pushed James in front of him and turned back to Q. Q gave him a look that Alec did not understand. Wolf whimpered. Wolf licked once at alpha’s ear and then turned away.

James stumbled, would have fallen if Alec hadn't grabbed him. He pulled James' arm over his shoulders and braced the other man against his hip, guiding him to the rear of the van where Eve waited, gun in hand. The wolf at the door had disappeared back inside and the door was shut. Alpha whined, made a cursory scan for wolf. He was somewhere beyond the door.

"Where's Q?" Eve asked, helping Alec push James inside. Halfway into the van James began to thrash, tearing free of their grip and bracing his hands on the top of the door so they couldn't force him into the new cage.

"No, no. No more". Alpha cuffed his mate, knocking the panic from him, knocking James heavily into the door. Eve hissed and jumped out of the way of the falling man.

"Alec! Let's just get him inside before you start knocking the hell out of him."

"Trying" Alec huffed, "fighting me. Calm down you fucking wanker, it's me, Alec. You're safe you tosser, stop kicking out."

James looked at him with wild eyes. Alpha-mate was here? No, no. He had tried so hard... Alpha slumped to the metal floor, whining and scrabbling at the painted surface with human fingers. Alpha searched for wolf. Wolf was close. Wolf was here. In danger.

James howled. The inhuman sound streamed from his throat, a long haunting raw wail that made Alec's hackles rise. Claws burst from the tips of James fingers and Moneypenny threw herself out of the line of attack just in time. James burst from the rear of the van, heading back towards the pavilion in a shambolic lope. Wolf was in danger. Alpha howled, whined. Alec chased after James. James change was shockingly quick.

Alec realised something was wrong as he reached the door. James paced, scrabbling at the wood, whining. Alec shoved him out of they way with his hip,and tried the door to find it locked. "Q? Q!" He shoved at the door with his shoulder, once, twice. On the third time the lock started to give. Alec shot at it until the next shove caused it to burst open.

James ran past him, nose to the ground, searching frantically. He whined, limping the length of the room. Wolf was gone. Wolf was in danger. Alpha turned on Alpha-mate, snarling. He had not protected wolf.

Eve appeared at the door. "High powered vehicle just took off down the track at speed."

"No!" Alec kicked out at the door. "In the fucking van now!"  
  
"They're long gone Alec. We have to alert M. Tanner can arrange tracking..."

"He did this deliberately. Fuck! How did I not see it? Fucking hell, Eve what the fuck?" Alec snarled, yanking at the wolf who was attempting to dig under the door. Wolf cowered, still within range. Alpha cuffed him. Howled. James howled. Man and wolf mourned the loss of wolf to peril. "The fucking stupid little shite. They'll kill him."

"Get in the van Alec. James too" Moneypenny commanded. "Don't let him try to follow them on foot."

"We have to follow them" Alec snapped, scanning the air for signs of wolf.

"We have no chance" she growled back. "We follow Q's instructions, get James back to the airfield and on to safety. He'll- Never mind."

Alec turned on her, pinning her to the side of the van with one strong forearm across her throat. "Fucking tell me Eve. What the fuck has that idiot boy done now?" James snarled, pacing in a wide circle around the van. Alpha whined, whimpered, tried his best to maintain control but James pushed at him from one side, wild and out of control. His concern for Q stressed him too. Alpha needed wolf. Alpha howled.

"Get off of me your fucking bastard." Eve growled at him. Alec pulled back from her just even to let her talk. "I have no fucking idea what he has done. All I know is that he spent a long time with M. And that if he doesn't reappear within the time  
frame she allotted him, we're to consider him compromised and a hostile."

"Fucking little bastard. Fuck Q!" Alec began to pace. Alpha mate paced with him scenting the air still searching for wolf. "Get in the fucking van, James. Enough to worry about without someone seeing you."

"Alec! Alec! Listen to me." Eve growled at him starting to grab for him but stopped short. "I'm to get you and James to the plane and back to London. If James needs medical, Q instructed me to contact Gabriel. Said he would know what to do. If he is fit to travel further, I'm to get you into another flight he has chartered to Boston. "

"I'm not going to fucking Boston Eve! We're bloody fucking finding him. Now!" Alec rounded on her, wolf taking over his eyes. Fur rippled just below the surface pushing to escape. Alpha needed wolf. Wolf was in danger. Alpha mate howled. Alec slammed the back van doors. James began to thrash against them being shut inside.

"You're to take care of James! Q was adamant that you take him to see Maxwell Lewis and Richard Beck. Said they would help with James. Alec! Do you understand what he wants?!"

"Fuck!" Alec kicked at the back door of the van. Wolf continued to bang against the door trying to force them back open. "Fucking little shite! I know exactly what he means and wants. He's trying to protect us and he's going to fucking get himself killed doing it. How the fuck did I not see this coming!"

 


	39. You're mine now, little Holmes

The car speed away from the park weaving in and out of traffic barely missing being involved in a head on collision. Rogue was in the front seat with the driver while Q had been thrust between two hired hands in the back seat.

Q whimpered. Wolf whimpered at alphas raging anger. Q jerked and fell to the floor when alpha cuffed him hard.

"Still within range I see. Interesting." Rogue smirked over the back of the seat at him. "Lovers a little upset at your betrayal? Well, mustn't give them any advantage to find you, can we. You're mine now, Little Holmes." Rogue waved a hand at the hired help in the back seat. "Let's quiet him for a while." The one to Q's left grabbed him forcing go back against the seat.

"Fucking let me go!"

The other one jabbed a syringe into his neck as Q snarled and struggled to get free. However within seconds he was slipping into unconsciousness.

Sometime on the tense journey back to the airfield James changed back. He lay on the hard metal floor and felt the shift of the moving vehicle beneath his damaged back. Alec and Eve had lapsed into angry silence. They both jumped when he spoke. "You shouldn't have come" he rasped, attempting to roll onto his knees.

Alec turned in his seat. "I should have come alone" he snarled "fucking little shite-"

"What's the extraction plan? They'll remove his tracker so we need to act quickly." James' thoughts felt fractured, tripping through his mind like half remembered dreams but he dragged them back to Q each time. Wolf not here. Wolf with them. Q with Raoul.

Alpha howled and Alec jumped again, wolf clawing at his belly. "Fuck's sake James, reign it in while we're on the road." Alec snarled. His mouth was a thin line when he turned back to the beaten and bloodied man. "Only Q knows his way out, because only he knew what he was going to do. He gave himself in exchange for you willingly. Fucking stupid... They'll kill him." Alpha was furious at wolf, Alpha-mate, himself.

James slumped into the corner, head in hands. His body bore the evidence of what Q would suffer at the hands of that bastard. Q would never survive it. "He'd be better off dead if Six don't reach him soon."

Alec lunged for him over the back of the seat and Eve screamed as she fought to keep the rickety van on the road. "Stop it" she yelled. "This doesn't help. We need to inform M and follow Q's instructions. Trust he knows what he's doing." He voice cracked and she rubbed rogue tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "We have to trust him." She said desperately.

Eve paced the Tarmac, phone clamped to her ear, talking animatedly to Tanner back in London. Alec had wrapped a flight blanket around James' naked shivering form and was assisting him up the narrow steps of the jet when he felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket.

"Gabriel?" he answered shortly, propping James against the rail until he could adjust his grip.

"I had a text from Q. I only read it an hour ago" the young man's panicked voice rattled down the phone. "He's going to do something stupid. Oh god, I'm sorry... Mycroft... I had to tell him. He made me. Q said you were bringing James here when you found him. Don't! Mycroft will kill you both."

"Ok. Are you alright Gabriel? Safe?" Alec said tightly. "If in any doubt, leave Haven." Gabe agreed. Alec saw no reason to worry the boy further by explaining Q was now missing.

"Alec?" Moneypenny reached the steps.

"Change of plan Eve. We're going to Boston, not hanging around in London."

Q woke with a banging headache and a bandaged arm, but otherwise fit and well. A tray of food sat by the bed, still warm and with proper cutlery. Small details like that indicated how much of a threat they perceived him. His stomach growled and he gave only cursory consideration to the fact the meal could be drugged or poisoned before he dug in. His captors had gone to a lot of trouble to lure him. Terminating him so soon seemed unlikely.

While he ate he probed the bandaged wound. As expected his standard issue tracker had been removed. The wound had been skilfully stitched and was clean. Another indication they weren't in a hurry to be rid of him.

The room was large for a bedroom but sparsely furnished. The bed and side table were pushed into the furthest corner from the door. Opposite, a comfortable looking armchair sat by a large unbarred window. All pleasant enough, until...

Q tried not to look at the other corner, but the large open tiled space drew his eye. At first glance it looked like a wet room, the tiles sloping gently to a drain in the centre. There was a lavatory, small hand basin and shower head but no privacy from the rest of the room. From the ceiling over the drain adjustable chains hung down, one ending in shackles, the other a collar. A long mirror ran the length of the room. Q didn't need to feel the prickle at the back of his neck to be sure beyond that unknown figures watched him eat.

  
Within 3 hours their flight was landing in London with Alec and James managing to almost tear the plane apart 3 times accompanied by Eve screaming bloody murder at them both. Alec had at least manage to convince James to cloth himself for the next leg of their journey. Clothes for him had been stashed in one of the flight bags. Q, the fucking little bastard, had thought of every needed detail Alec had thought. Every little detail except what was most assuredly his own fate.

Eve handed Alec a large Manila envelope as they departed their flight. "Q left this for the two of you. Details, passports, etc. There is a letter in there also you are to give to Maxwell Lewis he said to tell you. There is another chartered flight already waiting for you if Boston was your next stop."

"I'll get James to Boston and return. Need to find him."

"No Alec. Q was adamant. You need to stay with James. Said he would need you to find himself again. Said you would know."

"Fucking little bastard." Alec snarled glancing over at his partner who stood a few feet away staring off into nothingness. Alpha snarled still trying to reach wolf even though there was no hope. "I don't fucking like this at all, Eve but he's right at the moment." Alec gently took a hold of Eve's by the elbow. "You have to keep me in the loop constantly, Eve. I don't trust M to not do something stupid. She'd just assume be rid of "one more Holmes" in her view."

"Time to go, James." he called over to her partner who didn't even acknowledge that he was being spoken to. "I'll touch base with you when our flight lands." Alec nodded to Eve grabbing up the flight bag at his feet.

Q sagged with exhaustion, but the pain in his shoulders jerked him upright again. The clock on the wall helpfully told him he'd been standing for close on eleven hours without any break, arms stretched painfully above his head. He should have just done what Jimmy asked but no, he had to be stubborn, playing for time. He doubted he would be able to work for some hours while he worked feeling back into his arms when they finally decided to let him down.

He pushed outwards seeking Alphas. He caught Alec dimly far away but couldn't seem to reach him. James was blank. Locked down. It was James he needed to feel. Wolf whined, tethered and frightened.

The blond had been and gone once more. He had stood close to Q, large body pressed against his back and whispered vile stories in Q's ear about James and the fun he had had. He chuckled as he described the ways he had violated James and pressed his erection into Q's buttock as he relived it. Q had swallowed back vomit and stared defiantly at the mirror. He would work for the Irish bastard on his own terms, not because his rabid pet threatened him.

 


	40. Not such a clever boy after all

Alec had considered calling Maxwell Lewis as soon as their flight set down in Boston.  And then thought better of it not really knowing what to say to the man. Q's former Alpha and surrogate father.   So instead he acquired a rental car and headed towards the farm with James in tow.  Alec and James road to the farm in silence. James stared out the window never saying a word lost somewhere.  Alex searched for Wolf and couldn't find him inwardly still cursing himself for ever letting this happen.  
  
"Max!"  Rosalyn Lewis called for her husband as she shoved a spoonful of puréed squash into the mouth of the newest edition of the large mini pack of offspring.  "Max!  There's a strange car coming down the lane that I don't recognize.   I'm in the middle of feeding time."  
  
Max was still talking on his phone when he entered the kitchen.  "No, that's fine we'll see you and Eleanor in just a little bit. And I'm going to remind you again Richard, you know you never have to call ahead of time. You and Eleanor are always welcome."  
  
"Any ideas?" Roslyn asked staring out the window at the car approaching.    
  
Max stepped out the back door into the vast yard that flowed behind the farmhouse watching a car he didn't recognize come down the lane. And as soon as he did, he recognised the feel of the passengers in the vehicle. Wolf. Unknown wolf.   The car came to a halt at the end of the parking area next to the barn.  However, when the doors to the car open Max recognise the faces immediately.  
  
"I suppose we are here asking for sanctuary." Alec offered cautiously.  
  
After a quick observance Max realized there was only two of them.  "What the fuck of you done and where is Zaquary ?"  Max growled.  Alpha growled low and dangerously ready to protect his territory from intruders. Alec made his way around to James taking him by the arm and slowly guided him around the car.  
  
"It’s a long ugly story.  We need your help Max. Zaquary sent us here."

* * *

"Good boy" Jimmy ruffled Q's hair fondly, sliding his arms over Q's shoulders and pressing his lips into the hollow behind Q's ear. "Big brother will be very cross" he giggled "but I am very proud of you."  
  
He took the laptop from Q and carried it to the door, handing it out to someone and then turning back to face him. "I think I'll stay here with you tonight, little Holmes. Show you how pleased I am with your work. Get undressed."  
  
Q glanced anxiously at the chains, swallowing past the panic rising in his chest. Wolf paced the room, growling at the one spot he refused to cross.  Jimmy fingered the collar, caressing the leather and smiling sweetly.  "Come here lovely boy. Let Jimmy see you."  He frowned and tutted when Q failed to approach.  "Zaquary darling, come here now. I simply wish to say thank you for a job well done. Is that so bad?"  
  
Q walked to the centre of the tiled floor, stiffening his shoulders against the trembling. "Pants off darling boy.  Kneel." Q froze as the collar was buckled around his neck. Jimmy gave an experimental tug on the chain forcing Q to lift his head uncomfortably to keep the leather from biting into his throat. "So lovely. Time to take your thank you."  
  
Jimmy pulled a remote from his pocket and soon the room was filled with noise. His trousers fell to his knees and Q went to work, silently sobbing as the sound of James' screams filled the room.

* * *

 The Lewis brood were either napping or outside playing.  Alec sat restlessly on the sofa trying hard to contain the feeling that he was wasting time in Boston.  That he should be hunting for Q.  Who knew what those bastards were doing to him.  Neither alpha seemed to be able to reach him. James nervously paced the living room obviously hunting for wolf.  This room was familiar and associated with wolf.  Wolf should be here. Wolf wasn't.  That in itself agitated James even more.    
  
Alec rose from where he was seated and moved to the far end of the room where Max stood at the fireplace watching the alpha intruders in his home. "We didn't know what else to do, Max.  Zaquary left word to come here.  That you could help James."  
  
"Stop!  Just stop Trevelyan."  Max ordered.  "When Richard gets here, we'll talk.  Say it all just once. So I suggest you sit your ass back down there. Consider your words carefully because all I can see at the moment are two unwelcome alphas who shouldn't be alphas intruding on land, threatening the safety of my family, and who have no fucking clue where my son is or if he is still alive."  
  
"He's alive.  I know it.  I'd know if he wasn't."  James spoke up out of his silence.  "He's out there." Alpha whined and paced knowing what they would do to wolf.  Wolf should have stayed away.  Alpha failed to protect wolf.

  
"We'll find him James.  We'll bring him home."  Alec crossed to his partner pulling James in close not caring what Max thought.  Alpha brushed against alpha.  Alpha searched for wolf still and whined.

  
Rosalyn appeared at the living room door.  "Richard and Eleanor are here."

* * *

Q whimpered, cowering on the bed.  Wolf skulked beneath the surface, whining and digging. Q's eyes were full wolf and had been for the last two days, but wolf could not break free.  Q felt him.  The brush of fur, the rake of claws, the scrape of teeth over his own skin, but nothing he tried could pull wolf to the surface.  

Wolf was clouding his mind, making it difficult to work.  If he couldn't work, Jimmy was mad.  If Jimmy was mad he threatened him with Silva.  Bile rose.  The recordings he was forced to listen to haunted his dreams making him fear sleep.  The more tired he became, the harder it was to concentrate...  It was a never ending horrific cycle, but he had achieved his objective.  Alpha was safe.

"I can't do any more" he whimpered.  Wolf pawed at him, confused and tired.  Jimmy stood over him with a soft smile.

"I need to pay your brother a visit little Holmes.  Silva will take good care of you while I'm gone" he smirked.  "Move over, I have a bedtime story for you. No more work for now."

Q shuddered as the slim man climbed into bed beside him.  "May I sleep?"

"Oh not yet.  We really should talk about your brother."

"I've given you everything I can" Q whimpered as Jimmy's hands explored his body with gentle caresses. He squeezed his eyes shut turning his face to the wall.  If he pretended hard enough it was happening to someone else he could file it away neatly as something he endured for James' safety.  Necessary, and nowhere near as horrific as it could be.  He didn't believe it.

"Not Mycroft, silly boy.  Sherlock!  You're very like him you know? If I close my eyes I can almost imagine it's him sucking my cock.  It's my one great regret Zaquary darling that I never had that pleasure."

Jimmy squeezed him, hand working, trying to coax a response from unwilling flesh.  "Sherlock was such a clever, clever boy.  But not clever enough.  Oh how I laughed as he fell.  No, not such a clever boy after all."

 


	41. Avenging Alpha

Q finally watched the car tail lights disappear down the drive.  Jimmy's influence faded quickly and wolf rose to his paws, legs unsteady.  Q felt the wolf stir in him and reached for his familiar other self.  The tail lights had been gone less than a minute when the door opened and Silva strode in with an oily smile.  He nodded to the muscular man who normally guarded the bedroom door, chuckling at Q's terrified expression.

"I too miss your lovely James.  He made such sweet sounds for me.  Have you enjoyed our little memories?"  Q watched him warily.  Silva made a circuit of the room, finally hopping up onto the bed and crossing his legs at the ankles.  "You are not really to my taste querido but my friend here will enjoy you, and I shall enjoy taking a memory to send to James."  He flipped his mobile out of his pocket.

The guard advanced on Q with a savage grin.  Muscular and powerful, Q had no chance against him.  Wolf whined, pushed.  Q whimpered, backed away.

"Oops!" The slimy blond chuckled as the sounds of James' torture blared through the room once again.   Q cried out as wolf hackles rose.  No one hurt alpha.  Wolf had failed to protect.  Wolf would not fail.  

Q dropped to his hands and knees as his change, long suppressed, burst from him.  Silva cursed, dropping his phone in a panic and running for the door at the same time as his goon attempted to change.  Clothes hindered the other wolf.  Q was on him, slashing at his neck, driving his head under the muscled man's chin to snap his head backwards, exposing his throat.  The henchman went down with a surprised gurgle and spray of blood.

The bedroom door was open, but Silva was gone.  Every other door in the corridor was shut and wolf had no means to open them.  Wolf growled, paced, scratched at the door to the outside world.  So close yet so far. 

* * *

"Sleep, your presence and the presence of pack will help him heal some.   He has to find his way back on his own.  But being around others that have that balance will give him comfort and a path to follow."  Later in the day Richard sat quietly speaking with Alec as the watches James stalked around the yard surrounding the farmhouse.  "I'll speak to some of the others.  They'll help.  Zaquary is family and by extension you are also."  
  
Alec couldn't help but that would only be the case if they found Q.  If they didn't he couldn't imagine Maxwell Lewis doing anything but hunting both of them down.   
  
Eleanor appeared crossing over to them from the annex.  "Room has been opened for you.  Zachary's.  Clean towels in the bathroom. Refrigerator stocked.  There a hot meal waiting on the stove there for you too."  Eleanor added laying a hand on one of Alec's shoulders. "Rosalyn would prefer he not be around the children until he's a little calmer and there is more of a wolf presence here to keep him under control.  I'm sure you understand."   
  
Alec nodded. "I do. Thank you Eleanor."   And he did understand. James was out of control in his head.  Wolf was at the forefront constantly.  Alec wasn't sure what was keeping him in his human form because the feel of his partner was far from human, more feral than he had ever felt in James before.     
  
"James!  Food!  Come on you bloody wanker.  You need to eat."  James finally glanced up at Alec slowly registering that Alec was calling to him.  "Don't know what seems to have drawn his interest over there."   
  
"The call of the woods. The need to run free."  Richard turned to face Alec.   "He'll come around.   Now... Time for you two to get some food and rest."   


* * *

 It was night.  Dark, quiet house sounds.  Wolf lay just inside the bedroom door, head on paws, listening.  Silva was still in the house.  Wolf had heard him moving around upstairs, but even that movement had fallen silent a short while ago. Wolf had tried every potential escape route but to no avail.  He needed Silva, or he needed to regain control and change back. Q tried to pull wolf back but after so long...

There was a shuffling on the stair beyond the door.  Wolf's ears flicked, head cocked, scenting.  Silva.  The door creaked open and the blond stopped, waiting for movement.  The bedroom was the only place wolf could be.  Silva needed to move quickly to trap wolf.

Q pushed, trying to catch the attention of his animal.  They needed Silva yet.  He was their way out.  Wolf's hackles were up, head low.  Wolf wanted the kill.  Wolf wanted to avenge Alpha.  Wolf crouched, legs bunched under him, snarling silently at his other.

Four strides to the door.  Four rapid stockinged footfalls of a well built man.  Silva's hand connected with the doorknob at the same time wolf surged upwards, going for the jugular with snapping jaws.  Wolf would kill.  Alpha would be safe.  

Both went down fighting.

* * *

 James and Alec ate in relative silence in the annex except for the fact that Alec had to keep reminding him that there was food in front of him that he needed to eat.  Both alphas were strained beyond reasons neither wanting to admit it. Being without Q, loosing the connection to him was painful.  Pain that neither of them knew existed in their small pack.  A hollow empty feeling.    
  
Alec had brought their bags in from the rental car and wandered back towards the bedroom area that Eleanor had readied for them when it hit him.   Q's room.  The scent of wolf still lingered in his things remaining in the room.  Alpha howled in rage drawing other alpha-mate down the hallway.   
  
James began pacing the corridor.  Alpha began to rage inside him. "You lost him!"  James snarled at him.  "Alpha protects wolf!"     
  
"I didn't know.  The little shite hid it all from me!" Alec snarled back at him.  Alphas faced off at each other in the corridor.  Alpha pushed and snarled at alpha.  The scent of wolf was overpowering.  James howled sinking to knees in need of wolf face buried in his hands.  He hadn't protected wolf.     
  
Alec was immediately kneeling next to him pulling James into his arms. "Fucking hell James.  We'll find him. I promise you, we'll find him.  He's alright."  Alpha nuzzled at alpha.  Fur brushed against fur. Alpha howled searching for wolf.  Scenting wolf.   
  
"Fucking liar!" James finally snarled.  "You and I know he's not alright."  James panted and fur rippled just below the surface.  "We need him back.  Time Alec. Time running out. They'll kill him."   
  
"We know he's still alive.  We'd know if... It's time for Moneypenny to be checking in soon James.  Maybe there will be some Intel."

* * *

Huge man, surprisingly strong.  Small dark wolf, exhausted, traumatised, weak from lack of proper nourishment.  They fought in the narrow corridor, Silva using his body to bear the wolf to the floor, Q lashing out with his claws.  Wolf squirmed from under the man and leaped at the wall using it as a springboard to go crashing into the broad man's back.  Q's jaws closed on the man's skull, tearing through scalp, but he was unable to maintain hold.  Wolf snarled and snapped.  Man hurt Alpha, would die.  Alpha would be avenged.

Silva fought for his life, defending his throat with his forearm and screaming as teeth wrecked fabric and flesh alike.  He should have gone for the door.  Too late now.  He threw the animal off him with Herculean strength, sending the small wolf crashing into the wall.  Wolf yelped and dropped to the floor, taking a moment to clear its head.  Silva scrambled for the door to the exterior.  His hand closed on the key at the same time wolf tore away his hamstring.

Blood loss and shock were Silva's undoing.  He fell heavily against the door, eyes glazing moments before wolf began to worry at his throat.  Wolf was exhausted and in pain, but did not stop until the gurgling huffs of breath ceased and the large man slumped to the floor.

Wolf whined, paced.  Reached for Alpha.  Alpha was there momentarily in a brush of fur, then was gone.  Wolf sat down and raised his head, a long mournful howl issuing forth.

The smell of blood and piss stung his nose.  He should feed on the kill but his other balked at tearing into the flesh of another human.  Wolf was trapped with the dead man, and the other in the bedroom.  He prowled the corridor eventually huddling into the furthest corner from the door.  Alpha was safe. Wolf could rest.

* * *

Alec had finally managed to drag James to sleep.  They huddled together in the bed that belonged to their wolf.  Scent of wolf which in many ways stressed them both but yet was comforting.  A reminder of pack, home, and their third.  Both tossed and turned throughout the night.  James paced the room twice with Alec having to coax him back to the bed by wrapping a throw around him that smelled of Q.  Just before dawn they had both managed to sleep.  Alec wrapped tightly around James to keep him settled.  Alpha brushed against alpha laying his large head across the back of his alpha-mate.   
  
Light filter through the window as the birds began to sing just after dawn.  Doors slammed, screaming and growling shattered the quiet.    Bedroom door crashed open.  "Nathaniel!  No!" Bed shook. Dark wolf growled low,  teeth barred straddling the two men suddenly awake.   
  
Payton pulled at the dark wolf.  Wolf snapped back but was immediately back at Alec and James.  "Stop it Nathaniel!   They wouldn't hurt him!  Max!"   
  
Alec froze looking up at the large muzzle barely inches from his face.   
  
"Nathaniel!"  Pack Alpha roared and cuffed wolf so hard wolf toppled to the floor yelping.  "You will not in my house!  Out!" Demanding obedience.   
  
Wolf slunk out the door  Ears flattened.  Tail between his legs but not without growling again at the wolves in the bed.  Payton followed him.  "What the fuck are you thinking Natty!  I want to fucking kill them too but not here!"   
  
"Apologies."  Max snarled trying to calm.  Alpha of pack commanded the room.    "Nathaniel and Zaquary...  The boy still cares.  Others will be arriving soon.  They'll have questions, but they will do what is needed to help with James.  Best get dressed. Rosalyn has started breakfast."   



	42. A way out

  
Wolf slept the rest of the night and most of the following day. At one point he moved from the corridor into the bedroom, creeping past both corpses on his belly, whining at the dead staring eyes. He jumped onto the bed and curled up burying his nose under his tail and paws to block the smell of death. He was hungry, but nothing would make him approach his kills.

Several times a telephone rang or alerts chimed on Silva's mobile. It lay on the floor next to his body, beeping bitterly to indicate it needed to be charged, Wolf snuffled at it, pushing with his nose until it skidded into their bedroom where he could keep an eye on it. Once they learned such things.

Wolf sought Alphas. Occasionally he howled, standing still to let the haunting sound out, but alphas were elusive. He needed them, needed to get out.

Q woke much later, shivering and sobbing. Too much, all too much. Wolf lingered, never far from his other, but it was Q that needed to get up. Q that needed to get out. Q that needed to get moving. He had no idea where he was, but if he could get off the land before Jimmy returned he had a chance of surviving.

Stepping over the dead pile of meat that had been Silva was one of the hardest things Q had ever needed to do. Once outside in the fresh air on a small verandah Q emptied his stomach of the meagre amount of food he'd had a day earlier. He had taken Silva's mobile and he used it to send a message to MI6 just before the battery died. If nothing else, someone somewhere knew he was alive,

* * *

Pack came and went over the next few days. Food, conversation, companionship, pack, home and family. It all flowed into one sense of belonging. Each night there was a bonfire with pack gathered. Nathaniel avoided them at all costs knowing he could not contain himself and did not want to risk Max's ire again.

James either stared into the ether in silence, slept or paced lost somewhere that even alpha-mate could not reach. Occasionally he would sit quietly speaking with Richard. No one dared approach them when they were talking. James and Alec got into a intense physical fight that had to be separated by Max, Josh and Toby. James was banished to the annex. Alec was banished to house. Both would receive a stern talking to from Eleanor which would leave them agreeing that she might just be scarier than M by far.

Alphas still paced and searched for wolf. Scented for wolf. Mourned lost of connection to wolf. At times a mournful partial human partial wolf howl could be heard from off in the woods where James had wandered.

Two evenings in a row Max, Richard and a few others took Alec and James out on a run but a slow leisurely wander through the farmland and woods that belonged to Max and was considered pack territory for the Boston pack. Slow, scenting, searching in fur without fear of being chained, tortured or confined.

By the fifth day Alec and James panicked after a brief fleeting rush of terror from wolf that immediately dissipated again leaving them completely cut off again from wolf. Alec and James fought again that night.

On the sixth day James had sunk back inside himself and the only thing anyone could get out of him was "He's not dead. I'd know." Alec and James fought again that night.

On the seventh day, James was still lost within himself and no one could draw him out. Late in the evening the call came from Moneypenny. She'd received a brief text from Q. Alive but in trouble. That was all she could give them. All they could do was wait for him to contact them again or hope that somehow they could track the message accurately. Alec and James fought again that night.

* * *

 

Q ran blindly for almost an hour before common sense prevailed and he halted breathing hard. He needed to think, not react. Read the terrain, use what he knew of survival techniques. He quickly realised his knowledge was woefully inadequate. If... No, when, he was reunited with Alphas he would have them share their skills for surviving in the field when unarmed and unprepared.

He had returned to the house briefly, holding his breath against the meaty smell and averting his eyes. His clothes were long gone but he had found some trousers belonging to Jimmy and a pair of shoes. They were too small and more suited to the street than woodland but they protected his feet slightly.

Leaning against a tree, he allowed his heart rate to return to normal while he considered his option. MI6 had the text. They could track the source and give a rough location. Jimmy was wolf, he could track Q effortlessly. Q could be stumbling around lost for days unless he changed. Wolf would stand a better chance, but the further from the house he wandered, the less chance he had of being found. He had seen Jimmy as wolf when he attacked in the park but had no idea how strong he was, how good a fighter when tested. But Q had one advantage in all of this. Surprise.

His options were few. Attack might be his best form of defence. With a churning stomach he turned back the way he had come.

* * *

On day eight Max was woken to yelling out in the yard surrounding the house just in time to see James punch Alec in the mouth. If the scene that followed hadn't been so sad it would have been immensely humorous to see petite Eleanor shove her way between the two Double O agents and scold them like toddlers. Richard herded James back into the Annex. Alec retreated to a chair near the still smouldering embers from last night's bonfire. Eventually he made his way into the kitchen to help Rosalyn start breakfast. Everyone ignored the curious questioning when Max and Rosalyn's eldest Rachel asked why had Zaquary's boyfriend been crying, was he sad.

For two men of action the strain of having to sit on the sidelines waiting and not being able to do anything to resolve the situation was maddening, straining every instinct within each of them. The fact that it involved something... someone.. Q... who belonged to them just intensified it.

And that fact, right there, was pushing the emotional levels of both of them too. Q was theirs, wholly.. completely. They were pack. They were family, an emotional level that neither of them were accustomed to having in their lives. There might someday even come out between the three of them, might actually be used and spoken, that the god forbidden "L" word.

James and Alec avoided each other most of the day. That night, for the first night in a long time, they went to sleep without a knock down drag out fight. There was quiet talk and of course always things unspoken laced with fear that they would never see their third again. He had been gone too long and time was wearing thin. The silent unspoken thought in both of them had become... When had existence become so complicated.

* * *

 

The house was exactly as he had left it, no sign of Jimmy having returned. No car in the drive and the door was locked. Q used a rock to smash the pane of glass in the door and let himself in, retching as he hurried through the corridor.

The first few rooms turned up nothing useful, but finally he stumbled into the room behind the mirror. A bank of recording equipment was set up, a small pile of disks on the desk. Wolf whined, recalling James' screams. Q was tempted to take them, presuming they contained evidence of their abuse, but no, they were memories neither needed.

In the corner he located the laptop he had worked with. During his sessions there were one or two hidden keys he had programmed that gained him access to Mycroft's servers. Q panicked when he realised someone had found them but hadn't locked them out. He could only hope it was Mycroft's way of helping him in some small way if he had learned of Q's capture.

Thirty minutes later he knew exactly where he was and where he was going. Mycroft's credentials had secured him a flight to Boston. He shoved the laptop into a jute shopping bag along with the few items of clean clothing he could find. He needed help.

Movement beyond the glass caused him to freeze. Jimmy stood just inside the bedroom door over the fallen guard. He nudged him with his foot then looked directly at the mirrored glass.

His gaze was several feet to the right of where Q stood, but was no less unnerving. Q carefully set the bag on the desk and backed away from the window. Wolf whimpered, cowered. Danger was returned. Danger stood between wolf and exit. Wolf and Q silently bared teeth.

* * *

 

Day nine James and Alec finally made their way out of the Annex after a long night of restlessness and little sleep, searching for wolf with another brief unreadable connection which made both alphas even more anxious and paranoid. Rounding the far corner of the house they both pulled up to an immediate halt. Joe, Claire, Jasmine and Nathaniel were unloading produce out of the back of the restaurant delivery van for the upcoming pack gathering. Nathaniel dropped his crate back into the van, teeth bared with a deep growl. James responded ready to drop to all fours at a moment's notice.

"I told Josh this was a stupid moronic idea to send him." Jasmine instantly placed herself between Nathaniel and the alphas. "Claire get Max!"

Within seconds even before Claire had cleared the back steps Max and Richard both appeared at the door. "Nathaniel! We've had this talk!" Alpha pushed and demanded. Wolf whined and backed away but didn't back down. "If you want to attend pack gathering you will show some manners. They are to be treated as visiting pack alphas. If not expect pack discipline and remove yourself from the gathering." Alpha cuffed wolf. Wolf backed down.

"Nathaniel. You and Zaquary can discuss choices later, son. I'm sure you can come to some understanding." Richard added making his way over to the van attempting to help diffuse the situation.

James started to protest. No one was getting near wolf. Wolf belonged to them and was on the verge of growling that very thing when Alec stopped him with a hand placed square on his chest. "Just give it a rest James. I know exactly what you are thinking and I feel the same way. But it's not worth the fight at the moment. Other things to concentrate on. Like Moneypenny checking in soon."

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" Jimmy sang, casting one last glance around the bedroom. There was nowhere for wolf to hide so he moved on, head swaying, scenting.

Q kicked off his clothes and dropped to all fours letting his fear bring his wolf to the fore. From the hall his sharper wolf hearing picked up the rustle of fabric as Jimmy came closer. Silence. Then abruptly, the smell of rogue wolf.

Wolf shuddered from his scruff to the tip of his tail. Had Q been in human form his hands would have folded over the scar on his belly. As it was wolf dropped to a crouch and backed into the shadows behind the door.

Claws clicked on the wooden flooring, coming closer. The wolves were aware of one another in a way humans never were. The sick taint on rogue's scent pulled at wolf and instinctively wolf reached out to Alphas for protection, seeking strength. Help me. For the briefest moment the brush of fur surrounded him.

Rogue crept silently into the room staying low. Wolf tensed. Waited. When rogue cleared the door wolf sprang from his hiding place, falling into rogue's back and sinking his teeth into the black wolf's shoulder. They went down in a rolling, snarling mass of claws and teeth. Q knew he had little chance of making a kill so he concentrated on causing damage, clamping his jaws and tearing, slashing with his paws.

Q yowled when rogue caught his shoulder. Desperately he dropped to the side, pulling rogue's head down with him and slammed a powerful cuff into the side of the other wolf's head. For a split second rogue faltered.

Wolf felt Alphas explode through the bond, snarling and ripping at the stunned wolf as blow after blow landed. The black wolf panicked at the unexpected ferocity from the smaller wolf, panting and struggling against the assault. With a last burst of energy he broke free and hurtled from the room, broken and bleeding but fleeing on adrenaline from the little wolf.

Q didn't hesitate to change back as soon as Jimmy cleared the building. He snatched up the bag and the trousers from the floor, running into the corridor where he collected the other man's jacket from the floor. The car keys were in his pocket, along with Jimmy's mobile.

Q fumbled with the ignition but got the engine going at the third attempt. Driving without shoes would be difficult, but he was on a high. Alphas raged at the back of his head, frightened and angry, but he had no time to give them until he was safely away. As soon as he was on the highway he dialled a number from memory and counted the interminable seconds while he waited for a connection.

"Hello?"

"Evie, it's me, Q. Don't interrupt, just listen..."

 


	43. Reaching for wolf

Richard, Eleanor and a few other pack members had managed to keep Alec and James away from Nathaniel the vast majority of the day.  And it seemed that Nathaniel was fearful enough of Max in pack alpha mode to adhere to his wishes.  Payton and Joshua had calmed in their anger towards to two alphas but it was doubtful that Nathaniel ever would until he had contact with Zaquary.  

Dusk had come.  All that remained of dinner was to clean up.  Pack was gathering in small groups on the lawn next to the vast rolling pasture area and the woods beyond.  Some would probably run later in the darkness.  Alec and James probably would be asked to go later but Moneypenny hasn't called yet and both alphas were growing more restless.  No call normally meant things were not going well. He couldn't be badgering MI6 for news either.  As it was it had taken every convincing argument Alec could come up with to convince Tanner to let James recuperate some before coming back into MI6 and to allow him to stay and help James find his balance again. That meant minimal contact and no intrusion into ongoing activity.   Also, the thought that in just a few days, M would declare the Quartermaster compromised and a fugitive weighed heavy on Alec. He was still angered at himself, should have seen what was happening and stopped Q.  

James sat speaking with Richard off at a side table at the edge of the flow from the bonfire.  Alec had wandered off to the wooden fence edging the pasture and stood silently smoking watching the night sky.  Alpha searched for wolf.  Wolf wasn't there. Alpha whined. 

"You know you don't have to stand over here all by yourself." A voice from behind spoke. Alec turned around to find Payton standing a few feet behind him.  "I just brought out some desserts.  Eleanor sent me to get you to come share with us."  

"Thank you.  I know we have caused quite a commotion here for everyone.  Both James and I do deeply appreciate everyone's patience and hospitality."

"Max would never have turned you away no matter how he feels about you two and Zaquary.  Rosalyn would have killed him if he did." Payton laughed shifting her cup of coffee from one hand to the other.  " I have to admit that I don't understand what there is between you and Zaquary or the life you two have gotten him involved in at all. It was a whirlwind of confusion.  One moment he's settling teaching classes and the next he's gone off with you two buried in a world we didn't even know existed." Payton paused for a moment weighing her words. "But I do know one thing from talking to Zaquary.  He cares about you immensely, and that is important.  So for him, let's try to smooth this over."   There was a brief silence where neither Alec nor Payton really knew what to say to each other next until Payton spoke.  "Best come over otherwise Eleanor will come to fetch you herself and I think you've had enough of her lectures lately to last a lifetime." 

Alec watched Payton turn and head back to where the pack was gathering to socialize thinking about what she had just said to him about Q, and it occurred to him.  These people, the Boston Pack, saw Q as Zaquary Lewis. Geeky college professor, not Zaquary Holmes - Q.  That right there was part of the lack of understanding.  Q was a bloody fucking Holmes and genetically dispositioned right from the start to become involved in the fucked up world he was living in now. He would have gravitated to it eventually no matter what.  Being a Holmes, he would have never been able to stay away.   Alec shook his head and chuckled to himself as he made his way over to where James sat for dessert before Eleanor decided to scold him again. 

Alec stopped briefly laying a hand on James shoulder giving it a squeeze as he rounded the table to an open chair.  And that was all it took, that briefest contact with his partner and the connection with Q flared open overtaking both of them with a rush of fur and terror.  Alec abruptly pulled back from James, alpha jumping to the forefront lurking just beneath the surface.  "What the bloody fuck was that!  Oh god it's him!'  

"You bloody fucking let go!  We've lost him again." James snarled at Alec jumping from his chair.  Joe and Richard reacted immediately attempting to grab James before he and Alec started in again.

Wolf flared in both their eyes and fur rippled just beneath the skin in James.  "It's not bloody fucking me who he is terrified of James!" Alec snarled at him.  "Reign it fucking in James.  We have to find him."

"Is this what you have been trying to talk with me about?  Your connection with him." Richard tried talking to James hoping to diffuse part of the situation.

"Fuck it!  This worked with Q before." Alec pulled back and punched James in the face.  James immediately dove for his partner with a vicious snarl and as soon as they latched onto each other the connection was wide open again.  

"Oh fucking hell!" Alec gasped.  "What the bloody fuck is he doing." Q's terror flooded his senses.  Alpha whined and growled in fear for his wolf.   James was completely distracted from Alec and howled frantically grappling to reach their third.  Alec pulled James closely to him as they rode of the terror and pain that threatened to pull wolf from both of them to outer world.  Alphas pushed to wolf.  Stood strong with him.  Desperately needing to protect their wolf who was too far away, intangible and unreachable. And then,  he was gone again. 

* * *

Q hated airports almost as much as he hated flying fucking metal boxes crammed with people. The flight from Hanover had touched down an hour ago and he was sitting on a metal bench, barefoot and bloodied with people streaming around him pretending they couldn't see him but managing to give the wild haired muttering man a wide berth.     
  
There had been a shirt and shoes. Had to be to get on the plane without causing an uproar, but as soon as he could he had dumped Jimmy's brogues in the bin by the seat along with the shirt. Somewhere inside he knew he was behaving oddly. Wolf didn't give a damn. Q whined. Clothes were confining. Wounds needed to be cleaned. He licked a scratch on his forearm and caught the eye of a giggling child.  The mother pulled it away and moments later two uniformed security were looming over him.   
  
"Darling, oh my goodness, oh my love". Moneypenny's familiar voice trilled with unusual upset as she shoved the two men aside. "My husband" she explained. "He was attacked and robbed, isn't it dreadful?  The police want to talk to you my love."   
  
The security backed down, happy to let the police handle the nutter and his wife. Moneypenny drew the dazed, trembling man towards the public washrooms, pressing coins into his hand.     
  
"Wash your face. Minimal change of clothes, sorry no shoes." She glared at his cut and blistered feet.  "Size?  Will get what I can from here.  Paperwork, money to get you there."   
  
"I can't get on the plane" he moaned, clutching the jute shopper with the laptop to his chest.  "I can't get on the fucking plane Evie."  Wolf whined and paced, evident in his eyes.   
  
She pulled him close, wrinkling her nose at his stench. "You stink. Wash as best you can. And you can get on the fucking plane. I'll go as far as I can with you. Drugs in the bag too.  Meet me in the coffee shop over there to collect your new shoes"   
  
Q headed straight for a cubicle growling at the attendant who rattled off a stream of curses about down and out druggies shooting up in his facilities. The clothes Moneypenny brought were at least his own and were clean over the top of his grimy skin. He emptied half the can of deodorant in a thick cloying spray and hoped it would be enough to mask the worst of his reek.  Exiting to the washbasins under the sour glare of the attendant he rubbed water over his face and slicked back his lank greasy hair.   He looked like shit but the worst of the injuries were hidden.   
  
Moneypenny silently handed him a brand new pair of red Converse and a bottle of water. "Take your pills now. By the time you're on board you'll be ready for the knockout dose."     
  
Q felt like he would vomit "I can't be that out of it Evie, can't trust myself not to change..,"   
  
"They're from Greg. Trust him, you'll be chilled, sleepy. Wolf will calm. They won't put you under I promise."    
  
He shivered as they approached the gate, not convinced that the first two pills had worked but wolf had at least stopped pacing.  Q swallowed and kissed Evie goodbye. "Don't tell them I'm coming. Don't raise their hopes. This is going to..."  He didn't want to finish the thought. Nothing good would come of it.   
  
"Go sweetie. You're going to be fine. You all need each other. I'll let M know before the deadline that you're out."   
  
He twitched his lips in a tiny smile. MI6 was the least of his worries

At least Moneypenny had managed one of the safe approved MI6 Charter services because he would have never managed a commercial flight with other people to content with.  As it was Q had to use every bit of restraint he had to stay in his seat, buckled in accordingly during take off.  He managed to take the knockout dosage of the medication Moneypenny had handed him and waited.  When the all clear came, he was immediately up and pacing the aisle between the seats.  Wolf paced and whined needing alphas.  Alphas would be angry but wolf needed.  Wolf had protected alphas.  That was all that mattered.

Q paced until exhaustion and the medication set in and he could no longer deal with the 8 hour flight. Dropping to the floor where he stopped, he curled up in a tight ball, paws to face in the middle of the aisle not even bothering to find a seat.  Wolf was exhausted.  Wolf needed sleep.  Comfort was irrelevant.  Wolf whimpered and thrashed in his medicated sleep haunted by his captivity.  Wolf shut away.  Fearful of what was to come.  Luckily the medication kept him under throughout most of the flight and contained wolf within.  The risk of an uncontrolled change in mid air flight would have been disastrous.

Q wakened slowly about an hour before the flight was to land at Logan International Airport in Boston.  He gather the laptop and huddle in a seat for the remainder of the flight.  Eyes closed and breathing hard him tried to force away the events of the last days.  Bury it all far away.  Wolf had protected alpha.  Alpha was safe with alpha partner.  Wolf had killed the one that harmed alpha.  Alpha would not be hurt again. That was all that mattered, and he repeated that to himself over and over.

Moneypenny had arranged for a driver to be waiting at the gate for him upon arrival.  It was good planning ahead because, he wasn't capable of waving down a himself a cab at this point.  Wolf was in pain.  Wolf wanted to lick his wounds and curl up far away from intrusion.  He managed to tell the driver the address of Max's Farm at the outskirts of town only after the driver had asked him three times without Q even noticing he was being addressed.  

Q said in the back seat face pressed against the cool window watching the scenery pass.  Wolf needed pack.  Wolf needed alphas.  Alphas would be furious with wolf.  The scent of the air changed as they drew closer to the farm away from the city.  He screamed panicked for the driver to stop as they reached the farm lane grabbing up the laptop, Q jumped out of the car there and waved the driver on. 

There he stood at the end of the lane and could not go any further.  Alphas were ahead.  Wolf needed alphas.  Wolf paced at the end of the lane not being able to approach any further.  Wolf reeked of man, rogue, death and pain.  Wolf could not approach.  Wolf could not face alphas.  Wolf whimpered and cowered.  

 


	44. Wolf, pack, and pack law

Alec was most at peace mid-afternoon.  The farm was largely quiet as the pack went about their preparations for the evening, cooking, rebuilding the fire, cleaning out the grills.  Ros was usually busy with the children trying to enforce nap time on the little ones so  he had taken to sitting on the steps of the house with some of the older kids, telling stories of his life as a spy.  They were wildly inaccurate and fantastical but his audience whooped and cheered at each heroic act, hissed at pantomime villains.  Whatever, he kept one eye on James as he paced the yard and the treeline, alpha constantly on alert and searching.   
  
"... The helicopter exploded. BANG!! And we never heard of him again.  Another name off the most wanted list.  Now, shoo!  I need to talk to James for a while."   
  
The children ran off laughing and screaming avoiding the two sad men.  They knew their brother was missing but they dealt with it with the certainty of children that eventually the adults would fix it.  James tensed as Alec approached.  A bitter remark was halfway out of Alec's mouth when James said "There was a car. Stopped at the end of the drive then drove off."   
  
"Probably took a wrong turn."  Alec hesitated to place a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder, terrified what their bond may or may not reveal. Alec feared the possible permanent silence even more than wolf's pain.  At least pain proved he was still out there somewhere.  He forced himself to touch James' arm.     
  
James shuddered, eyes going wide, whole body tensed.  Alpha whined in terror.  James seemed to shrink before Alec's eyes, cowering away.  "I smell him... Oh fuck, he's here..."  the sickly sweet smell memory of Silva, large soft hands holding him, touching him, pinning him...  Alpha whimpered. James retched.     
  
Alec didn't pull away, scanning for the threat.  He would kill. Maim, kill, utterly destroy... The scent came to him on the breeze mixed with blood and sweat and... "Q…?"   
  
Alec took off at a run dragging James after him.  Q was out there.  Silva was with him.  Rogue was with him.  Q was here, in danger.  James was in danger too. Alpha snarled, and alpha-mate answered, running alongside, feeling what he felt.  They were on pack land. Pack would kill.  Alec wanted them first.  He would make them pay.   
  


Q scented alpha.  Felt them coming.    Surge of anger, hatred, and fear.  Q whimpered. Wolf howled and cringed.  Wolf forced him to his knees with a shudder.  Wolf wanted out.  Q forced him away,  locked tight away.   Q couldn't breathe.  Bile rising, threatening.  Q buried his  face in his hands as silent tears began to fall.    
  
James stopped 40 feet away and could not bring himself come any closer.  Q smelled wrong.   The scent of pain, blood and grief surrounded him drowning in the scent of Silva and Jimmy.  All James could do was watch.  Alpha paced needing wolf.  Needing to check wolf for injuries.  James couldn't force himself near.  Wolf whimpered and cowered baring his neck to alpha.    
  
"Q?"  Alec stopped next to James for a moment.  James shook his head and took another step backwards.  Alpha-mate whimpered.  Alec cautiously approached the younger man at the end of the lane, Walther in hand scanning the side of the road and the trees.   Nothing else was there. No one else was there.  Just Q. Just wolf.  Wolf who reeked of others, hurt and blood.     
  
Wolf cowered and whimpered. Alpha approached slowly.  Q couldn't bring himself to look at either one of them.

"Where the fuck are they, Q?" Alec growled.  The scent of them was still strong on him though it warred with blood, dirt, sweat and toiletries.  "Did they dump you? We need to go after them?"   
  
"They're not here Alec.  I escaped."  James gasped and turned away when he saw the disgust in Q's eyes.  "Silva's dead.  I killed him,  for what he-"   
  
"You fucking little shite" Alec yelled over the top of him "When? When the fuck did you escape? Why didn't you call.  Why is there no mission going on right now to find these bastards, hunt them down?  You stupid bastard Q.  You made me walk you right into the fucking lion's den and leave you there."  Alec paced furiously, Walther swinging heavily at his side.  He needed to fucking shoot something.  He raised the gun and let off four rounds into a huge pine that didn't even flinch.  He wanted blood!  "You had no right to do that to me."  Alpha sent wolf sprawling into the bracken.   
  
Q sobbed "I had to.  Had to get James out, it was the only way. Silva would have killed him but only once he'd destroyed him."   
  
"Do you think he's any less fucked up now? With your supposed selfless act?  Do you think he could recover, knowing you handed yourself over to them so he could heal?" Alec roared into the night.  James dropped to his knees and began to groan, wolf rippling through him though James tried to force it away. The ruckus had attracted other ears and they could all three sense the presence of other wolves pressing in.  Wolf whined.  Wolf protected alpha.  Alpha was safe. Alpha-mate was furious.   
  
"I did what needed to be done" Q shouted defiantly. "He's safe here."   
  
"You tore us apart!"  Alpha cuffed Q so hard he rolled, battered human body not half so elegant in a fight.     
  
"Leave him alone!"  Several figures raced down the track towards them Nathaniel in the lead and determined to protect Q from being hurt.  "You have no right-" he gasped. Skidding to a halt by Q, he scooped the thin man up off the dirt, holding him against his chest and snarling at Alec and James over Q's head.   
  
"Get away from him Nathaniel or so help me I will go through you.  He is ours, our wolf to discipline.  Our pack.  You stay away from him."     
  
"He's hurt, he needs care not your Alpha bullshit."  Nathaniel tried to fold Q into his chest but Q pushed him away.   
  
"No Natty, no.  Alec is my alpha... Alec is right."   
  
"Nathaniel!  You know pack law!" Max stepped forward.  

"Please Natty.  Listen to Max.  Alec is my alpha. It's his right."  Breathing hard Q stammered pushing himself away from Nathaniel. Blood began to ooze again through the sleeve of his button down. 

"Step away Nathaniel.  Back to the house! Now!"  Max ordered.  Wolf whined and reluctantly obeyed.  Nathaniel snarled at Alec again as he stepped past him.  "So help me if you hurt him"

"Just go Natty!"  Q snarled at him.  Q struggled slowly to his feet and turned towards Alec. "What mattered was that James was safe and out of their hands.  If you knew what I was planning, you would have forbidden me to go.  It was my fault he was there in the first place.  I was the only bait they were going to take!   Wolf protected alpha.  Alpha and alpha-mate needed to be together!" Q snarled at him. "That's all that matters."

Pack had gathered now witnessing the confrontation. 

"You fucking little shite!"  Alec growled. Alpha cuffed wolf hard again. Q went to the ground once more.  "You fucking don't think!  You don't understand at all.  How would we have functioned?!"

"Alec!  Stop!"  James whined.  Alpha-mate pushed at alpha.  

Suddenly Richard was standing between Alec and Q.  "You have the right as alpha to discipline, son. But not to lash out and be cruel.  Be an alpha.  If discipline is called for, do it properly."

Alec snarled.  Wolf flashed through his eyes angered at the challenge.  

"Your pack mate is suffering. Wolf doesn't seem to be much better, Alec.   Do you really want to make things worse?  Push your pack bond beyond repair?"    Alpha growled and stood his ground against the elder alpha. 

"You are bloody little bastard, Q!"  Alec growled at him.  Alpha cuffed wolf again.  Wolf whimpered baring his belly and neck to alpha.   "Fucker!  I thought...Don't you ever!"  Alec snarled and stormed off back towards the house.  

Payton knelt next to James and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.  "James. It's Payton.  You know me. " James turned to look at her and nodded just barely perceivable.  Payton stood, hand at James' elbow, slowly pulling him to his feet. "Let's get you back to the house, okay?"

Richard watched them go as Maxwell and Joshua approached Q who lay silently sobbing on the ground in defeat. "Jasmine. Go find Eleanor. Tell her to get her medical kit out."  Richard urged the young woman towards the house. 

"Come on, son.  Let's get you up to the house and get you doctored and cleaned up.  Let Eleanor see to your wounds." Max knelt down beside him slowly pulling him up into a sitting position, grimacing when he realised his right hand was resting on an oozing wound. Q tried to pull away from him. Wolf whimpered. Wolf needed to put distance between himself and alphas.  "Josh.  Give me a hand... gently."

Josh and Max helped him to his feet and began to slowly steer Q down the lane towards the house making it only a few feet before Q stumbled almost going down again. He would have hit the ground if it wasn't for Max's quick reaction. Max scooped the boy up and headed towards the house with him cradled in his arms.  "You've had your mother so worried, son" Max slowly spoke to him. "She's going to be so mad.  Going to be so relieved.  Probably never want to let you out of her sight again, Zaquary."  

Q buried his face in Max's shoulder and allowed himself to be a child.  Tears fell and his shoulders shook as he let some of the pent up emotion of the nightmare slowly escape.  He couldn't let it all go, not yet.  He feared if he did it would be too much for the fragile bond with Alphas to withstand.  Wolf took care of Alphas even when wolf needed care himself.   
  
Alec was nowhere to be seen though Q could feel his angry presence somewhere at the back of the house.  James had only made it as far as the steps before wolf demanded and James allowed him to break free.  The shreds of his clothing lay under his forepaws.  Payton sat on the step beside him, one hand resting lightly on his furred head, pulling gently on one of the panting wolf's large ears.  James' blue eyes followed him into the house, frightened and uncertain.   
  
Max took him straight to the kitchen, stepping around Nathaniel who was loitering in the hall. Natty stepped up.  Max growled.  He backed down and retreated to the foot of the stairs where he could guard the kitchen door.  Max kicked the door shut firmly behind him leaving only himself, Rosalyn and Eleanor to witness Q's pain.  Eleanor discreetly went to fetch water at the far side of the kitchen, leaving his adopted parents to have their moment.   
  
"My boy.  My stupid headstrong boy."  Ros bent to hug him gently, burying her face in his hair and kissing the crown of his head.  "What life have you found Zaquary?  Oh god, I was so frantic.  So worried I'd never-". She broke off, afraid of descending into uncontrollable sobs.   
  
Q gripped her hand where it rested against his cheek, leaning into her and breathing the only scent of mother he could ever remember.  "I'm sorry.  I'm so so sorry" he choked "I had to.  There was no other way. And I know you won't believe that but I know... And I would do it again for either one of them, to keep them safe."     
  
He started to cry and she pulled him into her chest.  "I know sweetheart, I know you would.  Love makes us do the stupidest, bravest things.  But you came home.  You're alright...?"   
  
It was a question he couldn't answer but she needed reassurance.  "I'm ok.  Will be ok.  Nothing damaged beyond repair" he laughed and the sound was bitter, unconvincing.  Rosalyn nodded and held him while he cried angry tears.   
  
Max patted his shoulder.  "You'll hear a dozen times how foolish you were Zaquary, how irresponsible." He said gruffly. "I dare say when I can swallow past this damned lump in my throat and feel anything other than glad you're alive I'll have a few choice words for you myself pup.  But I'm proud you acted for Pack son, so proud.  If those two fools don't come to realise soon what you've sacrificed for them..."   
  
Eleanor bustled up with hot water and dressings.  "Go maintain the peace for now Max.  Leave his mother and I to tend to him.  Once he's ready for visitors we'll let you know.  Until then keep those two numbskulls far away."

“Not just yet,” Max replied. 

“Come on Zaquary.  Clothes off.  Let’s see how badly you fared and let’s get you pieced back together.” Eleanor coaxed him a couple fingers under his chin so he would make eye contact with her.  “Since he refused to leave us to it, I’m going to have Max help you get cleaned up in the shower first.  Then it’s just me and your mother.  No one is going to hurt you here.”  The older woman carefully began laying out items from the well-stocked medical kit that was keep at the farm for emergencies.  Having been a former A&E nurse, Eleanor was skilled at such things.  And talented in the fact that nothing ever seemed to phase her easy going nature no matter how bad a wound appeared.

Max stood close by while Zaquary showered, helping him in and out.  Never saying a word outwardly, Max though observed every gash that began to ooze under the spray of water, scrape and bruise that covered the boy’s slender frame.   Max’s anger seethed even more.  Not only at the ones who had done this to him, but also at his alpha’s who had a lack in understanding and empathy as to what his son had gone through thinking he was protecting them.

Max quietly escorted Zaquary back to where Eleanor and Rosalyn had everything waiting as if they were actually in an examination room with bedding spread over the kitchen table to be able to work on him easily.  Rosalyn caught Max’s eye over Q’s head exchanging some unspoken thoughts between them.  Rosalyn and Eleanor deftly worked on the boy with constant chatter the entire time.  Rosalyn talked to him about what his siblings were up to and how much they had missed him being around.   Q was silent the entire time.  Not even a sounds as Eleanor neatly stitched his wounds.  Until she suggested that he might want some pain medication or something that would help me rest for a while, then it was an adamant “No!” from the young man. 

Three hours later, Payton had moved further out in the yard with James who whined occasionally, eyes never leaving the outer back door of the house.  Richard had taken up guard duty on the steps to the house where Alec paced back and forth in the yard waiting for some news from inside the house.    Alpha needed wolf.  Alpha needed to see wolf.  Wolf was injured but wolf was shut away.  Alpha couldn’t reach wolf even though he was only a few feet away.

“I need to fucking see him, Richard.”  Alec snarled hand scrubbed over his face, impatient and emotions conflicting.

“Not until he is tended to and only if he expresses a wish to see you at this point, Alec.” Richard stood from where he had been seated on the steps.  “He may consider you and James his alphas, but this is Boston Pack land.  Our laws rule here.  If Max says you can see him, then I’ll allow you inside.”

 


	45. Back from the dark

"You need to eat that, not push it around your plate Zaquary" Eleanor gently scolded. Q had swirled the rich meaty stew into the creamy mashed potato but had yet to take a bite. His stomach rumbled, mouth watered, but every time he thought of doing something so normal as taking a mouthful of food, he recalled that nothing would be normal for a long time and panic began to rise. Q reached out for Alphas without thinking, finding James trembling and Alec's anger still bubbling. He pushed the plate away, clapping his hand over his mouth to stop himself vomiting.

Max seethed by the door, wanting to stay where he had both eyes on the pup, doing the job of alpha the way it should be done. Ros caught his eye and smiled tightly. "He's safe for now. Go." He went, slamming the kitchen door behind him.

"Is he angry with me too?" Q sipped sugar laden tea, clinging to the mug like his sanity depended on it.

"No!" Then more gently "No, not at you. At himself a little maybe for teaching you loyalty, even to those who don't deserve it." Ros smiled and squeezed his hand. "It's a father's instinct, as well as an Alpha's, to want to protect his family. Maxwell is a fair man, you know that."

"It's not their fault" Q whispered.

"But it is their responsibility" Eleanor sat down heavily and pushed the plate back towards him. "Eat. I'll not have my good cooking wasted."

Max was done with reasonable and fair. He rarely let anger get the better of him but seeing the damage done to his boy had unnerved him. The pattern of older bruises was no ordinary beating. What he saw made him sick to his stomach, made the slashes and scrapes from the fight pale in comparison. Wolves fought, but they fought as animals, to defend territory or food. They fought to disable quickly and escape, attacking legs, muzzle and flank. There was no malicious intent. Wolves didn't leave hand span bruises on upper arms or dark shadows on inner thighs. Wolves didn't leave clean cuts from a blade.

He stormed through the hall and out into the yard, taking the steps three at a time. Alec looked up at his approach and moved towards him quickly intent on getting inside the house to see Q. He didn't even see the first fist that slammed into his jaw or the next that caught him in the upper abdomen. Alec was on the floor and Max towered over him, hand outstretched to pull him up.

"Max, what the fuck?" Alec ignored the hand struggling to his feet only to find the other man's large hand closing painfully on his throat and his face nose to nose.

"You're a fucking disgrace Trevelyan. Playing at being fucking alpha, letting my boy suffer for the good of this joke of a pack. You have no fucking clue what he's been through for you. No idea what he's suffered, all to protect you! You two, who are supposed to be big fucking tough agents, let a boy walk into a situation that would have ended in his death if he hadn't been so resourceful. I ought to fucking kill you. Kill you both. If it wasn't for his love and loyalty you would both be dead right now."

Max thrust him away and was only then aware of James growling not six feet away with Payton and Nathaniel trying desperately to distract him. Richard watched from the sidelines, face grim but not interfering. This was more than Alpha business, this was family.

“You have one day to make your peace with Zaquary and then I want you off my land and pack land. Zaquary stays. I don’t care who wants him or what he important job is now, he is NOT going back with you two anywhere at all.” Alec struggled for air and managed to pull away from Max only to find a fist connecting with his face again. “I’ve tolerated enough interference in his life from you two as it is. And from what I’ve seen of the shape he’s in right now, neither of you two having any business at all even claiming the title of alpha!”

James growled low dangerous and crouched ready to spring to defend alpha-mate.

Alec struggled to his feet screaming at Max. “You do not tell me how to take care of Q! He belongs to us now. He’s ours to care for!” James stalked forward and crouched next to Alpha-mate.

“I gave you two every chance in the world,” Max started but the back door flew open slamming back against the house.

Q stumbled down the steps clad in only a pair of borrowed pyjama pants hung off his hips with Rosalyn and Eleanor scrambling to drag him back into the house. "You're are going to tear those stitches open and some won’t stitch back well.” Eleanor yelled after him. “Zaquary! You get back in the house. Now!”

“Max! No!” Q screamed at him pushing past him to get in between the alphas. “No! Not over me! Do not fight over me. Please Max.” Q briefly turned to look at Alec but did not speak, couldn’t bring himself to.

“They’re going to get you killed, son! Don’t you see that?” Anger still raged in him and frustration that Zaquary could not see how bad this was all going to turn out.

“If they do, so be it. It will be my choosing, Max. No one else to blame. Please. Stop.”

Max looked down at the young man realizing he was no longer the boy with no family he had taken into his family so long ago. “Alright son. It’s your choice. I don’t like it though, but it’s your decision. One you will have to explain to your mother and Eleanor.” Max turned to Alec before moving away. “Don’t you ever. Next time I’ll not walk way.” Max headed towards the fire pits at the far side of the yard. Richard stopped him briefly as he walked past and they spoke quietly between themselves.

Q never looked back to where Alec and James stood. Rosalyn came up to him and carefully put an arm around his waist guiding him back towards the house.   
  
Alec trailed after them towards the house, keeping his distance and expecting to be turned away, but the slow procession ignored him. James followed a short way, whining at alpha-mate, but when Alec mounted the steps James slunk away.

"You should leave him. He doesn't need more of your drama tonight."

Alec turned on Nathaniel. "Our drama, as you call it, is pack business. Our pack. None of your concern so back off" Alec snarled.

"Nathaniel is right, Alec. Go get some rest and simmer down. If you can keep your cool, join the others by the fire. If not, retire early." James had crept up beside Payton and nudged his head under her hand. "If you're not capable of caring for your pack it looks like we will have to step up."

Alec growled at her but she met his angry eyes without wavering. After a moment he looked back to where Q was struggling up the steps and he hissed, striding across the yard to take a better look.

Q's back was a mass of browns, purples, greens and yellows, new bruising layered upon old. Smaller red gashes were uncovered but two gleaming white new dressings were taped to his lower back and shoulder. Familiar defensive scratches and bites decorated his forearms from the fight and dark purple finger bruises circled his upper arms and throat. From the way Q awkwardly moved his legs Alec could tell there were more injuries he couldn't see.

"Q, stop! Wait!"

Ros urged Q up the final steps, handing him over to Eleanor who pulled him into the house with a warning glance at the blond agent. "You've seen enough for this evening Alec. I'm not as lost in fury as Max, but I entrusted my son to you and you let me down." Ros folded her arms, daring him to try to pass. "I can't keep him here if he wants to go with you, but tonight you are going to let me care for him. Go back to the annex. Maybe by tomorrow you'll have figured out how to be the man he deserves." She turned away into the house, closing the door in his face.

  
Q slowly made his way to the living room to sit the fire. “You should eat some more, son.” Rosalyn came to stand beside the chair that he had slowly curled himself up in.

Q shook his head at her. “Can’t eat. Think I’ll vomit. But thank you, Rosalyn.”

“Then maybe just some tea.” Rosalyn left him alone to see what she could find him that might settle his stressed stomach. Q stay staring at the fire and out the window into the growing darkness. Pulling one of Eleanor’s crochet throw blankets off the back of the chair he protectively wrapped it around himself lost in his head. He didn’t even hear Rosalyn returned with tea for him. Had no idea that she had stood in the doorway for a long time watching him lost in himself, until she stepped into his line of sight.

“You know, you should try to get some sleep. Rest would do those wounds some good.” Rosalyn sat on the arm of the chair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I can make up the sofa for you.”

“Thank you. Maybe. Just sit here for a while.”

“It’s alright, Zaquary. Whatever you need.” Rosalyn stood going to get the spare bedding and a pillow for the sofa.

“Rosalyn. I’m sorry for all of this. Sorry it’s brought so much upset to the pack. I didn’t know where else to send them that they would be safe. I knew they would be looked after here.”

“Nothing to apologize for to me. You know that. I’ll be back with the blankets and then you try to rest.”

Q stayed huddle in the chair lost in his head staring off into nothing. Wolf had protected alpha. Sometimes later wolf briefly sought alpha. Wolf felt alpha immediately look up. Alpha-mate whined and stepped back. Wolf retreated immediately and closed away. Alphas were safe. Wolf had protected alphas. Wolf whimpered and hide in darkness.

That is where Rosalyn found him still when the little ones scrambled out of bed for the day demanding her attention. He was huddled in the chair, blanket pulled tight around himself, obviously having not sleep. Wolf knew he would need to face alpha again. Wolf whined and paced still shut away from his alphas.   
  
"Breakfast in half an hour". She smoothed a hand over his hair and tucked the blanket around him. "Yes, I know, not a baby. Indulge me. I'll bring breakfast to you. Stay here and enjoy the peace."

Q didn't even look up when next the door opened assuming it was Ros returning with breakfast until the familiar scent of Alpha surrounded him. He jumped, unaccustomed to being taken unawares, and stared up at Alec with wide frightened eyes.

Alec held out a plate and mug awkwardly. "Rosalyn allowed me to bring these as long as I don't upset you. She promised a kitchen knife to the ribs if I do."

Q nodded mutely, watching Alpha warily. Wolf cowered in the shadows. He accepted the tea and waited until Alec had put the bacon and waffles on the side table. He had no appetite for it but muttered his thanks.

"I've been ordered to persuade you to eat. If you're not hungry I could... We can say you did" Alec tried a grin but it was forced.

"I'm not. Feel free." Q waved his hand at it and dropped his eyes from Alpha, staring at the top button of Alec's shirt.

Alec ignored the food, sighing deeply. He was here to talk, not eat but he didn't know quite where to begin. "Are you in pain?" He asked finally. "Yesterday... I didn't realise how badly you were hurt. I wouldn't have lashed out in the way I did..." He shoved his fingers through his hair making it stand on end. "I was out of order Q. I'm sorry."

"Significant pain. Pack discipline" Q murmured, not daring to lift his eyes.

"No." Alec shook his head. "I reacted in anger. When I realised what you'd done I was furious. Haven't been able to think straight for days. James is... Not right. I don't know how to help him. I don't know how to help you. I don't know how to fix this, but I need to. I need you to want to come home with me."

“I’m not staying in Boston, if that is what you are asking me?” Q replied eyes still averted from Alec. “I know Max thinks I should but I will return to London as soon as possible.’ Q hesitated not completely sure what to say next about their present situation. He awkwardly rose from the chair, uncomfortable in obvious pain, moving to stand in front of the window overlooking the farm yard with his back to Alec.

“I don’t know about going home, to the flat. You and James. James can’t even come near me. He needs you to help him through this. I’m just...” Q grew silent. Wolf was not there, buried far away.

Alpha pushed at wolf but could not stir him at all. Alec stepped up behind him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

Q cringed in panic. Immediately pulled away from Alec, practically falling over and side table. Wolf flared wild in his eyes. Silva was there. Jimmy was there whispering in his ear. James screamed flowed over it all with the smell of blood. Wolf howled. Fur rippled underneath his skin. Q forced wolf away. Back into darkness. Away from alpha and alpha-mate.

Alec dropped his hand, face twisted in anguish "Christ Q, don't shut me out. Please? I'm trying here. Trying to be alpha and trying to make up for failing to protect you. Trying not to be fucking angry all the time..." He took a step towards Q and tried not to feel the stab of hurt when Q backed away. "I'm sorry I'm mad, and I can't stop being mad, but I'm trying not to be a complete fucking arse."

"I know Alec. I'm not blaming you. I gave you no choice in any of it, I'm sorry. I know you will never agree it was necessary but had I not, you would not have James now. You should be with him, helping him. He needs you."

Q turned away and stared towards the woods again. Out there, there was peace and freedom. Out there he could escape for a while maybe, if only the constant attention from well-meaning pack could be escaped.

The Boston pack didn't recognise that he didn't quite belong anymore now he had his own pack. Or maybe they witnessed the disintegration of their crazy set up and thought to absorb him into the family once more. He couldn't allow it. Hard though it was, Alec and James were his pack now. He had made it so. It would always be wolf's role to be the glue that held them together. Wolf whined, deep in the shadows of Q. He didn't know if he was strong enough.

"Are you saying you don't need me anymore Q?" Q stiffened his shoulders against the pang of fear that rushed through him when he thought of not having Alec by his side anymore. However fucked up things were, he couldn't see how he could be without either of them.

"I'm saying..." He bit his lip, forcing the words down, but they spilled out anyway. "I'm saying I didn't put myself through all of this for you to abandon James now. I got him out. The least you can do is help him back from the dark. I'm going out. Don't follow me."

 


	46. A place to be

Q dropped the blanket and stalked from the room as fast as his battered body would allow leaving Alec staring after. Breakfast was in full swing and no one noticed him leave the house apart from James whose wolf lay beneath the steps. Q went to the one place on the farm that had always been his own. They key to his shed was still in its hiding place. He stripped slowly and painfully and dropped to all fours. It was the slowest change he had experienced in years.

Wolf lay panting on the floor of the shed slowly gaining his bearings still in pain from his injuries. Wolf slowly stood snuffled at the white bandages lying at his paws from his human injuries. Scent of blood and antiseptic in his sensitive nose made him sneeze repeatedly. Sounds from the house, pack gathered for breakfast drifted to the shed. Q needed distance from pack. Needing time as wolf without terror, blood and death. He headed out into the damp meadows grass towards the woods, away from pack.

Q trotted farther away from the din of human voices and the scent of pack heading towards the woods. James moved to stand at the edge of the porch watching wolf move away from the safety of the yard surrounding the house. Wolf was alone. Wolf needed protected. Alpha-mate needed to protect wolf. Alpha-mate could watch over wolf. James followed behind at a distance.

Q carefully circled around the brush at the edge of the woods, crossing the creek and headed towards the woods. Mindful of footing. Injuries still painful. Putting space between himself and pack. Sun warmed his dark fur as he slowly sniffed along the common used pack trail. Scent of rabbit, squirrel drifted his way along with meadow grasses and woods. Settling himself at the base of a familiar massive oak tree, he curled up, muzzle on paws, simple, quiet, no Boston pack pushing and worrying.

Wolf dozed in the filtered sunlight. Safe.

Breeze drifted and changed direction. Scent of wolf caught stirred him. He tried to jump to his paws immediately but injuries slowed him. Alpha-mate stood at few meters away in the tall grasses at the edge of the woods. Watching. Waiting.

Wolf whimpered taking a step back from pack mate. Scent of terror, fear rolled off wolf drifting to where alpha-mate stood. Hesitant. Wolf snarled and cowered. Wolf dropped to his belly, cowered. Muzzle between paws. Wolf needed alpha.

Alpha-mate stood his ground scenting the air. Wolf was alone. Unprotected. Alpha had not protected wolf. Alpha needed to protect wolf. Pack was home. Alpha needed pack.

Alpha slowly approached wolf. Head low growling cautiously, warning.

Alec had sat in the living room in silence after Q had retreated, head in hands. "Fuck... Bloody fucking little shite." Why did it all have to be so fucking complicated. He and James would be going back to London having lost Q. Having lost the one thing that gave them a place to be. Wolf was silent. Wolf had retreated, virtually gone.

Alphas-mate was in constant overwhelming turmoil. They were all three safe. All the alive. And yet, their pack was so broken. Maybe beyond repair, and their was nothing he could do to fix it. He had to repair this. Alpha needed Alpha-mate, but alpha couldn't live without wolf either. Pack needed to heal.

* * *

 Alec finally rose and headed to the kitchen where Rosalyn handed him a cup of coffee. "Did he eat?"

"No. Not a bite. Went out to the woods instead."

"Give him time," Rosalyn sighed giving Alec's arm a squeeze. "He needs time. He has to spend some time lost in his head to sort through this. Zaquary's always been that way. Not sure what you two have done to earn his loyalty as intensity as this, but you have. Don't let him have given so much of himself for nothing."

Wolf cowered. Alpha-mate growled. Suddenly wolf was there, strong. Fear. Fur. Pain. Torment. Blood and death.

"Fuck!" Alec shoved the coffee cup at Rosalyn and dashed for the back door. "Fuck! James! No!" Alec had barely cleared the bottom step when pack called to him. Wolf pulled. Alpha-mate pulled. Alec screamed. Alpha howled. Alec dropped to all fours as fur rippled, flowed. Alpha wolf forced its way to the surface and took control as Alec's painful human scream turned into an inhuman howl. Shaggy brown wolf ran into the meadow towards the woods.

Wolf whimpered and shuddered. Wolf need alphas. Wolf need pack. Wolf would take pack discipline.

Alpha-mate stood over wolf growling low. Wolf rolled over on his back, belly and neck exposed to alpha-mate. Vulnerable. Submission to alpha-mate.

The larger wolf lowered his head to wolf's throat, hot huffs of breath disturbing the slightly lighter fur. He buried his muzzle in it, inhaling the scent of wolf. Fear mixed with the smell of home. Pack. Wolf whined and alpha-mate tossed his head with a snort and a growl.

Wolf lay still on his back, forepaws hanging submissively. Alpha-mate explored his neck and belly, pinning him with one huge paw when wolf threatened to move. when he reached the long healed scar on wolf's belly alpha-mate whined. Memories of hurt and terror. Shared fear. Pack were stronger now. Strong together.

Wolf pushed at alpha-mate's neck cautiously with one extended paw. He whimpered. Intelligent green eyes met blue. Alpha-mate dropped his head and licked over the scar, grooming the thick fur away from the healed wound. When he finished he flopped tiredly beside wolf, head sagging onto his paws.

Wolf moved nervously, rolling onto his belly and creeping closer. There were partially healed wounds over the extent of alpha-mate’s body. Wolf shuffled so the worst were in reach and gave a first tentative lick over a long deep scratch. The larger wolf tensed. Wolf licked again. Alpha-mate whined and rolled onto his side.

Wolf nudged his head between the bigger wolf's forelegs so he could tend a wound on his chest. One paw fell heavily over his neck. Alpha-mate huffed, eyes sliding shut.

Wolf rolled abruptly from under alpha-mate, cowering by the bole of the oak once more. Wolf's ears pricked towards the open meadow. He whined.

Alpha-mate felt alpha's approach, wild and panicked. Alpha flew towards them, skidding through the undergrowth and coming to a halt ten feet away. Alpha growled, hackles raised, searching for danger, finding none.

Wolf whimpered at the approach of Alpha, cowering awaiting his anger. Alpha-mate never moved from where he lay on the ground but growled low and deep at pack mate’s approach. Wolf whimpered attempting to squirm back away from alpha but there was no place to go, trapped by the gnarled roots of the oak.

Alpha slowly closed the distance between them every aware of the meadow and surrounding woods. Danger still lurked. Alpha needed to protect. Alpha approached pack mate snuffling at his ears and muzzle and was met with a snarl, a nip and a shove of a large paw.

Alpha moved to wolf as he whimpered, cowered, anticipating being cuffed again by pack mate. Alpha stood over wolf growling low. Wolf rolled over on his back, belly and neck exposed to alpha-mate. Submitting to alpha. Alpha growled low but snuffled at his ears, muzzled and pushed his large head deeply into fur of wolfe's neck scenting, pack and home.  
  
Pushing at wolf, alpha encouraged the smaller dark wolf to his feet, shoving against his side until wolf was back at alpha-mate’s side again. Large paw forced wolf to the ground to lie beside alpha-mate. Alpha took up his place on the other side of wolf, pinning him between them as he gently lick his muzzle and ears.

 

 


	47. Mourning their pain as pack

Wolf crawled back between alpha mate’s front legs and curled up in the filtered sunlight.  Alpha laid his larger head across the back of smaller black wolf pinning him in between occasionally snuffling at his ears and huffing into the fur of his neck.  Eventually alpha snuffled his nose into the torn damaged wounds buried in the dark wolf’s fur and gently began to lick those areas until he was satisfied that they had been properly tended. 

Smaller dark wolf lay between them unmoving.  Whining and whimpering could be heard in the silence of the meadow only to be huffed at and quieted by alpha-mate holding him in place until the smaller dark wolf drifted off to sleep in the safety of the alpha’s protection. 

Later as the morning sun warmed his dark fur, the small wolf woke to find his alpha’s sleeping also.  Wiggling free to stand on all fours, he shook his fur back to its normal wild tuffs before slowing trotting back towards the farmhouse. At the shed, Q changed by to his skin, painful process that left him panting from his injuries that he had pushed too hard with the change.   Eleanor and Rosalyn would chastise him. 

Eventually alphas would hopefully follow.  Maybe now, he hoped, they could piece their pack back together. They had been around each other without tearing each other apart.  Yes, it had been as wolf, as pack.  Human was so much more complicated, and they didn’t do it at all well at times.  He just hoped that he could be strong enough to make it happen and help them rebuild. 

Q took the time to return to his own rooms in the annex and change into fresh pyjamas of his own.  Staring at himself in the bathroom mirror before he dressed he catalogued his injuries, hands clenching on the rim of the washbasin against the sickness that threatened to overtake him.  By the time he had finished he was breathing hard, but he had associated each and every bruise, cut, scrape and bite with an incident.  A few he could bring to the forefront of his mind without a vocal or physical reaction, but most he pushed away.  One day at a time...

His stomach rumbled and he found the thought of food to be very appealing.  In fact, he wanted chicken.  Specifically Rosalyn's special fried chicken that he knew was always lurking in the refrigerator if there was a pack gathering.  Pack had started to drift away back to their own lives now they knew their 'pack brother' was still alive, which meant there was a slim chance of a decent meal.  

Rosalyn was in the kitchen supervising four of the children gathered around the table pouring over homework books.  Any focus on mathematics disappeared the moment he stepped through the open door and was mobbed by a small army of younger siblings with cries of "Zaquary, Zaquary!"  Ros shooed them back to their tasks and ushered Q to join them at the table. She regarded him with heartbreaking concern, that she quickly masked.  Q squeezed her arm, comforting her.  "I'm fine, Ros.  Hungry.  I'd kill for chicken."  She smiled and within twenty minutes he was faced with a pile of crispy steaming chicken and a huge bowl of rice.

"Paws off you two" Q mock growled at the twins when they tried to steal some chicken strips "That's all mine!"

"And theirs" Ros nodded at the two men who had just entered the hallway.  "Come on children, leave Zaquary and his friends to eat."

"Boyfriends" Lili giggled, making kissy noises.

"That's enough Lili, out now.  You can maybe annoy Zaquary later once he's rested."

"I'll come find you, little pest" Q teased  "Find us something fun to do."

James and Alec stood at the threshold, waiting for the family to depart.  James pressed himself against the doorframe while they passed, and Q's sharp hearing picked up his soft whine.  Alec crossed to the table confidently pulling out a chair opposite Q.  Q flinched. Wolf whined but Q would not flee.  Wolf needed to be strong for Alpha.  Wolf needed to be strong for Pack.  He ignored Alec, instead turning to James who shivered by the door, nudging the chair beside him out.  "Come and sit James.  Eat with us."  James hesitated, looked like he would rather do anything but sit beside Q until "Please James.  It will do us all good to share a meal."

James still hesitated at the door, fidgeting.  If there had been enough room, he would have began to pace.  A small whine escaped that he has been trying to hold back.    
  
"James?  Alright?"  Alec turned to face his partner watching the way he was awkward and reluctant with Q.  Alpha paced just underneath the surface needing wolf.  Needing pack mate.  The other part of James was in chaos.    
  
"James please. Sit." Q asked him again quietly. "We were alright out there." He waved a hand towards the vast meadow outside the house.  "Well at least we managed.  It's just a different skin in here."  Wolf whimpered and cowered. Ready to back away from alpha's at the first sign of discontent.  Q forced away the queasiness and shudder that threatened to rise.  Wolf would be strong for pack   
  
Alec noises briefly at James and motioned for him to join them. James slowly approached the table and finally slipped into the chair.    
  
"Thank you."  Q offered not daring to look at James. "Just a meal. No conversation if that's what is needed."

Alec reached across the table and covered one of Q's hands with his larger one. Q struggled mentally to not cringe and jerk his hand back from Alec. Whimper escaped from him as his hand shook. "Alright Q?  Are you in pain still?"

Q stared at Alec's chest and the large hand on his, reminding himself that this was Alec and James.  Pack.  Not Silva. Not Jimmy.  Not the scent of blood and death in the air.  Rosalyn's kitchen.  He couldn't force himself to look alpha in the eyes.  If he did it would all come tumbling out into the open.  Wolf whimpered.  Wolf protected alphas. "M'fine Alec.  Fine. Just need some food."

Alec and Q helped themselves to food in silence, piling their plates high.  Rosalyn had certainly made plenty and Q was reminded of his early years at the farm where food was her way of helping him through whatever teenage trauma he was lost in. Usually a silly argument with Natty or a grounding from Max for attitude.  At the time they felt like the worst problems in the world. He wished for those simple times now.  Wolf whined, caught between Alphas again.   
  
Alec rose to fetch water and glasses from the far side of the kitchen.  James' eyes followed him.  Q could feel his aching need to be closer to his partner and his fear of doing so.  Alpha whimpered, trembled.  Wolf protected. Cared for.   
  
"You need to eat James" Q chided gently.   Alpha flinched away when Q lifted the plate.  "It's ok, just a little for now.  You can grab a snack alone later if you need to."  He filled the plate for James, heaping rice to one side, chicken to the other.  Alpha smelled food and stood, sniffing cautiously.  Wolf lay down. Q turned back to his food. Both relaxed fractionally when James began to eat.   
  
Most of the meal passed in silence. Alec pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair openly watching over the other two.  "It may be too soon to bring this up, but there is a flight home the day after tomorrow..."   
  
"Book it" Q said quickly.  He glanced at James "unless you need more time with Payton.  She seems to help..."   
  
James startled, looking to the door as if expecting her to appear.  Alpha whined.  James pushed away from the table but once on his feet he didn't seem to know what to do.  "I think... Home.  The flat." He kept glancing at the door.   Fur rippled and he panted with the effort of pushing wolf back.   
  
"You can go if you need to James" Q said sadly.  "Alec and I will make the arrangements to go..."  Home, was what he needed to say.  Q coughed to cover the lump in his throat.  "Back to London."   
  
James hurried from the room. 

Q watched James head out the door and sighed.  Wolf needed to protect pack. Wolf needed to help alphas. Wolf didn't know how much he had left to give. The demon that haunted alpha was dead, in a mound of decaying blood and flesh .     


"Are you ready to go back, Q?"  Alec stared at the younger man observing. It was the slight flinch. They way his eyes stayed closed just a few seconds too long.  The hitch in his breath that indicted to Alec that Q had just  locked away once more what was truly going on underneath the somewhat calm exterior.  "We can stay as long as you need too or as long as James needs to stay. We'll work it out."   
  
"Maybe being back at" he wanted to say 'back at home' but somehow that felt wrong right now. "in familiar surroundings, back in our own territory might help James. But I'm not sure he can handle even that at the moment.  Lacking control over wolf."   And I'm not much better Q thought to himself getting up from the table he moved over to the coffee pot standing with his back to Alec.  Q's shoulders sagged, head bowed as he stared at the coffee cup he clutched tightly in his hands.    
  
"Call Moneypenny.  She if she can get us another charter flight again. We can't fly a commercial airliner."   
  
Alec moved to stand behind Q at the counter gently placing a hand on Q's lower back. Q's flinched and ducked at the unexpected touch before he could mask his reaction. He was cornered next to the counter with no place to go trapped in the corner of the wet room by Jimmy again.     
  
"Fuck Q! I'm sorry.  What do you need?  Are you in pain?" Alec stammered pulling his hand back but not moving away.    
  
Q breathed heavy panting trying to push back down the bile that had risen threatening to make him vomit.    "Talk to me, Q.  You need to let it out."   
  
"M'fine Alec. It's nothing."   
  
"I'm not blind Q. The damage visible on your body speaks volumes."   
  
"I can't, Alec." Q turned around to face Alec still not looking him in the face, not making eye contact. "Please not now.  Soon. I promise."   
  
"Whatever you need Q. Just don't shut me out. The distance between us is killing me."   
  
"I know Alec. I don't want it to be like this, but..."  Wolf cowered from Alpha, afraid of the cuff he feared would come.  "Don't push. I can't..."  Q put the cup down on the bench abruptly.  He wanted to throw it. Wanted to watch it shatter into pieces the way he felt inside.     
  
Unbidden another memory surfaced. Collared, chain so taut he had to stand on the balls of his feet to stop it choking him. Jimmy's hands petting his naked body and cooing sweet loving words in his ear. Laughing in that manic way about making love to the little Holmes in his special way.  Ruining him for anyone else...   
  
Q clamped his hand over his mouth and shoved past Alec, who watched him race for the small bathroom behind the kitchen.  He vomited noisily, emptying his stomach of the meal he'd just eaten. He held the sobs in check barely.  Alpha prowled outside the door. Wolf whimpered. Wolf needed Alpha. Q needed Alec.   
  
"Q?  It's ok... I'm not coming in... I know that will freak you out. I'm just going to sit out here a while if that's ok with you? Maybe talk..."  Alpha stood over wolf. Wolf cowered.  There was silence from the other side of the door.   
  
Q pressed the back of his hand to his mouth blocking the silent sobs from completely breaking free. Not here, not now.  Wolf protected Alphas. Alphas needed wolf to be strong.   
  
"Q... I can only guess at what you've been through... I know you're not ready to tell me.  I hope one day you can but I won't push for anything. Nothing at all... Your pace. You tell me what you need, what I can do."   
  
Q shook on the floor, curling into a ball, eyes wide but dry. He let Alec's voice wash over him.  Alec. His Alpha but also lover. Lover. He couldn't stop the shudder but he pushed Jimmy's shadow away, locking it down.   
  
"You need to remember I'm not him Q. Please...? I know that's hard for you right now. You know I'm shite at patience, but I promise you, you won't recognise me from the level of care and patience I will show."   
  
There was shuffling inside the bathroom and Alec heard a soft thump on the other side of the door. He imagined Q leaning his head against the wood. Alpha huffed, snuffling at wolf's damaged ear.   
  
"One more thing Q. I will kill that bastard one day, whoever he is.  I'm going to move away from the door now because I don't want you to feel trapped in there."   


It was another 20 minutes before Q managed to pull himself together enough to open the bathroom door.  "Just take your time Q.  I'll be right here until you are ready.  No one is rushing you." Alec had stayed just slightly away from the door quietly talking to Q through the closed door, but never leaving him.    
  
Alec stepped back into the kitchen when he heard the Faucets turned on briefly in the bathroom and then the door handle turn.   Q cautiously crept out the bathroom door pushed closely against the door frame.  Hair disheveled looking almost as pale as when they had found him at the end of the lane upon his return.  "What do you need?" Sad concern in Alec's question. Wolf whined.  Wolf needed alpha. Q needed Alec.  Q breathed deeply and straightened himself.  Wolf was strong for alpha. Q needed to maintain.  Push all of it back away for now.    
  
"To go to the Annex.  I need to find some clean clothes."   
  
"We can do that.  Easy. I'll just follow.  Stay outside your room while you find something and dress."  Alec sighed.  "I'll try to not push.  Stay back. But I need to watch over you, Q."     
  
Q and Alec headed towards the Annex where it seemed to take Q forever to find some everyday pieces of clothing that he could put on without putting too much pressure on or irritating his stitches.  As they headed back to the house, James sat out at one if the table outside with Richard taking quietly, back towards the house. Q changed the direction he was going and headed to where they sat, slowly not wanting to approach too fast and spook James. He hoped to give James a chance to sense them first.  Alec followed along behind him like a shadow.  Wolf whimpered. Alpha huffed scenting the air.    
  
James' head suddenly jerked in his direction.  Q stopped in his approach hoping his presence wouldn't cause James to bolt or wolf to burst forth. Alec stopped a few feet behind him. Q held his hands out, open, palms up, heads slightly bowed in a gesture of submission.  Richard stood to leave but Q motioned him to sit. "Please stay Richard.  I just would like to speak with James for a moment."   
  
"I can leave if you need me to son. If this needs to be something between the three of you."  Elder alpha brushed against wolf.  Nuzzled at his ears. Wolf stilled and let him.    
  
"It isn't anything that can not be said in front of you or Alec. I've never hidden anything from you,  Richard.  I would like you to stay and I am sure James would also." Alpha stood behind wolf watching, scenting.  On guard.     
  
Wolf cautiously approached alpha-mate but kept a distance.  "James..."  Q stopped grappling with the right words.  Wolf whined and paced.  "I know it's hard to be around me at the moment.  I hope somehow we can eventually get past some of this."  Wolf whimpered.  Q shoved wolf down hard.  Alpha behind him took another step closer.  "Alec and I are both here. We will do everything possible to make things better."    
  
Wolf protects alphas.     
  
Q took a small step towards James.  Alpha-mate cringed.  James whined.   "James.  I know what happened.  I know what you went through.   You're not alone.  Let us help."   
  
"Q?"  Alec tried stepping closer needing to support him but Q waved him off.  Alpha huffed and pushed at wolf.  Alec needed to wrap Q in his arms.    
  
"James.  He can't hurt you anymore." The strong confident calm voice of the Quartermaster took over.  "The blonde man is dead. He's dead, James."   Alpha-mate shuddered at the mention of the blonde man.   Fur rippled underneath his skin threatening to burst free.  "He can't hurt you anymore. Not you. Me. Or anyone else. He's dead."   
  
Suddenly Alec knew some of what had happened.  Wolf had protected alphas.  Wolf had protected pack. Wolf killed to protect alphas... Pack.    
  
An inhuman whimpered escaped from James which soon turned into a howl.  

Q howled.  

Alec howled.  

The three of them mourned their pain as pack.    
  



	48. When one door closes...

Dusk had fallen on a long afternoon. Their small pack had remained mainly in the yard, apart, but never out of sight of one another. More than once Q had been tempted to go wolf, pulling the others with him, just to make it easier to be together, but he knew that ultimately they needed to cope as human. Might as well start today. Wolf whined frequently, approaching alphas and retreating. Q shivered in the fading light.

Boston wolves wandered into the yard from time to time, ostensibly going about their business, but discreetly checking on them. Max glowered at them from the steps until Rosalyn gently drew him back inside. Q needed to make peace with the man he considered his father if at all possible, but he didn't want to move too far from the others just yet.

"Nathaniel is prowling" Alec had managed to take him unawares. He sat down carefully at the far end of the bench. Wolf growled. Alpha huffed. "Sorry. Alright?"

Q sighed. "We need to have a conversation, but it would be easier done from a distance. Cowardly, but Natty... I don't want that closeness right now, but Natty won't understand."

Alec nodded but didn't voice what he was thinking. Nathaniel needed more than a conversation to finally get the message that Q had moved on, but an annoying voice nagged that maybe Nathaniel would be the one here who could get Q to open up. Selfishly Alec didn't want that.

"We're going home the day after tomorrow. Eve has it all arranged. Maybe we can keep him at bay until then?"

Q drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them, left cheek resting on his knee as he looked at Alec through the growing gloom. "No violence or threats, Alec. I can't bear any more..." He broke off and looked up startled to find James had also managed to come a lot closer without him or wolf noticing. He must be more exhausted than he realised. He reached a hopeful hand out to the blond, who brushed his fingertips and then sat cross legged on the ground just out of reach of both of them. Wolf protected Alphas. Alpha-mate would be close.

"You knew what you were getting into, didn't you?" Alec asked softly. "When you made your plan to get James out? You knew exactly what the risks were and went ahead anyway."

James shifted uncomfortably on the ground, tension radiating through the muscled line of his back and shoulders. Alpha-mate whined. Wolf crawled to him. Leaned into his side.

"Not exactly, but enough." Q shuddered. Wolf stood and growled at Alpha.

"I know you're not ready, sorry." Alec held a hand up. Alpha lay down, non-threatening. "I was wondering about Mycroft. You said he was what they wanted. What you were giving them in exchange for James? Did that bastard get off scot free again while we're being torn apart?"

Q was silent for a long time. Wolf protects Alphas. Sometimes even the ones he hates. "I gave them enough to keep Mycroft busy for a while, but nothing that he couldn't handle. He will know it was me. I deliberately left my signature all over it. I hoped..." Mycroft thought protection was ownership. Wolf whimpered.

"What?"

"Mycroft was my backup plan if I couldn't get myself out. He knows I would never be so blatant. If I want to needle him I target personal data, Pack business, not his employment, and certainly not so obviously. I hoped he would realise there was something not right eventually and try to find me."

"And?"

"And I learned very early on in life that the only person I can rely on is myself" Q looked off into the distance. Wolf lay down between Alphas. "And you two. You did what I asked, even though you were scared for me. Thank you."

* * *

 

It was time for that conversation. He still wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. Max had always been there for him in so ways but Max had expectations and his way of doing things... Always. Zaquary had found it hard at times to fit into the boundaries of Max's. He slowly made his way up the back steps, movement still hampered by his injuries. Rosalyn was baking, pastries. The fragrant smell of cinnamon and other spices drifted and stirred his senses. Smells of home. Comfort. Q slowly opened the back door, silently entering the kitchen. Rosalyn was at the counter. Max, Richard and Eleanor sat around the kitchen table having coffee.

"Are you okay, son? In pain? Should take a look at that stitching, see how it's healing." Eleanor, always the mothering in her own way, patted the seat next to her for him to sit.

"I'm fine. Just wanting to talk for a moment." Rosalyn glanced up at him from the pan that she was layering dough in giving him a reassuring nod to go ahead, things would be fine. Max shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The last few days with them being there had been unsettling for all of them, in many ways.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for us over that past days. I know you could have turned them away, but you didn't. For that I will be forever grateful." Wolf whined wanting to cower in front of alphas. Q pushed. Wolf stayed and didn't back down from alphas. "I know you don't approve of the life I've chosen, Max. Of Alec and James becoming wolf of their own choosing and my involvement in that. You've never said, but I know. I'm going back to London with them. With Alec and James is where I belong now."

Max stared at him expression never changing but Q could feel the tension growing. Rosalyn came to stand next to him laying a hand gently on his arm. "Go ahead. Say what you need to say, Zaquary." she encouraged him.

"I will always be grateful for everything you've done for me. I would have never known what a family is like if it hadn't have been for you. Here will always been home for me. I hope you know that. But they... Alec and James are pack now. Alphas that I need to follow. I can't deny what calls to wolf, Max. I just can't."

"They'll get you killed. They won't protect you." Max growled standing from the table.

"Probably so, Max. Probably so. But I need to protect them, most of the time from themselves. Wolf calls, Max. Wolf recognized alpha, in this case alphas. I know it makes no sense at all to you, but the Pack Bond is there."

"It ludicrous. You're staying here." Max growled at him.

"I'm not a child anymore Max. Sometimes I think you look at me and still see an unruly teenager whose privileges you can withdraw." Q snarled back.

"You are a child. My child. It's my job to protect you as much as you believe it's theirs. I can't just hand you over to two killers just because they chose this life willingly. That in itself should tell you what kind of men they are." Max was pacing now, eyes on his son, pain and wolf apparent in his eyes.

"At some point you must acknowledge I'm an adult capable of making and standing by my own decisions. We can growl at each other all night, but that fact won't change. Rosalyn understands. Why can't you?" Q was standing too now, trying not to wince at the pain.

"What if I want to choose too, Dad? Would you be angry with me?"

Everyone turned to the newcomer, various degrees of horror apparent on their faces. Rachel stood in the kitchen door, arms crossed, glaring defiantly at her father.

"What if any of us do? We're expected to fit into Pack but we aren't wolves. Maybe Zaquary has the right idea about creating a Pack? One full of people who choose."

She crossed to Q and wrapped a gentle arm around his waist, grinning up at him. Q rolled his eyes and offered a small smile in return. He'd been absent so often he'd forgotten his little sister was now a headstrong teenager with definite ideas of her own.

"Thanks for the support kiddo, but I'm not sure that's going to sell it to Max."

"Well it should Dad. One day one of us might want to choose. Will you drive us away too?"

Max was staring at her as if she'd grown two heads. "I'm not driving him away" he spluttered. "I'm trying to keep him here! Trying to protect! And this was a grown up conversation Rachel, you were not invited to take part."

"She has a point Maxwell, if you'll forgive an old woman for saying so." Eleanor struggled to her feet to make fresh coffee. "We're lucky here. Our Pack absorbs people and makes them welcome, but none of us are here by choice initially. How strong could a Pack be created from individuals who are prepared?"

"And the pup is grown up. He's seen more difficulty in his short life than you have in all your decades and overcome it all." She squeezed both Q's and Rachel's shoulders as she passed. "You raise fine children Maxwell that turn into fine adults. Let them fly and they'll always come back to you."

"And you, young lady, will be more respectful to your father. Your privileges can still disappear, I'm sure."

Max looked around the gathered faces. Richard was nodding along with Eleanor, Rosalyn was worried but was hiding it well. Zaquary was obviously in pain but was standing awaiting Max's opinion. He sighed. "I don't agree with choosing this life, I'm sorry. You and I will discuss this further Rachel, but please leave us now." Rachel knew it wasn't the time to argue. She kissed Q's cheek and scurried from the room.

"Zaquary you always have a home here. I fear I will be as protective of every single one of my children, though I pray none stray as far or into similarly dangerous territory. Just... Be safe pup. Come home more. You are family even if you are no longer Boston Pack. I won't stand in your way but I don't have to like your choices. I will however always love you. You are my son."

Richard watched Q head back out to where Alec and James sat in silence a few feet away from each other. "I know you don't think it now Max, but you've made the right decision for the pup, letting him go." Richard watched as the pup hesitantly approached the alphas, fingertips brushed briefly with James but stayed out of each other's personal space. Alec lightly laid a finger to one of the pup's elbows as he passed but nothing more. Alpha at one end of the bench. Wolf at the other. Other alpha sitting just far enough out of reach on the ground. Their own form of closeness at the moment.

"You've had more on your mind than observing them, but I've spent some time talking with all three of them over the past few days. Watching them." Richard observed. "Ellie and I have talked about this."

"They're a different pack, Max." Eleanor commented. "The boy's changed in ways we couldn't have seen coming. And you need to remember, he may be your son but there is still a lot of Holmes in that pup."

"Watch them over the next day Max. There's an unseen feel connecting them. Something... Raw. It's the best word I can come up with." Richard continued to watch the three outside. "A level of communication that I don't understand yet. James has spoken about it."

"Zaquary is a lot stronger than you give him credit for Max." Rosalyn joined in. "You'd never know the boy wasn't alpha sometimes. He's had good mentors in you and Richard."

"Come look at them Max," Richard coaxed him to the window. "All those three have been through and who are outwardly broken, the two trained assassins. Not the pup. Wolf is the one that is holding their pack together. I don't think it's Zaquary you need to be worrying about. I think it's those other two and the control the pup has over them."

 


	49. Easier as wolf

"I want to sleep in my own bed if this is our last night here" Q said quietly. He was hugging his knees again, one of Alec's jumpers stretched over the loose trousers he had found at the back of his wardrobe. "And I need someone to check the dressings on my back. Eleanor offered, but after today... I need to be able to let you."

"Do you want us to stay with you? There will be bedrooms elsewhere-" Alpha nuzzled at wolf's torn ear reassuringly.

"Will you stay? On the sofa." Even that proximity made Q's stomach churn but this was Alec and James. Wolf needed Alphas. Q needed to get past this. "I have no right to ask."

"Of course you can ask Q. Whatever you need." Alec looked at James who was sitting silently, head cocked towards them. "James has slept as wolf every night since we came here." He checked his watch. "It's not late, but by the time we check you over and get settled... I think it may be a long night."

James entered the room first, ignoring the other two as he hurriedly stripped. Within minutes the golden wolf was curled in the corner of the room, nose on paws watching the other two move cautiously around one another. Alec approached him, hand outstretched and crouched by him. "Ok James?" The large wolf pressed his head against Alec's thigh, huffing softly. Alec smiled sadly and stood to find Q had pulled the jumper and his t-shirt off and was standing nervously in the centre of the room.

"Do you want to sit while I do this?" Alec slowly placed his hand on Q's forearm.

Jimmy loomed, tender and terrible. Q whimpered and shook his head emphatically. Wolf shuddered. Pawed at Q's insides, pushing. The golden wolf rose and trotted to his side, leaning heavily against Q's legs. Alpha's touch on arm and Alpha-mate by his side strengthened the bond. Q suppressed a sob at the sudden clarity of the memories and pushed hard against Alphas.

"It's ok Q. It's just us, Alec and James. We're here to help, keep you safe." Q nodded, forced a shield between himself and them, locking wolf down. The golden wolf snorted and licked his hand.

"Soon James, not yet." Q's voice was high and panicky. "Alec, please continue quickly before I lose my nerve."

"Tell me if you need me to stop." Alec was efficient. Any dressing that appeared clean and intact, he left undisturbed, concentrating on the two that had come unstuck. He carefully peeled them away and checked the wounds. By the time he had redressed them Q was trembling violently, his fingers buried deep in the thick fur of the wolf's neck. "All done. All good. Ok Q?" Alec passed him a clean t-shirt and pulled back the duvet. "Climb in."

The large wolf jumped onto the bed and flopped down near Q's feet. Alec threw a couple of blankets on the sofa and headed into the bathroom. He leaned his head against the closed door and sighed. One more day here, then he was coping alone with the two men he loved and all their pain.

Alec opened the bathroom door purposely making noise so he would not catch Q off guard as he came back into the bedroom. Q was curled up on his side, duvet pulled tight in clenched hands, eyes wide open. Golden wolf was curled up at the end of the bed already dozing.

"Glasses off, Q?" Alec held out a hand to him. Q obediently handed them to him. "Be more comfortable. I'll put them right here at the base of the lamp so you can find them easily." Alec laid them carefully on the bedside table and then switched the light off. Wolf whimpered needing alphas. Q tried to force wolf back.

"Thank you for staying Alec. I know this is hard."

"Whatever you need Q. We'll get through this. Try to sleep. We're both right here." Alec lay wide awake on the sofa started off into the darkness. The light from the bonfire outside dancing across the walls of the room. His partner lay at the foot of the bed on the other side of the room clad in fur inside of skin. James felt more comfortable as wolf instead of human.

His lover lay curled up in the bed forcing every emotion he could away and his wolf away also under a wall so strong that he could barely feel the wolf underneath. Alec needed Q. Wanting nothing more than to wrap the younger man up in his arms to comfort and protect him. What were they going to do when they got home. Alec needed his lover back. Alpha needed wolf. Alpha needed alpha-mate strong and whole again. Both were in pain. Broken in many ways. Alpha pushed against them both. Whimpered. Nuzzled.

Alpha-mate huffed as he curled and settled into the blankets in the bed dozing. Wolf's breathing finally evened out as he drifted to sleep also. Alpha finally restlessly dozed knowing that at least pack was close by again. A small step but in the right direction.

An hour later Alec was startled awake by a painful inhuman howl from Q and a vicious protective growl from alpha-mate.

Alec scrambled across the room, tripping on his blanket in his haste. He reached for Q only to find alpha-mate snarling inches from his face, standing protectively over the struggling man.

"Pipe down you dumb dog, I'm not going to hurt him" Alec growled. Alpha pushed at his mate, trying to reach wolf. "I need to help him."

Q thrashed in the covers trying to kick his legs free of the confining weight. Alec shushed him, dragging the heavy duvet free with one hand, placing the other on Q's chest in a soothing gesture. Q went rigid, body taut as a bowstring, and screamed. This time it was a heart wrenching human sound of terror. He batted at the Palm that rested against his sweat-soaked skin, pushing against the mattress with hands and heels, fighting to get away.

"Q, it's Alec. Stop it. For fucks sake I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm sorry, sorry! Just open your fucking eyes Q." Alec snatched his hand away, cursing himself for acting without thinking. "You're in your room at the Boston farm. You're safe. James and I are both here and we're all safe. Oh Christ Q, you're safe!"

Q's eyes flew open and stared uncomprehendingly at the man that loomed over him. Without his glasses Alec was just a terrifying blur, but wolf glared back at Alec and raced frantically for the surface. Somewhere wolf dimly registered Alphas. Alphas would protect, keep safe. Wolf howled and tried to break free of the confining body, twisting beneath the large wolf and almost toppling him from the bed. Golden Alpha allowed the distressed man to curl into a ball. Wolf whimpered. Alphas needed to protect. Q sobbed silently, hand pressed to his mouth and shoulders shaking.

"Q?" Alec crouched by the side of the bed, wanting to touch but not daring to again."Q do you know where you are?"

"Bedroom. Farm." Q gasped out. "Safe."

"Yes, I promise you, you're safe with us. We won't hurt you. May I sit on the edge of the bed?"

Q nodded once, shivering when he felt the mattress dip behind him. Alpha-mate eased down on his other side, dropping his head to the pillow close to Q's face. Tentatively Q laid his hand on the golden wolf's back and allowed wolf to feel him close.

"Wolf is easier?" Alec whispered, and again Q nodded. Silently Alec stood and stripped.

Q pressed his face into Alpha-mate's neck and tried to block the whisper of clothes being removed. Jimmy laughed inside his head, undressing slowly in front of him. Jimmy would reward him, show him how how well he was doing. How pleased he was that he didn't need to hand him over to Raoul. Yet. Q sobbed into the thick golden fur.

Shaggy brown alpha lay down behind him, the warm comforting length of his furred body leaning against Q's trembling back. He snuffled at Q's hair, disturbing the dark waves with warm huffs of breath. Alphas nuzzled at wolf, curling protectively around his human form. Gradually Q sank into a doze once more.

Twice more during the night the alphas had pressed tightly against their wolf until he had drifted back into fitful sleep trying to muffle his sobs with his face buried in their fur. At the first light of day, Q scrambled from the bed in awkward silence at the previous night’s terrors. Dressed and at the house before the two others appeared, Q was busy attempting to distract himself by helping Rosalyn cook breakfast.

“Are you sure this is what you want? I just have to ask again to satisfy myself.” Rosalyn stood next to him tending a pan full of bacon.

“I know you are worried. But, yes it is what I want. It’s what we need. For all of us to go home and attempt to make things better, “ He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “And before you even ask, yes I will come home soon. Hopefully for a nice calm visit the next time. Someone else’s turn to have all the drama happen to them. “

“Richard offered to take you to the airport. I think it is all a little too emotional for Max yet, Zaquary. You know he loves you and is just concerned.” Wolf paced sensing alphas presence. The back door opened and the other two of his pack appeared. Alec made his way directly to the coffee, but James hung back at the door until Alec lured him in holding out a cup of him also.

“Bacon is almost done. So are the eggs. Did you two sleep well?” Rosalyn handed Alec a plate full of toast to set on the table.

“As well as could be expected. “ Alec glanced over her shoulder to Q standing behind. “Alright Q? Q simply nodded.

“Flight leaves in 5 hours, Q. Think we can have a moment to talk before we head to the airport? The three of us?” Wolf whined. Alpha brushed against wolf snuffling at his ears.

“Of course. Not as if we have anything to pack. Seems like I make a lot of flights with nothing to pack lately.” Q commented. Alec could hear the anxiousness already starting to build in the younger man just speaking about the flight.

 


	50. Going home

  
They passed a couple of hours gathering their meagre belongings and saying their goodbyes. Alec was surprised to find he had more people to speak with than he might have expected after spending long restless nights around the fire waiting for news. James spent over an hour talking first with Richard and then Payton.

Q curled up in the den surrounded by his brothers and sisters. Rachel snuggled against his side. "I wish you weren't going. Will you Skype me? Every week, not just once in a blue moon."

"I'll try" he promised. "You must promise me something too. No seeking wolf! I appreciate you speaking up for me, but it's not something you should even think about. Max would never forgive me if you got one of the Pack to turn you, and he'd kill whoever was responsible."

"Not if you did it" she said seriously. "Or James, or Alec. You aren't Boston Pack so Dad will have no authority. When I'm 18-"

"No Rachel. Don't ever ask us" he said sternly. "One day you can come visit but not if you're harbouring notions of turning wolf, accidentally or otherwise. I won't have you using feminine wiles on my boyfriends to get your way either."

"Fine!" She muttered, smiling sweetly. Q had the feeling he hadn't heard the last of it.

He wandered out into the yard in search of Alec and James, stopping at the bottom of the steps when he noticed them leaning against the fence staring into the woods. Alec had his arm loosely around James' waist, and while the other man was clearly tense, he allowed Alec to hold him. Q pushed away a pang of jealousy. It was good that James could handle any amount of contact. It was progress. They both turned as he approached and wolf felt the tentative push of Alphas.

"Ok, you two?"

Alec smiled and allowed James to step away from him. "James is concerned about the flight. The confined space. I know you have your own fears. Moneypenny has made arrangements for us not to be disturbed in-flight. Everything we might need will be supplied in the passenger cabin with no service unless we request it."

Q frowned at him, not understanding. "We still need to get on a fucking plane. Richard will arrange the usual medication for me."

"Of course, Eleanor has offered James something to make him more comfortable too. Keeping the cabin private gives us a chance to go wolf if that would help?"

"It helped on the way here." Q said, hugging himself. Thoughts of the plane were bad enough, but the reasons he was fleeing threatened to engulf him.

"Focus Q. Richard will be ready in half an hour to drive us to the airport. If you can hold it together until we've taken off we have the freedom of the cabin. Think about it. I think it would help James." He smiled at his partner, reached out his hand. James squeezed his fingertips and let his hands fall, suddenly appearing lost.

"James?" Q stepped into his personal space, the first time he had dared move so close to either of his Alphas voluntarily. James watched him warily, head high, muscles tensed. His bright blue eyes had trouble settling on his lover. "James..." Q brushed his fingertips lightly over James' elbow. "I need your help too." Wolf protects Alpha. Pack protects all. "Let's go home."

One last goodbye to everyone and they headed to the airport. James rode in the front with Richard quietly talking. Alec and Q rode on the back. Q sat on the far side of the seat pressed against the door, face to the glass. Every once in awhile a quiet whimper would escape from him. Wolf paced and whined. Alpha brushed against him and huffed at his ears. Q managed to reach a across the back seat to brush his fingertips against Alec's but never turned his gaze from out the window. He forced himself to try to be strong to be present for his alphas. Jimmy whispered in his ear what a good boy he was being.

They reached the part of the airport that housed the private charter flights, a journey that seemed to take an eternity for Q. Richard pulled up in the designated parking area where all three of his passengers hesitated to get out of the car. Wolf whined. Alpha-mate whined. Alpha huffed at both of them. Richard finally got out and came around to Q's door.

"Come on, son. It will be fine. You've managed before." Richard slowly drew Q out of the backseat of the car. "Wanted a moment with you anyway before you took off. I wanted to tell you how proud Ellie and I are of you. What you did for your pack here, well not many would do or understand. You take care of them, son. They both care about you and need you to be there for them. Just give it some time. Things will heal." Richard wanted to pull the young man into a hug before they departed but knew it wouldn't settle well. "You take care and keep in touch better this time."

"Yes Sir. I'll try." Q tried to offer Richard a smile but the thought of the flight was pushing at him.

"Well you know, I may just talk Ellie into an adventure some day and you never know we may just come visit you three some day. Now go, son. Come back home when you can."

Richard moved back to where James and Alec stood quietly waiting for the conversation to end. "Take care of him. That boy will do anything to make your pack work without any thought about himself. So it's your job to watch out for him. Alright? Be the alphas he needs and wolf will never fail you." Richard shook Alec's hand and then reached for James'. James hesitated but finally briefly shook Richard's hand. "You know how to contact me, James. You call when you need."

"Time to go, Q" Alec called to him. Q whined openly. Wolf paced and whimpered. Wolf visible in his eyes. James whined. Fur rippled just underneath the skin. "We can do this. Just get on me the flight and we'll be fine." Alec hand brushed against James' shoulder briefly and reached the other out to Q. Q let Alec's finger brush over the back of his hand as they headed to their plane. Home. They were going home. Wolf needed alphas. Alphas need wolf.

This was going to be a torturous flight. "Fucking hell," Alec thought. If they got through their flight without either one of them tearing the flight apart as wolf it would be a miracle.

"Just use the intercom to contact us should you require anything sir. We'll give you a call thirty minutes before we land."

Alec smiled and nodded ushering the smiling woman through the door and emitting an audible sigh once the lock clicked behind her.

James was already pacing the small cabin. He had unfastened his belt and jumped out of his seat the moment it was safe to do so. Either the medication Eleanor had given him didn't work or, more likely, he hadn't bothered to take it.

Q was still strapped in his seat, eyes tightly shut and fingers clamped so hard on the arms his knuckles were white. He muttered rapidly under his breath.

"Ok Q? We're alone now so I'm going to let you out." Alec freed the seat belt trying not to touch Q unnecessarily. As soon as he moved away Q sagged in the seat.

"Oh god, I can't do this. James for fucks sake quiet your wolf or let him out. You're going to pull me by force in a minute." Q growled.

James was already tugging at his clothes. In his haste he fumbled with the buttons, eventually yanking at the shirt until the last few pinged off and rattled like hail stones onto the table. "I'm sorry" he said gruffly "I just can't stand being caged..." Bile burned his throat, washed away by the long swallow of water from the bottle on the table. James drained it and tossed the empty plastic into the bin.

"No, sorry, it's me" Q looked contrite, but still severely uncomfortable "I should remember..."

James turned his back on him and finished undressing. "It's fine. I'll get over it. Always do eventually." He dropped to all fours and golden fur flowed swiftly down the length of his back. Jimmy's forced partial changes had done that for him at least, made his change one of the fastest Q had ever seen. Seconds later the tension in the room dropped and the golden wolf padded over to Q.

Q tugged on one large furred ear. Touching wolf was easier. Contact with Alphas was calming. Alec watched the pair sadly from across the way, sipping frequently from a generous tumbler of vodka. The two shared knowledge and pain. Had a level of understanding he couldn't reach. Alec wanted to know but was afraid to ask.

"Can I get you anything?" Q shook his head. Not so long ago he would have folded himself into Alec's lap and let Alec distract him. Now... Alec nodded at his partner, leaning heavily against Q's legs. "If you find it more comfortable, you can wolf out too. I have a bottle to keep me company."

Q gave him an odd look. "No, my medication is kicking in. I'm good for a short while. Sleepy. I want to keep you company." James didn't need more than Q's brief touches as wolf, but Alec was suffering, Q could feel it. Excluded, but trying to hide the hurt he was feeling. Wolf needed both Alphas. Q worried Alec was slipping away. Q's eyes were heavy though, and possible solutions to his problem were floating away as the numb temporarily smothered his fears.

Alpha snuffled at wolf's torn ear, standing guard. Alpha-mate was watchful too. "Sleep Q."

 


	51. What's happened haunts

They had barely set foot back in the flat before Tanner was calling that M insisted that Q report in to her personally.  A shower, change of clothing and he was reluctantly off in a MI6 car that Tanner had sent.  His mind was far from the badgering that he knew M was going to unleash on him wanting details of what he had found out that he was not ready to openly speak with her about.  And always at the forefront of his thoughts were his alphas that he was leaving at the flat to fend for themselves in the awkward state they both were in.  

James paced the kitchen. A few feet away Alec was on his mobile with Eve.  "It's been seven fucking hours Eve!  What the fuck is going on?  Can you fucking stop James!  Making me crazy." As he half listening to Moneypenny babble at him on the other end of the conversation. "Alright.  Understood.  Bastards better not think they are going to keep him there.  Just let me know when the car leaves so we can keep a watch for him." 

"And?" James stopped pacing for a moment needing confirmation about Q.  James had paced most of the day.  Alec had managed to calm him at times and it helped for him to be able spend time as wolf inside the flat.  however, both of them needed wolf nearby not off on the other side of the city.  

"Moneypenny said Q and M had an over the top fight this morning.  Went on forever.  Next thing she knew, he was being carted off the medical and psyche for evaluation.  Said she would call or text when she knew more." 

"Fucking bastards!" James began to pace again. 

"Christ James!  Give it a fucking rest!" 

"I..." James stopped and stared at Alec beginning to say something but didn't know how to continue.

"Sorry... I.. Bloody sorry." Alec muttered at him scrubbing a hand over his face.  "Just worried.  He's been gone too long."  A few minutes later a text message pinged on Alec's mobile from Eve telling him that Q was on his way back to the flat in via a MI6 car and nothing more.  Alec checked the time and knew approximately how long the trip would take.  Both he and James were waiting impatiently at the door when Q finally stormed in. 

Slamming the front door behind him, messenger bag went flying against the sofa, Q ignored the his two alphas as he snarled and striped his clothing off until he was just in his trousers and heading towards the expensive vodka stash that Alec kept in the flat.  When he turned around for the cupboards, bottle in hand, Alec and James standing right behind him. 

"Q?  What happened?" Alec cautiously asked trying to give him some space but wanting desperately to reach out and pull the younger man tightly into his arms.  Wolf snarled.  Alpha pushed but wolf nipped at him.  Alpha-mate whined.  

"Fucking Bloody Bitch!  Do her dirty work for her. Things that she would never have access to otherwise.  Pull her bloody arse out of the fire over losing a Double O agent and what do she do to me?!  Fucking sends me to Medical because I talked back and wouldn't hand over every bit of information I’ve uncovered, which is none of her fucking business to begin with!" Q took a huge gulp from the bottle not even bothering with the glass.  "And of course since I obviously blinked at the wrong time or held my breath just a little too long before answered one of their stupid fucking questions, I'm been put on leave.  Grounded like a toddler to sit in the corner until I get my fucking shite together and can pass to their fucking standards. R is in temporarily in charge until further notice.  Until the Quartermaster doesn't jump at every shadow or hear voices in his head taunting him.  Bloody fucking bastards!" 

"Q, slow down.  We know M is a fucking bitch, it's why she's good at what she does, loathe as I am to admit it, but she can't just force you onto medical leave without a good reason.  Not just for withholding information.  What the hell are you talking about, voices?  What voices?"

Q froze, bottle halfway to his lips, and glanced fearfully at James.  The older man had paled and backed off to the open plan area beyond the kitchen leaving Alec standing between Q and freedom.  Wolf growled, cornered.  Alpha stood his ground.  "What fucking voices?  Let me help."

"How? How can you help?  How can you wipe that bastard out of my head Alec?  Because every time you touch me, or look at me, or step within six feet of me, it's him I hear and feel and see!  And I don't want that Alec.  I want that fucking bastard gone from my memories, but every time I close my eyes he's there.  When I sleep, when I touch a computer keyboard, when I hear a scream..."  Q screwed his eyes shut, hearing the echo of James screams, feeling Jimmy's hands exploring him intimately.  Ruining him...

Tears streaked Q's cheeks without him noticing.  He swigged from the bottle of vodka and ranted.  Ranted and drank. His hands shook so hard he had trouble drinking without the chilled liquid spilling from his lips over his chin.  Wolf snarled at Alpha.  Snapped at him when he dared to come close.  Alpha-mate cowered in the background, ears flat to his head, while wolf attacked.

"I should have killed him Alec.  I want to kill him, because until that bastard is dead he is going to haunt me. I dealt with the other one.  I killed Silva for what he did to James, tore the bastard into meat, but it wasn't enough.  Do you understand Alec?  How could you?  It will never be enough.  James still feels him.  The bastard is DEAD Alec and we still can't rid ourselves of his  memory."  Q was openly sobbing, pacing the narrow distance that Alec had left him, gesturing with the vodka bottle.  "If he was dead I would have passed their tests,  I could live with the memory of destroying that fucker.  I would have no remorse. None at all.  I hate that bastard for what he has done to us."  Wolf reached out past Alpha to Alpha-mate.  Wolf huffed angrily at the empty air and then gently licked at a healing wound on alpha-mate's shoulder.

"Q, I'm not him.  Whoever the evil bastard is, you have to remember that I am not like that.  I would never hurt either of you.  I just want... Need... to be able to hold you.  Both of you."

James skulked around Alec, edging along the kitchen units like a shadow.  Alpha-mate was drawn to wolf.  Needed to protect.  James trembled, fighting his memories and his hurt.  When he reached a place within a few feet of Q he reached out his hand, whimpering when Q took it.

"We don't want to be like this.  We want our relationship back Alec.  We want to touch and kiss and fuck without sadistic ghosts hanging over us.  We want to remember how it feels to lie underneath you, be taken apart by you without some sick wanker taunting us.  But yes, that fills our head, makes us jump at shadows."

Alec stepped into Q's personal space but still didn't touch him.  James strained at the length of Q's arm.  "Do you trust me Q? James?  I want you back.  I don't want anyone having power over us as a pack, or us as lovers.  No one has the right to take this from us.  No one."

Q glared at him, fingers coiled tightly around James hand, tugging him closer to his side.  "No one" he echoed. He took a long swallow from the vodka bottle and slammed it onto the worktop beside him.  Stepped up and seized Alec's head, wrapping one surprisingly strong slim hand around the nape of his neck, and mashing his lips against the older man's. 

Jimmy was there, soft wet lips moving over his unresponsive mouth.  Q snarled, forcing him away with the push of his tongue between Alec's open lips, pull of his fingers against Alec's neck.  Wolf snarled, circling Alpha.  Alpha-mate crowded at his back.  Wolf fell onto his back between the two dominant wolves, baring his throat and belly.  Alphas pressed closer, sniffing, setting their teeth on the vulnerable soft parts of their wolf, claiming him as theirs.  

Q kissed Alec, nipping and biting at his lower lip, fighting for dominance in the kiss.  Alpha surrounded wolf, strong and sure, nipping at the little upstart that dared to take control.  Q was aware of James at his back, clinging around his waist, pressed tight against his body.  Alpha-mate asserted himself, dominant over the small black furred body.  Protector of pack.  James suckled at Q's neck, breathing in the heady scent of wolf.  His wolf. Their wolf.  James was hard against his arse, Alec pressed in a ridge against his hip.  His own cock nestled in his pants, heavy and full.  No one else had a place in this.  No one should take this from them.

Q turned on the memory of Jimmy. Q was wolf. Strong, savage, and angry. Loved and protected.  Pack. Head low, he growled at the phantom man that haunted his sleeping dreams and waking nightmares.  He would heal and one day their pack would tear that man apart...

He felt James pull away from him, the sound of tearing fabric the first indication that James had lost control of his change completely.  Alec stepped back, eyes full wolf, head cocked questioningly at Q who had no answer to give.  Wolf dominated him, making clarity of thought impossible.  He had barely enough presence left to strip before black fur rippled over his skin and he flopped panting next to the golden wolf.  Brown shaggy Alpha joined them soon after, grooming first wolf then alpha-mate. and then curling up to snooze.  Wolves cared not for the issues of men, but they would kill any wolf encroaching on their territory.  All three knew the smell of Jimmy.  All three knew on their next encounter, they intended him to die.


	52. Pack a Bag

Q paced the kitchen feeling the raging of his alphas even before they had reached the flat and the front door flew open.     
  
"I just can't walk away and play dead like you seem to do all the time, James!" Alphas circled each other growling. Wolf cowered and whimpered.    
  
"Pack a bag, Q!" James snarled as he stalked into the flat in one breath and then was snarled at Alec in the next.  "What's she going to do, Alec?  Fire us?"   
  
"What the fuck happen?" Q looked desperately to James and then Alec trying to get an answer out of either one of them.    
  
"So what if she does, Alec!  What do we lose.  Absolutely fucking nothing!  Why the fuck are you not packing a bag, Q?"  Q watched the two alpha bicker back and forth.  Shaggy brown wolf circled golden wolf both snarling at the other. James words were angered but laced with panic. And it was the most words either of them had heard out of James since he disappeared during the explosion.  "You and I both know we have enough funds stashed in various countries that we could survive quite well for a long time.  And I'm sure our little hacker has funds set aside somewhere also." He pointed a finger at Q. "And besides that he's a bloody fucking Holmes!" James stormed off upset and could be heard banging drawer and cupboards.    
  
"What the fuck happened, Alec?"  Alec had accompanied James that day to MI6 for his first debrief and Medical since he had been released by Jimmy.  Alec had spent the entire time there pushing alpha at alpha- mate just to keep James from changing into his fur in the middle of M's office or worse medical.     
  
"He growled at M.  Literally. He refused to let Medical draw blood which immediately made them suspicious.  Then he wouldn't let them touch him at all.  And of course Psyche was a totally fucking fiasco.  You can only imagine. So guess who else is on indefinite medical leave and has now decided that we are going to run away fucking somewhere," Alec waved his hands in the air gesturing in utter frustration. "and pout like toddlers who have been scolded."   
  
"Where does he think we are going?"  Q cringed as he heard a door slam upstairs.    
  
"Who the fuck knows!  Someplace he has decided the three of us need to be for some fucking reason."  Alpha huffed, pushing at wolf.     
  
James stomped back down the stairs throwing empty travel bags at Alec.  "Clothes!  Nothing fancy. Outdoors. Weapons."   Blonde fur rippled and raged just beneath his skin threatened to burst forth.  Wolf cringed caught between both alphas. 

  
"James?" Q tentatively asked "What's going through your head?'  Where do you think we are going?"   
  
"Why are you not packing?" Wolf cringed. Alpha-mate demanded.  "You heard me. Clothes. Outdoors. You'll want warm things.  Go!" Wolf whimpered.  Alpha moved in closer standing guard over wolf watching pack mate.     
  
James had pulled out his mobile and making a call.  "It's James.  I'm coming to stay for awhile.  There will be company with me also."  James paused to listen to whoever was on the other end of the call.  "You don't need to go out of your way for us.  I just wanted to not catch you by surprise.  Should be there sometime in the morning.... Alright. Of course we'll be safe."   
  
Alec and Q carried in an unspoken conversation between themselves listening to James speak and trying to guess who he was talking with as James ended his call.    "Well... I don't see bags being pack."   
  
"James, let's just stop here for a moment and regroup.  Just where  do you fucking think we are going?"  Alec tried to calm his partner and get a grasp as to what was happening.    
  
"Do you trust me, Alec?  Q?"   
  
"What kind of a bloody question is that to ask, James? You know the answer to that."   
  
"Of course we do, James." Q added reaching out a hand to him.  Wolf nuzzled against blonde alpha wolf.    


"Then why aren't you packing?  We've a long drive tonight.  Out the door within the hour!"   
  
Q woke in the back seat of the Range Rover, tired, aching and hungry.  He had lost his desire to pout about it three hours earlier, the last time had roused himself from sleep enough to grouse, when both alphas turned on him, snarling about there being no room for home comforts in the field.  This wasn't 'the field' however.  This was either 'getting some perspective away from the interfering wankers at MI6' or it was 'running away', depending which of them was yelling at the time.  Q kept his head down and sided with neither.   
  
Civilisation seemed to have disappeared while he slept.  The road ribboned ahead through a dreary brown and green landscape that hadn't yet managed to rise to spectacular scenery.  Scotland somewhere, Q surmised, by the length of the drive and the rain.  He cracked the window open and breathed in.  Wolf's ears pricked, nose twitching at the new intriguing scents.  He wanted to run, explore.  Q pushed him away.   
  
"At the risk of getting my head bitten off again, do we have much further to go? Only I really need to pee."   
  
Alec glanced at him in the rear view mirror.  James was asleep beside him, head resting awkwardly against the side window.  "Another couple of hours, maybe less. I could do with a break. Feel free to volunteer to drive after."   
  
Alec found a spot to pull over that looked firm enough to take the weight of the car without them sinking.  He had barely rolled to a halt when Q jumped from the car and scrambled down the bank to take a piss.   
  
"Bit desperate there" Alec chuckled as Q struggled back up to the road.   
  
"Didn't want to risk attracting the ire of Sleeping Beauty there. Where the fuck are we going?  And what's his problem anyway? We all knew he wasn't fit to be sent out, so why the extreme hissy fit?"   
  
Q leaned against the tailgate of the car beside Alec and allowed his fingertips to brush the back of Alec's hand.  Their brief moment of closeness hadn't been repeated, and in the last couple of days they had returned to moving around one another in a polite dance while human.  Wolf nudged Alpha, wanting to play.  Alec laughed softly.  "The city wolf likes this wasteland?"   
  
Q grinned at him.  "Seems to.  Curious anyway."   
  
"Me too." Alec stared back the way they had come.  "I think we're travelling into James' past Q, and it makes me worry.  With all the upheaval, I'm not sure this is the best place for him.  He needs to talk it out, not bury it in some dusty family vault with the rest of his ghosts."   
  
"It's not easy to talk about Alec.  I should know."   
  
"Shit.  I know.  I'm sorry.  I wish you would trust me, both of you."   
  
Q turned and briefly brushed his jaw with one hand.  "We do, with our lives.  But sharing what happened to us... It will change things.  I think we're both scared that it will be insurmountable.  I know I am."  He gave a brief smile and held out his hand.  "Keys.  Maybe this place will help if we ever fucking get there."

Q felt like he had driven for hours.  Alec dozed in the back seat and James still dozed in the front.  It was a good way to avoid the thoughts that churned on all of them, he supposed.   Wolf curled with sleeping alphas, watching and keeping guard.  Wolf protected alphas.  The longer he had driven the more he had become lost in his thoughts trying to decide what would make the distance that he feared would take a toll on his closeness to Alec.  The only conclusion that he had come to was that he would have to force himself, both mentally and physically to deal with it.  Push himself into contact and try to bury it all, otherwise it would consume him.  The possibility of losing of Alec terrified him.

Driving up the M74 in the predawn hours with the sun just emerging had fascinated him though.   Watching the bleak landscape move by was such a change from being in the heart of London where there was never a moment that the city was silent.   Q gently reached over and shook James carefully hoping not to startle him too much.  “James!  James!  I’m coming up on the outer edges of Glasgow and I don’t know what direction to go, what road to take.” 

James stirred and so did Alec in the back seat.   “Do you want me to drive?”  James murmured. 

“No, I’m fine driving.  It’s entertaining me.  I just don’t know where I am going.”

“Take the M8 to M898 to A82.”  James muttered at him half asleep still.  “When you come up upon Loch Tulla, wake me.” He added yawning and laying his head back against the window.  “No, wake me when you are passing between Loch Ba and Lochan na h-Achlaise.   That will be soon enough.  I’ll take over then.”

Q could feel Alec lean up behind in from the backseat.  There was a faint brush of fingers on his shoulder but nothing more.   “Alright Q?  Don’t want me to drive?”

“No.  It helps keep the demons away in my head some, focusing on the road.” Q sighed.  He knew Alec was trying to be patient with him, but still worried about how long that could last.    
  
Q leaned forward in his seat staring eagerly at the imposing house in the valley.  As they swept past the impressive stag above the Skyfall name his nose twitched.  The rain had finally stopped and the tantalising new scents of wet earth, heather and bracken drifted into the car.  Wolf strained to escape and explore.  Q whined.   
  
"I swear if you had your way you'd be travelling with your head out the window and your tongue flapping in the breeze" Alec chuckled.  Even so, he leaned forward to get a better look at the house that James had curtly told them had been his childhood home.  "Tell me we have mod cons like running water and electricity at least."   
  
Q looked horrified. "I'll live without water but I need electricity to survive."     
  
James gave him a black look.  "We crept out of the Dark Ages a few years ago.  No central heating though.  Hence my insistence on warm clothing.  Gets colder inside than out sometimes."  He steered the Range Rover down the narrow drive and pulled around to the kitchen door.    
  
"You made good time" a robust bearded man stuck his head out of the door.  James grinned, shook hands and followed the man inside without a backward glance.   
  
"Relative?" Q asked.  He knew from James file he had none.   
  
Alec shrugged and stepped out of the car, stretching, eyes already assessing his surroundings for potential threats.  Unless there were any hardy stinging nettles, the place seemed largely benign.  "Housekeeper maybe? Someone must keep an eye on the pile.  James said the building is sound."   
  
The kitchen was actually warm.  Q tugged off his jacket and hung it on a peg by the door, gravitating to the comforting heat of the range that banged and rattled in the corner.  An ancient kettle with a whistle was just coming to the boil on one of the burners.   
  
"You'll want to take that off" a gruff voice said from the hallway.  "Tea Bags, instant coffee, fresh milk in the box on the table.  Veg in there, meat in the fridge.  It's more reliable than it looks, just make sure to slam the door."  He turned to Alec, keen eyes taking in his bearing, physique, awareness.  "Huh.  Another one," he muttered.  "Kincade, gamekeeper.  And whatever else young James requires of me, within reason."   
  
"Alec Trevelyan."  His smile was wary.  "Work colleague of James'."   
  
Kincade barked a laugh and addressed Q, who was trying to remove the kettle without burning his fingers.  "Aye.  And are you a 'work colleague' too?  I might live in the middle of nowhere but I have eyes."  Q and Alec exchanged a look.   
  
"Leave them alone you auld bugger." James smiled.  "As it happens we do work for the same company.  The young one is Q, and the blond is-"   
  
"Alec, aye.  I can remember a name for two minutes.  Bottles are stocked.  Proper food delivery will arrive in later this afternoon.  You know where I am if you need me."  He shuffled towards the door, slapping a worn cap on his balding head.   
  
"Kincade, wait.  There's something I need to tell you."   
  
The old man's eyes twinkled.  He leaned on the door, arms crossed, beard twitching.  "Go on then."   
  
James took a deep breath, glanced at the other two men.  "I'm going to reintroduce wolves to Skyfall."   
  
Q gasped and Alec took a step towards his partner.  "James, what the fuck..?"   
  
Kincade's eyebrows dipped in confusion.  "Not what I was expecting.  Wolves? Where did that foolish idea come from?  You'll never get that past the farming community, never mind any further.  Wait, is this the business you're in now?"   
  
James shook his head and stepped out of the room.  A minute later he reappeared in the kitchen naked.    
  
"What the fuck are you doing James? Alec, stop him!" Q hissed, tea forgotten.  Wolf growled at Alphas.   
  
"It's necessary" James said.  Turning to Kincade who simply seemed bemused.  "We don't plan on asking permission old man."   
  
Kincade stared at the large yellow beast that materialised where a man had been moments before.

“Well now, all your broodiness like a lovesick teenager when you were here before makes sense.”  Kincade just shook his head at the large yellow wolf standing in front of him where James had just stood.  “Heard tales of such things when I was a lad listening to my Grandda and his friends spinning tales.  Always thought that they were drunken tales of the Fae.” 

James suddenly morphed back into his skin standing completely naked in the kitchen again.   “James…” Q questioned.

“He needed to know Q.  Can’t have the auld man taking pot shots at us.” James smirked at him heading back in the other room to at least grab his trousers.

“So when you are saying us, these other two?” Kincade nodded at Alec and Q questioning.

“Yes.  Both of them are too. You need to show him. Alec?  Q? So he knows what you look like. ”  

“The things you don’t know about this bloody world.  And I thought I had seen them all.”  Kincade glanced from James to the other two.  “You’ll need to be careful of the farming community and stay on your own land for god’s sake.  Have chores to do.  We’ll talk more about this later, James.“

“James!” Q began to protest as Kincade closer the door behind him.   “What the fuck were you doing?  We just can’t be telling everyone about wolf.”  Q shook his head in disbelief and in his head plotting how he could steal the keys to the Range Rover and head back to London. Could he talk Alec into coming with him or would he stay with his partner?  James was going to get them all killed in some desolate place in the middle of nowhere in bloody fucking Scotland.

"Kincade isn't just anyone. He'll do a great deal to protect us from prying eyes. When the neighbours realise the house is occupied they'll get nosy, but he'll put the word out visitors aren't welcome."   
  
"And that will stop them will it? An old man says 'no cold callers' and we're supposed to feel safe enough to wolf out?" Alec challenged him. Alpha and Alpha-mate circled.  Wolf cowered in the corner out of the way.   
  
"He roams Skyfall land at all hours, and is an expert tracker. When deer start turning up dead he'd be on to us. I'd rather not spend an evening picking shot out of your arse. I trust him. You should too." James turned away, deliberately showing Alec his back. Alpha growled but backed down for the moment.   
  
"Q, tea please. We'll eat then we'll walk the boundary this afternoon so your wolves understand the limit of our land. Should only take about four hours. Stray beyond the boundary, you're in your own. Go after the sheep, again, you're on your own. Deer on our land are fair game along with any other live food."   
  
"Do we get a tour of the house so we don't get lost?" Q mumbled, familiarising himself with the kitchen by default as he searched for mugs.   
  
James looked uncomfortable. "Most of the house is still packed up but there's one usable bedroom and bathroom upstairs from when I was here a few months back. You two are welcome to share. I'll sleep down here by the fire."

“No.”  Q protested.  Wolf snarling at alphas.  I am assuming you brought us here to heal.  To try to sort ourselves so we can function again.  We managed to be in the same room back in Boston, we can do it here even if we aren’t in the same bed.”  Q glared at James daring him to argue with him about it.  “Either we are all upstairs or we are all downstairs by the fire.  We aren’t going to start off out in here in the middle of nowhere taking a step backwards.”

“The little shite has a point, James.” Alec shrugged his shoulders.   Even if we all have to sleep as wolf, we should at least try.”

“We’ll talk about it later.” James pulled the rest of his clothes on and headed outside to the Range Rover.

“Suppose I pushed too hard.” Q turned his back on Alec and began fidgeting with the tea.  “You would think by now I would have learned to not just let everything I think fall out of my mouth.”

“He’ll come around eventually, Q.  I’ve never seen James not bounce back from something.  Might just take a little longer this time.”

“Why did he bring us here, Alec?  What’s the real reason?” Q stood staring into his tea that he had probably stirred for the 500 th time. 

Alec gestured at the landscape visible through the window. "Maybe he sees all this wilderness as therapeutic. Sounds like he's used it as a bolt hole in the past."    
  
He leaned next to Q so he could catch the younger man's eyes.  "I've never known James to take medical leave well but normally he slams around the flat for a few weeks swearing at M, Tanner and whoever the hell else he believes is at fault.  We fuck it out, he files his issues away and somehow convinces the docs that he's medically fit to resume duty.  He's played dead a few times. But this is new."   
  
"This?"   
  
"Running. Threatening to, anyway. Dragging me along with him. Talking plans for not going back. Checking out where his funds are, how easily accessible."   
  
"We're going back to London though right? We're not actually fleeing? Fucking hell Alec..."   
  
Alec rubbed Q's shoulder lightly. "No, you're on leave at least. Me, I suppose officially I'm AWOL but I don't think M will care right now."   
  
Q forced himself to lean into Alec's touch instead of flinching away. "Maybe this is his Boston, Alec? Reintroducing Wolves. What if he means us to stay?"

Q picked up his cup of tea and stared down into it having to force down a tremble and the faint echo of Jimmy that was flitting through his head. He made himself stayed with Alec's hand against his shoulder instead of the panic that churned inside.  Wolf whimpered.  Alpha pushed against him.  "What happens when my leave is up, I'm supposed to go back to work and James has different plans for all of us.  The only reason I'm not in prison is that M thought I would be useful to her.  If she doesn't hunt me down, Mycroft would." And in his head he was telling himself that some day, when he least expected it, Jimmy would come looking for him again too.    
  
"That won't happen Q.  I'll protect you.  I won't let either of them hurt you."  Alec gently brushed the hair that fell over Q's hair away, tucking it behind his torn ear as best he could.  Alpha huffed and leaned against wolf snuffling at his ears.  James appeared at the carrying some of their bags.  "Guess it's time to unload our gear, Quartermaster, for Mission out in the middle of nowhere." Alec smirked at him as he leaned away from the counter.    
  
Q followed Alec and James back out to the Range Rover.  "James, Can I even get any kind of network signal out here?"   
  
"On leave, Q.  No need for signal. No work."  James simply stated heading back to the house with another load of gear.     
  
"Fuck... Fucking doomed. Die of boredom on a Scottish moor." Q moaned just loud enough for Alec to hear as he grabbed the last of their gear out of the back of the Range Rover.    
  
"It will be fine, Q.  Let's settle in. Try to figure out what is churning in James' head and we'll find you net access."  Alec chuckled.     
  
"Unpack. Change your clothes for suitable hiking around the place."  James called back at them.  Alpha- mate snarled at pack lagging behind him.   Wolf whined at alpha's demand. 

"Changed my mind, Q. You were right.  We are fucking doomed."     


Q sat on a step at the bottom of a large winding wooden staircase lacing up a pair of work boots when Alec came back down the stairs from unpacking and changing.

"Didn't know you have any sort of boot like that Q." Alec stood over him a stair above him.  Q flinched and tried to hide the reaction immediately. Jimmy loomed over him as he knelt in the floor. Praising his work. He would reward him for it.  Alec quickly came down the step and sat down with him keeping some distance between them.  "It's okay Q.  It's just us here.  No one is here to hurt you." He tried to reassure him. "Well just us and Kincade, I suppose." Alec chuckled at him trying to lighten the mood. 

"Boots. Lived on a farm. Remember." Q quickly tried to change the subject pushing Jimmy as far away as he could so his voice was just barely a whispering echo.  

"And besides, who's fucking hoodie is that?" Alec stared at him just getting a good look at what Q was wearing. 

"Gabe's" he giggled. "Left it.  Was fair game after that.  Maybe I'll wear it to work some day just to see M turn all red in the face being all pissy."  James appeared at the kitchen door. Q nodded in James' direction. "I think our tour guide has arrived.    
  



	53. Wilderness Called SKyfall

It was less of a Sunday stroll, more of a route march, but once they were on the tops Q started to enjoy himself. Wolf was playful, nipping at alphas, trying to get their attention. Alec laughed, but James growled.  
  
"This is serious Q. Kincade isn't the only one around here with a shotgun."   
  
James pointed out features of the landscape that marked his boundary, striding over ground he obviously knew like the back of his hand. Alec walked easily beside him, asking questions that James answered in short gruff comments.   
  
Most of their trek so far had been uphill, burning in Q's calves and  thighs, so he was glad when they started a long descent into a neighbouring shallow valley. Forestland covered the wide bowl reaching halfway up the hillside. A large herd of red deer grazed by the edge of the treeline.   
  
"Are they yours?"   
  
"Technically wild. Kincade manages them to keep the land healthy but he's getting on. Needs help."   
  
"And you think that's what we're going to do?" Alec asked doubtfully.   
  
James shrugged. "Freedom. Open space. Hunting. Food. We're natural predators."   
  
"We're fucking agents, and the bloody Quartermaster of MI6!  We don't get to run away and play puppy. Queen and Country James, with no real expectation we'll retire." Alec pulled his woollen hat off and ruffled his hand through his hair, scowling at his partner in frustration.   
  
"For how much longer, Alec?"  James turned and stalked away, leaving Alec staring after him worriedly.   
  
Q forced himself to move next to Alec and slipped his hand into his. "It'll be fine. We'll sort him out."  Alec nodded and followed, resisting when Q tried to take his hand back.

James traipsed off ahead of them with Alec and Q followed a distance behind him.  Far enough that they can talk quietly.   They walk silently for a ways, Alec tightly gripping Q's hand.  Wolf whimpered and wandered along with alpha.  Q repeatedly tells himself, with the feel on skin to skin, this is Alec.  Alec's hand.    
  
"Is this where he was when he didn't come directly back from his mission?  Hiding here?"  Q asked watching James up ahead of them.   
  
"I think so." Alec sighed.  "From listening to him and Kincade talk, I got the feeling that they had seen each other recently."   
  
"Alec?  He... James... What did he mean by 'for how long'.  Is he really thinking about leaving?" Q stopped in his tracks, breeze blowing around them, Alec refusing to let go of his hand.    "He just can't... We need to talk about this."   
  
"Maybe this evening we can get him to talk about it.  He seems to have something already playing out in his head because from what he has openly commented he has thought through the terrain for wolf's needs."  Wolf whimpered.  Alpha snuffled at the fur of his neck scenting, calming.     
  
Q stood looking at his feet still at times not being able to my that last move to eye contact with Alec. "Wolf follows Alpha, Alec.  Wolf follows pack and needs pack.  Whatever you decide with James.  But we need a plan."   
  
"Are you two coming?"  James called from up ahead.   
  
A fire burned strongly in the kitchen and the range gave off a fair amount of heat too making the room quite stuffy. Alec leaned in the doorway smoking, letting each exhalation stream out into the darkness.  "So, you're saying you want to establish our pack up here?"   
  
James refilled his glass and rocked back in the kitchen chair, staring moodily into the fire.  "Yes. Long term goal. Problems?"   
  
"Aside from it being in the middle of fucking nowhere and being as far from London as we could possibly be without hitting sea?  Q?"   
  
Q nibbled at his thumbnail looking between Alphas.  Wolf whined at the building tension. Panic was rising, but he squashed it, trying to think through James proposal rationally and give it due consideration.  "What you said" he uttered finally.  "I just got promoted, just establishing my team. Really starting to feel I'm getting the recognition I earned."   
  
"So your objections are about you? Fuck the pack, as long as Q is ok?"   
  
Alec stood straighter. Alpha growled at Alpha-mate. "Careful James. Is this not all about you?  Why the fuck would we voluntarily commit to a life in a rain drenched swamp hunting deer? I'm not ready to rot yet James. Q is just a kid."   
  
"Fuck off!"   
  
"You know what I mean.  We're city people. Our home is London. Our work is there. Our friends are there."   
  
"Our work is anywhere in the world they choose to send us. Who cares where we live between times. Q's work is largely in the fucking ether. He could work from here too.  We don't have friends."   
  
Q paced. Wolf matching his stride.  "I have friends" he muttered.  "I don't want to be without Gabe, and what about Evie?  Alec, don't bloody make me..."   
  
Alpha stood in Wolf's path to halt his pacing. "Stop Q. We need a lot more information before we get to that point. Calm." He pulled a chair out and gestured for Q to sit before following suit. Two filled glasses appeared in front of them.  "I think you better explain in words of more than one syllable James, exactly what the hell you're planning."

The three of them sat and talked in the kitchen for hours between refilling glasses, emptying bottles and snacking on whatever they could find hidden in the kitchen.  Alec had to constantly prod James to be more verbal in what he was thinking.   They had talked so long that they had completely forgotten about the earlier argument as to who was sleeping where.  At one point Q had even laid his head down on the kitchen table and whined about not being able to keep everything straight and they needed a whiteboard to make notes on.

Alec and James fought back and forth about minuscule details. Both made valid points and both were utterly ridiculous about other things.

Q at one point had made a point that pissed James off again to responding once more that as long as it didn’t interfere in wolf’s life.  At this point in the evening, all filters had disappeared from Q’s mouth and out poured a comment about if that was the case wolf would not have…. Which he didn’t finish but quickly jumped up from the table and left the room.

“Fuck you James!  This is not just your life.  If you had bothered to really be listening to him, you’d realize that no matter what, he is going to follow us in what we decide.  If that’s not giving to the pack then I don’t know what is!”  Alec snarled at him.   “I’m not fixing this one.  You’re need to go get him. Bloody bring him back in here.   It’s the three of us if we are going to do this.”

James' chair screeched across the flagstone floor.  No matter what he said, he still didn't feel he had managed to explain adequately why he thought it was a good idea to make the move, and Alec seemed determined to throw objections in front of him simply to protect Q.  Why couldn't they see that this would be good for all of them? That anything they lost wasn't half as good as what they might gain with territory of their own. Alphas stared each other down. Alec looked away first, lighting up another cigarette and draining the rest of the bottle into his glass.

James sighed and headed for the door to the hallway.  A quick search of the downstairs rooms on slightly unsteady feet finally revealed Q in the Study perched on top of a dusty ornate carved desk.  He drew patterns in the dust with one long finger.  Wolf felt the approach of alpha and cowered.  "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have said..."

James walked around the desk smearing his hand through the swirls that Q had abandoned on his left side.  "This desk was my father's.  I always thought it was ugly, but there was just enough space underneath to make a good den when i was very small.  When I ran away, my father always knew this is where he would find me."

"Is that what you want James?  To run away?"  Q looked impossibly young, hair all matted from the afternoon's blustery walk, dressed in jeans and a thick jumper of Alec's over the hideous hoodie.  "I wouldn't blame you.  I wish I could run away too, but no matter where I go, it's all still in here."  He tapped his temple, carefully keeping his eyes downcast.  Wolf had protected alpha.  Wolf protected pack.

James hissed out a long breath.  He needed to ask.  "Do you regret it Q?"

"What?  NO!  I did the only thing I could do to get you out."

Alpha growled.  Wolf crawled to him, low on his belly.  Submissive. James voice was rough with emotions he fought to keep in check.  "I could understand if it was Alec.  You're in love with him and would go to stupid lengths for him.  I don't understand why?  Why you would knowingly walk into such a situation?  I tried to protect you."  

"You know why James, you just won't let yourself believe it.  And you have to stop blaming yourself.  You had no part or responsibility for my decision.  I did it because it was the right thing for me to do. For you, and for Pack."

"And what if this is the right thing for Pack?  For all of us, you included."  Alpha pushed at wolf.

"Whatever you decide for me James.  But I don't want to run away.  I want to stand up and fight the bastard, because I don't want him ruling our lives forever.  If I hide away here, he's won."  Q slid off the desk and stepped closer to James. There was still a good two feet between them, both of them tensed against the touches they both wanted and feared.  "I can fight from within MI6.  I can find him and send someone to take him down and then I can start to heal.  I hate this distance James.  I want to wake up in bed between you, sore and aching from vigorous fucking.  I want us to be together again in our own skin.  Right now, the only way I can stand to be in the same bed is as wolf"  He walked out, calling over his shoulder "We'll talk again in the morning.  Bring Alec when you come up."

Alec woke the next morning to the first light of dawn filtering through the windows in his human skin and James curled up as wolf.  But it was just the two of them in the bed.  Q was missing from his normal spot wedged in between the two of them.   Alec grabbed some trousers, a jumper and at least some socks to keep his feet half way warm and headed to search for him.    As he headed downstairs the smell of coffee caught his attention.   
  
At the bottom of the staircase he spotted Q standing in front of a large set of windows wrapped in a blanket staring out at the land and hills stretching as far as you could see.   Q didn't move but he knew Alec was there.   "What are you doing down here?  Trouble sleeping?"   He really wanted to ask if his nightmares haunted him but decided Q would tell him if he wanted.   
  
"Restless.  Didn't want to wake either of you.   You two were sleeping well for once." He added not moving from the window.     
  
Alec came up and stood beside him close but not touching.  If Q had been troubled by nightmares, Alec knew it was too soon for contact between them this morning.  "You didn't sleep did you?"    Q just shrugged at him.     
  
Alec reached over in a slow deliberate movement pulling the blanket back up around Q's shoulders.  Wolf was visible in Q's eyes when he turned to look at Alec.  "This is our home now isn't it, Alec."  more of a statement than a question tone to his voice.

"That's a joint decision Q, and not one we'll make over one night.  But, for the next couple of weeks of your leave maybe we give it a try?  Road test James' crazy idea.  The Pack territory part of it anyway."

"I suppose we'd never be granted territory in London.  Mycroft would refuse out of spite, and eventually he'd make us move on.  It all feels so far away Alec."  Q rubbed at his eyes beneath his glasses.  They felt dry and scratchy from lack of sleep.  Oddly, he had found the complete lack of nighttime noises to be the thing that kept him awake.

"Breakfast"  Alec announced, moving off into the kitchen. "Then maybe we should investigate the rest of the house?  If we're staying, we can see what work needs to be done inside.  Maybe we can visualise this place better once we're familiar with the layout."

By the time James surfaced Alec had the table groaning under the weight of the heartiest breakfast any of them had seen in months.  Rain lashed the windows and the wind howled, but as soon as the meal was done Q was at the door.  "I want to go out" he announced.  "Not far.  But I need to know what's beyond the estate. Civilization."

James smiled.  "There's a village about seven miles away.  It's walkable across country on a good day in about an hour and a half, but today I recommend we drive. There isn't a lot to see, but there's a decent pub.  They'll already know we're here so maybe a good time to show our faces."

 


	54. The Slaughtered Lamb

The rain didn't ease at all on the short drive.  Q pressed his face to the glass trying to see between the rain streaks but the landscape never seemed to change no matter how far along the road they travelled.  The tiny village clustered around the through-road, only about two dozen houses in total as well as a convenience store, general hardware store and a butcher selling a wide variety of local meat and game.  At the far end of the road the pub was the only place that looked open, yellow light shining at the windows through the mid-morning gloom.  

As they neared the door the sound of chatter and laughter could be heard until they pushed open the door and stepped inside.  Immediately the babble ceased as the clientele took in the newcomers.  "Fuck" Q muttered under his breath. "Is this the Slaughtered Lamb or what?"

The three made their way to a table in the back of the pub.  James and Alec both sitting so they could see the rest of the room, backs to the wall.  After a few moments of stares the conversation picked up again amongst the other patrons with a few occasional glances their way.  It wasn’t long before an older man, possibly pub owner, looking to be around the same age as Kincade wandered over to where they sat.

“What you be needing today?  Drinks?  Food?”

“Both please. What?” Alec jumped in glancing at Q who had tried to hide a laugh.  “I want a drink and that means food too.  At least during the day.”

“Three pints of whatever is the local favorite,” James jumped in which brought a curious look from older man. 

“Passing through? Or are you the ones that belong to that fancy Range Rover that rolled through here the other day?”

“Range Rover.” James offered simply in his normal few worded answered which had become his norm lately.

“One of you must be the Bond boy then.  Kincade mentioned you were around.”  as he turned and headed back to the bar where it was obvious that the ‘locals’ were badgering him for information.

A pretty young barmaid returned a few minutes later bearing three pints on a tray and a short menu of mouthwatering meals.  She smiled at them each in turn as she set their drinks down, ignoring the geeky brunette and focusing on the two blond men.

"Are you staying long?" She asked cheerfully, looking between the two.  "My grandfather used to work on the estate Mr Bond.  Perhaps you remember him?  Archibald Kirby?"  There was an awkward silence while she waited for one of the older men to answer and reveal which was Bond.

James sighed.  "I don't.  Sorry."  It wasn't dismissive but it didn't exactly encourage further conversation.  She smiled tightly and presented the menu to Alec who offered his most charming smile to compensate for James brusqueness.  

"We'll be here a few weeks. I'm Alec, by the way, James' partner and this is our friend Zaquary.  We're looking over the property to see what we can do with it.  New business venture. Maybe we'll pop in again if the food tastes as good as the welcome."  The girl blushed and giggled, leaning close to point out the pub's specialities, the expected Haggis, Neeps and Tatties, and a Venison and Sloe Gin pie.  "Can you recommend the latter?"  Alec's eyes twinkled.  Q groaned and pulled a face, earning him a nudge on the ankle from Alec's booted toe.

"Of course. My mother is the cook, and all the ingredients are locally sourced.  I'll give your friends a few more minutes to decide and come back to take your order."

Q turned his head to watch her wiggle away back to the bar, throwing out the tiny snippets of new information to the pack of local gossips at the bar.  A hot debate ensued for a couple of minutes with frequent glances their way.

"Well done Alec, you either outed us all to the local grapevine or got yourself a new admirer."

"You're just pissed because she completely ignored you.  Not used to the teenage girls overlooking the cute geeky young guy in favour of the more mature male, are you?"  Alec grinned.  "Remember, the Doctor got old in the new generation."

"Mature?  You?  And it's RE-generation, you old git, don't you know anything?"

"Give it a rest you two"  James stretched his legs under the table.  "I was hoping not to attract attention just yet."

"Surely if you want to press ahead with your ideas it would only benefit the village?  More people moving into the area means more business."  Alec looked serious, leaning eagerly towards James. He was keen to resume their conversation of the previous evening, hoping he could find some middle ground that would appease both James and Q, while also meeting his own needs.

The barmaid returned, making a beeline for Alec whose smile positively glittered at the young girl.  Q growled, drawing the scowl of the pretty freckled redhead.  Alec smirked at him.

"Do you gents know what you'd like?"  She addressed their table but her eyes were all for Alec.  

"I'll try that delicious venison pie, you mentioned" he flirted.

"Steak, rare" James muttered.

"Make that two please" Q added.

"And three more pints please sweetheart" Alec smiled sweetly.  She wrote it all down and took it back to the bar, filling their drinks order and pushing the bar owner aside in her eagerness to deliver the drinks back to their table.

"I so hate you Alec" Q murmured as the young girl headed back to the kitchen.  James looked irritatedly between the two.

Alec threw out a challenge at him, smiling all the while.  "Well maybe you should grow the balls to kiss me Q? Here, in public."

Q froze. He wanted that easiness between them again.  Wanted to grab Alec at every opportunity and mash their lips together.  But... Alec leaned towards him and brushed his closed lips over Q's in a chaste kiss.  "That will do for now Q.  The barmaid knows she has no chance at least."

When the redhaired barmaid returned with their round, she didn't say a word.

The red haired waitress returned with their meals setting them down on the table without a word even though Alec threw another blinding smile at her.  "Off to a good start. Thank you so much, Alec."  James muttered at him shaking his head.  The three of them are in silence for a few minutes.  The meal was hearty, steaks cooked perfect.  It was good to be able to just sit and enjoy a meal together for once without too much tension.    
  
James was the first one to speak.  "I  know you two need to talk more about this but here is not the place. But I need to say to you two and have you consider the fact that we all know that I don't have that much time longer in the field.  None of us want to openly say it out loud though, but it's a fact."  The conversation halted when the waitress came and cleared their empty plates away bringing them another round of drinks also.    
  
James waited until she was out of earshot to speak again.  "I want to retire rather than meet the end out in the field.  At one point in time that seems like a good option."  He paused glancing briefly at both of them.  Alpha brushed against pack mates.  "That isn't an option I want to consider now."     
  
Q reached across the table and just briefly brushed his fingertips across the back of one of James' hands.  "And your other options now?"   
  
"Like the rare few retirees, training young upstarts.  However, I don't think that I could be around the day to day operations and not go insane wanting to be involved though."  The door to the pub opened and Kincade walked in.   He noticed the three sitting in the back of the pub. Nodded briefly to them but sat down at the bar instead.      
  
A few minutes later he wandered over to where they were sitting. "Only been here a short time and already causing a ruckus. Always were trouble, Jamie." he chuckled. "Stirred a lot of curiosity in the locals.   Especially you two."  He pointed at Alec glancing at Q.    
  
"He started it."  Q motioned at Alec with his glass.    
  
"Like I said.  Trouble."  the older man commented. "I'm gathering you have some plans in mind. I've seen the way you are looking at the old place along with remembering our earlier talks. Care to let me in on them?"   
  
"Like herding cats, these two.  This is mild auld  man."  James chuckled.  "When plans settled between the three of us Kincade, you'll be the first to know.  A lot still to debate."   
  
"Look forward to it.  Assuming I'll still have a job?"  The gruff old man took a mouthful of his drink.

"No need to worry Kincade, I have plenty for you to do."  James rose and patted his old friend's shoulder, digging his wallet out to drop some notes onto the table.  

They chatted about the food and the village on the short ride back to Skyfall.  The rain still fell steadily and Q leaned between the front seats staring up at the rising hills.  "Are there likely to be people out here?"

James shook his head.  "The population isn't that huge.  Most will be tucked up inside.  Just because it always seems to rain doesn't mean we love it so much we want to wander around in it."

"I'd like to go for a run.  Check the place out on wolf level."

James turned to him looking pleased.  "I was hoping one of you would suggest it soon.  Didn't want to push."

"I'm not saying it will change my mind James, I'm not happy at moving so far from London.  But I'm curious.  You talk of this becoming our version of the Boston farm.  Wolf wants to see what this territory has to offer."

Wolf pushed eagerly at alphas.  Both larger wolves scented the air wafting in through Q’s open window.  Alpha whined and licked wolf’s torn ear.  New ground to explore.

Within ten minutes of them arriving back at the house the small black wolf was trotting around the exterior of the building, stopping frequently to sniff at new scents, following  trails a short way, doubling back, criss crossing the bare scrubby ground.  Rabbit.  Feral cats. Weasel.  Some form of bird, similar in scent to pheasant.  He lifted his nose to the breeze.  Distant scent of deer.  

His ears pricked, one flicking left and right listening to the new sounds of unfamiliar bird calls.  The rush of the wind through the heather and bracken very different to the sound of leaves rustling in a London park.  Wolf’s head swung towards the house.  His two alphas sat side by side watching him, tongues lolling in a laugh at the excited young pup.  

With a yip he turned and ran, streaking across the ground towards the hills.  Instinct and the pack bond told him the other two followed moments before he heard them running closer behind him.   _ Dumb pup.  No sense of caution. _

Within moments the other two were flanking the small black wolf slowly him down to a trot as they all explored the paths and lowlands surrounding the estate.  Through the heather and the grasses they followed each other, one or more of them drifting off the paths and then joining their trio again.  It wasn't long before the small black wolf wandered off and didn't return immediately, only for the other two to discover him hunched down with a freshly killed rabbit nearby. Alpha snuffled at wolf's torn ear.  Wolf huffed at alpha guarding his rabbit. 

Their wandering search of the estate lands and surrounding hills continued for more than three hours before the larger blonde wolf headed them back towards the estate house. Smaller dark wolf would occasionally push at the shaggy brown wolf and the dash away. Until shaggy brown wolf have him a shove with his muzzle when he came running up sending him rolling, then licked his ears when he scrambled back to his feet.  When they arrived wandered back to the house,  Kincade was leaning up against the kitchen door watching the three of them trot up to the house.  James and Alec immediately changed form not the least bit uncomfortable, but Q trotted around to the corner of the house to where he had left his clothing earlier.  

"Assume the smaller dark one is your other friend." Kincade nodded in the direction Q had gone.  "Heard the three of you yipping up in the hills.  Be sure to stay on estate land, James.  Can't guarantee your safety elsewhere."

"Need to bolster up the No Trespassing signs and the No Hunting signs also." James commented as Q came wandering back around the house in his trousers carrying the rest of his clothing.  

"Maybe we do need to move out here in the middle of nowhere, seeings as how you two have no shame at all about walking around naked." Q waved at hand at James and Alec.  

"You wandered around naked at the farm in Boston.  Not to mention striping off in the Richmond and Regents parks at home all the times." Alec threw right back at him.

Kincade looked at the two younger men bantering back and forth.  One naked and the other half dressed himself.  "Yes, they're always like this." James smirked at Alec and Q knowing that if they were snarking at each other that the two were beginning to feel more comfortable in their surroundings. 

Q made tea while the other two dressed, awkwardly moving around the kitchen under the scrutiny of the old man.   
  
"Nice and strong lad.  I'll add my own sugar."  Kincade grinned at the skinny man's bare back.  He wasn't at all what Kincade had expected. The other one was maybe more of a match for James... He shook his head, smiling to himself.  Very little about his employer surprised him anymore.  "So what do you think of the place?  Good to have the house occupied again."   
  
"It's very remote.  Too quiet.  But a good place for a wolf."  He handed a mug of dark brown tea over and cradled his own steaming mug in both hands.  "I'm not good at being out of touch, Mr Kincade.  No internet, no TV, only the radio. I can't work.  Driving me a little crazy."   
  
"Just Kincade, lad.  And we're not completely cut off here.  I'll see what I can do to help."   
  
James and Alec returned and began to discuss with Kincade plans for tightening up the boundary.  Q took his mug and wandered deeper into the house, collecting his tablet and  finding a sofa near a window to curl up on.  Lack of Internet was frustrating but he had some projects he could work on offline, so he lost himself in work for a while glancing frequently at the damp landscape outside.   
  
Alec poked his head around the door and went back to the kitchen where James was alone.   
  
"Did you find him?"    
  
"Fast asleep would you believe? I left him.  Thought you and I could spend some time together."  Alec leaned into the corner of the cabinets and tried to appear unthreatening, ignoring James' flinch.  "It was good today" Alec continued. "Reminded me of old times.  Leisurely pub lunches then going home..."   
  
"And sleeping and fucking the rest of the day away.  Yes.  I remember."  James hadn't moved but he looked like he remained two feet from Alec by force of will.  "I'm sorry."   
  
"I miss you, you bastard.  My left hand and I haven't had such a close relationship since Gdansk three years ago."   
  
"Once a wanker, Alec..."  A faint smirk.  James reached for Alec's left hand, running his thumb over Alec's knuckles.  "At least I know you're getting good service. You always were good with your hands."   
  
"James... I know it's far too soon for anything like that, but will you come upstairs with me?  Lie in the same bed without being wolf?  I promise I won't even touch you if that's too much."   
  
Wolf immediately prowled behind James' eyes, sensing his discomfort.  Without a word he turned and walked from the kitchen and Alec thought he had pushed too far until. "Upstairs."   
  
The bedroom was cool.  James sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed and Alec stepped quickly inside the door, clearing the way in case James decided to bolt.  Instead he stood by the fireplace and watched his lover struggle with whatever was going on in his head.     
  
"Lie down first" James growled.     
  
Alec nodded and slowly sat, swinging his legs up on top of the blankets and laying flat on his back.  He thought he detected a faint tremor through the mattress.  Turned his head to look at James who was focused on the door, lips moving silently.  Alec waited patiently.     
  
James rolled abruptly onto his side facing Alec, knees bent, almost curled into a ball on the very furthest edge of the bed. He stared at Alec across the expanse of blankets between them, eyes very wide and blue in the early evening gloom.  Wolf stared out, anxious and alert.   
  
"Alright?" Alec asked softly.  Alpha pushed at his mate.  Leaned into his side.  When alpha-mate resisted Alpha flopped onto the ground, stretched out.  The golden wolf whined.   
  
"It's hard."   
  
"Already?" They both winced at the poor joke.  "Sorry" Alec said.  "Poor taste."   
  
"Wouldn't expect anything else from you. Tosser."     
  
"Think we already established that." Alec grinned, turned his face back to stare at the ceiling.  "Half an hour James.  A quick nap maybe.  Without wolf."  Alec slid his left hand closer to James.  Smiled when he felt warm fingers lightly rest on his wrist.     
  
Alec was half dozing when James rough voice rumbled into the silence.  "Sometimes I feel I'm half mad but it's wolf taking over. Fear of being caged and tortured.  How can I go back into the field knowing both are a possibility again? I don't think I would survive it Alec.  And I despise myself for my weakness."   
  
Alec didn't answer, merely squeezed his fingers encouraging him to continue.   
  
"Silva wasn't interested in wolf." James shuddered. "Abuse of power.  Control over someone stronger than himself. Destroying someone unbreakable. It aroused him.  He specifically selected me to be the one to lure Q to them because of my reputation."  James shifted closer to the warm familiar body on the other side of the bed, pushing the chill of the cage away.  "Q killed for me.  I don't know if he wanted revenge or if he wanted to make it better for me.  Knowing Silva is dead should help, but it doesn't."   
  
"There isn't a cage here.  You can escape as soon as this gets too much. But no wolfing on me."   
  
James let out a long shaky breath.  "You needed to know.  I'm not looking into this project as a protest against M.  I don't want to die at the hands of some bastard like that and leave grieving family behind."   
  
Alec chuckled softly.  "Who says we'd grieve you bastard?"


	55. Sharing Space

Q woke chilled from where he had been curled up on the sofa.  No idea how long he had slept and wandered back into the kitchen to find it empty and no sign of Alec and James.  He headed back into the main areas of the house to search for them coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.  Alphas were upstairs together.  Wolf knew.  Wolf sensed.   

He took one step up towards the bedrooms upstairs and then caught himself.  James and Alec needed time.  Needed time just the two of them as partners without him interfering.  James had said things, rightfully in anger, over the past days that made him realize that James had concerns that everything that was happening was about him, not them.  Not about just James and Alec.  Q dreaded the feeling that he was coming between them.  Couldn't let that happen.  Wolf protected alphas at all costs. 

Stepping back away from the stairs, he headed back towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea and then headed outside to sit trying to give his alphas as much space away from the feel of wolf interfering in their time. 

James had gradually unfurled, stretching out so he too was lying on his back.  He and Alec touched from shoulder to hand.  “I’m not trying to drag Q up here against his will.  I know he’s going to find it hard, but we can work something out.  I know you’re not ready to quit either, but I want you both with me.  I need you both here.”

Alec hummed and nudged the back of his hand.  “You might want to remember that he has more ties to London than we do.  He’s made a home there.  A life.  Just demanding that he comes up here with us is going to make him a little spiky, but he’ll follow, simply because it’s what you want.”

"He'll follow you. I'm relying on that."

Alec rolled onto his side, propping on his elbow. "When exactly will you accept that he'd follow you into hell James. What else does he need to do to prove that? It has little to do with you being Alpha. Once maybe. Not anymore."

"Maybe" he muttered distractedly. He searched for wolf, finding a ball of unhappiness somewhere outside the house. Alpha nosed at him, pushed him towards wolf. He batted Alpha away.

"Alec..."  James pulled at Alec's free arm over balancing him so he fell clumsily against James' chest with a surprised sound. "I miss you too but it's going to take effort to stop seeing things in my head..."  His fingers gripped Alec's wrist anxiously and he somehow nudged Alec's head under his chin until they awkwardly embraced. Alec could hear his heartbeat thudding against his ear.

"This is good for now. Even better if you'll stay all night later."

James pushed at Alec's shoulder until he raised his head. "Q won't like it. Too much for him."

Alec smiled. "Careful James, you're in danger of putting him first for once."

James snorted. "Well he did kill for me I guess."

Q sat outside the back entrance of house clutching his empty cup watching a herd of deer wander the lower reaches of the hills just beyond the moors.  His nostrils flared scenting a rabbit that had wandered too close to the house.  Wolf tensed. Ready.  Q pushed wolf away.  Time and place.  

Back door of the house creaked open.  Wolf tensed again.  Alpha appeared at the top of the stairs.  Q's head bowed and he stared back down into his empty cup.  "We're getting ready to start something for dinner, Q.  Come in and help us cook?" James questioned him. He wanted to be able to sit on the step with the young man shoulder to shoulder and watch the evening progress across the landscape but he just couldn't make that step quite yet.

"I'll be inside in a few minutes, James. I'll help with whatever you two need me to cook."    Q never moved from his spot or turned to look at the older man.   Obviously Q was not ready yet either.

"Get your skinny arse in here, Q."  Alec appeared at the door.  "Your knife skills in the kitchen are much better than mine unless you don't mind your bloody dinner looking like it was cut with a chainsaw."

Q turned and rolled his eyes at Alec, but quietly stood to head in.  However, he waited.  Waited for James to go back inside so there wouldn't be any possibility of them accidentally brushing against each other in the doorway.  It all felt so tremendously awkward and weighed on everything.  Not that long ago, small things like that would not have mattered.  Small moments like that would have been enjoyed and cherished.  Now they were painful and Q was not sure it would ever change for the better.  Q chopped and Alec cooked.  James passed things, refilled glasses and generally tried to keep out of their way, while still sharing space.  His mind was still halfway in the bedroom, awkwardly holding Alec and trying not to panic at the feeling of a body lying over him.  Alphas had curled up together and that helped him not bolt. It was Alec.  Alec was safe.

"Alright, James?"  Alec smiled at him, gently touching his elbow to move him out of the way so he could retrieve a pan from the cupboard.

Q noted the touch lingered.  It was good.  Positive.  Alphas were connecting again as partners.  Wolf retreated. 

"Q?"  James stood directly in front of him, a wary smile on his face.  Q blinked at him and looked down at the hand that had briefly brushed his forearm.  "Food is ready.  Let's eat and talk."

Q nodded, took the chair to Alec's right.  After a moment James moved his cutlery to the place the other side of him to put the young man between them.

"I've been thinking, Q.  You're right, we need to bring this place into the 21st Century.  If we're going to fix this place up and explore options for making this a base we need modern communications technology."

"You mean to connect us to the outside world?  Online access?"  Q looked hopeful.

"No work" Alec said sternly.  "We agreed to give this place a chance away from the company for a couple of weeks."

"It will take that long to get someone out here to connect us.  We'll be heading back to London before then."

James glanced at Alec who nodded.  He rose and exited the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with Q's tablet.  He handed it over with a small smile.  Q opened a web browser.  "You bastard.  We had connection all along?   I'm not working.  Remember I'm banned by Psych from being officially on duty.  Just because the bloody bitch didn't like that I talked back to her."  Q muttered as he began to wander through things on his tablet.

"Think it was a little more than that, Q." Alec chided him. "But you are right, she hates being challenged." 

James reached over and took the tablet back out of his hands.  "James!  Fucking hell!  Give me that back!"

"Dinner.  Time to eat, Q." James nodded at his plate.

"No playing games at the table, Q." Alec laughed.  "Do we need to make dinner rules like parents do for toddlers?"

"Fucking hell.. you two would make horrid parents." Q shook his head,  but held his hands up defeat not feeling like it wa worth arguing with the alpha at the moment, and turned back to his plate. The three sat there in silence eating for quite awhile other than to refill a glass or pass something down the table.

James finally broke the silence.  "I want you to know Q that I am not talking about staying here immediately.  And I know the place needs a lot of work to make it suitable.  I'm just asking you and Alec to consider it.   Both of you.  Pack needs to stay together." James glanced at Alec farther down the table.  "Maybe if we all took some time making a list of the things we think are needed here to upgrade the place and the  potential that it has it would be a good start."

"You really think this is a good idea, don't you, James?" Q asked quietly. 

"I'm not a sentimental man Q, but maybe I've been forced to face my own mortality a bit too closely."  James sighed and put down his knife and fork, appetite waning.  "Family isn't something I've had to consider for a long time.  Didn't imagine I ever would.  But Pack appears to be family.  I have a family home at my disposal currently standing idle and we're a Pack without territory.  It seems logical to at least consider it." 

"There's more to it than that" Alec prompted irritably.  James shot him a dark look, but continued.

"I want to retire from fieldwork, but Six won't let me go easily.  Too much expertise they like to hang on to."

Alec frowned and took a drink.  "I don't see how moving up here will help.  Maybe you should just spit it out James, because I'm not seeing the big picture here, and I know for certain Q isn't."

"We talked around ideas the other evening, but I want to put together an official proposal to take to M.  I want to establish this as a training centre for agents.  we have the terrain, the elements, the accommodation.  We can develop the facilities.  That gives us a reason for moving up here."

Alec nodded "It has potential as an idea, but not something I want to commit to fully, James.  I'm not ready to be confined to one place, particularly the back of beyond.  I get enough dreary lonely places on assignment.  Q?  Be honest, for fucks sake."  Alpha nuzzled at wolf's torn ear, then nipped lightly.

Q looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, looking between his two Alphas.  "I don't want to live here" he said quietly.  "I'm sorry James, it's too far away from everything I need.  My work is important to me - interacting with my team, developing new ideas, supporting other agents.  I need my friends around me.  It would be hard to leave Gabe."

James bit his tongue trying to hold onto what Alec had said earlier in the evening.  "I know your life in London is important Q.  This will take months to plan, and implement once M gives approval.  You'll have that time to adjust."  Golden Alpha sidled up to wolf, pushing his way between wolf and shaggy brown Alpha.  "Alec, all I'm asking is you help me set this up.  You've said many times we can live anywhere in the world.  Why not here?"

Alec growled at him.  "Can't see M going for it.  Taking two Double O's out of active service, not to mention the Quartermaster?  No fucking way."

After dinner was finished and things cleared, Q retreated to an overstuffed chair by the fireplace with his now web connected tablet. Alec and James joined him part of the evening wandering back and forth to the kitchen to refill glasses and in and outside to occasionally smoke.  They debated back and forth the aspects of James' plan to bring the pack to Skyfall.   
  
Q sat and listened to them, not joining in the conversation, as he appeared to be engrossed in programs on his tablet and sorting through email and missed text messages.  Email from R assuring him that she was handling things as best she could without him. A few incidents but no one died in the end.  Email from Moneypenny checking on him. Wondering where he was, she had come by the flat to check in.  Wanting him to contact her.  Text messages from Mycroft that he deleted without even reading.  And multiple text messages from Gabriel wondering where the fuck he was and where did those bloody bastard alphas of yours drug you off to now.    
  
James came by his chair to pick up his glass for a refill.  Q cautiously reached out, fingertips just barely touching the back of James' hand.  "James.  I'll think about it."  Q offered.     
  
"That's all I'm asking, Q". James nodded to him before heading to refill glasses.  Kincade had done well stocking the alcohol when bringing their initial provisions.     
  
It wasn't long until Alec was standing in front of him trying to get his attention.  "Q!  There you are.  Bedtime.  Been talking at you for 15 minutes. Where have you been?"   
  
"Sorry.  Reading.  Catching up."  Q muttered pushing his glasses away and rubbing at his eyes. "You two go.  Be just a few.  Need to finish email to Moneypenny.  She's been worried about us and Gabe has messaged me repeatedly too.   I'll be up in a few."  He waved Alec off.  

Alec sighed.  This was always a difficult time of day for all three of them now. "Don't be long or I'll be coming to drag you up with us."  

"Is he coming?" James asked distractedly.  He stood anxiously by the bed half undressed staring at the turned down covers wondering if he could do as Alec wanted and spend the night as human.

"Soon.  Just reconnecting with Gabriel I think.  Probably discussing what terrible men we are to separate them on a Friday night."  Alec chuckled and stepped up behind him.  He cautiously ran his hands down James' arms from shoulders to elbows.  James shivered.  "Alright?"

James nodded.  "Just need to get over it.  Remember it's you and not..."

Alec pressed his lips to James' nape, nose against his hairline, scenting, pushing Alpha to the fore.  Alpha-mate raised his head and whined.  "Just a little bit of wolf.  Help you settle.  When it stops being ok, we stop."

"Lets just get into bed.  Q will be up soon."

Alec slid underneath the heavy blankets and allowed James to dictate how they lay.  James pushed Alec onto his back and pulled his arm to rest around him, resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

"You're not normally a cuddly sleeper"  Alec joked.

"Things aren't exactly normal right now"  James muttered.  He sighed and fought the need to scoot across the bed to safety.  "Kiss me."  It came out more demanding than he intended.  James shuffled so he could press his lips tentatively against Alec's.

Alec smirked up at him.  "If we're going to try kissing do it like you mean it you wanker."

"I always fucking mean it"  James leaned in again, more assertive, taking control.  Alec allowed him to lead it, mouths moving more purposefully as James allowed himself to relax.  When Alec tried to curl his fingers around the back of James' head however, James captured his hand and pinned it against the pillow.  "Not that. Not yet..." he murmured.


	56. Reliving hell

  
Q finished sorting his emails and went back to his messages. "Here Gabe." Wolf paced. Wolf needed contact with wolf.

Immediately his phone vibrates a reply. "Where the fuck are you? Worried. Been over a bloody month. No contact from you. Evie wouldn't give details." Q could almost feel the urgency. Another time wolf could have but there were too many other things clouding the senses and connection of wolf. Things that constantly linger in the background haunting him.

"Sorry. Work. Then out of the country. On leave now. "

"On leave? Come spend some time with me." Gabe urged him.

"Can't. Out of the city." Q sighed looking out the window into the dense darkness. Middle of fucking nowhere was more like it he thought. Too quiet. No city lights. Just nothing.

"Where the fuck are you? Worried Q! Heard Greg and Prick arguing about you one night."

"Scotland. Alphas."

"What the fuck! Scotland! Q? What's wrong?" Gabe pushed. The replies he was getting from. His friend were lacking. Too concise. Too emotionless. Guarded.

"When I get home, Gabe. Talk then."

"Call?"

"Not now. When home." He couldn't allow any of what had happened over the last few weeks bubble to the surface. He had tried so hard to push it all away. Wolf protected alphas. Things needed to go away for alphas.

"Fuck Q! You alright?"

"Don't fucking know. Text tomorrow. Night Gabe."

"Wanker! We WILL talk when you're home."

Q closed out the message window and went back to checking email on his phone and checking out what was happening in TSS on his tablet. They should have disabled his access if they didn't want him in the system but even that wouldn't have keep him out. His mind was in a thousand places... work, home and James' plan for the pack. And all the while, Jimmy whispered to him from the darkness. How disappointed he was in him for leaving. That he would be his again. Make him be a good boy for him again.

Alec woke with a start, heart pounding in his chest, sweat soaking the pillow. James had gone wolf, was pacing, whining, scratching at the door. "What the fuck? Where is he?" The golden wolf growled and scratched at the door again. Q's terror was clawing at his insides. James' too if the frantic wolf was anything to go by.

Alec was on his feet, with gun in hand, creeping down the stairs in less than a minute. James padded almost silently after him. Alphas protected wolf. Danger lurked somewhere in the house.

Alec rounded the doorframe, gun raised to find the room empty but Q whimpering, curled on the sofa in a ball, muttering. "No, no. I did it, did what you wanted. Please don't..."

"Q? What are doing down here? What's wrong?" Q screamed when Alec dropped to his knees beside the sofa.

"Don't!" he sobbed. "Please Jimmy... I'll work... Just don't..."

Alec grabbed his shaking shoulders. Q lashed out, catching Alec in the face.

"Fucking hell, Q" The older man captured his flailing hands. "Calm Q, it's me. It's Alec. I'm not going to hurt you." The golden wolf tried to force his way between them, pushing his broad head into the terrified young man's lap. Alec forced one of Q's hands into the thick fur of the wolf's neck. Contact would help. Contact between the three of them. Alpha pushed. Wolf whimpered, cowered in the shadows.

  
Wolf howled. Q screamed and begged. "Don't touch me. Please. I'll work. I'll be good". But the screams were not at alphas, they were at Jimmy who leaned over him, pressed tightly against him crooning in his ear.

"Q! Wake up! It's me. Alec. James is here. Feel the fur, Q!" Alec didn't know what else to do but shake the young man trying to bring him awake.

Q's eyes flew open as he tried to scrambled back further on the sofa. "Noooo" he howled still waking, flailing at the hands that held him and the fur pushing against him. "No! Oh god!" he whimpered. Q pushed hard at Alec and managed to scrambled over the arm of the sofa dashing through the house to the front door. Q flung open the front door with Alec and alpha in pursuit. Throwing himself down the front steps into the stuffy grass around the house, the younger man whimpered and vomited.

"Q?" Alec placed a hand on his thin shoulder only to have to shoved away with a broken growl as he continued to sob and gag.

James changed back to himself and stood silently next to Alec watching their wolf trying to shake away the terrors that haunted him.

  
"Alec, step away from him a minute. Give him some air. He doesn't know where the hell he is yet, thinks he's back there."

Alec looked at his partner like he would argue, wanting to soothe the violently trembling man, but there was something haunted in James' eyes that gave him pause. He rose and drew James away a step or two. "Tell me."

"I don't need to spell it out Alec." James hissed. "I assumed Jimmy handed him over to Silva, but he killed Silva for me. Not for himself. Jimmy was a sinister bastard, liked to play games, but he was always more interested in Q."

"Jimmy was the one, not Silva. But he was tortured and..."

"Yes. Like me. Only he's reliving it."

Q cowered on the ground. Jimmy wasn't there... He was outside, in the dark, in the fresh air. "Alec?"

Alec dropped beside him but remained a few feet away. "I'm here. You ok?"

"What happened? Why are we out here?" He spat the sour taste of vomit from his mouth, straightened his glasses. Wolf growled, confused.

"We think you were half asleep, dreaming maybe. A nightmare about... What happened to you."

James moved closer, and Q stared uncomprehendingly at his naked lover. "Why...?"

"Your distress pulled my wolf. We felt you from upstairs."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Q. You don't have to hide from it, or hide it from us. Let's get you inside." James held out his hand but didn't force Q to take it. After a moment he allowed James to pull him to his feet, and only shuddered slightly when James wrapped an arm gently around his waist. Alec followed them into the house feeling out of his depth.

"Bed Q. Upstairs with us. Not staying down here. You need to be with us. The three of us need to be together through this." Alec moved in front of them when they got inside the house. He briefly reached out and brushed a finger over Q's cheek even the younger man flinched. Wolf whimpered. Alpha pushed against wolf huffing against his ear.

"Go clean up, Q" James gently urged him. "Upstairs. Come sleep with us." Q nodded and headed upstairs without questioning. James and Alec watched him slowly head up the stairs. Alphas watched wolf.

Q slowly cleaned himself up still shaking from the vicious nightmare of Jimmy, pulling on a pair of pyjama pants and a tshirt of Alec's trying to chase away the lingering thoughts of Jimmy with Alec's scent. Q stood in the bathroom breathing hard for a few more minutes before he forced himself to head to the bedroom. James was already in the bed on the farside. Alec sat in the edge of the bed waiting for him.

"In the middle tonight, Q. No wolf." Alec stood reaching out a hand to him. "We can do this, Q. We have to start somewhere." Q stood hesitantly just inside the bedroom door shifting from one foot to the other. Finally taking a deep breath he forced himself to the bed, crawling in the middle to be sheltered between his two alphas.

Alec crawled in, pulled the heavyweight duvet up over all three of them. James slowly reached a hand around Q's waist pulled him back a little so they were just barely spooned. Q whimpered. Wolf whined. Alec moved a little closer, fingers brushing slightly over Q's face coming to rest in his shoulder. Q flinched but forced himself to try not to panic. "Alright Q? We're all safe here." Q nodded even though there was a whimpered.

The rest of the night was going to be long. Pack needed each other. They needed to make this step.


	57. Ghosts on the Moors

Over the following days Q wandered the house with his tablet, lost in whatever project he had dreamed up to keep his mind occupied, chasing away thoughts of Jimmy. He took photographs of the rooms and furniture, made floor plans, noted page upon page of details.

James found he enjoyed becoming reacquainted with his family home and secretly found pleasure in showing off parts of the land or house that would fit his plans.

Alec was simply relieved that some moments of normality started to creep back into their days. Q allowing small touches. Kissing James. All three sleeping in the same bed and mostly waking with at least one of them still human.

They talked briefly. Short clipped revelations from both James and Q that never reached full conversations but let Alec into their heads in small ways. When it all became too much Q would nod to Alec or James and they would head outside to run, no matter what the weather threw at them. Three days later they headed out on a hunt and brought down an elderly hind, feasting on the carcass and falling into bed much later as human, still stuffed.

Most evenings they retired to the warm kitchen to eat, drink and chat. On one occasion Kincade joined them and James groaned with his head in hands at the gamekeeper's reminiscences of his mischievous childhood. The following day he joined them in the village pub for lunch.

"We're heading back to London next Thursday" James said to the old man out of the blue. Both Alec and Q exclaimed in surprise, demanding to know why the change of heart.

"Q will need to attend for his next evaluation the following week. I have some further research that would be better achieved in London. You both have been patient with me, but you need time to think back in familiar surroundings. If you wish to stay to the weekend..."

"No. I want to go home." Q said quickly. Seeing James’ fallen expression he quickly amended "I would come here again. I'll think about everything seriously and help you with your proposal, but I need to be back in my own space for a while."

It was time for James to appear surprised. "You'll help?"

Q tapped his ever present tablet. "I have all the data I need. I can work on ideas in London." Seeing James' broad grin he cautioned "I'm still not moving here permanently but I can see this is important to you."

Alec nodded. "Me too."

"All I can ask at this point. We'll be back auld man. Another round?"

 

  
The conversation was interrupted by a few locals getting loud at the bar. "I know what I heard, Bill. You can't tell me otherwise."

"You've been drinking too much again, Jack. Seeing and hearing things. There hasn't been any wolves in this parish for hundreds of years. Go search the records."

"I know what I heard! Yipping and howling out on the moors. Lots of them. A pack, I tell ya. 10. No at least 20 of them."

"Ghosts." Another joined in waving his pint at the bartender for a refill. "Ghosts, I tell ya. Lots of strange things there on the moors at night."

"Wasn't ghosts. They were real. Real as I am."

Another local at the bar snorted. "You're all full of shite!"

Q turned whispering to James raising and eyebrow. "Do we have a problem? We were careful, weren't we?"

"They couldn't have... We weren't that close to..." Alec added looking to James.

"Noises like that travel, particularly at night lad." Kincade glanced at the group at the bar. "Half of them jump at shadows, even living out here."

One of the men noticed them looking and swayed over to them, obviously the worse for several pints. "Kincade" he greeted "what do you think to these wolves then? Anything on Skyfall land? Bill here, says some of those howls sounded like they were from that direction."

Kincade chuckled and raised his glass to Bill and the others listening eagerly at the bar. "Make my next whatever Bill's drinking. Wolves? I hear the wind howling plenty down the valley, but no wild beasts. You, Jamie? Lads?"

Q fidgeted nervously. "Wolves? You never said anything about there being wolves James."

Alec nudged his ankle and winked. "Not sure my friend here would dare stick his nose past the door if he thought there was anything more scary than a wild rabbit out there. We've done a bit of hiking around the land and no sign of anything like that. Plenty deer."

"Maybe it's the deer that's brought them" a thin man propping up the bar said seriously. "I was driving out your way when a huge shadow ran across in front of me."

James looked at the other two who both shook their heads indicating neither had come into contact with a vehicle whilst wolf. "No, we've seen nothing like that. Heard nothing out of the ordinary either." He grinned. "Maybe they're whisky ghosts like he says. Might adopt it as a way of keeping trespassers and poachers off the land, eh Kincade?"

"Aye lad. Make my job a damn sight easier if trouble is too afraid to go after our game for fear of a pack of ghost wolves. Bring us a round of Oban to finish off."

The barman delivered four drams and the locals returned to their drinks still gossiping about wolves and other local legends.

"You need to be careful Jamie. I'll get onto that boundary work this week. Probably a good thing you're leaving. Let the chatter die down."

"Agreed. We'll try to keep the communication to a minimum while out for the rest of our stay."

  
They had loaded the Range Rover with their things on Wednesday evening after dinner and set out back to London first thing Thursday Morning. The all-day drive and not be a rushed on and the three talked through some of the plans that James was considering for the estate once more. Q asking for details and add things here and there to the notes he had already taken. He had promised James that he would help prepare his request to M and wanted to make sure there was nothing he was leaving out before they drafted the final report. This would require everything worked out to the minutest detail for it to even be considered by M in the first place. It was probably a long shot but he would do this for his alphas.

When they arrived back at the flat, Q found the voicemail on the answering machine overloaded with calls from Mycroft which were immediately deleted, Moneypenny, R and of course Gabe being frantic before Q had called him. Q took his mobile and headed out to the garden. “We’re back. Just wanted to let you know.”

“It’s about bloody time! Was beginning to wonder if you were coming back at all.” Gabe sighed. “Scotland of all fucking places. Was getting worried. Those bat shite crazy alphas of yours are liable to do anything.”

“Can we meet?” Wolf paced, whined. Needing to find wolf. Needing brother.

“Of course. You alright, Q? Alphas giving you shite?”

“Need to talk, Gabe. Someplace just you and me? This weekend. Not here. No Haven. Not out dancing either.”

“Q? Scaring me. Sounds ominous.” The conversation when dead between them for a few moments. “Let me find out when Greg is called in tomorrow. Come here?” Gabe suggested.

“Text me. Let me know. Have to go. Alec looking for me.”

"Ok, Q? Food's here."

Q followed Alec back inside to where James was already unpacking take away cartons. He pulled up a seat at the dining table keeping one eye on his phone hoping Gabe would text quickly. He poked listlessly at noodles and chicken until Alec scolded him and took his phone away, promising to return it once he was satisfied Q had eaten enough.

Q was too worn out to sulk or argue. He chewed and swallowed mechanically, clearing his plate but rejecting second helpings. Alec sighed but handed the phone back, staring after him worriedly when Q wandered off to the bedroom to take a shower.

"I don't like it when he gets lost in his head like that. I'm afraid that we'll be rushing to his side again trying to deal with another panic attack."

James shrugged. "It's not something he can just dismiss. You know as well as I do that torture is largely psychological. The physical damage heals, eventually becomes less painful, but getting over the mental trauma takes time."

Q didn't return for the rest of the evening. When James went to check on him he found the small black wolf curled in the centre of their large bed, nose buried between his forepaws. James ruffled his torn ear gently, letting the surprisingly soft fur slip between his fingers. "It's ok Q. I understand." Wolf huffed. Alpha nuzzled

Gabe didn't contact Q until after lunch the following day. "Greg's on 2 till 10. Come over when you like." Q grabbed his messenger bag and stuffed his everyday essentials into it. Heading to the kitchen he checked that Alec was distracted before appropriating one of his lover's expensive bottles of imported vodka.

"Going to Gabe's" he called, slipping out of the front door. He didn't even make it halfway to the street before Alec was after him, car keys in hand.

"I'll drive you. No argument." When they reached Greg's flat Alec reached across to squeeze Q's shoulder, ignoring Q's flinch away. Wolf cowered, expecting a reprimand. Alpha licked wolf's ear. "Call me when you're ready to come home. I'll come fetch you." Q offered a wan smile and ducked away from the kiss Alec aimed at his cheek, hurrying into the flat without looking back.

"Hey, it's been fucking forever" Gabe grinned as Q swept past him into the flat. "Wait up. Don't I even get a fucking hug?"

"No."

Gabe followed him into the living room, frowning at his back. "What the fuck did I do? Haven't seen you for weeks and you're being an arse to me? And isn't it a little early for partying?"

"Just get the fucking glasses Gabe. We're going to need this."

  
Gabe returned with the glasses, now more curious than ever, but after taking one look at Q as he turned to face him, he stopped dead in his tracks. "What the fuck did they do to you? I'll kill the bloody bastards even though they are your alphas." Wolf whined and paced the room distraught. Q grabbed a glass from Gabe avoiding touching him and filled it to the rim.

"Fuck Gabe. Don't think that. It wasn't them." Q dropped his messenger bag to the floor. Gabe reached out to touch his arm but Q took an awkward step back from him. "I can't Gabe. Just not now." Wolf paced. Q paced. Pack mate tried to brush against him but wolf skirted away. "I can barely let Alec and James even close to me."

"Fucking hell, Q! Talk to me. You know you can. We'll deal with this." Gabe began to pace with him staying just far enough away that they weren't touching. For the next two hours Q ranted, raved, and sobbed until the first bottle of vodka was gone and they had raided Greg's stash also. Now he had reached the "angry at myself" stage because he could not package it all away. It all haunted him and was pushing his alphas away. Wolf needed to protect Alphas and he was struggling to do so.

And at this point in life, Gabe was the only one Q trusted to get close to him and that had taken the better part of the bottle of vodka from him to finally relinquish the tight hold he had on himself. Gabe was his pack brother. Gabe would protect him. Gabe had finally managed to coax him to sit with him on the floor where Q was now sitting between Gabe's legs leaning back against his chest, Gabe's arms around his waist while tears of anger at himself flowed.

"I just fucking need my alphas and I can’t! I have to go back for evaluation next week and I can't even close my eyes without the feel of that fucking bastard touching me. I hear his voice all the time. It echos in my head. Psych is going to keep me away from work. I fucking need to work, Gabe!" Q stammered taking another drink of Greg's good scotch directly from the bottle.

Gabe buried his nose in Q's hair, breathing comforting warmth into the back of his neck. Wolf lay curled around wolf. "Choosing it doesn't make it any less horrible." Gabe said softly. "I allowed a lot of bad things to happen to me for money or drugs, company, even a roof over my head. When I was a kid on the street not everyone paid up for what they took, and not everyone said please or thank you."

"How do you live with it? How can you let anyone close to you again?" Q took another drink. "How do you blot it out?" Gabe could feel him trembling against his chest. Wolf pushed his muzzle into the thick fur of wolf's neck, nibbled at his fur, grooming, comforting.

"It was something I did to survive. Had nothing to do with love or sex, not really. It was just functional. An unpleasant job. That's how I deal with it." Gabe guided the bottle to his lips and took a drink too. He hated dredging up his past but Q needed to hear it. "None of the bastards who ever laid hands on me were wanted, and I was nothing to them. Something to fuck, something to beat up, too often both."

"You were... hurt?" Q dropped his glasses into his lap and turned his head to bury into Gabe's neck. The side of his face was wet with tears where it dragged over Gabe's jaw.

"Yes. Cuts, bruises, burns, broken bones... And in the way you mean. The tats cover up a lot of the physical scars. The rest... You find someone you trust to show you how sex can feel good again, and who you trust will back off as soon as you say no. And you keep reminding yourself it wasn't your fault." Gabe hugged him close, taking the bottle away. "He can't hurt you Q. He's not here. The people who love you are and they won't ever manipulate you or force you in the way he did." Wolf whimpered, curling tighter into a ball. Wolf curved his larger body around him.

10:30 pm Alec's mobile finally rang. "Q? Ready to come home?"

"It's Greg, Alec. Not Q. Might want to come retrieve your boy though. He's in no shape to ride the tube home or even go on a cab."

"On my way." Alec pulled on his boots quickly as James glanced up at him from the kitchen table where he had be concentrating on making notes about his proposal. "Q? Is he alright?"

"Actually it was Lestrade. Going to get him. We'll be back soon."

Alec knocked on Lestrade's door having made the drive to in good time.

"Alec. Come on it. They're in the living room." Greg nodded down the hall. The two older men stood in the doorway of the flat's living room and stared at the forms of the two dark haired boys passed out on the floor in front of the sofa. Curled around each other, wrapped in each other's arms, they were completely passed out pissed with three emptied bottles lying there with them. Wolf curled around wolf. Muzzle buried in his fur.

"Christ. I'm fucking sorry Greg. Q's been having a rough go lately." Alec sighed as he he retrieved Q's glasses putting them in his pocket to keep them safe.

"It's fine. Heard some of the details from Mycroft. Bit not good. Mycroft is bloody pissed. But I heard the pup did good. Got your partner out of sticky one. Honestly though, have to admit though, I'm glad those two have each other to depend on. I worry about both of them. Need help with sleeping beauty?"

Alec started to make a comment about Mycroft but decided it wasn't worth the effort. What Mycroft told his pack did with them was their business. As long as he stayed away from them. "No. We'll be fine." Alec bent down and untangled Q from Gabe and hoisted him up off the floor. "Fine at least until morning. Both are going to regret this. Hope it was worth it."

Lights from the street washed over him in flashes of white and orange. Q screwed his eyes shut tightly to block out the flickering and concentrated hard on not vomiting in the footwell. He groaned when Alec took a roundabout too quickly and his head swam dizzily.  
  
“Don’t you dare throw up in here you little git.”  
  
He was only vaguely aware of the journey. A brief flirtation with fresh air, and then he was horizontal again, closing his eyes against the spinning room and focusing on each breath.   
  
“Not going to put him into bed?” James’ familiar voice asked.  
  
“No, I’ll sit up with him a while.” Alec’s fingers stroked Q’s hair from his brow and Q thought he should flee but his body didn’t want to cooperate. Wolf whimpered. “Hush, you little idiot.” Alpha stood over him, guarding. “You’re safe, now sleep it off.”  
  
A few hours later Q swam back to semi-consciousness with his pounding head pillowed on Alec’s thigh. Alec’s large hand stroked his head absently while he watched something on the TV. Alpha curled around wolf, relaxed, content.  
  
“Alec?” Q croaked. It felt like something had crawled in his mouth and died. “I’m sorry for everything. I’ll try harder not to run away. I trust you.” Slurring sleepily.

“It’s fine Q. We’ll talk later.”  
  
Q slipped back into sleep.


	58. Training Camp Plans

By the next afternoon, Q had come back to life. At least he half way resembled something human even though his head had not quit pounding yet. He say curled up in a corner of the sofa holding a steaming cup of caffeine to his face staring at his tablet

"Alright Q?" Alec asked coming from the kitchen with a plate in hand. "Too soon to eat in front of you?"

"M'fine, Alec. It's just my head."

" You and Gabe never seem to learn." he chuckled. "Should have taken a picture of you two cuddled up there on the floor at Lestrade's. You aren't working are you? Remember we said no work while on leave."

"No, looking through James' information again. Trying to visualize some of it in my head so I can try to help him make a proposal for M." Q glanced up at Alec who was lingering in the kitchen. "I could use some help with this. You understand how James thinks better than I do." patting the sofa next to him."

"You sure, Q?"

"Yes. No. Yes. I want to try. Please. I promise to try not panic. " Q sighed. "Please I trust you Alec. I need to try."

Alec sat cautiously maintaining some space between them while he munched on his sandwich. Q spoke hesitantly at first, but as he warmed to his topic he relaxed until he naturally adjusted his own position so he was leaning towards Alec.

"What kind of numbers are we talking on one of these training courses?" Q pulled up the floor plans of the house looking at the square footage of the downstairs rooms and the bedroom layouts upstairs. 

"Not many. James will be looking at his skill set to identify training only a former Double O could offer..." Alec paused considering his partner as a 'former' agent. It wasn't something they had ever really entertained. Retirement. He shook his head and continued. "There are plenty of courses for basic training, the standard field agent program, and the regular specialisms. This will be something James feels is unique to him."

"So... Training the elite few who might make Double O?"

"Mostly. Certainly the top ten to twenty percent."

"I'm assuming the chief purpose of the house will be accommodation and classroom theory. We can keep the study as our own office space, but we'll need to fit in our own residential space. Perhaps the parlour could be our private living room? Gun room is obvious choice for an armoury. Keep the dining room and kitchen for their current functions, change the hall into indoor training space."

Alec nodded. "That could work. Eight bedrooms upstairs but only one bathroom. We'll need at least another one. Probably need to claim at least two, maybe three, upstairs rooms for our own space. Rest can be accommodation for trainees."

"MI6 will never fund all these modifications. Central heating, electrics, plumbing... House is sound but it needs some upgrades."

Alec grinned. "James can do all that. He's committed to this. He'll find a way to make it happen even if he delves into his own funds."

Their heads were close together, Alec's arm resting lightly around Q's waist when James came home to find them poring over Q's tablet, arguing over whether or not they needed an extra staircase.

"It would work." Q pulls of the upper level floor plans holding the tablet between himself and Alec. "It would dependent on how much room we decide to take for ourselves. But if we could sacrifice this bedroom closest to the bathroom already, we could put in a second on and expand the already existing one. Big shower! Big tub!" Q starts drawing in lines into the plans, moving walls, etc. 

"How many trainees? Are we talking about needing a bathroom or a locker room? How many bedrooms do we need? We could make us a sitting room upstairs out of one of them in needed." Q is rambling off questions about things that they have never really discussed. 

"You've created a monster with all of this, if you hadn't realised!" Alec comments to James as he leans in placing a kiss to side of Q's head. Q flinches slightly but forces himself to stay and not pull away. Maybe there is hope for them yet. 

"We could always building another building. Barn like structure that could house training rooms." James offers. "Keep the house most for ourselves."

Q glances at him quizzically and sighed. "Serious? Have to start all over again with plans. And just so you know, I want a decent kitchen to cook in," he adds concentrating on the drawing again. 

 

"Budge over" James nudged Q's shoulder, indicating he should move closer to the centre of the sofa so James could sit on his other side. Q shivered, hesitated, but James was already talking about barn style builds and where they could be sited. When he prodded a finger at Q's tablet to show the best location Q allowed him to slide next to him simply so he could get a better look.

"What would we do with all that space James, if we didn't use the house? We're a pack of three. Hardly need a bloody mansion"

"For now Q. Who's to say our pack won't grow in the future? Just saying we shouldn't limit our thinking to existing structures and shouldn't let outsiders invade our space." James smiled at him. "We need our space Q. To wander around half naked in only pyjama pants, or even in our fur." Alpha brushed against wolf and the sudden scent of wolf was so strong Q felt fur on the inside. "I want us to have the freedom of Skyfall, even if we invite non wolves into our territory."

Q leaned back and found he somehow had both Alpha's arms around him. Their Alpha scent surrounded him, made him feel safe and cared for, protected. Their warm bodies rested casually on each side of him, not dominating or threatening, nor crowding him. 

"Q?" Alec questioned the abrupt silence from their young lover. "Did we-?"

"Shut up Alec!" Q huffed, concentrating on slowing his racing heart. This was good, pleasant. Wolf stood and his alphas stood with him, licking, sniffing, reinforcing their bond. Q leaned towards James and found his Alpha moving forward to meet him. Their kiss was chaste and gentle. Q sighed and turned to meet his other dominant. This time the kiss was bruising but laced with such raw honesty it took their breath away. "I think we should do this. Try it anyway. I need to run with you both, need you by my side. Afterwards we need to plan this new life around me being here in London at least fifty percent of the time."


	59. Ink

Alec answered the door, inviting Gabriel to follow him into the kitchen. "Q's still getting dressed. Just wanted a word."

Gabe cocked an amused eyebrow and grinned. "Am I getting a lecture about making sure he's home by curfew?"

"Lecture, yes, but on safety and awareness. You have to realise after everything he's been through that letting him walk out that door without being glued to his side is driving me crazy. He won't even tell me where you're going." Alec's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the young tattooed man.

"I'll take care of him Alec. I'm not stupid. I know what happened and I'm not about to let anyone within ten feet of him without his say so. We're having lunch that's all. Going for a wander. I'll have him back by six if it makes you happier?"

"I'd be happier if you checked in every hour, on the hour." Alec growled. Alpha paced, uneasy. Jimmy was still out there somewhere.

"For god's sake Alec, I'll be fine" Q wandered into the kitchen pulling on a battered leather jacket.

"Oh, that's where it went" Gabe chuckled "I've torn Haven apart looking for that damn jacket. Come on."

"Later Alec". Q brushed his lips against Alec's cheek, squeezing his hand. "I'll text on the hour."

“I sort of like it.” Q smirked at Gabe as he zipped up the leather jacket as they headed out the door. “Looks better on me than you.”

“Someone’s in a better mood.”

“Things are less awkward maybe. Far from perfect but at least the three of us can be in the same room together without one of us needing to flee or one of us needing to be in fur. “

Both of them crawled inside Greg’s car that Gabe had absconded with for the day. “He actually let you drive his bloody car? Terribly trusting inside he?”

“They don’t let you drive? They’re overprotective bastards aren’t they? Would drive me fucking crazy?” Gabe sighed.

“Only when neither of them can stay awake any longer or there is too much blood.” Q smirked at him.

“You still ready for this? Haven’t changed you mind?’

“Fuck no! I want this. I need this, Gabe.” Q sighed deeply staring out the window of the car. “I need this to remind myself of myself. Who I am. Not backing out.”

Gabe  passed Q his sketch pad. "I made a few final additions. Some paint runs and splatters. I thought it gave the image a sense of movement, but see what you think? I have a copy of the original if you prefer."

Q flipped the pad open as Gabe pulled out into traffic staring in wonder at the wolf that Gabe had designed for him. "It's beautiful" he breathed. "Absolutely stunning. I love it, but will a tattoo artist really be able to transfer something so complex onto my skin?"

"Shay will. She's incredible. Did my snake and my wolf. Wolves are her specialty actually."

Half an hour later Gabe led Q into a brightly lit studio. Q looked around curiously. "It's not really what I expected. I imagined somewhere a bit dingy and sinister."

Gabe chuckled "Anyone good is going to want to see what the fuck they're doing. Q, this is Shay. Shay, my friend Q..."

Shay fit more with Q's expectations. Elaborate cornrows with braids hanging almost to her waist, and every inch of her visible dark skin covered in tattooed roses. The petite woman greeted them with a wide friendly smile. "Welcome Q. You're going to be here awhile so make yourself comfortable."

“Do you already have something in mind? If Gabe has been helping you choose, I have no doubt it going to be something complicated but amazing.” Shay smiled at them.

Q opened up the sketch pad and handed it to her. “What do you think?”

“Are you sure, Q?” Gabe asked again.

“Positive! I think it is amazing.” Q pulled Gabe in wrapping an arm around his waist.

“This is beautiful,” Shay commented studying the picture. “Big venture for first ink though but very doable. Going to take a while. Two settings or want it all today?”

“All today. Definitely.”

“Whatever you say. Placement? Shoulder? Back? “ Shay continued to study the design as she headed over to her work area.

“Shoulder,” Q offered decisively. “Left one.”

“Well shirt off then and let me see my canvas."

Q took his Gabe’s jacket handing it back to him with a smirk and peeled off his button down. Shay moved closer taking a good look at Q’s shoulder and upper arm. “Up here on towards the top of your shoulder is not going to be too bad. The farther down your arm is going to be worse. You do realize this is going to hurt don’t you?”

“He can handle it Shay. The pain isn’t going to be an issue.” Gabe squeezed Q’s hand. “I’ll hold your hand if you need me to.”

Shay was excellent at distracting her clients, keeping up a constant stream of friendly banter that required Q to give more than yes or no responses but didn't need him to think too hard. It was clear that she and Gabe knew each other well.

"How's Lyndz?" Gabe asked, taking the attention off Q for a short while so he could grimace through some fill work. Q's fingers curled tightly around Gabe's.

"Good. Still clean. Three year anniversary coming up." She didn't look up from her task but smiled fondly. "Gabe made quite an impression on my sister. Got her off heroin."

"No, she did that herself. I just gave her someone to talk to."

"You're a good listener" Q squeezed his hand. "Good at your job. I'm certainly lucky to have you."

 "You two?" Shay nodded in their directions as she sat back to change ink colours.

"Us?" Gabe smirked. "Us what?"

"Was just going to say that Q didn't seem your type is all." Shay moved back into working position again. "This is going to pinch and burn a little here."

"You have a type?" Q giggled and then hissed as Shay hit a sensitive spot. "I just thought you were easy." Q teased him.

"We're just friends, Shay." Gabe winked at him.

"I'm fucking wounded, Gabe. Bloody Crushed. You don't love me anymore." Q smirked at Gabe with a devious look. "Good friends."

"With benefits." Gabe added.

"With benefits" Q confirmed.

Shay laughed at both of them. "Haven't changed at all, have you Gabe."

"Now I am utterly crushed that I am not your only love." Q huffed and then gritted his teeth and Shay moved lower on his arm filling the colouring. "You are such a bloody wanker sometimes." Wolf pushed against wolf.

 "But you love me." Gabe giggled "especially when we are out dancing."

"Need to take a break for a little?" Shay interrupted their banter. "I know I need to stretch for a few. About another hour though after that and we should have it completed. "Take a look over there in the mirror and see what you think so far."

Q moved in front of the mirror to see the almost completed ink. Gabe stood behind him arms wrapped around his waist, both of them looking into the mirror staring at the ink and each other. "Fucking hell. It's amazing." Q whispered as he looked up at Gabe in the mirror. "With every stroke I just keep reminding myself that this is me. This is what is inside me. Not what he makes me feel. Not the echoes of his voice and touch. Wolf. That is what is inside me. I am stronger than how he made me feel."

Gabe nuzzled his face into Q's neck scenting wolf and surrounding Q with wolf. Wolf curled around wolf and protected him.

"We are survivors, Q. You and me. And we are not going to let anyone fucking break us. We are wolf. No one can take that from us." Gabe whispered to him. Wolf eyes met wolf eyes staring back at each other in the mirror.

 "Let's finish up then shall we? Final stretch" Shay motioned Q to sit. "Happy with it so far?"

Q ducked his head and blinked wolf away. "It's perfect, thank you."

"He'll already be planning the next one" Gabe chuckled taking the seat on the opposite side to Shay. Watching his art come to life on Q's pale skin was thrilling.

"And when will I be seeing you again? Still plenty of blank canvas to work on."

Gabe shrugged. "Partner thinks I should call a halt, but... I'm working on it."

"His boyfriend's a stuffy old git" Q giggled and then winced when Shay moved to another sensitive spot.

"Serves you right" Gabe smirked. "Anyway, the ink is for me. He doesn't have to approve, as long as he lets me keep sucking his dick."

"Same old Gabe" Shay smirked. "Partner though? Settling down?"

"Fuck off! No way!"

True to her word about an hour later she finally sat back satisfied with her work. "Take a good look and then I'll dress it. Very pleased with that one myself. Normally I'm overly critical, but that looks stunning on you. I can't see anything else... Gabe? It's your design - did I do ok?"

"It's fabulous."

Q turned to him eyes shining behind his glasses. "Thank you. This means so much to me. From today..."

"I know." Gabe brushed his lips over Q's in probably the most chaste kiss they had ever shared. "Moving forward together."

Q stood dangling his shirt from one hand. "I'm not sure I can stand to put this back on. It's a bit sore" he pouted.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "You just sat through nearly six hours of ink and now you're whining?" He smirked and held out his hand. "Give me the shirt." Q handed it over with a confused look until Gabe pulled off his vest top. "Here, you bloody wuss. Top swap."

 Shay laughed out loud when she saw Gabe in Q's shirt. "Neatly buttoned you don't look yourself at all." She handed over some aftercare advice and they said their goodbyes, promising they would both be back at some point.

"So, how about a late lunch before we go back? I'm bloody starving." Gabe bounced on his toes, excited to be out with Q without a supervising shadow. "If you're too sore we can grab a burger and eat on the way home."

"No, I'm fine. Let's make the most of some free time before I have to explain this rather prominent bandage."

"Oh Christ! I am so not coming in with you. Alec will shoot me for allowing you to get hurt long before you have a chance to explain."

Half an hour later they were sitting at an outdoor table scoffing stacked burgers and massive piles of chips. Q stole an onion ring from Gabe's plate, dunking it in his mayo and chewing pensively for a few moments.

"I need to tell you something."

  
Gabe scanned Q's plate for anything he could steal back that he didn't already have, but there was only salad. He speared a tomato simply for the satisfaction of seeing it spurt seeds over the table.

"Something more about your time away?" Gabe asked cautiously. "You can tell me anything Q, you know that. We're stronger together, you and I."

"Thanks. I know. Yes, it's about my time away, but after we came back from the States. And yes, I know I haven't updated you on the States either, but I need to get this out because it's the biggest thing freaking me out after... After Jimmy..." Q spoke rapidly, pushing chips around his plate until Gabe took his fork from him.

"Just tell me. It's not going to be worse than anything we've already shared."

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone else yet. Or let James or Alec know I've told you." He waited for Gabe's nod and then blurted out "James wants to move us to Scotland permanently."

"Scotland? What the fucking hell would you do in Scotland? It's full of sheep! Well, yeah actually, you'd do sheep, but..."

"Wanker!" Q managed a weak grin. "I don't want to go to live in Scotland. I feel like a bloody teenager being dragged away from my friends by overprotective parents. James has his reasons, but I don't want to be hidden away from danger. I'm negotiating, but you needed to know its a possibility."

"No it isn't, you're not fucking going. I won't let you" Gabe whined. Wolf nuzzled at wolf. "We need each other."

"I won't have a choice if Alphas insist."

"Then I'm coming with you. I can shag sheep."

Q giggled at his friend's earnest declaration "The things you'd do for me. Thank you. The sheep will be very grateful."

"It's settled then. Either I get to go with you or you're not going at all." Gabe declared.

"In all seriousness Gabe, the next time we got to that god forsaken ancient place, would you consider going with me? James and Alec wouldn't mind at all as long as it kept me from whining constantly about being stuck there."

  
"How could I pass up time with sheep!" Gabe giggled. " Greg won't mind and the Prick will definitely enjoy having me out of his hair."

"Maybe we can bring some sheep back for Mycroft, but it would most assuredly traumatise the sheep." Q's phone vibrated and he glanced at it. "Fuck... 15 minutes past check in time and he is already panicking. Here, you answer it. You're the one who promised him you'd check in every hour." Q shoved his phone across the table toward Gabe.

"He's fine, Alec." Gabe answered without even a greeting. "We're eating. Yes. Yes Mum. Alright. As soon as we are done eating." Gabe pushed the phone back at him. "Christ he is a worrier. I think we're grounded when we get home. Out past our bedtime." Gabe smirked at him.

"It was so worth it though. Thank you, Gabe. This means so much to me." Q nodded towards his new ink as he grabbed one of Gabe's hands. Wolf pushed at wolf.

"Just remember what I said. We are wolf and no bloody bastard is going to take that away from us." Gabe pushed his plate at him. "Finish your chips so we can make plans for the sheep on the way home before we have to face the consequences of alphas grounding us to the flat."

Alec was rifling around in the Range Rover trying to look like he wasn't waiting for them when Gabe pulled into the drive. As soon as the car rolled to a halt he slammed the rear door shut and stalked around to Q's door. Alpha growled at wolf.

"Fuck" Q muttered. "Five seconds to complete overreaction... Should've put the jacket on."

"What's my chances of making a run for it?" Gabe smirked, only half joking. He was fairly certain Alec was the type to shoot first and ask questions later where it came to Q and recent events.

Q's door was yanked open and Alec stuck his head inside. "Twenty fucking minutes Gabriel..." Catching sight of the dressing "What the fuck have you done to your arm, Q? Get inside now. Both of you."

Q rolled his eyes, pushing past his Alpha, only to run into James who had come to the door to see what Alec was yelling at. Gabe grabbed Q's hand and edged around the blond man in the doorway. Anxiety rolled off Alphas. Wolf whined.

"A tattoo?" Alec followed them into the living room. "Are you fucking insane Q? You know the company policy. No identifying marks." Alec turned on Gabe who skulked near the sofa. "This is you. You have no right to talk him into something like this. Might as well paint a target on his fucking back for people who would seek him out."

"Shut up Alec! Just shut up! It was my idea, nothing to do with Gabe. Quit yelling at him, you wanker."

"What the fuck were you thinking, Q?!" Alec growled at him.

"I told you not to let him out of the flat without one of us." as James pushed his way into the living room also. Alphas stalked and wolf whimpered. Q stood his ground.

"Both of just shut the fuck up!" Q pushed Gabe behind him away from his alphas. "This was my idea. Gabe just went as support and took me to someone who ran a reputable shop."

  
"Bloody ridiculous!" Alec growled. "He is never going anywhere with you without supervision again. I don't care what you two think."

  
"No! You bloody have no idea. You want things back to normal around here. But they can't be that way! " Things that had been shoved away were pushing their way outward the angier Q got with his partners. Wolf whined and pushed. Fur rippled underneath as wolf wanted to escape from Alphas.

  
"Hush Q." Gabe whispered to him from behind. "Under control. Not now."

  
"I did this for me!" he screamed at Alec. "I need this to remind myself of myself. Who I am. To remind myself that I am wolf. That this is what I am inside, not the echoes of his voice and touch. So I don't hear James' screams every time I try to close my eyes. Wolf. That is what is inside me. I am stronger than how he made me feel and still makes me feel."

James growled low in his throat. Alpha crouched, hackles raised. Wolf backed away. Q refused to stand down even though Gabe squeezed his hand.

Alec glanced at James. "We'll talk about that later." Alpha nuzzled at his mate, saying softly "Later, James, it's ok."

James paced, making a circuit of the room around Q and Gabe, moving closer. Wolf quivered. "I'm not leaving until you say so Q" Gabe's voice wavered, violent memories from his past taunting him, but he held steadfastly to Q's hand. "I'm not leaving if these two are angry."

"Of course we're angry. You're a pair of bloody idiots."

"We're trying to keep you safe you little shite." James snarled.

Alec blocked James path with his outstretched arm, gently but firmly drawing his mate back into his arms. James sighed when Alec wrapped his arms around his waist, alpha soothing alpha. Holding James, Alec's emotions cleared enough that he could register what Q had said. "We know you need some control back Q. I don't understand why a bloody tattoo gives you that but... oh for fucks sake Gabriel, we're not going to hurt either of you. You can let him go."

  
Gabe stepped away and the young pair flopped onto the sofa, glaring up at the alphas. "Don't you even want to see it?" Q demanded.

"I suppose we better had."

"You'll have to help." Q looked to Gabe. "I can't reach the tape at the back edges and I don't want to just yank it off."

"Turn a little. I'm not turning my back on those two bloody wankers." Gabe gave Alec and James a nasty look. "Alphas are such a fucking pain in the arse sometimes."

Q glanced over his shoulder at him and giggled. "Christ, they're like dealing with teenagers." Alec huffed at them.

"Fuck you Alec!" Q snarled at him.

Gabe slowly peeled the bandaging away from the new ink on Q's left shoulder that was facing away from James and Alec. "It's not too bad. Not near are oozy as I thought it might be. We'll want to put some lotion on it soon though. Keep it moist." Q hissed as Gabe worked at the tape. "Fuck Q. You sat through hours of this and you're wincing over some tape now."

"It's tender. Bloody tosser."

Gabe pulled the last little piece of tape odd and striped the gauze away. Q stood and turned towards his alphas. "Isn't it amazing." he couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the wolf staring back at him from his pale skin.

Alec and James stared at it in silence for a long moment. James spoke first. "It's impressive. Some good work."

Alec grunted, but finally said "Fantastic design. Must have taken a while to do. I still think you're a bloody little fool, but at least it's not tacky."

"It's beautiful." Q smiled at Gabe, wanting to touch it but not daring to.

"It's you" Gabe grinned back. "How I see you. Little bit wild and totally gorgeous."

Alec snorted and released James who moved closer for a better look. "Too bloody wild when left to your own devices. Can't be trusted with each other to avoid trouble. I'll say it again, you go nowhere unsupervised, on your own, or with him."

"We're going out dancing soon" Q said defiantly, pulling Gabe after him towards the bathroom.

"Like hell you are. You can dance in the fucking flat until I'm satisfied you're safe."

Q pushed Gabe past the door and stuck his head out. "I'm not safe anywhere Alec, but I'm not going to hide any more. Get over it." He slammed the door shut and locked it behind him.

 


	60. New Mission

"Well I have to say you present an interesting picture here.  Your data does present a dilemma that has not as yet been brought to my attention." M continued to look through the file Bond has presented to her.     
  
"What Bond proposes would definitely affect budgetary expenditures and I believe bring agent performance at an all new level." Tanner interjected.     
  
"There seem be a few issues with this proposal, 007.  A few things that you have taken liberties with." M glared at him.  James stiffened.  Alpha growled wanting nothing more than to rip the nasty woman in front of him to shreds.     
  
"First is the assumption of your retirement from the field." Bond started to interrupt her. "007!  Hear me out or I will not even consider this proposal at all.  Medical and Psych, I believe will determine your status for the field."    
  
"There may have been a point in time that I was willing to die in the field for Queen and Country.  That time has passed, Mum.  That right there should be an indication that I am not suitable for field duty."   James shifted uneasily in his seat.  Alpha snarled and paced.     
  
"Secondly you assume that I will be willing to let 006 step back from the field.  He is invaluable in long term missions in Eastern Europe and the States.  And lastly the issue of the Quartermaster."  James flinched inwardly.  He had expected this.     
  
"The status of the Quartermaster is not yours to decide.  You and 007 seem to believe from what I have observed and have been told by others, that the Quartermaster somehow belongs to you.  Do I need to remind you that he is here only by my good graces instead of prison.  Lately he has taken advantage of my good nature when it comes to your status also and is just a few steps away from landing himself where he rightfully belongs."   
  
"The Double O program and TSS would not run as well as it does without him.  You know that M.  Prison would be a disservice to such a talent and the service."  James glared at her.  "Time away from here in a secured setting would allow him to concentrate on R&D that he does not get here within these walls."  Wolf brushed against alpha distant but present.     
  
"Do I hear some personal feelings laced within those comments 007?"   
  
"I believe there could be a balance established that would balance and benefit all parties involved."  Tanner interjected trying to diffuse a situation that could quickly digress into a shouting match.     
  
"Who's side are you on, Tanner?"  M chastised him.  "007 report to Medical and Psych.  We'll discuss this more when I know your complete status."  Both men rose and turned towards the other door.  "Tanner, you stay!"  M barked at him.  "Well go on, 007." M waved a hand at him dismissing him.     
  
James leaned against the outer door to M's office after he had closed it behind him.  "Fucking bitch" he growled.     
  
"Well?" Moneypenny rose from her desk coming to stand next to him.     
  
"I have no bloody idea.  She's not going to let go of Q though.  Not in a million years."  James pulled himself away from the door, adjusted his suit coat and shirt sleeves.  "I'm late to Medical.  It's been a pleasure, Moneypenny."  giving her a small smile he headed out the outer door. 

  
  
Q stared distractedly into the middle distance at nothing three inches above his screen. He'd been completely still for almost fifteen minutes and a couple of techs had glanced at him with some concern wondering if he'd died without anyone's notice.   
  
James' meeting with M should have been over hours ago but there was still no feedback to tell Q how the proposal had been received. Q tried to squash his natural pessimism and find an elusive bright side. And where the fuck was James anyway?   
  
Q picked up the phone, dialled. "Moneypenny," she answered in her brisk business like tone.   
  
"Tell me there was no huge argument" Q asked desperately.   
  
"As far as I can tell, no, though James left looking dissatisfied." She kept James' comment about M holding tightly to Q a secret.  "She ordered him to report to Medical..."   
  
Q's heart sank. If the meeting hadn't gone well a subsequent visit to Medical was unlikely to be positive.   
  
"He's fit. He'll convince them" he said more confidently than he felt.   
  
"Of course he will. That's what James does."  After a moment she said "He won't leave without you Q. You're part of his solution."   
  
Q sighed. If M was being obstructive Q could show her a million reasons to be glad to be rid of him. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

 

7 pm James strode into TSS. By then Q was pacing the area as wolf pack as inside him.  James' glare was focused on Q and didn't notice anyone else being in the room as he crossed it purposely.     
  
"Well? You've been forever."  Q questioned him as James came to stand at his workstation.     
  
"I passed.  I have a mission.  M said she would study it and discuss it with me when I returned."  James stated calmly but Q couldn't fee alpha snarling underneath. Pacing.  Fur rippled.    
  
"And?  There's more isn't there."   
  
"At home Q.  Not here.  You've been here over 12 hours as it is.  Get your bag."  Q started to comment but one look at James and a push from alpha, he knew there was no protesting tonight.   
  
"Wilson!  You're in charge.  You know how to contact me when things turn to shite and the world is ending!" Q called out as he followed James stalking out the door.    
  
The pair walking in silence through the car park and ride back to the flat  that way also.  However as soon as the door of the flat closed behind them,  "Fucking bitch!" James began to rant immediately.  "Her entire issue with the proposal was me, Alec, and of course you.   She's not about to let you go.  Thinks she holds the entire contract of your existence. Either MI6 or prison.  Fucking bitch!" James crossed to the refrigerator where there was already bottles of various alcohol chilling. Alpha growled low and vicious.  "And her retaliation for even considering it is sending me back out in the field."     
  
James poured himself a glass and one for Q also.  Handing him the glass, James reached up and rubbed a few flyaway ends of Q's hair in between his fingers.  "I know I didn't pass the testing, but she's sending me out." Alpha brushed against wolf snuffing at his ears.     
  


"When? And where?  For how long?  You're not even ready" Q protested but one look at James' stormy expression was enough for him to know that James would grit his teeth and go without giving M the satisfaction of fighting it.

"Venezuela.  I leave for Caracas in two days."  

James drank deeply, not meeting Q's eyes.  Caracas was only the first stage of his journey. M had tossed a file at him that referenced illegal diamonds that were being moved through London.  His mark, Athena Black, an engineer in the oil industry, was due into Caracas by the weekend.  She had information on  a far bigger operation that half the security services in the world had an eye on.  

* * *

 

James took a table on the terrace motioning to the waiter who advanced with a warm smile.  The sultry evening air promised a storm later.  James hoped it would freshen the air and make the early morning flight more pleasant.  "Vodka martini, please.  And whatever the lady at the bar is drinking, with my compliments."  

He heard Q snort over the earwig.  "That works?"

"In less than five minutes," James murmured, opening a document on his tablet.

Four minutes and twenty seconds.  James smiled to himself as the bronze tapered trousers and strappy heels stepped into his vision.  "Thank you for the drink, Mr...?"

James rose, placing his tablet on the table and offered his hand.  "Bond.  James Bond, Universal Exports."

Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly, then she gave a small smile.  "Dr Athena Black.  I believe we're to be travelling on together tomorrow."  He pulled out a chair for her and she sat, sipping from her glass.  "Thank you again. It was a surprise to learn I would have company on this visit.  Forgive me, but you don't look like you spend much time in inhospitable environments.  What is your interest precisely?"

"We specialise in moving product from A to B.  Your employer asked to meet with me to discuss a long term arrangement now that the London office is under threat of closure.  I hear the project is at a critical stage and he is unable to leave for even a short visit to the city, so I go to him."

"I was to visit the London office on my return.  I wasn't aware there was any dissatisfaction with the service I provide." she said stiffly.

James offered his most charming smile.  "No, I can't imagine anyone would be dissatisfied with your service."  He ignored Q's sarcastic barb.  "Another drink perhaps before we retire for the evening?"

"Thank you, no.  I like to keep a clear head when travelling.  Our cab leaves at 6am local time.  Please be prompt; I won't wait."

Four days later and James was wishing with all his heart he had overslept.  His shirt clung to his back like an unpleasantly rough second skin, drenched with sweat and sticky from the blood that still oozed from the gunshot wound on his upper arm.  The bullet had grazed rather than penetrated, but the heat, and his pounding heart had ensured a deep red-brown stain extended to the elbow.  He flicked another huge buzzing fly from the wound as he crouched in the undergrowth at the edge of the compound.  Ants trooped over his boot and he scratched at numerous bites on his body.  His clothing had provided little protection from the insect life in the godforsaken place.  At least two bites were infected, the skin around them hot and shiny, green white pus leaking from the cracked scabs.

People were searching for him on the far side of the site where a huge fire raged following the explosion. He felt in his pocket relieved to find the flash drive and small bag still buttoned securely inside.  The diamonds were nothing.  A sample of what was being pushed through London by Dr Black.  The drive was all that mattered to M.

He looked to the door of the squat grey building where he could see Doctor Black.  Slumped, unmoving.  Too fucking slow to save her.  He'd taken the obvious man out easily but had completely missed the other shooter.  The minute she dropped he had taken off and set his destructive plan in motion, not even bothering to see if he could do anything for her.  Another dead woman on his conscience.

"Forty miles out.  Coordinates on their way.  Get the fucking truck James and stop pissing about."  The earwig was faint and crackly, Q's voice so distorted James wasn't totally sure it was the Quartermaster he was hearing.  The truck was in the open.  No way to get there without being seen.  No other choice.  He gritted his teeth against the pain that wracked his body and ran in a lumbering crouch across the exposed ground.

Shots rang out zinging over his head and off to his right as he maneuvered his way towards the truck.  James crouched behind a short waist high wall waiting for an opening to move again.  His earwig crackled again.  All he could make out was a distinct order to "Move!"  and that there was another group incoming but he didn't catch from what direction and vaguely understood  "Eta 10."

He couldn't afford to wait any longer.  The owners of the barrage that had come from his right were surely be moving into a better position the longer he waited. Someplace off in the far distance for only a brief second James thought he felt the faint brush of fur as Q attempted to reach him.   Pack. Home.  He needed to concentrate on that.  That's what mattered.  

James took a deep breath and counted.  3 2 1... Taking off as fast as he could towards the truck 30 to his left.  Bullets pelted his path again. Suddenly he was face first in the dirt as pain ripped through his left shoulder.  James grunted, gritted his teeth and scrambled to his feet again.  Pain needed to be ignored and pushed to the background.  Focus on the truck.

Bullets hit the dirt. Nearing the back end of the truck just as James managed to fling open the cab door and hurled himself inside.  The front of his shirt grew red as he felt the burning pain building is his shoulder.  Earwig crackled again as the engine flared to life.  "30 miles out."  was all the came through.  James considered going wolf but there wasn't enough time at the moment.  Throwing the truck in gear he sped off just as the back window exploded sending glass flying everywhere.

"I'm hit Q. Will try to make rendezvous point.  Keep visual contact of possible."  But James got no response and couldn't be sure if the Quartermaster had heard him at all.  No time to try to stem the blood damping his shirt, James just drove.  

Q cursed as the comms link dissolved into static once more. He was sure he'd heard James report he was hit but now couldn't rouse him.  Wolf snarled and pushed at Q from the inside. Alpha was far distant. But there was the definite throb of pain.

  
R glanced at him as he threw his headset on the desk and began muttering about satellites never being in the right fucking position when you needed to hijack one.   "ETA 5, Quartermaster" she said clearly, and then quietly "chopper is tracking him. He'll be fine.  Two in pursuit on motorcycles. Off road bikes."   
  
Q grabbed the headset and clamped it over his ears once more, straining to hear any update.  James' vitals tracker showed his temperature  was elevated, his heart banging erratically.   
  
"007 has no weapon." R murmured as the vehicles broke from the dense tree cover once more.    
  
The link crackled to life once more and they watched the overhead visual of the truck forcing one bike off the road.  "Yes he does" Q snapped. "007 report. How serious are your injuries?"   
  
"Later Q" James rasped. Shots rang out from the other rider embedding into the side of the truck.  The bike swung across the front of the larger vehicle just as they disappeared beneath tree cover once more.   
  
"5 miles out." Q smiled, certain James was now safe. 30 seconds later the truck erupted in a ball of orange flame.

“007 Report!” Q cursed as ferociously pounded his keyboard.  “Come on people.  Someone give me a visual.

“Q you can’t do that.” R cautioned him in a whisper stepping up to stand next to him at his workstation.  “That’s a Russian satellite!”

“Watch me.” Q’s focus never left the monitor array in front of him.  “They’ll never miss it.  Russia is in such a disarray, they probably have forgotten they even have this one in orbit.  Besides its going to appear as if it was Korea that ‘borrowed’ their satellite anyway.” He an evil little smirk appeared on his face.   

R just shook her head thanking god that the Quartermaster was on their side and not someone else’s.  

Comms link crackled and popped with nothing but static.  Q wanted to scream at James to change, go wolf and get the fuck out of there but he refrained.  Wolf pushed, whined, searching for Alpha.  “ETA on that chopper anyone.  I want them on the ground and reporting as soon as they are at the location.  Warn them of possible hostile still in the area.”

“007 Report!”  The Quartermaster tried again getting no response once more. 

“Chopper is at the location.  Hovering.  No movement at present time.”  Someone from the room called out.

“Get them on the ground and searching for 007!   Now!”  Q ordered.  “We need the information he is carrying.   Flash drive.   And status report on 007’s condition.”    Q was watching the livestream footage now coming around one of his monitors from the satellite he had acquired.  Looking for any signs of James.  He was still there, not in the burning wreckage.  Wolf knew.

The chopper landed on the rough road spilling four armed bodies onto the rutted track.  The pilot kept the rotors spinning, one man prowling the perimeter of the small clearing to protect it from possible attack, while the others disappeared beneath the tree cover.  Q snarled at the bank of monitors, feeling fur ripple beneath his skin.  Wolf hated to be blind.   
  
“Talk to me you bastards” he breathed, earning a sharp look from R.  “Sorry, sorry.  007, report.”  He tried again.  
  
“Truck is up ahead.  They can’t get near it, too hot, but it doesn’t look like the driver is still in there.”  
  
“I already told you that.  Spread out and find him.  He’s injured.  Can’t get far.”  Q snapped.  Wolf whined.  James was shielding from him, trying to mask the pain.  If James was aware enough to hide, it was a good sign.  
  
“Signs of a struggle.  Blood trail.”  An unknown voice crackled, then “We found the second bike.”  
  
“Rider?”  
  
“Negative.  Moving up.”  There was a shout and a curse.  Barrage of automatic gunfire over the sound of returned semi-automatic pistol shots, and someone calling “Hold your fire.”  
  
“Hostile and Agent located.  007 on the ground, condition unknown.  Hostile armed.  Appears to be injured, but not about to let us get close.”  
  
“Take him out.  Securing the data is your priority.”  Q said coldly.  And then James, he added silently.  Get him the hell out of there please.  
  
James’ cheek pressed against the rank smelling leaf litter.  He tried hard not to breathe more than necessary for fear of retching at the rotting stench and giving his status away to his captor.  The wiry man stood a few feet to the left of him taking what cover he could from a large tree, returning fire sporadically.  One gun was exhausted, tossed carelessly on the ground, the other had maybe three rounds left by James’ estimation.  Not yet.  He couldn’t act yet.  
  
Wolf was an insistent presence, pacing and growling.  Alpha would chase him off if he wasn’t so focused on the man crouching by the tree.  Instead James concentrated on blocking Q out as a distraction from breathing, and the flies that buzzed around his open wounds.   
  
Another bombardment showered huge splinters of wood over him.  He didn’t flinch.  Two more shots.  He tensed, concentrated, pushed wolf to the surface, forcing claws from his fingertips, golden fur from his skin.  One more shot.  Take a chance.  James rolled suddenly to his left, tearing through the man’s hamstring with his forepaw.  The shot went high, the man went down, grabbing at the ruined flesh of his thigh..  
  
“What the hell?”  Someone yelled.  “Is he hit?”  
  
“Just make sure he doesn’t get back up”  another commanded.  
  
“007 is alive.  Hostile down.”

The retrieval team in the chopper had collected James, flown him along with the Intel to the foreign outpost in Rio de Janeiro where they were holding him for a few days for medical treatment contrary to James’ liking.  Q expected him to appear much sooner than the medical team's views at Station VH.

Q had stayed on the comms until James had reached the outpost.  Wolf had tried to brush against alpha after feeling the surge of alpha earlier out in the field but alpha was still too distant for any noticeable contact.   After that he wrapped up the mission making sure all the data was exported and packaged together.  “Good job people.  I thank you.  The Queen thanks you for your service to Queen and Country, and I am sure 007 thanks you for helping to save his arse once more.  Be sure to forward all files to R please.”

Q stepped away from his workstation turning to R.  “I’ll be upstairs for a while if I am needed.  If there is any change in 007 status, please let me know.”

“Q?  What are you doing?”  Raising an eyebrow she questioned him.  She had become all too familiar with that tone of his voice and the look in his eyes to know that the calm exterior wasn’t what was going on inside her young boss.

“M and I are going to have a discussion.” Q headed towards the door not giving R any time to argue with him about how that was a bad idea.

Q entered Moneypenny’s office where Moneypenny and Tanner were going over some reports, the picture of calmness.   “Is M available?”

“She just got off a call with the PM and she is and is going over a budget report at the moment.” Moneypenny began.

“Perfect!” Q smiled at her and headed right to M’s office letting himself in without an appointment or notice.

“I believe we have a situation to discuss.” Q turned to M closing the door behind himself.

“How dare you just let yourself in here, Quartermaster?!  I should have you thrown out you arrogant little shite!”  M growled at him.

“But remember M, You’re the one who sent Bond out in the field knowing he wasn’t fit for duty’ Q commented right back at her, cold but calm.  “That was your call.”  Wolf paced and glimmered briefly in his eyes.  “I think we need to have a discussion about things that I consider mine and what part I play in you remaining as M.”

“How dare…” M started again.

“Yes, I do dare.” Q interrupted her.  “I don’t think you want to play that game with me M, because I highly doubt that you will win.”

The tiny woman rose to her full height, blue eyes sharp, mouth a thin line.  "I don't play games, Quartermaster, and while you may consider these men yours in the bedroom, their loyalty is to me first and foremost.  The second I doubt that loyalty they will find themselves without gainful employment.  Their very lives are mine.  Don't forget that when you are laundering their smalls."

"Smug. Don't get too comfortable, M.  You know what I can do."  Q took a seat across from her, crossing his legs. It didn't phase him in the slightest to have his superior looking down on him. "Remember I have rewritten your security from the ground up.  It could all fall apart if I should choose and then we'll be looking at quite a different interpretation of dirty linen.  One that I am sure the powers that be would be keen to suppress.  Your tenancy in this office would, I suspect, be short lived."

"And I suppose this is the point you make some demands of me?  You're just a boy, playing at being a grown up.  It wouldn't take a great deal of effort to have you arrested.  Take all these wonderful toys of yours away and let you languish in a cell for the rest of your days."

"But you won't.  Rather little point.  My dear brother would ensure I didn't spend long at Her Majesty's pleasure, and would I am sure, take great delight in ensuring your swift exit in favour of someone altogether more... malleable." Q sighed dramatically.  M hadn't moved and he was surprised to find he was impressed that the slight woman could maintain her irritated pose for so long.  

"You need me M.  You need me to fight the cyber attacks on MI6.  The Agents aren't the only ones you allow to be abused in the name of Queen and Country.  Jimmy..."  Q couldn't suppress a shudder, had to stop that train of thought.  "You use them long after they should be retired from active duty.  You'd rather destroy them in the field than take all that wealth of knowledge and use it to prepare the next generation of tools."

"And there it is.  I knew there was something you wanted."  She smirked at him triumphantly, believing she held the upper hand.  She sat, tucking her chair in neatly, smoothing her skirt over her lap.  "Please do continue, Quartermaster.  Let me hear exactly what you are hoping to get out of this ridiculous intrusion into my office before I turn you down."

"James wishes to retire from fieldwork.  You will sign off on it, or answer for the fact you sent an agent out who was unfit.  His proposal is sound.  I'm sure you will want to look at it in great detail over the next couple of days before his return.  Ask any questions you like, but MI6 needs Skyfall far more than it needs 007 dead in the field."

"No.  Absolutely not.  Bond knows his place.  It seems that you need to relearn yours."

Q stood and pulled at the hem of his cardigan, nudging his glasses up his nose and meeting M's gaze confidently.  "There are no dirty little secrets you can hide from me M.  Personal or professional.  I have enough incriminating data from your files stored away on secure servers to make life impossible for you if you don't do as I ask. Don't make the mistake of underestimating me. I won't be tested. Good-day."

Q exited M’s office stopping in Moneypenny’s desk momentarily where she and Tanner still stood staring at him shocked that M had not murdered him in her office.

“Tanner if you hear any updated status on the Intel 007 retrieved will you please let me know as soon as possible.  Moneypenny, may I borrow your phone for a moment.”  Eve glares at him with a look of “what are you up to know you little shite” but hands it over to him anyway.

Q quickly inserted a number into her contacts handing the phone back to her.  “I need a favour, Moneypenny.  If under some unfortunate circumstances, I should abruptly disappear from my position in TSS not to be found anywhere.  Please call that number. Tell whoever answers who you are, that Gabe and I adopted you, and give them this message ‘Zaquary acknowledges his status in the city of London’.  He’ll understand.”

“What the fuck was that?” Moneypenny voiced openly.

“How did he survive, M?” Tanner added.

“007 is already requesting transport out of Rio de Janeiro.” R commented to Q as soon as he entered his domain again.

“Tell him once the Station medical confirms it is safe for him to travel.”

“He said you would try to make that restriction and said to tell you if you don’t make him arrangements, he’ll find his own.  But said to tell you that he would prefer the same arrangements that Moneypenny made for his flight to Boston previously.”  Wolf pushed to see if he could find alpha and found the faintest hint of fur.

Q stepped up to where only R could hear their conversation.  “Make arrangements please for 007 to fly back on a secured charter flight please.  Preferably no other passengers.  Send me the flight arrangements also when you message them to him.  And please tell him that my budget is not appreciative so I hope he appreciates the gesture.  I’ll be in my office if needed.”   18 hours later Q was standing outside an MI6 car waiting at Heathrow for James' plane to land.

James approached the car slowly, moving stiffly, but at least he was walking upright.  He held one arm close to his side due to the strapping on his shoulder from the gunshot and Q noticed his other hand straying repeatedly to rub at his upper thigh, wincing when his fingers brushed a particular spot.  Q made a note to check whatever wound was there as soon as he could.  He resisted temptation to rush to James' side and support him the rest of the way to the car knowing the agent in him wouldn't appreciate it.

"You look terrible" Q said falsely cheerful, allowing himself to plant a brief kiss on James' cheek, not caring what the driver might think.  He was past concerning himself with who at MI6 knew of their relationship.  Wolf brushed alpha. Alpha huffed.

"You have no idea."  James managed a wry grin and allowed Q to hug him cautiously, before helping him into the back seat and sliding in next to him.  The car pulled smoothly away and James' sagged into the leather of the seat.

"We're going straight home.  Medical and debrief can wait"  Q said determinedly reaching for James' hand.

"Really?  Going against protocol Quartermaster? Normally you'd be dragging me there by the ear."  He sounded wearier than Q could ever remember, staring at the overhead light in the car and curling his fingers stiffly around Q's long slim fingers.

"I need to be far away from that place for a few hours or there may be violence."  James turned his head slightly and raised a questioning eyebrow but otherwise remained silent.  "I have dinner on order, to be delivered in a couple of hours.  You need to rest, connect with Alec."

"He's home?"

"No, but he promised he'd try to call tonight, depending on how things went.  He said he had a surprise for me.  Sounded smug.  Now I have a surprise for him too."  Q smiled and squeezed James' fingers gently.

James snorted.  "Typical Alec, always smug when he thinks he has knowledge you don't.  Though he'll no doubt have an opinion on the state of me."  They lapsed into comfortable silence and Q suspected James had drifted into sleep until he said softly "Thank you.  For giving me someplace to come home to.  Pack, family."

Once inside the flat with the securities set, Q led James into the bathroom.  While the tub filled he carefully helped James undress, peeling away the dressings on the minor injuries.  "I don't want to disturb your shoulder.  Try to keep it dry, so no steeping tonight."  James nodded and hissed in pain as Q pulled at the tape on the dressing on his thigh.  The skin beneath was hot and tight, reddened and centred on what looked to be a weeping scab.  "What the fuck happened?  Has someone looked at this?" Q gently probed the area, wrinkling his nose as pus oozed from beneath the wet crust.

"Some kind of bite.  Doesn't seem to be healing as it should."  He gestured at the pile of discarded clothes on the floor.  "Antibiotics and painkillers in one of the pockets."

Q hummed in dissatisfaction.  "I was going to keep you from Medical for a few days, but that needs looking at tomorrow."  He helped James sit in the steaming water, wincing at James' curse when it closed over the bite.  "When did you last change?"

"At least a week.  Can't quite recall."  Wolf snuffled at Alpha.  Golden alpha growled sleepily.

"Idiot agent" Q scolded.  "A change would have kick started the healing before it got this bad."

"Not much opportunity Q.  Too many people.  Mission went bad.  Needed to concentrate on getting out with the data... Oh, the drive is inside my boot.  I split the lining of the cuff and slipped it between the padding.  You might want to do something with that before M comes banging on our door."

"Another hour won't matter" he said, but he bundled the boots and clothes into has arms and left with them anyway.  When he returned he had a large scotch in one hand and a handful of pills in the other.  "Probably not the best idea to mix them, but you haven't managed to kill yourself off yet."  He handed over the glass and let James' lip each pill from the palm of his hand, swallowing it down with a swill of whisky.  

When the last had gone James kissed Q's palm.  "I am so fucking tired of this life Q.  Skyfall can't come soon enough.  If the bitch doesn't agree to release me I'll have Psyche declare me unstable and go live up there in peace."

"I don't think it will come to that." Q murmured, kissing the crown of James' head.  "I'm sure M will make the right decision."

 

  
  


 


	61. Boston Family

James had dozed off on the sofa not long after dinner and had occupied himself with reviewing R&D projects awaiting his approval for the next step in production.  11 pm UTC time Skype chimed with an incoming call from a familiar number.  "And how is my lovely younger sibling?" Q quizzed when Rachel's face appeared on the screen.    
  
"I'd be better if you would Skype regularly like you promised to keep in touch."    
  
"I know I have been lacking.  It's been so insane here and unsettled.  I promised I'll do better." Q sighed.  He hated disappointing her.  Missed his Boston family immensely.  Things were so complicated sometimes with barely enough time to breathe and sleep.     
  
"If you don't keep your promise I wouldn't let you talk to your boyfriend who seems insistent on talking to you when I'm done.  Can't understand why he wants to talk to you."  Rachel snickered.     
  
"Alec is there?"  Q actually seemed surprised.     
  
"Since last night.  Talking with Dad and Richard.  They actually seem to be getting along."   
  
"I'm shocked." Q laughed.  "Utterly surprised actually.    
  
"Well at least there hasn't been any yelling or growling that I've heard.  Nothing been thrown yet. Day isn't over yet though." She sighed. Rachel stood crossed to the door gal find down a hallway before closing the door.     
  
"Soooo ulterior motive for me snagging the Skype call first.  You know my 16th birthday is coming up and I thought it might be a nice gesture for my older brother to invite me to come visit him in England for a few days.  Nice cultural experience. Broaden my knowledge.  Take me shopping.  Take me clubbing since I'll be legal there. Whatcha think?"   
  
"Christ... Max will shite, Rachel!"   
  
"But you could convince him that it would be a beneficial for me to see the world.  Or better yet, convince Mama and she can convince Dad."   
  
"Let me think about it Rachel.  Talk with James and Alec."  He stalled. He had promised himself he would never introduce any of his siblings to the strange world he lived in now.    
  
"Alec doesn't care. He said so."   
  
"Oh he doesn't, does he?"  Q sighed.  Typical Alec and typical Rachel.  His younger sister always knew how to get what she wanted.  Watched many a time play Rosalyn against Max.  "Let me think about it.  I promised I will consider it.  How about you get Alec for me and I'll wake James so they can talk."

Q helped James sit and went to fetch him a drink while he waited for his sister to fetch Alec.  When he handed James the glass he found Alec and Rachel both trying to cram themselves into camera shot, arguing good naturedly.  

"Goodnight Rachel" Q said firmly.  "Grown up time.  If you don't leave us to it, I won't even think about talking to Ros for you."  

Rachel pouted at the screen but then gave Alec a peck on the cheek before scurrying from the room laughing.  Alec smirked after her, shaking his head.

"Your sister is going to be a handful." Alec chuckled.  "Did she tell you she's somehow sweet-talked me into letting her come visit?  Don't even know how the hell that happened." 

"Going to be?"  Q muttered.  "She's been a handful since she was eight years old."  He grinned back at Alec's smiling face.  "Good to see you.  What the hell are you doing in Boston?  I didn't even know you were in the States!"

"Need to be in New York in a few days.  R will bring you up to speed on latest developments, but it's all pretty tame stuff.  Thought I'd stop off here and bring you some news of your family.  Build some bridges with Maxwell without the complication of you being around muddying the waters."  Alec teased.  "They're all good by the way, and Ros is complaining that you never call enough.  The whole extended family is coming for dinner in my honour.  Quite overwhelming really."

"Oh god, enjoy that!  Prepare to be quizzed to within an inch of your life."

"I'll be fine.  Payton is already here and trying to persuade me into helping prepare dinner as a way of keeping me away from the nosy questions of what I’m doing here without you.  She's asking after you James."

James grinned, grimacing as he shifted in his seat.  "Give her my best."

Alec frowned at him.  "What the fuck James?  What's wrong?  You're hurt."

"It's nothing."

"Got himself shot in Venezuela."  Q smirked, dodging James' glare and ducking out of sight of the camera.

"What the fuck were you doing in Venezuela?  It's a bloody shit hole.  Never had a decent mission there. Always come home with an injury or a fucking disease.  There was this girl..."

"Oh Christ, not one of those stories"  James groaned.  "If you tell me your dick nearly fell off I will hang up on you."

"Course not.  The bitch nearly bit it off." Alec sniggered.  "You're getting too fucking old James.  Once upon a time you'd have thrown the bullet back at them!"

"Well if I get my way, it'll be the last fucking bullet I take, unless recruits at Skyfall are a spectacularly bad shot."

Q took it as his cue to leave Alec and James to chat, melting discreetly into the background of the flat.  He could hear James' responses become less guarded, more bantering as he relaxed in his lover's company until twenty minutes later he was called back to say goodbye.

"Stay safe"  he smiled at Alec.  "Call when you're coming home and we'll pick you up from the airport.  We'll fuck off for a few days before you report in just to piss M off."

****  
  
  
  
  



	62. Too Many Wolves in One Place

Gabe had already secured a table  for them in the back of the Thai restaurant so the could talk without being bothered overheard.  It was a placed they ate at often so the waitress brought him tea and I one for Q even though the chair opposite him was still empty.   "You and the boyfriend want your usual?" She quizzed him.     
  
"Of course.  That would be great."  Gabe replied.  "Are we that predictable?" He laughed.   She just smiled at him, patted at him on the shoulder and headed towards the kitchen.  A few moments later Q came hurrying into the restaurant and to the table when he spotted the dark hair and ink.     
  
"Fucking hell.  Didn't think I would ever get out of there.  I just finally told my second she was in command for a while and walked out the door." Q sighed falling into the chair across from Gabe.   "Sorry I'm late." Wolf brushed against wolf as Q reached across the table and squeezed Gabe's hand.  "What's going on?"   
  
"Just needs out of Haven for a while.  Getting a little too crowded for my tastes with the Prick being there all pompous high and mighty.  Greg says ignore him but it's hard sometimes."   
  
"Bloody bastard.  He's not bothering you again is he.  I can help protect you if he is?"  Wolf snarled and sniffed at wolf making sure he was alright.     
  
"I'm fine.  Just a little overwhelming at times." Gabe sighed and offered Q a small smile.  "Too many wolves in one place at the same time.  You know how it is.   You?  The chuckle brothers?  Things okay?"   
  
"James is meeting with M as we speak about the Skyfall proposal so I'm sure tonight is going to be fun and games.  Alec is in the States. Stopped by the Boston homestead and let my little sister, who is turning 16, talk him into letting her com visit us.   Top that!" Q smirked at him just as the waitress brought their food to the table.     
  
As the waitress turned and walked away, "I'm thinking about asking Greg about a civil partnership.  Proposing."  Gabe blurted out, words coming out quickly.     
  
Q sat back in his chair and stared blankly at his best friend across the table from him in complete silence.  "Well... Fucking say something wanker.  You always have some to say."  Gabe huffed.  Wolf pushed at wolf.  Snuffling at his ears.   
  
"I just never thought.  I..." Q started.  "You and Greg.  You love him."   
  
"Yeah I do. I love him.  I need him and he needs me, Q.  I want to have family. Even if it's just a family of two.  To belong to someone and not like pack.   Especially London Pack, that's not family.  Not like you talk about your pack in the States."  Gabe began to pick at the food in front of him.     
  
"Gabe. I'm happy for you." Q took Gabe's free hand again.  "You two will be amazing together."   
  
"Family is important, isn't it?  Don't you want family in your life some days?"   
  
"Family is a thing for other people, Gabe, not for me.   Holmes' don't do family." Q huffed laying his fork back down.  "There was a time I had hoped, delusional of course, that my brothers and I could be closer but you and I both know that will never happen. And my parents forgot I existed long ago.   Alec and James are my pack now."  Q didn't go into things further but Gabe knew what he was feeling without even saying it.     
  
"He loves you, you know."  Gabe offered.     
  
"Not in the game plan of "Life at Vauxhall."  Q huffed and waved a hand at him.   "Enough of that.  Eat your food and tell me your plans before my mobile starts blowing up with calls and texts that the world is ending in the basement.   When are going to ask and how?"     
  
"I don't know.  Soon, before I talk myself out of it again.  It's what I want, I'm certain of it, just not sure it's what he wants.  He was married when we got together, so maybe it's not something he would..."  He trailed off.  "Fuck, see? As soon as I start thinking too hard I decide it's a stupid idea, and that I'm not going to do it."   
  
Q smiled sympathetically. "Big question, but for what it's worth, I think he'd say yes.  You've been through alot together."   
  
"That's what Emma said.  She thinks he's a steadying influence on me."   
  
Q pulled a face and giggled.  "Well thank god you still have me to ensure a healthy measure of instability."   
  
Gabe poked his tongue out and laughed.  "Yeah, that won't ever change.  Except if you move to fucking Scotland and join the sheep."   
  
Q hummed and checked his phone.  Still no message from James.  Even more amazingly, no panicked calls from R.  "I'll come back regularly, even if I do.  I'll need to dry out to avoid foot rot."   
  
They chatted easily over their meal, making sure to arrange another night out and agreeing that they should definitely invite Eve along.  Before going their separate ways Gabe hugged him and kissed Q's cheek.  "If he says yes, will you be my witness?"   
  
Q beamed at him.  "Course I fucking will.  Be pissed off if you asked anyone else."   
  
Q was still grinning to himself an hour later back at his workstation.  "What are you looking so pleased about?" James growled, and Q's good mood immediately disappeared in a wash of anxiety.   
  
"Well? What did she say?"   
  
"She said 003's mission report from Uzbekistan, the crisis in the southern Indian States and a call from Mycroft-fucking-Holmes have higher priority for her today than our meeting.  She told me to report to Medical and she would have Tanner reschedule sometime in the next two weeks."   
  
Q felt his temper flare.  "She's pissing you about!  She would do anything to avoid contact with my brother."   
  
"Obviously.  I made my displeasure known, but the bitch just smirked and ordered me out of her office with a threat to bin the entire proposal without reading."     
  
James sat heavily in a chair, cursing loud enough to attract attention of nearby techs when his thigh bumped the armrest.  He looked exhausted.  The bullet wound in his shoulder was healing well but the bite continued to fester.     
  
"You're going back to Medical" Q said in a brisk no nonsense tone.  "I'll ensure your meeting is rescheduled."  James looked at him suspiciously.  "I can speak to Tanner" Q said with a bright smile.  "Medical now, before they decide they need to chop your bloody leg off."   
  
Q watched him walk stiffly out of TSS.  The fact there was no argument from the agent was worrying, but Q would hack his medical file later to find out what the doctor said.  He turned his attention to his screen once more, and within a few minutes was into M's appointments.     
  
"Oh, it seems you have a clear schedule tomorrow, Mum" he murmured, cancelling every meeting and blocking out the entire day to 'Skyfall Proposal'.  He locked it down to prevent any further amendments and then closed down his workstation.  It was time for M to realise that Q did not intend to play fair.   
  
  



	63. A deal with the Devil

Q pulled his mobile out of his trousers pocket and headed towards his office, nodding to R as he passed by.

“Zaquary… To what do I owe the pleasure?  Finally deciding to grace me with a phone call.” Mycroft his ever cheerful self, answered on the other end of the call.

“Don’t have time for banter today, Mycroft. “ Q sat down at his office workstation and was quickly logged into where he needed to be.  “If you would be so kind to check your monitor at the moment I think you will see a folder appearing on your desktop.”

“I really wish you would not do things like this, Zaquary.  This is government…”

“Oh do shut the fuck up Mycroft.  This is important.  You have an appointment to converse with M in later this afternoon. “

“Are you spying on my appointments again?” Mycroft snarled at him

“So what if I am Myc.  It’s not as if you ever do anything exciting, but that is beside the point.  Now if you will just be quiet and let me talk I think this will be beneficial to both of us.   If you would take a look at the folder.”  Q was already in the process of copying a few documents into the folder for his brother to see.”

“Where did you get this information, Zaquary?” Mycroft asked his interest spurred by what he was viewing.  “Where did this intel come from?  Is it current?  Accurate?”

“Oh I can assure that it is current and accurate, and what a preposterous question, Mycroft.  How do you think I obtained it?!” Q settled back in his chair and watched as he could see Mycroft’s computer movements as he scanned through the documents.  Making notations here and there. Highlighting passages.

“I do believe that this information should be useful in your conversation with M later.”

There was a long sigh on the other end of the conversation.  “And just what do you want in return for this ‘information’, Zaquary?”

“Nothing drastic Myc.  Just look at is as a gift from your loving younger brother. But do please mention to M that you received this information from an extremely reliable source would you please.”

“You guarantee its authenticity?”

“When have I ever given you bad intel, Mycroft?”  Q snarled at him.

“I hate to admit but never.  Your intel has always been stellar work.” Q could tell by his brother’s voice that he was immersed in reviewing the files he had sent.

Q backed out and closed the connection to Mycroft’s system.  “I believe this exchange has been beneficial to both of us, brother dear.  It has been a pleasure doing business with you.  Maybe we can do this again someday.”   He swiftly disconnected the call before Mycroft could reply.   Now  all that needed to be done was to sit back and wait for the screaming to begin from the upper administration offices.

The first call came from Moneypenny less than 20 minutes later.  "What have you done you little shite? If this is anything to do with James' cancelled meeting earlier I'll..."   
  
"It was cancelled?" Q asked innocently.  "James must have been upset. Means a lot to him, that proposal."   
  
"Manipulating M's calendar to benefit your boyfriend is so 'besotted teenager'" she hissed "I just prepared everything for her appointments. It's a bloody good job I went to check her schedule. Put it back!"   
  
"Sorry Evie, no idea what you're talking about. I guess she shuffled her commitments. Re prioritised. It is important after all."   
  
He checked his watch. Ten minutes until his useless lump of a brother actually did something helpful for a change. He smirked to himself. M should know better than to trust an impertinent hacker.  Secrets and lies could never remain hidden to the determined researcher.  Time to make himself scarce for the remainder of the afternoon.   
  
For want of something better to do he wandered up to Medical to find James.  A white coat exited an examination room and held the door for him. "He's in there. Thankfully unarmed."     
  
"I don't care what you have to do, just bloody fix... Oh!"  James was trouserless, seated on a bed looking furious.   Q grimaced and leaned over to look at the open wound.   
  
"Looks nasty" he commented.   
  
"They're going to pack it. Hurts like hell."  He sighed with frustration. "Why can't the bloody bitch see I'm done Q? I'm not fit enough anymore. Can't be patched up with sticking plaster and sent back out. Won't be." Wolf leaned into Alpha, offering strength.   
  
Q's phone rang and he checked caller ID, smirking to himself. Calmly he turned it off and stuffed it back in his pocket, ignoring James' curious look. The bitch could stew.   
  
"Be a brave boy James and I'll buy you dinner. Things might look different in the morning," he grinned.

Three hours later Q was embroiled in trying a coding war with four hacker from Korea who were bouncing their paths all over the world when Tanner appeared at his elbow. “Quartermaster.  M would like to see you in her office.  She has been trying to contact you.  She says it is a matter of utmost importance.”   


“I can understand her urgency in what she deems as a “matter of utmost importance”, Tanner.  However, I am currently occupied strengthening the safety of our networks against these children who want to play.” Q nodded towards the monitor in from of him never taking his eyes off the endless streaming of code.  ‘I do believe I will be involved in playing hide and seek with them for quite a while.  If M really needs to speak with me right away, please tell her that I would be more than happy to carry on a conversation here in TSS with her while I perform the duties that she hired me for.”   


“She is not going to like this, Q.” Tanner stepped a little closer so only he and possibly R could hear what he was saying.  “She’s been fuming.  Ranting and raving since she got off the phone with Mycroft Holmes.”   


“Tanner.  At the present time, I don’t give a fuck it M is utterly fucking pissed off or not.   I have issues to secure this system for her beloved Queen and Country at the moment.   My apologies to you for being short, Tanner but I honestly don’t have time at the moment to jump through hoops for M. “   


Tanner stepped back from Q’s workstation with a sigh as he turned to leave.  “Tanner.  Please give M a message for me if you would.” Q called back to him attention still on his monitors.  “Please tell her my position still stands from our previous conversation.”

 


	64. Age affects us all

Q leaned against the printer reading the document he had plucked from the tray, silently committing the pertinent details to memory before dropping it into the shredder and ensuring it’s total destruction.  James’ medical file held one or two worrying details, helpfully supplied by the Quartermaster, and Q was keen to ensure they didn’t stand out as additions before confronting M.   
  
He sauntered through the outer office past a surprised Tanner.  Moneypenny looked up anxiously, but he merely twitched as smile and entered without knocking.  M was alone, glaring into the depths of a glass of Scotch.  She gestured at the silver tray in the corner that held an array of spirits and crystal tumblers.  “Help yourself.  You already seem to think you can take my best agent.  Might as well take my best spirit too.”   
  
“With respect Mum, Bond is no longer the best.  That would be painful for him to hear, no doubt, but he is pragmatic.  You will have read his latest reports from Medical and Psych.  Both indicate he is unlikely to be fit enough to return to the field.  Ever.  Your continued insistence otherwise either suggests misplaced loyalty or a complete disregard for the safety of this Country you claim to serve.”   
  
M glared at him, laser blue eyes boring into his soul.  “Do you know why he is no longer the best?”   
  
Q shrugged.  “Age affects us all.  He has hardly been one to avoid the abuse of his body, and has suffered plenty in service.”   
  
She refilled her glass.  Added a shot more.  “You, Quartermaster.” Q startled, for one moment believing she had identified the amendments he had made to James’ file.  “An agent who cares is of little use to me.  Bond was superior because he had a complete disregard for his own person.  He was willing to do whatever it took to get the job done.  Then you came along.”   
  
“Whatever you think of our personal arrangement that does not alter the fact that Bond would have many years more useful employment in Scotland.  The only thing standing between him and a future with MI6 is your stubbornness.”   
  
“It would seem we have that trait in common.  I’m sure you and your insufferable brother would consider this a victory.”  She smiled coldly at him, swirling the Scotch in her glass.  “I wouldn’t rest easily if I were you however.  I assume that Bond has no idea what a manipulative little shit you are, and what role you have played in my apparent about-turn?”   
  
Q cocked his head in acknowledgement, well aware that James was unlikely to take his interference well.  “I judge it worth the risk.  I happen to believe a well-maintained tool can serve its master for many years.”   
  
“Then well played, Quartermaster.  Now please… get the hell out of my office.”


	65. Wolf's job was done.

Q had taken the tube back to the flat from work.  Someplace in his head he know he shouldn’t but he was lost in thought about the comment M had made about Bond not knowing what a manipulative little shite he was.  By the time he was walking up to the front door of the flat he has decided that he would tell James instead of letting him find out on his own, which would definitely be disastrous.  James we already back at the flat when Q arrived there later in the evening.  Moving slowly from Medical poking and prodding at him, but at least up and moving.  “Dinner?” James questioned standing slowly from the sofa when Q walked in.  “You mentioned something earlier.”

“I’m not sure if it’s a good time to go out for dinner.  I’ll let you decided that later.” Q sighed dropping his messenger bag in a chair.  “Need to talk with you.”

“Alright.” James looked at him puzzled.  “I gather this is something important.”

Wolf cowered and whined.  Q took a deep breath and just blurted out what he needed to say.  “I used a threat of intel I have weaseled away that is unfavorable to convince M into letting you retire and going along with your Skyfall proposal.  I used Mycroft to deliver a message to her as to how far I was willing to go to protect you and Alec.  She was willing to let both of you die in the field before she even bothered to consider your proposal.  I couldn’t… wouldn’t allow that.    She called my bluff and I reciprocated.  And I will continue to call her on it, if she continues to fuck with pack.”

Q headed to the refrigerator where Alec kept the vodka chilling and poured himself a drink.  “M may think she can control everything and have it all her way.   If her train of thought continues that way, she very well may regret she started this game with me.”

"You did what?"  James didn't move away from the sofa, simply stared at his lover in bewilderment.  "Blackmail?  Why the hell would you do such a thing?  This isn't a bloody game Q, this is my future.  Our future."

"I already explained why," Q huffed impatiently  "keep up James.  The bitch was refusing to even look at your proposal.  I ensured..."

"You ensured nothing, other than she has you even more firmly under her control.  And have basically said to her that my proposal isn't strong enough to stand on it's own merit."  James was spurred into action, moving swiftly into the kitchen to confront the young man. Alpha cuffed the impudent young wolf.  "Is that what you feel?  Come on, Q, you helped work on it.  I knew you weren't behind it one hundred percent, but I thought you at least understood it's importance to me."

Q sloshed more vodka into his glass and slammed the bottle onto the table. Wolf whined and cowered away from the angry Alpha. "Of course I understand.  But it could be the best proposal in the world, and it would still be useless if she threw it out without even reading it," Q reasoned.  "I don't know why you're so bloody angry.  I got you what you wanted."

"Yes!  Through dubious means!  And you involved your fucking wanker of a brother, putting you firmly in his debt too."  James leaned angrily on the table.  "How hard have Alec and I worked to protect you from the influence of both?  Are you really so stupid to try to manipulate the two fucking masters of their craft?  Bloody hell Q, you're a toddler, way out of your depth."

"Stupid?  You think I'm stupid to try to protect you both from harm?" Q spat.  "We're Pack.  That's what Pack does.  You said yourself that you aren't fit enough to do field work any more.  You said you'd walk away no matter what.  I made sure you didn't have to do anything of the sort.  I would do anything to ensure you both were safe.  Have done so more than once, at my own cost.  Do I need to remind you of Jimmy and Silva?  Of an assassin in our own home?  Maybe I should have stood back and let you die?"

"That’s unfair Q, nobody asks you to.  You just rush in, headstrong without a thought and leave us to clear up the resulting disaster."

"Disaster"  Q repeated ominously.  "Well... It's good to know what you really think James."  He snatched up the bottle and headed for the bedroom.  "Don't follow me.  This toddler is taking himself off to bed."

"You said it Q.  You do act like a fucking toddler.  Time to grow up Zaquary.  And don't think Alec wouldn't agree with me."  James had followed Q to the bottom of the stairs still yelling at him as Q slammed the bedroom door behind him.   "Fuck you James." Q snarled throwing his glass across the room shattering not only the glass but the mirror on the wall also.  Q heard the front door of the flat slam downstairs and he knew James had left.   
  
Somewhere from out on the pavement, next to the Range Rover,  alpha lashed out one more time cuffing wolf hard sending him to the floor.  Q laid on the bedroom angry and hurt coursing through him while forcing back the tears that were forming in his eyes.  Wolf growled. Q growled and howled at the overwhelming feel of angry alpha.  "Stupid and a disaster." Q choked out.   "Out of my depth.  Who does he think I learned manipulation from?  I had the best teachers in the world, my siblings." Q spat out.     
  
Q slowly pulled himself up to sit leaning against the bed bottle still grasp in his hand,  although half of it had spilt on the bedroom floor when alpha cuffed him.  He sat staring at nothing, James' words kept playing over in his head.  The Skyfall proposal was complete. The plans to actually develop the training facility were housed on James' laptop intact for any good builder to be able to follow.  James and Alec had enough funds to build the place that alphas needed for their future.     
  
Alphas would be safe, together.  Wolf's job was done.  Q's job was complete.  James and Alec were free to build the pack they needed to surround themselves with.     
  
James had made it very clear he was a hindrance to pack. He was more harm to pack than help.  And with that realization everything he has been holding back over the last few weeks caved in on him and he lay sobbing on the bedroom floor.  Wolf whimpered and howled seeking but knowing he had been rejected by alpha.   
  
Sobs eventually diminished and he came to the only conclusion that was possible now.  He was done.  He couldn’t fight and struggle anymore trying to piece things together and hold them in place.  Q pulled out his mobile running through his contact list.  First name that jumped out at him was Natty.  Q swallowed hard and moved on. Alec was in the States and he couldn't put Natty or the Boston pack through anymore shite involving him.  Besides, he couldn't run again. Couldn't give M the satisfaction.  He had stood up to her and now he needed to finish the game he had laid out in front of him with her.  He was the Quartermaster of MI6 and he would not let her take that from him.  It was all he had left now.   
  
The next name that jumped out at him was Gabe.  Gabe would help him, let him stay with him but he couldn't go to Haven. That would be giving in to Mycroft and he already had more contact with his brother than needed.   
  
But thinking of Mycroft brought a memory to him again.  Q called a number in his favorites.  "TSS.  This is R."   
  
"What are you still doing at work.  I thought I would catch you at home." Q tried to steady his voice not wanting to give her any indication just yet that something was wrong.   
  
"Actually I was just getting ready to leave and you never call me at home just to "catch me".   What's going on Q?  There's a reason for this phone call." R quizzed him easily slipping into mother hen mode with him, a mode that came easy to her from the first day he had sat foot in TSS.     
  
"Since you were just leaving could you meet me at the Nero closest to Vauxhall.  I'll buy.  A situation has arisen and I need to speak with you about something." The Quartermaster mission voice had crept outward the longer he spoke with her.   
  
"Of course I can as long as you buy me something sweet too and promise to tell me what is going on. I already know this isn't mission related so you can stop trying to act like it is."   
  
"Apologies R. I just... Meet me in 30.  Is that good for you?"  He was already searching through his contacts for the number to the black cabs. Mobile shoved back in his pocket, vodka sat down on the bedside table, he rummaged in the back of the wardrobe coming out with a carryall and began to shove all his clothes, shoes and nearby tech into it.  He'd gather what he could and come back for the rest when neither James nor Alec was around.     
  
  



	66. Wolf on his own

He knew where he was going.   The family owned flat in London. After all he was a Holmes. It was where they had occasionally stayed when the family had come to the city from the country home so Mummy could work.  He was sure it was still there.  No one had stayed there in years.   Not since Sherlock had tried to hide there when Mycroft was attempting to force him into rehab, at least no one had spoken of it. He was positive he knew where the hidden door key was located. If not, the locked would be of no trouble to him.    Q pulled the carryall down the stairs to wait for his cab.  Time to make a new life. Wolf without alphas.  Wolf without pack.  What had ever made him think this was ever going to work.  James was right.  He had been thinking like a toddler.   
  
Q pulled out his mobile and sent a text to Gabe.  "Things have turned to shite at flat.  Leaving alphas. Have a place to go. Will call tomorrow."   
  
"WTF!  Have they hurt you? I'll come get you!"   
  
"No. I'm alright.  I fucked up.  Ta Gabe.  Need to be alone for a few. I promise to call."     
  
"Be safe wolfie brother."   
  
"Always."  Q texted just as the cab pulled up.     
  
4 hours later James came back to the flat.  Drunk but not staggering.  Anger had tempered slightly but he was still not pleased.  The flat was dark as he pulled onto the parkway and headed towards the front door. He started to unlocked the securities on the door but suddenly realized that none of them were set. The front door was completely unsecured.   James cautiously opened the door, back up gun in hand, an automatic reflex.  Alpha pushed out to wolf finding nothing.   No feel of wolf.  Just the scent of fear in wolf.  Sorrow.   
  
James slowly, silently searched the flat.  Dark.  Silent. Empty. Mirror broken in the bedroom. Shattered glass everywhere.  Wardrobes and cupboards had been ransacked.  But what stood out to James was the absence of Q's clothes and the absence of the young man himself.     
  
"Fucking hell..." James sat down on the end of this bed, head in hands.  Alpha paced, howled in rage and panic searching for wolf.   A faint brush of fur was felt, just for a moment, but disappeared and shut away immediately.     
\-----

The flat smelt musty and was cold as the grave but it was a place to hide out and lick his wounds.  Q left the carry-all in the hallway while he fumbled with the central heating controls, turning them up to tropical while throwing open several windows to freshen the air.     
  
A quick tour  turned up a local newspaper on the kitchen counter that showed the flat had been used six months earlier by someone, but Q supposed Mycroft gave access to utilities people from time to time.  Certainly the layer of dust over the surfaces gave no indication he would be disturbed by any unexpected residents now.   
  
Supper was a cooled take-away coffee that he'd brought from Nero and one of their paninis that he microwaved.  Only when he was seated in front of the large television with his sandwich on his lap did he check his phone.  Unsurprisingly there were a couple of calls from James but he had left no message.  A call from R telling him the equipment he'd requested from her would arrive in the morning, and did he really think he was doing the right thing?     
  
As he was scrolling through his text messages the phone began to ring in his hand.  Alec.  Q set it down on the coffee table and watched it's little dance as it vibrated repeatedly on the surface.  Picking up wasn't an option, but he hadn't anticipated how much it would hurt to ignore Alec.  Wolf whined, needing Alphas.   
  
"You're leaving them both?" R had quizzed.  One of the few who knew they were a three, not just flat mates, and with the intuition of a mother for sensing trouble, she had probed.  "Alec too?"   
  
"I..."  The realisation that breaking up with Alec was part of the course he'd set had almost been his undoing.  "Alec will be fine.  He and James will be better together without me around.  As it should be."   
  
"You don't believe that.  For what it's worth, I think you're being unkind.  To Alec and yourself.  Punishing him for a tiff with someone else."   
  
"More than a tiff" he said out loud to nobody.  "James just doesn't understand how much I'd sacrifice for him.  Fuck! Talking to myself now. Get used to it, Lewis...  Holmes..."  He returned his plate to the kitchen, leaving it unwashed in the sink as an impotent protest.  "No James. I might have learned from them, but I am no fucking Holmes."   
  
James was also ignoring Alec's calls out of self-preservation. Of course he would know something was wrong thanks to the bloody pack bond. No privacy, blessing and a curse. Hopefully he could track Q down and sort the mess out before he needed to speak to Alec. At least he was far away in Boston...   
  
Boston.  Fuck! That was exactly where Q would run to, the little shite. Into Alec's arms, if he was still at the farm.  If not, Natty would be all too welcoming.   Alpha growled,  He wouldn't be there yet, but James needed to know if he turned up and couldn't rely on Nathaniel to tell him. If he rang the farmstead Maxwell would flip. Alec too.  He dialled a different number and hoped for once that friendship could overrule pack family.   
  
"Payton? Can you talk?"   
  
"Hello to you too James. I'm good thanks. Is your wolf making you forget the social niceties?"   
  
He could hear background sounds of the restaurant kitchen and pictured her arm deep in dinner preparations.   
  
"Sorry, you're busy. I'll call later" he said gruffly.   
  
"Always have time for a pretty troublemaker" she teased.  "Give me a sec..."  He heard her pass her task onto someone else followed by the creak of the external door. "Ok. What's up?"   
  
"Zaquary may be on his way to Boston. I need you to let me know if he turns up. Nathaniel would tell you, right?"   
  
"Natty's living back with us, so we'd notice an extra body. Ros would let us know if he came home too. Trouble in Paradise?"   
  
"Difference of opinion." He liked Payton a lot, considered her a friend since their last visit to the States, but he didn't want to get into an explanation.   
  
"Serious one if you think he's running home.  I won't ask but it explains Alec's distraction at lunch. Want me to tell Alec to expect him?"   
  
"No. I'll talk to him later, don't tell him I called. He's leaving in a day or two anyway for work."   
  
"Ok. James, are you alright?"   
  
No, he thought.  Alpha buried his muzzle beneath his paws, whined.  "Yes, I'm fine. Talk soon."  He disconnected and tossed the phone onto the rumpled duvet. If Q went home  this time James didn't believe he would ever get him back. The thought hurt more than he could ever have imagined.

Q grabbed up his mobile and sent a text to Gabe.  “Safe. In out of the cold. Talk tomorrow.”

“Alright?  Did they hurt you?”  Gabe asked him again.  Q sighed.  No not physically like Gabe was thinking.  But emotionally, there was damage to be dealt with in true Holmes fashion, another thing he had learned from his siblings.

“M’fine Gabe.  Night.”  He sat there staring at his mobile for a while considering texting Mycroft to that he was using the family flat but decided he wasn’t up to dealing with the smug bastard’s questions.

As he sat the mobile down on the table it began to vibrate.  Alec calling again.  Q quickly grabbed in up and shoved the mobile under the cushions of the sofa so he wouldn’t have to see that Alec was calling.  He pulled the throw blanket off the back of the sofa, curling up and tried to force himself to concentrate on the dribble babbling at him on the television.  It was going to be a long night.

The next call James made was to Gabe.   Surely he would know where Q was and more than likely that would be where Q had run.  James searched through his contacts and came up with Greg number.  ‘Greg, sorry it’s late.  I need to talk with Gabe.” James began trying to keep himself under control and not let his anger spill over.

“Evening to you too, James.”  There was a muffled voice in the background behind Greg.  “Gabe is already telling me he doesn’t want to speak to you and calling you some very undesirable names.”

“Greg is Q there?”  James demanded before he could reign it back in.

“Haven’t seen him James.   I do know that Gabe has texted with him.”  Greg offered.

“Tell him they are both fucking bastards for treating Q the way they do.  He’s better off without both of them.”  Gabe yelled in the background.

“Sorry James.  Gabe’s a little worked up over here.  We honestly haven’t seen him.” Greg offered.

James sighed.  “Thanks Greg, if you do…”

“And you can tell him that I WON’T tell him where he is even if I did know!”  Gabe was still yelling in the background.

“Sorry James.  I gather from Gabe, Q is refusing to even tell him where he has gone.  Can’t help you out.”


	67. Home away from...

Q woke to the sound of his mobile ringing incessantly from somewhere buried in the sofa.  It was on at least its third attempt that he knew of to get his attention, who knew how long it had been ringing, before he finally fished it out of the sofa.

"Finally I was about ready to send a search team out for you." R quipped with a sigh of relief. "Driver should be arriving in the next 10 with your requisitioned equipment."

"Oh god thank you.  Please tell me you sent caffeine and pastries with him too."

"Actually there is a care package in there for you." His second in command laughed.

"Oh you're a goddess.  I should marry you." Q sighed as he searched around under the sofa for his boots.  

"And now I know for sure that you have utterly lost your mind completely." The sounds of TSS drifted through the mobile as the day there was getting into full swing.  "Speaking of losing your mind, are you still convinced this is a good move, what you want."

"It's for the best, R."  Was all Q was willing to offer her this morning.  Was he convinced or was it what he wanted?  No, not at all.  But at the moment, he didn't see any other option available for all involved.  "I'll get set up here and get back with you as soon as possible.  I should be set up well before 002 comes back online."

"Have to run Q.  Tanner calling.  Will get back with you."  R quickly cut their connection and Q tries to pull himself together before the driver arrives with his equipment.

Driver had arrived.  Boxes unloaded filling the front entryway. At the moment Q was reviewing the diagram he had drawn last night of how he wanted to set up his work area in the bedroom that had been his when he was younger.  Caffeine in one hand and pastry in the other when his mobile rang again. Screen lit up with a familiar but unwanted caller.  "It better be earth shattering Mycroft, because you are interrupting truly heavenly chocolate filled pastry."

"Greeting to you also, brother dear.  Do I need a reason to contact my youngest sibling."  Mycroft offered his normal condescending self to his brother.  

"Your only brother, Mycroft.  Living that is and yes you do need a bloody reason to call me.  We have never in our lives just had idle chit chat.  Besides I'm in the middle of something."

"Well if you insist on acting like an insolent toddler Zaquary, I was calling to thank you for the information, as much as it grieves me to admit.  It was extremely useful."  Q cringes at the words coming from Mycroft. Knowing what was coming.  Mycroft never thanked or any sort of thing without there being a 'however, but or some such thing to follow' that you were so going to regret.

"Fucking hell Mycroft. What?  Just get on with it." Q sighed shoving the rest of the pastry in his mouth.  

"If you insist, Zaquary."

"It's Q!"

"If you insist, Zaquary."  Q just sighed and waited for his brother to continue with his babbling.  "I was calling curious as to why you are at the family flat.   You see I have the hidden key set to signal me when it is disturbed and used.  Wouldn't want Mummy and Father arriving in town unannounced and blinding me." Mycroft sighed, actually sighed in frustration.  

"Obviously it wasn't myself or my assistant who knows the location. Mummy and Father are off in Thailand doing whatever Mummy happens to feel is urgent at time."  

"And Sherlock is dead." Q interrupted him. "So that leaves me I suppose.  Brilliant deduction Mycroft.  Even better than Sherlock." Q snarled at him. Just what he needed now. His brother looking over his shoulder, asking questions and pushing him to join the London pack.

"Yes I'm here and it's none of your fucking business Mycroft.  This is the family flat.  It's not in use so I can commandeer it for awhile.  I am still blood family, Mycroft. Unfortunately." Q had not lost his temper until he felt alpha push and then wolf growled and pushed back.

"Don't you have a perfectly lovely flat to live in, Zaquary. With your two alphas I might add."  

"Fuck off Mycroft!"  Q growled more wolf than human and disconnected the call.  

James hadn't slept, instead fuelling his frequent pacing and occasional bouts of melancholy with bitter strong black coffee and whisky.  Alpha searched for wolf, howling in distress when every brief brush of fur was rebuffed, or simply vanished.  James couldn't tell where Q was from the brief moments of contact. No hope of confirming a location or even a vague direction.   
  
James shielded too, but this time from Alec.  His partner was growing more angry, alpha mate increasingly frantic.  Even without the demanding voicemails and curse laden text messages, James knew that Q's disappearance would be stressing him.  Alec was due to leave for New York. He resolved to stop by MI6 and find out the details of Alec's mission... Perhaps warn R that 006 was likely to be 'difficult'...   
  
He dialled Q's number again, waited for the voicemail to pick up.  "Q, this is ridiculous. You can't just up and leave just because we had a fight...  Come home..."  James shivered, looking around the flat that didn't feel like home now he knew Q was gone.  Alpha searched, scrabbled at corners.  "I need you here" Then feeling like that said too much he added "for Skyfall.  I can't move forward without you.  Meeting with M later today..."   
  
Fuck! James recalled the meeting that he was due to attend in... Checked his watch... Three hours...  Half-drunk, sleep-deprived, already at a disadvantage because the bitch would rather see him die.  Except...   
  
"Look I know you thought you were doing right.  And I know you think I should be grateful... And yes, M's agreement is what I want but...  Fuck!  Can't do this.  I can not do this on a fucking machine.  Pick up the damned phone Q!"   
  
Q didn't.  James disconnected.   
  
In the shower James assessed all he knew about Q's bolt holes.  He wasn't with Gabe.  He might not trust the tattooed boy to tell the truth if he thought he was helping Q, but he trusted Lestrade implicitly.  If the DI said he wasn't there, then he wasn't.  The only other place in London was Haven.  Q had gone to Mycroft as part of his plan.  Would he get his brother to help him to disappear? At what cost?  Alpha growled, hackles rising at the thought of another alpha taking his wolf.  No...   
  
If Q was returning to Boston James wouldn't have it confirmed until lunchtime at the earliest, long after his meeting with M.  No matter what interference, once M realised her a Quartermaster was missing Skyfall would tumble off her agenda.  He wouldn't put it past the bitch to send him after Q as just revenge for being blackmailed, and this time it would be prison... The stupid little shite really had no idea how much danger he'd put himself in, and all to keep James safe.  Stupid little... Loving, caring naive bastard.  James leaned heavily against the shower wall, water soaking into the bandage on his thigh that he was supposed to keep dry.  Q would have reminded him.  Would have figured out some way of achieving it.   
  
Q left a fucking big hole in his life and in his pack, and James realised he didn't know half as much as he should about the young man in his bed.  Nothing for it, he would have to call Alec.

James sat on their bed and reluctantly placed a call to his partner bracing himself for the anger that was awaiting at the other end of the call.  "What the bloody fucking hell is going on James?  Why hasn't anyone been answering my calls?"   
  
"Alec just stop. Stop and listen.  Don't interrupt me either.   When I'm done you can yell at me all you want." James snarled at his partner.   
  
"What's happen to Q, James?" Alpha push and snarled at alpha mate.  "Obviously something since you're calling me and he's not answering the phone and I can't fucking find wolf!" Alec voice rose the longer he spoke taking on an angry frantic laced tone.     
  
"We had a fight, Alec.   M sent me out on basically a suicide mission after I spoke with her about the Skyfall proposal.  Easier to kill me off then bother to consider Skyfall.  Q went behind ours backs with Intel or something he has squirrelled away and blackmailed M with it to get her to agree with Skyfall." James paused for a moment and there was nothing from Alec.  Not a word.     
  
"He told me what he'd done. We fought.  I called him on it.  Said some things I shouldn't have. Implied some things I shouldn't have and stormed out.  Before you say anything, I know I was stupid." Still nothing from Alec, this was bad.  Alec was only ever truly silent when his was intensely angry beyond belief.   
  
"He was gone when I came back to the flat.  Clothes, tech and all.  I can't fucking find him Alec. He's not with Gabe. He could be on his way to Boston. I have no fucking clue.  I can't feel him. He won't answer my calls.  I'm clueless Alec.  I need your help."   
  
"James," Alec began very calmly and in control. "When I get home I am going to fucking kill you.  Repeatedly.  Painfully.  After you help me bring Q home,  so please make sure your will is up to date."  And then the screaming began,  "You fucking bastard!! He got himself bloody fucking broken for you. Fuck James!!! You fucking find him! And you better get him home!  Now!"   
  
"I don't know where he is! I don't know where to look.  He might be coming there, to Boston.  Payton is going to keep an eye out for him.  Don't fucking say anything to Max. He already had thinks we're horrid alphas."  James pleaded with Alec. Elbow leaning on his knee. Face in hand.  Total frustration.  

  
"At the moment I think I agree with him in regards to you, James." Alec snarled at him.  Alpha growled low and vicious at alpha mate stalking around him.  "But I don't think he'd come here again. The is the first place he'd know we would look.  Oh fucking hell James," Alec started yelling at him again. "You've fucking pushed him towards Mycroft!   I will kill James.  I swear to god, I will kill you!"   Alec began ranting at him in Russian. "Fucking find him!"   
  
"Where do I look Alec? I have no idea where to look." James admitted as much as he hated to acknowledge that he knew that little about their wolf. "I can't even feel him let alone find him. He's shut me out completely."   
  
"How in the hell am I supposed to know?  I'm on the other side of the world.  Gabe! Did you try Gabe? Gabe didn't know?"  He would know. Alec was convinced that Gabe would know.  Wolf would confide in wolf.  They were best friends. Of course it was just James just hadn't called Gabe yet.  

"Not at all. Greg said they hadn't seen him. Q had messaged Gabe but won't tell him was he was either.   We are so fucking screwed." James sighed.     
  
"No. You are so fucking screwed!  Fucking hell James." Alec didn't speak for a while but James could hear him stewing and huffing on the other end of this he call.  "Call R.  He would check in with her at least to take days off or something or Tanner possibly.  I'll try from here to find him. But I expect a call back from you very quickly telling me you have found him, apologised repeatedly and he is home.  Grovel James. Just get our wolf home!  Now!"  Alec hung up on him.   
  



	68. Straining the pack bond

TSS seemed remarkably calm when James strode in, considering their Quartermaster had gone AWOL.  The R&D techs that caught his eye abruptly scurried off to find something to do, but that was normal behaviour for the predominantly white coated team.  The programmers flicked their eyes above their monitors but otherwise didn't even move, and Moneypenny, the only out of place body in the room, continued to swing her legs where she perched on the end of R's desk.  R was standing in Q's usual spot, headset on, scanning the various monitors and issuing concise instructions to whoever was on the end of the comms, but neither woman looked worried.   
  
"Try it now" R said, "no, flick to the secure channel and then press the two green buttons together.  Yes, I know it's bloody ancient technology compared to what you're used to, Q, but you did rather spring this on..." Turning, she found herself nose to impressive chest with Bond.  "Um, Q, trouble..." Was all she managed before the agent lifted the headset off her head and settled it firmly over his ears.   
  
"What's happened now?" Q sighed.  "002 will be back online in less than 20 minutes, I need to get this heap of junk functioning."   
  
"What you need to do is first, tell me where the bloody hell you are, and second, get your arse back here so we can-"   
  
Q coughed on a sip of his lukewarm coffee, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his ratty old cardigan.  He hadn't even bothered to dress.  No point when no one else could see him, and at least this way he could crawl back into bed between contact with his branch and grieve the loss of contact with Alphas, renewing his determination to push them away again.   
  
"007" he croaked, cleared his throat, tried again.  "007 please.  I'm working. Please leave my department."   
  
"Not until you talk to me Q.  Alec is going crazy.  I'm going crazy.  What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just leave us."   
  
"007.  James, please.  This is neither the time or..."   
  
"I need you here right now Q.  I meet with M in 30 minutes.  I need you here to back my proposal or she will throw it right back in my face."   
  
"She won't.  I guarantee it." Q said stiffly.  It was clear where James' priorities lay and it wasn't with Pack or wolf.  Wolf whined, needing the Pack bond.  "Everything you need is on your laptop, or already in M's hands.  She won't refuse you. Can't afford to."   
  
"Where the bloody hell are you?" Turning on R and Moneypenny "Tell me where he is!"   
  
"That information is classified." Q stated, aware his voice was shaky.  Golden alpha was pulling strongly and wolf wanted to run.  He could not go back to where he was no longer required. Would not. They didn't need him.  Didn't need wolf to protect Alphas.  Wolf howled.  Alpha answered. Q heaved in a shaking breath and only just managed to sob "Q out!" Before wolf was clawing at his skin.

Q struggled desperately to contain wolf as he sobbed.  Wolf wanted alpha.  Wolf needed alpha.  Wolf would have to learn to live without alpha.  Q wasn't convinced he could manage it.  He would have to avoid contact with James and Alec even just verbal contact until he had a better balance within himself.   Right now he needed to pull himself together. He couldn't allow himself to change now, have wolf pulled outwards.  002 would be back on the comms in less than 20 minutes and he needed to have this system up and functioning to run his mission.   He quickly dialled Moneypenny mobile.   "If he is still there Moneypenny please act like it is someone else. "   
  
"What can I do for you, Tanner?  You're going to owe me chocolate if it isn't for interrupting me." Moneypenny replied.  Q could hear James voice in the background pushing R for information.   
  
"Thank you Evie.  Please let R know that I will be on the comms to handle 002 as soon as possible. About have things up and going." His voice cracked not being able to hold it back with Evie.  She had seen him at his worse and a few tears were not going to put her off.     
  
"No problem. I'll be back up to my office in a few minutes."  She commented disconnecting the call.   
  
"Where is he, R?   I need to find him!" James snarled at her.  "I know you want think you are helping him but you're not.  Alec and I need  to know where he is!"   
  
"That is restricted information 007. Neither you or 006 have that level of clearance at the moment." R replied before turning back to the monitors stretching across Q's workstation.     
  
"He's still in the city, isn't he?  He couldn't have gone far because you or someone sent him equipment.  That's what you were doing.  Settling up his remote access." James suddenly turned on Moneypenny.   "Where is he, Eve?  You're his partner in crime!"   
  
"Haven't a fucking clue, Bond.  Must not be my clearance level either.  As long as the Quartermaster is maintaining TSS and running mission successfully, suppose it doesn't matter, does it."  Moneypenny jumped down off of R's desk and stood nose to nose with James.  "As his friend, I hope he is safe and far away from you to bastards."  Moneypenny pulled his sweet accommodating PA smile as she turned her back on him and headed out of TSS.     
  
James turned and heading to Q's office hoping to find something there that would give him a clue, only to find the door locked.  "Fuck! Open the door, R!"  He cursed at her.   
  
"You don't have authorisation, 007." At that opportune moment, James mobile been to ring. Alec.  Of course Alec.  And James had nothing to offer him, other than he assumed Q was still in the city.

  
"Well?" Alec demanded without preamble.  "I felt him briefly. Distressed, angry.  Have you found him?"   
  
"I have a meeting with M in a few minutes. I'll call you later." Stalling until he could do some digging and find out where equipment had been delivered to.  He may not be a hacking whizz, but he knew how to sweet talk Moneypenny into parting with administrative secrets.   
  
"Fuck that! Did you speak to him? know where he is?"   
  
"Sort of." The elevator rose to the upper floors.  "Not really" he conceded "Although I'm certain he's still in London.  He's still working, but remotely.  I caught R trying to help him set up."   
  
James glared at the heavy wooden door ahead of him.  Beyond lay the outer office where Tanner and Moneypenny did M's bidding.  After that, the witch's lair itself. Fuck! He was not ready for M and her devious ways, and Alec berating him in his ear was not helping...   
  
"I'm doing my fucking best!" He snapped.  "He's my wolf.  I love him too!"   
  
The declaration hung in the ether between them.  Alec knew it, of course, but somehow James saying it out loud was shocking.  "Right," Alec said, for want of something better.   "Then find the little shite because he needs you.  He needs someone to remind him when it's time to change or he'll push it, and he needs..."   
  
"Jesus, Alec, I'm not his fucking parent and he's not stupid. When he needs to run, he'll run.  Hyde and Regent's are both pretty safe.  I'll check them out in a day or two.  Now, if you don't mind I need to go and have a strip torn off me by M. Call me tonight after 8 if you can. Hopefully I'll have news for you then."   
  
"You better had, James, or God help me I'll blow this mission and come home to find him myself!"   
  
James was reaching for the door of M's inner office when it struck him.  Q needed to run as wolf. There were green spaces he avoided like the plague, but one or two favourite routes. Sooner or later Q would appear at one or the other.  All James needed to do was identify which and hunt him down.  Feeling like a plan of action was beginning to form, James stepped into M's office with far more confidence than she had a right to learn !

Q had spent two days working remotely from the secluded flat, running missions, reviewing R&D projects, budgetary issues, etc.   Mainly avoiding James who he would need to face eventually but when he was in better footing.  Wolf whined wanting to search for alphas.  Q tried to shove wolf back down but wolf clamoured just beneath the surface needing out.  Q sighed. He needed to run. He was well over do to run and if he didn't soon wolf would force itself to the surface at the least opportune time.   
  
"Quartermaster, go to secure comms please." R requested.  Q switched frequency and waited to hear R clicked through also.   
  
Instead it was Moneypenny's voice that he heard.  "Are you alright,Q?  And don't try to lie to me, because I know when you are lying.  I can tell." He heard a door close in the background and assumed Eve had moved to the confines of his office where she could talk in private.   
  
"Just tired, Evie.  M'fine.  Wolf is strained and stressed though." Q sighed. "Readjusting."   
  
"Do you need me to call Gabe for you or Lestrade?  You know they would come."   
  
"No.  Please no, Evie.  I can't get them involved in this." He all but pleaded with her.  He couldn't afford to have any contact with the London pack at the moment. "I need to do this on my own.  Maybe when things are a little more settled.   I promise I'll call Gabe in a day or two."   
  
"Are you sure you are doing the right thing, Q?   James had been in and out of here frantic trying to interrogate all of us."  Moneypenny hating to see any of them hurting but if needed she would side with Q over Bond and Trevelyan.     
  
"It's the way it has to be, Evie.  We'll talk soon. When things have settled you, Gabe and I will have lunch and talk." Q sighed leaning back into the sofa blanket pulled around him.     
  
"Alright.  If you need anything... We'll try to hide you from them as long as we can.  Giving you back to R."   He could hear her head back out into the main commotion of TSS and R popped back online.     
  
"Nothing on mission schedule for the next 8 hours, Quartermaster.  Suggest you get some rest for a change. I know I'm going to head home for a few."   
  
"Get some deserved rest R and thank you for everything." Q added knowing he could not have pulled this off without her assistance.  "Will be in contact with TSS if needed.  Please pass onto whoever you are leaving in charge."     
  
Q pulled the blanket around himself tighter. He needed rest but what he needed more was to change and run.  He was pushing the boundaries of control. With the emotional strain placed on himself and wolf over the last few days, he was surprised that wolf had not forced itself to the surface already.  Before the next mission came online, he needed to change.  8 hours.  It gave him enough time to head to Regents park for at least and hour or so for a run and still have time for a few hours sleep.   
  
His phone started to ring again.  "Fuck," Q sighed.  Alec's number again for what seems like the 300th time.   Wolf whined. Howled.  Wanting alpha.  "No! Bloody fucking hell..."  He needed out.  Wolf needed out.  He needed to head to Regents and it couldn't happen any too soon.     
  
  



	69. Darkness in the Green

The small dark wolf skulked in the shadows of the trees and nosed the small backpack further into the undergrowth.  He yawned widely and stretched, lengthening his body from fore paws to hindquarters, easing out his aching muscles.  Too much time in his other form.  Too little time to run and play and...  The whiff of rabbit and squirrel tickled his nose.  Further north the wild animals of the zoo.  To the south west a variety of wildfowl around the water. Too little time to hunt!   
  
He trotted to the tree line and scented the air cautiously.  Man, dog, the resident wildlife.  Damp earth, open water, rubbish bins.  Plenty to be wary of.  Nothing to fear.  Twilight was upon the park and therefore the place would be deserted.  Care should be taken, but he was hungry, and there was rich prey to be had...   
  
With an excited yip he broke cover, dashing over the open ground and running for the joy of freedom.  He raced for the distant rise that led to the zoo, underused muscles powering him away from his hidey-hole.     
  
Downwind, crouching in a rose thicket, golden alpha watched him.  Rather than follow, he waited until the dark wolf had disappeared from view and then trotted towards the point he had exited the trees.  After a few minutes searching he found the bag, tugging it out of its hiding place and awkwardly carrying it the fifty yards or so to where he had stashed his own clothing.  Only then did he follow, nose close to the ground, searching for wolf, both of them shielding so relying on his other senses.   
  
Wolf was not quiet.  Too long confined he darted left and right, running where he would, chasing tantalising scents with no will to catch a meal just yet.  Once he ate his belly would be too full and he would doze while the breeze stirred the leaves around him.  He lifted his muzzle to taste the fresh air and froze.  Alpha was here.  Close by.     
  
He turned tail, determined to run back to his temporary den only to see golden alpha in his path.  Wolf snarled, crouched. One paw, then the next, precisely placed as he crept forward.  He scanned left and right, considering the best path past the larger wolf.  Alpha stared placidly, whined, and then lay down, muzzle on his paws.   
  
Wolf stopped, confused.  Alpha waited.  His tail swung from side to side, gently brushing the grass.  Alpha dropped his shield.  Wolf whimpered, expecting alpha influence to sweep him away in a torrent, but instead he felt the calming brush of his alpha against his panicked mind.  With a final glance to either side, wolf approached, head low, growling softly.     
  
Alpha remained still.  He would not push, but at the back of his mind he felt alpha-mate pacing anxiously, though far distant.  Wolf reached him and huffed, standing over his alpha, refusing to submit.  Alpha nuzzled his bent head and licked wolf's torn ear but made no advances.  Anxiously wolf opened to alpha.   
  
All would have been well had alpha-mate not felt the renewal of the Pack bond.  Anger and concern roared through the bond and distant though he was, it slammed into wolf and alpha both.  Wolf snarled and leaped away, snapping at Alpha who tried to block his path.  He jumped, clearing the older wolf's back and raced for the trees.  He would be alone.  He would not submit.  Wolf tried for his escape, with alpha hard on his heels.   
  


Wolf ran back through the park as fast as he could.  Alpha had the advantage of size and strength on him though.  He tore through brushed that tore at his muzzle and bite through his thick fur to his skin. Alpha remained just on his heels.     
  
Wolf headed through areas of the park that were normally off limits for fear of behind seem but he needed to lose alpha.  Suddenly his feet went out from underneath him on the dew dampened grass sending him tumbling.  Alpha was on him in an instant.  Wolf pushed with feet snapping and snarling at alpha. Alpha pushed at him trying to force back alpha-mate at the same time.  Wolf pushed wall back up away from both alphas.     
  
Wolf caught alpha off guard with a push of his hind legs just enough to give him leverage to scramble out from underneath alpha.  Wolf took off at a dead run with alpha in pursuit again.     
  
He needed to make it back to makeshift den. Change. Leave wolf behind.  Escape alpha into hiding again.  Wolf rounded the large thicket to the stand of trees were makeshift den was hidden and came to a halt.  In mid shift wolf realized, makeshift den was filled with the scent of alpha.  Alpha had been there.  "Fuck," Q gasped panting from the chase words more wolf sounding than human.  Bag was gone.  Alpha had stolen his clothing.   
  
Q crouched near a large tree panting in the middle of the thick stand of trees.  Scratched with faint droplets of blood appeared on this face and torso from dashing through the thickets.     
  
"I just want to talk Q." He spun around with a snarl as alpha stood behind him. Human form completely naked.   
  
"I won't submit." Q snarled.  "I won't let you alpha roll me."


	70. Negotiating

James didn't move, simply offered his open hands. "I'm not asking you to.  When you decide to leave, you're free to go and I won't try to follow you. I would just like a few moments of your time.  To talk."   
  
"And are we to talk naked? Or will you permit me to have my clothes?"  Q snarled, rubbing at a scratch on his cheek that was beginning to smart.  Wolf felt the pull of Alpha no matter his determination not to submit.   
  
"Of course.  Follow me."   
  
James tossed the backpack at Q's feet and turned his back.  Q cocked his head curiously.  Modesty wasn't an issue.  It took him a moment to register that James was turning his back as a show of trust.  James dressed unhurriedly, trying to sense a measure of Q's mood.  Wolf paced anxiously, growling softly, keeping his distance from alpha, but Q hadn't taken his bag and run.     
  
When they were both clothed they regarded one another warily.  "I'm sorry" James offered eventually.  "Alec has been so worried... Furious with me for driving you away.  You know what he's like?  Finds it hard to rein it in sometimes."   
  
"He's been trying to call me constantly." Q scowled.  "I suppose at some point I owe him an explanation, but I assumed you would have apprised him of the situation."   
  
"I told him you were gone.  He didn't take it well."   
  
Q closed his eyes.  It was painful to think of leaving Alec, but it had to be done.  Alphas didn't need him.  They were stronger together, without his interference.  "He'll get over it." Forced himself to sound bitter and certain.   
  
"No." James said softly.  "I don't think he will.  Not this.  Not you."   
  
Q's eyes flew open, glaring at his alpha.  "I won't be forced to remain against my will."   
  
"We wouldn't do that to you.  Too many decisions in your life have been against your will. Alec and I have long been agreed that, alphas or not, we wouldn't force you to do anything that was truly against your wishes.  But you should know that neither of us want you to leave."   
  
"Oh I think you made it very clear that my input was unwelcome.  Skyfall was approved, I assume?  M wouldn't dare not, given the threats I laid before her."   
  
James nodded.  "She approved it.  Wants me to start work immediately.  Research and project planning doesn't rely on me being fit."   
  
Q looked reflexively at James' thigh and noticed for the first time that he was still standing awkwardly.  "Is it healing now?" He asked anxiously.   
  
"Slower than Medical would like."  He shifted his stance and Q saw the flash of pain that James tried to suppress.  "Don't mean to pressure you, but could we maybe talk over a drink? You choose where, and when to leave."   
  
Q huffed, fiddled with his bag.  He should leave, go straight home.  But James had given him assurances...  He was torn.  Alpha was hurt.  Wolf wasn't needed to protect alphas. He was curious about Skyfall. But he wasn't required there either.  "I..." He nodded sharply, eyes downcast.  "One drink.  Then I go home."   
  
  


Q choose to meet him at the Queen's Head & Artichoke gastropub near the Regent's Park tube station. The place would be crowded giving him the advantage that James would not try anything in front of a crowded room. He could easily lose himself on the tube back to the flat from there.

James arrived before Q and choose a table for them where they could talk in semi privacy.  James took the seat, back to wall so Q could have the outer seat   He wouldn't feel trapped that way.  "Sit, please." James offered gesturing to the chair opposite him when Q arrived. "I ordered a few small meat plates. I hope you don't mind.  I didn't order drinks yet.  I wasn't sure what you would like."  Which had occurred to James when he had started to order.  He had just normally ordered and not even asked the younger man just assuming he would be alright with whatever he ordered him to drink.     
  
"I am glad that M approved your proposal, James.  I'll make sure you have full access to whatever you need in R&D." Q offered quietly as he nervously fiddled with the drink menu on the table.     
  
"Thank you, Q.  I hope..." James began just as the waitress arrived to take their drink order.     
  
"If you don't mind, I'll remove some things from the plans that won't be needed anymore.  It will reduce your costs.  Make it even more appealing to M." Q offered not meeting James eyes.  Wolf felt overwhelmed by alpha. Wolf wanted escape.     
  
"Q," James reached across the table and took hold of one of his slender hands.  "We need you for Skyfall. I need you. Alec needs you."   
  
"I don't think so James.  Skyfall can run with the two of you.  You and Alec are who are needed to train the new recruits."  Q wanted to pull his hand away from James but didn't want to draw attention to them. He could feel alpha's pull. Wolf wanted alphas.  Wolf needed alpha. Q needed to cut alphas out of his life   
  
"That's not the point, Q." James sighed.

"Then what is?" Q bit.  "You have everything you need.  Skills, funds, desire to succeed.  My only reason for being there was that Alec wouldn't move north without me.  That's no longer an issue.  You have M's approval, and all the statistics to back it up. I did what I needed to do and now I can move on."   
  
"Is that what you want Q?" James voice was strained.  "It's not what we want."   
  
"It's what needs to happen!" Q shouted, drawing the attention of nearby tables.  "Sorry, sorry" seeing James' mortified look he amended "You knew Scotland wasn't what I wanted but I organised it to happen.  For you. I didn't do it for gratitude, I did it because it was the right thing for Pack. It was right for me to keep you safe."   
  
James took a deep breath.  "I understand, even though I don't agree with you.  Alec and I... Well, we aren't accustomed to having someone care."   
  
"You cared for each other" Q objected.  "I was no different."   
  
"Yes you were.  Oh my god Q, you were... Are, so different.  Alec and I had a complex relationship before you came along.  Not that I'm suggesting it grew in any way simpler with you on board but..."   
  
"I came between you and then for the sake of playing nice, we decided to get along.  All terribly grown up, civilised."   
  
"No.  Alec loves you.  I... Love you too. Still trying to get my head around that but it's true. Q... Before you came along there was Alec and I.  We were sent out, saw and did horrible things, came home and fucked them out.  In our own twisted way we cared deeply for one another but after a few days we'd fight and Alec would find somewhere else to live and we'd ignore each other for a while.  Sometimes months.  But he was always someone I could come home to. Even if just for a few hours."   
  
"With you, everything changed.  Alec couldn't talk about anything but you.  He had a connection to you that I didn't recognise. And I was jealous."

"No James. Just no! I should have never let either of you talk me into turning both of you.   We will forever be connected as pack.  There is nothing that I can do about that now but try to block alpha out so It won't interfere.  Anything else.  I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking logically at the time. I'll come to Skyfall if needed for pack business needs. I can assure you that."  The waitress returned with their drinks interrupting their conversation.     
  
"Q. I don't beg ever.  For anything.  But I am now.  Please don't leave us.    We need you.  We can't go back to the way things were now. Just the two of us when we're desperate for someone who cares." James was beginning to feel as if he was not getting through at all to the younger man.  He and Alec couldn't lose him now.  He was too much of an intricate part of their lives.  Pack. Family. Home.   
  
"Fuck Q.  Alec will never forgive me if you leave, and both of us will be alone then."   
  
Q could feel alpha beginning to push and struggling.  Wolf paced and whined needing alphas.   He swallowed hard trying to not let his emotions get the best of him.     
  
"You know that's a lie, James. Some things you don't lie well about.   You and Alec will always have each other.  I think it's time for me leave."  Q stood abruptly grabbing his bag from under the table.   He dug in this pocket throwing a few bills in the table and turned to leave.

"Please Q..."  James stood too, aware that they were attracting an audience.  "Don't walk away. Just one drink."  He clamped down on Alpha forcing his stricken wolf to back off. He couldn't afford to scare Q away. "You're right. Alec wouldn't leave. He would stay and remind me everyday of what we've lost.  And sooner or later we would destroy each other because of it."   
  
Q stared at him across the table, face unreadable.  His slender fingers clamped tightly around the strap of his bag as he wavered. Wolf whined. Wolf and alpha both needed. Their pack mate paced anxiously.  Slowly he lowered his bag and sat.   
  
"It's not fair to use Alec against me" he muttered.   
  
"He's done nothing wrong but you're punishing him for my mistake."  James sat, glaring at the faces that still dared to glance their way.  He reached out and tried to take Q's hand but he pulled it away placing both in his lap.  "I know you love him and he loves you.  I think you underestimate quite how strong his feelings for you are and what he would be prepared to give up for you."   
  
"If it came to a choice we know he would choose you."  Q snapped. He took an angry sip of his drink.   
  
"Once I would have been certain. Not anymore. You complete us, but if one of the bonds had to break I don't think it would be you and him."   
  
Q gasped, began scrabbling for his bag once more. He couldn't come between alphas again.  Wolf whined.  "If I'm not here he won't need to make that choice.  I need to go."   
  
"No!"  James voice was full of authority tinged with alpha that he could no longer hold in check. Wolf cowered. Q dropped his bag and bared his teeth.  "I don't want it to be us either Q.  I would postpone Skyfall to keep you with us.  I don't need your technical or business expertise.   I need the strength of my family around me. My pack. I need you and want you with me, otherwise everything you have sacrificed for my ungrateful sorry arse has been for nothing. And I won't have that. You were right. I need you to keep me safe and I want you to keep doing so. Please."   
  
  


"Then do something useful with your sorry arse at Skyfall, James" Wolf snarled, shoved and pushed alpha away as hard as he could.  Q grabbed up his bag and quickly walked out of the pub heading towards the Regent's Park tube station.   If he could make it there he could lose James in the crowd if he was quick enough.      
  
"Q don't!"  James quickly threw a handful of bills at the table and headed after him.  Dashing out the front door, he scanned the crowd for the curled dark head stopping him already far away weaving through the crowd with feral grace as wolf pushed closer to the surface in panic.  James managed to catch up with him just before he reached the tube station stairway.     
  
"Let me go James! " Q snarled at him wolf glittering in his eyes. "Let me go!"  Wolf snarled and snapped at alpha.  Q struggled to pull out of James' grip but he couldn't manage to pull away.   
  
"Q don't do this. Please.  Let me explain.  I was out of line the other night.  I shouldn't have said those things.  I was afraid you sold yourself out to M or Mycroft just to protect me."  James had him by both arms pinning him against the railings.  "Can't we just go somewhere quiet, not so public, to talk this through.        
  
"Oh and there it is again!  I can't hold my own with either of them.  Zaquary is a child with no skills and no knowledge of how the game is played." Q snarled and managed to pull away from James stepping away putting a few feet in between them.   "You forget my family, James.  I learned from the best at a very early age.  You throw about the word "family" all the time.  By the time I was six, I was lucky to see Mummy and Father at holidays time.  When Mycroft had me declared dead, they were in Cambodia or some such fucking place and didn't even return to the memorial service." Q threw his bag down at his feet in frustration glaring at James.  "You and Alec want family. Family like Max and Rosalyn.  If you haven't noticed I don't have the right bits for that."   
  
"Q, you don't understand." James tried to interrupt him to let him explain.   
  
"No!  No James!  For once you listen to me.  You want to understand my world then watch."  He point up to the CCTV cameras on the light poles around them as he grabbed James by the arm dragging him a few feet away.  "You see.  See how they follow.  Mycroft! Constantly bloody watching.  And all I would need to do it look at one of them," he flipped off the camera as he spoke.  It swiveled away from them. "Give it a nod or say the right word to concede and Mycroft would have a car here for me within minutes and you couldn't do anything about it.  You couldn't, but I can." Q sneered.  "You have no idea what I can do, what I have ferreted away, or what I can do with the right motivation."   
  
Q turned and started to walk away from him towards the bag he had dropped before rounding back on James again.  "Or a few well placed phrases floating out in fucking cyberspace and Jimmy would come running with welcoming arms". Wolf stalked around alpha in a wide circle.   
  
"Bloody fuck Q.  Don't you... Don't even joke." James panicked wide eyed at the thought of Q in Jimmy's control again.  "You couldn't..." Wolf crouched and snarled ready to pounce on alpha it came to that.   
  
"Couldn't I?" Q grew calm and scarily quiet as he turned back to face James. "However, I do like my job, James. I can make a difference there.  Not be like the rest of my family.  I'm good at it. M knows I'm the best.  Better than anyone else has also. Which you’ve never considered.   And do you know that?  In all the bloody research you did for Skyfall did you even bother to look at the statistics for TSS. How they've changed since I took over? At the massive improvements?"   
  
James just stood staring at Q.  He hadn't.  Q was right. He hasn't even bothered.  It had never occurred to him.  And yet, Q knew everything about them, in their files and not in their files.   And could anticipate their needs with an uncanny accuracy.   "You sleep in my bed.  You fuck me because of Alec.  You and Alec are partners.  You bloody share everything, that's a well known fact it seems.  Doesn't mean you bloody care." James took a step towards him but Q backed up keeping the distance between them.   "You didn't even know what to order me to drink tonight, did you?!   Even Gabe and Moneypenny know that. I'm not sure you really want to be bothered know."   
  
"Please Q. You're right. I admit it.  I've been a fucking bastard."   James mobile began to ring in his pocket and he ignored it.  "Don't walk away from us. Give me a chance to make this better.  Alec needs you. I need you."     
  
"Need." Q huffed.  "I don't know James. I need to think." Q started to back away from him.  James mobile began to ring again.   
  
"Someone needs your fucking attention, James." Q huffed.  Wolf growled low and vicious.  James reached in his pocket pulling out his mobile, glancing at the screen to see it was Alec calling.  James looked up ready to say 'It's Alec again. He's frantic" to find Q gone when he looked up.   
  
"Fuck!" Bloody fucking hell!" James snarled.  Mobile rang again. Alec.  James finally answered the call on the sixth ring. "Fuck Alec.   I think I've lost him.  I don't think he's coming back." James sighed into the mobile.  


	71. Pleading

2 hours later, Q's mobile vibrated on the table in front of him a familiar number visible on the screen.  Knowing he couldn’t postpone this conversation forever, Q slowly reached out and picked up the phone turning it over a couple of time in his slender fingers before accepting the call finally.  "Alec..." he stammered swallowing hard.

  
"Bloody hell Q, don't you dare do this to me.  Don't you dare leave us." Alec's voice cracked and he coughed to hide it.  Alpha paced anxiously, stopping every few steps to whine at wolf.  He wanted to approach but didn't trust wolf to stay.  "Please don't let this be the end.  It can't be the fucking end for us.  I won't let you do this."   
  
"Alec, I..."  Wolf cowered away from his agitated alpha.  He wanted to roll over, offer his throat, but alpha was jumpy.  Alec didn't get emotional.  He got angry.  Cursed, swore, fought.  He didn't sound like his heart was actually breaking. "Fuck" Q swore softly, trying to bring himself to hang up.  Talking to Alec was going to be too much,  he couldn't think straight.  Everything he thought he was ready to say after his conversation with James was fluttering out of his mind.     
  
Alec sniffed and growled.  "James is an absolute fuckwit, but he's sorry for everything he said and I will personally see that he makes..."      
  
"Alec don't.  Please."  Q sighed, pulled the sofa blanket tight around him burying his mouth with the phone under the edge.  His breath heated the air just beneath as he fought to contain the panic attack that threatened to swamp him.  Wolf sank to the ground, ears back, snarling softly. "I met with James."   
  
Alec had fallen quiet on the other end of the line.  Q listened to him breathe, each ragged exhalation like a physical pain.  "He said you had left for good.  I didn't know what to do with that."   
  
"What did you say?" Q didn't think the question fit, but it was what fell out of his mouth.  A question to gain some time.  Pull himself back.  Wolf eyed alpha.  Alpha stood uncertainly, staring back.   
  
Alec heaved in a deep breath, let it out slowly.  "I said... I would never fucking forgive him if he let you walk away from us.  That I couldn't stay in my current role if you became just a work colleague."   
  
"You wouldn't be around.  You'd go to Skyfall. Both of you."   
  
"You are fucking kidding me right?  You think I could do that? Do you have no fucking idea how I feel about you at all?"  Alec growled.  "Or are you determined to keep playing the fucking martyr forever, just because I couldn't resist you? I don't feel guilty Q.  I fell for you and it was something that fucked with what James and I had for a while, but I have never felt guilty for loving you.  I still don't."   
  
Q rubbed his eyes, shrinking from his furious lover.  Alpha paced ever closer.  Wolf wanted to crawl to him.  Wanted the contact of pack.   
  
"I came between you. You can't deny that Alec.  It's time to right things."   
  
"You didn't.  You make what we have more.  James loves you too.  He just doesn't know how to fix things with you and you're not prepared to give him a chance to try.  You'd rather run from us both then give us that chance to know you properly, because that makes you vulnerable."   
  
"You keep making the same mistake.  You assume I'm weak" Q snarled. He didn't need the argument again, but if it gave him the impetus to push Alec away...   
  
"No, you're mistaken.  You're a clever, devious, manipulative little shite.  But you are vulnerable, in the same way James and I are.  We've developed a reliance on something we always swore we'd never need and it makes us both stronger and weaker.  Family.  Pack.  We can't survive together if you walk away.  If you go, then I go too because I don't want to stay in a Pack that is broken."   
  
"You're a fool Alec. You and James need each other. You don't need me."   
  
"We do.  We need you to rein in our recklessness and wildness.  I need you to keep me out of the kitchen and supplied with quality vodka.  James needs you to take the bottle away when he's done and hold him through the nightmares.  James and I need to fuck and fight.  We need you to love.  We need you to make James dream come true, to keep us all safe and to protect us from those who would harm our happy unit."  Alec sniffed loudly, "I fucking love you, you little wanker.  Come home, please."

"You are such a fucking bastard, Alec.  I love you. Why do you make me fucking love you?!" His voice broke as he forced a sob back down curling tighter into the blanket.  "Why couldn't I just have hated you?"

  
"Because I'm an irresistible bastard." There was a chuckle muffled by what Q was sure was Alec's large hand scrubbing over his face, an all too familiar gesture that he knew so well. "Where are you, Q?  Let James come get you." Wolf whined dropping to the floor inching closer to alpha but holding back from submitting even though it was all he wanted.   
  
"I'm safe, Alec. Don't worry."  Q sighed.  He needed Alec but part of him was still torn. Dismissing the feelings that he has come between alphas was a difficult thing to do. He still struggled. Wild whimpered needing alpha.  Q shoved wolf away.

  
"You aren’t relying on the bastard brother of yours are you? Please Q you didn't!"  Concern was creeping into Alec's voice.  Alpha huffed wanting to snuffle at wolf to make sure he was alright.   
  
"No Alec.  I can take care of myself. I’m not that ignorant." Q pushed back.   
  
"Fuck. Right.  I know you can Q.  I just... Fuck if something ...  Please go home Q." Alec's voice sounded gravelly obviously sniffing back a sob. He  tried not to push and be an arse.    Alpha whined wanting  to snuffle and lick his wolf but afraid to approach.     
  
"When will you be back on home soil, Alec.  ETA of mission wrap up." Q asked quietly wishing there wasn't the distance between them that there was at the moment.     
  
"Minimum a week. More like week and a half maybe two." Alec sighed thinking that was eternity. So much could go wrong in that length of time.  James could completely turn this situation into a cock up again five times over in that length of time.   
  
"I need time Alec.  I think I'll just stay here for now.   Need to get my thoughts in a better place." Q worriedly waited for an explosive reaction from Alec, however that never came.   
  
"You'll keep in touch with me, not avoid me anymore, you little shite."  Alec sighed wishing Q was going home but he was afraid to push the issue anymore.     
  
"I will.  I won't avoid you."   
  
"Talk to James please. Actually talk. Not scream at each other. Can you do that?"   
  
"I don't know, Alec.  I don't know if I'm ready for that. " Q sighed hand pushing at his glasses that were fogging up from being huddled under the blanket and the dampness in his eyes.  Wolf whimpered muzzle lying on his paws.   
  
"I'm going to call him Q. Let him know we talked.  He'll probably call you.  Please don't ignore him either. We need to work through this Q.   We need to be together for any of us to be whole." Alec tried to reason with him. "Think about it Q.  You know I'm right."  Alec hoped that things were maybe moved toward healing.  It all hinged on James and Q coming to some understanding between them.  "I'll call in a few hours when I can Q.  Remember Q, we need you to love."


	72. Asking Nicely

"Oh for goodness sake!" Q muttered over the headset, glaring at the shaky black and white CCTV image.  He punched a few buttons and swore out loud when the image disappeared altogether.  "R? R?  Are you there? This bloody connection has dropped again.  How am I supposed to follow 009 when the system keeps going down on me?"   
  
"Lucky boy" chuckled a familiar voice.  "R is firefighting, Quartermaster. Can I help at all?"   
  
Q groaned. "What are you doing there?  And why would a sane and sensible woman like R let... Hang on... Firefighting? What are you doing to my branch James?"   
  
"Nothing at all, I swear.  I came looking for some data that I know you had in your files pertaining to Skyfall, but your second in command is refusing to allow me access to your office.  This distraction is nothing to do with me." He lowered his voice "The Minions are revolting.  Might be wise to get your arse back here soon before they take over."   
  
Q hummed. "Nice try James."  He abandoned his attempt to establish the CCTV connection again, and gave James his full attention.  "I removed all the files.  I have copies here somewhere on a portable hard drive.  What do you need?"   
  
"Actually... I could do with your input.  Would you perhaps be free for dinner?"   
  
"For dinner?" Q repeated stupidly.  Alec had called James, and then called Q to tell him they had spoken, but that was almost two days ago.  Q hadn't pushed, still needing to think.  But now James was asking him to dinner?   
  
"Yes.  A date.  Or not, if you prefer not.  But..." James sighed heavily.  "I really do need some data, but I want to see you.  Make a proper apology and talk. I hate rattling around the flat on my own.  I miss you."

"I don't know." Q started but then remembered that Alec had asked him to talk to James, to give him a chance.  Wolf whined, pushed, fur rippled just below the surface.  Wolf needed alpha. Q needed Alec.  He needed to at least try, even though he knew the evening would more than likely end up another utter cock up.  "Alright. Dinner.  Nothing more."

"Where should I pick you up, Q?" James quickly asked of him.  

"No.  Not that easy James." Q jumped.  "I'll meet you somewhere."

"Alright." James sighed inwardly.  Disappointed but at least Q had agreed to meet him instead of shutting him out completely.  It was a start.  "Where do you want to meet then?"

"Coriander. Kensington Lane. Curry.  It's a Wednesday night. They won't mind us taking up a table for a while to go over Skyfall files."  Wolf whimpered.  Q wanted to curse wolf out loud.  "7 pm?"

"That will work.  I'll bring the laptop so we can copy some files."  James paused for a moment alpha reaching to find wolf.  Alpha mate hovered in the background calmer than he had been but still anxious, pacing. Wolf whined but stood far back from alpha.  Alpha huffed but didn't approach.  Wolf was skiddish and would run.  "Q. Thank you for meeting me.  I've missed you."

Q sighed not knowing what to say to James at this stage of things.  He needed them. Wolf needed them. But he was not convinced that things were repairable or would ever be better. "Would you please tell R that I'll be in later, after dinner, and deal with the fiasco at TSS please?"

"Of course I will Q. 7 pm then?"

"Yes James.  I'll meet you then."

"Bloody fuck..." dropping his comms connection Q yanked off his headset and threw it across the room. Wolf whimpered. Howled needing pack.   Q swallowed a sob back that threatened to escape.  

Grabbing up his phone he quickly called a familiar number, "Please tell me you're free. I need to talk. Need pack. Need wolf. Please Gabe." He babbled as soon as the call connected before Gabe even had a chance to respond.

Gabe answered the door to Greg's flat dressed in his usual black skinny jeans and a striped shirt that was far too large for him.  He was barefoot and looked like he had just tumbled out of bed even though it was almost noon.  He pulled Q into a tight hug, burying his nose in his friend's neck, scenting.  Wolf nuzzled wolf, sensing distress.   
  
"What the fuck have those bastards done now?" Gabe sighed, pushing him away and holding him at arm's length so he could look at him properly.  "Fuck! When did you last eat? Or sleep?"   
  
Q shrugged.  Sleep had been difficult without the comfort of alphas.  The animosity between them made him toss and turn and he had abandoned the bedroom in favour of the sofa most nights.     
  
"I made tea.  And sandwiches.  Well... Chocolate spread or peanut butter.  Greg doesn't keep a lot of food in" he shrugged and drew Q after him into the living room.  "He's at work so we're fine for a few hours.  You're going to eat and talk, and then you're going to nap."   
  
Q curled on the sofa accepting a plate of messy looking sandwiches.  Gabe glared at him until he began to nibble on the corner of one.  "Thank you.  For this and for letting me come over."   
  
"I would've come to you. I wouldn't tell those idiots where you were" Gabe huffed.  He settled Q against his chest, murmuring against his hair.  "Now tell me."   
  
Q sipped his tea, wriggling to get comfortable.  When Gabe's arms circled him he let out a contented sigh.  Wolf curled around wolf, comforting, licking at his torn ear.  "I had a fight with James.  A big one."  He related their argument - the things James has said, his departure, Q's own conclusions and his decision to run.   
  
"He just doesn't understand and I don't think he ever will.  I'm only there because Alec wants me, and I'm not sure that's enough any more.  We're meeting for dinner.  Even that's because Alec has ordered him to, I'm sure."   
  
Gabe hummed and Q raised his head to look at him questioningly.  "You think I'm wrong?"   
  
"I think you're an idiot if you think James only wants you because of Alec.  They aren't the same man, Q.  They aren't going to love you the same."   
  
"I don't expect them to" Q said defensively.  "And thanks a lot. You're supposed to be on my side."   
  
"I am on your side.  But I'm not going to tell you you're right when I don't think you are.  Alec's right, you need to talk to him properly.  Tell him what bugs you instead of putting up with it or whining about it."


	73. Over Dinner Conversation

Q arrived at the restaurant long before it was time to meet James.  He wanted to choose the table himself.  Not give James the upper hand right from the start in this meeting.   James arrived just a few minutes before 7, laptop in tow, and was shown to the table by the restaurant staff.

“James.” Q nodded to him.  Wolf whined and retreated.  Alpha stood calm watching and waiting.  James leaned over him gently squeezing Q’s arm and kissing him on the cheek before taking a seat across from him.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Q.” James offered.  “I appreciate you being willing to help me with the Skyfall project.”

“Of course I would, James.  It’s important to you and Alec.”  James wanted to jump in and say that it was important for all three of them but knew it would be pushing too much too soon.  He needed to give Q some room but somehow needed him to understand how much he was cared for and needed.

“There are some things in the plans that I realized that I didn’t have the outlines we had drawn up and there are some things that I’m afraid only you understand about the designs.”

“Pull up what you are talking about and let me see if I can walk you through it all and fill in the blanks with the files I brought with me.  I apologize.  I thought I had left you everything you would need to complete the project.”  Wolf paced and whimpered.  Scent of alpha pushing at him.  Need for connection to pack.   Alpha mate lurked in the background.  Wolf whined and pushed at him.

“No, it’s this file that goes with that schematic.”  Q turned his tablet towards James so he could see.  “That's where your confusion is.  Not that one but this one and that one is associated with an entirely different file   Let me name these a little more specific for you and place them in the right order.”  Q  dove into the files, changing naming conventions and placing them where they need to go.  James watched as he worked.  He had missed having Q around more than he had ever thought he would.   His and Alec’s life had so easily made space for the young man that he was an integral part of it before either one of them could truly think about it.

“You’re staring James.” Q commented without even looking up from his tablet, continuing with the changes.    “There,” he turned the tablet back around to face James. “See if this makes more sense to you and I’ll copied the files to your laptop.”

  
"Sorry. Watching you work... I forgot how fascinating it can be.  Order out of chaos, sense out of confusion.  I miss the rapid clicking of a keyboard and the way you huff over problems."   
  
Q looked at him levelly.  "Tablet, James.  No keyboard" he pointed out wryly, pulling the laptop towards him.  "You don't need to sweeten me up, I'm here."  Wolf whined, unable to settle. Alpha waited patiently.   
  
Logging in without even asking James his password he paused.  "Sorry.  I guess I should be polite and at least pretend that I don't know what your password is.  Though I am flattered that you haven't changed it, I must point out it's horribly insecure."   
  
James smiled "Missed that too.  Scolding." He ignored Q's eye roll and picked up a menu, fiddling with it.  "Would you like me to order for us?  I think I can remember your favourite dishes here."   
  
Q pursed his lips, wondering if that was a dig.  He recalled accusing James of not knowing his preferred drink.  Was this a way that James thought he could redeem himself?  They had similar taste in curry.  Getting it right here hardly proved anything but... "Sure" he murmured, dragging the files into the Skyfall folder. Christ this careful politeness was hard.   
  
  


Q worked in files for at the most another 5 minutes while James ordered dinner for them before he couldn't stand it any longer.  "Fucking hell James.  If you think being overly polish and sweet, walking on eggshells is going to bring me home then... What a fucking twat waffle.  It's just like everything else." Q sighed flopping back into the booth seat.     
  
"I'm not helpless James.  I may be almost half your age but I am not helpless.  I may not be good a social norms all the times. But for christ's sake, I've spent almost half my life as wolf.  Wolf comes a lot easier to me than human at times so I suppose that is to be expected." Q sighed and picked up his tablet.  James panicked, afraid that Q was going to leave again. Alpha stood taking a step toward wolf.  Wolf crouched and snarled.     
  
"Don't go Q.   We need to make this work. "   Q stared at James. Wolf glittering in his eyes.     
  
"I can't have you fucking second guessing my every breath James.  Bloody hell James. You do realise that I was fucking taking care of myself at a lot younger age with no parental supervision than you were when your parents passed away."  The words were  out of his mouth before Q had realised and thought better of it afterwards.  Christ he was such a non-thinking wanker at times.

  
James didn't respond. He just let Q talk trying not to push or cause the younger man to retreat again.  Q sighed. Wolf whimpered.  "It fucking kills me to think that I've come between you and Alec.  Or to think that I would come between you two again in the future.  You two need each other.  I can't do that.  I can't live with myself thinking that."  Q reached in his pocket and slide a portable hard drive across the table to James.  "This is everything that I have on the Skyfall project and some diagrams and schematics that you haven't even seen. Take it all."   
  
James stared at the drive for a moment and the slid it across the table, tapping it thoughtfully.  "I'm not creating Skyfall alone Q, although I appreciate you giving me everything. But if you're not on board, it won't happen."   
  
Q opened his mouth to protest but James held up a hand.  "No, listen to me for a moment please.  I'm not saying it can't happen, because I can always source the expertise from somewhere.  I'm not saying I will force you as alpha to do it."  Wolf growled at Alpha.  Alpha looked at him then turned away.  "I can influence you to come to Skyfall when Pack needs you but I won't do that.  No, I'll repeat myself.  Skyfall won't happen because I don't want it with only half our Pack.  Our family.  I can't do it."   
  
James paused while the server delivered their food.  Q pushed the laptop aside and set his tablet down, eyes on his meal while James continued to talk.  "You mentioned my parents.  My relationship with Alec.  Family is the most important thing I never had.  And now I have.  You and Alec.  Three of us together.  I won't let that go, but I know that there are some things I need to fix."   
  
Q spooned curry into his mouth as an alternative to biting his tongue.  He wanted to answer everything James said with a sharp defensive retort but he'd promised both Alec and Gabe that he'd give James a chance.  

  
Bastards.

  
He hated them for making sense.

  
"I listened Q.  Everything you threw at me the other night, I listened to and thought over and came up with a plan of how I was going to try to do better and make this work."  James had barely touched his food and gave up, laying down his fork.  "But there were some things you need to consider too."   
  
"Such as" Q growled, wolf brushing the surface.  He hadn't threatened pack.  He was not to blame.   
  
"I know you aren't helpless. Or weak. Or timid.  I know you can look after yourself.  Most of the time."  James paused, leaned back in his chair, posture open, non-threatening.  "But there are times where you need someone and it's never me.  Worse, you make it perfectly obvious that you would rather suffer than let me help you in Alec's absence.  You love him more. I get that.  But would it hurt to let me be the one you need? Would it hurt you to trust me?"   
  
Q glared at his food.  Wolf cowered away from alpha who stalked closer.     
  
"I am sorry I underestimated you.  I'm not sorry I worried you'd sold yourself to M or Mycroft.  You have history Q, and grateful as I am for everything you did to get me away from Silva, don't expect me to trust that you'll keep yourself safe.  Your decision or not, I carry a lot of guilt for what happened to you that I'm still struggling to get over."   
  
"Fuck, I don't know if we're making headway here.  I love you Q.  I don't know how to prove it or why I should have to.  Let's just finish our meal."   
  


Q and James finished their dinner with minimal conversation about Skyfall preparations and awkward small talk.  Q quietly collected his tablet and files from the table after dinner was done.  "I should go into TSS for a while to take care of some things that R has been having difficulty with." Q commented as he stood from the table.

"Let me take you there" James offered.

"I can walk. It's not that far to Vauxhall James"

"Q. Stop. Just let me."  Alpha huffed. Wolf whimpered.   Q conceded not wanting to argue anymore.  They drove to the car park in silence. James pulled up to the underground entrance at the lower levels where TSS was located getting out of the car to open the passenger side door for Q.  

"You'll let a company driver take you home?" James questioned Q but was really telling him that he insisted he not even think about taking the tube anywhere at this time of night or walking.  

"I will. I promise."  Fur brushed briefly against fur.  Wolf whined as alpha huffed at him.  "Thank you for dinner James." Q leaned in a kissed James on the cheek just barely brushing his lips against the light stubble in his face. "I do love you, you know." He whispered just barely audible as he turned and headed towards the entrance door.


	74. Wolf Returns

Over the next three days James didn't call Q not knowing if he should. Q didn't call James either. Alec called both of them trying to be an intermediary between both bloody stubborn wankers.

On the fourth evening James stepped in the flat and immediately knew he was not alone. Alpha felt the overwhelming turmoil of wolf close by. Reaching for his Walther he cautiously moved slowly through the flat. Entering the kitchen he found a few cupboards doors standing open. The freezer door standing wide open and and empty of the bottles of vodka normally chilling there. And the door to the garden area was standing wide open also. James cautiously crept towards the doorway.

The garden was dark except for the faint glow of Q's tablet propped up on the dining table out in the garden and the dim lights of the city. The faint sound of BBC news emanated from it. James could make out Q's shadowed face in the glow from the screen. Glass in hand and a half empty vodka bottle sitting in front of him along with another full one.

"Q?" James stepped out into the garden, shadows formed by the city lights. "Alright?"

Q sat in silence. Didn't answer or acknowledge that James was there. Only movement was to take a long slow sip from his glass continuing to stare at the tablet in front of him.

James sat down beside him on the bench. "Q? Want to tell me what's going to be on?" Q said nothing. Didn't even turn towards him. Just stared at the tablet.

"And one of our prominent stories of interest tonight..." the late evening news presenter began. Q held up his glass pointing at the tablet with it as the presenter continued to tell the world about the”return from the dead” wondrous appearance of none other than Sherlock Holmes.

"Fuck..." James muttered.

Q turned to face him taking another deep drink of vodka grimacing as it burned all the way down. "Once again James," Q began. It was obvious that he had been drinking for quite awhile already. "my fucking blood family has fuck... fucking played me... again... bastard Mycroft." Wolf howled and crawled on its belly to alpha. Fur brushed against fur. Wolf pushed into alpha. Alpha laid his large head across wolf's neck as wolf whimpered. "James.." Q choked back a sob. James reached out a hand to the younger man as Q pushed himself into James arms burying his face in James' neck. James pulled him in tight quietly whispering to the younger man as the voice of the news presenter droned on in the background about Sherlock's miraculous return from his suicide leap from the roof of St. Barts.

Wolf needed pack. Couldn't walk away from Pack. Wolf belonged with pack. Belonged with Alphas. Q needed Alec. And... Q needed James.

They stayed in the darkness of the garden drinking until the bottle was done. At one point James returned the second unopened bottle to the freezer and returned with blankets and a flask of hot overly sweet black coffee. He pulled Q into his arms, smothered them in thick soft wool and held the cup for his young lover to sip. "Better than sweet tea for shock" James murmured. Q alternately sobbed and sniffed, ranted and raved, then dozed, and in those latter quiet minutes James pulled the tablet towards him and watched the story of Sherlock's return repeatedly, growing more angry with Q's siblings. Finally Q fell into a deeper sleep curled against him. Alpha stood guard while wolf slept.

"James? What the bloody fuck is going on now?" Alec demanded the second James answered his vibrating phone. "I've been stuck trying to conclude business over dinner, but you two have been raging so badly you've given me indigestion!"

"When will you be back?" James asked, ignoring Alec's rant completely. "We have Pack business to attend to. We need you here."

The hairs on the back of Alec's neck prickled at James icy calm pleasant tone. It was what Alec jokingly called his assassin voice. Alpha hackles rose but he greeted his mate, anger directed outward at an unknown threat. "Two days at least. Four at the outside. I can hurry things along if needs be but I'd rather not raise suspicions. Things are delicate. Tell me what's happened. Is Q ok? Do you know where he is? Is he safe?"

James heard a door open and close at the other end of the line and the creak of the hotel bed as Alec sat down. "He's here Alec. In my lap, sleeping. He was here when I came home, and I think he's back."

"You worked things out? Bloody hell, I'm stunned." Alec chuckled. "I thought I was going to have to force the issue once I got home but..."

"Shut up for a minute!" James snarled. Q shifted in his lap but settled under Alpha's soothing touch on the back of his neck. "No, we didn't exactly work things out but he's here. He turned to me. Turn on your TV. UK news."

James heard Alec shuffling around the bedroom and a minute later the babble of the TV. He waited in silence for the "bloody fucking hell. Holmes will have known about this." Alec growled. Alpha and alpha-mate shielded the sleeping form of the small black wolf. "I will fucking kill him for this."

"Like I said Alec. Pack business. Come home soon."

 


	75. Resolving Pack Business

James woke after barely an hour of sleep and wasn't surprised to find Q absent from the bed they had crawled into only a short time before. He found him standing in the centre of the kitchen staring into space.  Wolf crouched in a quivering ball, lost and confused.  
  
"Sherlock is alive James.  I feel worse now than the day he died.  How can that be? I haven't seen him in so many years, don't even know him, but I feel such grief and I don't know why, because he's alive."  His face crumpled and he buried the emotion behind his hands, too thin shoulders shaking with silent sobs.  James gently guided him to the sofa and forced him to sit, wrapping him in the throw blanket.     
  
"Shock, would be my guess.  Betrayal, anger, hurt.  When Alec returns we'll pay them both a visit.  Mycroft will be made to answer for all of this but you need some time before you face him.  We'll treat this as insult against the Pack."  Alpha growled at the threat to his wolf.   
  
"I need Alec.  When is he coming?" Wolf searched for alpha-mate, but couldn't sense him.   
  
"I know Q.  Soon.  Will you accept me? Let me help you."  Q's answer was to lean against him, head dropping onto James shoulder wearily, eyes drooping shut.  James rubbed the back of Q's neck soothingly.  Alpha nuzzled at wolf's torn ear. "I called Eve last night.  You're not expected in for the rest of the week so rest."   
  
Alec walked confidently up to the small group of men in the hotel lobby.  He'd noted at least three security and one of those had already noticed that his jacket didn't lie quite right over the gun he had concealed in the waistband of his jeans.  He hoped they wouldn't be stupid.  He was in no mood for stupidity.   
  
He let Alpha roll before him alerting the red haired man to his presence long before Mycroft finally looked up to acknowledge him.  "Mr Trevelyan, how good it is to see you again"  he smirked. Mycroft's large red alpha lumbered to its feet and regarded the shaggy brown newcomer disdainfully, dismissing him as a threat.   
  
"Mycroft.  We have business we need to attend to.  I'm sure you will excuse us gentlemen" nodding at Mycroft's companions "but it is urgent."   
  
"I'm a busy man.  Please.  Make an appointment."     
  
Alec counted to ten.  Nothing would give him greater pleasure than to slice the supercilious smile from the man's face but not here.  He stepped close and made sure Mycroft saw wolf staring out.  "Unless you wish to resolve Pack business publicly, I suggest an appointment is unnecessary and you will come with me now.  Your armed friends will stay here. Do you understand?"  Alec growled.     
  
Mycroft's smile never faltered although his voice took on a new edge. "Of course." He stepped aside to let Alec past, signalling to his security that all was well.  "Do lead on."

Late Thursday evening James sat at the dining table laptop open, drawing and files scattered around him as he half watched the television and worked on his Skyfall Project making notes here and there.  Q had wandered upstairs in search of pyjama pants and a tshirt.   Over the past few days he and James had awkward moments where they didn’t completely know what to do in the flat just the two of them.  Partially because Q was trying to deal with what was yet another betrayal by his siblings and not knowing how to emotionally open up with James.   They had taken some time to just talk over a meal or just sitting quietly, awkward but improving.  However it was something that might never come easy between the two of them.

James had just began to save his night’s work on the laptop when the securities disengaged and front door of the flat opened revealing a batter, bloody and barefoot Alec in the front foyer.  James immediately jumped to his feet yelling for Q. “Bring the Medical kit!  What the fuck happened to you, Alec? Why didn’t you go to Medical and call?”

“James?” Q came dashing down the stairs toting the medical kit with him.  “What…” he stopping at the bottom of the stairs taking one look at Alec hovering at the edge of the living room.  “Alec?"  Wolf cowered and whined.  Cautiously pacing around injured alpha.   Q froze, nostrils flaring as the scent of alpha and blood hit him.  “What have you done, Alec?  You smell like Mycroft.”

James glared at Alec realizing that Q was right.  Alec did smell like unknown wolf, reeked of unknown wolf and blood.  “Fuck Alec. What the fucking hell have you done?” James snarled at him.  

"I couldn't let it go.  Couldn't wait. I wanted to look the bastard in the eye when I asked him when the fuck he intended to stop manipulating people.  Q in particular." He glared at James defiantly, daring him to challenge him.  Blood trickled down the side of his face from a vicious looking gash on his temple and he stood awkwardly holding his side.    
  
Alpha rested, head drooping and panting heavily, but he rallied enough to growl at his mate when the golden wolf approached.  Mate snarled, looming over the blood covered wolf.  "Let me see.  You're bleeding on the floor, and I can feel it's bad." James snapped.  "Q, kitchen now.  Pull up a chair for him."   
  
James went to help Alec, but the taller man shrugged him off.  "I can manage."  He started to limp painfully towards the kitchen but Q barred his way.     
  
"Is he dead?" Q asked tonelessly, clutching the first aid kit to his chest like a shield.  Wolf skulked on the periphery of alpha's vision, wary of catching too much attention. Alec gripped his shoulder and Q risked a glance up into his face, gasping at the savage fury that still burned in Alec's wolf eyes.  Wolf whimpered, quivering.  Q straightened his shoulders however and asked "Did you kill him?  I wouldn't care."   
  
James shuddered at the chill in the young man's tone.  He pulled gently on Alec's elbow urging him to move, dreading the answer.  "We need to-"   
  
"No.  If I'd wanted him dead I'd have shot him" Alec said roughly, the hint of a growl slurring his words.  "He's a fierce fighter but his wolf came off worse.  He knows now you're not unprotected.  That you have Pack.  Alphas that care far more than your own blood family ever could."  Alpha struggled to his feet and staggered a few steps towards the small black wolf before slumping to the ground again.   "He won't be involved in your life in any way from now on."   
  
Q gave a brisk nod and stepped aside, allowing James to guide Alec across the room.  He shadowed close behind, wolf trotting so his nose brushed shaggy brown alpha's hip.     
  
"Scissors, Q" James requested.  "I'm not even going to attempt to undress him, I'll just cut his clothes off." He glared at his lover.  "You and I are going to discuss this at length you bloody wanker.  Just as soon as you can take another beating." 

Q pushed aside James’ Skyfall files, opened the medical kit and spread things out of the dining table so they could patch Alec back together.    “These are the best scissors I can find,” handing a pair to James. “You didn’t have to Alec but thank you.” Q offered quietly to Alec pushing his hair back to get a better look at the gash on his head.   “You are going to need a lot of stitching.”

“Might as well break out the vodka now, Q” James began to carefully cut away Alec’s button down.  “Did you at least complete your mission before you went off all bat shite crazy?’

“Of course I did,” Alec snarled.  “Just gave me longer to stew about that bloody smarmy bastard.”

“Definitely going to need Skyfall now.” Q muttered back turned to both of them getting the vodka out for Alec.  “Mycroft won’t even consider allowing us to stay in London now.  Pack boundaries.”

“I’m sorry Q,” Alec started. “Well not really but you know what I fucking mean.”

“Is fine Alec.  If I thought I could have accomplished it myself, I would have killed my sibling a long time ago, but he used to alpha roll me all the time.”  Q sighed.

“Shirt off the rest of the way and then I’m starting on your trousers,” James tugged gently at what remained of Alec’s shirt.  “Let see the rest of the damage.  You know you are a fucking idiot!  I should have been with you.  This was Pack business.”

“Watch what you are fucking doing James!” Alec grimaced as James tugged a little too hard on a part of his shirt that was sticking to an oozing gash in his side.  
  
"Don't get pissy with me Alec.  It wasn't your call to go off alone to do this.  We both have a score to settle with the bastard."  James glanced at Q who was studiously ignoring the bickering of his alpha's and preparing to clean and stitch Alec's head.  "Q, is the London pack, or Mycroft personally, likely to retaliate quickly.  Are you in danger as a result of this tosser's actions?"   
  
Q shrugged.  "Maybe.  Mycroft normally uses his words not his teeth to settle scores."  He dabbed at the gash until Alec hissed and jerked away. "Sorry,  need to clean it before I stitch it.  It's still bleeding a lot.  Looks ragged."   
  
He stepped away to fetch the vodka to distract Alec and stopped dead.  Alec's upper body was a mess.  Bruises were already darkening his skin.  Puncture wounds from Mycroft's teeth marred the thick muscle of his left shoulder, biting deep into the trapezius muscle and his canines had pierced his upper arm.  Further grazes bloomed purple and red around Alec's chest and throat.  Deep gashes from the red wolf's claws had raked down one side and still bled freely, along with multiple scratches on his back.     
  
"Mycroft had your throat" Q whispered, horrified to see the perfect impression of teeth either side of Alec's neck.  "Fuck Alec, he could have killed you."   
  
Alec rubbed Q's upper arm soothingly.  "Only for a moment.  My next strike, had it been true, would have eviscerated him.  As it was it left him with a nasty stomach wound and less of an inclination to fight.  Get the vodka Q.  Now."   
  
James was on his knees by Alec's feet carefully slicing up the outer seam of Alec's trousers, and easing the fabric away from the blood sticky skin.  There was far too much of the red stuff outside of Alec's body for James comfort so he worked quickly and efficiently, parking his questions and irritation for later when his partner wasn't bleeding onto the tiles.  "Q.  Distract him" James ordered as he made the final snip and worked Alec's trousers free.  "Holy shite, Alec" James breathed.

Alec hissed as James pulled the last bits of cloth away from his leg.  "Oh god Alec!" Q gaped. "You need medical!"  
  
"No!  Just stitch me up. Only you two." Alec snarled.  "Fuck. Sorry. I.. Just pack. Only want wolf touching me. Edgy. " Fur brushed against fur.  Alpha huffed at wolf. Snarled when wounds were tended to again.  Large yellow wolf snuffled against the muzzle of shaggy brown wolf.  "Stitch it. It will heal Q.  Had worse." As he takes a huge swig right from the chilled vodka bottle.   
  
"Q, get some towels and try to slow the bleeding on his thigh." James ordered trying to assess just how deep Alec's wounds were.  "You are a bloody stupid wanker Alec." James snarled at him when Q had left the room.  "and you should have killed the bastard.  I hope you can't get out of bed in the morning because you are in so much pain for not including me in on this." James chuckled.  "Least you could have done was let me watch."     
  
"Going to need a better lighting." James called to Q as he came back with the towed.  "You do realise how much this is going to hurt don't you?" James looked up at Alec.  Alec just raised the bottle to James and took another swig.     
  
James and Q spent the next two hours patching Alec and cleaning his wounds before having to try to get drunk damaged Alec up to bed. "Remind me in the morning when you are sober again to be angry with you for being so ignorant."   
  
"Don't waste your time Q.  He doesn't listen or learn." James commented gently pushing Alec from behind up the stairs as Q tried to guide him one of Alec's long arms draped over his shoulder.     
  
"I'm just glad you're here and alive Alec.  We both are."  Q added carefully guiding Alec through the bedroom door.     
  
Alec cried out when they lowered him onto the bed.  "Fuck these painkillers are shite.  I need more before I can sleep" he grumbled, trying to find a position where he wasn't lying on any stitches.  "James, help me onto my side."     
  
"I should leave you to suffer, you wanker.  Here, give me your arm."  James pulled as gently as he could and then leaned over to bank all of the pillows behind him.  "Not much room for us" he observed, gently stroking Alec's floppy fringe away from the dressing on his brow.   
  
Alec allowed his hand to brush James' thigh and gave a weak grin.  "Don't go yet," he said drowsily.  "I'm really starting to feel like I got hit a few times.  By a truck."   
  
"Next time take me along.  I want my turn at the bastard" James said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Q watched the unusually tender exchange from the bedroom doorway, trying to push the feeling he was a spare part away yet again.  Alec had almost given his life for him.  James not only supported Alec, he wanted the chance to destroy whatever remained of Mycroft.  It had to count for something.  Quietly he slipped away to the kitchen.  
  
When James found him a half hour later Q had cleared most of the medical supplies away and was on his knees scrubbing the floor clean of Alec's blood.  He was naked.  Q nodded at the open door of the washing machine.  "Strip and I'll wash the blood out.  I threw Alec's clothes away" he sniffed, not looking at James. 

Q finished washing the floor as James finished packing up the medical kit, throwing away the used packets and striped off his blood stained clothing.  Q carefully stood, scrubbing the back of a damp hand over his eyes trying to hide the tears that formed there from James.    
  
"Thank you." He took James' clothing from him and shoved it into the washing machine in an attempt to get the blood off his clothing too.  Q stood at the washer watching it fill, back to James.     
  
"Alec will need more painkillers in a few hours.  Someone to be close by to hear him."   Q had gotten his balance back a little better after the shock of Sherlock but James could hear the 'shell shock' numbness creeping back into his voice after dealing with Alec's injury.   James came up behind him laying a hand on Q's shoulder causing him to jump but James didn't back away.     
  
"Q,  it's alright.  Alec is going to be alright." James slowly pulled him, arm wrapping around his slender shoulders and one to the back of his head pulling Q's dark curls to nestle under his chin.  "Let's go take a shower.  Finish cleaning up. We can check on Alec then too.  But I think you and I need to claim the bed in the other upstairs bedroom." James pulled back so he could look at Q's face.  Damp Wolf eyes fluttered up at him.   
  
"Alec's in no shape to have another body in bed with him tonight but we'll still be able to hear him from the other bedroom.  Alright?  No argument."  Q quietly nodded.   "We'll talk more about this in the morning with Alec."  Q nodded quietly again.  Why Alec had not killed fucking Mycroft Holmes was beyond comprehension to James standing there looking at the naked young man in front of him.  How fucking unfeeling could a person be?!   Maybe it was fate that Alec hadn't.  Maybe it gave him the opportunity to deal with Mycroft Holmes.

James pulled Q under the steaming water of the shower and turned the unresisting man to face the wall.  The water slicked Q's dark curls flat to his head, surprising James how long his hair had grown.  Q stood passively while James massaged shampoo into it, working the tips of his fingers over his scalp.  Once he was rinsed James turned his attention to Q's body, sweeping shower gel over his shoulders and upper back, down his arms, in soothing strokes.    
  
"You need sleep.  Proper rest.  If Alec needs anything overnight I'll see to him.  You don't need to get out of bed."   
  
Q nodded but inside he was in turmoil.  Wolf needed to be close to alpha.  Q wanted to be physically close to Alec.  Needed to be there to offer comfort and security.  Alpha mate stood between them, unthreatening and protective, but a barrier nonetheless.  "Yes James. Whatever you think is best."   
  
"Q?"  James turned him around and pulled him close dropping a kiss on his forehead.  "That wasn't an order.  I can feel how desperately you want to go to him, but I need to pay attention to your well-being too.  I'll take care of Alec tonight and you can take over once you've slept.  Together, you understand.  We do this as a Pack."   
  
Q offered a small smile.  "Thank you for understanding.  Maybe I'll sleep an hour while Alec is out, then you can wake me?"   
  
"We'll see" James chuckled.  "Get dried and into bed.  I'll join you in a few minutes."


	76. Vows

Q had just finished cleaning up the dishes from at late breakfast when there was knocking at the front door of their flat.  Q started towards his tablet to check his security cameras before James motioned to him to let him grab a backup weapon before heading to the door.   Q glanced at his tablet, waved James off and quickly headed to the door.    
  
"What the fuck?" Q threw open the door.  Gabe and Lestrade stood on their doorstep both dressed in suits grinning like Cheshire cats.     
  
"Get your fucking suit out, Q. Can't go with us in your pyjama pants."  Gabe grinned at him pulling him into a hug.   
  
"Go?  Where?" Q looked at him puzzled.   
  
"I asked.  He said yes.  Doing it now so the old man doesn't have a chance to change his mind.  Need you there."   
  
"Fuck.  Oh fuck!" Q stammered.   
  
"Do I understand what is happening here?" James made his weapon safe and slid it back into a table door.     
  
"Well if you understand that this idiot has convinced me that a trip to the register office is a great idea then yes" Greg grinned.  "Is Alec back?  I was hoping to ask him to be my witness so the lazy bastard needs to get dressed."   
  
James and Q exchanged a glance and then silently followed the chirpy detective along to the living room where Alec was dozing in front of the TV.  Gabe noticed the look and grabbed Q's arm, pulling him back.  "What's wrong?  I know when you're being shifty."  His brow furrowed with concern.   
  
"You better come and see for yourself" Q sighed and started to walk away, only to turn back.  "You're in a fucking suit.  Do you have any idea how incredible you look?" He hugged Gabe again, pressing his lips to Gabe's cheek close to his ear.  "Hot!"   
  
Gabe giggled.  "Maybe I'll wear it again sometime."     
  
They followed the others into the living room.  Alec was awake and James had helped him to sit stiffly.  His wounds were healing well but he was a long way from fit.  The bruising over his bare torso had darkened to purple and the stitches on the uncovered wounds were stark black.  Gabe stared, mouth falling open in shock.  "Fuck, what happened?"   
  
"Mycroft apparently." Greg growled.  "Have you seen him recently Gabe?  Has he been at Haven in the last week?"   
  
Gabe shook his head.  "Not that I know of.  I thought he was away on business.  He did this?  Why?"   
  
"Help me get dressed" Alec grimaced "and I'll tell you." 

"Q what happened?"  Gabe turned back to his wolf brother. Wolf pushed against wolf and whined.    
  
"Alec took on Mycroft for me.  Alpha protecting wolf."   
  
"What the fuck?" Greg started.   
  
"Pack business.  I'm sure you can understand, Greg." James spoke up taking a step towards Q.   There was that slight edge to his voice that Alec knew too well.  Alpha snarled moving closer to his wolf protectively.     
  
"They're safe James.  Back down.  He may be London Pack second, but he's not going to hurt Q.  You know it.   God knows Gabe wouldn't.  He'd more than likely snog him as anything." Alec chuckled.     
  
Alec carefully stood with Q's help grimacing as some of his stitches pulled.  "Your illustrious alpha has fucked with my wolf one too many times, Greg.  He didn't know about his brother.  Any idea how that felt on top of everything else he's done?!"   
  
"Greg?  What's he talking about?" Gabe turned to him.     
  
"Not my story to tell Gabe."  Greg offered running a hand over his face. "I just...   
Fuck it's a bloody Holmes brothers fiasco."

"How much does Gabe know about your background, Q?" Alec looked to his young lover to find wolf eyes clearly looking up at him.    
  
Q shook his head.  "Not every thing Alec.  Not now.  Not today."  Alec nodded and Q turned back to Gabe pulling him into a hug. "This is your day.  I'll tell you all of this sometime. We've always said past is past but I need you to know.   But today is your day to be happy.  Let me get changed."   Q moved back to Alec and the two slowly made their way upstairs to dress.

  
"Did you know about Sherlock, Greg?" James questioned the other alpha still uncomfortable having London pack in their home even though it was Greg and Gabe.  Large yellow wolf stood at guard.

  
"No.  Not Sherlock. I was just as shocked by that.  But I did know about the pup and Mycroft and what happened to him in Boston."   


"James!  Come help me." Q called laughing from upstairs.  "Alec isn't cooperating!  Stop it!  You're going to tear your stitches."  

"Don't listen to him, James It's all his fault."

James shook his head.  "You'll have to excuse me.  I need to go supervise the children."

"You change too, James.  We want you there too."  Gabe couldn't help but smile listening to Alec and Q upstairs.  

When James went upstairs Gabe turned to find Greg looking grim. "This is going to be bad isn't it? I was going to tell Q today that I think I like Sherlock but he won't want to hear it."  
  
Greg hugged him. "I'd leave that chat for another day. There are things you two need to talk about first." he sighed and inwardly cursed fucking Holmes brothers.  God help the world if the three could ever get along.  "I should have known Q would take it badly. Should have been here but work, sorting the aftermath of Marcus...  Hell, you were more important than any of it and I've barely had time to talk to you the last couple of weeks. I could kill Mycroft for somehow still managing to ruin our day."   
  
"It's not ruined" Gabe slid his arms around Greg's waist, kissing him. "Let's forget about it for today. Please?"   
  
Greg grinned pulling him in for another deeper kiss. "Agreed."  He pushed Gabe's hair out of his eyes. Gabe giggled and shook his head making it fall back over his face. "Don't hide from me" Greg said softly "not today."   
  
"Soppy old git" but he pushed his fringe away. His green eyes glittered wolf as he stared back, blushing slightly under Greg's scrutiny.   
  
"Oh my god. You're nervous!"   
  
"Little bit. But stupidly happy. I love you Greg and it's time everyone knew how much."   
  
"You're supposed to do the snogging after the ceremony" Q smirked, reaching the bottom of the stairs.  "They're just coming. James had to dress Alec's thigh again to make it less bulky under his trousers. Suits aren't cut for heavy bandaging."   
  
"Is he going to be able to manage" Greg asked doubtfully.  "It's not a long time to stand."   
  
"Course I fucking will" Alec growled shuffling slowly down the stairs bracing himself with one hand on James' shoulder. "Not missing this. You two dressed up to the nines and promising to shackle yourselves together forever."   
  
"You're such a bloody romantic Trevelyan. Why the hell did I think you'd be happy to witness our special day?" Greg chuckled.   
  
"I'm bloody ecstatic. Just glad it's not us."     
  
Q glared at him. His two lovers stood side by side, one mauled, the other still suffering the aftereffects of the infected bite.  "Yes, because I hit the fucking jackpot with you two wankers" he muttered. He linked Gabe's arm and grinned at his friend.  "Come on you. Let's go get you wed."   


Trip to the Registry office and ceremony completed.  Gabe had hardly been able contain himself.  Wolf flitted in and out of his eyes through the entire ceremony.  Greg was teased unmercifully afterwards by Alec about being a cradle robber.  Before the group parted wolf brothers crowded close to each other in a long embrace, foreheads pressed together, speaking quietly to each other.  And when they pulled apart misty wolf eyes glittered back at their alphas mates.    
  
"You're too quiet back there." Alec nodded towards Q in the back seat of the Range Rover on their way back to their flat.   
  
"Just thinking. Happy for Gabe.  He needs Greg. Won't say it openly but he does.  Family."  Q leaned up towards the front seat so he could reach a hand up to brush against Alec's shoulder.  "Alright?  Uncomfortable?"   
  
"A little but more starving than anything.  So what are we eating?"   
  
"You are always hungry." Q giggled.   
  
"Better than you, you little shite who forgets to eat. So what are we having. That's the important question at the moment."   
  
"I'm not cooking." Q stated. "Takeaway or someone else's turn.  I vote for Thai."   
  
"We could go out. All dressed for once " James offered but a glance at Alec made him realised that alec was not up to sitting that long in a restaurant. "But I think takeaway is in order for the evening.  Is this a majority or does Q get his way again?"   
  
"I don't always get my way" Q pouted "but we all know exactly what we want if we order Thai.  No poring over the menu for ages and changing your mind ten times before ordering."   
  
James grinned across at Alec who patted Q's hand where it rested on his shoulder.  "No, we just indulge you because we love you, not because you sulk for days afterwards if we don't.  Do you want to ring it in? We can go buy wine and then pick it up on the way home."   
  
Q quickly placed their order adding some extra favourites.  Alec raised an eyebrow.  "What? You said you were starving.  Just making sure there's plenty to go around and you don't scoff all the best bits while I'm still deciding what I want first."   
  
James chuckled "There will be leftovers for breakfast!"  Pulling into the off licence car park "so, red or white? Do we need anything else?"   
  
"Champagne" Q grinned.  "I want to celebrate, even if it's just the three of us."   
  
"How about we celebrate because it's just the three of us? Nobody else, just us three safe at home together" James smiled.   
  


James pulled up to the kerb and Q jumped out to grab their Thai takeaway.   Alec watched his young lover heading inside the small restaurant where they always ordered Thai.  "You know as much as Gabe is a nuisance sometimes, I'm glad he's around for the little shite.  He's a good friend." Alec mused watching for Q to come back out.  "But I'm sure things like today make him miss the Boston pack too. Family and all the shite."  
  
"We're his family now, Alec.  What the fuck is taking him so long?" James stared out the window at the restaurant also.   
  
"Probably getting extra satay.  Must have leftover satay for breakfast you know. " Alec chuckled.     
  
Q finally came out of the restaurant and crawled into the back seat laden down with takeaway bags. "What?" Q asked as James and Alec both stared at him.   
  
"Thought it was just the three of us for dinner." James laughed.   
  
"Well.. I just ..  Oh stop it you two bastards."   
  
Small talk on the way on consisted of joint about how nervous both Greg and Gabe had been during the ceremony.  "They're good for each other." Q commented as he started to rummage through the takeaway bags.  "Gabe loves him and they watch out for each other."   
  
"Get out of the food, Q!  It's just a few more blocks home.   Can't you wait!"  Alec scolded him.

  
"No!" Q giggled as her shoved a bite of satay into his mouth.     
  
"Fucking little shite. Don't get food all over the Range Rover."  James snarled.   
  
"Oh it's had lots worse all over it." Q giggled.     
  
"He has a point James." Alec chuckled reaching back to Q for a bite for himself.     
  
James shook his head.  "Christ you two are bloody impossible."

Alec groaned as Q unzipped his trousers and eased them down over his thighs.  "Christ, I never thought I'd see the day you were on your knees for me and I was praying you wouldn't want to touch me."  
  
Q looked up at him through his lashes and smirked.  "That bit didn't get injured, but I have satay waiting for me."   
  
"Great.  Rejected for peanut sauce.  A man could be offended."  Alec held out his hand to help Q to his feet.  "If a man could actually envisage ever being fit enough for sex again."  He yawned widely, poking the buttons of his shirt free.  Q helped pull it off his shoulders, using it as an excuse to surreptitiously check the wounds on Alec's upper back.  There was a smear of blood on the white shirt from where his suit jacket has rubbed against one of the healing bites, but Q's quick glance didn't cause him any fresh concern.   
  
"Get him sat so we can eat, Q.  Your flirting is giving me indigestion before I've taken a bite."  James unpacked the bags onto one end of the large coffee table and returned to the kitchen to fetch the wine.   When he returned Alec was resting comfortably on the sofa in his pants and Q had curled up on the floor beside him.  Both were tucking in with enthusiasm.   
  
An hour later Q swept his finger around a tub scooping up the last bit of peanut sauce and sucking it greedily.  "You know" he said "I've been thinking..."     
  
James looked up from the book he had been reading.  "Why do I worry when you start thinking?"  Alec chuckled above him, the hand that had been idly scratching at Q's scalp starting to smooth the young man's ruffled hair.   
  
"No, listen.  I think we should go to Skyfall for the weekend.  A long weekend.  Alec needs some time to recuperate and you need to get the project off the ground now it's been approved."   
  
James looked surprised.  He put his book aside and leaned forward in the armchair. "Really?  You want to go, Q?"   
  
"Yes" he replied decisively, rolling to his knees and beginning to clear away the remains of their meal.  James moved to help him, piling the containers that had leftovers to one side and stuffing the empty ones in the takeout bags for rubbish.  "There's such a lot to be done.  And we could all do with some proper time to run.  It will help Alec heal and might give your leg a boost too.  I've been working remotely for a while now.  I can continue some of that if I'm needed and we can start to look at setting up the office space."   
  
"It's a long journey for Alec in the car" James said doubtfully, looking to his partner for his opinion.  Q carried the food into the kitchen so missed Alec's response, but when James followed him he was grinning.  "He thinks he could do it if we dose him with enough meds.  What do you think?  Are you sure you want to?"   
  
Q went to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, tucking his curly head under James chin.  "I want family, James.  Proper family who love me.  You and Alec.  I need to get away from here for a while.  Far away from my brothers."   
  
James squeezed him and kissed the crown of his head.  "Ok.  Monday today.  I could organise everything for Thursday?   If you're sure?"   
  
Q brushed his lips over James' mouth.  "Sure, I'm sure.  Now, where's that champagne?"


	77. End of the day

Tuesday evening Q managed to wander into the flat at 7:30 pm. "Range Rover is at the kerb and thank you very much I didn't put a scratch on it contrary to popular belief when I left this morning." He smirked tossing the keys to Alec who was lying in the sofa.  Q leaned over the arm of the sofa giving Alec a kiss to the top of his head. Wolf snuffled at alpha's muzzle.  "However I was leery to park the Range River on the parkway because someone else's expensive love of his life car is there."  giving James a kiss in the cheek also as he stirred something he was cooking for dinner.  "That smells amazing.  I'm famished."  Fur brushed against fur.

"Did you eat today?"  James glare at him as Q wandered back into the living room avoiding answering James.  

A few moments later Q reappeared with his tablet propping it up on the counter next to James.  "Here. Look. I made a couple of revisions.  See what you think." Pointing to a diagram of one of the outer building they were planning at Skyfall.   Q cautiously reached out touching a few finger to James' elbow. "I'm going to need to bow out of going this weekend to Skyfall. I can go the next weekend but not this one." He held his breath waiting for the upset to come that never did.  Wolf took a step back from alpha.

"Things bad today?"  James looked up at him and could see how tired the younger man was.  

"M's on the war path as usual.  The idiots in R&D have pushed R beyond her limits.  Not to mention 002 and 004 acting like toddlers." Q sighed moved to the  refrigerator to retrieve a drink.  "Tanner threatened to chain me to my workstation if I wasn't there to run 008's mission to Hong Kong early next week.  I'm sorry James."  Wolf whined.  Alpha huffed and snuffled the thick dense fur around wolf's neck. B

"It's fine Q.   Give Alec a few more days to recuperate.  I don't think he was really ready for that long drive anyway.   Was just going along with us because you and I were ready to go."  

"Thank you James.  Things are just a little chaotic in TSSs right now."  Q grabbed plates down from the cupboard for dinner while James continued to cook.  

"It's fine Q. Will give me a little more time to look into the background of some of the local Builders that we can use for the initial phases of the project."

"Maybe you can meet you with some of them the next weekend." Q commented reaching his fingers into the pan James and was stirring  to steal a nibble.

"You are as bad as Alec." James scolded but jokingly swatted at him with the spoon.  "Out of the kitchen until it's ready.  Go entertain Alec and tell him about the change of plans"

Q stole another nibble before he went scurrying out of the kitchen laughing.

"Bloody little shite."


	78. Secrets come back to...

"It must be hard to stay dead for two years" Gabe commented.  He was sitting on one end of the huge dining table in the living room at Haven swinging his legs. Sherlock had taken over the entire table and surrounding area as his workspace, and was staring intently at the laptop he had commandeered from Mycroft's office.  "Didn't you miss your family?"   
  
"To miss one's family one must first have one worthy of the title of family.  Besides, Mycroft knew where I was much of the time and if everyone believes you dead they are unlikely to look for you. Even if they pass you in the street they put it down to grief projecting onto a stranger."   
  
"But everyone else? You and John were..."  He nodded at the sandy haired man engrossed in the newspaper across the room across from Greg who appeared to be snoozing.   
  
"You do chatter a lot, Gabriel." Sherlock said, not unkindly. He looked up with a sigh. "John was and remains my dearest friend. That we are now much more is only possible because I died. You should ask Gregory about it. He will embroider the story to make me seem like a good man who cares deeply for the people I love and for whom I made the ultimate sacrifice."   
  
"But you did" Gabe grinned.   
  
Sherlock waved a hand in a gesture that was so like Q Gabe giggled.  The curly haired man's eyes focused on the laptop once more. "Hardly. Still alive."   
  
John joined them at the table, sandy wolf stretching and seeking pack company. "Which reminds me, we really should get rid of that headstone. It creeps me out to think you have a grave. And no, before you ask, we can not keep it."   
  
Sherlock huffed but wisely said nothing, still treading carefully around the small man's feelings.  "It was a place for you all to grieve for me. I thought it a considerate touch.  Not that Mummy or Father bothered, but then I don't suppose they ever visited Zaquary either."  Sherlock swallowed.  "I should have liked to have been near him but Mycroft wouldn't tell me where he was."   
  
"He's in London"  Gabe frowned missing John's alarmed look.   
  
"Um Greg, you might want to come over here" John called. The silver haired man opened one eye and grinned.   
  
"What do they want to measure now?" He winked, stretching as he stood.   
  
Sherlock was frowning at Gabe. "Mycroft implied, though wouldn't confirm, that Zaquary stayed in Boston. He brought him home?"  He looked from Gabe to Greg who looked distinctly uncomfortable.   
  
"Alec and James brought him back. Oh, you should include them in your study too. I'm sure they won't mind if I ask them." Gabe babbled, aware there was something amiss.  "Actually, comparing your data with Q's would be interesting, don't you think? Another set of siblings alongside Emma and I."   
  
“Q?” Sherlock turned back to Gabe questioning.  “Who is this Q you are referring to?” having an idea of  exactly what Gabriel was saying to him but needing him to state it openly.

“Zaquary.  Your younger brother.   He goes by Q now.  Just Q.  You know, shorter. Thin.  Dark curly hair like you.   My friend… Q.” Gabe glanced up at Greg mid sentence and suddenly realized that he had stepped into the middle of something that he had no clue about.  “And I think I need to be quiet about now….”

Sherlock had abruptly pushed his chair back and now stood nose to nose with Lestrade.  “You knew.   You knew Zaquary was alive and didn’t say anything to me.  All these years you knew.” Sherlock wasn’t ranting but there was a cold harshness to his voice.  “And from what Gabriel is telling me not only is my youngest sibling alive but his is also a  lycanthrope .”

“Now Sherlock.” Lestrade started. Alpha rose demanding attention.

“Mycroft!  This reeks of Mycroft involvement!  Can’t resist manipulating his siblings.”

“Sherlock.  Calm down.  There is a logical answer to…” John jumped in the middle of it.

“Did you know?  Did you know all about this too?  And kept it from me?”

“I didn’t put him and you together.  I didn’t realize.” John tried to tell him.  “How I to know there was a bloody third Holmes brother.  Sandy blonde wolf tried to brush against the chocolate brown wolf only to find himself snarled and nipped at.   Sherlock waved a hand in John’s direction dismissing him.  Gabe moved back away from the table staring at the group in front of him.  There was such a resemblance between Sherlock and Q that he couldn’t imagine that John had never put the facts together.

“I want to see him.  Now Lestrade.  Take me to see him.” Sherlock demanded.   Wolf snarled at wolf

“I’m not sure that is a very good idea, Sherlock. We should warn him first. Ask if he wishes to see you.”

"Why would he not? " Sherlock growled. John placed a calming hand in the taller man's shoulder but was roughly shaken off.

"Through no fault of your own, you and Zaquary do not have a cordial relationship" Greg cursed Mycroft under his breath. This was his job. His bloody mess.

"We don't have a relationship. I thought he was dead!"

Greg's wolf snarled and paced around the distressed wolf. Containing him, trying to calm him.  "Zaquary doesn't know that."

"What?" Gabe exclaimed, earning a look from Greg.  "I didn't know. All these bloody secrets the Prick keeps.. How was I supposed to know?"

“Lestrade.  Greg.  I have not seen Zaquary since he was twelve.  How many years have I been led to believe that he was gone.  I need to see him.”

\-----

“Are you home?”  Q’s mobile pinged with a text from Gabe.

“Just finished dinner.  Out in garden.  Bored with married life already?“ Q couldn’t help by smile being pleased for Gabe who seemed to have found the happiness in life he needed in Lestrade.

“Coming over.  Need to talk.  Important.”  Was the next words that came from Gabe that brought a frown to Q’s face.

“Alright?”

“Just break out the vodka.  Needed.” Came a quick response. Gabe had backed away from where Sherlock had been arguing with Greg, texting Q without anyone else realizing what he was doing.


	79. Family Reunion

An hour later after arguing back and forth, Lestrade’s car pulled up to the kerb in front of the flat shared by James, Alec and Q.   Greg turned quickly to Sherlock and John in the back seat.  “Now listen to me and I want no argument out of you about this Sherlock.  There is protocol here to be followed whether you like it or not.  This is not our territory.  And those two alpha in there will do anything in the world to protect Zaquary, and that includes taking out his brother.  These bastards would have no qualms about that at all.”  Lestrade warned John and Sherlock thinking about what Trevelyan had just recently done to Mycroft.   “Let me handle things at first and do as I say or we are leaving now.”

Sherlock stared at Lestrade for a moment before nodding in affirmation.  Sandy blonde wolf approached again and at least was not nipped at by chocolate brown wolf this time as they got out of the car.  “He’ll behave, Greg.  Won’t you Sherlock?!” John promised. Sherlock just huffed at him waving him off with a hand in the air.

“Let Gabe and I go to the door.  You two stand about 5 feet back but where you can noticeably be seen.”

“Greg?” Gabe started.

“Not now Gabe.  Later.” Greg sighed.  This was going to be a fiasco.  A bloody fucking fiasco.  If they got out of here without one of the pup’s alpha’s tearing into Sherlock it was going to be a miracle.

\-----

Q and James were in the kitchen retrieving the full chilled bottle from the refrigerator and snacks when there was a knock at the front door of the flat.  “It’s Gabe.  He text that he was stopping by.” As he started towards the door.

James reached out gently grabbing him by the arm. “I’ll go.  We’ve talked about this Q.”  James headed towards to door slipping his Walther from its safed place in the foyer table into the back of his pants before opening the door.

“I need to see Q.” James was immediately met by Gabe trying to shove his way into the flat.  Greg instantly grabbed him pulling him back.  James hand went to his Walther instinctively.  There was the overpowering scent of wolf in distress from Gabe and from somewhere behind Greg.  That’s when James noticed the others behind Greg and Gabe.

“Fucking hell.” James muttered.

“Stop it Gabe.  You know protocol.” Greg grabbed a hold of his arm pulling him back.   Alpha pushed at wolf and Gabe immediately withdrew.   “James.   As second of the London Pack, I am asking permission to enter the home of your pack“ They were four to their three within the flat.  It was only proper to ask permission before entering their territory outnumbering them.   “I understand if you refuse, James.  But I think you and I know this conversation is going to happen sooner than later, but we can do it on your terms if you want. Where we can control it.   I hope you know I would never purposely do anything to hurt the pup.”

James turned back to Q who had come part of the way to the front door and was staring at him scenting the air.  “Q. Get Alec.  Now.” James ordered.

“Yes James.” Alpha pushed and demanded.  Wolf obeyed.  Q shivered at the sense of alpha and immediately went out to the garden to get Alec.

“Needing something, James?”  Alec made his way inside keeping Q behind him placing himself along with James between Q and those at the door.

James stepped back away from the door never taking his eyes off Lestrade and the others with him leaving Greg to close the door.  As they entered Gabe tried to move again to his friend, but Greg held him back.  Wolf whined needed wolf brother.   James and Alec stood flanking Q a few feet in front of him when John and Sherlock stepped into the flat.  Alphas protected wolf.

The hallway was far too crowded. James backed up, Alec moving with him. The solid wall of their backs forced Q to retreat further into the living room but as soon as their visitors exited the hall he refused to move any further. With one hand on Alec's shoulder he tried to squeeze between their bodies.  
  
"Gabe? What's wrong?" Wolf whined, scrabbling for his distressed pack  brother. He quickly scented the air recognising Gabe, Greg and the short blond man. Mycroft's former lover. All were on edge but raw distress spilled out from a stranger. Wolf growled, ears flattening to his head. The scent seemed vaguely familiar though he couldn't place it. "Let me through" he demanded.   
  
The alpha wall parted and he stepped past Alec straining to see the newcomer.  James took a step forward and to the side, giving him room but still protective.  Q saw Greg physically restraining Gabe with one arm firmly around his waist. Wolf paced close to the surface in both men.  Gabe was distraught, Greg anxious.   
  
"I'm sorry. He wouldn't be dissuaded."   
  
The stranger stepped forward. "Stay there" James authority rang around the room. Alec moved swiftly and had his hand on Q's elbow just as the young man recognised his brother.   
  
Wolf snarled at the chocolate brown stranger-brother.  "You! What the fuck are you doing in my home?" He spat. "Get out.   Get him out Lestrade.  I don't want to see him."   
  
"Zaquary" Sherlock stared at the adult version of the child he had known, matching the dark haired questioning little boy of his memories with the slender angry bespectacled man in front of him. His wolf sat, rapidly flickering ears the only sign of his nervousness. "At the risk of sounding trite, you've grown."   
  
Q snarled and hurled himself at his sibling, wolf threatening to burst free. James stepped in front of him deflecting the attack.  "Q. Stop it.  Not in our home."  Alpha washed over him and wolf cowered from the power.  Gabe's wolf howled in panic and the small quivering black wolf joined in.     
  
"Alec, will you bloody calm him down before this gets violent?"  John had stepped up beside Sherlock, fists clenching and Greg looked about to wade in if he dared let go of Gabe.   
  
"Greg, let go of him" Alec growled. With a puzzled look Greg allowed Gabe to break free of his grasp. Immediately the tattooed boy wrapped himself around Q nuzzling into his neck.   
  
Wolf snuffled wolf, huffing at the tension in his stance. "It's ok Q. I'm here."

“I’m so sorry, Q,” Gabe murmured into Q’s hair.  “I didn’t know.  No one told me he didn’t know you were alive.  Fucking Prick and his games.”   Q turned around in Gabe’s arms to face the intruders in his home. Wolf glittered predominantly in his eyes.  Gabe arms still wrapped around his waist.

“Gabe..” Greg started to call him back.

“I wouldn’t Greg,” Alec cautioned.  “If anyone can reason with him without having to completely alpha roll him, it’s going to be Gabe.“

James took a step back towards Gabe and Q.  “I wouldn’t even consider it if I was you,” James cautioned John voice calm and cold, the one that Alec’s always referred to as James’ Double O assassin voice.   “I understand your need to protect, but I’m not sure you understand what lies underneath that small frame over there.  If he feels there is a need to protect something that he considers his, I don’t think you would stand a chance.  Take my word on it.  I’ve witnessed it.”

“What do you want Sherlock?” Q snarled at him.   “Say your peace and leave.”

“Zaquary, I had no idea that…”

“There is no Zaquary, Sherlock.  It’s Q.  Get it right.  Zaquary Holmes is dead.  Remember.”

“Q. He didn’t know.  Honestly.” Gabe pressed himself tight against the smaller wolf’s back. Wolf snarled at the intruders pacing back and forth.

“Maybe someone would like to tell the rest of us what happened today that brought this unexpected visit on?” Alec huffed.  Alpha and Alpha mate pressed in closed to wolf, guarding and trying to calm pack mate.

“I don’t understand these dynamics?” Sherlock began turning to Greg and John.  “Obviously these two overgrown guard dogs are alpha and yet Zaquary seems to have authority also.  And then Gabe is attached to this pack also in some odd dynamic?” Sherlock waved a hand in the direction of Q and Gabe.  “This will need special consideration.

“Don’t’ you fucking dare call my alpha’s overgrown guard dogs!  You get the fuck out of my home! Fucking bastard.” Q managed to break away from Gabe’s grasp only to find Alec’s grabbing him around the waist physically picking him up off the floor.

“Someone needs to do something because I don‘t know how long I can hold the fucking little shite.  He’s in kill mode.” Alec huffed.  “Stop squirming you little brat.   Going to bust my stitches open.  Stop it Q or I’ll make you.  You know I can.”

James stepped up in front of Alec blocking their young wolf’s view from the others in their home.  “Put him down Alec.” Alec lowered Q to the floor but still held onto him.”Q.  Calm.  Rein wolf back in.  We’re going to all talk about this sensibly.  If we can’t come to some understanding, then you are free to kill him.  How would Richard handle this situation, Q?  Understand?!”

Q was panting hard but trying not to struggle in Alec’s arms.  “Yes James.” he finally managed to reply.  

"Perhaps we should sit down?" Greg suggested.  "Easier to control tempers."  
  
"Easier to sit on him" Alec huffed, tugging Q towards one of the large sofas. He sat carefully with a groan of pain and tucked Q between his body and the sofa arm.  Gabe immediately dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around Q's legs, rubbing his cheek against Q's knee.  One slender hand slid beneath the curtain of Gabe's hair to rest lightly on his neck.   
  
"Please sit" James gestured at the other chairs.  "I would offer drinks, but I think the sooner we are done here, the least stress all round."   
  
"Agreed.  John, Sherlock? I think there are some explanations needed."  Greg thrust a hand through his silver hair making it stand on end.   
  
The small black wolf sat tensely watching the larger chocolate wolf.  Sherlock perched on the edge of the opposite sofa, John standing to attention behind him, but his wolf regarded his brother's curiously.  The chocolate wolf shuffled closer in spite of the small wolf's warning growl.   
  
"You intrigue me" Sherlock stated, grey-green eyes sparkling under his unruly fringe.  "I honestly thought you were dead.  And yet here you are.  Mycroft's doing, I presume."   
  
"Everything is fucking Mycroft's fault" Q's voice held an edge of wolf.  "Wait... Did he turn you too?  The bastard." He half rose from his seat but couldn't go anywhere with Gabe and Alec both holding him.   
  
"I turned Sherlock" John's voice was calm, steady. Both sandy wolf and man were watchful.  The wolf was uncomfortable with the press of alpha in the room, checking constantly back to His Pack second for reassurance.  "Mycroft keeps a lot of secrets."   
  
"My brother's business is secrets and lies.  Some are more devastating than others."  Sherlock shook his head.  "Why aren't you part of the London pack?  If Mycroft is your alpha, Zaquary?"   
  
"That bastard has never been his alpha" Alec snarled before Q could answer.  "He relinquished that right when he abandoned Q to the Boston pack.  His wolf chose us."

  
“It’s Q. Bloody fucking hell.  No one calls me Zaquary except Mycroft and my parents in Boston.”

“Mummy and Father aren’t in Boston.  They’re off at some monastery doing god knows what in Southeast Asia.” Sherlock looked at him confused.

“The people who adopted me into their family in Boston, you pompous idiot!” Q snarled at his brother trying to squirm away from Alec again.

“Bickering isn’t going to solve this situation.  Just tell him the story he seems intent on hearing Q and then we can send him on his way.” James came to stand next the end of the sofa where Q sat laying a hand on his left shoulder trying to calm him.

“Alright.” Q sighed, “You know Mycroft send me away to Boston for schooling when I was 12.  He chose to spend his time trying to rehabilitate you and I was in the way“

“But that wasn’t the case…” Sherlock started.

“Let him talk Sherlock.” John cautioned him.  “It’s his story.”

“You never called or anything Sherlock.  No contact.  Ever. I was fucking 12 years old, Sherlock.  There was only the occasional visit from Mycroft to see how my performance was at school.  When I was 16,  Mycroft came and informed me that I was to pack, come home and attend Cambridge. I had been taking care of myself for a long time already.  Even before the bloody bastard sent me to Boston. You know that brother dear.   I had already applied to MIT and that was where I was going to attend.  There was no reason for me to go to Cambridge.  He and I had a stupendous fight during which he infected me. When he returned three days later to take me home, the change was already started.” Q hesitated taking a deep breath.

“Go on.  Finish it.” Alec encouraged him

“Mycroft called in a favour from the Alpha of the local pack.  Left me with him to care for and walked away. Declared me dead at home and wiped me out of existence.  Never spoke to me about what was happening or anything. Maxwell Lewis took me into his family, into his home.  Accepted me into their pack.   Maxwell and his mate, Rosalyn became my parents. I even took Maxwell’s surname of Lewis.”

“I don’t understand why Mycroft just didn’t bring you here to be a part of his pack.” Sherlock asked in honest curiosity.

“That is something you will have to ask your brother dear, Sherlock because I don’t have the answer for you and frankly I don’t care anymore.” Q snarled at him.   “I stayed in Boston.  Studied.  Received my Upper level degrees and started teaching.  I had a good life there in which I made a fateful error that ended me up here.  I don’t regret that though. Well some of it.” Q rolled his eyes.  

So very Sherlock John thought to himself.  The more he watched them together, the more there was no mistaking that they were siblings.

Sherlock sat there staring at the younger man in front of him that he obviously didn’t know at all but very much wanted to get to understand, so much a Holmes and yet not.  John glanced at Sherlock and could see his mind working through details.  “Think out loud Sherlock. Ask what you want to know.  It would be easier for all involved.”

“You been wolf all this time.  Since I thought you had passed.  Hidden away from me.   A pack in Boston.  And you two,” he motioned with the characteristic Holmes hand gestures, “You aren’t just pack.  His alphas.  The three of you are obviously involved, lovers.” He blurted out. “Why then as alphas for pack and not London pack?  I don’t understand.”

“Wolf chooses what is right for wolf.  What feels.” Q offered.  Wolf pushed against alphas seeking contact of fur.  “Wolf chose them.”

“HIs wolf chose us before we were even pack.” James commented calmly.

“This dynamic doesn’t make sense.  Doesn’t fall in the norms of pack existence.” Sherlock commented.

“Yeah well… these three don’t really fall in the norm of anything if you bother to pay attention.” Greg chuckled.

Q turned to Alec sadly.  “You see.  This is what he gleans for the entire conversation.  Data.  Nothing more.”

"Sherlock" John touched his friend's shoulder.  "Bit not good.  You wanted to meet your brother, not collect specimens for your experiment."  
  
Sherlock looked confused but nodded.  "Sorry" he said to John, then to Q "sorry.  You misunderstand.  John?"   
  
John sighed and rounded the sofa.  The sandy wolf huffed impatiently at the gathered pack in front of him, unafraid but still wary.  He hadn't spent much time with the alphas around the Haven but he recalled the havoc they could wreak.  "Excuse him.  In his unique way Sherlock is trying to show he is interested in getting to know you.  The Work always did come first," he scowled at his partner "but that doesn't mean he doesn't care.  What Mycroft has done... I knew he could be ruthless but I never imagined he would manipulate his family."   
  
Sherlock and Q gave identical snorts.  Gabe chuckled, still leaning against Q's knees.  "You two are so alike.  Not like the Prick at all."   
  
"Gabriel.  Respect." Greg admonished.   
  
"If my observations are correct, and they usually are, I would say that respect for our elder sibling is non-existent in this room." Sherlock fidgeted in his seat.  Chocolate brown wolf had crept closer to the small dark wolf and now sat looking curiously down at the softly snarling little beast.  Shaggy brown alpha paced, growls rumbling in his chest.  Golden alpha had backed off a few paces, eyes on the other pack.  "If you would allow me to tell my side of the story?"

The small black wolf swiped out a paw and the curious visitor hopped back with a surprised yelp.  "Stop it you little shite" Alec growled pushing Alpha at him. "I'm not happy either but let the man have his say.  Carry on."  
  
John wrapped his thick fingers around Sherlock's slim hand.  The detective offered a small smile of thanks.  "Some of this is news to me too Sherlock."   
  
"I had... Have an addiction that started when I was a teenager.  Boredom mainly.  The world is so slow, and nobody sees the big picture.  Mummy and Father eventually stopped coming back to the house altogether and we were left to our own devices with half a dozen staff.  Mycroft decided he was in charge of course.  Insufferable bastard back then.  Hasn't improved."   
  
"That's true" Q muttered.   
  
"I was furious when he decided to send you away.  You were significantly less irritating than Myc.  Entertaining even.  Made being home bearable.  I didn't even know you were gone until I came out of the clinic the first time, by which time you were settled in school. Every holiday he told me you would be home and every time he let me down.  I think I refused to battle my addiction partly out of spite initially."  Sherlock cleared his throat and swallowed.  "Eventually he told me he would only bring you home if I could prove I was well. So I got well.... And he told me you died. Of an overdose.  That it was my fault, as a result of my influence."   
  
"Christ" Greg muttered.  "Sherlock... I didn't know the full story.  He told me that you believed Zaquary dead and that it was better for everyone if it stayed that way.  I'm sorry."

“You should know by now not to completely believe or trust everything my brother says by now Lestrade.  At least know to look into his motives further behind everything he does.”  Sherlock scoffed.

“Christ even I knew that when I was six,” Q huffed.  “Well it seems that Mycroft has done typical masterful job of fucking up people’s lives again for the ‘greater good’.  Fucking bastard.” Wolf snarled low and vicious in anger at pack alpha whose pack the intruding wolves belonged in.

“Of course I died.  My entire world was changed because of that fucking bastard.”  Q shook his head.

“It wasn’t all bad, Q,” James gave his shoulder a squeeze.  “It gave you the Boston pack, a real family.”

Q leaned his head over so his hair brushed against James’ hand on his shoulder, a very wolf gesture.  Fur against fur.  Wolf against Alpha.  A gesture that Sherlock did not miss and made a mental note.

“So what are you seeking, Sherlock?  You obviously came here with intentions already formulating in your head?  A proposal?” Q questioned.  Smaller dark wolf stood daring the chocolate brown intruder to come closer.  Shaggy brown alpha huffed at him warning him to behave.

“Oh fucking hell.  Now I know you are a Holmes inside somewhere.  You are negotiating with your brother as if it is a political summit we attending.” Alec huffed at him.  “Fucking little shite.”

“Leave him alone, Alec.  Let them sort this out.” Gabe snarled up at the alpha seated above him.  “It’s family.  It’s important.”

“Stay out of this, Gabe.” Greg warned him.

“You’re a little shite too,” Alec chuckled at Gabe.  “It's fine, Greg.  I’d have to go through Q if I wanted to harass Gabe and I don’t think I want him on my bad side.”

“Let’s focus children!  Back on topic!” James called out over them all.  Alpha mate pushed against his pack mates.

“Sorry,” Q offered.  “Alright… what the fuck do you want Sherlock?  If its data you want, I’ll supply that.  Will you leave me alone then?”

Sherlock paused, considering.  Of course he wanted data, ridiculous question, but he didn't need John's warning squeeze of his hand to know that saying that out loud would be the wrong thing.  He wanted so much more.  "I would like to talk to you about the study I am conducting, yes.  I would like your input.  And perhaps in the course of our discussions we will make observations and draw conclusions about our past that will enable us to form a mutually beneficial relationship in the present."  Wolf cautiously sniffed the small wolf.  
  
"Sherlock! Plain English for the rest of the room?" Greg chuckled.  "Just say what you feel."   
  
"I believe I just did Lestrade.  I'm not sure I can communicate any more plainly.  Zaquary... Q" he amended at his brother's growl "I wish to attempt to be brothers.  Whatever that may entail."   
  
"I have siblings in Boston.  I don't need resurrected elder brothers" Q pouted.  "And I certainly don't intend to play happy families with Mycroft.  Ow!" He looked down into Gabe's wolf eyes and rubbed at the spot on his leg that Gabe had nipped with his teeth.  "What was that for?"   
  
"You're being an arse.  Sherlock is nice and he's your brother.  It's not his fault you were dead, give him a chance." Gabe grasped Q's hand and twined their fingers together gazing up at his friend.  "You're not normally an unreasonable wanker.  And it's interesting work." Wolf wound around wolf, brushing along his side shoulder to the tip of his tail.  Gabe grinned.  "Besides, it would piss the Prick off no end if you two got along."   
  
Q couldn't help smiling back.  He leaned down and pressed his lips to Gabe's brow and Gabe sighed, snuggling closer.  "That's...?" Sherlock looked questioningly at Greg, waving a hand at the dark haired boys who were lost in each other for a moment as their wolves curled together.  He glanced at Q's two alphas who also seemed completely at ease with the affectionate display.   
  
Greg smirked "That's Gabriel and Q for you.  No respecters of personal space or Pack boundaries, just wolf-brothers in their most feral sense.  I doubt you'll find any two wolves elsewhere quite like them."   
  
Q caught his brother's eye and nodded briskly.  "We'll talk.  Now, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to reclaim our space."’

Q tried to stand again.  “You can let go of me now, Alec.  I won’t kill him.  Maybe maim him slightly but I won’t kill him.  It’s obvious that Dr. Watson seems to fond of my brother.  I have no clue why though.”  

“Manners, Q.  They’re guests in our home.   Awkward, but guests.” Alec released him from his grip letting the younger man stand.  Gabe stood up with him too wrapping his arms around the other dark haired wolf.

“He’s not that bad if you’d spend a little time with him.” Gabe babbled at Q.  Foreheads pressed together they began to talked quietly between themselves.  “He’s interesting.  Has a lot of theories about wolves.”

“If you say so.” Q huffed at him snuffling against Gabe’s neck scenting him.  “I still think he is a pompous arse.”  Small dark wolf pushed against wolf brother and snarled at the chocolate brown wolf.

Sherlock watched the exchange that was going on between the two younger dark haired wolves with extreme curiosity.   “Don’t you?” He commented to Alec who was standing nearby as he waved a hand in the direction of the two.

“No sense in getting worked up about it.” Alec chuckled.  “Not changing those two feral little demons.  And this is nothing compared to them out drunk.”

“You’re fucking jealous!” Gabe giggled at Q, their conversation continued.  “I can’t believe it!”

“Well why the fuck shouldn’t I be.  First you get married. Then you spend all your extra free time with that overgrown toddler over there.” Q giggled, wolf eyes glimmered over the edge of his glasses at his wolf brother.

“You and I need a night out.” Gabe whispered to him.  “A Moneypenny night out with pink fruity concoctions to drink.”

“Gabe, we’re leaving.  Say goodbye to your playmate.” Lestrade called to Gabe.

“Alright Old Man.” Gabe pulled back and grabbed Q’s face in both his hands.  Wolf eyes peering at each other.  “It’s going to be okay.   This will be a good thing.   We’ll talk tomorrow after you’ve had time to think this all through.”  Q nodded at him not convinced at all about the Sherlock situation.   ‘Good!”  Gabe gave him a smirk planting a kiss on his lips before heading over to where Greg was waiting for him.

“Christ, you are going to be the death of me.”  Lestrade sighed.

Sherlock cautiously approached his youngest sibling, eyebrow quirked in curiosity at the younger man standing in front of him.  Small dark wolf growled but allowed the approach to within a certain distances but made a point to know where his alphas were at the moment.

"Thank you" Sherlock said formally.  "I have one final question if I may?" He asked softly.  The others of his group waited by the door with James.  Alec had backed off when Gabe had taken over comforting his friend, but his sharp ears picked up Sherlock's query.  Q nodded.  
  
"You knew I was alive, and that you could contact me via Mycroft, if not directly.  Why didn't you?"   
  
"I..." Q was taken aback.  "You didn't want me.  You rejected me. Why would I?" Wolf whined, suddenly uncertain.  Alec stepped up, noticeably limping.  Wolf nuzzled alpha, seeking to comfort him and turning away from the intruder.   
  
"Alright Q?" Alec asked ignoring his own tiredness and discomfort.   
  
Q nodded and turned back to his brother gripping Alec's hand. "I made a mistake.  I accepted what Mycroft implied and I made assumptions.  I was angry and alone.  I understand now that it wasn't your fault but I can't simply forgive, forget and move on."  Wolf stood defiantly.  "According to the news you're the best detective in the world yet you didn't consider that what you were told was a lie."   
  
Sherlock bowed his head.  "You are right.  We will talk soon Za... Q.  Good evening."   
  
Alec wrapped his arms around Q's waist and supported him until James had escorted their guests from the house.

James had barely closed the door on the members of the London pack when Q blurted out, “I don’t want to talk about it!  Bastard.  Fucking Bastard.”  Wolf whined and paced.  Q started pull out of Alec’s arms trying to pace the living room along with wolf, but Alec was quicker even injured and managed to grab him pulling the younger man in back, back to chest.

“Shush Q.  Don’t let the wanker get you all riled up for nothing.” Alec hushed him pushing his face into Q’s hair.

“Fucking hate my brothers.  They do nothing but play games and fuck with people's lives.” Q snarled.  Wolf snarled.

“Open the fucking garden door, James.  Stinks in here.  Too many wolves in one place,” Alec huffed. “Might help to calm the little shite down some too.”

James came to stand directly in front of the younger man after opening the door letting the cool night air into the flat.   Q breathed in deeply, scenting alphas surrounding him, Alec behind him and James in front of him.  “You’ve had the initial contact Q and you managed to not kill each other, but it doesn’t mean you have to see him again if you choose not.”

“He won’t let it go, James.  Sherlock has changed some from when we were younger, but not that much.  Once he is intrigued by something, he won’t let it go until he has gather enough data to satisfy him.  But I refuse to become an experiment for him.  Utterly refuse.”  Q sighed leaning back into Alec carefully trying not to aggravate his injuries.

James reached up and pushed a fly away piece of dark curls that was sticking out back behind Q’s torn ear.  “Let’s just concentrate on our upcoming trip to Skyfall and maybe you should let one of us take any calls from Sherlock for now.  Be a buffer until things are calmer.”


	80. A whole new set of data

Sherlock was oddly silent in the back of Greg’s car on the drive back to Haven.  John sat beside him, and kept glancing at him as the streetlights highlighted his profile in pale flashes.  Greg and Gabe talked quietly, ignoring the two in the back seat.  Eventually the silence grew too much.  “So.  How was that for you?”

“My brother is not dead.  I have the proof of my own eyes.  That is…”  Sherlock sighed.  “I believe that Zaquary - Q - and I would have had a more amiable relationship than my relationship with Mycroft, but I am sure we would have butted heads, as they say.”

“Most siblings do.  You want to get to know him?”

“Of course.  He and his pack will provide a whole new set of data and some unique scenarios that appear to go against the established wolf behaviour we see mirrored in the London pack.  Though in some ways they seem more wolf-like than…”

“Sherlock!” John squeezed his hand.  “I know that hiding behind the work is what you do.  But, if you’re serious about getting to know your brother I think you need to stop seeing him as a series of statistics.  Have you thought about what you will tell Mycroft?”

Sherlock turned his piercing gaze on his partner.  “Mycroft will not get in my way this time” he said harshly.  A second later a wicked grin lit up his face.  “If I learned one thing from tonight from my new brother it is that an Alpha is not the law.  I admire the way Q handles his alphas.  Not just one, but two of them.”  A sense of pride in his words.  “I can be charming.  John, I will convince him that we can be good siblings.”

John shook his  head.  He knew what Sherlock was thinking even before the detective could make sense of it.  He was trapped now between two brothers, feeling the pull of family and wanting to push it away too, but the chance of actually changing his past was alluring.  He just needed Mycroft to not get in the way.

Sherlock shoved open the door to Baker Street and instantly did a full body flop on the sofa immediately assume his thinking position replaying the events of the evening in great detail.  "John!  My brother's overgrown guard dogs..."   
  
"Christ Sherlock.  They're your brother's alphas.  Show some respect and they do have names you know."  John chastised him.  "Alec is the taller one... sandy blonde and James is the shorter one, more level headed."   
  
"James. Answered the door." Sherlock commented.   
  
"Yes that was James." John wandered into the kitchen to put the kettle on and start tea.   
  
"Why did James answer the door with a weapon shoved in the back of his trousers?  And more importantly John,  why didn't Lestrade seem like to mind?  He always makes some comment about your gun."  Sherlock jumped up from the sofa and came to stand at the kitchen table staring at John waiting for an answer.

"Are we really going to play this game Sherlock?!  Can't you just be satisfied that your younger brother who you believed dead is alive." John sighed in frustration but knew what the answer was. Yes, they were going to play this game.  

"Criminals, John.  The type of people who carry guns are generally the wrong side of the law, yet Lestrade didn't even raise an eyebrow.  He was comfortable. So that leads me to believe the flip side. Law enforcement of some description.  Or security services.  People licensed to carry weapons."  Sherlock began pacing, sifting through his knowledge of possible occupations.  "Protection? Yes!  But why would my brother need protection?"

"I'm sure I don't know Sherlock.  Other than his habit of getting into trouble and showing up at Haven in the middle of the night, I haven't had a great deal of contact with your brother's pack.  They are dangerous men.  Were even before they became wolf."  John offered Sherlock a cup and immediately withdrew it when Sherlock's flailing hands threatened to send it flying.

"Yes! Yes, John! Another valid point." John rolled his eyes, not actually sure he'd made a point, and retreated to the corner of the kitchen out of Sherlock's path.  He sipped his tea and watched Sherlock process something in that great big brain of his until it flopped out of his mouth.  "I understand why Zaquary has such authority with his alphas. He created them!"

"If the three of them are lovers as you seem to have figured out Sherlock... Well accidents do happen, you know.  Just saying." John commented looking at Sherlock over his cup of tea. Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes at john.     
  
"Both men have military background as you do John. Their bearing suggests it.  Both were attentive to my younger brother and yet observant of every movement within the room.   
  
"Did you observe the security cameras outside the flat and the high tech security on the entrance?  Too much security features for a normal flat."  Sherlock continued to pace from kitchen to living room and back again.

"Some people just like to feel extra protected Sherlock.  It could mean nothing."

"Nothing never means nothing, John.  Everything has a reason behind it.  You only need to observe, John.   Also there was vast amounts of technology just lying around in the flat.  Zaquary... Q," Sherlock corrected himself. "Stated that he had been an educator in Boston before coming to London but there was no evidence laying around in the flat of him making preparations to lecture at any of the local institutions.  Educators always leave things such as that about."   
  
"What was your brother's field of study at university?"   
  
Sherlock abruptly stopped in his pacing.  "I have no idea, John!  This being dead issue has brought in a frustrating lack of knowledge about my younger brother."   
  
"What do you know of Military Intelligence agencies?"  Sherlock demanded suddenly of John.

  
The short man shrugged, used to the abrupt changes in topic. "no more than the average man on the street. I know they exist. Why?"   
  
"The boy is a Holmes. He has a superior brain and two trained killers for bedmates. A man of learning he is not. But a man of Intelligence...  I must speak with Mycroft about him."   
  
He wheeled and sat in his favourite chair, fingers steepled and elbows on knees. His tea was long since cold. John set about making a fresh pot assuming Sherlock was finished.   
  
"There is a lot of sex, John!"  Sherlock's announcement from the living room startled John into dropping the teaspoon.  "Where does Gabriel fit into all of this? He is clearly London pack. He and Lestrade married less than a week ago... Odd pairing, I grant you, however they appear to be very much in love. And yet Gabriel and Q are lovers!"   
  
"They are?"  John had noticed they were tactile from their brief contact at Haven, but lovers? "Greg can't know.  Observations like that are a bit not good Sherlock. They could hurt our friend and it is not our place to-"   
  
"He knows, John. Lestrade knows. Or at the very least strongly suspects, but treats it as some sort of wolf bond? Fascinating."

\------   
  
"Moneypenny" Q greeted, entering the outer office cautiously. She rounded the desk and at first he expected her to swipe his arm and berate him for his disappearance but instead she pulled him into a warm hug.  He buried his nose in her hair, scenting her discreetly, noting the new perfume, the familiar laundry detergent and the spicy sweet smell that was just Evie. "I'm sorry. Things got a little bit fucked up.  Well a whole lot actually..."   
  
"I know.  Gabe told me what happened between you and James and then...  Must be a shock to suddenly acquire a brother?"   She guided him to Tanner's vacant chair - he was behind the closed door of M's office - and poured him a large Scotch from the tray on M's sideboard.  Handing it to him she stroked his fringe away from his brow, forcing him to look up at her.  "Tell me you're ok?"   
  
"Honestly?"   
  
"Of course" she nodded.  "Gabe was worried about you.  I was bloody worried when you skipped out on James!"  This time she did swat his shoulder, dark chocolate eyes glaring accusingly.  "You know, if ever you need a place to stay, you only need ask..."   
  
"Thanks Evie.  Honestly, things are crazy right now and I don't know which way is up."  He took a large swallow of whisky.  "I went home.  Didn't know what else to do, or where to turn when Sherlock... When he wasn't dead.  I was so angry at Mycroft.  I don't know how, but I just knew that he was behind it all, and then Alec took things into his own hands and came home badly beaten and then the next thing I know they're all in my flat!"     
  
Q took another drink.  Sherlock had sent two dozen text messages since then and it was all rather overwhelming.  It took him right back to childhood when Sherlock had decided Q was to the subject of one of his experiments and had badgered him incessantly for data.  He didn't want to be simply facts and figures for Sherlock.  Didn't want to be anything at all.  And yet...   
  
"So what's he like? Looks very handsome on television." Evie enquired.  "Is he single?  Good looking, intelligent... Just my type."   
  
He couldn't help but grin at her, taking her hand. "Evie, I love you.  Why in hell's name do you think I would ever introduce you to a Holmes?  You should count yourself lucky there are only three of us in the world - not that I consider myself a Holmes" he added hastily "and none of us should be considered as potential partner material by any sane person." He raised her hand to his lips.  "You, my dearest Moneypenny, are far too good for a Holmes."   
  
The inner office door opened and Tanner's thinning head poked out.  "Ah Quartermaster.  Excellent, you're early.  M will see you now."  The rest of Tanner moved efficiently into the outer office he shared with Moneypenny.  He frowned briefly at the almost empty crystal tumbler of Scotch that sat on his desk, before relocating it to the sideboard without even asking if Q had finished.     
  
"Important call with the Dutch Minister of Security and Justice in thirty minutes so please conclude your business swiftly."  He consulted the tablet in his hand - an upgrade to his ever present clipboard, Q smirked - and looked pointedly at Q.  "Bond has missed two appointments with Medical and one with Psych in the last five days.  Please inform him that if he does not attend his next Psych appointment it may delay his exit plan from the program.  You may go in."

Q couldn’t help but sigh and shake his head at Tanner’s remarks referencing James missing appointments.  They couldn’t afford Skyfall becoming an utter cock up over James’ hate of Medical and Psych.  “I’ll pass your message on Tanner and he will appear for his next appointment. “Q assured him before pushing his way into M’s office.

“Quartermaster.  It’s a displeasure as always to see you.  What have you come to annoy me with now?!” M snarled at him not bothering to look up from the reports she was studying.   “I have an important phone call in 30 minutes so whatever you have to say you have 5 to do it in.”

Q helped himself to a chair in front of M’s desk garnering a rude glance from her.  “I want to conduct a penetration attack against our firewalls and servers to see just how well my staff handles the situation.  I am planning it for weekend after next.   I am planning on being off site otherwise if I am here and accessible that we defer to me by default to be the one to conduct the search and destroy effort. “Q paused for a moment to see if she would make any comments about his wishes so far. ”Also, I do not want them to be alerted ahead of time that this is happening.  It must be a true test of their skills.   I good test of our securities and of my staff’s talents.”

“Whatever Quartermaster.  Just get out of my sight for now.”  M waved a hand at him in dismissal.   “But be sure to tell Bond that all your efforts to ensure his safety and desire to retire may just be thwarted by him not bothering to visit Medical as he was instructed, which would leave your threats without a leg to stand on.”  M glanced up at him with a cold smirk on her face as if she had won this round.  “Go! Out! And send Tanner back in here.”

Outside M’s door, Q quickly texted James mobile.  “Why am I getting chastised by Tanner and M because you’ve missed your Medical and  Psych appointments which are threatening your exit from the program?”

The answer came back within seconds.  "Not deliberate this time.  We've had a lot to deal with in the last week."     
  
Q flushed, pushing away the guilt that it was his fault again.  It wasn't, he knew logically.  His brothers had a lot to answer for.  "Come in.  Get it over with.  We need Skyfall."  He hesitated, wondering if he should amend the 'we' to 'I' to emphasise to James that he really was on board with the idea of escape, but he let it stand.   
  
"So.  Coffee?"  Moneypenny was at his elbow, smiling and linking him, guiding him from the outer office before the witch could change her mind and call him back.  "We need to catch up properly.  Gabe keeps me updated but he's hopelessly sketchy with details."   
  
They headed down to the canteen, gossiping about life on the ground at MI6, Moneypenny sharing the salacious details of one inter-office affair that had come to light during his time running the branch remotely.     
  
"You said Alec ran into some trouble?" She asked abruptly as soon as the lemon drizzle was 'halved' in Q's favour.  "The story he's putting out is that it was a bar fight, but I saw some of the marks on his neck, Q.  Alec had a run in with a wolf.  Are you in danger?"   
  
He sighed and licked the sticky lemon curd from his thumb before answering.  "Mycroft won't let the insult go.  Our pack's days in London are numbered, Moneypenny.  I don't blame Alec, but we need to get moving on plans for Skyfall so we have somewhere safe to retreat to."   

7:45 pm, Q finally walked through the door of the flat.  Alec was lounging at one end of their large extended sofa and James was at the other.   “Where the fuck have you been?  We’ve eaten already, have you?” Alec immediately quizzed him.

“TSS.” Q sighed with the ‘I can’t believe you just asked that look’ at Alec as he headed to the kitchen to get a drink.  It had been a long long day.

“I’ll warm up dinner for you Q.” James offered following him into the kitchen.

“I didn’t mean to come across so rudely in text today James about the appointments.” Q started as he reached for a chilling bottle in the refrigerator.  “Just caught me off guard.  I know you missed appointments because of me.” James started to say something just as Q’s mobile pinged.  “If he does not quit texting me I am going to kill him.” Q growled tossing his mobile on the counter.

James picked it up and glanced at it.  “Sherlock I assume?”

“That is why I didn’t want to get involved with him again!” Q snarled.  “I am a statistic to him.  A piece in an experiment.”  Q sank into a chair at the kitchen counter.  “Could I have some dinner please?”

“Best warm him something James.” Alec chuckled.  “You may never hear the word ‘please’ out of him again.”

James retrieved Q's portion of the meal from the refrigerator and transferred it to the microwave.  "Aren't you curious about him at all?  Gabe seems to like him."   
  
Q gave him a baleful look and slumped over the counter resting his chin on one hand.  "Not at all.  And if Gabe wants to be seduced by the fascinating consulting detective then he has poorer taste than I thought."   
  
"Did you follow his career before he died?" Alec moved up behind him, sliding his arms around Q's waist and nosing into the hair at the nape of his neck.  Wolf wriggled away and growled, too irritated by obvious attempts to soothe him.   
  
"He didn't die," he huffed, "and why would I?"     
  
He had.  Not obsessively, but at times Sherlock-bloody-Holmes was difficult to ignore, splashed all over the media as he often was.  Only occasionally had he allowed himself to wonder why the supposedly brilliant man had never used his resources to locate his younger brother.  He wouldn't admit it, but Sherlock's query as to why Q had never tried to contact him niggled like a toothache now that he knew Sherlock's side of the story.     
  
He pushed his food away after the third mouthful, no longer hungry.  A moment later he sent his mobile crashing to the floor when the text alert sounded again.   
  
"I'm going to bed!  Skyfall can't come soon enough!"


	81. Weekends in Scotland

“Get the fuck in here so we can get on the road.” Alec called out the window of the Range Rover waiting in the lower level of the car park for Q who had finally managed his escape from TSS.  “I grabbed all the things you had piled by the door.  In the back.”

“We are going back to the flat before we get on the road, aren’t we?”

“No because someone wouldn’t leave work at the time he promised we could leave,” Alec chided him.  “If you didn’t pack it earlier, you can do without it for a few days, Q.”

“Won’t be there until the early hours of the morning as it is.” James added glancing into the back seat as the younger man crawled it.  “Kincade promised he would have everything stocked for us thought when we get there.”

“Say ‘thank you Alec’...” Alec smirked at him.  “I even threw a pillow and blanket in the back seat for you since someone hasn’t bothered to hardly sleep this week.”

“Not my fault.  If 008 would learn to listen to simple directions and not turn everything into a complete utter cock up all the time, I would have been home sleeping in my nice comfortable bed.”  Q snarked back at him.

“Are you two going to be this way all the way there?” James snarled at Alec and Q.  “Do I need to separate you two?  Like living with toddlers.” 

“No.  I for one am going to sleep.” Q commented already pushing the pillow into a corner of the seat.  “And then when we get there, I need food and a run in the open air.”

“Demanding little shite, isn’t he.”  Alec chuckled.

Just as Q settled in with blanket and pillow his mobile pinged with a call.  “Fuck…  Sherlock for the eight thousandth time.”

“Answer it, Q.  Otherwise he will annoy you the entire time we are gone.  Have you spoken with him since he was at our flat?”  Alec glared at him knowing what the answer was going to be.

“No.” Q huffed.  “He is an annoying prick just like Mycroft.”

“Q… talk to your brother.” James sighed.  “Quit being childish.  If he and Mycroft want to be that way, let them.  Not you.”

Q sighed and reluctantly answered his phone.  “Sherlock.”

“I texted you.  Repeatedly.  You haven’t responded.” Sherlock began.

“No I haven’t.  Nothing to say.” Q responded.

“Q!  Behave you little shite. Talk to your brother.”  Alec glared at him.

“Fine!  Bloody Bastard!”  Q turned back to his mobile.  “What do you want Sherlock?”

“Lunch.  You.  Me.  Talk.”  Sherlock began.  

“Sherlock!  He’s your brother not someone you just met on the street for god’s sake.   You know, brother come back from the dead.  Christ Sherlock!"  Q could hear John scolding his brother in the background just like Alec and James were doing to him.

“Why would we want to have lunch together Sherlock. Sound like a truly bad idea that will come to no good.”

“It has come to my attention that I don’t know you Zaq… Q.  Adult you. I thought an opportunity to share would be…. nice.” Sherlock hesitated not sure where to go with this conversation.

“When?” Q sighed knowing if he didn’t make an attempt with Sherlock he would never hear the end of it.  At least this way, when it all turned into another fiasco he would be able to say “I told you so.”

“Tomorrow.  You. Me.”

“Can’t.” Q sighed in relief.  “On our way out of town.”

"Why are you going out of town?" Sherlock quizzed.

"Sherlock!"  John scolded him again.   

"What John?  I wanted to meet Q."

"Sherlock!" Q interrupted.  "Scotland.  Long weekend with Alec and James."

"Ahh alpha edict.  I understand."  Sherlock commented as he wandered the living room.  

"No Sherlock.  The three of us are taking a weekend and please over the next four days, don't text or call me.   It's pack time."

"But if I need information," Sherlock started.  

"It can wait until next week.  Goodbye Sherlock."   Q quickly disconnected the call.   "See!   That is why this is a bad idea.   Next time one of you talk to him."  Q pulled the blanket back up and curled up in the back seat.  

Q was sound asleep in the back seat, blanket pulled so high only the top of his head was visible when James checked the rearview mirror.  Wolf slumbered contentedly between his alphas, ears twitching as he dreamed of rabbits. Alec swiped through training kit requirements on Q's confiscated tablet annotating the document and adding to his own checklist on his phone.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea for Q to establish a relationship with Sherlock?" James asked suddenly into the silence of the car.   
  
Alec glanced at him.  James' profile was in deep shadow since they'd left the well lit motorway behind, but Alec could read tension in the set of his shoulders that had nothing to do with driving.  "You don't?"   
  
"He's another tie to London. Another link to the London pack.  A lot of years to catch up on, and while they're at odds currently, he's family.  Genuine family."  Golden alpha licked wolf's torn ear that flicked close to his muzzle.  Wolf huffed in his sleep and rolled against the larger wolf putting his head within easy reach of a gentle grooming.   
  
Alec sighed "you're worried he'll change his mind again.  Want to stay in London."  He rolled his shoulder, wincing at the fading aches from the fight with Mycroft.  "I think it's safe to say that even if he wanted to, I made sure it wasn't advisable.  Sherlock or not, there's no way he'd give Mycroft control of his wolf.  Holmes will give us time to move out; he won't risk alienating Q altogether, but he fucking hates me.  I'll be looking over my shoulder while I'm in the city."     
  
Alec brushed the back of his hand over the nape of James' neck making the other blond shiver. "We're his real family now.  He knows that.  We need to run as a pack up here and claim each other again. Renew bonds.  Sleep all in the same bed for more than an hour at a time."   
  
James chuckled "You're not thinking about sleeping.  Feeling better?"   
  
"Much.  Relaxing more the further we get from Six, Holmes and all the shite we've been through recently. Can't blame me if my mind wanders to sex. Feels like months, and I want you both.  Want to know you're mine."  He ended with a possessive growl that had the hairs on James' neck prickling and Q's head appearing sleepily from beneath his blanket.   
  
"Are we nearly there yet?" He mumbled. "I'm hungry and cramped.  And horny!"

The Range Rover made its way down the long road to the Skyfall Estate. Q had his window down already scenting the area.  "You're as bad as having an overgrown hound in the car." Alec smirked at him.      
  
"You just don't have any idea how glad I am to be away from London and the annoyance of my siblings."  As soon as the Range Rover stopped rolling, Q was bounding out of the back seat.  "God I hope Kincade stocked the kitchen.  I'm starving." Heading towards the front door.      
  
"See I told you he'd settling in." Alec commented elbowing James lightly.  "He just needed to find his balance better with all of it and with us."   
  
"Hope you're right Alec."  As the recent days had passed, James had come to realise that more and more the three of them needed this pace as a refuge for their pack.  He had to admit them at at first his thoughts has been towards retirement but now it had turned towards pack, family.     
  
"Get back here you little shite," James called after Q.  "I'm not carrying all you bags of spare technology and who knows what."   
  
"But I'm hungry!  Can't it wait until after food?"  Q whined.      
  
"Toddler." Alec smirked at him moving on towards the door.  "Leave it James.  Wolf is hungry. Just enjoy that he's glad to be here James." 

By the time James and Alec struggled through the door with the most essential bags Q's head was buried in the fridge, hands full  of packs of steak.  When he turned to them Alec burst out laughing to find a packet of salad dangling between his teeth.

"Wha-?"  Q shrugged, shuffling to the kitchen table and opening his mouth to allow the bag to fall.  "I thought we should have some balance maybe?  Veg with the meat?"

"It's almost 3am.  We aren't cooking steaks at this hour."  James wrestled them out of his hands and returned them to the fridge, swapping them out for a large pack of bacon.

"What's the difference?" Q cried indignantly, looking longingly at the closed fridge door and scowling at James who now stood between him and it with his arms crossed.  Wolf growled at alpha, denied his meal.  Alec chuckled and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek.

"Don't whine.  James has plans for those steaks later tonight.  You'll enjoy it.  Right now, sort out some bacon sandwiches for us, then we'll run, sleep late, leisurely breakfast.  I'll even make you eggs in bed."  He turned Q into him and kissed him again. "Maybe we won't get up until lunch."

Q brightened visibly at the thought, and soon there was a pile of bacon, barely cooked but hot, steaming on the plate.  Wolf scented the air, salivating at the smell of food.  Alec slathered butter on a bun and piled a huge helping into it, squeezing and obscene amount of ketchup into it.  When he bit into it, it oozed down his chin.  "This is the bloody life, James.  Listen to the absolute fucking silence out there.  I want to run, stretch my legs."  

"Eat much more and all you'll do is snooze under a bush" James chuckled, helping himself to a more modest portion.  Alpha was already there under his skin, fur brushing the surface.  He was eager to get out there and work off the journey before settling down to sleep.  A day to chill, and then the work would begin in earnest on creating his dream.


	82. A home eventually

After satisfying one need, the three headed outside into the cool crisp morning fog to roam the estate as pack.  They left their clothes lying in the back steps in case Kincade came to the house.  He would know where they were then.     
  
Small dark wolf trotted off in front of the two alpha wolves disappearing into the haze only to come bounded back at them a moment later dashing around them wanting to run until small dark wolf lay at the feet belly to ground whimpering.   Shaggy brown alpha snuffled at wolf's torn ear and nuzzled into the thick fur around his neck.   Blonde alpha mate huffed at them and trotted off into the mist with the rest of his pack flowing after him.     
  
Wildlife stirred in the early morning light but since pack was already satisfied with mass quantities of bacon the smell of small game didn't lure them to hunt.    Wolves trotted along together scenting the air, brushing against each other, chasing small game but not bothering to catch.      
  
Pack enjoyed the stillness of the open area and the freedom to run for another two hours before making their way back to the estate house.   Kincade was sitting in the back steps waiting for them drinking a cup of coffee.

James and Alec changed immediately but small dark wolf approached the man on the step, sniffing cautiously.  He smelled familiar, appeared unthreatening, and more importantly had something delicious stashed in his pocket.  Wolf crept closer, nose to the ground.

Kincade focused on the two naked men in front of him, ignoring the approach of the wolf.  "You might want to extend this porch" he said "turn it into a bit of a boot room.  somewhere to keep your clothes dry.  Maybe hang a few dressing gowns or robes.  The locals get more freaked by naked arses than wolves I reckon" he chuckled.  "if you had a place to stash your clothes at least you could dress quickly if you needed to.  They're a bit damp from the dew."

James nodded, tossing Alec's jeans to him and pulling on his own, less self conscious than the first time he'd changed in front of Kincade.  "Good idea.  Can we see if we can amend the plans Q?" he addressed the small wolf who froze, ears twitching backwards to listen to what James said although he made no sense of it.  James shook his head and huffed.  "Remind me later," he grumbled to Alec.

"Hey there!  That's my lunch!" Kincade scolded the wolf that nosed at his pocket trying to dislodge whatever delicious item was concealed there.  James and Alec turned around to find Kincade trying to push the inquisitive hungry wolf off his lap, and save his sandwiches.

"Q!  Heel, you little shite!"  Alec chuckled.  "Leave Kincade alone and I'll feed you."  Alpha cuffed wolf who whimpered, ducking low.  He lay down and stared at the delicious lump in the man's pocket, desperate to investigate it further, but Alpha stood over him.

Kincade scratched wolf's ears.  Wolf huffed and leaned into the old man's hand.  "Aw he's a soft old puppy, isn't he?  Not getting my food though, no you're not."

Alec smirked at James.  "When he's being a pain in the arse later, please let me remind him of being fussed like a dog?"

"Time to change your skin Q and carry on a conversation with Kincade like normal people." James chuckled as he was sure the small dark wolf gave him a pouring look.  The small wolf snuck past the alphas and quickly grabbed his pants off the steps dashing around to back side of the house to change and dress.  

A few moments later Q came wandering back around the house.  "Apologies Kincade.  Wolf has no manners sometimes." Q offered sheepishly.   Wolf bowed his head to the ground. Eyes lowered.

  
"It's fine son.  Best get more on the boney arse of yours though.  You'll catch your death out here on a highland morn in just your skin."  Kincade smirked at him.     
  
"Kincade, can you arrange a few meetings with some of the local craftsman for tomorrow?   I'd like to get some projects going around here and would like to use the locals as much as possible." James asked as he handed Q the rest of his clothing. "If you have some time, we can go over the basics of what I'm talking about."   
  
"Of course I can. Coffee if already waiting inside for us.  Might even be able to find some sweeties hidden in the cupboards to go along with it."     
  
"Did James forget about the third thing on our "to do" list when we got here?" Q glanced up at Alec as they all made their way into the house.     
  
"We'll just have to remind him then won't we.  As soon as he is finished with Kincade." Alec snorted pulling Q in arm wrapping around his waist.    "Kincade is right.  You are getting boney." Alec buried his face in Q's hair and breathed in deeply.     
  
"You don't seem to mind that much."  Q snorted at him pressing himself back against Alec.     
  
"Q!  Grab your tablet and come show Kincade some of the plans we have been considering."  James called from the kitchen.   
  
"See... He forgot." Q muttered. Wolf huffed and sulked.  

Q handed his tablet over and leaned against the counter behind James so he could answer questions.  He cradled a huge mug of coffee and munched his way through an entire packet of Jaffa Cakes while he waited impatiently for James to finish with Kincade.  Wolf huffed around alpha, nudging him for attention until the larger wolf cuffed him gently.   
  
"We need to concentrate on the house while we wait for the groundworks to be completed for the new outbuildings," James said.  "The contractors are due back on site tomorrow, but I believe the water and drainage has been completed."   
  
Kincade nodded.  "Aye Jamie, I keep an eye on them when I'm down here but the foreman seems to be on top of it.  I put together a list of names for you.  All are highly recommended and reliable.  All local."      
  


  
Eventually Q grew bored and wandered deeper into the house.  Alec had disappeared to so he headed upstairs wondering if he should just take a nap on his own.  His alphas would come looking for him eventually and if they found him in bed, maybe they'd take a hint.  When he reached the landing however he heard a curse from a room at the far end of the corridor.   
  
"What the fuck?"  Q stared at the cloud of dust that billowed out of the doorway, soon followed by the sputtering form of Alec.  "What happened?" Q giggled, brushing bits of plaster out of Alec's hair.   
  
"I thought that room would make an ideal living room for us.  There's a pretty impressive set of curtains covering a huge window.  Or at least there was!  The whole lot just came down on my head, along with half the wall."   
  
Q poked his head inside waiting for the dust to settle before venturing further.  The room was a good size with a huge open fireplace and massive windows that let in good light now that the heavy red velvet curtains lay in a tangle on the floor.  Wolf sneezed in sympathy.  He crossed to the window to look at the view across the valley.   
  
"You know, I'll always be a city boy, but you have to admit that's beautiful.  Wolf likes it here at least, and I'm sure I'll come to think of it as home eventually."  Alec came to stand behind him, folding him into his arms and resting his chin against Q's ear.  "Being away from Mycroft has it's appeal but I need to make regular trips back, Alec.  James won't object will he?"   
  
"No, James won't object" came the amused voice from the doorway "though if you continue to wreck my house, Alec, I may consider sending you home permanently, you bastard."

"He does have a point, James," Q giggled. "The room is perfect. I just don't think we should let Alec be in on the remodelling efforts.  Would drive the costs up to triple what we've estimated in just fixing everything that he destroys.   
  
"Hey.  Right here. I can hear you." Alec chuckled as he pulled Q in closer.  Alpha snuffled at wolf.   "At least I haven't set anything on fire. Just a little falling plaster is all."   
  
Q reached a hand out to James.  "I need to work some tomorrow but the rest of the weekend is just pack time.  Settle in."   
  
James came to stand next to the two of them, hand underneath Q's elbow Q's he looked out over the countryside.  "I know it's not ideal for either of you.  But I hope that eventually this will come to feel as home for our pack, a place to come home to family."   
  
"Don't you just love it when he becomes sentimental, Q?" Alec smirked at James over Q's dark hair.     
  
"You are such a bloody bastard sometimes Alec." James snared at him.     
  
"That's why you love me James.  Tell him Q.  Life would be dull without us to give the man shite all the time."   
  
"He's right James.  Have to admit." Q giggled.  "And besides, you're the one who is a bloody bastard. You forget #3 on the list!"  Q smirked at him.  "Alec didn't."     
  
  
"Who forgot?" James grinned.  "Kincade is around doing some work for me. Why don't we leave him to it for a few hours, go into the village?  I have plans for this evening that involve you" kissing Q briefly "and you" Alec a little more thoroughly, "and those steaks."   
  
"Ooh, kinky" Alec chuckled at James eye roll.   
  
"I need some produce, and maybe we can call into the pub for a drink?  Let the locals know Skyfall is occupied this weekend."  James clattered back down the stairs, closely followed by Alec.  Q looked longingly at the bedroom and sighed.  "By the time we come back Kincade will be done for the day and we can enjoy our evening however we would like," James called back up to him.  Q knew how he would like, and for once he would be pissed off if food came first.


	83. Pub Friends

The pub was quiet, only the barman and a handful of customers evident.  They ordered pints and took a booth at the rear.  Alec slipped onto the bench seat beside Q, sliding his arm around the younger man's waist and tucking him against his side.  "If we're going to make a home up here James, I want no hiding, no pretending that we're all just 'good buddies'" Alec said in answer to James' raised eyebrow.  "If people have a problem with us being together then let's hear it sooner rather than later.  We'll be bringing strangers into the area.  Dangerous strangers. We don't want any trouble between locals and recruits due to a misguided sense of loyalty on either side."   
  
James considered for a moment, recognising it for the sensible decision it was.  This wasn't London, but even in the capital a stable all male poly relationship would raise a few eyebrows.  In a fairly remote Scottish community they could expect to meet some resistance.  It was better to know who their friends and allies might be before unleashing MI6's finest on the village and surrounding countryside.     
  
"Ok, agreed."  James reached for Alec's other hand, twining their fingers together where they rested on the table.     
  
"Of course you've shot yourself in the foot right now, old man," Q chuckled. "How do you expect to drink your beer if you're hanging onto the pair of us?"

Within a few minutes the barman brought their pints over to them setting down at the end of the table.  "Back at Skyfall to stay a few?   I'm Calum by the way.  Gents up at the bar say one of you is a Bond."   
  
"That would be me.  James." Offering his hand to the barman pulling it away from where he gripped Alec's hand.  "Pleasure  meet you Calum.   This is Alec and Q."   Alec pulled his arm free from around Q and offered a hand to Calum.  Q nodded to him also.   
  
"Kincade is saying that you'll be moving back to the area.   Taken up residence in the estate house again."   
  
"That's the plan."  James stated simply.  There was chatter at the bar between some of the locals who kept glancing towards their table.     
  
"Calum!  We need a round or do we need to serve ourselves in this bloody place."   
  
"Shoddy help if you ask me."   
  
"Be a good place for someone to start a pub, you know."   
  
"Shut your mouths you arseholes!  I'm coming.  You'd think you were royals or something." Calum called back at them as he headed back to the bar to deal with the locals.  "Behave yourselves or I'll cut the lot of you off." The group at the bar began to chatter at Calum trying to keep their voices down but the local brew hindering that skill.   
  
"Well why the fuck not?"   
  
"It's a bloody simple question Calum.   Isn't it?"   
  
"Are you the least bit fucking curious?"   
  
"Will the three of you bastards shut the fuck up!   One more and you're done for the day.  Not even time for tea and you're already pissed."   
  
"Interesting group." Alec chuckled.   
  
"So plans.  Tonight." Q smirked.  Wolf pushed at alpha snuffling at him.     
  
"Needy little shite, aren't you."  Alec nudged him with his shoulder.     
  
"Yes I happen to be exactly that."  Q giggled. "We're here. Fresh air. Food. Run.   I was promised #3 on this list."   
  
"No sense in arguing with him Alec." James chuckled.  "You know he can make our lives miserable if he wanted."   
  
Calum returned with another round of pints. "This round's on me because of what I'm about to do.  Don't get me wrong lads.  I don't give a shite. And better me come over to here than that bunch of bastards over there at the bar.  Bloody Hell." Calum stammered settling the pints down on the tableaux waving a hand at the unruly group at the bar.  "Apologies ahead of time.  But that lot over there want to know which one of you is the girl in whatever is going on here?"   
  
James visibly flinched and Alec started to rise from his seat.  Q laughed.   "I suppose that would be me."  Q raised a hand pointing to himself.  "What Alec?  Well you have to admit it is a legitimate question from people who don't understand the aspects of a male/male relationship."     
  
"But Q?  Fucking rude and uncalled for..."  Alec started to protest. Alpha snarled standing between wolf and intruder.

"None of their bloody business." James added teeth clenched. Alpha mate joined alpha protecting their wolf.  

  
"Alright, maybe it is, but you said earlier no hiding.  And stop and think about the dynamics of our relationship," Q waved a slender hand around between the three of them.  "When you compare the dynamics and correlate all the other factors in how we relate to others and with group issue if you understand what I am saying the only legitimate outcome would point to me."   
  
"A little geeky too isn't he?" Calum laughed.   
  
"A cheeky little shite most of the time too ." Alec laughed.   
  
"No hard feelings?" The barman asked gathering up the empty first round.     
  
"Not at all." Q offered.   
  
"See I told you!"  Came from the bar after Calum had reported his findings to the locals.  "You owe me one of Calum's best."   
  
"Like hell I do!  I wasn't in on your foolish betting.  That was between you two bastards."   
  
"Christ is their no satisfying you arses.  I should cut you off for sure!" Calum sighed.  "It's a wonder anyone else ever comes in here.  Your an embarrassment.  Should call your wives to come get your drunken arses."

  
"And with that my lovers, we've now come out to the entire village in one felled swoop."  Q smirked.  "No turning back now."


	84. A Little Desperate

"I'll put these in the fridge for later."  Q leaped out of the Range Rover almost before James had rolled to a stop, seizing the carrier bags and making for the kitchen door.  

Alec chuckled, waited until James had put the vehicle into park and then leaned across to his partner, stroking the back of his fingers over James' cheek.  "I think someone is hinting that we're eating later."

"I have no objection, but are you sure you're fit enough?" James smirked, only half joking.  "I've pushed you the last few days, wanting to get you up here to help you recovery.  Don't want to wear you out on the first evening."  Alpha nibbled at alpha-mate's neck, falling by his side with a satisfied huff.

"I thought he was the cheeky shite."  Alec turned him with a gentle palm on his cheek so he could kiss him, nipping at James' lower lip with sharp teeth until James hissed and took charge of the kiss with a firm hand on the nape of Alec's neck.  Alec groaned and tried to press closer, cursing at the central column of the car that kept their bodies apart.  "Christ, let's get inside before he comes looking for us and demands we fuck him over the kitchen table.  Horny little git."

James hummed appreciatively.  "Remember that for later" he chuckled.  "I have a feeling that might shut him up for half a day at least."

"Are you two coming?"  Q called from the kitchen door, scowling at the two men huddled close together in the car.  Wolf was pacing, seeking alpha contact, needing to feel the brush of fur against fur.

Alec rounded the car and opened the door for James.  As soon as the other man had cleared the car and shut the door, Alec was crowding him against the side door, hands sliding under James' jumper to find hot skin, and claiming him for another kiss.  They broke apart chuckling at Q's irritated muttering, and walked hand in hand into the house and directly up to the bedroom.

"You're just doing this to torture me, Alec.  I really hate you" Q huffed, following them into the room.  

"Oh that's a shame, isn't it James?  I guess it'll just be James and I for the bedroom.  Feel free to go down and start dinner..."

"No" whined Q, inserting himself between them, with his back to Alec's chest.  

James looked down at him, backing him further against Alec's body until he was trapped by the circle of their arms.  "I believe our wolf is growing a little desperate for attention Alec."  Q tried to grab James' hips but Alec's large hands circled his wrists, moving them firmly to Q's sides.  

"I know I haven't fucked him for weeks, Alec.  It's been even longer for you."  James thumbed the top three buttons of Q's shirt open and buried his face in the crook of the young man's neck and shoulder, scenting deeply.  Golden alpha leaned heavily on small dark wolf, pinning him with one large paw, growling at his mate who approached and sniffed at his prize.

Alec bent his head to lick at Q's torn ear.  "Almost five weeks since I was last inside you, Q" he whispered. Q shivered as James' mouth bent to his neck on the other side, lapping at the dip above his collar bone.

"Then this is bloody overdue, you bastards."

James growled and bit down on the crest of Q's collar bone eliciting a needy whine from the younger man. He took a frustrating amount of time to work the remaining buttons of Q's shirt free, all the while biting and sucking at his pale skin.  Q leaned back into the solidity of Alec's chest and gave in to James lips and teeth roving over his neck.   
  
Alec watched hungrily as his partner lavished attention on his lover.  At times he still found it hard to believe he was this lucky.  "Mark him James.  I want to lay my marks over yours so there will be no doubt that he's ours."   
  
"Are you sure?" Alpha already moved behind James' eyes.  His large hands roamed beneath Q's loose shirt, calloused fingers kneading his waist, tweaking at a nipple, constantly moving in an unpredictable pattern of sensation.   
  
Alec's hands clamped harder around Q's wrists like cuffs.  "I'm sure.  You love that, don't you Q? Looking in the mirror afterwards to see the evidence you've been claimed?"   
  
"You talk too much" Q grumbled a little breathlessly.  "Just do it, please."   
  
James chuckled, head bent to tease at one nipple.  He sealed his mouth over the dusky pink stain with its smattering of dark hair and sucked it into a hard little peak.  Q gasped, rocking his hips towards James, seeking contact for their lower bodies.   
  
"Needy boy.  What's your hurry?  If you don't stand still we'll send you downstairs to cook and James and I will have fun on our own."  Alec's breath was hot on his neck, ghosting over the spot below his torn ear that was guaranteed to make Q whine. Wolf whined.  Q stilled in Alec's grasp immediately, tilted his head and offered James his throat.   
  
"Hold on a minute."  Alec tugged Q's shirt off his shoulders down to his elbows, drawing his arms behind his back and twisting the shirt so that it bound Q's arms from elbow to wrists.   Trapping his arms between them put Q's hands level with Alec's stiffening cock and he took advantage, brushing teasingly against Q's fingers.  "Cuffs would be better" Alec murmured against Q's throat, tipping his head back against his shoulder "but now my hands are free to play too."   
  
He reached around Q pulling James hard against Q's front.  James grabbed Alec's neck and stole a filthy kiss, crushing the dark haired boy between them.  Alphas closed in, circling wolf.  Wolf dropped to his belly and whimpered.

A whine the sounded more wolf than human escaped from Q as the scent of alpha became overwhelming pinned between them both.  Alpha pressed against wolf from both sides.  Q hissed as James teeth sank into his collarbone bringing a darkening mark to the surface of his pale skin already.  "Our boy likes that James." Alec chuckled nipping at the skin just below his torn ear.     
  
"You bastard," Q whimpered as Alec brushed against Q's bound hands again.  "Christ, been too long Alec."   Wolf whimpered as both alpha and alpha mate pushed against bin.     
  
"Tell us what you want Q."  James wound a hand into his dark curled pulled his head back kissing him hard.  "Or do we just get to take what we want tonight?"   
  
"Wolf needs alphas" Q gasped trying to push as much of his body against James as he could but Alec had an arm wrapped tightly around his waist holding him in place.  James bent Q's head to the side exposing his long place neck for Alec.  James other hand ghosted over Q's hardening cock pulling a wolfie whimper from him just as Alec bit into the pale skin of his neck.  "James..." Q whimpered. Fur rippled just beneath his skin.  Q needed to feel skin against skin. Wolf against wolf.     
  
"This is pack coming home Q.  Skyfall is ours Q." James huffed against his lips watching Alec mark the boy's neck claiming him as theirs for all to see.   Alpha   
pushed wolf to the ground. Large paw in the middle of smaller dark wolf's back.

"Alpha claims wolf, Q.  You're ours Q. Howl all you want tonight.  It's just us here.  Let wolf out as human tonight." Alec murmured against the boney ridge Q's bare shoulder.   
  
James backed off and undressed slowly, watched by the other two men.  As his clothes fell away from his limbs he followed with his hands, chuckling at the way Q's pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips when his palm brushed his erect cock.  "You want a taste Q?"   
  
Wolf whimpered, struggling under Alpha's paw.  Alec stroked Q's chest and abdomen, pressing his fingers teasingly into the slim man's muscles on his way down to the waistband of his trousers.  "Answer the man Q," Alec murmured against Q's neck.   
  
"Fuck yes, you teasing bastards."   
  
Alec pushed Q's trousers over his hips, letting them drop loosely to his knees and then slid his fingers under the waistband of Q's shorts and pushed them down his thighs.  "Get rid of his clothes, James, then he's all yours until I get undressed."   
  
James pulled Q to him, crushing their bodies together, and kissing him roughly.  Q kicked out, trying in vain to shake his shoes off so he could free himself from his trousers until James dropped to his knees in front of him and buried his nose in the slight softness of Q's stomach.  Alpha growled pushing his muzzle into wolf's belly.     
  
"Stand still you impatient little shite, and I'll take them off you!"  James kissed  and nipped a trail down over Q's hipbone and the front of his thigh, following the path of Q's shorts as he slid them down to his ankles.  He removed Q's shoes and socks, and then allowed Q to kick free of his clothing.  Slowly running his hands up Q's calves to curl around his slim thighs, he nuzzled against Q's hard cock looking up at the young man with a sly grin.  "You first?"  The musky wolf scent was intoxicating making James mouth water.  He wanted to take Q's prick between his lips and keep him there until he was incoherent with want. Alpha growled possessively.   
  
Q shook his head so hard the curls danced on his head.  "No, you.  I want to taste you." Running his pink tongue over his full lower lip and stroking narrow fingers through the short strands of James' hair.  "Please" he whispered.  "Need to."     
  
Alec gave a dark chuckle somewhere behind him.  "Give the boy what he thinks he needs, James.  Then we'll show him what he actually needs."   
  
James rose gracefully, all golden muscle and strength.  He pulled Q in with one strong arm around his waist and regarded him with hungry eyes. Wolf stared back, growling slightly.  Alpha's jaws closed on the thick muscle of wolf's shoulder, possessive.  James sat on the edge of the bed and settled Q on the floor between his legs.  One hand gripped his own cock, the other stroked Q's messy hair away from his brow.  "Is this what you want, Q?"  Bunching his fingers almost painfully in the young man's hair and leaning in to claim a kiss.   
  
"Yes" Q breathed, when the kiss ended.  "Let me, please."  Wolf felt the power of the jaws at his shoulder.  The press of teeth against his skin.  The scent of Alpha.  Wanted it to cover him.   
  
James grinned and guided Q's head lower meeting Alec's eyes.  Alec was naked too, hard and hungry for their wolf.  Q's mouth closed over the head of James' cock, warm and wet, sliding down to meet the ring of James' own fingers and James' eyes fell closed.  Q huffed around him, wanting James to move his hand.  "Just a taste, Q" he chuckled, ignoring the stroke of Q's insistent tongue against his finger.  "I'll be needing that later."   
  
Q felt James tilt slightly as Alec settled himself on the bed beside his partner.  He adjusted and moaned appreciatively when Alec's thick fingers began to pet his hair, scratching over his scalp. "He's beautiful, James.  Christ, I've missed him.  And you."  Alec bit at James' lips, kissing him hard, hand tightening in Q's hair. "Let's take this little shite apart."      
  
  



	90. Breakfast is ready

“If he’s going to town with us James, go get his skinny arse out of the bath because breakfast is about ready.” Alec leaned over his partner’s shoulder setting a cup of coffee in front of James where he was going on building plans scattered across the large wooden kitchen table.   “And you if don’t want bacon and eggs all over your plans you best move them, James.”   
  


“Someone is bossy this morning,” James chuckled but started to gather up his building plans.  “I’ll go chase him out of the bath and tell him if he doesn’t hurry up there will be no bacon left for him.  That should make him get out straight away.”  James hand brushed over Alec's elbow as he moved by him.  Alpha brushed against alpha mate.  Fur against fur.

James headed up the large wooden staircase, “Out of the bath or no bacon for you.” He called heading down the long hallway towards the bath where he could hear the younger man giggling as he neared the door. "What are you doing in there, you little shite. Breakfast is ready." James pushed open the bathroom door to find Q lying down in the large claw foot tub, legs draped over end, so he could lie down flat in the bath. Water dripped down his legs soaking the floor.   Wolf stood to greet alpha, head bowed.

The younger man continued to giggle gasping for breath. "Hair Conditioner.  No glasses. Couldn't see what I was doing." A slender hand waved a bottle around. Lying there, he was covered in product and not just in his hair.  It was all over his belly, chest and even oozed down the left side of his face.     
  


"I opened it. Tried to get it in my hand.  Warm, goopy from floating in the water.  Squirted conditioner clear up me onto my face and all I can do it stare at it and laugh!"  He giggled again, hiccuping, trying to stop.   
  


"James!  Look!  Cum!  It's just like porn!"

  
James just shook his head staring at Q in disbelief.  Backing out of the bathroom, he closed the door again trying to not let Q hear him laughing out in the hallway. James headed back downstairs into the kitchen, sat and quietly began to drink his coffee.     
  


"Well?  Is the little shite getting out of the bath?" Alec quizzed him turning from the stove where he was tending breakfast.   

  
"He's entertaining himself.  I don't claim him anymore.  Go and see for yourself what the toddler is doing." James chuckled.   


Q came wandering into the kitchen a few moments later dressed but hair still wet standing up everywhere.  James glanced at him over the edge of his coffee cups and rolled his eyes at the young man. Alpha stood as wolf cautiously moved forward, head bowed refusing to look at alpha.  Moving in a wide circle around alpha.

"What?"  Q smirked at him.  "I'm clean.  All washed off."  Q wandered over to where Alec was cooking rubbing his cheek on Alec's shoulder before pressing his nose to  skin scenting deeply.   Wolf huffed against alpha.  Nuzzled and licked at an ear.

"Is he allowed bacon?  Terribly late coming down to breakfast?" Alec teased kissing him on top of his wet messy hair.  

  
"Christ Alec.  Don't say come, coming or any such thing to him, he'll probably start giggling again." James laughed pulling out a chair for his younger partner. "Sit Q.  I need you to look at one of the plans again before we head into the village.  I want to double check a couple of the requirements you are referring to in the plans."

Q sat next to him, glancing up at James from under his family hair that fell over his face.  "Sorry." He muttered, mischievous smirk as wolf curled into alpha's side.   
  
James slid his arm around Q's waist so he could shuffle his chair closer.  When Alec turned back with plates in hand, their heads were crowded close together as they pored over the plans, Q making the occasional note for clarification.   He nuzzled against James' cheek which the older man turned into an absent-minded kiss. Wolf huffed contentedly.   
  
"Well look at you two lovebirds" Alec chuckled, catching the kiss and shoving the plans aside so he could set the plates down. James huffed at him and rolled them carefully.   
  
"Are we all headed to the meeting?" Q asked. "Isn't it a bit overkill?"  He squirted a generous amount of ketchup on his breakfast and then added a bit more for good measure.   
  
Alec chuckled, running a hand through James' hair as he sat too.  "Want food with your sauce, Q?"  Q pulled a face and stuffed a large mouthful of bacon into his mouth, preventing a comeback.   
  
"Did you have other plans, Q?  I can talk to the builder alone, but it would be beneficial to have you there."   
  
"S'fine, I'll come" giggling around his breakfast at James' knowing smirk.     
  
"Am I missing something?" Alec frowned, swiping around his plate with a piece of toast.   
  
"Had to be there, Alec. Nothing important" Q leaned across and stole his last scrap of bacon.  "The Post Office is holding some packages for me is all. Some bits I need to set up our office. It'll make coordinating all this easier.  Alec needs to paint the walls and then I can tell him where I want the furniture."   
  
"Hang on, why do I get all the manual labour?" Alec protested.  "You're not too weak to wield a paintbrush princess."   
  
Q gestured to Alec and then himself. "Brawn vs brains. And if I'm a princess you must be the frog."   
  
"Children please. Eat so we can get going?" James sighed.  

Q was already in the back of the Range Rover chattering into his mobile by the time James and Alec exited the lodge.  James handed a briefcase back to Q who took it absently stashing it on the seat next to him.  "Yes, it's great, honestly.  Yes! I've found you the perfect ewe.  She's called Matilda.  Soft white fur..." He sniggered into the phone.  "Don't be bloody pedantic.  Fur.  Wool.  Doesn't matter as long as there's enough to hang on to."   
  
"Who?"  James mouthed to Alec as they climbed into the front seats.  "And what the hell?"   
  
Alec chuckled.  "Gabe, presumably, and you really don't want to know.  Let's just say the sheep will be very nervous if those two are ever let loose together.  And I don't mean as snacks."   
  
"Christ" James shook his head, glancing in the mirror at the laughing young man in the back seat.  "Those two will be the death of me."  Turning back to Alec  "Gabe will always be a tie to London, won't he?  Who would have thought they'd become so close?"   
  
Alec squeezed his arm.  "He's on board James, stop worrying.  Let him pick up his toys from the Post Office and get himself set up in a proper office space.  He needn't think he's ordering me about with the decorating though" he said loudly over his shoulder.   
  
Q pulled a face and grinned.  "You love it, a bit of being bossed around, told what to do."  Gabe made a comment at the other end that had Q blushing.  "Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that.  Bloody pervert.  I'm not telling you that, he'll kill me."  Alec groaned, dreading to think what the pair discussed when alone.

Alec fidgeted restlessly by the window of the builder's office staring down the street and taking note of the variety of businesses on the opposite side of the road.  Q and James had their heads bowed over the plans which were laid out on the table, pointing out the modifications that were new since James had originally submitted the plans.

"They shouldn't pose any problems.  No further permissions needed and we should still be finished on schedule ready for your specialists to move in" the builder offered.

"What about the budget?"  James pulled a file from his briefcase and began to discuss it in detail leaving Q free to wander over to Alec.  He brushed against his arm, the back of his knuckles resting lightly against Alec's warm hand.  

"Bored?"

Alec grinned "You're the detail men.  I like to suss out the surroundings.  See that shop over there?  They sell weapons."

Q leaned closer to the glass for a better look.  "Shotguns for farmers and knives for skinning rabbits.  Hardly our calibre of weapon."

"Nope, but more fun than a spreadsheet.  Why don't you tell James we're going to collect your packages and on they way we can check it out?"

Q sighed.  "One way or another we're going to end up in that shop aren't we?  I should just give in gracefully right now and save my breath?"

"You know me so well" Alec chuckled.  "Get me out of here and I'll even pick up a paintbrush without complaining.  For a few hours at least."

  
  
  



	91. Haunted

“You have to admit she’s a beauty” Alec chattered, sweeping the roller up and down the wall in a neat arc being sure to cover the wall evenly. Q had already snarked at his patchy attention of the narrow wall between the doors and had inspected his work every hour, on the hour, since. “James and I are planning to go out tomorrow if you fancy it? I’m sure Kincade could sort you out.”

Q hummed distractedly, not the least interested in Alec’s new toy. He had suffered almost two hours in the country sports shop, feigning enthusiasm for a variety of shotguns that, although pretty, were far inferior to his own technology enhanced firearms. “But it’s sport” Alec had hissed. “You have to give the animal a sporting chance.”

“We’re predators, Alec. Sport isn’t in our nature” Q huffed, poking at a khaki jacket that had more pockets than actual jacket. In the end Alec had purchased the first one he’d picked up and Q had muttered about feminine shopping habits that had earned him dinner duty.

Q punched the power button on the new desktop computer and sighed happily as it hummed into life, green lights flashing and monitor glowing. The network that James had installed needed upgrading to comply with the Company’s, and his own, security requirements, but at least he could get online. And check on things back at Six.

Twenty minutes later he was logged into his own workstation, fingers dancing over the keyboard as he dashed off instructions here, and approved amendments there. he felt a tension he hadn’t really been aware of lift from his shoulders as he adopted his role, even relaxing enough to listen to Alec’s excited babble about shooting sheep, or deer, or fucking buffalo for all he knew, he wasn’t that interested…

The large pink heart swelled on his monitor, increasing in size until the fat rounded edges brushed the top edge and the point spiked the task bar at the bottom. The tones of Elvis, electronic and jarring, asked him to ‘Love me tender’ and a the heart split, folding away from the video that began to play...

There he was... himself back in that sterile white wet room. Naked. Arms chained above his head. Collar around his neck pulled taut to where he was forced to stand on his toes to keep from choking.

Jimmy voice flowed dubbed over the visual. "I've missed you little Zaquary. I know Sherlock is back but you are much more intriguing than he will ever be. Our time together was interrupted. I plan to rectify that situation."

Q watched as he saw himself physically tense in the video. "A little reminder of all the fun we had together. Soon Zaquary. Soon we'll get to play again."

Jimmy walked into the picture in the video. "You were such a good boy for me today Zaquary." Q heard Jimmy croon his hands running down his pale chest. Each time he reached a darkened bruise patch he would push his fingers into it as deep as the younger man's skin would flex.

Bile rose in Q's throat as he struggle to breath, pushing the chair back so hard it toppled over, he stood trying not to vomit on his own feet.

"I think you need rewarded for being so good, Zaquary." Jimmy continued to croon in his ear stroking his hair. Q tried to pull away from him. "Now you don't want to disappoint me. You know what happens when you disobey and Raoul is looking forward to spending time with you too. You don't want that now do you, Zaquary."

Jimmy pushed a button on a remote lowering the chains that Q hung from. His feet touched the floor once more but legs could not hold him sinking to the floor. Jimmy shoved a knee in his back until his face pressed to the floor.

"Such a good boy. Mycroft would be so proud of how well his brother behaves." Jimmy kicked his legs apart as Q could hear and see Jimmy's pants zip being undone. "I think we need some mood music, don't you." The haunting growls and painful screams of a half human half wolf could be heard in the background of the video. Wolf cringed. The high pitched keening sound could be heard on the video as Jimmy rewarded his pet wolf. Q was drug back into that sterile white wet room not being able to hold back the reaction and remembering.

Panic and pain hit Alec long with a wave of nausea as a high pitched keening howl came from the "office" area. Rushing back down the hallway to where he had left Q, he hurried into the room to find Q on his knees, arms wrapping around himself keening and howling loudly in panic watching himself being "rewarded" by Jimmy as painfully as he could make it

Alec slammed his thumb into the power button on the monitor, blanking the horrifying image but failing to silence the sounds that turned his stomach. He fumbled with the PC finally tearing the power cord free of its socket.

Q's keening cries were all the more heartbreaking in the abrupt silence. Alec dropped beside him and pulled his distressed lover into his arms, holding him tightly and allowing Q to rock them both.

"I'm sorry..." For what, Alec didn't know, he just held on and pressed his cheek against Q's curls until he heard the kitchen door bang and James worried voice calling to them.

"No... Oh god... James can't see. Can't know... Please Alec..."

"Hush. I'll take care of it."

James rounded the door a moment later, face creased in a concerned frown. "What is it? What's happened? I was out at the site..."

"Q had some bad news" Alec lied easily. "A friend has died. Someone he and Gabe knew, I think."

James laid his hand on Q's head, stroking soothingly. "I'm sorry... Is there anything I can do? Do you need to return to London sooner?"

Q shook his head. No. He needed to think, to process. Jimmy knew where he was in London. He was safe here. James was safe here.

"No" he said shakily. "I need to talk to Gabe."

Q stood up shakily, swallowing hard. Patting Alec down until he discovered the pocket he had shoved his pack of cigarettes in, Q quickly stole them from him and headed towards the door. Alec started to go with him but Q waved a hand at him. “Just a few alone please, Alec. I… Just going to the back steps.” Alec nodded and let him go. Alpha brushed against wolf before wolf retreated a distance away.

“You don’t lie very well, Alec.” James commented from behind him. “Well you do but not to me and definitely not through pack bonds anymore. An interesting new aspect I might say.”  
Alec turned back James with a sigh knowing he more than likely had not fooled his partner at all.

“Want to tell me what is really going on, Alec? Obviously something. I could feel his wolf panic like he was in the same room with me.”

“Not my story to tell James. And I think it's best we not push him either. I suppose we should give him a few and then go check on him. Maybe after he calms a little, he’ll talk. Talk to both of us.” Alec sighed running a hand through his hair. “Something I think needs aired for some things to settle between the three of us. But, he needs to be ready on his own terms.” Alpha sought wolf out in the open. Wolf cringed and howled at nothing but memories. Memories of pain and fear.

James nodded, clearly unhappy that they were keeping things from him. “I’ll go down and start dinner preparations. Keep an eye on him from a distance while you clean up.” He held up his hands when Alec started to protest. “I won’t say a word. Won’t press. Whatever it is clearly has him badly spooked, and you are angry.”

“I’m not…”

“Alec, I can feel it, not matter how hard you try to hide it. Not angry with Q though.”

“No. Not with him.” Alec sighed and started picking up paint rags and brushes, loading them tidily into an old bucket. The room decoration was almost finished, no more than an hour’s work that would wait for the following day. Q had been so excited to finally have an office arranged in the way he wanted it, Alec hoped this wouldn’t tarnish it. James waited for a few minutes then turned and left for the kitchen without a word.

Alec was angry. He knew what had happened during Q’s captivity, of course, but he had never gone into details… Alec’s hand twitched towards the power cable that lay impotently on the desk. Part of him wanted to know. Felt he ought to watch to understand what Q had never been able to tell him. Mostly he wanted to see that bastard's face. Commit everything about him to memory so he would know him again.

But this was Q’s pain… And James’ too. He turned his back on the desk and picked up the bucket, walking briskly from the room. Hopefully they would talk. Only with their permission would he intrude.

Q sat out on the back steps staring out over the silent terrain surrounding Skyfall, wolf seeing and sensing everything around him and yet not. Wolf paced scenting the air as if he would find the rogue out in the hills waiting for him. He had no idea how much time had passed since he had rushed out the back door to vomit violently around the corner of the estate house. Now he had just finished the last cigarette in the pack he had stolen from Alec.

James had watched his pack mate off and on out the kitchen window with concern. He had seen the agitation in his slim hands, the way he shuddered taking a deep breath, the way he was obviously arguing with himself. Alec appeared at the entrance to the kitchen freshly bathed, clean clothing and hair still damp.

“He’s still outside. Agitated. Wolf is afraid.” James sighed as he continued to still the sauce as it thickened to go over the cooking pasta. “What is it Alec? In just a short time he’s slipped back into a state I thought we had gotten past.”

“I know. I can feel him.” Alec’s rubbed a hand over his chest unconsciously where he could feel the ache and strain of the emotional extremes raging in this lover through their bond. “I can’t… He needs to be ready to. His story James. His nightmare.”

James turned to stare at his partner for a moment. They all three had their own demons but if this… their pack were to survive it needed to be on a basis of their being nothing unknown between the three of them. Unknown was a weakness that could be used against them by others and could be their downfall. “Dinner is ready.” James finally offered. “Do you want to get him or shall I try to get him to come inside?”

"You go. I'll dish up." When James frowned Alec looked down at his feet and said "no shoes. Go on." He needed James to make the connection with Q. This communication from Jimmy had the potential to tear them apart and Alec wanted Q to remember why he had done what he had done before they started talking. He turned his back on James to tend their food.

"Alright, Q?" James stood over him, hand cautiously extended to pull him to his feet. James had deliberately positioned himself to Q's left so he didn't cast a shadow. Q squinted at the setting sun and realised he had been outside quite some time. Wolf stood stiffly to greet Alpha, but he didn't approach. His head drooped, tail tucked low, and whined. Alpha nuzzled at his torn ear and huffed, leaning heavily into the small dark wolf's side.

"Food is ready. If you're hungry? No worries if you don't want to eat, but I need you to come inside."

"Why?" Q's tone was flat, but James could feel the rising panic in the younger man. It pulled at Alpha, who stood growling, casting around for danger. Muzzle raised, the large golden wolf tasted the air, but found nothing that should have Wolf's ears laid flat to his head like they were.

"Because we're pack, Q. We protect each other. Even when we can't see the threat, and right now I want you inside where I can see you."

Q narrowed his eyes as he tried to assess James' mood. Alpha commanded, pressing heavily against Wolf, encouraging him towards the sanctity of the house, but there was no aggression. When Wolf resisted, Alpha stood impatiently by his side, huffing and circling around to nip gently at his hindquarters.

Q had a sudden vision of James in half wolf form, crouched and cowering away from the large blonde man. He stood in one fluid motion, snarling at nothing. "No!" He cried, turning away to hide the tears that brimmed, clamping a hand over his mouth. He had done everything Jimmy wanted. He had protected James. It was enough. It had to be enough...

He buried his face in James' chest almost knocking the startled man over. James awkwardly wrapped one arm around his slim lover's shaking body and held on while Q dragged in deep shuddering breaths, fighting for calm. "I'm good now. We can... I'll go in."

The two silently made their way back into the kitchen, James arm still wrapped around Q’s shoulders.

“See I didn’t burn it. Not even stuck to the pan. ” Alec smirked at them trying to lighten the mood.

 

Q quietly took a seat at the table as Alec filled plates and James opened a bottle of wine pouring each of them a glass. The younger man spent most of dinner rearranging his food on his plate instead of eating it or staring into his glass of wine which he did managed to finish more than once. Wolf paced, whimpered. Tried to step back from Alphas but at the same time was drawn to their strength and the need to be close to pack.

Q jumped as Alec reached across the table taking a hold of his hand. “Talk to us, Q. Please. We’re here to help.”

“I…” he hesitated torn between letting them in, letting alphas know or burying it all once again. And yet, Jimmy had found him. Was back to have another go at him… at them all. Wolf protected Alpha, just as he had before.

“Let us help, Q. As I said outside, we’re pack. We protect each other.” James added. Alpha felt wolf cringe, whimper, try to bad away.

“Q you need to tell him.” Alec urged him. “Tell James what happened and let us see the message. I just caught a few glimpses of it but I think we need to know so we can be prepared as pack this time.”

James frowned at Alec wondering what he was referencing. “What’s he talking about Q?” James glanced from Alec to their young wolf.

Alec squeezed Q’s hand nodding for him to tell James, open up about what had happened. “Alec… No. I can’t. James can’t.”

“Q. Tell him. Go on.”

Q took a heavy drink of his wine for encouragement before blurting out, “When I sat up my CPU and logged on there was an embedded message waiting for me.” Q glanced away, any place but having to look at James. “A message from Jimmy.” he stammered swallowing hard. “With a video. From before. Before I escaped. Telling me he would be coming for me again.” James and Alec could see the panic in Q’s eyes and hear his voice straining to remain calm. Wolf backed away from alphas, cowering flat to the ground. Half human screams and growls echoed in his head, far away.

“I want to see it.” James demanded.

“NO!” Q howled jumping up from the table, along with wolf.

“You can’t! You can’t see it.” Q shouted trying to back away from the table but Alec still had a hold of his hand and refused to let go of him.

“Let me see all of it then, Q. I’ve already seen part of it.” Alec stood trying to pull Q to him but the young mad struggle to break free.

“Let us see it, Q.” James demanded. “We need to know. To protect pack.”

“No! No Alec. Let go of me you. Bloody bastard." Q pulled but Alec just tightened his grip and finally pulled him close enough that he grabbed him around the waist.

"Not going to happen, Q."

‘Please… James can’t! He can’t hear that. Do you understand!” An inhuman whine escaped from him.

“Shush Q! It’s alright.” pulling Q to him tight burying his face in the younger man’s hair breathing in his scent. “Just me. Let me watch it all. We need to know. Don’t make us force it, Q. I can tell James about it or we’ll turn the sound off and just let James see the video but he needs to know. This is pack business now Q."

James stood up abruptly, chair scraping across the flags, and walked purposefully towards the stairs that led up to the first floor office. When Q realised where he was headed he thrashed in Alec's arms, reaching out to try to block his path.

"We all need to see this, Q. Even me. I appreciate you're trying to protect me, but in doing so you're leaving yourself vulnerable. Pack. Stronger together. I can deal with this, whatever it is."

Alec allowed Q to escape the circle of his arms but grabbed his elbow to stop him following James immediately. "Let him make the call, Q. He needs this. Needs to feel he's in control of his reactions."

"No!" Q Shook his head emphatically, "No, Alec. It's... When he hears..." He shook Alec off and raced after James who was standing in the doorway to the new office staring across the room at the computer. Q squeezed around him and then pushed at his chest trying to force him back out of the room. "No, James. Please just trust me."

Alec was at James' back, giving the other man nowhere to go even if he'd shown any inclination to let Q's ineffectual pushing move him. James captured Q's wrists, gently but firmly. "Q! Look at me!" Q did, seeing the trace of fear in James' blue eyes, feeling it in the golden wolf that quivered by the tree line afraid to take the step into the open. "Being fearful is not a reason to avoid something."

Wolf whined, trying to turn Alpha back. "Move aside, Q." Alec leaned over James' to squeeze Q's shoulder reassuringly. "I'll set the computer up. You and James can sit over there. Please, Q."

With a bitten off sob, Q whirled away and marched to the windows where he stared out towards the hills. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and clung onto his own sides. James was a silent presence behind him, also looking out at freedom. The tension in the room was stifling. Both wolves felt trapped.

Alec plugged the computer back in and booted it back up. Wolf paced and whined knowing what was coming. Alpha attempted to brush against wolf but wolf would have nothing of it. James laid a hand on Q's shoulder but Q jerked away from him to move closer to the window. Practically pressing himself against it.

When the first sounds of "love me tender" filtered through the room, bile began to climb in Q's throat making him gag. James turned to face the monitor face unreadable but alpha mate and wolf could feel the tension building inside him waiting for what was to come. Jimmy's voice crooned through the silence in the room "I've missed you little Zaquary." Wolf whined and howled. Q whined and howled outwardly pressing himself against the glass panes of the window wishing for escape from his tormentor.

"I think you need rewarded for being so good, Zaquary." Jimmy continued to croon. Q sank to his knees on the floor in front of the window. James and Alec both stood silently watched the scene in the wet room play out in the video. "Now you don't want to disappoint me. You know what happens when you disobey and Raoul is looking forward to spending time with you too. "

"No," barely audible slipped out of James. Alpha snarled and came to stand over wolf. Alphas watched as the sadistic bastard pushed Q to the floor of the wet room. "I think we need some mood music, don't you." The haunting growls and painful screams of a half human half wolf could be heard in the background of the video.

Alec gripped the back of the wheeled desk chair, fingers biting into the new leather. He swallowed hard as he recognised James' cries in the background. James had stepped up beside him, unable to tear his eyes from the horror on screen, lost in the sound of his own voice begging without words for the pain to stop and Q's almost silent sobbing.

James fought to stay on his feet, clamping a steadying hand around Alec's bicep, fingers sinking painfully into the taut muscle as he fought to blot out the dreadful assault on his senses. Memories of the cage... Raoul's needles dulling his reactions, slowing him, forcing him into a half- beast form to torture him. Raoul's thick fingers on him, touching, caressing, exploring... The taser, the drugs... Raoul inside the cage, laughing in his face...

Alpha dropped to the floor, submissive, pained, confused. Wolf stepped up, snarling. Wolf protected Alpha, now as then. by the window Q bit down on his hand to keep from screaming. "No" he whimpered, "god no, please..."

On the screen Q's shoulders shook with sobs as Jimmy wound his fingers teasingly through his hair, then yanked his head back painfully. "Such a good boy for me, James would be so proud at how you take your reward. Can you sing for me Zaquary? Listen to how well James sings." James' voice was drowned by Q's cries of pain.

James looked towards the young man on the floor, anger and shame flowing outward. "I'm sorry" he ground out "you should not have suffered that, not for me." His fists balled by his sides, jaw set. He wanted to hit something, hurt someone.

He turned on his heel and marched out of the room leaving the wreckage of his lovers behind.

"James!" Alec yelled after him, torn between the sobbing form of his lover crumpled on the floor and the unguarded pain he could feel radiating from his partner. "You fucking bastard. Don't just walk away now..." He slammed his thumb into the power button and held it there until the screaming stopped abruptly and the office fell almost silent.

"I warned him. Didn't want him to hear... See... Alec, please..." Alec bent over him, tugging on his arm to get him to his feet "I'm ok, will be... Please. Go find him."

Alec growled furiously "the least the bastard could do is stay and see if you're alright. Jesus Q... What the fuck? Why didn't you tell me all of it?" Alec swallowed. "I wouldn't have made you relive it. Fuck, you should have stayed outside." Alpha licked at wolf's ears, urging him to his feet. He wanted to offer comfort, but Wolf snapped at him.

"Go! M'fine." Q curled away from him, pressing against the window ledge, head tucked into his bent knees. James was pain and distress and burning anger. Alpha howled and pack strained to answer. When Alec refused to budge, Q turned on him. "Fuck off Alec. Leave me alone. See to James. This is your fault, I told you No, but like always you know what's best! Both of you!"

Alec nodded once. "Fine!" He clattered down the stairs.

James was at the far side of the yard, one hand braced against the garage wall, head bowed with his back to Alec. Alec could smell the bitter stench of vomit. Tension rolled off the other alpha, but he didn't turn to meet the oncoming challenge.

"You bloody bastard. You put him through that, and you think you can just apologise, say it shouldn't have happened, and then just walk away? What the fuck James?"

Alec's thick fingers tightened on James' shoulder, yanking him around to face him. James was an excellent fighter, fast and strong. He and Alec had brawled many times and knew each other's moves like a well practiced dance, but this time James didn't even throw up a defence. Alec's other hand snapped to his throat and propelled him the two feet back into the brick wall, smashing his skull so hard James briefly saw stars. He pinned him there, snarling into his face.

"Did you see? Did you actually fucking watch? And listen? Do you even understand what he went through for you? What he allowed to happen, just to get you away from that man?"

James stared back at him, eyes dark blue, lashes darkened by the dampness that threatened to spill. "I did" he whispered hoarsely.

"And yet you leave him on the fucking floor? You come out here to deal with your own pain and abandon him."

James surged forward, both hands planted against Alec's chest. Alpha clawed at his insides suddenly eager to fight. Alec hadn't anticipated the move and was momentarily thrown off balance, unable to guard against the fist that slammed into his jaw, or the follow up that took him in the shoulder with enough force to keep him staggering. Then James was on him, blows raining down mercilessly, barely giving Alec time to retaliate.

“Zaquary….” Jimmy voice echoed in Q’s head pulling a sob from deep inside. Somehow he would have to close that doorway once more. Force Jimmy back into a dark corner where he would have to struggle to resurface once more to haunt him. Q flinched at the ghostly feel of Jimmy’s fingers kneading into his shoulder.  
  
“Zaquary… it’s time to….” The voice of Jimmy was interrupted by the angry shouting outside. Wolf attention was immediately drawn to the intense angry rolled off of alphas. Wolf dropped to the ground and cowered, whimpering. Q swallowed down a painful sob as he clung to the window sill and managed to pull himself back onto his feet. This had to stop. This is what Jimmy wanted, them torn apart. Unfocused. Battling amongst themselves. Wolf whined and paced. Alphas fought about wolf. Wolf pushed at the surface needing to be free.

By the time Q had reached the back door, just in time to hear Alec yell "And yet you leave him on the fucking floor? You come out here to deal with your own pain and abandon him." Wolf was clawing at his outer skin. Howling. Straining just under the surface. James had Alec on the ground pounding him mercilessly until Alec managed to get a foot up and into James side throwing him off the top of him. “Fucking bastard James.” Alec staggered to his feet words coming out more wolf than human.

Q pushed his way into the fray grabbing at Alec’s arm trying to pull him back. “Stop it! Fucking idiots! Both of you!” Wolf howled and pushed, trying to break free. Alphas anger had been brought on by him.

“Stay out of this Q!” James dove at Alec’s legs sending him to the ground again throwing Q to the side in the process. Alec managed to get in a good hit to the left side of James’ face as they both hit the ground snarling at each other.

Q staggered back to his feet but the strain of wolf sent him to his hands and knees full force. Wolf pushed and clawed its way out. The emotional strain of the last hours had left sorely lacking in control and the overwhelming pull of Alphas was more than wolf/Q could push away. Mournful sob turned into agonizing howl as bone began to shift and fur began to ripple.

The two grappling alphas threw back their heads and howled with him, inhuman sounds torn from all too human throats. The next punch Alec threw saw claws raking over James' shoulder, tearing through fabric and flesh. James barely registered the pain, launching himself at his partner, aiming for his throat with teeth bared. Sinking into the thin skin stretched over Alec's collar bone and snarling at the thick fur that burst forth under his mouth, protecting Alec's vulnerable flesh.

This wasn't a fight for dominance. Human anger and hurt drove them to fight. Wolf's fear and pain dragged their wolves to the surface. Clothes were torn apart by the ferocity of their change, tattered remnants tangling their limbs and hindering the battle. Claws and teeth, snarls and yelps. Blood and fur flying.

Wolf danced around the edges, darting in to snap and growl at the fighting alphas, trying to draw their focus away from each other. Once his teeth grazed a forepaw, then a tail whipped across his eyes and he was momentarily blinded. The two larger wolves crashed into him and suddenly all three were a tumbling mass of fur and fury.

The icy blast of water came from nowhere, slamming into the golden Alpha's side and splattering the other two with freezing fat droplets. All three wolves skittered away in shock, yelping at the unrelenting powerful stream that assaulted them, turning in confusion to find the source of this new enemy.

"Break it up, you three" Kincade yelled, directing the hose at the shaggy alpha that was now stalking towards him, teeth bared. "Behave! Do you want half the village out here?"

The large golden wolf was drenched. Head down and panting he let the water stream off his coat before shaking head to tail in a very dog like manner. He sniffed. Recognised their assailant. Sat down with an indignant huff.

"Better." Kincade glared at the other huge wolf who glared back. "Can I turn this off now, or do you want another soaking Alec my lad?" The wolf looked like he would like to test the man's resolve, but a small dark soggy shape crept in front of him and nuzzled at his face, licking over his muzzle and turning his head away from the stout man. Alpha turned and walked towards his mate with wolf following, until the three sank down onto the wet ground in a damp pile ignoring the gamekeeper.

Kincade chuckled, heart racing at the knowledge he'd just faced down three angry wild animals that now appeared to be sulking in a mildly contrite huddle. Wolf crept between the two larger wolves and lay with chin on paws watching Kincade curl up the hose neatly and hang it back on its hook. Golden alpha had his nose buried in his mate's shaggy neck licking over a bleeding wound while the third nibbled at Wolf's torn ear.

"I'm going to use that coffee contraption and put a brew on. Don't know how long you three plan on staying furry, but when you've licked and made up it'll be ready." He stomped off into the house leaving the three curled up in the centre of the yard.

 


	92. M'Fine...

The three of them lay there together for a few minutes until Q decided he had enough of being wet and cold.  Fluidly changed this time, fur disappearing into reforming limbs until he was on hand and knees between the massive wolf forms of his alphas.  "You two are both bloody wankers." He spat at as he stood awkwardly a with a hiss pain before slowly making his way to the house favoring his left foot.   Trickles of blood seeped from various cuts and grazes which would quickly turned to reddish purple bruises.  

Q threw the kitchen door open and stalked in starkers to find Kincade sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. "Finally getting a little chilly out their lad.  You boys really should learn to control those tempers of yours.  Coffee?"

Q flushed as he suddenly realised he was standing naked in the kitchen and the older man was talking to him as if it was an everyday thing.  "Sorry. Clothes ruined... Changing... Be right back." Q offered with a wave of a hand, embarrassed as he headed quickly out of the kitchen to find some clothing.  Kincade chuckled and shook his head as Q's naked arse disappeared around the corner.  

A few moments later Q padded back into the kitchen wearing pyjama pants  carrying the first aide kit and a hoodie obviously belonging to either Alec or James that was three sizes too big for him. Heading for the coffeemaker, he poured a cup and stood at the kitchen window watching his alphas outside still in wolf form, kit opened dabbing at his various scrapes and gashes with antiseptic.  

"Does it hurt when you change back and forth like that lad?" Kincade voice from behind him pulled him back from where he was lost in his thoughts with Jimmy's voice crooning off in the distance somewhere.

"Only sometimes.  Not usually." Q sighed pulling on the hoodie he turned to sit at the table with the older man.

"Guess I have a lot to learn then don't I?" Kincade chuckled as he rose from the table. "Should be some biscuits hidden in one of these cupboards unless you boys have found them already."  Kincade hunted through the cupboards with his back to Q who sat at the table staring into his coffee.  "You seem to be the more sensible one of the bunch, lad.  Mind me asking what the fight was about?" Q snorted at the thought of him being the sensible one.

Q hesitated a moment before answering deciding there wasn't really any reason to hide things from Kincade.  He was there only ally here and they would be rely on him more and more as their project came to fruition.  "Stress, differences in viewpoint, emotions... Family dynamics, I suppose." Q sighed.

"Family huh.  Guess I can see that in a odd sort of way." Kincade huffed.  "Well that's something that blonde beastie out there has needed for a long time, even if it is one right out of childhood fairytales."

"I'm not sure we're much of a fairytale, Kincade" Q pondered.  "Happily ever after seems to be for other people, not us." He smiled up at the old man who patted his shoulder and set a packet of chocolate digestives in front of him.  "It's been a rough few months and sometimes it all gets a bit much.  Bubbles over.  Never quite sure how to pull us all back together."   
  
Kincade sipped his fresh coffee and leaned back in his chair.  "He'll not thank me for saying it, but Jamie is a stubborn one.  The more you hold out your hand to him, the further he backs off. Give him his space and he'll come around." Kincade tapped the table top. "Like a nervous puppy." He grinned and Q couldn't help chuckling at the thought of the big golden alpha as a timid pup.  "He's not really sure what to do with family, lad, but I can see he's doing his best."   
  
Kincade's chair scraped back once more and he went to the window looking out at the two wolves that were now prowling around the yard.  Golden alpha led, but alpha mate shadowed every movement, constantly at his shoulder.  "Brothers in arms, those two.  Jamie has been tight lipped, but I knew that first time he came back here there was someone..."   
  
Q joined him at the window and watched the pair sniff at something that made them both sneeze.  "They've been together a long time.  I was something of a usurper," he said softly.  It didn't cause him the same anxiety anymore.   
  
Kincade turned shrewd eyes on him.  "Not anymore lad.  You're theirs.  What's more, they're yours.  Bit of an unofficial leader in you, young man.  The glue that holds the gang together.  Or do I call you a pack now?"   
  
"I suppose you do" Q smiled at the thought.  "Getting there anyway."

Q stood watching out the window as alpha mate snuffled against the ears of the other blonde wolf.  Somewhere in the background recesses of his nightmares Jimmy crooned in his ear again with phantom fingers running through his hair.  

"Alright lad?" Kincade's gruff voice in the other side of him brought him back out of his growing panic as he realized the whine that sounded more wolf than human was coming from himself.   

"M'fine... Fine..." Q muttered just as the two stalkers forms of his alphas pushed through the back doors.  

"Q?  Alright?" Alec stalked across the kitchen.  He cupped Q's face in Palm of his large calloused hand and peered into his eyes where wolf looked back out at him.  Alpha pushed against wolf crowding him.

"M'fine Alec." Q pulled away from him moving to the other side of the kitchen.

"Might as well show him your scraps and cuts lad. Let him see them now.  Better than finding them later." Kincade waved his coffee cup in Q's direction.   

"I was just started to like you." Q quipped at Kincade.  "M'fine Alec.  Minor.  Already doctored." Q waved a hand at Alec ignoring his alpha's questioning.  Wolf snarled at alpha backing away from him.

"I just stopped by to give you some local gossip." Kincade directed his comments towards James who had moved to the sink and was wiping at trickles of blood trailing down his arms.  "Good thing I showed up when I did.  You three are trouble." He chuckled.  Q snorted clutching his cup of coffee with both hands staring into the dark liquid trying to ignore the overwhelming feel of alpha in the room.

"Get on with your story auld man." James prodded him.  "Gossip?  From the locals?"

Kincade poured himself another cup of coffee as he began to talk acting as if two grown men standing in the lit he completely naked was nothing unusual.  "Locals are talking about you three.   Both good and bad.  Talk about the three of you in general."  Kincade glanced over at Q briefly.  "Your antics in the pub caused some talk.  But there's talk about your building plans too.  Speculation.  Everything from raising livestock to making drugs."

Kincade huffed as he shook his head. He took another long sip of his coffee.  "Talk about wolves too.  Ghost wolves.  Mutant beasties.  All sorts of things.  Wanted to tell you lads to be careful."

Q sighed as he brushed past Alec, wolf growled at alpha as he tried to brush against him.  He left the kitchen heading into the living room to sit in the window that looked out over the land of Skyfall. He couldn't worry about the locals now. Jimmy was looming.   

"What was..." In the kitchen Alec shot James a puzzled look and started to question, but James shook his head and with a gesture indicted they'd find out in a tad,  turning back to hear the rest of Kincade's Intel.  

Q sat in the window sill looking out over the landscape.  Deep voices from the conversation going on in the kitchen floated in the background somewhere.  Jimmy was alive and well talking vividly at him again.  That door has been thrown open wide again allowed Jimmy to exit from the dark recesses of his nightmares once more.     
  
Q was so absorbed in thought that he didn't even know that Kincade had left and both Alec and James had come to find him.  He snarled more wolf than human, flinched and lashed out spilling his coffee all over himself.  "Q?  What the fuck?" Alec grabbed the smaller man's arm mid-swing before he actually connected with his arm.   
  
"Sorry ... Sorry Alec.  Didn't..." Q jumped up from the window.  "Wet... Need to..." He rushed out of the room looking for something f to dry himself off with.     
  
"Don't you run away Q!  Get your arse back in here." Alec called after him.  "Bloody hell!  What was that James and how did he end up In the middle of our fight?!"  Panic rolled off of wolf pulling at alphas.  Alec could feel Q's nausea pulling at him too.   
  
"Trying to make things right and protecting with alphas... again." James sighed.

"We need to pin the little idiot down for a proper talk. If we're going to make all this work, he's going to have to stop taking responsibility for everyone's feelings onto himself." Alec growled. "For fucks sake James. Sometimes we just get pissy with each other, hasn't he learned that yet? He can't keep putting himself at the centre of it all the time."   
  
"I know that. You know that. But this is something more Alec. I feel it inside, don't you?"  James rubbed subconsciously at his chest where wolf's need tugged at Alpha. "He's terrified but trying not to let us know that he needs us."  James frowned and dug his fingers into his breastbone. "Christ Alec... Let's just get the little shite back in here. I need him close."   
  
Alec regarded his partner. Felt the pull of wolf inside. "Kitchen" he said, stalking out of the room assuming James would follow.   
  
They found Q at the sink dabbing agitatedly at the coffee stains on James' hoodie, muttering to himself. James heard the name 'Jimmy' and caught his partner's arm. The nightmare of his ordeal was still fresh thanks to the video, but the slow burning fury had not been extinguished by the fight with Alec.   
  
James pushed past Alec and grabbed Q on a surprising hug making the young man yelp.  "Jimmy was not your fault. Stop pretending you could have made the outcome any better than it was. We are the alphas. We failed to keep you safe. Any fault was ours."   
  
Q whimpered and tried to pull free of James' grasp only to find himself sandwiched by Alec hugging them both.  "You need us. Talk to us Q. Instead of running, explain what the hell it is you need. We won't let him have you."   
  
"I shouldn't have to explain!" Q cried. "You should know. It should be instinctive!"  He fought free of their embrace and marched to the other side of the kitchen table making it an obstacle between them. "Sometimes I think we're no better than the London pack. Dysfunctional, thrown together, not understanding or bonding. At home they would know. I wouldn't have to keep telling Natty what I need. It would be there, offered freely. Not affection as a prelude to sex, or hugs to appease a tantrum. He would feel it. Any of the pack would. I wouldn't have to ask for what I need or feel that it was given because I reminded them it was important!"     
  
He paused in his rant with a growl, wolf challenging the dominants to fight him or discipline his insolence. Q's breaths came in sharp little inhalations as he fought his hurt and anger. His two alphas watched warily. "This isn't pack" he spat "and I am not some pet to be pacified with a pat on the head. I need. Wolf needs. I cannot face Jimmy like this and he will come. He will take me. I need to belong and I need to feel, but you hold back. Hold everything in check in case the little shite can't handle it until it explodes outwards."   
  
He brushed away angry tears with the back of his hand.  "You'd rather beat seven shades of shite out of each other and let me get hurt breaking you apart, then show that we're a unit, share strength. Fuck you! Fuck you both!"

Q started to peel off his clothing getting ready to make a break out the door to wolf muttering as he did.  “He’ll come.  You know he will and I won’t be able to manage this time because I have no fucking connection to hang on to.”

“What the fuck are you doing, you little shite!  Stop that.  You’re not changing now or going anywhere.” Alec stepped around the table and grabbed onto Q’s arm that was still stuck in the hoodie sleeve.  Q snarled at pulling away. Wolf danced in in eyes and fur visibly rippled just underneath.  

“I can’t deal with this bloody dysfunctional shite anymore Alec!” Q jerked back until his arm was free of the sleeve waving a hand in the alpha’s direction.  “The emotions… wolf… alphas…. It’s just all one bloody jumble with no consistency, no connection.  It’s like one bloody huge group grope in a dark closet anymore.”  Wolf whined.  Q whined outwardly.

“Q, calm down.”  James moved over to where Alec was about to grab their young partner with both arms and hold him still until he calmed and quit ranting.  

Q snarled at James also.  Wolf snipped at alphas daring them to cuff him

“Neither of you two pay attention to your wolf… or mine for that matter.”  

Jimmy took that prime opportunity to whisper in his head again.  “We’ll have so much fun together, Zaquary… You and I.   You’ll be such a good boy for me.”

Q cowered, his legs giving out.  He dropped to the floor and Alec went with him, grabbing him around the waist and holding on.  "No.  Come on, Q, don't change.  Don't give into the fear."  

Q looked up at him with eyes that momentarily changed to terrified human before reverting to wolf.  He turned his face away and whined. Wolf rippled again, fighting to be free of his Alpha, still struggling with the damned clothes.

James knelt beside them and captured Q's face roughly in both hands.  "Easy, Q.  Stop it, this doesn't help.  I feel him too."  Q snarled at him, lips drawn back from his teeth.  "No, you want our support in this, you stop fighting."  Q cowered, still snarling, expecting a cuff.  Alpha stood over him, growling softly, but the reprimand didn't come.

"Help him get his clothes off, Alec"  James said, still holding Q's face, stroking one thumb against his cheek.  

"I think you're missing the point here, James.  We're trying to stop him changing, not assisting" Alec snapped, hugging the struggling young man.

"No, I think you are, you tosser.  Hasn't he just been yelling that we don't understand?"  James glanced back at Q's eyes that were pure panicked wolf.  "If he needs to change to handle this, we should help.  Think you idiot.  What would Nathaniel do?"

It was Alec's turn to snarl, this time at his partner.  The accusation that Nathaniel would just know what Q needed had hit hard.  Stung.  Alec held Q with one arm and pulled at his pyjama pants until Q was quivering and naked between them.  "Now what?" he growled.  Alpha pinned the small dark wolf.  Alec ran a hand down his back skimming over the scratches and cuts he had gained from breaking up their fight.

Q stilled and tried to pull his head out of James hands to look back at Alec, but James wouldn't let him go.  "Not until you calm down Q.  We might be fucking this up as you say, but we're trying.  Jimmy has no claim on you.  You're ours, and we are yours, you little shite. Pack.  I know you bloody understand me."

Alec's hand was running up and down his side, his other arm still wrapped tightly around Q's waist.  One of James' hands had curled into Q's hairline and was scratching lightly.  He hadn't dropped his gaze.  Alpha held eye contact, not challenging, but projecting authority, until Q finally averted his eyes.  Wolf whined and alpha shuffled closer.  As James moved closer Alec was able to pull Q into his lap until all three were huddled on the floor, Q sandwiched between the two muscular men.

Gradually Q calmed, breathing returning to some semblance of normal, although the tautness of his muscles told the two agents that he would flee as soon as they allowed it.  "Ok, Q?"  Alec asked anxiously.

"Still bloody pissed"  Q snipped, but he left it at that.  Wolf crouched between the two alphas, poised to spring away but the two larger wolves simply lay down, panting, on either side.

Eventually Alec had to move to get comfortable on the wooden kitchen. When his grip on Q loosened just the slightest, it gave him the opportunity to pull away from Alec’s hold, dodge James’ grab for him.  “Don’t you fucking dare!  Get your skinny arse back in here,” Alec snarled scrambled up from the kitchen floor to go after Q, but he was out the back door before either one of them could stop him.

“Alec!  Let him go.” James slowly stood and went to look out the kitchen window.  James watched as fur sprang outward before Q had even dropped to all fours in one of the swiftest changes he had ever seen the younger man make.  Wolf then darted off around the far corner of the barn that stood on the property towards the open undergrowth.  

“I doubt if he will go far, Alec.”

“What the bloody fuck was that all about?” Alec snapped at him slamming the back door and coming to watch out the window with James.

“He’s trying to tell us but…”  Wolf whined and turned away from Alpha as he sought to find wolf.   “It’s about Pack, Alec.  Connections or something that we aren’t seeing.  Fuck!  I don’t bloody know.”   

A mobile started to vibrate on the kitchen counter where the three had left them to charge.   “It’s Q’s,” Alec commented going to take a look at it.  “Fuck… its Richard from the States.  Here…,’ he shoved the mobile across the kitchen table at James.  “I’m not answering it.  You get along with the granddad. You talk to him. ”

"No way.  He'll want you if Q isn't around.  You're the boyfriend, remember?"  James shoved the phone back and Alec snatched it up, glaring at his partner.

"Richard!  It's Alec.  What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, Alec.  I'm calling on behalf of Maxwell.  We're a little worried about the pup and just wanted to reassure ourselves that all is well.  Is Zaquary unavailable?"  Richard's calm authority reached out to the other alpha lessening the agitation Alec had been feeling a moment earlier.  A trick of his wolf or simply being skilled with rattled humans, Alec wasn't sure, but the skinny old man with the kindly face had a talent for soothing a situation.

"Um... Q's gone out for some air right now, but I'll get him to call you when he returns"  Alec hedged.  

James waved, trying to attract his attention.  "They'll know!" He hissed.  "He could help."

Alec turned his back on his partner and walked to the window again, scanning the dark yard for any signs of the black wolf.  "Where are you, you little shite?" he muttered under his breath, forgetting that the old man had sharp hearing.

"Ducked out, has he?  Tell me what has happened this evening, that he feels the need for breathing space"  Richard commanded "He has had two quite violent changes in the last few hours which is unusual from a wolf that is under control, Alec.  Maxwell demands to know you are both caring for the pup.  Meeting his needs."

Alec sighed.  He liked the old man, and trusted him.  More importantly, Q thought he was someone who could be relied upon to give sound advice, and he was a former pack alpha.  "Things aren't going entirely smoothly" Alec finally admitted after a brief silence.  "He's changing and running regularly, that isn't a problem, but somehow, on wolf level we're struggling."  He cast a glance at James who nodded encouragingly.  "We could do with some pointers, if you have time?"


	93. Mending Pack

Small dark wolf ran from the confines of the house and alphas far enough distance that it would take his alphas a while to track him. It would also give him enough head start that if he needed to run more, put more distance between himself and them at the moment. Coming to the top of a ridge he flopped down on the ground underneath a spread of trees and lie panting on the ground until fur rippled, limbs reformed. And, a very naked young man sat there in the darkness huddled into himself staving off the cool night air as much as possible.

Q swallowed hard trying to choke back his angered emotions as Jimmy poked at the frayed edge of his mind. Wolf whined and curled into a small ball of dark fur. Alphas paced, nervously. “Fuck….” Q whispered into the darkness. How could the three of them be so bloody dysfunctional together and have no balance at all. Wolf and alpha, it should flow naturally. But, it felt like everything he tried just made things worse.

He wanted a home. Needed a home. Needed a pack where he felt like he belonged and contributed to pack family. He needed to be back within the Boston Pack, with Natty, Richard, Rosalyn and Max. In some ways being here with alphas was worse than the truly horrendous London Pack, at least they knew they didn’t function.

"So what the hell is it that we're doing wrong exactly?" James scowled and took a sip of his coffee. Alec had been pacing for the last half hour since he had disconnected the call from Boston, hands waving as he tried to explain to his partner once again what Richard had said.

"We aren't letting wolf lead" Alec said. "We are still thinking like humans and trying to force our wolves to behave like humans. Example, Q is now outside somewhere, angry and distressed... What are you thinking James?"

James shrugged "That the little shite needs bringing back here so he can explain what the hell he needs, and then we can all get some sleep? Honestly, as alpha can't we just order him back and then we can talk?"

"There! That's it, I think. What Richard was trying to say" Alec turned on him. "Talking, explaining. It's not wolf behaviour. We're thinking too much, over analyzing, trying to show we care. We need to just feel!"

"Feel?" James snorted. "It still makes no sense. I feel tired and I feel annoyed that he's outside somewhere. Maybe I feel the need to go fetch the little shite in!"

"Helpful, James. Why don't you go up to bed? I'm going to stay here awhile, and think."

James retreated to the bedroom and attempted sleep to no avail. Alec was still downstairs waiting for Q to return. Q was outside who knows where as wolf and human. Alpha searched for wolf only to be snapped at and for Q to bury his wolf deep inside where it was even hard for alphas to reach.

He lay down for a while. Paced the room then for a time. And, repeated the process three times over. He considered going back downstairs and dragging Alec back up with him. But on the other hand maybe Alec would have better luck talking with Q alone when he returned to the house, if the little shite came at all tonight.

James crawled off the bed for the 5th time, restless. Trying to understand what was going on between the three of them and what Q had been trying to tell them weighed heavy on his thoughts. If Skyfall were to work as he hoped it would, they needed to find a balance. He thought they were moving in that direction, until the ghost of Jimmy reared its ugliness again and took them many steps backwards. Alpha sought wolf once more only to be pushed away again and a wall thrown up between them.

Finally with a deep sigh of frustration he grabbed up his mobile, pulling up a international number.

“I knew you’d call eventually.” He could almost hear her grin on the other end of the line. “My little pack brother can be a handful at times. What can I do for you tonight James? Luckily you caught me on a night I’m not working the line.”

“Hello to you too, Payton.” James chuckled wandering over to the bedroom window to see if he could get a glance of Q outside. “And yes, he is that. But… do you have time to talk? I’d like some help with something. Alec and I would like some help with something.”

"Of course. I have a fresh pot of coffee so no need to move from the counter for a while." James heard her pull up a stool. He had only visited the farmhouse she shared with her brothers once on their last stay in Boston, but he could picture the modern kitchen. "So... Shoot!"

"Jimmy is back, and Q is having trouble handling it. He can't tell us what he needs. Just expects us to know and somehow make it right but we don't know how. Pack is disintegrating before we're even established." He caught movement outside but no matter how he stared, the patch of darkness didn't resolve into a small wolf. Alpha ranged, searched, but nothing other than his mate also pacing restlessly below. The external door clashed and a moment later Alec paced into the centre of the yard. He turned and looked up at the window, nodded briefly at James' silhouette.

"What about you?" Payton asked bluntly. "How are you taking it?"

"Fine. I'm fine" he replied, pushing his unease away, forgetting how well she could read him even at a distance.

"So in other words, you're pretending everything is fine and not letting Pack deal with the threat as Pack? No wonder he feels rejected and pushed out." She shushed him before James managed more than an indignant noise. "Let me guess. You're protecting him? Doesn't work like that, James. He's not one of your damsels in distress to be shielded from the bad things in life. Shit happens. You deal with it together."

"Well you're no bloody help. You're supposed to be offering advice."

She laughed and James pictured her dragging her short hair back into a stubby ponytail that she never tied. It would fall back into a dark curtain until the next time she gathered it all up. "You're afraid." Chuckled at his protest. "Afraid that Pack won't be strong enough to withstand it. Yet when you were here, after Jimmy, what was your first instinct to help you deal with the trauma."

"Go wolf" James sighed, recalling the many more hours he had spent in wolf form in Boston. He had been drawn to Payton, whose wolf always seemed ready to play and ignored the pain he was trying to forget. "But it was somehow easier with you around. You scratched my ears a lot."

"Still flirting, James?" She laughed. "Who could resist those ears and the big puppy eyes?"

"You, apparently. You're a hard woman." He sighed, "but seriously, we can't run around as wolf all of the time. It's not practical."

"It's the touchy feely James. You were starting to become more comfortable with it but has that gone from your relationship? Settling into a routine, forgetting wolf needs? When was the last time you just played? Or touched Q because he was simply there?" He heard her refill her cup. "I bet you never touch unless it's going to lead to sex!"

"Payton!"

"Well am I right?" She mumbled, mouth full. "Sorry, Nathaniel's muffins. He's pissed off with you too. Keeps talking of taking a holiday your way to check on Q. He's single... Full of regrets..."

"And not visiting right now" James stated firmly. "Payton, this is a small community. Wandering around hugging, holding hands, draping ourselves over each other. It's going to draw attention."

"So what? You think people don't gossip here? You get used to it and get over it, and Pack becomes stronger because of it. Go wolf, James, that's my advice. Even if you aren't furry, act like you are for a while." He could hear the smirk "Get cuddly. Snuggle up. Hell, lick his ears if you must. And let him know he's needed. Valued and useful. Not a nuisance to be coddled and caged for his own safety."

James sighed but there was a smile. "Why do I talk to you?"

"Because I make sense. And offer to scratch your ears when you're stressed."

James watched Alec pace outside behind the house while he finished his conversation with Payton. "Promise me you'll bring that pack brother of mine home soon James. Would do everyone all around some good to see each other. He's missed here, you know."

"We'll come Stateside when we can. We need to settle this void between the three of us first. Can't have Max thinking we aren't caring for his boy." James added stepping closer to the window thinking he saw movement out in the darkness.

"Call anytime James. Anything to help." Payton paused for a moment muffled voices could be heard in the background. "Josh is calling me. Need to run. Touch base in a day or two James. Give me an update please." Even at the distance there between them there was a brief brush of fur against fur. And yet, wolf, his wolf could not be found or felt.

James stood at the window watching his partner thinking through everything Payton had said. Alpha sought agitated alpha mate huffing at his ears. Worry, concern rolled off alpha mate. Alec stopped pacing and glanced back up at the upstairs window again. With a sigh James headed downstairs and outside to join the vigil.

James brushed up against Alec hand briefly moving to his elbow where Alec stood staring out into the darkness. "He's been out there over four hours." Alec snarled turning towards his partner, eyes visibility full wolf even in the filtered light. Alpha pushed against alpha mate leaning heavily against him. Alec's wolf was out in full force just barely contained beneath the surface and yet he remained in human form.

"I talked with Payton. Gave me some insight. We need to talk, as pack when Q comes back."

"And?" Alec asked distracted by alpha searching for wolf.

"Basically the same thing as Richard, just in a more pointed personal way."

"Where the fuck is the little shite, James? What if one of the pissed locals from the pub decided to take a shot at the ghost wolves they claim are roaming around?" Alec started to pace again.

"Will you fucking stop it Alec. Calm down. We need to talk!" James snarled at him grabbing him by the arm. Alpha snipped at alpha growling. Both alphas were so distracted by bickering with each other that neither of them noticed the naked dark haired young man standing just at the edge of the darkness watching them. Wolf was buried deep inside. Hidden away.

"We're not going to sit here and wait for Jimmy to come for him. We need to talk to Mycroft." James held onto Alec's arm predicting his partner would likely throw a punch before listening.

Alec rounded on him "No fucking way! Q would consider it a betrayal if we went to that bastard behind his back. What the hell are you thinking?" Alpha snarled at alpha mate, preparing to fight.

"I'm thinking like an Alpha, Alec, not his fucking lover. We need Intel, and his smarmy brother has it. Some at least." James walked away a few paces and stared off into the darkness at the edge of the yard, then abruptly turned back to his angry partner. "And as if I would do that behind his back! Fuck Alec, both Richard and Payton said we have to stop treating him like he's less, so he can get his arse back here and start helping. This is a threat to Pack. Not just him. Or me. To all of us! He's the best at what he does, so it's about time he quit whining and started helping this Pack function!"

Alec glared at his partner, right fist clenching and releasing. Wolf was so close to breaking free when he caught a small noise off to his left. Alpha pricked his ears towards to shadows and whined. Alec physically startled when one of James' hands landed on his shoulder, the other curling around his neck, hauling him in for a tight hug.

"Sixty yards, ten o'clock. No idea how long" James whispered, burying his face in Alec's neck. Cautiously Alec wrapped one arm around James' waist. This close, with his wolf prowling just beneath his skin, James scent was enough to distract alpha from the fight. James hands, tight on his body prevented him looking for his young lover. Louder James said "we have to do this, Alec. Go on the offensive. I won't wait for that bastard to take our boy. Our wolf!"

"Ok" Alec agreed slowly, sending alpha out to search for wolf, but only the faintest brush came from the direction James had indicated. He shivered "we'll discuss it. When he comes back. James...?"

James kissed him harshly and let Alec go, heading back to the house. "He'll be back, stop worrying. For some reason the little shite loves you. Can't bloody think why." He paused at the back door. "It's getting light. If we're not going to bother with sleep tonight, I may as well start breakfast."

Wolf whined needing alphas. Q shoved wolf back down, far away, hidden within. He listened in silence as Alec and James talked about him. Talked about Jimmy as an offence to pack, all three of them. Q didn't know what they were going to do but he knew he could not allow Jimmy at him again. He would break. Wolf would break.

Wolf lurked just barely under the surface. Fur rippled through him wanting to flow outwards and engulf him, but Q stayed listening to alphas harsh words. Then alphas embraced, touched, scented. Wolf whined and dropped to the ground wanting to crawl to alphas.

James went back to the house. Alec remained, pacing and reaching for wolf.

Q finally stepped into the faint light surrounding the house. Wolf whined. Q whined slowly letting the wall collapse that he had built up around himself and wolf. The force of Alec's wolf hit him with intensity. Alec had let his wolf out to rule him in human form as Richard had suggested to him. And, it brought Q to his knees with a howl. Wolf howled too.

Within seconds Alec was there, arms pulling him in tight. Alec buried his nose in Q's dark curls inhaling, scenting. He pulled Q's face to the crook of his neck and shoulder where Q snuffled at his alpha, scenting, choking back a sob. "Shush Q. We can do this Q. It's going to be alright." Alec reassured him whispering in his ear. "No one is going to come between pack. No one."

  
"Alpha..." Q whispered barely audible as he pressed his face into neck.

  
Q felt a large hand carding through his hair and alpha mate leaned into wolf. James touched Alec on the shoulder and Alec blinked up at him in the dim light. He hadn't heard the other man approach, so intent was he on comforting Q.

"Let's take this indoors" James said softly. "It's time we figured out how we move this pack forward together. Coffee is on." He held out a hand and helped Q to his feet, wrapping his shirt around the thin man's shoulders, and handing him his glasses that he'd picked off the ground. He waited until Alec stood too and took Q's other side, then the three made their way slowly back to the kitchen.

Alec sat in the lumpy armchair in front of the fire and pulled Q down into his lap, hugging him against his chest. "You're cold" he murmured against Q's shoulder. "James, pass that blanket and bring coffee."

James rolled his eyes but obliged, tucking the blanket with excessive fuss around Q and Alec also. Q caught James' eye and offered a small smile. "I'm an idiot, not an invalid" he said quietly, leaning forward to rest his forehead briefly against James' shoulder. "I overheard you talking. You said we need to contact Mycroft."

Alec growled. "We can discuss it later. I'm not happy, don't want him anywhere near you. There are other ways-"

"I agree" Q interrupted. He wriggled around so he could lay the flat of his hand along Alec's jaw and stroke his thumb over Alec's chin, spiky stubble rasping against his skin. "There are ways to gather what we need but Mycroft can give us data more quickly if we give him the right incentive."

"And what might that be?" James handed Q a steaming mug and laid a reassuring hand on Alec's shoulder. "Hear him out" he warned his partner, before he could jump in with a protest. "You're ours, not giving anything to the London pack, Q. Not unless we all agree on it." Alpha brushed against wolf.

Q nodded. Took a sip of coffee. "I'll work for him. On this only. Finding Jimmy, I mean" he shuddered and huddled closer to Alec. "Whatever we find, I'll share the intelligence with him. He may be a bastard but he has resources we could use."

"He may have resources we can use and have more Intel on Jimmy but Q," Alec began cautiously pressing his nose into Q's hair briefly. "Let's be realistic here. You can't work for Mycroft or even be around him for that long until we gets things settled between the three of us. Pack on an even keel."

"He's right Q." James jumped in before their young partner could protest. "Mycroft will do everything he can to fuck with your wolf and pull you into London Pack." Wolf whined feeling alphas close in on him.

Q leaned back into Alec. "Mycroft has Sherlock under his thumb now. He would like nothing more than to be controlling me also. He always did think he could run our lives."

"You've admitted yourself Q that you don't think you can face Jimmy again." James shuddered inside himself at the thought of Jimmy again. "But united, a strong pack together, we'd be a tough fight."

Q hesitated. He'd tried to talk to alpha's about pack, needs, and it always ended up with him not being able to explain or in a fight. He took a sip of his coffee before finally asking. "You talked to Payton, James. I heard you say so. What did she say?" cup still pressed to his lips inhaling the warmth.

"That Alec and I have forgotten how to be furry." James sighed and perched on the edge of the table. "You know Payton. Doesn't beat around the bush." He smiled ruefully. "She pointed out how easily I slipped into wolf in Boston when things got tough. How the wolf contact was comforting."

Alec chuckled. "You spent a lot of time as wolf. It wasn't always easy for us to get through to you but Payton managed. I thought you and she had figured out some sort of arrangement."

James glared and Q snorted. "Payton would never."

"Wanker, Alec." James muttered. "When things are difficult we know what to do as human. It's familiar. Taking control, resolving the issue, moving on. Payton considers we put that first and push wolf needs away, and by doing so we're hurting you more than helping."

"Thinking about it all Q, when I first came to live in the flat with you, when James disappeared for a while, I'd watch you. When you didn't think anyone was watching, you were content with wolf at the forefront, in human form." Alec sighed trying to find the right words. "Wolf just flowed, second skin. And when you'd realize I was there, you'd hide it back again."

"I think what my partner who is oh so elegant with words..." James chuckled

"Fuck off James."

James continued ignoring Alec. "We haven't been able to or haven't tried to just let our wolves "be" like that outwardly. And consequently, it's forcing you to shove your wolf away. Keep it controlled and shoved away all the time."

"Guess we've never really taken the time to let pack settle together and form a strong base." Alec pulled Q closer in with one hand reaching the other out for James. "Q, we're here with no one to bother us. No one constantly watching. We need you to show us what it is to be comfortable as Pack. Outwardly. Like Boston Pack."

  
"Are you sure?" Q asked doubtfully. "You two aren't tactile, even with each other. You know... When you're alone even. You rarely touch. Not exactly snuggly are you?"

Alec grinned up at James who just looked uncomfortable. "Before you came along, affection wasn't really our primary reason for coming together. We didn't date. We turned up, fucked a lot, and went our separate ways."

"You care though" Q took one of Alec's hands and placed it against his head. "Scratch. Pet, whatever. Call it practice" he said at Alec's puzzled look, wriggling his fingers to demonstrate what he wanted from the other man.

James grinned and threw a cushion onto the floor by Alec's feet, sitting down and leaning against Q's legs. "Same" he demanded of Q. Q dug his fingers through the short blonde hair and sighed. "Yes, we care a great deal" James continued "we just show it in less obvious ways."

"Like the insults. And fighting for each other. And always being there. That's Pack too." Wolf snuffled at his two alphas, circling around them, herding them together until there was barely room between them. Only then did he wriggle into the small gap, huffing happily at their soft growls.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A note on CONSENT from here on in. This story is tagged DubCon and NonCon for people who may have triggers in these areas, however, we consider any sex that happens in Part Three to be CONSENSUAL even if it is aggressive. Wolves don't ask permission and that animal attitude bleeds over into our human wolves. This story should be read with that in mind when considering Alpha influence and sex. However please note, there IS sexual violence in Part Three. Please be mindful of your triggers.


End file.
